


Chocolate Chip Cookies

by neongiraffe



Category: codstin
Genre: Fic, Fluff, Gay, Humor, M/M, NC-17, Romance, Sex, Slash, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 204,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neongiraffe/pseuds/neongiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber find out that they'll be going on tour together, neither of them had a clue what would happen, and just how much it would chance them. Will the two guys from other sides of the world find something in common other than music, being young and ragging teenage hormones ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1:Spilled Coffee & Chocolate Chip Cookies

Chapter 1. Spilled Coffee & Chocolate Chip Cookies

16-year old Cody Simpson, the Australian pop singer was at his home in Gold Coast, Queensland Australia. He was sitting in his living room, sipping coffee with his mom Angie and his manager Scooter. It was about nine o'clock in the morning, and he had just woke up about half an hour ago, after his mom came in to his room to wake him up, saying that Scooter had called and that he had some news for him.

\-------- _hour a go-----_

After my mom had left, I tried to find his phone to check the time, but ended up dropping it to the floor. After I finally had located it, I noticed that it was only half past eight. Like some other normal 16 year old teenagers, I wasn't a morning person at all. I liked to sleep in, and half past eight in the morning wasn't my idea of a good time to wake up. Especially not on Saturdays. On _free_ Saturdays without any meetings, spending time in the studio, dance practice, interviews, just free, lazy time to hang out, watch TV and relax. " _And not wake up at half past eight…_ " I thought.

With a lot of effort, I tried to get out of bed, but didn't notice in his morning fog that my legs were tangled in the sheets, so when I tried to jump out of bed, with a thump I ended up face down on the floor.

"This why I don't wake up in the morning this early." I said to himself.

After unwinding myself from the sheets, and putting on a white V-neck t-shirt, I climbed down the stairs, and decided to make some coffee, just to get the day rolling. I usually didn't drink coffee, it didn't taste that good, the caffeine's energy never lasted more than an hour, and it made me feel old, but this morning he decided to drink it anyway.

15 minutes later, I was sitting at his couch, sipping coffee, with my mom, when my manager walked in, currently speaking on the phone.

"Yeah yeah sure we can do that. Yes, I'll call him. Okay I gotta go bye." Scooter, the manager said and hang up the phone.

"So what was so incredibly important that you had to wake me up at this time?" I asked a bit bitterly and sipped my coffee, earning an disapproving look from my mother.

"Well, I have some very very exciting news for you !" Scooter said looking as excited as he sounded. To me it was a bit irritating; it was too early in the morning to be that excited. Or happy. Or energetic. Or  _awake._

"Well go ahead. Please. " I added when my mum nudged me to the side with her elbow.

Scooter didn't seem to care or even notice, when he smiled widely and said

"I've just confirmed who you are going to go on a tour with!" I've haven't been informed about who my future tour mate would be yet, and I had no idea who it could be.

"Okay, so who is it ?" I asked.

"It's is Justin Bieber "

At that same moment I took another gulp of my coffee, and after hearing the name Justin Bieber I spitted the whole mouthful of hot black coffee out and to my white t-shirt.

"Justin Bieber? The Justin Bieber? Justin Bieber, Justin Bieber?" I almost yelled not even noticing the spilled coffee on my shirt and the some that was dripping from my jaw.

"Yes, the Justin Bieber. The tour starts in two weeks, and you two have a lot to practice, so actually, we are leaving to London - the first city which you be performing- this afternoon, so go and pack Cody!" Scooter said looking very happy.

I was staring at him very shocked, my mouth open, until I noticed the coffee on my shirt when my mom started to go on about how she had to wash it and take it off Cody, go pack, we have so much to do, when does the plain leave….bla bla bla. I wasn't paying that much attention, because my mind was racing with millions of thoughts.

" _I'm going on a tour with Justin Bieber. What the hell. Really ? This can't be real. Two weeks? A hole tour and only two weeks to practice? He has an amazing voice and i'm not as good as him and I suck at dancing and he's so good and ohmygoodimsoscrewed_."

\----------- _The next day_ \-------------

I've just arrived in London, after a long flight from Canada, where I've been visiting some relatives and old friends. It was near half past eleven in the evening, and me and my driver were driving from the airport to our hotel, where I would be staying for the next two weeks, practicing for the tour. I haven't been told yet who was my mystery partner.

" _I wonder who it might be. Hopefully someone fit. Selena is brunette, so maybe a blond with blue eyes this time._ " After that I felt a bit bad for Selena but didn't get any further when my thoughts were interrupted by my driver who looked at me from the rear-view-mirror and said:

"Hey Justin, I just got a call from your manager, he asked to turn your phone on. "

"He actually said that? Just turn your phone on? With those exact words?" I asked the driver a little incredulously and smiling.

"Well he might'd put it a bit differently and used some stronger words, but that was the message." he said laughing. My manager, British Tom wasn't known for his long temper or patience, and he specially hated when he couldn't reached me at any time, and when I turned my phone off it was "particularly _infuriating_ " by his own words.

"Ohh and after that he said that you'd be touring with Cody Simpson." he added.

"Cody Simps ?" I asked him a bit shocked.

"Yeah, that's what I was told."

After that I fell in to my own thoughts.

" _Cody Simpson. That is really interesting. I don't know him that well. Maybe I should do some research, it would be really rude to meet him and not know anything about him. That would make me look very cocky and selfish. Wikipedia and Google here I come_."

Then I was ripped from my thoughts when we pulled to the hotel and through big iron gates. I liked this hotel. It was nearly in London's center, and with the gates and the stonewall surrounding the whole hotel, it would be private, without any fans screaming every time I went out.

We got out of the car, and someone from the staff took my luggage, I followed him to my room. It was on the top floor, with a breathtaking view. I was told that there was a pool at the roof, and I was able to use it any time. I thanked the boy and he walked out.

Immediately I took my laptop out from one of the bags, turned it on, opened Chrome, and googled " _Cody Simpson_ ". The first thing I saw was a couple of pictures and his Wikipedia page. I clicked it and laid down on the king sized bed. I read that he was from Gold Coast, Queensland, he was 16 years old and he that had two younger siblings I flipped through the rest of the page and then went to his own website, read that and then thought it would be a good idea to listen to his songs.

I woke up at 4 am and realized that I had fallen asleep, while listening to Cody's songs and reading about him. And I was still on my bed fully clothed. I switched to boxers and went back to bed and almost instantly fell back asleep. My last memory was that one of Cody's songs was repeating itself in my head.

" _Hey there, pretty brown eyes. Whatcha doing later tonight. Would you mind if I spend a minute with you?_ "

\--------------- _I_ _n the morning_ I\--------------

I was woken up by my manager Tom talking really loud and way too fast so soon after I've just woken up.

"Justin what did I told you about not turning your phone off? I mean really! This is not the first time ! And for god's sake get up, we have to go down to practice in 10 minutes and you are still sleeping? Get up! And eat some breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day!" He kept talking while coming to shake me and trying to wake me and then he brought me some orange juice and the walked off the room.

I heard the door shut, and realized that I hadn't digested most of what he said, other than get up, breakfast, and practice in 10 min. I gulped the juice down, and threw on some grey collage pants, a white fitted top and a blue hoodie. I looked in the mirror and decided that my hair would win the battle today, and just putted on a black beanie. I looked at my watch and realized I had no time to eat anything, so I just took a water bottle, my phone, and keys and rushed out from the room.

I avoided very nearly a crash with the hotels food cart, that was just outside my room. My stomach grumbled, so took a quick look at the cart. I saw chocolate chip cookies, smiled and took the hole basket with me and ran to the elevator.

It was time to meet Cody Simpson.

 

Authors Notes:

Thanks for reaching this far, comment if you want, and more is coming soon, and its gonna be hooot ;).


	2. Chapter 2; Chcolote Chip Cookies & Bad Hair Day

_“…. My stomach grumbled, so i took a quick look at the cart. I saw chocolate chip cookies, smiled and took the whole basket with me and ran to the elevator._

_It was time to meet Cody Simpson.”_

 

Chapter 2. Chocolate Chip Cookies & Bad Hair Day

 

With the cookie basket under my arm, phone, keys, wallet, extra hoodie, a towel and a water bottle in my hands (“why on earth didn't I take a bag or something…?”) I ran to the end of the hallway to the elevator. I pushed the button and checked the time. I had about two minutes to get down 32 floors, to the gym and dance studio that was ours for the next two weeks. The elevator arrived just when I was putting my phone back to my pocket – which was a bit difficult when your hands are full of stuff. The doors opened, and I walked in, not looking up, but focusing to keep all my stuff in my hands and not on the floor.

 

The elevator started to go down and my stomach was grumbling again, so I tried to figure out how to get a cookie from the basket, which was under my arm, in my armpit. Without any free limbs, I decided to try just by reaching my head down, and pick one up using only my teeth and lips. Needlessly to say it looked ridiculous.

Suddenly I heard a voice who asked:

“Need any help with that?”

I jumped a bit, startled that there was someone else in the elevator. I looked up quickly, and saw no other, than Cody Simpson. He was standing there, wearing a deep blue long sleeved shirt, and dark jeans. His hair was styled in a quiff, and he had a little smile on his face, obviously trying not to laugh. Well I didn't blame him, I did look quite funny, my head down, lips reaching down for a cookie.

“Oh sorry, I didn't mean to spook you. You just looked like you could need an extra pair of hands.“ he continued.I realized that I was still looking at him, my mouth a bit open.

“ _Ummm, Justin, this is the part when you say something. Anything. Now_.”

“I was hungry.” I responded.

 _“Anything else besides that... Nice work Justin. Way to go. Good first expression_.”

Cody laughed and said:

“Yeah I noticed. Your tummy was crumbling quite loudly.”

I blushed and finally had the good sense to stop staring at him. And close my mouth.

“Well hi, I’m Cody. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.” He said and smiled to me warmly.

“No, no it’s fine. Hey I’m Justin.” And with that I extended my hand, with intention to shake his hand, but forgetting that there was a basket full of cookies under it, so it fell to the ground, cookies sprawling to the floor.

Cody just took my hand, shook it and said

“Nice to meet you Justin. I’ve been waiting to meet you." While he was calm and composed about the cookies falling to the floor, I – if possible – blushed even more.

_“Great, Just great. Why don’t you just start singing “old MacDonald had a farm” and get completely naked. After that, there isn't much more to do to make yourself look more foolish right now.”_

He let go of my hand and crouched to the elevator floor to gather the cookies. I took a second to punch myself to the forehead. Then I did the same and bent down and started to put the cookies back to the basket.

“Oooh yummy, chocolate chip cookies! My favorites!” Cody said enthusiastically and smiled at me. He took one cookie, blew to clean it up and popped it to his mouth.

I was lost in my thoughts, thinking just how stupid first impression had I made, so I did the lets-stare-at-Cody thing again.

He looked at me and a bit weirdly and asked:

“You don’t mind do you?”

“Oh no no, I don’t!” I tried to laugh, but it didn't sound quite right, so coughed trying to cover it. That obviously wasn't enough, so I took a cookie too, put it to my mouth, but soon realized that there was something slimy on it that wasn't part of the cookie - like a piece of trash, or a hair or dog poo or something – so I spitted it out.

Then the elevator doors opened and Cody took the basket, got up and smiled to me widely, while I was trying to get the thing that wasn't part of the cookie out of my mouth.

“You wanna walk to the studio with me?” he asked, and I stopped brushing my tongue with my hand and looked up at him.

“Umm yeah sure.” He turned around and started walking towards the dance studio. I looked at myself at the elevator’s mirror and then just banged my head against it. Then I followed him hoping I could just disappear to an island somewhere far and remote.

 

Little bit later we were in the dance studio, with both of our managers. Justin had disappeared somewhere, mumbling about something about a bathroom and drowning himself in the toilet. I didn't quite catch the last part, so i asked “what”, but he just blushed and said “nothing” and walked away.

The dance studio was just a big open space, with mirrors on one side of the room, and parquet floors. There were two doors on one wall, one led to a chancing room, a toilet, and a shower. The other was for a small kitchen.

I went to the kitchen to check it out. Couple minutes later, I went back and stood on the doorway. I saw our managers speaking in the phone, both in some levels of irritation, judging by their facial expressions.

Justin was sitting in the middle of the room, and he glanced at the managers, who were facing the other way, and quickly took of his beanie. I smiled, when I saw that his hair was a mess. It stuck in every possible direction, some pieces were curly, other pointing arrow straight up.

He looked at himself at the mirror in front of him and I couldn’t help but chuckle when I saw the look on his face. He looked a bit hopeless, and tried to pat his hair down hopelessly. He must had hear me chuckling, because he turned and looked at me. I walked over to him across the floor and sat next to him. I smiled at him and laughed, when he patted his hair again.

“I thought I had bad morning hair” I chuckled at him.

“Oh you have no idea” he laughed too, and was just about to put the beanie back on, but I stopped him saying:

“Hey, wait, I might be able to fix that.”

“Fix this?” he asked pointing his hair with one finger, looking at me in disbelief.

“Yeah, just give me a second, I said and got up.

 

Cody got up from sitting next to me and walked over to my stuff that I had thrown to one corner. He searched a bit, then bent and took my water bottle. He walked back to me, and sat down right in front of me. He opened the bottle and poured some to his hand. I must have been looking a bit unsure, because he smiled reassuringly and said:

“Don’t worry, you are in good hands. I have bad morning hair too, so I got a lot of experience in this. “

I chuckled, and he putted his hands to my hair. First he wet them a bit, and I looked down, partly because in didn't water in my eyes, partly because I was a bit embarrassed. He couldn't quite reach to the back, so he scooted closer. With his fingers he combed the sides down and then proceeded to my front hair.

“Hey look up, it’s easier that way.” he said and lifted my chin up with one wet finger. Now I was forced to look at his face. He started to curl my front hair back, using his finger as a “curling iron”. We were only inches apart and I could feel his breath on my face. He was concentrating hard, he had his eyebrows burrowed, a small wrinkle appearing between them and he was biting his lower lip. I noticed that he had a small mole just next to his right ear.

He leaned just a bit closer to get a better look of a piece of my front hair that was particularly stubborn. Then he moved his head to left and reached to the back to pat the hair down. The mole was now at eye level and I was looking straight at it. I had a sudden urge to touch it. Just to caress it a bit. That wasn't weird wasn't it?

I jumped a bit when he suddenly said “Okay I’m done now. Oh sorry, did I startle you again?” he asked and touched my hand calmly.. I looked at the hand and saw another mole at the back of his hand.

 _“Another one? How many does he have? And where? No don’t even go there Justin._ ” I blushed to train of my thoughts and said:

“Oh no, it’s fine. I was just lost in my thoughts.”

I looked myself at the mirror and saw that Cody had done a very nice job.

“Wow that’s really good. Thanks! You must have really bad morning hair. “I laughed, but then realized that that wasn't the best thing to say. Fortunately he didn't seem to mind, just laughed.

“Yeah I do. And thanks, I’m glad that you like it. Oh sorry wait.” he said and then took his sleeve and wiped my chin with it.

“It was a bit wet. Sorry.” he said smiling apologetically.

“Mmm…nnn..…no it’s fine. Thanks.” I stuttered and mentally hit myself.

“Okey.” he responded and then we just stared each other for a couple of seconds.

“Hey guys, let’s get started, we have a lot to go through.” my manager said and walked over to us. Cody and I moved the same time away from each other and my manager started to go on about the details of the tour.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you, who is reading this. The second chapter ! More is coming already, I can’t wait till I gets all steamy and heated…
> 
> Review if you feel like it.
> 
> #neongiraffe  
> UPDATE:
> 
> Ooookay like i said in the previous chapter, it does get better, right now you must be shaking your head and thinking that i said that in the previous one and noup, that was a lie.
> 
> This one isn't one hundred percent full of crap, but just like 80, so i think that we can say that it gets better around like 10-20 % with every chpater.


	3. Chapter 3; Day Three First Impressions

Chapter 3. Day Three First Impressions 

 

I woke up in the morning feeling relaxed. I stretched and looked at the clock; it was just past eight in the morning. I usually didn’t wake up this early, but deiced that it was good thing. I had time to take a shower, which was a luxury; I usually didn’t wake up early enough to do that. Well if I did, it just couldn’t drag my ass out bed.

Getting up, I walked through my hotel room and to the shower, which was bigger than my room at home. I stepped into the shower, and let the water wash down my body. I have a little habit of singing in the shower and without noticing it, I started to sing “As long as you love me”. I dance in the shower too – I will never admit it, if anyone asks.

After a while I got out of the shower, and started combing my hair. I couldn’t see my reflection from the mirror, it had turned misty after my hot shower, so I drew a heart shaped area on to it.

“Cody, you little romantic.” I said aloud.

“Okay that was a bit weird. Stop talking to yourself.”

 

I got out and strolled to my suitcases and took out a pair of red jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt. I put them on, and after a another look at the clock, thought it wasn’t too early anymore to go down to the studio anymore. Yesterday we didn’t have time to rehearse, we just talked about the tour, details and stuff.

I took some yoghurt from the fridge; I’ve never been a breakfast person. I walked out, and to the elevator.

I remembered last morning and smiled.

 

_Flashback_

 

It was almost nine o’clock in the morning and I was waiting to the elevator. With a blingit came and I stepped in. I watched the numbers chance in the digital screen at the wall. At 32 the elevator stopped and I watched in amaze when the doors slid open, and revealing none other than Justin Bieber. My jaw dropped open, but I quickly closed it. Justin wasn’t looking up, so luckily he didn’t see it. He was looking down, stuffing his phone to his college pants pocket, while balancing a lot of other stuff in his hand.

He stepped in, still not looking up.

“Should I say something? Hey I’m Cody, I’m a big fan. Nonono that would sound like I was some crazy stalker fan, and who would want to spend the next two weeks with someone like that. He might think that I’m gonna start collecting his hairs, and sweaty towels and wow that escalated quickly oh fuck what do I say?”

While I was thinking about what a simple “hey” or “what’s up” would sound like, and how it could be taken the wrong way, Justin had walked in, and I heard his tummy grumble loudly.

He must’ve had heard it too, because he looked at the basket of cookies at his armpit and after a second staring, at it, tried to take a cookie from it. Having his hands full of stuff, he tried the second best option- his mouth. Reaching down, lips sticking out, he tried to get one. I couldn’t help but smile, he looked quite funny.

Realizing that I still haven’t said anything, and if he looked up now, it would be incredibly awkward. So I said the first thing that came to my mind:

“Need any help with that?”

I immediately regretted it, when Justin jumped a bit, he must’ve not realized that there was someone else in the elevator.

“Great Cody, your first impression to Justin Bieber was scaring the shit out of him. Just fantastic.”

Panicking a bit, I tried to fix the situation.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to spook you. You just looked like you could need an extra pair of hands.”

“Nooot going well. He’s just staring at me. Oh my god….”

“I was hungry.” he responded.

I laughed and said: “Yeah I noticed. Your tummy was crumbling quite loudly.”

When Justin just blushed, and looked away I cursed silently.

“Making it wooooooorst.”

My mum had always told me that a smile can fix a lot of things, so I tried that. Smiling warmly I said:

““Well hi, I’m Cody. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“Maybe being very upfront and straightforward isn’t always the best thing to do…”

“No, no it’s fine. Hey I’m Justin.” he said and smiled at me widely.

“Or maybe not, judging by that smile…”

Suddenly there were a lot of cookies on the floor, but I was just too happy that Justin Bieber smiled at me, so I just took his hand and responded:

“Nice to meet you Justin. I’ve been waiting to meet you.”

“Now I’m sounding stalkerish. Just stop talking will you Cody?”

I blushed, but bended down quickly trying to hide it, and started to pick up the cookies. He squatted next to me and started to clean up too. I thought it was awkwardly silent so I said:

“Oooh yummy, chocolate chip cookies! My favorites!” stating enthusiastically and ate one.

Justin just looked at me oddly so I panicked again.

“Maybe the cookies were made by his grandmother and she passed away just last week or maybe they are made from some special secret ingredient or maybe his jus really hungry or... Hey try the straightforward thing again, last time it worked and got you a really nice smile.”

“You don’t mind do you?”

“Oh no no, I don’t!” he said and coughed right afterwards, so I wasn’t sure if he was genuine.

Well he popped one to his mouth too. He must’ve got a hair in his mouth because he was spitting it out. I found in very funny and cute, so when the the doors opened and I rose up with the basket in my hand, smiled at him and asked if he’d wanna walk to the studio with me.

“Umm yeah sure.” he replied, so I started to walk ahead. I heard a small thump behind me, like a head being hit to a wall, but thought it was just a something that my imagination made.

_End of Flashback_

When I heard a “bling” I found myself at the first floor, stepped out, and walked the short hallway to the dance studio. I greeted the security guard who let me in. I stepped to the little entryway, but stopped at the doorway when I saw that Justin was already there. He was dancing alone, looking focused. He was wearing again gray college pants, and a white top. He did a nice looking two-step, and with a spin his cap went of flying to the other side of the room.

I looked at his hair, which was nicely styled this time. That made me smile again and remember my little hairdressing moment.

_Flashback_

“I thought I had bad morning hair”…..

“Oh you have no idea” he chuckled at me. He was just about to put his beanie back on, when I had an idea.

“Helping a bro. That might fix the amazing first impression I made” I thought to myself.

“Fix this?” he asked pointing his hair with one finger, looking at me in disbelief.

I just smiled, got up and told him to give me a second.

 

I walked over to his stuff where they laid in one corner remembering that he had a water bottle with him. Spotting it, I grabbed it and walked back to him, sitting in front of him.

I opened the bottle and wetted my hands a bit. Justin was looking at me unsurely, so I smiled encouragingly and said:

“Don’t worry, you are in good hands. I have bad morning hair too, so I got a lot of experience in this. “

That must’ve had done the trick, because he chuckled a little and I took it as a sign to get started.

 

I putted my hands to his hair and first just made it a bit damp, so it would be easier to work with. Even though his hair was a mess, sticking to every direction, it was really soft.

I tried to reach for the back, but I couldn’t quite do it, so I moved a bit closer.

“He has very nice cologne” remarked to myself. 

I combed and patted the hair down, and then moved to the front. I noticed that he was looking down, so I lifted his chin with my finger, saying:

“Hey look up, it’s easier that way.”

He looked up and I just smiled. I went back to work, finding that his hair just didn’t want to do anything that it was told. One particular part was putting up a big fight and I concentrated even harder to that one.

I could feel he’s eyes on me. He studied my face, like some map or interesting painting. I could feel goose bumps appearing and as I felt his warm breath on my skin, I felt chills go down my spine.

I was done with his front hair, so I moved to the back. I moved my head to the left to reach better to the back, and we were now cheek to cheek. His hot breath was now on cheek and neck I noticed that I had started to breathe faster in some point.

Not knowing what was going on, I spoke to break the strange silence we’d fallen in to.

“Okey I’m done now. Oh sorry, did I startle you again?” I added and touched his hand trying to be calming as he jumped a bit.

“Oh no, it’s fine. I was just lost in my thoughts.”

“Oh so he didn’t feel the same that I did? That’s…that’s...”

He turned to look himself at the mirror and said happily:

“Wow that’s really good. Thanks! You must have really bad morning hair. “

“Yeah I do. And thanks, I’m glad that you like it.” I replied.

Then I noticed that his chin was a bit wet from where I had lifted it up.

“Oh sorry wait.” I added and stretched my sleeve over my thumb and wiped his chin.

“It was a bit wet. Sorry.” I explained. Looking straight to his eyes.

“Mmm…nnn...…no it’s fine. Thanks.” he stuttered.

“Okey” I responded very quietly, and then we fell for the same strange silence where I suddenly noticed that he had very brown eyes and that his breath smelled like oranges and chocolate and…

“Hey guys, let’s get started, we have a lot to go through.” his manager suddenly said and walked over to us.

The strange silence snapped and we moved away from each other simultaneously.

_End Of Flashback_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. chapter three. glad you made it this far, I am too, believe me.
> 
> So I know it was quite a lot just recap, but I wanted to show you that Justin wasn’t he only one with worries about bad first impressions.
> 
> Have a nice day and see you soon.
> 
> #neongiraffe


	4. Chapter 4; Dancing & Stripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> There it is. I have to complain a bit, I accidentally deleted half of the story and had to write it again. But oh my oh my, what will happen next. And don’t worry if you were disappointed that Cody’s shirt didn’t come off- believe me I am too. Guys like Cody should always walk around shirtless. And what the hell, he needs no either.

Chapter 4. Dancing & Stripping

I was still standing at the doorframe, while Justin was dancing. Mesmerized, I watched him. There was no music, but he danced like he could hear the most beautiful melody ever made. His face was like an open book, you could just see what emotion he was feeling, and then he let that emotion move his body. And it looked so natural, like the moves he did had always been there, inside him, and then he just released them.

Suddenly he did a perfect pirouette and a jump landing facing me. I became aware that he could see me and fast thought something to say, to cover up the fact that I’ve been staring at him for god knows how long.

“Didn’t know you could do ballet. “ I said.

“Yeah, my mum made me take ballet lessons when I was little.” he said and ran a hand through his hair.

“Still got the moves” I replied smiling and walked in.

“Yeah I guess. My teacher made sure I would never forget” he laughed. “But umm anyways, how long were you watching?” he questioned.

”Long enough to see that you got some sweet moves.” I replied teasingly. “No but really, you are a really good dancer. I wish I was too.” I looked down, wondering why I just said that, because it would automatically lead to the conversation I really didn’t want to have.

“What are you talking about? I mean you danced on your music videos, and in concerts. And I can say that you’re not bad at all” he said and I kept looking down, shuffling my feet nervously.

“Well I…I just…I’m not a confident dancer, I just feel really awkward and weird and I don’t like when people watch me dance and I just don’t like it.” I blurted out speaking very fast, avoiding looking him in the eye. I could feel my cheeks getting hot and I was sure that I was about the same shade of red as a tomato.

“Oh get what you are talking about. I was like you once. But... In dancing, it’s all about the feeling. It’s pretty much the same as singing, and I know that you got that covered” he said and punched my arm jokingly, obviously trying to make me feel better. I smiled a bit, still feeling embarrassed as hell, avoiding his gaze.

“So when you sing, you have melodies and words you want to get out. And you just let them get out, and you sing. In dancing it’s almost the same thing. You have the same feeling, but instead of singing it, you move it. “he continued and did a dance move.

“Hey let me show you. “he said and walked in the middle of the floor, signing me to follow him.

“Oh no no it’s fine. I…umm. I mean you don’t have to do that.” I said, while a little voice inside my head asking why the hell I’m declining a private dance lesson from Justin Bieber, while a bigger one, maybe my ego was saying that I really didn’t want to do this.

“Well, think it as a payback from yesterday. And we are gonna be dancing when we perform.” he said and walked back to stand next to me, smiling encouragingly.

“I just styled your hair! And I was kinda hoping that...”

“That we’d just move around the stage a bit, maybe sit down with a guitar?” he interrupted me, raising one eyebrow.

“Well umm well yeah...” I admitted feeling the blush creeping back up to my face again.

“Oh no way. You are not getting off that easily. “he said while grabbing my hand and dragging me to the floor. I resisted a bit, but he gave me a look that said “we are gonna do this, you like it or not.”

“Okey, firstly you are gonna have to loosen up a bit. You are tighter than a guitar string. “I couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, my dirty mind thinking something way different.

“Haha very funny Cody. But that’s better, a smile is a good look on you.” he said smiling too.

“Okey so now, we are gonna sing a song.”

“Sing a song? I thought we were gonna dance?” I looked at him a bit confused.

“Yes, but first, we have to get you comfortable, start with the basic. Do what you are good at, and go from there. So first, we’llsing a song, that I will pick.” he looked at me wickedly.

“You’re not gonna make me sing “Humpty Dumpty” are you?” I asked looking a bit scared.

“Haha no, not at all. We are gonna sing "Pretty Brown Eyes”” ,he answered laughing.

“What? Really?”

“Yep. No but really, it’s a good song, and it’s been playing in my head for the past three days.”

“You…You actually listen to my songs? I asked hesitating little.

“Yea of course I do. Do you listen to mine?”

“Yes I do” we both smiled and looked at each other.

“Okey let’s get started. I’ll start, and you join me when you feel like it.” he said and then started to sing.

“I like this right here.

This girl she came round the corner, looking like a model, magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle.

Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird, first time ever, I was lost for words.”

I thought that this was where I come in and started to sing, quietly and shakily while looking at my shoes.

“Felt so right, just couldn’t be wrong. Love at first sight, if that exists at all.” we sang together

I looked up a bit and saw Justin looking at me encouragingly. I was still quite nervous and insecure about singing with him, but continued anyway:

“I couldn’t move, felt like I was stuck, and then baby girl looked up.”

Justin was still looking at me and smiling while singing, so I got a bit more confident and started to sing louder:

“And I said, hey there, pretty brown eyes, whatcha doing later tonight? Would you mind if I spend a little time with you? And I said, hey there, pretty brown eyes, whatcha doing later tonight? Would you mind if I spend a little time with you?””

Then Justin moved away a little, and signed me to watch him.

“This girl was little hottie” he sang, and did a very simple dance routine, just stepped one step backwards, then back, one step forward and back.

“She knows she got it” he repeated the move again.

“Came from the city, so she loved to party” then he added a side step –first one step left, and back, then the same to right.

“The JT song made her move that body” he nodded to me to repeat. Together we sang and did the simple routine.

“She’s dancing all night long. I could tell that she was a wild one” at the last part, he moved his hips and winked at me. I blushed and he laughed. I started to relax and feel more comfortable, so I added a spin and a hand movement to the routine.

“That’s why I was shy at first, but finally worked up the nerve” Justin must’ve had seen that I was relaxing and letting go, so he added a few moves too. I mimicked him and then we moved to the chorus.

“And I said hey there pretty brown eyes” at that he pointed his eyes and fluttered his eyelashes as if he was flirting, and I just thought to go with it, took his hand, lifted up and spun him under it.

He was smiling widely and we continued:

“Whatcaha doing later tonight, would you mind if I spent little time with you?” Justin was playing as if he was the one I was singing to, and I acted along.

“And I said, hey there pretty brown eyes, whatcaha doing later tonight? Would you mind if I spend a little time with you?” Now he was moving away from me, and I followed him, still dancing.

“Spend little bit of little bit of time with you, spend little bit of little bit of time with you. Spend a little little bit of bit time with you. Spend little bit of little bit of time with you.” I kept singing, while we moved around the floor. He was now acting like he was running away from me, and I chased him while dancing and showing all my moves.

At that moment I was really confident, I danced like there was no one else in the room- even though Justin was, but I didn’t care. I simply just let go. And I had a blast. Justin seemed to enjoy himself too, he was smiling and dancing and laughing out loud. 

It was my rap part now, and he let me go solo.

“Hey hey little pretty brown eyes. Don’t’cha ever be looking at them other guys. “He now had nowhere to run, he was walking backwards, backing in to a corner and I was approaching him, never loosing eye contact with him.

“Cause ain’t never had no surfer like me. Start swimming over here and ride my wave.” he kept backing up, and had now about four steps left and I was only one step behind him.

“Cause I see that you party like there’s no tomorrow, let’s leave the party. I’ll grab my guitar.” Three steps left.

“I got the keys, so jump in my car.” Two.

“So sit back and relax.” His back touched the wall. I had never lost eye contact with him and I could see the challenge in his eyes, daring me to take one more step. Not wanting to back down, I took one more step forward.

“Australia‘s kinda far” I finished and we were now inched apart, both breathing heavily and sweating.

We kept staring in to each other’s eyes, and at some point, I wasn’t sure was it because neither of us wanted to back down and give up or because of some other reason I couldn’t define and right at that moment didn’t care.

“We…umm..I..You were good. Th-that was a good starting point. “he said, voice shaking a bit.

“I umm..I.. Thanks. “For a moment longer we stayed there, looking at each other, breathing hard. I drop of sweat made it way down from Justin’s temple, running down his cheek, toward his chin. Slowly I reached my hand, to wipe it away when I heard:

“Hey guys, there is lunch if you are interested. “ That was the bodyguard who had been at the door. Quickly I moved my raised hand and ran it through my damp hair, like I was meant to do that anyway.

“Oh yea sure. I’m quite hungry, aren’t you Cody?” Justin told the guard, and then turned back to me, but I avoided hi gaze and muttered “Yeah a bit.” I then moved hastily away from him.

“I’m gonna take a shower, you go ahead.” I said and without waiting for his answer, almost jogged to the chancing room’s door, went in and quickly closed the door behind me.

I leaned against the door and took a deep breath in. and slowly let it out.

Without a warning there was a knock on the door, and I heard Justin’s voice muffled by the door and I cursed quietly to myself.

“Hey umm Cody?” When he didn’t continue, I realized that he must’ve not been sure if I heard him, so I answered:

“Umm yea?”

“I just wanted to ask if you were okey? You seemed to leave pretty quickly. “

”Yea im fine. Totally okey. Nothing’s wrong!” I answered sounding way too cheery. I didn’t even convince myself, so I was sure that he didn’t buy it either. Sure enough I heard his voice through the door again:

“Are you sure?”

“Yea yea totally! You go ahead, I’ll just grab a quick shower and I’ll be right up!” still sounding way too happy. “You could even try Cody”

“Well okey.” he said still hesitating. He stood for a moment longer and then I heard his footsteps move away from the door. I took a deep breath and then blew it out slowly. I wasn’t sure what just happened and right now, I just didn’t want to think about. I ripped my clothes off and stepped into the shower.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure?”

“Yea yea totally! You go ahead, I’ll just grab a quick shower and I’ll be right up!” 

I stood behind the door for a moment longer, trying to decide if I should go or not. Finally I moved and walked away from the door. I called for the elevator, went in, and pushed my floors number.

”I wonder if he’s okey. Maybe he just needed some space. Maybe the dancing thing was a bit too much- he did look really look really uneasy when we started. But he got in to it, he seemed to really enjoy himself. I mean, he was laughing, singing and smiling and flirting…. Then he just suddenly ran away.

I should really go back to see if he’s okey.” I hastily tried to push the button to open the doors, but the elevator was already moving up. I had to wait till it climbed to the thirty-second floor, and then push it to go back to the ground floor. Unforunately, the elevator stopped at almost every floor, people got in and out.

I was waiting anxiously and almost shouted to a child to move faster when she was getting out at her floor.

 

Finally I was at the last floor and the elevator was empty. I sprinted out even before the doors opened half way. But because I didn’t pay any attention to my surroundings, I collided hard with someone who was coming in. The impact was quite violent, sending me flying back first to the ground. Everything happened so quickly; that I didn’t have time to register most of what just happened, just suddenly found myself sprawled on the floor. I laid there for a few moments to try and figure out what just happened.

I then lifted my head a bit when I heard someone moan, from what I guessed was because of pain. I saw who I had just crashed into. To my surprise, there in front of me laid Cody, holding his hand to his temple, and half moaning, half speaking something. I made out some words like “ouch”, “fuck”, “what the hell”, “what’s were you are going” and “go to hell”.

He then lifted his head up too, looking extremely angry, but when he saw me, his face softened and jaw dropped a bit.

“Justin? What are you doing here? I thought you already went up. And why the hell are you sprinting out of the elevator like there’s a zombie on you tail?”

I suddenly realized just how funny this was, and couldn’t hold back the laughter. And once it started, there was no way of stopping it. Tears were flooding down from my eyes and I clutched my stomach.

Cody just looked at me like I had finally lost it. Then a bit irritated he asked me:

“What’s so god damn funny?” He was still holding a hand on his head.

“I-i..i’m s-s-sorry Cody, I j-j-just came here t-t-to see if if you were okey, but t-t-hen just cr—crashed in to you.” I finally got out between the bursts of laughter.

He was still looking at me like I’d belong in to a mental hospital, but then he suddenly cracked up.

We were both sprawled on the floor, laughing so hard that we couldn’t breathe properly.

I then heard a bling and realized that half of my body was still on the elevator and the doors were closing.

Cody must’ve had worked out the same as I, when he lifted up, took my hand and pulled. With the other I pushed myself from the floor. Those two combined I ended up on top of Cody, lying on his chest.

Neither of us cared, it just cracked us up more.

“Tha-a-anks Co-o-dy. You’re my-my knight in a shi-shining armor. “ I managed to say while still laughing.

Seeing how ironic that was since I was the one who crashed in to him, while coming down to look if he was okey, I started to laugh even harder. I wasn’t sure was Cody laughing at that, or because I had started to laugh even harder.

For a couple minutes longer we stayed there, before the laughter started to fade.

“Oh my god, I haven’t laughed that hard in a while. Or now that I think about, ever. “

“Oh yes me neither.” I looked up to him but then my smile faded when I saw that he had quite nasty looking bruise on his temple.

“What?” he asked when he saw my expression.

“You have a bruise right there” I said and brushed it lightly with my fingers. He winched from pain and pulled away.

“Let me take a look” I said and reached to touch it again, but he moved away.

“No it’s fine. “he tried but I could see that it really wasn’t.

“Just let me take a better look.” I said again, but he pulled away again. I sat up and pretended to get up, but instead I proceeded to sit on top of him.

“Oh camoon!” he stated and tried to get up, but didn’t succeed that well. He then gave up and laid back, looking at me sulking.

“You quite done there?” I asked raising one eyebrow. He didn’t say anything so I took it a yes and said:

“Thought so. Now just stay still and doctor Bieber will fix you in no time.” he did smile slightly on that but still stayed quiet.

 

I bent down to take a closer look at the bruise. I brushed his hair from his forehead, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to strike, but when it didn’t come, he opened his eyes again.

“What did you expect, for me to just stick my finger in it real hard?” I asked him.

“Haha real funny. Now if doctor Bieber would just get it over with.” he shot back.

“Fine.” I leaned in again, and took another good look at the bruise. I blew air to it, to clean it up, and Cody giggled.

“It tickled.” he said defensively, but I could see that the corner of his lips was twitching up.

I couldn’t help but to smile, he looked quite cute and funny when he giggled.

I looked at the bruise one last time, coming to the decision that it wasn’t anything serious. Standing back up I said:

“Okey, my diagnose is that you’re gonna live. Just put some ice in it. Otherwise it might leave a mark.”

“I cool! Girls dig guys with scars. “

“Oh sorry Cody but no matter how many scars you have, there is nothing to be done about that little face of yours. “ When I said that he punched me in the arm. I made a shocked face, then took two short breaths, then collapsed to his chest, acting dead.

I could hear him laugh and when he stopped I felt his chest rise and lower when he breathed. I stayed motionless.

“Okey really hilarious Justin get up. Let’s go get that ice.” I still didn’t move but I smiled, but he couldn’t see that when my head was buried between his neck and shoulder.

He then ruffled my hair, and my smile grew wider.

“You know Justin, dead people don’t smile” he said, making me puzzled.

“This shirt is pretty thin, so I can feel your face move.” he said and I could hear the victory in his voice.

I finally gave up, stood back up to sit in his lap, but I wasn’t gonna give him the last word.

“Then maybe you should take it off.” I said with a straight face. He saw the hidden challenge behind it said:

“You are absolutely right. I mean, why wear a shirt so thin, when it’s almost the same thing as not wearing one at all. “Our eyes locked and I said:

“I couldn’t have put it better.” He smiled and moved his hand down, which was currently resting on his chest, slowly down. My eyes darted between his eyes and his hand.

He kept a teasing smile on his face, while moving his hand toward the hem of his shirt.

I gulped and regretted it, he must’ve have seen it. He could see that I really wasn’t expecting him to actually do it. He was just waiting for me to back down. And every millimeter his hand kept moving downwards, my heart kept bounding faster.

“Oh camoon, like he’s actually gonna do it. No way. I should really get up and get him that ice. I really should I…” my train of thoughts faded somewhere when his hand reached the hem, wrapped it around his finger and started to pull it up. The shirt slowly moved upwards and first I could see his belt, the button on his jeans, the hem of his boxers, and then his navel.

“If you are really that eager to striptease for me, at least let’s take this upstairs.” I finally got out, when I started to see his lower abs. I knew it wasn’t my best outcome, but it would have to do.

I got up, offered a hand to him, he took it and helped him up. He was smiling at me but I ignored him.

I just turned and called for the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5 Day Four and Eye Candy

Misc » Misc. Tv Shows » Cody Simpson & Justin Bieber slash -Chocolate Chip Cookies-  
Author: neon giraffe   
Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 73 - Published: 05-03-13 - Updated: 12-07-13 id:9259107  
Chapter 5 Day Four and Eye Candy

He offered a hand to me, I took it and he pulled me up. I was smiling at him but heignored me, turned around and called for the elevator. I knew I had won.

We got upstairs and walked to the end of the hallway to my room. Justin's phone made a sound and he took it out from his pocket, read something from screen and then putted it away.

When we reached my room, I opened the door and walked in.

Justin whistled and walked over to the window.

"You have an amazing view. I can see the city from mine, but have the river and everything. "He said looking impressed.

"Well maybe I should call the hotel's boss and ask for us to switch. I mean you are a bigger start than me, so your ego need a better view than mine." I joked.

"Hey if I were you, I'd shut up, or I might not get you that ice." he replied smiling, and walked over to my fridge, taking a coke from it.

"I can get my own ice, í don't need you." I laughed.

"Just shut up, and sit on the bed will you." he ordered me and reached to get some ice from the freezer. He took his hoodie off, and wrapped the ice on it. I had walked over to the bed and sat down and he came to sit next to me.

"Tilt your head back" he said.

"Wow, I didn't know you were the bossy type." I stated but tilted my head back.

"D'you want the ice or not?" he asked pretending to be irritated, but his eyes were telling another story.

I didn't reply and he brushed couple strands of hair from my forehead carefully. He then placed the pack of ice on it, took my hand and placed it on top of the hoodie ice pack.

"Okey, just hold it there for a while, it will help to prevent the swelling. "

I nodded and he stood up.

"Okey I'm gonna have to go, my stylist texted me that she wants to meet up, so I'll see you tomorrow eh?

I nodded again and he took one step away, but the quickly turned around and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I looked him surprised but he just smiled sweetly and said:

"I almost forgot. A kiss is the best way to heal wounds." After that he just walked away not saying another word.

I heard the door close and lightly touched the place where I still could feel his lips.

"He did get the last word after all" I thought to myself.

I walked out of the room smiling to myself; Cody's facial expression was so worth seeing. And kissing his cheek wasn't bad at all either. I made my way down to the hotel's lobby, where my driver was already waiting.

"Hello John! Nice to see you again! It's a wonderful day isn't it?" I greeted him happily.

"Wow, you're in a good mood. " he answered me and we started to walk down to the car.

"What do you mean? I'm always in a good mood." I answered smiling widely.

"Well yes, but today you are in an exceptional good mood. Did something exceptional happen?" he asked winking at me, while opening the back door for me.

"Weell, let's just say that I danced with someone, then crashed into that certain someone, what led to me sitting on top of that person and finally he started to strip for me, but sadly we were interrupted. " I said happily, knowing that it would shock him.

He raised his eyebrows, but smiled and said:

"He? Oh Justin, is there something you haven't told me?" he asked and I puzzled and stepped in to the car.

"He? Where did you get that?"

"You just said that "he started to strip for me" John said, closed the door, and while he was walking to the driver's seat, I realized my slip and blushed badly.

When John opened the door and got in he looked at me from the rear-view mirror. He must have seen how red I was – well a blind person would have seen it- so he just smiled at me and asked:

"So, do you have something to tell me?"

"I..I was just kidding you know…" I said quietly while hunching in the back seat.

"I'm sure you were." he answered. "I'm sure you were…." he added.

"What?" I asked when I didn't hear the last par.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself, that's all."

We drove about twenty-five minutes and then finally arrived at a big building that to me looked exactly like a mall.

"John? Are you sure that we are on the right place? I thought I was meeting Anna." Anna was my stylist, has been since day one, and was the reason behind my awesome style.

"Yeah you are. She told me to drive you here, to the Westflied London shopping centre."

"Okey. I wonder what we are doing here. " I said more to myself than to John

"Well, reasoning that Ann stylist, and stylists usually work with clothes and accessories, I would come to the conclusion that you are here to shop."

I just rolled my eyes and didn't reply. He turned to the mall car park and we walked in. John was a bodyguard to me too, so he went where I went. Or sometimes the other way around.

Anna was waiting for us at the front door. We hugged and I told her that I liked her outfit.

"Of course you do! I'm stylist, my fashion sense is outstanding. "she answered jokingly.

"So care to clarify what we are doing here?" I asked her

"We came here to shop, of course." she answered and John nudged me between the ribs smiling.

"But why did you have to drag me here?" I asked, but before she could answer John spoke:

"Yeah, Justin would have so much better things to. For example, he could be with someone dancing, or crashing into or being stri…" he didn't get any further, because I interrupted him loudly.

"Hey John, would you like me to tell Anna that you have a gigantic, humongous, massive cru…" it was John's turn to interrupt me by putting a hand on my shoulder and dragging me away from Anna, excusing us smiling to her widely.

"Justin I thought you said that you would never ever tell Anna!" he almost shouted when we she couldn't hear anymore.

"Tell her what? That you have a huge crush on her?"

"Shhh! Keep it down!" he shushed me and looked back to check if Anna had heard that. She was just standing there looking a bit suspiciously at us.

"Me? You were the one shouting just seconds ago" I looked at him innocently.

"Fine. Now let's go back, and you are never ever to mention this again. Okey?"

"It's a deal. As long as you don't mention my thing to anyone."

He nodded and we walked back to Anna.

"Just bro stuff. You know, man to man, fellow to another fellow." John said to Anna and I looked at him like had gone crazy.

"Well if you are quite done settling your bro code, me and Justin have a lot of shopping to do." she said while slipping a hand to my waist and whisking me away.

We went up and stepped into one shop. Anna told me to go to the changing room and that she'd follow me shortly with some clothes.

When she got back, she made me try pants, shirts, socks, t-shirts, cardigans, sweaters, jeans, ties, suits and many, many other stuffs.

"So, I heard that you have found a certain special someone." Anna suddenly said catching me off guard.

"Wha-what? Who told you that?"

"John. He just texted me." Anna said and gave me another warm brown cardigan.

"Oh really. I wouldn't have guessed…" I said and stepped in front of the mirror. Anna looked at me while and passed me some jeans

"Soo, care to tell me more about this special someone?" she asked while I was putting the jeans on.

"Umm let me think… No, not really. And why are you so sure that I have a special someone?"

"Well judging by the way you are acting, it's not a surprise." she said and started to stick pins to the cardigan.

"What do you mean? Ouch..!" I cried out when she sticked one accidentally to my neck.

"Well don't move! And you have been smiling since you got here, singing and whistling. It's so obvious. "she said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What? I haven't!" when she looked at me skeptically I continued: "Okey maybe I have. But it's really nothing. He's just a friend, and I don't even want anything more than that. "

"Okey I believe you. But you got to admit that it's been a while since you and Selena broke up." she said and looking me in the eyes.

"So?"

"So, I'm just saying that maybe it's time to move on, taste other candies."

"Taste other candies? Really Anna?" I looked at her questioning.

"I'm a stylist! I have an incredible taste in clothes, but sayings aren't my strong point. " she laughed.

"But really, you get what I'm going for, don't you?" she asked me looking serious.

"Yes yes Anna. I'll go and taste other candies."

"And by the way, John has a huge crush on you." I added, not letting him get away with this.

"I know. "she said and we both started to laugh.

Later once I first had watched about thirty minutes when Anna and John finally talked about their feelings and made out, we left the mall. I had about five bags of clothes with, and with some help by the hotel staff, we managed to get them up to my room.

When I was alone at my room again, I noticed that there was a small paper bag, that didn't look like the other plastic bags. I reached down and opened it, seeing a piece of paper that had a note on it. I immediately recognized Anna's handwriting that said:

"Some eye candy for the new candy."

I laughed out loud and putted the note away. Inside the bag was the same cardigan I had tried on earlier. It was a dark warm brown color, it had a V-neck and I could hear Anna's voice saying:

"It will bring out your eyes and compliment your skin. The shape will do great things to your figure, and the V-neck gives you a choice to show some skin you feel like it."

Underneath it there was a pair of dark skinny denim jeans. I was sure she had picked them out to fit my bum just right.

To my surprise there was something on bottom of the bag left. I picked it up and saw that they were a pair of white boxers with red hearts on them.

"You cheeky little thing." I thought.

I took a look at my watch and was surprised that it was eight o'clock already. I decided just to take a bath and call it a day. And yes, I like to take very long bubble baths- but if someone asks, I'll never admit it.

I woke up in the morning before my alarm clock, and it was about half past seven. Not feeling like sleeping anymore, I got up and putted some loose jeans and a hoodie. The little bag caught my eye and that Anna had given me. Smiling I putted it with my other stuff, ate some breakfast ands and headed down to the dance studio.

I got there little after eight and saw that Cody was already there. He was practicing his dancing and didn't notice my arrival. I watched him dance, how when he didn't get something right he tried it again and again until he got it right. He was actually quite good, I noted to myself.

"Only if he could see that too. Something has to be done with that. Yesterday I got him to relax and loosen up, but then something happened and he ran away. Well, all I need to do, is to repeat that, but without the running-away part. ."

I walked in fully and then Cody saw me.

"Oh Justin. I…I didn't notice you. How long were you there?" he asked and nervously ran his hand through his hair looking embarrassed.

"Not long. But now that I am here, shall we get started?" I answered, intentionally not telling how long I had watched.

I smiled and walked to stand next to him.

"Umm okey I guess…" he said looking down at his toes and running a nervous hand through his hair again.

We started practicing, first picked a song we were gonna perform and then thought about what kind of choreography we wanted. Cody was a bit quiet, not throwing ideas as much as I did. I could tell that he was really insecure and above all- uncomfortable. He really didn't like to dance in front of me, or anyone. I tried everything I thought, encouraging him, when he presented an idea I told him it was good, when he repeated a move after me I told him that he was doing great and just tried to make him like he was succeeding. The most ironic part was that his ideas were actually good- when he had the balls to say something out loud. He was a good dancer, he picked up the moves quickly, but he just really didn't think the same as I did. No matter how hard I tried.

"This is really not gonna work if he doesn't cooperate with me. How the hell is he gonna dance and perform with me in front of hundreds of people, sometimes even live? Something has to be done, and there is not that much time to do it." I thought.

After a full day of practicing, we called it a day. We didn't make that much progress. Cody was just leaving when I stopped him saying:

"Hey wait, you can't go yet. We have to stretch. Wouldn't want you to be sore tomorrow eh?" I said and winked at him. He came back and I said to him to come and stand in front of me.

"So bend down and try to touch the floor with your hands. I'll help you a bit." He nodded and bended down, his head facing my stomach. I putted my hands to his back, gently pushing him down to stretch even further. The same time I massaged small circles with my hands, starting from his upper back and making my way downwards. After a while I let him stand up again.

"That was new." he stated

"What?"

"Helping me to stretch and massaging thing. "he answered.

"Yeah, I did that every time after my ballet class."

"Okey. Cool. It was quite nice actually. "

"I know. I developed in to a quite good massager, so just call me and I'll let you use my magic hands anytime." I smiled.

"I will definitely keep that in mind."

We continued, and I guided him to lay down on his back and lift one leg up. With one hand I took firm hold of his ankle, while the other was at his lower tight. I pushed his leg toward his head while starting to massage him again. I started making the circles with my hand that was on his tight, slowly moving down. He really seemed to enjoy himself, when he closed his eyes.

I did the same to his other leg and moved to his arms. Standing up again I took his hand and stretched it behind his back, massaging him again. I did the other and then I was done.

"Did you enjoy it? " I questioned.

"Yes, it was really nice. The feeling of being stretched more than a rubber band was balanced by when you rubbed me. It was really good." he analyzed smiling.

"Well thanks. I'll just go chance and let's go up." I told him and disappeared to the changing rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:
> 
> I know I know, not that exciting chapter, but I promise you that the next one will include topless dudes, trying to make Cody relax and some magic hands. So hold on!
> 
> #neongiraffe


	6. Chapter 6; Day Five & Date & Swimming

Misc » Misc. Tv Shows » Cody Simpson & Justin Bieber slash -Chocolate Chip Cookies-  
Author: neon giraffe   
Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 73 - Published: 05-03-13 - Updated: 12-07-13 id:9259107  
Day Five & Date & Swimming

"Well thanks. I'll just go chance and let's go up." he told me and walked over to the changing rooms.

I waited for Justin for couple minutes and then I heard the door open. I turned around and saw that Justin had changed in to a brown cardigan and dark skinny denim jeans. The cardigan had a V-neck and he wasn't wearing anything underneath so I could see his smooth skin easily. The jeans were like made for him; they hugged his legs just right.

"His bum must look really good in those. Wait what?"

"You like what you see?" Justin asked winking.

"Um no, I mean it looks just fine." I answered.

"Really? Then why are you drooling?"

"What? I am not!" I answered a bit too quickly.

"Oh yes you were!" he argued teasingly.

"Was not." I replied knowing that I sounded like a four year old.

"Oh what ever. But camoon let's go get something to eat. And pick your jaw from the floor will you?" he said and walked past me.

"My oh what ever. You're terrible." I first thought to argue back but then forgot about it.

He had suddenly stopping which lead me almost walking in to him.

"Yeah yeah . Hey how does my bum look in these jeans? My stylist picked them up." he asked looking over his shoulder.

"What?" I asked staring at him.

"How does my bum look in these jeans?" he repeated like he had just asked if I thought it was gonna rain tomorrow. I had heard him perfectly the first time, but I really didn't know if it was okey to think about his bum again.

"Oh camoon, you have a bum too, so just say what you think." he said when I didn't answer.

"Well umm. It looks alright I guess." I answered after quickly glancing at his bum.

"It looks better than alright…" I noted to myself. Justin didn't say anything, just smiled at me and started walking again. I had very hard time trying not to look at his bum again as he walked in front of me.

"Hey earth to Cody, can you hear me?" Justin was snapping his fingers in front of my face. We had apparently made our way to the elevator and judging by his questioning face, he had just asked me something.

"Wha-what?"

"I asked you if you'd fancy going out with me?" he asked.

"Go out with you?" I repeated.

"Is he asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, to get some food. Maybe Chinese or something. "

"Ooh he meant thaaaat. What else could he have mean haha stupid me."

Justin was still looking at me making me realize that I still haven't answered anything.

"But if you don't wanna go then its fine, I'll just get something from the room service…"he said stepping in to the elevator.

"Oh no no it's not that! I just umm I was lost in my thoughts that's all." I hurried to reply.

"Okey, well I'll meet you in the lobby in around ten minutes okey?" he asked and stepped out at his floor.

"Yea sure, see you then." I replied waving to him.

"Cool, it's a date then! He waved back and turned around.

"Why the hell did I wave? That was just odd….hey wait a second. Did he just say "it's a date"?"

I arrived at my floor and walked to over to my room. Stepping in I noticed that I didn't smell as fresh as I did this morning, so I chanced in to red skinny jeans and a deep ocean blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I putted some deodorant on and brushed my hair in to something that didn't look like I've just woken up.

"Well it kinda looks like The Just-Been-Shagged-look. Except that I haven't. But I would like to. No Cody this is not the time or the place to get a hard on. Stay down stay down stay down. Think about old people and lemons. Not Justin's bum. Well that didn't help. Stupid teenage hormones. "

Taking couple of deep breaths in I grabbed my bag and walked out. I knew that trying not to think about my hard on led to me thinking about my hard on even more.

When I arrived to the lobby Justin was already there. He smiled and looked at me from head to toe.

"Did you just check me out?" I asked half joking.

"Yep. That shirt really brings out your eyes." he said matter-of-factly. Surprised by his answer, I didn't think anything to say, so I just walked next to him out of the hotel doors.

Justin told me he had found a nice Chinese restaurant from the internet that wasn't far. I let him lead the way, while we were talking about just random stuff, the city around us, people we saw, anything. We pretended to be architects, and analyzed the houses around us, talking like we knew everything, but in reality making things as we went. I laughed so hard when Justin described a house we walked past.

I eventually had to make him stop, because I was laughing so hard.

Suddenly a girl came up to, recognizing Justin. She was really nice, she just asked a picture politely and an autograph. When Justin was signing a peace of paper, she asked:

"So are you guys on a date?"

I was taken aback and didn't know what to say. She must've seen my shocked expression, when she quickly added:

"If you are, it would be totally fine, I have nothing against gays. I mean two hot guys together, what's better than that?"

I still didn't know what to say. Justin in another hand was more than capable of producing words and said:

"Well actually…." and then Justin wrapped his arm around my waist and the words I was able to put together just vanished somewhere.

He pulled me closer to his side and smiling to the girl he answered:

"….we are."

"Really? That's so hot!" the girl answered very excited. "But you are not tricking me are you"? she added doubtfully.

"Of course we're not! Cody here is just a bit shy, aren't you Cody?" he reassured and then turned to look at me. I had no idea what was going on, I've lost my skill to speak completely and all I could focus on was his hand on my waist caressing my hip and his warm body pressed in to my side.

"He's really shy, but that is what makes him so cute." Justin continued and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek.

I turned red that instant and looked down embarrassed.

"See now he's blushing!" Justin exclaimed. The girl was looking like she would melt right there and then.

"You guys are so cute! I'm gonna leave you to it. Don't do anything I wouldn't!" She added and winking and walked away.

We stayed there for a moment longer and then he moved away, but just enough to look at my face.

"Hey Cody are you alright? You look like you just seen me naked." he asked.

The whole situation didn't do well to my earlier hard on, and Justin's comment something about being naked just made it worst.

"Old people, lemons, really old and wrinkly people with no teeth, lemons, cats without hair…." I mumbled quietly to myself.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Oh nothing nothing. Just umm...Where is that restaurant?"

He was a bit confused of my sudden chance of topic, but then said that it was just around the corner. His hand was still resting on my hip, and I noticed that my shoe laces were open so I bent down to tie them. When I did, his hand left my waist and I felt the loss of contact and warmth.

We then walked around the corner and saw the restaurant, it looked really nice. The door was hidden behind a corner, so most of the tourists didn't see it.

We were guided in to a table on one corner and menus handed out to us.

"So really are you okay?" he asked looking actually worried.

"Of course I am. That was just a bit of fun. You caught me off guard " I answered surprised of how confident I sounded. I still thought it was best to keep looking at the menu.

"Well okay. Yeah, just a bit fun sure…" he trailed off. I looked up, but he was reading his menu, so I couldn't read his face.

During the meal we fell in to a comfortable conversation the earlier thing not mentioned. We talked about our families, where we grew up, the differences between Australia and Canada. I found that we had quite similar childhoods; we both played sports and singed a lot. Justin was really quite funny, he cared about his loved ones and he was really down to earth.

"He's not bad at all. Not at all."

After an hour or so, we left the restaurant the whole we-are-on-a-date thing forgotten. We walked past this little art store and I stopped abruptly.

"What?" Justin asked and walked next to me.

"Oh nothing. It's just…do you see that little carton box over there?" I said and pointed to the box that was sitting near the window.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"When I was little, my grandma used to draw a lot. She had these pencils that her husband- my granddad brought from Europe, where he traveled once. They were really expensive, my grandparents were quite poor, so he had to put some money aside every month for a year, so he could buy them for her. Before she got the pencils, she drew with anything she could get- coal from the fireplace, color from squished berries… She was really good, and she thought me too, before she passed away." Suddenly all the memories game flooding back and I didn't stopped talking.

"So... Those are the same pencils that she used?" Justin asked quietly, looking at me.

"Yes. Well I can't be sure, it was a long time ago." I answered and started to walk away.

My grandma was really important to me and I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to Justin about her. Maybe later, but not now.

He must've understood that I didn't want to talk about it, so he just followed me.

At the hotel, I said goodnight to him and walked to my room. I watched TV for a while and relaxed.

Hours later- about 11 pm I heard a knock on the door. Without waiting for me to go and open the door, someone rushed in. Next thing I knew, a pair of swimming shorts were thrown to my face. After I had quickly tossed them away, I saw Justin standing in the middle of my room. I sat there on my bed, my mouth open.

"What the hell Justin? Have you finally totally lost it?"

"No, I don't think so. But come on, we are going for a swim."

_5 minutes earlier_

I was pacing back and forth at my hotel room, not sure if what I was about to do was a good idea. I decided that something had to be done, grabbed the bag next to me and walked out. I made my way couple of floors up and to Cody's room. It was quite late, about 11 in the evening, so there were no other people around. I made it to his door, but just as I was about to knock I stopped myself.

"Is this really a good idea?"

Before I changed my mind I knocked and tried the door handle simultaneously. To my surprise it was open. so without hesitating anymore, I barged in.

Cody was sitting at his bed, and I threw the swimming pants I had taken out from the bag to his face. I nailed my target, but Cody just threw the pants away and looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"What the hell Justin? Have you finally totally lost it?"

"No I don't think so. But come on, we are going for a swim." I told him straight up.

My words didn't seem to convince him of my sanity, he just kept staring at me.

"What?"

"You heard me. We are going for a swim. So come on, get your stuff and let's go." I said, walked to pick up the swimming pants from the floor, saw a towel, and putted that to my bag too.

"Wow, you're view is truly amazing." I said and stopped in front of the window. It was getting dark outside, the city lights looked like stars and the water in the river was billowing smoothly.

I turned around, and saw that Cody was still sitting on his bed, so I sighed loudly, walked next to him and grabbed his hand. I pulled him up and started to walk towards the door.

"Wai-wait a minute! Where are we going? And why?" he asked still looking puzzled.

I kept dragging him forward but answered.

"To the roof. There is a swimming pool there. "We got to the elevator, the doors opened and we stepped in.

"And because something has to be done about your dancing. "

"My dancing? I thought we were gonna swim? Or are you saying that I'm not in shape? My legs are totally in shape, and I have a six-pack." he said

"Oh I am very aware that you are in shape, especially your legs: Can't really comment about your six-pack, haven't seen it so."

"And how do you exactly know that?" he asked.

"Are you really trying to ask if I have been peeking when you've been in the shower? No. Let's just say that those jeans don't leave much for imagination." I answered. Cody blushed, but then defended himself.

"Oh and you're the one talking? Those jeans are even worst! They are almost the same as just wearing boxers. "

"Oh so you did look at mu bum! I knew it!" I exclaimed. The same time the elevator arrived at the top floor, so Cody just mumbled something like "you're unbelievable" and pushed me out.

"So why are we going for a swim again?" he asked.

"Well I just thought it would be really romantic, to swim together in the moonlight and watch…" when I saw the way Cody was looking at me, I jumped straight to the point. "I mean, dancing is you're weak point. Mine is swimming. So I thought that if I open up my weak point to you, you'll feel better about yours." I explained.

He was quiet for a minute, but then hummed and said

"That was deep. But in a way, correct. I'll give it a shot."

I smiled and walked over to the pool. It was placed outside, but on area there was a canopy. The pool was big and the other end must've been over two meters deep. At that thought my stomach turned a bit. The water flowed over side of the pool, dropping down, creating a waterfall.

"Can I have my swimming shorts now?" Cody asked

I dug them from my back and gave them to him, I was wearing mine underneath my jeans. I started to take off my pants and shoes.

"Where do I chance?" Cody asked

"Right there. " I answered. "I can look away if you are feeling shy" I answered teasingly.

"Yeah you do that you little pervert." I laughed and turned around, taking off my shirt. I heard Cody taking off his clothes too, and resisted the urge to peak. Realizing that that was just really weird, I shrugged the thought away.

"Are you done or what?" I asked

"Yep." I then turned around and saw that Cody was already on the pool.

"When the hell did you get over there?" I asked surprised.

"Well I've been here, looking at your back side for a while now."

"And I was the pervert?"

"Oh shut up and come to the water:" he said waving me to come and join him. I gulped nervously and slowly walked over to where Cody was swimming at the deep end. I gulped again when I saw how deep it was.

"We can start at the other end if you want." Cody said and I smiled at him thankfully.

I walked to the other end and Cody swam next to me, sometimes diving underneath the surface. He looked almost like he was flying in the water- he moved so smoothly and effortlessly.

Once I got to the other end I carefully stepped in. The water was warm, but not too hot. I stepped down the three stairs, trying to control my breathing. Cody was standing at the bottom and I went to stand next to him.

"Just relax Justin. Deep breaths. When was the last time you have swum?" he asked with a smooth and calm voice.

"I umm…It's been a while. I have a thing for umm water. I...I don't like it that much." I said my voice shaking a bit more than I would have liked.

"I can see that. But it's okey. Water I okey. It's not gonna hurt you." he said still talking with the calming and soothing voice. It made me relax.

"Okey so now, we are gonna just swim a bit. So lower yourself down and push with your feet from the floor. "I did as I was told and slowly but surely we made it to the other end. When we got there I clung to the wall. I looked down and started panicking when I saw how deep it was. I could imagine the water rushing in my ears, going down to my throat making me unable to breath. Then I felt Cody's hand on my shoulder and he started to talk in that soothing voice again.

"You are fine. Nothing can happen to you, I'm gonna take care of you. Just deep breaths Justin." I started to breath slower and relax.

"Sorry, this is a bit ridiculous, I'm sorry." I tried laughing but it sounded weird, my voice trembling.

"No it's fine really. I get how you are feeling. I used to be just like you- the water scared the hell out of me. Just the sign of water made me panic. " he said, his hand still resting on my shoulder and right there and then, I was glad it did.

"Really? But I thought you have swom your whole life."

" I have. When I was five or six, my mum made me take swimming lessons. She said not being able to swim in Australia, is like being a bird not able to fly. So no matter how hard I fought back, she took me there. But I had a great teacher; he took it real slow and let me go at my own pace. After quite a long while, I became comfortable with the water. I even ended up competing. But you don't have to do that."

I smiled to him and he returned the smile.

"So Mr. Big Ego, are you ready to try this again?"

I nodded and the next couple of hours we swam from one end of the pool to the other. Cody was an excellent teacher, he let me take it my own pace, he taught me new techniques, how to say afloat, how to not get water up my nose and throat. At the end, I was able to make it across the pool at medium speed, without panicking. And I was drained, my arms, legs, abs and back were aching.

"Okey I can't swim anymore, I'm exhausted. " I finally said and crawled up the pool stairs.

"I'm starving." Cody said and sat next to me.

"Well, good, because I brought food!" I said and got out of the pool, and walked over to my bag.

I noticed that there was another small pool behind some short trees or bushes. I waved Cody to follow me, and together we stepped in to the pool. It had benches and we sat down. I opened the small picnic basket and took out a bottle of apple coke soda, two sandwiches and some cake. I gave one sandwiches to Cody and poured some soda to a champagne flute.

"Oh this is fancy." he said and took a sip from the glass. "Wow is this apple coke soda?" he asked.

"It's my favorite!" They both said at the same time. For a second we looked amazed at each other, but then started to laugh.

"Ohmygod, I haven't met anyone that likes apple soda!" Cody exclaimed.

"What a coincidence!"

We laughed for a while and started to eat our food again. The last drops of sunlight touched the waterfall and made it look like a rainbow. I pointed out to Cody and he said it was gorgeous. We fell back to silence and ate the cake.

"Hey umm Cody?" I asked

"Umm?"

"I-I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For this swimming thing." I said looking down.

"Hey anytime Justin. But we are not done yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You could make to one end of the pool to the other. Don't get me wrong, you did great, but you still got a lot to learn."

"Let's make a deal then. I help with your dancing, and you'll help me with my swimming. Deal?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Deal." he said and shook my hand. "Like we don't spend enough time together already." he continued laughing.

"Well you just think that I'm so irresistible, so you just have this unbelievable desire to spend time with me and…" I stopped when he spattered water on my face.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled and attacked him back. He was quicker and jumped out of the pool and I ran after him. He headed to a little sitting area on the corner of the roof, but I caught up and tackled him to the floor, on top of a furry carpet.

With a yelp he crashed down, but quickly turned around to his back. I jumped on top of him, sitting on his lap, making him unable to get up.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." I told him, referring to the elevator incident.

"I don't mind, except the fact that you have thing for being on top." he shot back.

"If I was you, I'd be a bit more careful and nicer too."

"Haha yea sure, noticing that you are the one sitting on top of me."

"That is actually the point. I'm on top of you, so I have the upper hand, so I can do some very bad things to you." I said smirking, while running finger slowly down from his chest down to his lower abs.

I heard him take a sharp breath and then he spoke again:

"Like what?"

I didn't bother answering, I just putted both of my hands on his stomach and slowly slid them down his sides. I lifted my chin to look him in the eyes. There was fear, anticipation in his eyes. There was something else too and when he looked at me, it felt like his eyes burned my skin. It made fidget, it made me nervous and when I couldn't hold his gaze anymore, I tried to pull off an evil grin, not sure how well I succeeded.

I then started to tickle his sides, and he started to laugh hysterically. I kept tickling him, when he begged me to stop. Tears were flooding down his eyes and he kept begging me to stop.

"Please PLEASE Justin stop my tummy hurts so bad, please!" he managed to speak.

I eventually stopped and he was lying there breathing hard, cheeks red, clutching his stomach. He kept looking at me, little gusts of laughter coming.

"Does your tummy still hurt? I asked him when he calmed down.

"A bit yes." he said and rubbed his stomach. " But I know what will make it better!" he continued.

"What?"

"Well you said it, when you ran in to me, giving me a sore forehead. "A kiss is the best way to heal wounds."".

"Oh keep dreaming. " I told him, but he looked at me with his ocean blues, sticking his lower lip out and rubbing his stomach.

"Oh that's just not fair! You used The Face!" I tried but he was having none of it, he just kept looking even more miserable, so I had to give up.

I lowered myself and kissed his tummy. I then looked up as to ask if it was better. He kept looking miserable, so I kissed his tummy again sweetly and softly. I looked up again and he was smiling.

I took it as sign that I t was all better, got up and held a hand out to him.

He took it, still smiling goofily.

"You are amazing. I mean, it was you who splashed water on me, then you turned it somehow so I ended up being the bad guy, and have to make it up to you." I wondered

"Oh shut up." he answered.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. A fake date, physical contact and ummm so sweet ending.
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> #neongiraffe


	7. 7. "The Bridesmaids" & Sleeping Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:
> 
> Helloooo. I had a bit trouble with this chapter, I didn't quite know where to take it, but here it is. Hope you enjoy all this fluffiness!
> 
> #neongiraffe

Day Six "The Bridesmaids" & Sleeping Over

After the pool thing and teaching Justin to swim, we went down to our rooms. I was exhausted and walked straight to my bed, collapsed down on it and fell down. I touched the place where Justin's lips had touched my stomach. I thought back to the earlier situation:

"Well you said it, when you ran in to me, giving me a sore forehead. "A kiss is the best way to heal wounds."". I told him. I was pretty sure that he wasn't gonna go through with it and surely he answered:

"Oh keep dreaming. " But I wasn't gonna give up that easily- I was gonna get that kiss, no matter what. I had no idea where this sudden obsession had come, but right there and then, I didn't care.

"So that's the way you're gonna play? No-o. Let's see if you're gonna able to resists my cute face."

I did my cute-face- sticking my lower lip out and using my blue eyes as my advantage. When he didn't give in, I rubbed my tummy and tried to look even worst. I saw his face soften and knew that I had him. He did try really hard- I'll give him that, but just like that, he bend down and his lips touched my stomach.

The time slowed, he reached down, but finally when his lips touched me, I unintentionally took a sharp breath in. His lips felt so soft, the kiss was so innocent, not lusty, not horny and just sweet. Almost like.…loving.

He looked up and I saw a fire in his eyes, something I only see when he's dancing or singing. He lowered again and then his lips touched me. I felt a smile unintentionally appear on my face.

Then the time jumped in to a fast forward. First he was there and then he was standing in front of me, holding a hand out. I took it and in a haze we walked out. Then I found myself alone at my hotel room, walked over to the bed and crashed down.

"What the hell happened?"

That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning and reached for the clock. Squinting my eyes I saw that it was ten o'clock already.. Jumped out of bed like a kangaroo I started to get ready.

I threw the first on thing that I saw, rushed out making my way to the dance studio. I called for an elevator, and while I waited for it, I tried to pat my hair down into something that didn't look as much like a bird's nest as it did now. When the doors slid open, I rushed in, simultaneously eating a mint drop. I took a look at myself from the mirror, noticing that my hair looked even worst that it did before I tried to tackle it. I remembered that I might have had a comb in my bag so I tried to locate it.

At that same moment the doors slid open again and someone rushed in with such speed that managed to knock me down in the process. Caught off guard I lost my balance and fell backwards down to my back. I felt the hard elevator floor under my back and someone else's body on top of me.

"Oh my god I'm so sor…." I heard a man's voice. Looking up I saw that it was Justin.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Oh hey. It was you Cody." he said, still lying on top of me, looking surprised.

"Yes it's me. I mean who else could it be? I'm the only one that you have a habit crashing into in elevators. "

I said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm really sorry, I just woke up and noticed that it was really late and I thought that I was gonna be a late and…."

"Slow down for god's sake. Take breath while you're at it." I said a bit softer.

He blushed and then neither of us said anything. I noticed how close he was, his faces just inches away from mine, his body pressed to me. His hair was a mess again and he looked like he'd just woken had this weird look on his face and then I saw his eyes fall down. I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at my lips. His eyes darted between my lips and eyes.

"Your breath smells like mint." he said almost whispering.

I laughed at that and said:

"Yeah, I ate a mint drop. You want one?"

He blushed even more and looked down.

"You mind getting up? Or do you get some sick satisfaction from crashing in to people in elevators?"

He smacked my chest but got up.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I cried out.

"Oh I didn't realize that you were such a girl." he shot back.

I didn't reply and started to sulk, crossing my arms on top of my chest.

"Oh camoon get up. The doors can't close when your legs are between the doors" he said and like commanded the doors started to close, but when came in contact with my feet, slid back open again.

"See?" he stated.

I still didn't move and when the doors tried to close again but failing, Justin sighed and said:

"Okay I'm sorry I called you a girl."

I looked up and stared him straight in the eyes. He didn't back down, but with me sprawled and sulking on the floor, my bottom lip sticking out, I saw that he was holding back a smile. My lips started to twitch up too but I was determined not to laugh first. We stayed there for a while, but then Justin gave up and burst out laughing. I couldn't hold it any longer, so I did the same.

Still laughing he held up a hand and helped me up.

We eventually made our way to the studio. We started to work and practice dancing. At first I was a bit nervous, but quickly got over it and relaxed. I was still a bit stiff and didn't say my ideas out loud that much.

The day went on and soon it was time to call it a day and go back to our rooms. Justin was still a bit sore from the swimming last night, so we didn't go up to the pool.

The next day went on pretty much the same as yesterday; we got up, practiced and went to bed.

When I woke up on Friday, exactly seven days from when we started, I got up normally, ate and went down to the studio. Justin was already there and snickering he said good morning and smiled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing…" he said still smiling, trying hard not to laugh.

"No tell me what it is!"

"It's just that you have your shirt on the wrong way." he said.

"What?" I then looked down at my shirt and indeed, I could see the seams. Justin giggled at my shocked expression but when I took a hold of the hem of the shirt and lifted it above my head, taking the shirt off-his laugh faded. I looked at him and saw that he was goggling. Deciding to take advance of the situation and getting back at me from earlier, I walked slowly toward him and asked in a low voice:

"Like what you see?"

Justin met my eyes but it didn't take long for them to start roaming my naked torso again.

"I just never realized that you actually did have a six-pack." he said quietly. ¨

I smiled and thought that I could take this a bit further, tease him a bit.

"Yep, I really do. Want to touch it?" I said calmly.

"What? Of course not. That'd be weird." he said but the fact that he was still looking at me convinced me otherwise.

"Oh camoon. You know you want to." I said and walked closer. I was only two steps away from him, but he didn't back away.

"I didn't say nothing" he exclaimed.

"The first rule of lying is that you tend to use double negatives. " I said and moved one step closer, leaving us just one small step apart.

When he didn't reply or do anything, I took a hold of his hand, lifted it up and placed it on my stomach.

I had no idea how he'd react, a small voice in my head saying that I pushed this too far.

I lowered my own hand, but his still stayed there. Slowly he started to move it around my abs. His fingertips barely touched my skin I got goose bumps.

"What is he doing? I was sure he was gonna either freak out, or hit me."

The air had gone really thin and I felt like the room was gradually getting hotter. I looked at Justin, and the same time he looked up to me. We held eye contact, while his fingers traced softly around my abdomen. The tension was building up by the second. When his fingers started to make their way up to my chest, I notice that I wasn't breathing anymore. His fingers made their way up to my chest, to my collarbone, traced it up to my shoulder. The whole time we looked in to each other's eyes, and I was sure that I might pass out any second. Then he putted his hand completely against my chest, spreading his fingers wide. I looked at him, my mouth a slightly open and then when I thought that couldn't take it anymore a second longer, he suddenly pushed me back, hard.

I stumbled a couple steps, but was able to stay on my feet.

"You're not gonna fool me that easily." he said smiling, but his smile faded a bit too fast. He turned around and said:

"Can we get back to work? And put some clothes on, will you?"

The rest of the practice went on Justin being totally normal- or trying at least. There was this weird tension, making both of us slightly awkward. I noticed that Justin avoided coming too close, certainly didn't touch me and avoided my gaze. I tried my best but at the end of the practice I was certain that something was up.

After the practice and were collecting our stuff I walked over to Justin with the intention to talk to him.

"Hey um Justin?"

"Yep?"

"I umm…" I started, but the same time he turned to look at me. He seemed just normal, eyes smiling like usual, making me think if I had imagined it all.

"You what? Oh god are finally admitting that you took ballet lessons too?" he said teasing, pretending to be excited.

"I waited so long for this. I knew it, I knew it!" he yelled and did a little victory dance.

"Oh shut up Justin. I'm not a ballerina like you." I said and nudged him to the shoulder. I was getting even surer that I had just made it all up.

"I...I just wanted to ask if, if you fancied eating out again?"

I wasn't sure if he bought it, he looked at me uncertainly, but to my relief he said:

"Yeah okey sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Maybe that Chinese place again?"

"Okay sure. Let's meet up in the lobby in about hour? I need to shower and stuff" Justin said cheerfully.

"Yea sure."

We went back to our rooms; I took a shower and changed my clothes. Exactly 61 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I went up and opened it, revealing Justin behind the door.

I took a look at my watch, crossed my arms on top of my chest and said looking very annoyed:

"You're late."

He took a look at his watch too and said:

"Yeah, exactly one minute." He turned to leave, but I didn't follow him. He raised one eyebrow, and when I still didn't move, he sighed and looked at me.

"Are you serious Cody? It was one minute for god's sake. " When I still didn't react in any way, he switched his tactic.

"Do you really want me to start tickling you again? Because I still remember how much you enjoyed it."

"Okey fine!" I replied quickly. Justin just smiled and said something like "I thought so" and started walking to the elevator.

We got down to the lobby and went out. The hotel had stone walls and a big gate. The gate was guarded by a hotel employee, who sat in a small booth opening and closing the gate when necessary. When we walked past him, he suddenly yelled:

"Hey wait up!"

We turned to look at him, and he walked out from the booth, and walked over to us.

"You might not want to go there." he said when he reached us.

"What do you mean?" Justin was the first to ask.

"There are some fans waiting behind that gate. Someone said that you might be staying here and some true fans are camping out there, to find if that's true." he explained.

"What? You mean that we can't go outside anymore? We did that a couple days ago and it went just fine." Justin asked.

"Yea, but that was before they heard the rumor that you might actually be here. But like I said, it's just a rumor, they don't know for sure, so if they don't see you, they are probably gonna just go away tomorrow or the day after that. So- if I was you, I'd lay low for a while." the employee said and walked back to his booth.

"This can't be real! We're stuck in this hotel! Like we don't spend enough time there already…" Justin said looking annoyed.

"Calm down. It's just for couple of days. We can just order something from the room service and watch a movie." I offered touching his shoulder calmingly.

"Yea, okay fine…" he huffed and we turned around and left.

We walked back to my room, I called the room service and ordered some pizza, coke and for dessert some chocolate pudding. We popped a DVD on, and waited for the food to come. Couple minutes later, I heard a knock and opened the door, letting the hotel worker roll a cart in and then leave.

"What are we having today?" Justin asked and was about to walk over to the cart, but I shooed him back saying:

"You just go back to the bed and start the movie. I'll bring the food over."

"Oooh, this is fancy. Are you just being nice, or is there something you want?" Justin asked, but plopped himself down to the huge bed.

"I'm trying to be nice and the first thing you assume is that I want something? You are just horrible. "I said smiling and rolled the cart over to my side of the bed, I went to sit next to him and he putted the DVD on.

"What are we watching? Here, take some pizza." I asked and handed his pizza.

"The Bridesmaids. "

When I looked at him funny, he asked:

"What? It's a great movie!"

I just smiled, took my pizza and replied:

"Oh nothing. I just didn't think you as the romantic type, that's all."

"Well, I am. I like romantic movies and that's it. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked loudly looking challengingly at me.

"No no I don't. Calm down dude. Romance is nice, really nice!" I said holding my hands up.

"Good. Now shut up."

I just smiled and turned to watch the movie.

The movie was actually good. We bursted out laughing more than once. When the pizza was gone, I offered Justin the chocolate pudding. He took, looking at it like he was sure that at any second a worm or something would crawl out.

"Do you need a magnifying glass? Or maybe a microscope?" I asked. He looked up to me and then blushed.

"I just wanted to find out what was in it…"

"Well. I can assure you that it's perfectly harmless cup of chocolate pudding. I can even test it out for you, make sure it's safe." I said and at that I scooped a spoonful from his cup and plopped it to my mouth.

"Hmm... " I said and pretended to be deep in thought.

"After a long and hard analysis, I came to the conclusion that it's a cup of very normal British chocolate pudding."

Justin laughed and tasted the pudding too. After he put it to his mouth, his eyes closed and he made a noise of pleasure.

"Mmmmmm…That is amazing."

"I know. It's so good. I ordered it yesterday and was tempted to eat few cups more. Well, quite many cups actually." I said and he laughed at that.

"Hey you got of it on your chin. "he said, reached out his hand and wiped it away with his finger. He then putted the finger to his mouth and smiled. Our eyes locked and I saw that the chocolate pudding was almost the same color as his eyes. He slowly slipped his finger out his mouth and for some reason I found that incredibly sexy. Justin smiled again and then turned to watch the movie again. I felt like there were butterflies in my stomach.

"Get it together. For gods sake he's Justin Bieber, empathize the word he. And he is just winding you up."

I got back watching the movie and tried to focus, when my mind was wondering to all sorts of places.

"Do you want to get under the covers and warm up?" I suddenly heard.

"What?" I asked my mouth dropping open.

"I mean that can I go under the blanket? It's kind of cold…" Justin asked and looking at me.

I snapped my mouth close, when I realized that it was still open.

"I umm yeah sure." I said and got of the bed, watching Justin crawl under the blanket. He settled in the middle of the bed and curled up in to small ball. I smiled, thinking that he looked quite cute right now.

"Come on Cody, its nice and warm in here." Justin said and patted an area next to him. I did as I was told, and climbed next to him. I gathered pillows behind my back, resting in a half laying half sitting position.

I settled down sighing contently.

"Can we snuggle?" he said very unexpectedly. I snapped to look at him, and he was smiling, so I thought that he must've have been joking.

"Yeah sure:" I answered.

I turned to look at the TV again, but then Justin suddenly moved towards me, sitting right next to me, then took my hand lifting it up and sliding himself under it, his head resting in my chest. He let my hand fall back down, settling down at his tummy.

He then sighed contently too.

"Relax Cody, you're harder than a rock." he then said, while I was trying to get over my shock.

"I- I just didn't think that you'd actually do it." I stumbled over my words.

"Of course I would. I love to snuggle, it's one of the best things in this world." he said simply.

We watched the movie and I started to relax. At one point there was a scene that we found very funny, a bit too funny to be honest and laughed with tears flowing down our eyes, clutching our stomachs. Justin was laughing even harder than I was; he turned to lie on his tummy, burrowing his head between my shoulder and neck. My laughter had started to fade, but when I saw how bad he was laughing I cracked up again.

After we finally got ourselves under control the movie had ended. I reached for the remote and turned the TV off. Justin didn't make any effort to get up and leave so I said:

"Hey it's over. Time to get little Justin to bed."

When he still didn't move I nudged him slightly.

"Ummmrjhngerune just ten minutes…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Just let me lie here for ten more minutes. It's so soft and warm and mmm…"

I laughed but decided to let him stay. I mean- it was pretty comfortable right here.

"You really like to snuggle don't you." I asked amused.

"Yep"

I lied there, my hand resting on Justin's back, listening him breathing. His breath slid across my chest and his face looked so peaceful, making me reluctant to wake him. After a while I thought that I better do it now, before it gets too late, so I said quietly:

"Hey Justin? It's getting late. "

He showed no reaction so touched his face softly. He didn't move, so repeated myself a bit louder, but he stayed still.

"Did he fall asleep? He did look a bit tired. Should I wake him up?"

I looked at him, he looked so calm and relaxed. He did these little sniffling sounds sometimes, making me smile.

"Oh camoon. What harm can it do. I'll just let him sleep there for tonight He did look really tired..."

So I let him stay. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep too, when I listened his rhythmic breathing.


	8. Chapter 8 From The past To Evil Plans

Chapter 8 From The past To Evil Plans:

Authors Notes:

In this chapter there is gonna be some past Justin/Selena, but the only purpose is to make Cody understand Justin better, making them bond and all that. And in the next chapter it will get a lot hotter, i promise...

I woke up in the morning feeling very relaxed. I had slept better than I had in a long while. I hummed in satisfaction and stretched my hands above my head.

"Ouch!" I heard someone say in a sleepy voice. I quickly looked to me right, seeing Cody lying there and looking at me annoyed.

"I let you stay the night and the first thing you do is smack me in the face?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"What? You let me stay the night? You were supposed not to let me fall asleep!" I exclaimed suddenly very awake.

"Why? You looked so tired. And I did try to get you up, but you just mumbled something like ten more minutes and then you fell asleep. Not my fault." he replied and stretched.

"Not your fault? You could had just chucked me out of the bed!" I cried out.

"Why are you so upset about this? We just slept in a same bed, nothing more." he answered raising one eyebrow.

I wasn't sure myself why I reacted that way, maybe I was just embarrassed and didn't know what to do and I had slept so well and it had been a long time since I had woken up next to someone.

"I umm. I just….My stylist, Anna, really wants me to find a "special someone" and me spending the night with someone, withanyone will just give her more to go on about." I replied looking down.

"Well, you don't have to tell her that don't you?" Cody asked plopping up to one elbow.

"Yeah I guess I don't. It's just that we've known each other for quite a long time and she'll see if I'm hiding something. It's like if I'd tell you not to think about a pink elephant, what are you thinking?" I explained.

"A pink elephant. "he answered laughing.

"Exactly."

"Are you gonna see her today?" he asked like he had read my thoughts.

"Yea, she wants to go shopping again. But I'm pretty sure that she's gonna interrogate me again." I told him.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yeah ever since she and my bodyguard finally told each other how they felt, she had texted and called me every day telling how great love is and that I just have to find someone, because it's been so long since Selena."

Her name made me a bit sad but I tried to hide it from Cody. I didn't seem to fool him, when he asked in a soft voice:

"So you're not together anymore?"

"Naah, we broke up about six months ago." I replied trying to sound confident, but couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Oh that's too bad. I thought you were together." he said and looked at me with those ocean blues. He didn't seem to pity me- I hated when people did that- he just seemed to genuinely care.

"Yah most people do- and I don't blame them, we never went shouting that we broke up."

"Why's that?" he asked.

Normally if someone would've asked that same question, I would've told them that it was none of their business and to get lost, but now, I really didn't care. It was actually nice to sit and talk with Cody- even if it was about Selena.

"It seemed too private, too…I'd feel too exposed in somehow. Which is pretty ironic thinking how public our relationship was. " I told him. He seemed to understand and most importantly, he seemed to care. I didn't get that a lot nowadays. I mean I do have friends and assistants and John my bodyguard was always there if I needed to talk, Anna too. But they really didn't quite understand somehow. They did listen and give me advice, but they had very hectic lives, a lot to do and all that. Sometimes I really do feel lonely even when surrounded by people.

I told Cody how me and Selena met, how we were set up by our managers.

"We first met in a meeting with our managers and other staff and I thought that she was beautiful. I even accidently knocked down her water glass when I went up to talk to her. She just laughed." I told him, smiling at the memory. Cody just smiled and told me to carry on with the story. So I did.

"We started talking, well she was a lot better at it; I kept forgetting words and mixing them up. She didn't seem to mind thought.

She and her crew left and I was so angry at myself not asking her out, so I asked John to get her number somehow and he did. Two days later he brought me hre number and wished me luck. "

I fell silent, so Cody asked:

"So did you call her?"

"I did. It took me another two days to work up the nerve. I finally did and managed to ask her out. She said yes.

Our first date was at a hotel. We were not allowed to leave the hotel for security reasons. I would have wanted to take her out bowling, but my manager said that that I couldn't do that. We would have had to rent the whole bowling alley. He was a bit over protective back then." I laughed and Cody did too. He then got up to rest his head on top of his pillow.

"Oh I'm sorry, you really don't want to listen me go on about my ex-girlfriend haha." I said making an effort to get out of bed, but I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"No it's fine. I want you to." he said simply looking me in the eyes. Somehow I got the feeling that he knew that I needed talk about this, even if I didn't want to. And I really didn't want to. I haven't talked about Selena to anyone, but somehow it didn't feel so bad to talk about her to Cody.

"You sure? It's a long story." I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." he confirmed and smiled softly.

"Well we are in England, so shall we drink some tea? Or as they say it over here "put the kettle on"? I asked and got up.

Cody laughed but nodded.

I made us a cup of tea and walked back to the bed. Cody had made the bed and was no slipping back under the covers. He held the blanket up while I sat next to him and gave him his cup.

"So, where were you?" Cody asked when we had settled nicely.

"Okay…." I sighed and went on with the story. I told him about our second date, how our first four dates happened in a hotel room, how we went for dinner and when I knocked down my drink to my lap. I told him how we finally went bowling and I dropped the ball on my toe and couldn't play anymore.

"Wow. I mean wow. You are just horrible at dating. " Cody said when he had finished laughing. I smacked him playfully across the forehead.

"But please carry on."

"Fine."

I then told him when I took her to meet my parents, and the same night when I finally kissed her. How it felt amazing, like the whole world had disappeared around us. And I told him when a month after that we shared the night. I remembered how special that time was. We took it slow, there was no rush.

I felt sad again was reluctant to go on. Cody saw that and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I know this is not one of those amazing love stories. I know that there is a bad ending."

And with that I carried on.

I told him about the first time we appeared in the red carpet together and when we went official.

"I had never been so happy in my life. She was everything I wanted. I was…I was in love."

I had told her that many times, but saying it out loud again after all this time felt so weird. Cody didn't say a word, just stayed there silent. And I went on.

I told him about our holidays away, our camping trips our dancing lesson. Our everything.

"So, what happened then?" Cody asked quietly.

"She broke it up."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Why?"

"Because she could."

"I thought you were in love."

"I was. I never said that she was too."

Cody stayed silent for a minute but then asked:

"She just pretended?"

"No. No she didn't. We had a blast together."

"So what went wrong? Did she cheat?"

"No. She would never do something like that. One day she was just gone. Told me how this was the end for us. Then walked away. I think she cried. I can't remember. "

"I don't understand." he said and rose up to look me in the eyes. I didn't look back.

"I don't think I do either. Sometimes I think that the managers set us up only because they thought it would bring good publicity for the both of us. And it did, no doubting that."

"So she did pretend?" Cody asked.

"No. She did love me. She really did but the thing is that it just…it just.."

"She just didn't love you quite enough. " he continued for me.

"Yes…yes."

I had always known that, but I was too ashamed to admit it. Too scared maybe. But the feeling had always been there- me loving her more than she would ever love me.

"This is ridiculous. We're dudes; we don't talk about love and ex-girlfriends." I laughed embarrassed.

"Yeah I guess we don't. Except that sometimes we do." Cody hummed, making me feel less ashamed that I had just poured my heart out.

"I know why she left you." Cody said suddenly.

"Well do tell me. I'd like to know too."

"You cuddle too much."

"What?" I asked until I realized that he was kidding.

"I don't cuddle that much."

"Oh yes you do. You were draped around me like a…."

"Oh don't even think about finishing that sentence." I dared him. He just smiled evilly and opened his mouth to talk, but before he got a word out, I took a pillow and smacked him in the face.

He looked at me confused for a second, but then said:

"Oh this is war!" he yelled and before I had time to react, he'd taken a pillow and smacked me with it.

Then we started a very immature pillow fight. First we just smacked each other on the bed, but when Cody saw that he was losing, he fled from the bed and ran behind a couch.

"Camoon Cody, surrender and step away from the sofa. I promise I'll be nice. Or not."

I walked around the couch but saw that there was no one there. Realizing that I had been ambushed I quickly turned around but it was too late. I had about two seconds to dodge Cody who was jumping towards me.

Well I didn't. We both crashed on the floor, Cody on top of me. He quickly sat up, to strangle me by the hips, so I couldn't get up.

"I get why you enjoy this so much." he said.

"Enjoy what?" I asked out of breath.

"Being on top. This is rather nice actually." He replied and then started to bounce up and down on top my hips.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Cody stooooop!" I yelled.

"What? Don't you enjoy this?" he asked looking innocent.

"No I really don't! You're squishing my balls!"

"Oh I'm sorry. "he said and stopped. "Buuuut I think of something more enjoyable that we can do" he continued and winked.

"Like what?" I asked convincing myself that he didn't mean that. He leaned back and put one hand behind him on my thigh. He then slid it slowly down while looking at me smirking.

"Oh god is he really…?" My thoughts were interrupted when a pillow that had been next to leg, hit my face.

"You sneaky little thing!" I managed to yell while trying to cover my face. Cody started to giggle uncontrollably. I took advantage of the situation and took a firm grip of his hips and pushed him to the right. He was caught off guard, so it was relatively easy to get on top of him.

He was still giggling and it made me smile, the way he just couldn't make it stop. Soon I had no choice than to collapse on his chest laughing.

Cody managed to stop at some point but while he got a hold of himself, I lost it even more. He patted me on the back, trying to calm me down. I eventually did, but didn't get up. Laying there was just so nice. He was caressing my back and I didn't mind. I felt his chest move up and down when he breathed.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Cody? Are you there? This in Anna, Justin's stylist. "

"Oh fuck." I said and jumped up. "Don't let her in, she can't see me!"

"What why hell not?"

"Shhh…! She can't hear me either" I whispered. "She can't know that I'm here because I told her earlier as a joke that I'm on a date." I whispered.

"And why on earth would you do that?"

"So she'd stop telling me to go on one!"

"That makes no sense. " Cody shook his head.

"I don't care! Now go open the door, do whatever she tells you to, but don't let her know that I'm here!" I whispered, pulled him up and pushed him to the door and panicked where I would hide. I went under the bed. Cody laughed when I was crawling there, so I nicely gave him the finger.

I heard the door open and then Anna's voice:

"Hello Cody, it's nice to meet you. I'm Anna, Justin's stylist."

"Hello Anna, nice to meet you too. What brings you here?"

"I'm taking Justin out to find him something for the gala on Sunday which you'll be attending. Your stylist called saying he's sick and asked me to find you something to wear. I hope that's okey?"

"Yeah sure, that sounds nice. Should we leave now?"

"Yeah that'd be great. Let's just get Justin and let's go. Do you happen to know where he is? He told me that he's on a date." I heard Anna say and I cursed silently.

"I ummm… He…He said that he had to cancel, because they won't let us leave this hotel, because of the fans outside."

"That was pretty good Cody. " I thought to myself.

"What? Are you sure?" Anna asked in a voice that I had heard before. It was the voice when she knows that she is being lied to and she's giving you one more chance to tell the truth. I hoped that Cody saw the hint, because Anna wasn't a fan of liars.

"I umm..I uh….Okay fine. The date was yesterday and haven't seen him since. "

"What?"

"So, are you saying that he stayed over?" Anna asked suggestively.

"I uhh. Yeah I guess. " he then turned his head a bit to the beds direction, with an evil smirk on.

"Oh no. No no no no. Oh noooo you won't Cody. "

"Well, actually, I happen to know a little something about the date:" he said and leaned on the doorframe. He did exactly as I feared.

"That little bastard is just making this up as he goes. He's so gonna pay for this." I thought as Anna looked at Cody interested.

"Well do carry on."

"I don't know much…."

"you know nothing."

"But I did happen to see his date last night:"

"oh you little…"

"Blond, blue eyes."

"what?"

"Very fit. I mean, very fit. Really pretty too."

"okay I have no words left."

"I'm a bit jealous for him, his date was just gorgeous."

Under the bed I hit my head to the floor. Repetetly.

"Wow, that's just great! You can tell me all about it, when we go and get him. This is just great!"

I heard them walking out and the door shut.

After a while thinking about how to get back at Cody I crawled out the bed. I reasoned that they'd be going up to my room, and that I should go there too. I walked out and headed up.

When I arrived to my floor, I saw Cody and Anna at my door. Cody turned around and greeted me happily.

"Oh hi Justin! Me and Anna were just looking for you, she's gonna take us shopping. For the gala."

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hello Justin! Where have you been?" Anna asked with a twinkle in her eye that I knew too well. It was the sign that I wasn't gonna have a good time on our little shopping trip.

"Just around. " I answered. Cody was smiling and I wanted to punch him.

"He knew exactly what he was doing. He's so gonna suffer."

"Mmm okay. Should we leave? John is waiting for us." Anna asked and walked back to the elevator.

We went down to the car where John was waiting with a bunch of flowers for Anna. I knew that this could take some time, so I just sat in the car.

Surely they started to make out. I heard a door open and Cody sat next to me.

"Do you mind explaining me what the hell just happened? " I asked and turned to look at Cody angrily.

"Well, I believe that Anna just got a punch of flo…"

"Shut up! You know what I'm talking about!"

Cody didn't reply for a moment, just sat there smirking at me. "oh what would I do to wipe that smirk fof his face…"

"Well?" I pushed when he didn't answer.

"If you are not talking about the flowers, I have no idea what you mean." he said smiling sweetly. I was just about to yell or punch or hug him, whatever it would take to get him to talk, but then John and Anna got in the car, sitting on the front seat.

"You are such a cute couple!" Cody said happily and then winked at me.

"Oh thank you Cody, you're just so nice, isn't he John?" Anna asked and turned to John.

"Yes, he is." John said simply.

"Justin?" Anna asked.

"What?" I answered sharply.

"Isn't Cody great?"

"Mmm yeah. He is juuust wonderful. " I said and shot Cody a look that told him exactly what I thought about him. And it wasn't so wonderful.

"Thanks man. I like you too." Cody said with a smirk and patted my shoulder. I went over ways I could get back at him, because I knew that this shopping trip was gonna be nightmare.

Surely, once we got the mall and Anna had escorted us to a shop and in to the chancing rooms, the grilling started.

I was in one of the stalls trying on a suit that Anna had picked out when I heard her voice through the curtain.

"Soo Justin."

"Yes?"

"Little bird told me that you were on a date last night." I could hear Cody muffling his laughter.

"Mm." I answered.

"Is that a yes?"

"It was an mm. Are you sure that I need a bow?" I tried to redirect the conversation, but knowing that it wouldn't probably work.

"Yes you do. And don't try to chance the subject." Anna said. I didn't reply.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?"

"Tell me about the date."

"What date?"

"Justin Drew Bieber" Anna said in a very sharp mom-like voice. I could hear that Cody was struggling to hold back his laughter.

"You are gonna tell me every detail there is to tell about your date, or I'm gonna tie that bow around your neck and squeeze it out of you." Anna said again with the mom-voice. Cody apparently couldn't hold his laughter any longer, but was no giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"oh you are gonna regret doing that…"

"Well umm…" I knew that I had to tell Anna something or she would strangle me right here and now. I thought that I could make this a bit more pleasant for myself by starting the project of revenging Cody right away.

"Yes, there was a date." I started. I could hear Cody trying to control himself, so he could listen to me.

"you better listen…"

"We tried to go out for dinner, but there was a fan situation so it didn't work. So we stayed at the hotel, watched a movie and fell asleep."

I could hear a quiet "what" from Cody. It only made me smile and carry on.

"We watched "The Bridesmaids" and it was so cute when she fell asleep in my arms. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. Like an angel." Anna was saying aww and Cody had gone silent. I just had to see his expression, so I walked out from the stall, only wearing suit pants and shoes.

When I walked out, I saw Anna looking at me happily and Cody more amazed. His eyes roamed my naked torso before he realized that I noticed his stare. He then looked quickly away blushing. I just smiled.

"Tell us more!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well, what can I tell? She was really beautiful. Blond hair that was soft as…as hmm. soft as kittens fur." I earned another awwwfrom Anna. Cody was looking at me his mouth open, our eyes locked and I went on.

"And oh…She had the most gorgeous blue eyes. They were sky and ocean blue at the same time. "

Anna was melting and Cody kept looking me in the eyes. I suddenly found myself lost in his eyes, describing them, rather than making it up.

"When she laughed, there was this sparkle in her eyes. It made me happy every time she smiled. I wanted to make her smile again. And if he was ever sad, I'd do anything to make that better."

I saw Cody's eyes widen and only then comprehended what I just said. I looked at Anna, but she didn't seem to notice my little slip.

"I umm.. . I should try on the rest of the suit huh?" I said and before anyone had time to react, I shut the curtains and rested my head against the cool surface of the mirror.

When Anna was finally satisfied with my suit, it was Cody's turn. I tried to act just normal, like nothing had happened.

Cody tried on a suit and was fiddling with my phone. I heard the curtain open and looked up. Cody walked out and looked just so, well fit. He was wearing a basic black well fitted suit, a white dress shirt, with a thin black tie. The suit really highlighted his broad shoulders and narrow waist. I thought about his amazing abs that I had had the pleasure of getting to know better.

"Justin?" he said.

"What?"

"You're staring."

I blushed and looked away.

"Was not."

He just smiled wickedly.

"And pick your phone from the floor will you? Someone might step on it."

I hastily looked down and indeed saw my phone on the floor. I snatched it up, avoiding the mirrors, knowing that I'd be red as a fire truck.

"So, do I look okay?" he asked, admiring himself from the mirror.

"Umm I don't know. Your ego is in the way." I said. He just snorted, but Anna gave me a disapproving look.

"Don't be so mean Justin." she said.

"Says the woman who threatened to string me up by my bow." I said and earned a bad look from Anna again. She was measuring and fiddling with Cody's suit.

"I still might."

When we finally got back to our hotel, I had a plan to get back to Cody. He wasn't gonna get away with his little stunt that easily.


	9. Chapter 9: Drunken Cody & The other Guy

Chapter 9: Drunken Cody & The other Guy

Authors Notes:

I am sorry. I really am. It's just that… I met Cody and we ran away together to Bali, so been a bit busy. But seriously i am sorry, and really ashamed.

UPDATE: i noticed that the link didn't work, so i added some instruction

 

 

Here it is, chapter Nine! Sorry its kinda long….

I looked at Cody who was sitting next to me in the car. He looked out the window and listened to his ipod.

He looked calm and relaxed.

"Enjoy it while you can. After I'm done with you, you're gonna be everything but calm and collected."

When I first thought about how to revenge Cody's little stunt back at the hotel room, my first idea was just push him into a pool or steal his cellphone. But when Anna had interrogated me and all he did was laugh his ass off, I decided that I had to come up with something better. When I saw Cody's expression when I told him about my alleged date, and described the evening we had, I knew what had to be done.

I felt that someone was watching me so turned my head to the right, and indeed Justin was looking at me, smiling kinda creepily.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he answered but kept smiling somehow evilly.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what? I'm not doing anything." Justin answered looking all innocent.

I eyed him for a while longer but then just mumbled "never mind" and turned away. I thought I heard him laugh very quietly but I wasn't sure. Somehow I had a feeling that something was up.

 

 

We got back to the hotel when the sun was setting. We were all tired, so Anna and John just said goodnight and me and Justin went up to our rooms. I lived five floor lower than Justin, so I left the elevator first. When I was walking towards to my room I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back and saw Justin behind me.

"Justin? Aren't you going back to your room?" I asked surprised.

"Of course I am. I'm just gonna walk you back to your room." he said simply.

I frowned and asked "You do realize that the distance from the elevator door to my door is about 10 meters?"

"Yeah I do." he answered and we arrived to my door. I pushed the key in but suddenly felt him right behind me.

"I just wanted to wish you goodnight." he whispered to my ear. I quickly turned around and found myself face to face with him. Little surprised I took a step back, but realized that I couldn't, because the door was right behind me.

"Why? You have never done that before:"

He leaned closer to me, until we were just centimeters apart. He hand sneaked to rest on the door next to my head, and he leaned just a bit closer.

"Well, something is gotta be done about that, right Cody?"

"Mmmhhngea...yea. Sure" was all I got out.

"Good" was all he said before he turned around and left.

When he was gone I said out loud:

"What the hell was that?"

I laughed and shook my head and walked to my room.

 

 

 

Waking up on Friday morning I yawned and stretched loudly. I enjoyed this particular part of the day very much, when you have just woken up and the bed is warm and soft and you can just lay there.

This morning that moment was rudely interrupted even before I had the time to enjoy it. While I was yawning and stuff, I heard footsteps and suddenly a voice said:  
"Good morning honey."

I haven't woken up properly so my train of thoughts was a bit silly, if you'd just realized that you're not alone in a room when you are supposed to.

"Morning? Oh yes it's not midday like usually when I wake up. Hey wait a minute….Honey? Who would call me honey. Well besides mum, but she doesn't have a man's voice…."

"I made you some breakfast." the voice said again. This time turned to look at the direction of the voice and saw Justin. He was standing next to my bed, holding a tray which smelled like bacon and eggs.

"What?" I finally got out.

"You know breakfast. The most important meal of the day. " When I kept staring at him he continued:

"It's food. You put it into your mouth and chew. Well chewing is not always necessary in case of milk or…"

"Justin shut up!"

"What? Not a good morning then huh?" he asked and sat on the bed with the tray, buttering a toast.

"What the hell are you doing? In my room? How did you even get in?" I asked finally waking up properly.

"I'm making you breakfast. And I convinced the cleaner lady to let me in. "he stated like this all was a regular thing to do.

"What? Convinced her just how exactly?" I asked

"Call it physical appeal." He answered smiling.

"You are unbelievable." I said sitting up. I noticed that the covers had slid down to my ankles and even worst I was only wearing a pair of boxers. I quickly pulled the blanket to cover myself up.

Justin chuckled and passed me a glass of orange juice.

"What's so funny?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing. It's just that last time you were keen to so of your six-pack and now you're so shy. "he said and winked. I just stared him mouth open. He lifted the tray putted it to my lap.

"What the hell has happened to you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied and snatched a toast.

"I mean what the hell happened ? Yesterday you were ready to punch me and now you are waking me up with breakfast."

Justin only chewed his toast and smiled.

"Are you saying that you don't enjoy being waked up with breakfast? Cuz I can eat it myself."

"No I do like it, it's really nice but…."

"But nothing. Stop over analyzing and eat your breakfast. We have a lot of to do today." he interrupted me.

"Wha-what?" I asked.

"Yes. First we practice, then I have planned something just for us." he said and stucked a toast into my mouth.

"Wlike whot?" I asked with my mouth full.

"You'll see." he answered simply, winked and told me to get dressed.

 

 

 

We went down to the studio and started to practice. Half an hour in to the practice I knew that there was definitely something up. Justin was acting super weird. When we danced he was always came to stand really close to me. When I didn't a get this one move he did, he came to stand behind me.

"So, you lift up you hand" and he took a hold of my and lifted it up to shoulder height "and then you take the other" he said and took his hand and lifted my other one up. He was standing right behind me and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Then you tilt your head back" he continued while sliding his hand along my hand, his fingertips just touching my skin. I could feel goose bumps appear. He moved his hand up to my neck, then to cheek, finally ending up on my forehead and gently pushing my head backwards to rest on his shoulder.

"Then you lift a hand up above your head" he said and lifted my hand.

"Then you spin around "he whispered and spun me around under his arm like a ballerina. I suddenly found myself staring into his eyes, noticing that I had started to breathe really fast. I tried to calm down my breathing but couldn't bring myself to look away from his eyes. He had this weird look on his face- first he was all cocky and confident, almost arrogant- but his face softened and he looked almost like a vulnerable puppy. It didn't last long, when he suddenly smirked.

"So do you think that you got it now?" he asked.

"I umm yea I think so." I was confused, baffled and a little embarrassed. Why, I didn't know.

"D'you wanna take a break?" he asked after a while.

"What? Oh no I'm fine."

And then we went back to practice. I was looking at Justin from the corner of my eye every chance I got, when he wasn't looking.

By six o'clock we were both tired and decided that it would do for the day. In the elevator Justin turned to face and me and said:

"Be ready in half an hour, I'll come to pick you up, I called John, he'll be waiting for us."

I looked at him very puzzled.

"Ready for what? Where are we going?" I asked while the door opened at his floor and he walked backwards out answering:

"I told you, I made some plans for us. "

"What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." he said simply and winked.

"But but you gotta tell me! How do I know what to wear!" I cried out but the doors were already closing.

The last thing I heard was him laughing and telling me to wear something sexy. Then the doors fully shut and I sighed but smiled. I kinda liked surprises and when it came to Justin, I had a feeling that it was gonna be quite a ride.

I hurried to my room, rushed in to shower and tried to wash my body and hair at the same time.

"only half an hour?! I need more than that! I need to wash myself and style my hair and decide what to wear and oh god I'm sounding like a girl. man up Cody."

Still I rushed around my room, drying myself, combing my hair, looking for my socks. 20 minutes later I had gotten boxers, socks on, and done something about my hair. I was now franticly looking for something to wear. I had gone through all of my suitcases but hadn't found anything.

"something sexy? what the hell is that? he could've at least tell if we are gonna be outside, are we gonna eat or aaargh I hate him!"

Then I noticed a little brown paper bag next to the stuff Anna had gotten me. I reached to take, peaking in. There was a small paper note on top and I read it:

"if you ever need to wow someone –Anna"

I smiled and turned the note. On the other side there was more handwriting:

"you'll look steaming sexy in these."

I threw the note away and took what was in the bag. I pulled out a white low cut t-shirt, pair of black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. Looking at the clock I saw that I had about five minutes, so I putted my faith in to Anna's hands and pulled the clothes on. I walked up to the mirror and saw that Anna was right.

The jeans were like made for me, the shirt really showed some skin and the leather jacket gave me some bad boy vibes. I had just time to get my wallet and keys before there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I shouted. I walked to the door, opened it and saw Justin. I greeted him but he stayed silent.

"Wow. You really nailed the looking-sexy thing. Good job." he said looking me from head to toe. I felt a bit shy so I looked down and quietly mumbled a thank you.

"Oh don't be shy or modest. You look great. I now have to shoo people away from trying to get a piece of you." he said smiling

"Now camoon lets go."

I was bright red but followed him. We got down to the lobby, and I saw John. I greeted him happily and he showed us to our car. My mouth fell open. It wasn't just a car, it was a goddamn limo.

"What? Are you serious?" I turned to Justin.

"Yep." he said simply and opened the door for me. I went in, still very amazed. Justin sat next to me, but I was too busy looking at the limo.

"Look Justin there's champagne and soda and is that chocolate? " I exclaimed and ate one. "Mmm that's so good! Oh look look there's a telly and is that a skylight?"

Justin just laughed at me. "Wow calm down Cody. It's like you've never been on a limo." I looked down a bit embarrassed.

"You've never been on a limo." he said again, stating the fact this time.

"Yeah my mum doesn't want the fame getting to me, so I have a weekly allowance. "

"Wow, That's…that's so cool. Your mum is great." he said. I looked up, expecting him to say that that's so lame or something. Instead he just smiled at me.

"I guess." I answered. He kept smiling at me and suddenly rose to get some of the chocolate. That exact same moment John pushed the gas pedal and the limo jerked forward. Justin lost his balance and I quickly tried to keep him from crashing to the floor by stretching my hand to grab him from his bicep.

That didn't work out as planned, instead reaching I lost my balance too, and we both landed face first to the floor. Well Justin's face was on the floor, mine was on his back.

"Ouch god dammed!" he shouted.

"I just crushed my nose…." I moaned.

"Why the hell are you complaining, I hit the floor!"

"It still hurt….." I said Justin cursed under his breath .

"You have nice cologne. What brand is it?" I asked.

"Just get up will you !"

I climbed back on the seat.

"Oh shit fucking dammed…." Justin cursed and followed me looking very irritated. I took one look at his face and tried very hard not to smile. I failed miserably but tried to get myself together when I saw his face.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?"

He looked so funny when he sulked like that so I couldn't take it so I bursted out laughing. He looked even madder so I signaled him to look in the mirror. He did and saw that his face was covered in chocolate.

Somehow he had managed to knock down the bowl of chocolate and land face first into it. There was still chocolate all over the floor.

"Here, let me help you." I said reaching to get a towel and wetted it with some water. I turned back to look at him and he was still sulking shooting bad glares at the towel.

"Or would you rather want me to lick it off?"

He just huffed and scooted closer. I slowly reached up and wiped the chocolate off his face. I kept laughing every now and then and soon he couldn't keep a straight face either. Together we laughed and tried to get the chocolate off.

"We so need to take a picture!" he exclaimed. I smiled and moved closer to him. He lifted his phone and I heard a click. He turned to look at the picture but frowned.

"You need to come closer; I can only see half of your face."

"No way! If I come any closer you'll get the chocolate on me too!"

He thought awhile, then smiled and patted his knee.

"Hop on."

"What?"

"Camoon, it's the only way to fit that gorgeous face of yours in to this picture. So, hop on " he said and patted his knee again.

"I'm not sure was that a compliment or an insult." I answered.. Justin looked at me for a while like willing me to jump to his lap, but since I didn't move, he huffed and said.

"Fine. If you don't wanna do it willingly, we'll do it the hard way."

"That's not the way the saying gooooaargh!" The rest of my sentence turned into a very manly scream when he scooped me with one arm under my legs and the other behind me shoulders to his lap. I automatically wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep myself from meeting the floor again.

"Theeere we go." Justin said happily and I poked his cheek. Okay it wasn't the best revenge but it would do.

He just giggled and picked up his phone again. I positioned myself better in his lap and looked at the camera. Right before he pushed the button, I turned my head and gave his chocolate cheek a kiss the same moment I heard the click again. Justin turned to look at me and then said smiling.

"You got chocolate on your face after all." I looked at the mirror and noticed that I indeed had chocolate on my lips. I licked it away with my tongue. I then grabbed the towel behind me and started to wipe Justin's face again. He closed his eyes, his arm resting on my hip, the other on my lap, holding my tight keeping me from falling. Or leaving in that matter.

I noticed that he had a small scar on his forehead, just below his hairline.

"Where did you get this from?" I asked and traced the scar with my finger. Justin shuttered and I looked at him inquiringly.

"Your fingers are cold." he explained. "And as for the scar…" he was interrupted by John, rolling the window down between the drivers and passage space.

"Hey guys we are here. What the hell are you doing?"

"Cody was scared of this big limo, so I thought…." Justin was interrupted again, this time by me smacking him with the towel.

"Actually, Justin was so clumsy, that he couldn't even keep his balance sitting town and…." I couldn't end my sentence, because Justin pushed me off his lap on to the seat.

"I didn't hurt your feelings did I? Does little Justin need a kiss to make it all better huh?" I said in a voice that you'd talk to a cute puppy dog, kitten or a baby.

"Shut up Cody. And get out, we are here." he answered blushing slightly, but trying to cover it.

"Teenagers…." we heard John sigh quietly.

"Oh wait don't go yet!" Justin suddenly shouted just before I opened the door. The widows were darkened so I couldn't see where we were.

Justin quickly jumped out the car and closed the door.

"What is wrong with him?" I asked John.

"I'd like to know too. He's just being, well, Justin. "

I laughed and then the door opened on my side. Justin stretched his hand out, I took it and he helped me out the car.

"Well thank you my sweet prince."

"You are welcome my sweetest princess." he answered and bowed. We both chuckled and then I looked around us for the first time. We were in a park, in front of a fish and chips booth.

I turned to look at Justin.

"Really? This was your big plan?"

"It's part of it. After all we are in England, so we just have to try fish and chips." he said and walked over to the booth.

He ordered three, and once they were ready, he gave on to John and then took me by the hand and led me deeper to the park. It was getting dark, so the street lights were on, making the park look a bit magical. He kept pulling me deeper, using short cuts through small paths. We had started to climb uphill, and soon I was breathing heavily.

When we finally emerged through a bush, we were on top of a hill. There was a bench and Justin walked over and sat down. I looked around and saw that the place was isolated, bushes and trees surrounding it, except in front of us, where there was breathtaking view down to a valley.

A small river flowed calmingly down in the valley. A light wind moved the tree's leafs, making a quiet swishing sound.

"Wow. "was all I could say.

"Yeah." Justin said and handed me my food.

"How did you find this place?" I asked. The only way you could've found it, was if you already knew where it was. Kinda like Hogwards.

"I googled." Justin said simply. When I looked at him eyebrow crooked he chuckled.

"I asked a friend. He told me about this."

In silence we ate the fish and chips. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a silence. We both took in our surroundings, all the quiet little noises the nature made.

After a while I set my container down next to me on the bench.

"That was amazing. Best meal I ever had."

"I know right? If I'd known that it tastes this good, I would have moved to London agezes ago." Justin agreed. We both laughed, but then fell back in silence, looking at the view.

"This place is amazing. I should take a picture. With my luck I'll never find this place again. "I said and took out my phone.

"Hey I want to be in your picture! I was the one that led you here in the first place." Justin said smiling goofily.

"Then we should both be in it. "

"Go and sit over there." Justin said and pointed the ground about 10 meters away. I walked over while Justin set up his phone on the bench and pushed the button. I could hear the countdown and Justin made a run for it. He got next me and with an evil grin he suddenly lifted me to his lap bridal style.

I made a surprised sound, but just as I looked over to the cameras direction, I heard a snap and then there was a flash. Justin was laughing and twirled around while I was screamed.

"Let me down! Don't drop me!"

That only made him laugh more.

"So what do you want me to do Cody? You want me to let you down but not to drop you?"

"Oh shut up, just don't let me fall!"

Justin suddenly stopped and looked at me very seriously.

"I would never let you fall."

Surprised I looked at him. He didn't say anything, just slowly and carefully walked back to the bench and gently lowered me down.

"We should get going." he said avoiding my gaze.

He didn't wait for me, but started to walk away.

We got back to the limo where John was still eating.

In silence we got in the car and started to drive again. I thought that we were gonna get back to the hotel, but we drove past it.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Eventually we stopped and I got out of the car. We were in front of a bar. A karaoke bar to be specific.

"Umm Justin you do realize that I'm not 18."

"Yeah I do. But a buddy of mine owns this, so talked to her and she'll let you in. Just don't drink anything. "

 

 

I've never been to a bar before. I didn't know what I expected. But not this.

The bar was just a normal room, a bar counter on the left side of the room, small tables and chairs scattered around the room. On the back was the karaoke part of the bar, a microphone, couple of speakers, and a karaoke man with his equipment. It was Friday night so it was pretty full, not uncomfortably, but a chatter filled the room.

Justin sat me down on one of the small tables and asked if I wanted anything. I told him that a soda would do just fine.

While he was gone, I looked around. The bar was cozy, a little shabby, but it had a home-ish feeling to it.

Justin came back with a beer and my soda.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I just thought that it'd be a little chance from the studio and hotel."

"Okay." I answered simply.

"But if you don't like it, we can totally leave." he added quickly.

"No it's fine. I like this place." I said smiling. Justin seemed a bit nervous, but calmed down when I kept telling him that I did want to stay and that it was fine.

We chatted and talked about just everything. We laughed at a drunk guy who singing Lily Allen's "Fuck you " from the bottom of his heart. He kept emphasizing the part fuck you a lot.

"Wow he's really getting in to it." I said.

"Yeah. Someone should go and tell him that there are actually other words in the song besides fuck you." Justin answered and we both cracked up.

Soon after that some of Justin's friends that I didn't know arrived. They talked a lot and I didn't get a chance to say anything, so soon I gave up.

Justin got dragged away and he mouthed me something like I'm sorry and I'll be right back. I just nodded.

I sat there by myself and looked at the people around me. A guy who was leaning on the bar counter kept shooting me glances. He was rather cute, he had very blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had a nice body too, so when he smiled at me I smiled back shyly.

He got his drink and walked towards me. I panicked a bit and quickly looked down.

"oh my god what the hell do I do ? is he really coming over here?" I looked up and yes, he was.

(if you want to know what I pictured the guy to look like, google him "satin circus " and then image searchhe's the blond one) )

"Hello there." I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw that the guy was standing next to me.

"Umm…hey." I said shyly.

"What's your name?"

"I uhh.. .Cody."

"Well hey I uhh Cody. "he said smiling holding out his hand. "I'm Evert. " I took his hand smiling.

"May I sit down?" he asked.

"Yea sure. "

"what's up with you and your three word answers Cody?"

"Are you here alone?" he asked after he sat down.

"No, I'm with a friend. He got dragged away somewhere."

"that was more than three words, good Cody!"

"You mean the brunette guy? I thought he was your boyfriend or something, so I didn't have the courage to come and talk to you. "he said smiling charmingly.

"Oh no he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend. We work together." I explained. Evert smiled wider.

"he has a nice smile."

"Well good, I don't want to get my ass kicked tonight." We both laughed.

"like Justin could kick anyone's ass. or cared enough to do so."

"So where are you from ?" he asked.

"Australia actually."

"Wow really? That is so cool. I've always wanted to visit. Maybe if I come there sometime, you could show me around?" he asked teasingly.

"Umm yeah sure, just let me know when you land."

"Can I ask how old are you?"

I panicked awhile. The guy looked like he was at least 19, and for some reason I didn't want him to leave just because I wasn't 18.

"I'm 18. " I said smiling.

"Oh cool. I'm 20. Oh I'm so sorry, let me buy you a drink." he said apologeticly touching my hand lightly.

I wanted keep up my appearance of being 18, so I didn't say no.

"Uhh yes." then I realized that I didn't know any drinks, so I quickly scanned the room looking at what other people where drinking, but didn't recognize any.

"Just umm…surprise me?." He got up winked and said that he'd be right back, telling me not to disappear.

Couple minutes later he came back with my drink-which was rather large, red and had an umbrella. I took a sip and it tasted like strawberries and strong alcohol.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a strawberry surprise" Evert said smiling. I took another sip thinking to myself:

"Justin told me not to drink. He'd kill me if he'd find out. " I searched him and saw that he was still surrounded by his friends laughing and smiling,

"wow he really seems to be enjoying himself. it didn't take him long to forget me…"

"Is that our friend?" I heard Evert ask.

"Oh yeah it is."

"Looks like he's enjoying himself."

"Yeah I guess…" I said and signed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad, I just….If I were him, I'd totally choose you over them." he said smiling shyly. I chuckled and thanked him, thinking to myself that maybe this guy wasn't that bad after all.

" well at least he wants to spend time with me unlike Justin…."

We talked about random stuff and I found that I was actually enjoying myself. Evert was really funny and he had a really nice smile. He got me another strawberry surprise and I drank it happily. Evert had proceeded to sit right next to me at one point. I didn't mind, he smelled nice.

 

 

"I mean the hell with him! You're way better than those people!" he exclaimed referring to Justin, who was still with his other friends. He then leaned very close to whisper something in my ear.

"And I have to say, that accent of yours is something incredibly sexy."

I was startled but only laughed, thinking that he was cute.

"Thanks. " I answered. Braved by the alcohol, I asked him:

"What if I'd said your name, and then you'd tell me if that sounds sexy too?"

He giggled and nodded.

"Evert."

He giggled again leaned to whisper again:

"That was amazing. I could listen to you say my name all night." His lips touched my ear and I could feel his hot breath in my ear.

He pulled away just that he could look me in the eyes. I blushed hard. He chuckled and said:

"You're so cute when you blush."

I laughed too and looked down embarrassed.

"I'll be right back. He said and touched my shoulder."

I drank the last of my drink, and then heard the karaoke guy introduce the next singer.

"And the next young gentlemen is Evert, He wants to dedicate this song to Cody. The stage is yours Evert."

My head snapped towards the karaoke corner and indeed, Evert was there, holding a mic and looking straight at me. I heard the intro and thought oh no not that one to myself.

"You know that im a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it. All I want to do is lose control. But you don't really give a shit, you go and you go and you go with it. "

"God dammet he has a voice like and angel." I thought.

"I say hey, what's your name. It took one look and now I'm not the same. I say hey, since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame." He sang looking straight in to my eyes. The he waved me to come on the stage, but I just mouthed no way. He was having none of it, so he started to walk towards me. When he reached me he sang again.

"And that's why I smile, it's been a while, since every day and everything has felt this, right and now, you turn it all around, And suddenly you all I need the reason why-y-y. I smile."

He kept looking me in the eyes and took a hold of my hand. I was giggling like a teenage girl - tomorrow I realized it was because of the alcohol – and he led me to the stage.

We sang the rest of the song together, never loosing eye contact. When we were finished the whole bar was cheering, some of them shoutingkiss, kiss, kiss.. I blushed hard, and he slowly leaned to kiss me on the cheek.

We headed back to the table, and I really started to feel the alcohol. I walked clumsily and Evert had to help me back, one hand on my waist. We got back and I sat down, giggling hard.

"Oh my god I hate you!" I laughed.

"I'm sorry, but this is a karaoke bar! I had to do it!"

We both cracked up and when we finally got it together, I noticed that Evert was really close but I didn't care, I was feeling happy and good and the room was spinning maybe just a bit.

"But Cody, I really meant what I sang. I think you are really cute and sexy and I'd love to go to Australia." he whispered, his face just centimeters away. I could see him inching closer, drunkly I thought if he was gonna kiss me.

He was so so close now; just one more small move and his lips would touch mine. He moved, pressing our lips together. It felt warm and fuzzy – I wasn't sure was it because of the alcohol or him- and it just felt good. I slowly, very carefully kissed him back, not quite sure what to do. I had only kissed two girls before this, so my experience level wasn't so high.

He moved his hand on my neck, the other sneaking to rest on my waist. He pulled me closer and the kiss was getting more heated. His lips were warm and nice and then suddenly I felt someone jerking me away. The next thing I remember was Evert on the floor, and Justin shouting at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Evert looked confused, but elegantly got up from the floor, brushing his clothes.

"I was kissing a cute guy, until you interrupted me."

Justin was looking pissed, like he was gonna punch the living hell out of this guy. I found it all just so funny and started to giggle. I couldn't control myself, soon I was gasping for breath.

"Cody? Are you drunk?" Justin asked in disbelief.

"I umm… Maybe just a..a..a bit." I slurred.

"Blame the straw…strawberry suprises." I giggled again.

"Did you buy him a drink?" he turned to yell at Evert.

"Yes, so what if I did. He was looking lonely when you were off with your friends." Evert said, getting mad himself.

I still thought that this was very funny and giggled tears flooding down my eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! He's 16!" Justin yelled, hands clutching in to fists.

"What? He told me he was 18…But why the hell do you care, you didn't seem to care while ago when you left him by himself!" Evert shouted back.

I just couldn't take it anymore, I was laughing so hard that I lost my balance and fell from the chair.

"Oh my god Cody are you okay?" I heard Justin say near me. I couldn't see him, the room was spinning and I was feeling really bad.

"Justin help me, I'm feeling really bad." I slurred.

"Okay I'm calling John now, and you, stay the hell away from him." I heard him dial a number. Soon I was being carried away, but not before I looked back at Evert and said:

"I enjoyed the singing kiss. Thanks I love you."

Then I was being wiped away and into a limo.

Authors Notes Part Two:

Im gonna be on summer holiday, so I have time to write! And sorry to all of you, who thought that a minor going to a bar is wrong and just well wrong. I couldn't warn you about that on the first Authors Notes, cuz that would have had just spoiled the surprise.

The song was Avrill Lavinge – Smile

The Boy was a real person, he's a Finnish singer, called Krippe. Check him ouuuut. And hey, no hard feeling towards Krippe okay? He's great, cute, sexy, blond as hell Finnish guy

Review if you feel like it.

#neongiraffe

ps. thanks to the guest who reviewed, it was my first review ever, and it pushed me to finish this chapter. thanks!


	10. Chapter 10 Justin's POV

Chapter 10 Justin's POV

Author Notes: In finland you can go to bars when you turn 18, except some bars where the limit is 21. And the really strong stuff (alcohol stuff) you can buy at 20 or 21 (can't remember, im not that old yet), so wanted to explain that because I think its different at USA and some other countries.

We were driving back to the hotel, Cody was lying next to me on the seat. He was giggling and laughing at one point, then he suddenly looked like he was going to cry. He never stopped talking, but he was slurring quite badly, so most of the time I had no idea what he was saying. I have given up some time ago trying to communicate with him, instead I looked out of the window, trying to figure out how this night ended up going so terribly wrong

"Justin…..justinnn?" Cody slurred, trying to get my attention.

"Hmm what Cody?" I looked down at him. His head was resting next to my leg.

"Wazz…wasen't that funny?" he giggled.

"Yeah it was hilarious."

"No no no Justin I mean like…like..umm..and then.." the rest faded somewhere, he just smiled contently.

I looked out the window again, and for ten minutes he stayed silent.

"Justiiin? Juuuustiiin?" he called.

"Yes Cody?"

He didn't say anything, but looked at me. First he looked very amused by something, but then his smiled turned into a frown and the he looked like he was really going to cry.

"Justin I'm so sorryyy. I mean like …like. Don't hate me Justin, Justiiiin?" he took a hold of my hand and squeezed it tight, like he was afraid of drowning or something. He looked so miserable, and scared.

"It's alright Cody. It's gonna be fine. I promise." I tried to convince him, but he still panicked and tried to say something, but it turned into hopeless sobbing.

"Oh no Cody don't cry, don't cry." My heat twisted, I didn't want him to be sad. When words seemed to have no effect on him, I took him by his shoulders and dragged his head to my lap. He seemed to calm down, but still sobbing. I awkwardly tried to pat his head, and slowly he seemed to calm down.

Noticing that it was working, I started to comb his hair back, massaging his scalp. He let out a content sigh, and closed his eyes.

The rest of the ride he laid there and I started to think what exactly went wrong.

The first "move" I made was when I walked him back to his room.

See first you have to understand what my plan was, to understand why I did what I did.

When I thought about what I could do to revenge him, I thought about the times when I got one over Cody.

The first thing I thought was when the first practice, when I helped him with his dancing, and at the end he ran away, maybe because of our closeness.

Then was the time right after that, in the elevator, when I knocked him down. Well he quickly turned that against me, pretending to strip for me.

Then was the kiss. Yeah that was a good one. I had kissed him on the cheek, after I got him the ice. He was definitely startled.

Oh and then was the time when I wore Anna's clothes, he did deny it, but he was so staring. I had asked him how my butt looks, because I knew that it looked awesome and I had seen it on Cody's face that he knew too. He of course didn't admit anything, but I knew that we were both on the same page about how awesome my butt looked.

And the same day we met the one fan, who thought that we were on a date, and I went with it. Cody seemed to really be confused.

So I came to the conclusion that whenever I came physically close to Cody, maybe implying something a bit sexual, I seemed to win.

That led to the thought that I needed to tease him as much as possible.

The first time I did it, was when I walked him back to his room.

_Flashback_

"Justin? Aren't you going back to your room?" he asked surprised.

"Of course I am. I'm just gonna walk you back to your room." I said chuckling to myself happily.

"You do realize that the distance from the elevator door to my door is about 10 meters?"

"Yeah I do." I answered. He pushed the key in and I saw that this was my opportunity. I took a deep breath and moved to stand right behind him. I could smell his shampoo, which smelled like apples. For a flash second I wondered what his hair would feel like, would it be soft, silky?

"I just wanted to wish you goodnight. " I whispered to his ear thinking that I might've pushed it too far. He spun around quickly, now facing me, standing so, so close.

"Why? You have never done that before:" he said, his voice shaking a bit. That plus the startled facial expression told me that my plan was actually working. It made me more confident, so I moved my hand to lean on the door next to his head and inched just a bit closer, whispering again:

"Well, something is gotta be done about that, right Cody?"

He was blushing hard now.

"Mmmhhngea...yea. Sure" he stumbled over his words. I fought back a smile and just turned around and left.

"that will make him think."

The next morning my alarm woke me up at eight. It was quite hard to get up, but I did it anyway. I had a plan to go and wake him up, maybe make him breakfast half naked.Or serve the breakfast one me.

I got dressed and walked down to his room. In front of his door I realized that there was no way to get in. I couldn't go and knock, that would've spoiled the surprise. I then saw a cleaning lady and got an idea.

"Hello, excuse me for bothering, but I would need a favor." I said to the cleaner with my best smile on. She was about my age, which I was grateful for.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"The thing is, that I would really need to get in to a room, but the problem is that it's not my room. "

"I'm sorry sir, I am not allowed to let anyone in." she said and turned away.

"oh you wanna make this hard?"

"I'm really sorry, but the room belongs to my umm boyfriend and I want to wake him up with breakfast. We haven't seen each other in four months, so I want to make this special." I said in a sad voice, looking appealingly to the girl. I could see her heart melt, and indeed, she asked what room, wished me luck, and I was in.

Cody was sleeping, the sheets wrapped around his ankles, wearing only boxers.

I thought to myself how he really had a great body. Realizing that if he'd wake up now, me standing there watching him would be incredibly creepy, so I proceeded to make the breakfast.

I made bacons, eggs, toast, and juice. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but Cody was sleeping so contently that he didn't wake up. When the breakfast was done, I thought about taking my shirt off, but then decided that it would be too much, so I just walked over to his bed.

He was making these cute huffing noises and soon his eyes opened just a bit.

"Good morning honey." I said in a sweet voice.

He seemed to be a bit confused and about 30 seconds later he fully seemed to understand that there was someone in the room.

"I made you some breakfast"

His head snapped to where I was, recognition and maybe a bit of relief in his eyes.

"What?"

"You know breakfast. The most important meal of the day. " He kept staring at me like I was and aliean or something.

"It's food. You put it into your mouth and chew. Well chewing is not always necessary in case of milk or…"

"Justin shut up!"

"What? Not a good morning then huh?" I asked smiling innocently.

"What the hell are you doing? In my room? How did you even get in?"

"I'm making you breakfast. And I convinced the cleaner lady to let me in. " I answered, fighting not to smile too much.

"What? Convinced her just how exactly?"

"Call it physical appeal." I answered now smiling widely.

"You are unbelievable." he said and sat up. He then noticed the sheet and that he was almost naked, so he quickly snatched them back up. I chuckled at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing. It's just that last time you were keen to show of your six-pack and now you're so shy. " I winked. He looked at me with his mouth open.

"What the hell has happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked and stole a toast, noticing that I was hungry too.

"I mean what the hell happened ? Yesterday you were ready to punch me and now you are waking me up with breakfast."

"oh you don't want to know…."

I avoided his question and asked him:

"Are you saying that you don't enjoy being waked up with breakfast? Cuz I can eat it myself."

"No I do like it, it's really nice but…."

"But nothing. Stop over analyzing and eat your breakfast. We have a lot of to do today."

"Wha-what?" he asked.

"Yes. First we practice, then I have planned something just for us." I answered and stuck a toast to his open mouth.

"Wlike whot?"he asked

"You'll see."

We got down to the studio and practiced. I made and effort to always stand really close to him. I wasn't sure if he noticed, so when he didn't get one move, I thought why the hell not and came to stand behind him.

"So, you lift up you hand" I said and took his hand lifting it up, then I took the other sliding my fingers so that I was just touching his skin. I felt him shiver when I moved my hand to his head, pushing it back to my shoulder. I looked at his face: his eyes were closed, mouth slightly open, his eyebrows burrowed.

I lifted his hand up and spun him under my arm. He moved gracefully, ending up facing me. I looked at his face and saw something so soft, so vulnerable. His eyes were wide open, asking millions of questions, that I just couldn't answer.

So I painted a smirk on and asked cheekily if he had gotten it.

The rest of the practice I could feel his eyes on, making me nervous.

Thinking it now, that was the moment that my plan had started falling apart. His eyes made me nervous, which was odd, because I had this being cheeky and flirtatious thing covered. Until now.

Something had changed.

But at that moment I just shook the feeling away and carried on.

Couple hours later we finished and headed up. I told him to be ready in half an hour. I knew that he had to take a shower and all that, but we had practiced more than I had estimated and my schedule would go pear shaped if we didn't leave soon.

"Ready for what? Where are we going?" he asked confused.

"I told you, I made some plans for us. "

"What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I winked.

The doors were almost fully closed when I heard him ask what the hell he's gonna wear.

"naked would be fine. wait what?"

"Just wear something sexy!"

Then I almost ran to my room and jumped to the bed with my laptop. I looked up what's the weather would be like, and what time the sun would set.

This was very important, because we needed be at the hill half an hour before the sun was setting. I called my friend and asked one more time how to find the place. The path was complicated, but I had spent an hour memorizing it.

I had calculated this very precisely, what time we had to leave, how long it took to get there, so that we would be there at the right moment.

I have been there once before, just when the sun was setting and it had been so beautiful. I needed to repeat that tonight.

Then I knew that the bar opened at six and at eight or nine people would get too drunk for me to take Cody there.

Looking at clock I rose up and went to Cody's room.

I knocked on the door and shortly the door opened. He greeted, but I just stood there staring at him. He looked hot. That's the only way to describe him. He had these black jeans on, that made his legs look devilishly good. His V-neck showed a bit of his scalped chest- just enough that I wasn't slutty, but kept you wanting to see more. And the best part was his black leather jacket.

It made me think about Johnny Depp in the "Cry Baby", and it gave me some bad boy vibes.

"Wow. You really nailed the looking-sexy thing. Good job." I couldn't help but to say.

He blushed hard and looked down.

"Oh don't be shy or modest. You look great. I now have to shoo people away from trying to get a piece of you." I said smiling.

"okay getting a bit weird there with the compliments Justin."

"Now camoon let's go."

I lead him down to the car and his jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" he asked beaming.

"Yep." I said simply opening the door for him. He dived in and I sat next to him.

"Look Justin there's champagne and soda and is that chocolate? " I exclaimed and ate one. "Mmm that's so good! Oh look look there's a telly and is that a skylight?" he spoke really fast and excited.

"Wow calm down Cody. It's like you've never been on a limo." I said laughing.

He turned red again and then it hit me. He had never been on a limo. He agreed, telling me how he had an allowance. I thought that it was really cool. He looked up, obviously thinking that I would laugh at him or something. I just smiled.

His face lid up again.

I reached for the chocolate, but something happened and then I was at the floor, Cody on top of me. My face was hurting and when Cody complained about his nose I just told him to get over it and get up.

When I sat back on the seat I saw that Cody was holding back his laughter. I was annoyed, my face hurt and this was not how I planned everything. In my plans I would maybe scooted really close to him, smoothly do the i-am-just-streching-but-really-doing-it-to-get-my- arm-around-you move.

He kept trying to keep a poker face, and pointed to the mirror. I turned around and saw that my face was covered in chocolate.

"Here let me help you" he said and wetted a towel. I pouting, from the pain and I was quite embarrassed.

"Or would you like me to lick it off?"

"oh yes."

He moved closer and started to wipe my face, bursting out laughing every two seconds. I couldn't help it, he looked so funny, so I started to laugh too.

"Hey we need to take a picture!"

He leaned closer to take the picture but it didn't work. I thought a while, if he'd be willing to sit on my lap, but decided to ask anyway.

"Hop on." I said and touched my knee. He looked at me, his eyes saying no way. I wasn't gonna let him go that easily, so with one move I swept him from the seat on to my lap. He fitted there just perfectly.

I raised the camera again and just before the click he turned and gave my cheek a kiss. I could only smile.

I happened to look out of the window and realized that we were almost at the fish and chip place. I got a little nervous, thinking that this wasn't the greatest idea I had ever had, and panicking if Cody would like it.

And way too soon John informed us that we were here. My stomach made an uncomfortable twist, and when Cody was just about to open the door I shouted:

"Oh wait don't go yet!" His hand stopped just before the door handle, he turned to look at me curiously.

I wasn't sure why I just did that, maybe I just wanted to inhale deeply and take a moment, or maybe I just wanted to chivalrous.

I walked to the other side of the car and opened the door.

"Well thank you my sweet prince." he said smiling.

"yeah I wanted to be chivalrous." I convinced myself.

"You are welcome my sweetest princess."

He then looked around and saw where we were.

"Really? This was your big plan?" he asked and my heart dropped a bit.

I pushed the feeling away, telling myself that I'm being stupid.

"It's part of it. After all we are in England, so we just have to try fish and chips."

He nodded and I bought three, giving on to John.

Then I took his hand and led him to the park.

"Left, left, right, left, through the bush, down, right at the three…" I went through what my friend had told me.

Finally, we arrived at the hill. I smiled when saw that the bench was still there.

Cody gasped at the view and I chuckled too. The view was even more beautiful that I had remembered.

We sat down and ate, listening to the river and birds.

"How did you find this place? he asked.

"I googled." I said jokingly.

"A friend told me about it."

"This place is amazing. I should take a picture. With my luck I'll never find this place again. "he said and took out his phone.

"Hey I want to be in your picture! I was the one that led you here in the first place." I said smiling

"Then we should both be in it. "he agreed.

I told him to go sit couple meters away while I put the camera on the bench. I then ran to where he was and had just enough time to scoop him bridal style, before the click. I twirled around, holding Cody tightly so he wouldn't fall. He buried his head on my shoulder, tightly holding me from my neck.

"Let me down! Don't drop me!" he screamed. His sentence didn't make much sense, so I just laughed.

"So what do you want me to do Cody? You want me to let you down but not to drop you?"

"Oh shut up, just don't let me fall!" I stopped suddenly. Why would he think that? I would never just open my arms and let him fall.

"I would never let you fall." I then realized that had said that aloud, so went back to the bench and lowered him down.

Very embarrassed about my sudden outburst, I started to walk back to the limo.

25 minutes later we were at the bar. I was still embarrassed as hell, so I really didn't want to go over the battle of is-this-a-good-idea with myself, so I just stepped out, thinking that I really needed a drink.

"Umm Justin you do realize that I'm not 18." Cody turned to ask me when he noticed where we were.

"Yeah I do. But a buddy of mine owns this, so talked to her and she'll let you in." I answered. I had taken some convincing, but she had finally agreed.

"Just don't drink anything. " I added. That was her one condition, she had made it very clear to me. It was kinda illegal to let Cody come in, so he drinking was hundred times worst.

Out of curiosity I looked at Cody expression when we walked in. I betted that this was his first time in a bar, so it would be interesting. Indeed he looked around marveling.

I lead him to sit on a table, one hand on his lower back. I asked if he wanted anything, and went to the counter to get his soda. Next to me was a blond guy (google "satin circus " -image search -the blond guy = Evert) leaning in to the counter and eyeing the bar.

While I waited for my beer and Cody's I took a better look at the guy. He had the blondest hair I had ever seen, and looking more closely, his eyebrows and eyelashes were blond too. He had very clear blue eyes, thin mouth and a very nice body. Overall he was a really good looking guy.

Even thought I was a man myself, that didn't mean that I couldn't admire other men. I found men and women equally attractive, and wasn't against the idea of maybe dating a guy. Till this day, I never had, but I wasn't some kind of homophobic, to be honest, I thought that was a bit old-fashioned.

Usually people notice when they're being watched, but this guy just wouldn't look at me. His eyes were fixed on something in front of him. I followed his gaze, and saw that he was looking at Cody.

I got my drinks and walked back to Cody, Maybe I made a bit of a show sitting next to him, smiling widely.

We talked about random stuff, and I really enjoyed myself.

Soon some of my friends, that I didn't know that well showed up, but they were okay. Before I had time to react I was being dragged away to meet some other people. I tried to politely to say no, but they insisted, so I thought that I'd just quickly say hi and get back to Cody.

It wasn't that simple. They kept talking and talking, showing me pictures and videos and talked some more. I kept looking over to where Cody was sitting, to see if he was fine. Suddenly the whole group was laughing so laughed along with them, to be polite.

"You know guys, it's been great…"

"Oh Justin you just have to see this!"

"Fuck…" I muttered.

I anxiously tapped my foot on the floor, trying to find an excuse to leave. Then the worst thing happened. A girl next to suddenly started to tear up. I looked at her confused, then she just all of the suddenly started to cry and leaned her head on my shoulder. I awkwardly patted her on the back- which was the worst thing to do, she cried even more.

She started to talk about how her ex-boyfriend slept with her best friends and how she found them this morning in her bed.

I sighed, patting her back, thinking that I this would take a while.

And it did. She went on and on and on. No offense, I felt bad for her, but I really wanted to get back to Cody. It didn't feel right leaving him there all alone.

Then the blond guy I had checked out earlier started to sing a song.

"he has a nice voice." I thought to myself.

He then waved someone on the audience to join him. I thought that onve was a lucky guy. Or a girl.

Then the girl said that she was feeling really bad.

"How much have you drank?" I asked her.

"Not much, I just….Well okay quite a lot. " she giggled and I noticed that she looked pretty drunk.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked her again.

" Yesterday." she said."

"Yesterday? And you've been drinking tequila and all that shit? No wonder you're feeling bad!" I cried out.

"Well I was making my way home this morning to make some breakfast, but found my boyfriend in my bed with my best friend, so excuse me for not eating !" she shot back.

Then she looked like she was gonna be sick. I looked around but saw that everyone where either sticking their tongue down someone's throat, or just too drunk to help, so I felt It was my responsibility to take care of her. I walked her out, where she puked like there was no tomorrow. When she was finally done, I called her a cab and helped her in it, paying the driver some extra to get her home safely.

When I finally walked back in, I looked for Cody. I scanned the bar but didn't see him anywhere. I looked again and to my absolute shock saw him kissing a guy. And not just aguy, but the guy who'd been watching him from the bar counter.

Clenching my hands into fists I walked over to where they were with just couple swift steps. When I reached them, the guys hand was sneaking down Cody's waist and under his shirt.

Without thinking I took him by his shoulder and pulled, hard. He landed back first on the floor, his chair coming down with him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him.

With elegancy that infuriated me even more, he got up, brushing the invisible dust from his clothes.

"I was kissing a cute guy, until you interrupted me." he said calmly.

I was getting angrier by the second and was ready to beat him right here and right now, but then I heard a giggle from mu left. "I know that giggle" I thought to myself, so I looked over and saw Cody sitting on the table, laughing so hard that he was gasping for air.

"Cody? Are you drunk?" I asked with pure disbelief.

"I umm… Maybe just a..a..a bit." he slurred badly.

"Blame the straw…strawberry suprises." he said and giggled even harder.

"Did you buy him a drink?" I furiously turned to the blond guy,

"Yes, so what if I did. He was looking lonely when you were off with your friends" he said, his voice rising too. I felt a sharp twinge at his words.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? He's 16!" I yelled at him, suddenly all his previously handsome features now disgusted me.

"What? He told me he was 18…But why the hell do you care, you didn't seem to care while ago when you left him by himself!" He yelled back.

I was so close of punching his blond face, but then I heard a crash from my right and looked over, seeing that Cody was on the floor. One heartbeat later I was next to him, asking if he was okay.

For a moment longer he giggled, but then it faded away.

"Justin help me, I'm feeling really bad." he slurred sounding like he was in pain.

"Okay I'm calling John now, and you, stay the hell away from him." I said, trying hard not to panic. I took my phone and called John.

"John you gotta come here now!"

"Justin what's wrong?"

I tried to explain, but Cody made another pained sound and I couldn't focus.

"It's Cody, he's bad, I mean bad, I don't know, I should never had left him alone!"

"Justin calm down. I'll be right there."

I putted the phone away and looked at Cody again. He was mumbling something, looking like he was gonna puke. His forehead was sweaty and his eyebrows were burrowed. I didn't think any longer, just lifted him up and carried him away. He rested his head on my shoulder, and his face white as a sheet.

Thinking now, I have no idea how I managed to just pick him up and carry him away, but then he felt as light as a feather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:
> 
> Sooo there we go, Justin's point of view. I know it's kinda recap, but I wanted to show that Justin wasn't a pure idiot.
> 
> THANK YOU Omenist and same reviewer for you reviews! This sounds cliché, but have no idea how much it means to me! When I started to write his, I thought that no one was gonna read this, and just did it to amuse myself.
> 
> And what Omenist said about building up is absolutely correct, I wanted it to be realistic, not just hey uhh you are sexy lets fuck thing.
> 
> But anyway, NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE HOT.
> 
> I HAVEN'T STARTED WRITING IT YET BUT STILL. I it's time to put you out of your misery and give you some action.
> 
> Thank you again.
> 
> #neon giraffe.


	11. Chapter 11: I wanna make it up to you.

Chapter 11: I wanna make it up to you.

By the time we got back to the hotel Cody was sound asleep. His head was still resting on my lap, and my other hand was brushing his hair back. I could smell his apple shampoo, although there was a strong odor of alcohol too.

Every time I tried to stop the soothing movement, Cody would start moving nervously and mumbling something unclear. So I kept combing his hair and massaging small circles.

 

When we reached the hotel I carefully slid out of the car, gently lowering his head on seat.

"I can carry him up." John offered.

"No I can do it."

"It’s 32 floor Justin. I can carry him."

"No really I want to. "

"It’s not your fault Jus…."

"Yes it is!" I snapped around and shouted.

John just sighed and I turned back to Cody. I putted one hand under his knees and one behind his shoulder.

I lifted him up and started to walk towards the hotel. It wasn’t easy, but I held him the whole way back to my room. When I finally reached the bed my arms were burning, but still I slowly and gently lowered him down.

I took his shoes off and covered him with a blanket. I was tired myself, but I called the room service asking for a bucket. I took my own shoes off and putted some water on the bedside table.

The bucket came just when Cody started to wake up. He mumbled something about being sick and reached over the edge of the bed. I had just enough time to get the bucket before he started to puke.

“this is gonna be a long night…” I thought to myself.

And it was. Every three of two hours Cody puked, and after he was finished I had to force some water down his throat - which was quite a battle. After I finally got something down his throat, it took half an hour or more for him to fall asleep again. I waited every time that his breathing got slower and he stopped moving around, before I dared to sleep again. And when he made the slightest noise I woke up, checking that he was alright.

I woke up at nine o’clock to someone speaking. Well it was more like groaning than speaking.

"Oh my fucking god…"

I looked to my right where Cody was laying, holding his head.

"You all right?" I asked him.

He was startled and looked around. His eyes fixed on me I could almost see last night coming back to him.

He closed his eyes and puked to the bucket once again.

I rubbed his back, like I had done every time that night when he puked. When he was finished I gave him water, which he happily drank.

"I feel so bad. My head is gonna explode and it’s so bright in here and ugh."

"Those are pretty much the basic characteristics of a hangover." I smiled.

"Oh don’t talk so loudly." he said and burrowed his head on his pillow.

"You’ll be fine." I told him and got up to get him some fruit and toast and to empty the bucket ones more.

When I got back he looked at them disgusted.

"I know, eating is the last thing you want to do right now, but last night you threw up more than normal person eats in a week, so you have to eat."

He took the oranges but looked at me confused.

"How would you know that?"

"Cuz I spend the whole night emptying that bucket and trying to get some water in you."

He looked at me baffled.

"You stayed up all night…for me?"

I was silent for a while deciding what to answer.

"Well I did get some sleep, but yeah." Before he had time to say anything else I continued. "But it wasn’t a big deal. Umm let’s get you to the shower. You stink."

He didn’t answer, just rose slowly from the bed, his eyes fixed on me. I lifted his hand to rest on my shoulder, and slid one hand around his waist. Leaning in to me, we walked to the bathroom. I laid him down on the toilet.

"Are you gonna be all right from here?" I asked.

"I guess. But you can undress me if you want." he said with a way too straight face. I made sound that was supposed to be a chuckle or something, but it ended up sounding like someone was strangling a cat.

"Glad you can still be funny with a massive hang over." I said and quickly walked out.

“oh my god what the hell was that Justin? like seriously.”

I huffed to myself wondering if I was hung over from last night too. I did drink one beer.

 

The bucket caught my eyes and I walked over to it. Sitting on the bed I sadly looked at it. I could remember very clearly the sounds of discomfort that Cody made when he was just about to throw up. The way he moaned because he felt so bad. I saw the white towel peeking under the bed. I had used it to wipe the sweat from Cody’s forehead. Suddenly the water bottle on the table rolled down dropping on the floor.

It was empty now, but I had fought long and hard for that. Cody was very reluctant and fought really hard when I tried to get something down his throat. Every time I had to convince him that it was good for him, and that it would make him feel better. Every time it took around 15 minutes to do that.

He kept mumbling that he would never ever drink anything again.

Frustrated I jumped up and kicked the bucket down. That didn’t help with my anger, so I kicked it again and again till it cracked. Breathing heavily I sat back on the bed and rested my head on my hands looking at my toes.

“I should’ve never let him alone. I should have been there all the time. The guy was looking so creepy, I should have known! It’s all my goddamn fault!”

I felt my eyes tearing up and angrily wiped the ones away that escaped my eyes. Then the door suddenly opened and Cody walked in. I jumped up a bit too quickly, not looking at him.

"Nothing like a warm shower! I feel so relaxed and…" he stopped abruptly. I didn’t dear to even glance at his direction, but took the time to take a couple deep breaths in.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I’m fine." I said, willing my voice not to crack.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a softer tone.

"Yeah I…I just got something in my eye. Like a lash or trash or a branch." I said trying to be funny, but still not looking at him. I wiped my eyes to convince him, but actually I wiped the stupid tears away.

I heard steps, but kept looking at my toes.

Suddenly I heard his voice right next to me.

"Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me."

I knew I couldn’t do that. I just needed a minute, to gather myself.

"Look at me." he repeated.

I didn’t. I felt a soft touch on my cheek, then he putted his fingers under my chin and lifted it up. I didn’t try to fight, but didn’t look him in the eye.

"Just please. Look at me." he whispered.

Slowly I looked up. His eyes were filled with worry and something gentle. He cupped my cheek and with his thumb, he wiped a tear way that was making its way down my cheek.

I realized that this was just stupid and I should man up. I sharply moved away, but like he knew what I was thinking, he grabbed my wrist.

"Don’t." was all he said. He pulled me to sit on the bed next to him.

His deep blue eyes urged, pleaded to tell him what was wrong.

"It’s just…just." I started but stopped. Then it all came flooding out.

"I shouldn’t have left you alone and I noticed him before and he was good looking and I feel so bad thinking that and I should have tried to get away from my friends and I didn’t even know them that well and then the girl started to puke and didn’t stop and then he was all over you and I should have known! It was all my fault! "

Breathing heavily I looked at him desperately. He didn’t utter a word.

"I’m sorry, I haven’t slept and it was a long night. This is stupid, I’m gonna go." I made a move to get up, but he sharply pulled me down again.

"You’re blaming yourself. "he stated the obvious.

"But Justin… This is not your fault." he said, his eyes piercing mine. I couldn’t take it anymore, so I looked down.

He cupped my cheek again, making me to look at him.

"It’s not. I promise. I would never blame you. It was my entire fault. I had never drank before and I should have known not to drink so fast without even knowing what was in it. “

My cheeks were burning from embarrassment. I felt so stupid and tired and way too emotional.

Camoon, I was 18, not a little kid who just starts crying when things get harder.

"Don’t be embarrassed. I’m really grateful of what you did last night. To be honest, I can’t recall much, but I can remember that you really took care of me. I remember when you carried me up, and tried to make me feel better. And when you rubbed my back when I threw up. And that you were always there when I felt bad. I’m pretty sure I cuddled quite a lot. "he said smirking at the end.

I smiled carefully. “Yeah you did. “

"See? I’m the one that should be embarrassed. "he said and ruffled my hair gently.

I got up to take a shower too. When I was nearly at the door I heard Cody say:

"Hey umm Justin?"

"Yeah?"

He walked over to me, opened his arms and hugged me. I stood there startled for a while, until I hugged him back.

"Thanks. For everything." he said and pulled back. I just noticed that he was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"You’re welcome." I answered. He kept looking me in the eyes and then something happened. I saw something chance. I wasn’t sure what I was. It’s like he realized something. Confused, I looked at him. He looked like he was thinking something really hard, like he was solving a really hard math equation.

Then he smiled and walked away. I turned to walk to the bathroom, wondering what the hell just happened.

When I got out, he was wearing only boxers.

"Sorry, I didn’t have anything to wear, so I just took yours."

"Just the boxers? You know you could’ve borrowed a shirt or something."

"Naah, I like being natural."

"You mean being more like a nudist?"

He answered by throwing a pillow at my face.

"Since I’m so hung over, I thought we could just lay low today, order pizza and watch a movie?" he asked.

"Yea sure."

He ordered the pizza when my phone beeped.

“Hey Justin. Just thought to remind you of the gala tomorrow. Don’t forget. I’ll bring your suits over tomorrow. And btw you’ll be performing “On My Mind “at the gala. – Anna”

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"What’s wrong?" Cody asked and walked behind me, to look at the screen.

"Ooh, on my mind. I think that’s a great choice for our first performance. "

I twirled around facing him.

"What? How can you be so cool about this?! We were never informed about this!"

"We’ll we had practiced it a lot. We can do this. Let’s just have fun." he said and bit an apple.

Sighing I had to agree, but I felt butterflies appear in to my stomach.

The rest of the day we just laid in bed, ate greasy food and watched “The Pink Panther” movies.

Sunday rolled around. I was woken by the birds singing. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked over to my right where Cody was still sleeping soundly.

He looked a lot better from yesterday. He’d gotten some color back to his face and the black circles under his eyes had disappeared. I wondered to myself how someone could look so good sleeping.

There was a knock on the door, but before I had time to even flinch Anna walked in talking fast.

"Wake up Justin, the gala starts in two hours. Eat something, take a shower, then its hair and make-up, clothes, transport, interviews and finally the gala itself." She looked around and saw Cody lying in my bed, half naked.

"Ooh that was a surprise. Well okay, not really. Hope you’re not too sore, got a lot of work to do. Would you mind getting him up? Oh of course, you didn’t get that much sleep last night." she laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked sleepily.

"I think she is referring to last night." I heard a voice next to me. Cody was popped up in one elbow, smirking at me. At what point did he wake up?

"What about last night?"

"You know, when we…well you know." he said smirking wider.

"Okay guys, I love you, but keep it to yourself."

"Keep what to ourselves?" I asked confused.

Cody chuckled and planted a kiss on my cheek. I was more perplexed that ever. Anna was smiling stupidly, before she shooed us up.

The next two hours were more or less chaos. There was people running in and out from our room, stylists were disputing how to style our hair, should they go with a beachy look, or more styled. All I was trying to was get some caffeine to my system, and get a bite from my toast between assistants running to ask questions, people taking pictures, stylist touching my hair, clothes, checking me teeth (yep I know…).

Cody wasn’t doing any better. He had tried to take a sip from his tea for the past 45 minutes. Every time he tired, someone interrupted him. The first time it was a stylist, the second time an assistant dragged him somewhere. When he returned, he smiled almost lovingly at the mug, but just before it reached his lips, a cameraman wanted an interview.

After he was done, he finally got a gulp from the mug. His face fell and angrily putted the mug back on table.

"Camoon! And now it’s already cold!" he cried out. He then muttered something under his breath, but I was sure that I wasn’t about rainbows or unicorns.

I chuckled at him and he turned to look at me darkly. Then he suddenly smirked. I had a feeling that this wasn’t gonna be good.

"Cody, whatever you’re thinking, don’t do it." I warned him.

He only smirked wider, and signaled an assistant to come to him. He whispered something to her ear, she nodded and walked away. Minute later she came back and walked straight over to me.

"SO WHAT UNDERWEAR YOU WANT TO WEAR. I GOT THESE YELLOW ONES, THEN THE BATMAN ONES, AND THEN THESE WHITE ONES WITH RED HEARTS." She yelled, holding out my boxers. The whole room went silent and stared at us.

"What?" I stuttered.

"I told you, he has bad hearing, comes with the industry."

"I don’t have a bad hearing!" Cody smirked and the assistant realized that it was just a joke and ran away, face red.

"Now look what you’ve done! She must feel horrible right now."

"Don’t worry, I’ll talk to her. But still, wear the white ones with the hearts. They’re kinda hot." he said, winked and walked away.

Another hour later we had managed to arrive at the place where the gala was held. But before the actual gala started, we had an interview to do. We walked over to the set, which contained a small green sofa and a chair for the interviewer.

I sat down on the couch, figuring that it was for us. Cody came to sit next to me, just as the interviewer arrived. She was a beautiful lady, with brown curly hair, big green eyes and nice body. Half of the staff men were still staring at her, as she welcomed us.

"Hello guys, nice to meet you. You ready to get started?"

"Yea sure." I answered.

The camera man counted slowly from ten to one, and just before the red light turned on, she pulled her already quite open shirt downwards.

“that will get the rest drooling.” I thought to myself.

When the camera started rolling, I noticed Cody sifting to sit closer to me.

"Hello folks, I am here with two of the most wanted young hotties right now, they are none other than Justin Bieber, and Cody Simpson. Welcome guys."

"Thank you." I answered.

"So you two are going to go on a tour together in just a few short weeks. Are you getting along just fine? I imagine that you spend a lot of time together nowadays."

"Yeah it’s been great. We hit it off immediately." Cody answered.

"Right Justin? " he asked and nudged my shoulder smirking.

"Yea.. Sure."

We talked about the tour, where we’d be performing, stuff like that. Soon enough the interviewer – I learnt that her name was Kerrie- leaned a bit closer, and I knew that the official part was over, and that now we’d be moving on to the gossip.

"So guys, you both are young and very good looking. Do you get chased by girls a lot?"

"Well we’ve been mostly at the hotel, so hard to say." I avoided the question.

Kerrie laughed and then asked:

"Oh I see. So no one had caught your eye?"

Cody laughed and moved so that his hand was resting on top of the couch, behind my head.

"Well §not really. Except Justin." I laughed nervously. What the hell was he doing?

"Yes Justin is quite a catch, I have to admit. What about you Justin?" Kerrie asked.

"Well I umm… I haven’t had time to look really."

Cody was smirking at me.

"Yeah why look when you got me huh?" He and Kerrie laughed and after couple seconds I joined them.

"Indeed, indeed Cody. But we have some eager fans here in the audience, and they have something to ask you. First up we have Angel. Angel, what do you want to ask these gentleman?"

A short girl stood and was handed a mic.

"Tell what you like the most about each other."

Cody beat me to it:

"I have to say that Justin’s sense of humor. And I just adore his pretty brown eyes. "he said smiling at me. I just looked at him surprised. He seemed almost…genuine.

"And he has a great body." he pretended to whisper to the girl.

"What about you Justin?" Kerrie asked.

"What? Oh yeah. I umm… I like Cody’s sense of humor too. And he’s really caring and gentle. "

"Wow thank you Justin. "he said and poked my cheek. That got us big applauses.

"You guys are so cute. Next we have Wendy, go ahead."

"Hello guys. What is your favorite part of each other’s body?"

"Like I said, Justin’s eyes, and his smile. It lids up any room."

I was abashes by his answers, the way didn’t add a cocky smile or anything, he seemed to really mean what he said.

"I like Cody’s eyes. They’re really blue and remind me of the sky or ocean. "I looked at him, but he didn’t even flinch, instead smiled widely.

The next question was asked by blond girl.

"If you had to choose, would you kiss Justin’s hand, cheek or ear?"

“what the hell is going on with these questions? “ I thought. Cody didn’t seem to mind, he just chuckled.

"Well I have to think about that. Hand is alright, I have done the cheek thing, so I have to go with the ear. Plus I’m pretty sure his ears are quite sensitive."

I just goggled at him. Before I had time to react, I heard the next question:

"Could you do it now?"

I looked at Cody, my mouth open. When I saw his evil smirk, I shook my head slightly. He wasn’t gonna do it, not here with live audience. Right?

He kept looking me in the eyes, and slowly leaned in. I felt his breath in my neck, slowly moving up, towards my ear. For while, he just stayed there, his breathing tickling my ear. I had a strong urge to back away giggling, but controlled myself. Then he slowly moved closer and I felt his lips on my ear. It was warm and kinda nice. I was just getting used to the feeling when he opened his mouth a bit and to my shock darted his tongue out. He was horribly right, my ears were very sensitive, and I felt all blood rushing out my brains, and down to my groin.

I hastily pulled away, not wanting anyone see that he was licking my ear, or that I was on my way of getting a boner in the middle of an interview.

He just kept smiling that annoying smile.

Soon the interview was over and we were hushed to chance into suits. I was pushed in to a small room, and I wasted no time, but started to undress. I was almost finished, wearing only the suits pants and shoes, when someone stepped in.

"Hey I’m not read…." I started, but saw that I was only Cody.

"Hey Justin. I’m already done. "he stated his eyes roaming my body.

"You don’t seem to be. Need any help with that?" without letting me answer, he took the dressing shirt, holding it out. I turned around and slid my arms in to the sleeves. He smoothed the shirt, moving his hands up and down my back. He slowed the motion down, then gently turned me around, starting to work on the buttons. He did it very slowly, taking his time with every button. He made an effort to touch my skin every time he buttoned a button.

I haven’t fully recovered from his earlier stunt, so to prevent from possibly getting a boner again, I cleared my throat and asked him.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"The interview."

He looked up smiling, then leaned in, his lips hovering over mine.

"I knew you liked it." he whispered. His eyes kept looking at my lips, then slowly coming to meet my eyes. He pressed his hand on my chest, and I took a sharp breath in.

His hot breath kept hitting my lips and I was confused, but undeniably turned on. I kept thinking that this was wrong, this was Cody, and he must’ve still been a little hung over.

"Li-liked what?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"The ear thing. I knew you had sensitive ears." He said tracing my collarbone with one finger. I shivered at the touch and was so tempted just to lose myself in his touch and voice, but this was just so out of the blue and unexpected. I had no idea what Cody was doing, or why he was doing so. I was a bit scared too, to be honest.

"Want me to do it again?" he asked his breath ghosting above my ear.

“yes, yes!” my mind screamed.

"I…I .." he stuttered. He blew air into my ear teasingly, making me close my eyes.

"We…we have to go…The gala and…and…" I was desperately trying to think reasons to stop him; I was so overwhelmed, that I just wasn’t ready for this.

Suddenly he pulled away and just normally buttoned up the rest the buttons, took my tie, putted it on walked out from the room. I just stood there, wondering what the hell just happened. My thoughts were interrupted by John coming in and telling me that it was go time. He escorted me to my place.

 

The gala was held in a very large stadium, build just for this event. There was about 200 guests, plus their assistants and the gala staff. First would be speeches and some performances, then dinner, then more performances, including Cody and me, then some awards were given away, then finally we would leave, first posing for the cameras on the red carpet.

I was seated quite near the stage, I didn’t know about Cody. Finally after all the people were seated, the show began.

Author’s Notes:

I know, I know, I promised something really hot, but it didn’t quite fit in one chapter. This is like 5 000 words already so… But next chapter will be about the gala, and no one knows what is gonna happen there, and what is the matter with Cody? And what about Evert? Will there be more action between Justin and Cody?

Except me hahahaaa.

Anyways, it is midsummer day here in Finland, so hyvää Juhannusta, (=happy midsummer day) as we say it in here.

Google if you don’t know what midsummer is, I’m gonna save you from a lecture.

And i hate that i can’t get this thing to work! No matter what i do, it’s just one big junk of text, without any kind of chapter divisions. So sorry, i’ll try to fix it!

#neongiraffe.


	12. Chapter 12: Lost in a Maze Of Feelings

Chapter 12: Lost in a Maze Of Feelings

The gala was held in a very large stadium, build just for this event. There was about 200 guests, plus their assistants and the gala staff. First would be speeches and some performances, then dinner, then more performances, including Cody and me, then some awards were given away, then finally we would leave, first posing for the cameras on the red carpet.

I was seated quite near the stage, I didn’t know about Cody. Finally after all the people were seated, the show began.

 

All of the most important music people were at the gala. To be invited was the same as being acknowledged that you actually were someone. I had always though that these kinds of things were pretty stupid, but my manager made me attend.

 

So now I was sitting at the second row from the stage, wearing a suit and trying to small talk with the other guests. To be honest, I wasn’t quite listening what they were saying, just nodded and smiled, my mind was somewhere else entirely.

I was thinking about a certain blond boy with crystal clear blue eyes and a cheeky grin. Imperceptibly I tried to look for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Soon I had to stop looking, because the gala began. The speaker- a young comedian I think – talked about something, which I can’t remember. Then the first performer started. I think it was a woman singing or something.

I looked around, but there was still no trace of Cody. The second performer started and finished. I only noticed that because everyone started to clap, so I hastily joined them.

“God dammed I can’t focus on anything. Where the hell is he? I have to talk about his … What ever it was back at the dressing room. “ I thought.

I fidgeted nervously on my seat, earning disapproving looks from the people sitting next to me. I smiled at them, but my anxiety grew by the second.

“Fucking Cody and his little stunt. I hate him. I hate his eyes and his body and his cologne and the way he smiles. I hate that he has so many ways to smile. When he is really happy, and then when his trying to convince that he is happy. His cheeky grin. When smiles and looks down, blushing…”

I quickly snapped myself back to reality. Another woman was singing something about lost love and I just couldn’t care less.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, lips brushing my ear.

"Calm down Justin. You look like you have ants in your pants. Do you want me to check?" he whispered to my ear. I snapped around, and saw Cody smirking at me. He was sitting behind me, which was unfortunate for me, because I had a feeling that it would be wiser I saw him at all times. So I just turned around, trying to focus again.

Well that didn’t work. I could feel Cody’s presence strongly. I thought that I could feel his breath on my neck, but was probably imagining, he wasn’t sitting that close. I wanted to turn around so badly, but I promised myself that I wouldn’t grant him that pleasure.

“No no no, don’t use the words “pleasure” and “Cody” at the same sentence.” I cursed myself.

"Is something wrong? You seem really restless." I heard him whisper again. Shiver went down my back I clenched my hands into fists. Since when did he have this kind of effect on me? We have been rehearsing for an over a week now. Frustrated I bit my lip and took a deep breath in.

"Hey Justin? I was thinking that we could go and find a small closet and well… Get rid of all that extra energy of yours." He whispered again.

What? I took a sharp breath in. There was no way that that could be interpreted some other way than hey let’s go fuck.

I willed myself not to turn around, not sure what I would do if I did. Maybe I would hit him, or snog him so he wouldn’t have any other choice than to shut up.

"No? Well my offer still stands if you chance your mind." He whispered, his lips touching my ear as he spoke. Before he sat back, he licked lightly my earlobe.

“What the hell is going on? I have to get to the bottom of this. Soon. Before I actually cave in and…. Oh let’s not go there okay?”

 

The last two performances felt like they lasted forever. My mind was racing with so many questions. I knew that dinner would be next and that Cody and me would be sitting in the same table. But surely he wouldn’t try anything; there would a lot of people and cameras. But the way Cody had been acting today, I wouldn’t bet my money on that.

Final claps faded and John escorted me to the dining room. It was a beautiful hall, with crystal chandeliers, small tables, expensive cutlery and skylights. I felt like I had just walked in to old castle. I could almost see ladies in their big fancy dresses, twirling around young men, shooting flirting glances at them.

I was seated in one corner of the room, by the window. A couple meters away was a door, which lead to a large balcony. I could see a very large garden, filled with every kind of flower. Mesmerized I watched at the plants and birds, before I felt that I wasn’t alone anymore.

I looked up, seeing Cody standing on the other side of the round table. He sat across me, smiling mischievously. I was just about confront him, but then John and Anna arrived. They sat down, and I closed my mouth, glaring at Cody.

"Hello Justin!" Anna greeted me.

"Hey Anna. You look lovely." I answered.

"Thank you! See John, that is the correct way to greet and compliment someone."

I wasn’t listening anymore, instead I stared Cody, who just sat down. He folded a napkin neatly to his lap, making sure not to even glance at my direction.

"Justin? Are you even listening?"

"Wha-what?"

"I asked what did you think about the gala." Anna asked me.

"Yeah Justin what did you think? You looked like you really focused on the show. Was hard to get your attention." Cody spoke the first time.

“He’s teasing me. That bloody bastard is enjoying this.”

"It was umm. It was nice." I answered, after realizing that couldn’t remember a thing of what had happened on the stage.

"Nice? That’s all you got to say? What did you think about the fifth one?" Anna asked.

I couldn’t remember at all what or even who performed then; only thing I could recall was Cody whispering dirty things to my ear. I thought hard for something to say to avoid the question. Cody was smirking at me, knowing far too well that he had my full attention at that time.

"It was um…Interesting…?" I tried.

"That’s what I said, me and John were like…" I stopped listening at that point, sighing from relief. Anna kept talking about the performer and the food came.

Cody acted totally normal, which infuriated me. I tried to focus on my lamb, but found my eyes wandering to his direction. When I noticed it, I angrily tried to focus on eating again.

Soon Anna asked me confused:

"Are you okay Justin?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I don’t think you have eaten at all, instead you have totally molested that pure lamb. And you’ve been really quiet."

I looked down on my lamb, and indeed, it looked like a wolf had tried to eat it. I looked up and saw Cody smiling slightly.

"Is something bothering you? You look like you have way too much energy.” he asked.

I almost chocked on my water.

"What?" I cried out.

"Justin are you okay? You’ve been acting really weird. " Anna asked again.

"I’m fine!" I said when Cody smirked wider.

 

The dessert came, it was chocolate cake and I was really happy about that. There aren’t many things that can beat chocolate. Especially if you’re feeling bad, confused, sad, happy, weird, giggly, lazy or horny. So happily I dug in.

Accidentally I looked up and saw that Cody was more than enjoying his cake. He noticed me looking, so he took advantage of the situation by eating a piece and then slowly sliding the spoon out from his mouth. I looked mesmerized before blushed hard and looked away.

I wasn’t able to look away for long, and when I did, he did the same thing again, but this time slipped it out fully and darted his tongue out and licked the left over chocolate away.

Remembering just what he had done with that tongue, I looked away again blushing. I heard him chuckle and mentally noted myself to hit him instead of snogging.

"Okay guys, tell me what the hell is going on between you two." Anna suddenly said.

"What?" we said in unison.

"You’ve been exchanging odd looks this whole dinner and you haven’t said a word to each other." She continued.

"Noting! Everything is fine!" I said hastily.

"So you haven’t had a row or anything?" she said fixing us a stern look.

"No, no. Far from it." Cody said and shot me a look that made me gulp.

"Okay, if you are sure. John let’s dance"! she said and dragged John away.

“Finally we’re alone. Now I can talk to Cody.” I thought to myself.

 

I turned to Cody, but wasn’t there anymore. I searched the dance floor but he wasn’t there either. I saw something from the corner of my eye and I turned to look at the door which led to the balcony. For a second I saw Cody standing at the door frame, smiling and then he slipped out.I instantly rose and followed him.

I walked out to the balcony, but it was empty. It was rather large, and made from stone, couple tables scattered around. I noticed stares at one corner and walked over and saw Cody at the bottom. He made eye contact, and then walked away, disappearing.

I had a feeling that he was doing this on purpose, but I was way too curious to back down now. I jumped the stairs down, two at the time and when I reached the end, Cody was gone.

I had arrived to a garden. I was surrounded by big bushes that were higher than me. I had two choices, either turn left or right. I had no idea where Cody had gone.

“And how the hell am I supposed to know where he went? I’ll just read his thought or what?”

I looked at both of the alleyways, but then suddenly heard a chuckle coming from my right. Smiling I turned right and started to walk onward. The sun was setting gradually, but it wasn’t dark yet. The corridor made a left turn and I was half expecting him to be there, but he wasn’t. I kept on walking forward, and I suddenly realized that I was in a maze. The green bushes around me acted as walls, creating corridors. They were about four meters tall and quite thick, so you couldn’t see through them. Wondering why the hell I ever followed him, I kept going.

I walked 15 minutes around the maze. It was rather beautiful, there was small red and blue flowers growing from the bushes and small streetlights planted on top of the bush walls.

I walked into another dead end and was getting frustrated.

"Cody? Are you in here?"

There was no answer.

"Oh camoon man. We need to talk." I tried again.

I heard another chuckle coming from the other side of the bush on my left and ran for it. When I reached the spot where I had heard it, there was no one there.

"Cody?" I yelled. No answer.

“Okay, so you want to play it dirty. I can do that.”

"Cody? I was thinking that umm… Well I just wanted to know if your offer was still up." I said and held my breath, waiting for the answer.

The only thing I heard was birds singing and water flowing.

"Cuz to be honest, I kinda liked the ear thing." I continued.

"You’re a horrible liar." suddenly came. I tried to locate where the sound came from and was pretty sure that it came somewhere in front of me. I started walking, but kept talking at the same time.

"I wasn’t lying. It was rather nice."

"Rather nice? That’s all you have to say?" I heard again and speeded my walking.

"Fine, it was more than nice." I answered.

"Then say it." the voice was getting closer.

"Say what?" I asked confused.

"Tell me just how much you liked it.”

I stopped abruptly.

"What?"

"You heard me." the voice was really close now. I started to walk again.

"So you’re into dirty talking then huh? I asked.

"You could say so." the voice said. I could hear water flowing somewhere near me.

"I didn’t know that." I tried to stall.

"Don’t chance the subject."

I was quiet for a while, and I walked along the corridor.

"I don’t know what to say. It only lasted for like five seconds. And there was people around." I said being honest, seeing the end of the corridor.

"How would you have reacted if we had been alone?" he asked.

"I…I….I don’t know." I said frustrated.

The corridor ended and I found myself standing next to a small brook. It was flowing calmly, ending up in a small pond. In the middle of the pond was a large fountain, displaying a mermaid lying on the ground, and a man kneeling beside her.

"You don’t know, or you don’t want to admit." I suddenly heard. I snapped my head from looking at the mermaid to Cody, who was standing in front of me.

I looked him in the eyes and he almost looked sad. He had his hands on his suit pockets and I could see him clutching them into fists.

"We should go back. We have the performance thing and all." I tried.

"Don’t chance the subject. You were the one that wanted to talk." he said with a knife sharp voice. Some kind of anger had reached eyes, but the sadness still stayed.

I looked down; I had no idea what to say. I had thought that maybe if I talked to him, things would be a little clearer. My head was filled with different emotions, thoughts and what ifs.

And now he was standing there, looking handsome and angry and sad in his suit and I couldn’t quite focus. I faintly smelled his cologne, the spicy scent mixing with his apple shampoo. I could only focus on that, and his eyes. They looked somehow green in this lighting.

"Justin?" he asked softer this time.

"What?" I crooked out.

He walked towards me and my heart was beating fast. He came to stand in front of me, just centimeters away. His eyes demanded me for something and I wanted to give him that - hell, I would give anything to wipe that look from his eyes.

Just when I thought I couldn’t take it anymore, he reached out his hand and took mine. He dragged me back to the fountain and we sat me down on the edge.

It wasn’t deep, only 20 cm or so, but it was more than 5 meters in diameter. The water moved around the mermaid and then exited to another small stream.

I looked up to Cody, who was looking down at the water. The water reflected odd patterns to his face and they moved around, making him look almost magical.

His eyes looked even greener here. Well not green, more like ocean turquoise. He suddenly looked up and caught me staring, I didn’t bother to look away. A small frown appeared to his face, while he dropped one hand to the water, moving it around slowly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You look a bit like an alien in this light"I attempted to lighten the mood. He only looked down.

"Do you think that he’s gonna kill or save her." he asked suddenly. I followed his gaze and realized that he was talking about the mermaid and the man.

"I think he is gonna save her."

"Why’s that?"

"Well, if he was gonna kill her that would be sad. Why put something so sad to a place as beautiful as this?" I said.

He looked at me for a long time wearing his studying expression, like when we were at my room and he suddenly came and hugged me. I felt like I was the hard math equation again. His eyes burned to my skin, but I just couldn’t look away.

Then he looked at the mermaid again, studying it.

"Maybe it’s a remainder. When you put something as sad as that to a place like this, it makes you appreciate it more."

My studying gaze turned to more amazed look. He kept looking at the mermaid, but I examined every detail of his profile, like I was never gonna see him again.

He turned to face me and I started all over again. I studied his eyes, his hair, his lips – his… everything.

The air was getting thinner and my heart was beating faster. He had this curious look in his eyes, something challenging but still soft. The anger and sadness still lurked there. He seemed to be himself, nothing more, nothing less. I don’t think I have ever seen him that open. I felt like I just had to kiss him. Like there was no other chose. Like it was meant happen, right here, right now. I understood that that was what his eyes demanded me, even though he might have known it himself. His features softened, bit by bit, jaw unclenching, the wrinkle between his eyebrows faded away. When he finally smiled softly, it felt like the best present I could ever have. Then I heard a sharp ringtone.

His face fell and I saw him closing up again.

"It’s yours." he said simply.

"Oh right." I answered and took out my phone.

"Hello Anna."

"Hello? HELLO?! That’s all you got to say?" she was yelling so loud that I had to move my phone away from my ear.

"What do you mean? Why are you mad?"

"WHY AM I MAD? WHY AM I MAD?!” she kept yelling. Then I heard the phone being given to someone else.

"Justin?" I heard Johns voice.

"Yeah?" I asked shyly.

"Where are you? Is Cody there with you?"

"We are…We’re outside." I answered, not wanting them to run to where we were and ruin everything.

"And yeah, he’s right there." I added

"You two do realize that you were supposed to be on stage 15 minutes ago?" he asked.

My heart jumped and I looked at my watch.

"Oh fuck.”

"Indeed. Well it’s too late now, so I think it’s better if you don’t show you faces right now. Meet us at the car when the gala ends."

"Okay bye."

"We missed the performance." Cody stated.

"Yes. Fucking unbelievable."

"Nah. I was pretty sure that we weren’t gonna make it."

I turned to look at him in shock.

“You planned this? Oh my god, you planned this. “I mentally hit myself, that really wasn’t the best thing to say. I held my breath, waiting for his answer.

"Yep." was all he said.

"You should be punished. Think about all the disappointed fans."

He chuckled. I felt my heart flutter.

"Yeah I know. What are you gonna do about?" he asked and looked up to the sky.

"I should push you to the pool."

"Then why don’t you?

"Because that is a tailored suit. Anna would kill me."

"She would." he said finally smiling properly. I wanted to hug him.

"And it’s not a pool." he corrected me.

"What?"

"It’s a water fountain. It’s not a pool." I just huffed and pushed him to the fountain. He yelped and then there was a splashing sound, from him hitting the water. I made a show of not looking at him, but instead I brushed my suit and checked my nails.

Without a word he grabbed me from my jacket and pulled me in. It was my turn to shout. I fell under the surface, but quickly pulled myself up. Cody was smiling at me and taking his jacket off. He neatly putted it to fountains edge and wetted his hair, styling it flat against his head. His white dressing shirt was sticked to his skin. He had four buttons open and I saw his creamy skin. I was still sprawled on the floor staring at him.

"You’re unbelievable." I huffed and gathered myself.

"I know. That’s why you like me." he said smiling.

Blushing, I was just about to get up, but grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down.

For a second he just stared me then he said:

"You have leafs in your hair." He picked some leafs from my hair, stopping every now and then to look at me smiling. He then moved away, leaning to the statue. I moved back and rested myself on the statue too. Our arms were touching and the touch burned my skin, all the way to my bones.

We were silent for a while and just looked up to the sky. Then I had an idea. Silently I started to sing:

“I’m sleeping through the day, trying not to fade, but every single night I’ve been lying awake. Cuz I, I can’t get you off my mind.” I turned to look at Cody; he was looking down at his shoes under the water.

“The moment that we met, I didn’t know yet, that I was looking at a face I’ll never forget. ‘Cause I, I can’t get you off my mind. I can’t get you off my mind.”

Singing I realized just how much I could relate to the lyrics right now. It felt weird, so I just pushed the feeling away and continued louder.

“Give me a chance to love you. I swear you’re the only reason why. Cause you, are on my mind.”

The lyrics were just so right. My voice started to tremble, my heart sounded like a wild horse herd was running through lowland. I stopped singing after the chorus, I just felt that I had this feeling inside of me, that was just too big for me. I tried to convince myself that it was because of the cold water, but I knew it wasn’t true, so I just dropped it.

Suddenly I heard Cody singing quietly next to me:

“I want to know that you feel it. What do you see when you close your eyes? Cause you, are on my mind.”

I turned to look at him, but he was still looking at his shoes.

“I want to be the best, I want to be the worst. I want to be the gravity in your universe. And…I want to be there, to help you fly…I’ll help you fly. "he sang.

He looked like he really meant what he was saying, emphasising words, taking breaks.

“Oh the longer I wait, the more I’m afraid, that someone is gonna fool your heart and take you away. Cuz I, I finally realized, that I can’t get you off my mind.” he sang.

His was frowning, like he was thinking really hard. He looked like the first time ever, he understood what the lyrics meant. He fell silent and felt like I just had to continue. I took him by his arm, turning him to face me. I looked deep in to his eyes and sang:

“Give me the chance to love you.”

He looked at me confused.

“I swear you are the only reason why.”

His eyes were filled with questions, lips slightly parted.

“Cuz I suddenly realized.”

My heart was racing for the thousand time that day. I move one arm down to his hand, and felt his pulse, which was going almost the same speed as mine.

“That I can’t get you off my mind.”

I finished. He was looking at me, eyes wide, mouth open. We both moved in unison, until our faces almost touched. I looked deep in to his eyes, maybe asking him to move, or maybe asking permission for me to move. His breath ghosted on my face, and my every sense in hyper mode. I could see every little chance of colour in his eyes, I heard the water moving, my heart beating. I could feel his hand on mine, the way it was shaking. I felt like there was no air in my lungs, so I gasped for air.

His eyes slowly closed and I thought that it was now or never. Slowly and so, so carefully I moved the last few millimetres that separated us and I felt his lips touch mine.

I heard him take a sharp breath in, and I moved my hand to his neck. Still very slowly, I moved my lips, feeling him respond. The feeling I got from that was just amazing. My body was trebling, shivers running up and down my spine. I leaned in a bit more, gently deepening the kiss. It was still very careful, like using a stick to test if the ice would hold.

I took everything in, his warm breath on my face, his hand on my hand, the other on my chest, the way he was gripping my wet shirt. His lips were soft, and smooth, moving against mine so slowly, so carefully. The flood of sensations and feelings rushed over me, making me cling in to him more, using him like an anchor, keeping me on the ground, not letting me fly off somewhere.

I moved one hand to his waist, and his grip on my shirt tightened. Blood was pounding in my ears, I had no idea where I was, and didn’t care. I only wanted him to keep touching me, slowly deepening the kiss. I suddenly felt his tongue just brush my lip slightly. I jolted a bit, like being given a small electric shock. I felt him push me back, so I moved my upper body backwards. He just kept pushing, until I had no other choice than to remove my hands from his body, and put them behind me, so that I wouldn’t fall in to the water.

He moved to himself between my legs, one hand on either side of my hips. His tongue touched my lip and jolted again. He moved himself to sit on my lap, and I was supporting his and my own weight with my arms. He ran his tongue along my upper lip and I just thought hell, he could ask me anything right now, and I would do it.

He moved his hands on my face, holding in place. He kept running his tongue along my lip, but I didn’t open my mouth to let him in. He then removed on of his hand and slid it slowly down my chest, down to my navel. I gasped and he took advantage of the situation and pushed his tongue to my mouth.

When he did that, I wondered to myself why the hell i didn’t let him do that earlier. I was surprised that he was quite talented, he didn’t use too much tongue, just enough to make me want for more. I felt that he really wasn’t giving his all, like he was teasing me, so I made small frustrated sounds which were muffled by his mouth.

Then I actually smirk in to the kiss, and it infuriated me even more. I pushed him backwards, so I could move my hands to his face. I held him in place and moved back a little, biting his lip. He moaned very quietly and I smoothed were I just bit with my tongue. He was trying to push himself more against me, but I held him in place.

I held him just far enough, that his lips didn’t quite meet mine. He tried to push forward, but I only smirked at him. He made an frustrated sound, and I finally released him, and he just lunged at me. The kiss wasn’t cute or sensitive anymore, it was more teeth and hard tongue and hands gripping everything and anywhere they could reach. He was pushing back against me and soon I couldn’t balance myself anymore, so we fell back to the water, Cody crashing on top of me.

Water filled my mouth and nose and then Cody pulled me up.

"Oh my god are you alright?" he asked looking very worried, hands stroking my face.

I didn’t answer, instead I kissed his lips softly. When I pulled back he looked he at confused.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"It was for rescuing me. And being on my mind lately."

Authors Notes:

OH MY FUCKING GOD.

I DID IT.

I REALLY DID IT.

Grhejagn collecting myself. I’m really not sure about this chapter, I had to write their first kiss and it was my first rime writing a kiss and oh god I had so much pressure to make it perfect!

I know it’s not the “standard” fic kiss, I just felt like writing it like that and went with it. Umm tell me what you think, was it horrible? Was the song too much? Did you like understand at all?

#neon giraffe.


	13. Chapter 13 The Morning After.

Chapter 13 The Morning After.

Chapter 13 The Morning After.

Justin got out of the fountain and I got up too, but carefully stepped on the edge of the fountain. Justin turned around and looked at me confused, but then smiled, opened his arms wide walked in front of me. He closed his arms around my waist and lifted me up. He twirled me around and held tight, my arms wrapped around his shoulders. He spun even faster and I made a scared yelp.

He slowly stopped and gently putted me down. When my feet touched the ground he cupped my cheek and forced me to look in to his eyes.

"I thought we went through this. I would never let you fall." he said. My heart fluttered and I blushed and looked down. I heard him chuckle and then he sweetly kissed my cheek. That made my blush even more and he laughed.

 

"You are so adorable." he said and wrapped his arms around my waist. I nudged him to between the ribcage, but not too so hard that it would hurt.

"I’m not adorable. I’m steaming sexy."

He only laughed, tightening his hold, while we started to walk back to the mansion.

"Camoon you sexy beast. Let’s get back, I think John and Anna are waiting for us."

It took us a while to find our way back, the sun had set already, so it was quite dark. When we finally emerged through the bushes, we found ourselves in the front yard, where cars were picking up the guests.

"JUSTIN!" I heard someone yell. I looked to where the sound came from and saw a very furious looking Anna walking fast towards us.

"Hide me?" Justin squeaked and tried to hide behind me. I only laughed and pulled him back next to me. He looked at me like I had just betrayed him, but I only laughed more.

"JUSTIN DREW BIEBER." Anna yelled.

"Yes…?" Justin asked looking a bit scared.

"Where the hell have you been ?" Anna shouted.

"You…Just here and there…" Justin answered reservedly. I looked at him, wondering if he really wanted to die that badly.

"This is not the time to be funny and oh my lord.” Anna said, her eye widening at the end.

“Please tell me that I am not seeing right.” she said and closed her eyes, opening them slowly again.

"No this is not real. It couldn’t be real that your suits are soaking wet. What the hell have you been doing, swimming in a pool with clothes on ?" She asked and touched the fabric on Justin’s suit carefully, like it was gonna break and disappear at any second, leaving Justin to stand there naked. I chuckled at the thought and Justin looked at me evilly.

"You know Anna, I’m not the only whose suit is wet here. " he said and I punched him between the ribs with my elbow.

"Ouch Cody ! I’m just stating a fact here !" he said looking all innocent.

"Don’t be a jerk Justin. I’m sure Cody didn’t mean to ruin his suit." Anna said. Justin’s mouth fell open I couldn’t help but to laugh.

"You know Anna, Justin actually was the one that pushed me in to the pool." I said with a small voice.

"Oh no you didn’t." Justin said horrified and then Anna was shouting again. Neither of us were listening because I leaned to whisper in to his ear:

"Oh yes I did. Maybe you could revenge it somehow, you know, back at the hotel maybe?" Then I only turned and walked to our limo. I looked over my shoulder and just like I had imagined, Justin was standing there his mouth open and I was pretty sure he didn’t feel a thing when Anna poked him to the chest with her finger violently.

I sat in the car, snickering to myself. Couple minutes later the door on my right opened and Justin got in. I didn’t much as glance at his direction, knowing that that was exactly what he wanted. Two more doors opened at the front and soon our limo was rolling forward.

We sat there in silence, until suddenly I felt a breath ghosting on my ear.

"You really threw me under the buss there." Justin whispered. I felt shivers go down my spine, but coolly turned to look at him.

"Yep, Whatcha gonna do about it?"I asked suggestively, raising one eyebrow. He only looked at me in the eyes, so intensely that it made me gulp. Then he smiled a little and raised his hand and putted it on my tight. I took a sharp breath in and regretted it immediately. I tried to cover it, but I knew that he noticed it. Smirking wider, he slowly moved his hand upwards to my hip, past my navel and up to my chest. I felt him blow some air in to and around my ear, making me shudder even more. He moved his head a bit down, now blowing the air on my neck.

Unintentionally I moved my head to the left, giving him more access, and silently asked him to just touch me.

He moved his hand again, this time back down. His lips were only one little movement away from my neck, when he suddenly pulled away.

"Hey guys, your managers called me and they are pissed. They said that they told everyone that Cody suddenly felt sick and that’s why you didn’t perform.. And Justin, don’t even think about doing something nasty to Cody, it’s not his fault that you pushed him in to the pool. " Anna said.

"What?" we both asked.

"Camoon Justin, move away." Anna urged.

Justin reluctantly removed his hand from my chest and moved away.

"That”s it. And don’t even think about doing something else, I’ll be watching you." she said and left the window between the drivers and the back of the car stay open.

I sighed and moved to sit properly on the seat again.

Once we got back to the hotel, we walked in and got in to an elevator. Justin insisted that we would drop me off first, so we rode to my floor first.

Once we were up there, he signaled Anna to wait there and walked with me to my door. When we walked past the corner and were sure that Anna couldn’t hear us I said.

"I’m sorry for throwing you under the buss. I hope Anna won’t give you too much grief about it."

We have reached my door and Justin turned to look at me. He didn’t utter a word, but extended his hands and cupped my cheeks. He kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then moved to my chin, back to the other cheek and lastly kissed the tip of my nose. I was just about to ask why he did that, when he closed the distance between us and kissed me on the mouth. It was slow and sweet and just oh my lord wonderful. When he moved away my world was hazy and I felt giggly.

He rested our heads together and looked me in the eyes.

"You are an idiot sometimes. " he said. I giggled.

" I can’t believe that I didn’t notice that before." he said, maybe more to himself than to me.

"Justin? I hope for your own protection, that you aren’t doing anything bad to Cody?" Anna yelled from the elevator.

"I’m fine! " I shouted back.

"I think I gotta go, before she comes and rips my limbs off. " he said jokingly.

"Goodnight Cody. I’ll see you in the morning" he said and pressed on final kiss on my neck.

"Goodnight." I managed to get out.

Giggling again, I turned and got in to my room. I plopped down on the bed and giggled some more. When I finally collected myself, I took my clothes off and turned out the lights and went to bed. Just before I fell asleep, my phone beeped. I unlocked the screen and saw that I it was a message from Justin:

“Hey. I hope I didn’t wake u. Just wanted to wish you goodnight and sweet dreams. Maybe you could dream about me ?” the text said. I giggled again and then answered:

“I’ll try.”

 

The morning came and I woke up, noticing that I was clutching my phone against my chest. Yawning I stretched and got up. Then last night came to me, the gala, the maze the kiss… I still wasn’t sure what the hell had happened. Suddenly he just was there and his lips were on mine and… It was wonderful.

There was a knock on the door. I went up and opened it, revealing Justin.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." We stood there for a minute. It was a bit awkward and weird. I wasn’t sure what to do, or what we even were.

"Umm, d’you want to come in?" I asked. He nodded and I opened the door more and he slipped in. He went to stand in front of the window, looking at the view. I walked next to him.

"You really like this view don’t you?" I asked and wasn’t sure myself if I was talking about me or the actual view.

He turned to look at me, eyebrows burrowed, like he was thinking hard.

"I do." he said without looking away. I looked right back, until he turned away.

"I think we should talk." I said.

He turned to look at me again, this time more worried and a bit angry too.

"Why?" he asked and turned to look out again.

"Are you kidding?" I asked confused.

"No. Are you?"

"Justin I’m serious."

"So am I." he said without looking at me. I felt anger and irritation building up inside me, my breathing getting more shallow, hands clenching in to firsts. He refused to look at me, and I just couldn’t understand why. We had to talk about this, what ever this was. I had to know. He kept facing away from me so I took him by his arm. He tensed up but didn’t turn, which made me even angrier.

"For fucks sake Justin look at me!" I half yelled and jerked him, so that he had to look at me. Finally his eyes met mine and they and for one small second there was sadness and anger there, until he pushed it away somewhere and he looked just empty.

"We need to go down to practice." was all he said and then he walked out. I was left there standing, I felt stupid and angry and just confused.

I waited a couple minutes before I followed him down.

“What the did just happen? We were fine just couple hours ago. He sent me a goodnight text just minutes after we parted for fucks sake!”

I felt my eyes burn, threatening tears. I angrily wiped them away and slowly made my down to the studio. When I got to down, I stopped for a second, took a deep breath before I opened the door, willing myself to be strong and normal.

When I got in, Justin was nowhere to be seen. Couple seconds later he walked from the bathroom, noticing me. I expected some reaction, anything, but he only looked at me blankly. I felt something twist inside me in to a knot.

"Let’s do "She don’t like the lights." he said simply and went to his starting position. My part would start after the first chorus, so I went to stand on the corner of the room. I watched him dance and sing, but his fire wasn’t there anymore. He was more like a robot and it made so sad that I just wanted to punch the wall.

When it was my turn I jumped to dance next to him and tried to look really happy and energetic, thinking that maybe it would catch on Justin. It didn’t. He sang and danced perfectly, but there was absolutely no emotion behind it. He just did like he had trained.

I tried to make eye contact with him, but he looked away, or then he just looked blank. I tried to touch him subtlety, but he always moved away, like my touch would burn him to death.

Every time he rejected me, the knot twisted even tighter, making it hard to breath.

 

Hour later I just couldn’t take it any longer. We were having a small break, I was watching Justin, who was drinking water from a bottle. My anger and annoyance levels reached the highest and madly stomped over to him and hit the water bottle, dropping it on the floor. Most of the water spilled on Justin’s face, making him spluttering the water from his nose and mouth. He turned to look at me and for the first time I saw a real emotion there.

"What the hell Cody?" he howled.

"So that’s what it takes? To get a little violent and throw water on you?" I cried back.

"What? To get what?"

"To get something, anything out from you!”

"What the hell is your problem Cody?" he yelled at me.

"My problem? My problem? Are you kidding me?” I kept shouting.

He was silent and just stared at me. Then slowly, he bent down to grab the bottle from the floor. When he got up, I saw that he closing up again and I was just too angry and frustrated to let that happen.

"Oh no you don’t! Don’t you shut down on me again!" I hollered, voice cracking.

"What the hell do you want me to do then?!" he yelled even louder. I was taken aback by his volume and didn’t have the chance to reply before he continued.

"What the hell do you want Cody!" he yelled and threw the bottle back on the ground violently.

I felt tears prickling my eyes and my throat tightening. I looked up to his eyes, vision hazy because of the tears flowing down my face.

"You know what Justin?" I said in a lower voice.

"You know what. Just.. just…Fuck you! FUCK YOU!" I yelled the loudest I could and walked out.

I was crying uncontrollably, vision blurry, steps fast. I was gasping for air and my heart was beating fast. I felt like someone had just kicked me to the stomach again and again. I had only one thought – to leave, get away from him.

When I rushed out, I didn’t hear any footsteps behind me. When the elevator’s doors slid close, I still didn’t hear a thing, which made me cry even – if possible – more.

When I got back to my room, Justin didn’t come to knock on my door.

 

The night went past slowly. It felt like every time I looked at the clock it had moved backwards. I kept my phone next to me, waiting for it to make a sound, notifying me that Justin had sent a text. After couple hours I moved it away a bit. Four in the morning I almost stopped waiting.

The morning came and I felt like I had just ran a marathon. I made myself something to eat, but it tasted like cardboard. The clock hit 11, the time we usually went down and practiced. I didn’t know if I should go down, or stay here. A part of me wanted to avoid Justin, but a bigger part wanted to see him and hear him say that he made a mistake, it was just a bad day.

There was a knock on the door and my heart jumped. I ran to the door and opened it, revealing not Justin, but a hotel worker.

"Good day. I have a message from Mr. Justin Bieber." the worker, a young man with dark hair and long eyelashes said.

"Oh, okay." I said a bit disappointed.

"He wanted me to tell you that he won’t be able to come down to work today." he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I’m sorry, I don’t know more sir."

"What? That’s it?"

"That was all I was told to say."

"And he couldn’t tell me himslef? Or text me?" I demanded the worker.

"I’m sorry sir, I don’t know." the worker said looking a bit scared.

"I…I’m sorry, it’s not your fault. Thank you anyway. I appreciate it." I said apolitically.

"It’s fine sir." he answered, looking a bit concernet.

"Sorry sir, but are you okay?" he asked carefully, knowing that that really wasn’t part of his job description.

"I…" I started, but caught a glimpse of my reflection from the mirror on the wall opposite of me. I looked like crap. I had black circles under my eyes, my skin was pale, I was still wearing the sweaty clothes from yesterday. I could see why the worker was concerned.

"I’m okay. Just, could you get me some bacon?" I asked.

"Definitely sir. I will be right back" he said, bowed and turned away.

I closed the door and leaned against it. I felt like shit, and without even noticing it, tears were flooding down my eyes again. He didn’t care. He really didn’t. Not even a little bit. Not even enough to send me a god damn text. I slid down the door, sitting on the floor. I just sat there and cried for a long time.

When i finally felt like i could stand again, I decided to take a shower. I then ate my bacon and felt a bit better. My phone suddenly buzzed and I opened the screen lock. It was a message, from a number I didn’t know. Tapping on the message icon, it opened and I read:

"Hey Cody. It’s me, Evert. I’m not sure if I should text you, the last time we met didn’t go that well. I just… Okay I’m gonna go all cliche on you, but I just can’t stop thinking about you. I know it’s probably wrong, your friend didn’t seem to like me. But I just needed to try, you know? Okay probably don’t and this is really weird and you don’t probably even remember me, but just…Let me know. Okay this is ridiculously long text and I’m regretting this already, so I’m just gonna push send and regret it some more

-Evert.( the guy from the bar)”

I stared at the text for a long time, reading it again and again. I did remember him, very clearly, his voice, his ice blue eyes, blond hair. The kiss, well our kiss. I had no idea what to do, should I answer him or not? Should I gently let him down, saying that I had some personal problems?

“I’m not sure if I should text you, the last time we met didn’t go that well…" It certainly didn’t. A small voice inside my head said that it would make Justin really pissed if I went out with him. Instantly I shot the idea down, I wouldn’t use him like that. Not like Justin had used me.

"Okay I’m gonna go all cliche on you, but I just can’t stop thinking about you…"

That made me smile. I thought I was just some one night stand, but if he couldn’t stop thinking about me, then I must have meant something, right?

"Just let me know."

I had no idea what to do.

The next seven hours I spend looking at TV, eating, and thinking about Evert. When the clock hit six in the evening, I had almost made up my mind. I just needed to confirm something. I took my phone and wrote a text:

"Are you ready to talk?"

I selected Justin’s name and pushed send. Couple minutes later the answer came. Hands shaking I opened it.

"No,"

That was the last straw. I wrote another text.

"Hey, d’you wanna go out, Like right now?"

I sent it to Evert. Faster than Justin, he replied:

"Sure. I’ll pick you up in 10."

I texted him my address, and then the last text I send was for Justin.

“I’m going out with Evert. I’ll expect you to be in the studio tomorrow at 11, behaving professionally.” I pushed the send, knowing he wouldn’t answer.

Five minutes later I was down at the lobby, dressed on my best jeans and shirt. When Evert came, I hugged and kissed him on the cheek. We headed out, and spent the night talking, sitting in a coffee shop and walking in the park. The night was beautiful, clear and warm. That was also the night when someone took pictures of Justin smoking marihuana.

Author Notes:

 

 

Okay hi, I have couple things to say.

1\. Sorry, I’ve been out of town, not able to write on computer. But still stayed faithful to you and kept writing by hand!

2\. ASK ME ANYTHING IN HERE. Read my updates, see my pictures, everything

Okay then back the story. I know it was super dramatic and I don’t know what happened. I just thought about a certain person I know, and it just came flooding out. I have been on that situation that Cody is in right now, so I don’t know. Sorry I guess.

I LOVE YOU! I mean when I read the reviews, I feel like im gonna cry, like seriously. I’m overwhelmed. I just… THANK YOU.

And I really mean that. Every word.

Okay i’m getting really emotional sorry, this chapter was just really close to heart for me. Let me know if it did you the same.

#neongiraffe


	14. Chapter 14: Evert's Dark Side & Justin's Soft One

Chapter 14: Evert’s Dark Side & Justin’s Soft One

Chapter 14: Evert’s Dark Side & Justin’s Soft One

Me and Evert ended up spending the night in my hotel room. We didn’t have sex, just laid there and eventually fell asleep. I woke up at 12 when John knocked on my door. With sleepy eyes I went to open it.

"Oh hey John. What’s up?"

"Cody, something has happened." he said with a serious face.

"What?" My mind started racing, what was wrong? John just looked at me for awhile, before he sighed and his posture crouching.

"It’s Justin. He…Well last night he was caught smoking marijuana. Someone took pictures, and it’s all over the media right now."

I just stood there, my mouth open, world spinning around me.

"What…? Is he…is he…"

"He is fine. He’s in the hospital right now, just to get him checked out. He’ll return here in a couple of hours." John said.

"Oh my god…What the hell happened? Marijuana? He’s not like that, he…He doesn’t do things like that." I said so confused., mostly to myself.

"But…Why?" I asked, looking pleadingly to John.

"I don’t know Cody… I don’t know." he said sighing again, turned around and left.

 

I closed the door and just stood there for a long time. How the hell did this happen? Justin wasn’t one of those stars that went out of control after awhile. He really wasn’t.

"You okay?" I heard a voice coming from my bed. I then only remembered that Evert was there.

"I uh…I’m not sure." I said. He patted the bed next to him, asking me to sit. I walked over and sat and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me neck. I remembered how Justin had did that, when he had wished me good night.

"You want to talk about it?" Evert asked, speaking the words to my skin.

"I don’t know. I don’t know what the hell is going on."I said frustrated.

I saw the TV’s remote control on the table and reached to take it. I turned the TV on and the first thing I saw was some women talking about Justin in entertainment news.

“The teen sensation Justin Bieber was caught smoking marijuana late last night. The picture that we got show him smoking something that doesn’t look like cigarettes. No one on his team have commented about the incident…” I turned off the television and reached for my laptop. I googled “Justin Bieber and drugs” and instantly there were the hazy pictures of Justin holding something that really didn’t look like normal cigarettes. There were forums discussing how Justin had become a bad influence to their children and then other telling them to leave him alone. I angrily snapped the laptop close and ran a hand through my hair.

"Should I got and see him?" I asked Evert.

He was quiet for awhile, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I don’t think you should." he said and I felt him stiffen against my back.

"Why not?"

"Well…He’s not gonna be in a good shape. He’s not gonna be himself right now." he said, removed his hand from my waist and moved to sit against the bed’s headboard.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and turned to look at him. He was frowning while looking out from the window.

"Because I’ve been where he is right now. " he said, still looking out.

"You…You use drugs?"

He sighed and patter his lap with one hand. I crawled over and putted my head on his lap. He instantly ran his hair through my hair again.

"No. I used. And not just like weed, I used some umm…Harder stuff." he said and turned to look at me. He looked sad and distressed. His eyes told me that he had a lot to say.

"There was a time when everything wasn’t all good and wonderful. I dated this girl and she introduced me to the wrong people, which happened to be her friends. I liked her a lot and that’s why I sticked with her. It started with cigarettes, then moved on to weed and… I’m not proud to admit this but I have used heroin. It’s the most evil thing ever created." he said and couldn’t look me in the eyes again.

"Weed made me feel funny, so that’s why I used it. But then she pulled me deeper in to her twisted world, all the way down… To the bottom. It was a horrible place. I lost all my other friends, I dropped out from school. The only thing that mattered was when I was gonna get my next fix.

One night, I tried heroin. It made me forget. It made me feel like everything might just turn out okay.” he said, pain flashing in his eyes.

"So how did you stop?" I asked quietly. He was silent again, before he spoke with a neutral voice.

"One day I woke up at this apartment, which was filled with people like me. I asked my girl what day was it. She looked me in the eyes and told me that it was exactly a week since my mother had been buried. Then she laughed. "

"Wow." was all I managed to say. He looked at me, like he had just realized that I was there.

"Justin won’t be himself right now. He’s gonna be a bit fuzzy and won’t be able to control what he says. When you are like that, you tend to say the most hurtful things. So no, don’t go to see him." he said with a dark voice.

 

"Cody?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Don’t let that ever happen again. Ever. Don’t let him fall and go through what I went through. No one deserves that." he said with fire in his eyes.

"I won’t." I promised.

The rest of the day we stayed inside. In the evening Evert left and wished him goodnight. The rest of the night I tried not to call Justin, or just run down to his room. I did call John thought.

"Hello?" he answered sharply.

"Oh hey John. It’s Cody."

"Hey Cody. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just wanted to know if…If he had arrived."

"No, he’s still at the hospital." John said tiredly. "I’m there right now."

"What? You said he’d be released in a couple of hours." I cried out scared.

"He’s fine Cody. They just want to keep him overnight. Just to be sure he’s okay." John said.

"Okay… okay so…I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow." I said huffing.

"Yes. I’ll let you know."

I pressed the red button and sank on the bed, wishing Evert haven’t left. I really didn’t want to be alone.

The rest of the night went past when I watched the city lights go turn off one by one.

 

I managed to sleep an hour or two. I woke up at six in the morning and took a shower. I ate something, but if you had asked me five minutes later, I wouldn’t have no idea what it was. I kept looking at my phone, waiting for John to let me know that Justin was here. When it finally beeped, I jumped across the bed and unlocked it.

“Hey it’s me, Evert. Is he there yet?” I sighed partly relived and partly disappointed.

“No. “

“Did you sleep?”

“No.”

“Talk to him.”

“I will.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Then he sent me a picture of a smiling lama. It made me smile too.

89 minutes later my phone finally rang.

"Hello?"

"It’s John. He’s here."

"Okay." I was suddenly very nervous. My hands trembled when I ended the call. Slowly I made my way down. When I was in front of Justin’s door, I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans. Before I had time to stop myself, I knocked on the door.

“Oh fuck. What the hell am I doing. He doesn’t probably even want to see me. I should go.”

I turned on my heels, but after on step, the door opened behind me.

"Cody?" I heard Justin’s voice.

"Noup. It’s not me. I am nobody and I was just leaving." I mentally hit myself.

"Cody." he repeated, more sternly this time. I took a deep breath in and turned around. He looked very tired and just worn out.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey."

"D’you want to come in?" he asked. I nodded and walked in. I remembered how that was pretty much how our last conversation at my door went and how it went horribly downhill from that.

Justin seemed to have spend his time in his bed. There was a laptop, a book and some snacks on the bed, with a lot of blankets. I reached out for the book. It was covered in green fabric and with golden letters it said “Journal”. Once I realized that it was his diary I said “oh sorry” and putted it back.

"No it’s fine. My doctor gave it for me. Said it might help. I haven’t written that much." he explained.

I said “oh” again and then it was silent. I avoided too look at him and I had the feeling he was doing the same.

"So what’s your problem?" he asked.

I wasn’t sure just what clicked inside of me, but suddenly I was trembling from anger. I clenched my hands into fists and curled my toes inside my shoes.

"What is my problem…?" I asked. "What is my problem?” I said louder, voice shaking this time. I turned around to look at him. He backed a step, like my eyes were burning lasers. The way I was feeling, I wouldn’t be surprised if they were.

"You…You kissed me, then you totally go blank on me, then you avoid me, and then… Then, you go and get high. And do you know what I want?.”

He didn’t answer, or have the sense to look embarrassed.

"Do you!" I full on yelled at him. He flinched and quietly said:

"Yes."

I walked to stand right next to him, our chest touching when I heavily breathed.

"I want a god damn explanation.”

He flinched ever more than when I shouted at him. For a moment he looked like he was gonna crawl to the nearest corner in to a tiny ball. I was still so mad that I just didn’t care. Then out of the blue he just threw himself in to my neck, wrapping his arms around me neck. He looked like he was terrified that he was gonna drown at any second.

"J-Justin?"

"Yes?" he said with small voice.

"What’s going on?" I asked softly this time.

"I just…I missed you." he said. I felt something flutter in my heart.

"You did?"

"Yes." he said and held on tighter. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he relaxed a bit.

"I missed you too." I whispered.

We stayed there for a long time. I held him until he was completely relaxed. Then I gently pushed him away, so I could see his face. He still looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in a week.

"You look like shit." I told him bluntly.

"You’re not that much better." he said right back. I laughed and kissed his cheek. I then looked down, hesitant about what I had to do next.

"You didn’t answer me."

"What?"

"You never gave me an explanation."

He looked down, his gaze falling to his sides. I took his hand and pulled him on to sit on the bed. He didn’t look at me, just kept staring at the hands on his lap.

"Talk to me." I said.

"It’s stupid."

"I don’t care." He kept silent.

"Please." I pleaded him.

"You said that you wanted to talk." he said simply. I waited him to continue. He stayed silent.

"What? That’s it?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah."

"You can’t be serious."

"I am. Very." I felt my anger rise again. After all the trouble and hurt I went through for him, the reason was that simple?

"What the hell Justin?" I cried out and jumped up from the bed.

"That’s it? You completely ignored and, and hurt me just because I wanted to talk?”

"Yes." he said fiddling with his hands.

"For fucks sake Justin!” I shouted and started to walk towards the door.

"Cody please…" I heard him say in a tiny, tired voice. I stopped and turned around. He looked a thousand times more tired than he sounded. He looked in to my eyes for a while, before he dropped his gaze. I was standing a few steps from the door.

 

"I called Selena. " he said looking down. When he said that I felt so afraid. I was terrified. So he called her, they talked and now they are back together, they’re gonna get married and have beautiful and smart kids with black hair and brown eyes.

"O-Okay." I said, voice creaking.

"I had to know what went wrong." he said. I was confused.

"I had to know what I did to mess things up between us. I had to know, so I wouldn’t do the same things with you." he went on, making me even more confused.

"She said…She said that I couldn’t love her the way she wanted and needed. She said that I wasn’t enough." I turned around slowly.

"She said that I would probably never learn that. And..and…" he kept on talking. I slowly took a step towards him.

"And when you said that we needed to talk, it just reminded me so much how she said that way back." he continued, his face screwed in concentration, like he worked hard to get the words out from his mouth. I took another step towards him, leaving just three steps between us.

"When she told me that we had to talk, that we needed to talk. And when we did, I held her in my arms and she told me that the time had come, it was time to leave.” he said, fighting not to cry. I stepped closer.

"She said that neither of us needed this anymore, the public was getting tired of us. They needed something new." I was shocked, but took one more step closer.

"She…she told me that it was easier now, when we didn’t have to pretend." he talked faster, and I felt just how much pain he felt.

"And…and she looked me in surprise, and asked me that I never thought it was real, right?" I stood now in front of him and he looked up, with a pained expression.

"And I just couldn’t let you tell me that I wasn’t right for you. I just couldn’t"

I lunged towards to lock our lips together. He tried to stay upright but just couldn’t hold the both of us, so he fell on his back on to the bed. I didn’t give a damn.

I kissed him with all of my passion, I tried to show him just how sorry I was and how much I missed him. It wasn’t soft and tender, it was rough and fast and furious.

When I licked his bottom lip, he made a muffled sound in his throat and opened his mouth quickly. I tenderly and carefully slid my tongue against him and all of my fears and tensions just melted away. He slid his hand down my back, the other doing the same, but moving down my side.

I was holding his face between my hands, until he moved his mouth slowly away from mine, placing kisses on my jaw, under my jaw and down my to my neck.

When the small kisses turned in to wet open mouth kisses I felt my already fast beating hard go even faster. My breathing got more ragged, I inhaled in short gasps. My hands were clutching on the sheets. Justin’s hand moved my shirt up just enough that two of his fingers touched my skin. I felt like his touch was burning, but I just couldn’t get enough of it.

He moved his head downwards and licked my collarbone. I was stretching my head the left, giving more space to move. He bit down and all I could say was “fuck” I felt him gasp, the bit where he had licked, felt cold when he drew air in. Suddenly his wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted his upper body up from the bed, making me sit on his lap. With his hands he moved my legs around him. Then he took my bottom lip between his teeth and bit down and pulled. I made a surprised sound and wrapped my legs around his torso.

He pushed up from the bed, holding me tight and soon as he stood, he lowered me down, to lie on the floor. He moved his mouth on mine again, not waiting a second before he pushed his tongue on my mouth again. His hands were resting on either side of my head. He moved his lips away from mine and I helplessly tried to follow. He only chuckled, darted out his tongue and traced up cheek and to my ear.

"We’re gonna see just how sensitive your ears are.” he whispered and licked a line from the of my ear all the way to the bottom. I fucking whimpered. He chuckled again, the air hitting my ear, making me shiver.

He moved his head down and licked behind of my ear. All of the sudden he sucked my earlobe fully in to his mouth. I jerked my hips unintentionally up and gasped for air. I was clutching his shirt in to my fists, occasionally moving a hand up and down his back.

He bit down and I full on moaned.

"Oh my god Cody you are just so hot." he whispered to my ear. I only grabbed his neck and kissed him deep and hard, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, no present and no past.

We slowed down and came out for air. We were both breathing hard and sweating from the heat.

"I’m sorry." I said and kissed him softly.

"No I am. I really am." he said kissed the tip of my nose. I smiled widely. He lifted me up bridal style and laid me down on the bed.

"You are staying here tonight." he said firmly.

"Oh really? I don’t get a say in this?" I replied teasingly.

"No, not really." he said and took of his jeans. When he was removing his shirt, lifting up so it covered his eyes for a moment, I smiled to myself and sprinted towards the door.

"Oh no I don’t think so!" he said and with the speed of light he cached up with me and wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. He carried me back to the bed and I resisted half heartily.

He laid me down again and started to take off me jeans and shirt. He held up the blanket and I slid under it.

"You are staying here tonight." he said again, walked to turn the lights off and slipped under the covers with me. He tenderly wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled in, so my head was resting on his chest. I contently sighed and closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

He gently massaged my back with his hand and it didn’t take long for me to fall asleep, thinking that this could become a nice routine.

 

Authors Notes:

Here it is! A little something hot for you. Hope you enjoyed.

Like on of my friends and a sailor man once said, “perfection takes time.” so just hold on. Sorry, no cliffhangers in this chapter.

Okay next chapter is gonna be just pure fluff, unicorns, puppies, marshmallow, rainbows and candies. I am on a mission to make you melt. Like sugar in the rain. But without killing you. Wouldn’t want to do that.

\- ask me anything, see my pictures, talk to me, suggest me anything (hehe) and just be my friend :)?


	15. Chapter 15: Bumpy ride

Chapter 15: Bumpy ride

15: Bumpy ride.

When I woke up in the morning, I was wrapped in Justin’s arms. It was a nice feeling. I turned around to face him. For awhile I just stayed there and watched him, as stalker as that sounds. When his eyes fluttered opened slowly I thought for a second that he was gonna push me away, but then he just smiled.

"Hey." he said with a raspy voice.

"Hey." I answered. He moved a hair from my face and kissed my forehead.

"We should get up." I said.

"Do we? Because I kinda like it here."

"Is it because of me or the warm blankets?" I asked. He pretended to think hard.

"Well let’s analyze that. The blankest are indeed warm, but you smell better. The blankets talk less, and they do as they are told. And they are less hairy. Buut, there’s something that makes you so much better.” he said and poked me on the chest.

"And what’s that?" I asked suspiciously.

"You’re much more fun to kiss!" he said and lunged on top of me. He was drowning me with kisses. He kissed my face, cheek my forehead and moved down on my neck. The memories of him doing the same thing last night came back to me and I flushed hard. Indeed, he slowed down the kisses, opening his mouth more and darting his tongue out. He bit down and took a sharp breath in. He sucked the spot and I was sure he was leaving a mark. He moved down, licking his way down to my collarbone and bit it too. I made a very odd squeaky sound and Justin looked up.

"Oh no don’t stop on my account. I’m fine. Just keep going." I rambled. He smirked and bent down again placed kisses on my chest, on top of my shirt. He made his way down to my ribs, then my navel and then kissed the elastic rubber of my boxers. I was breathing so fast that I thought I was gonna faint at any second. Then he simply rose up from the bed.

"W-Wait what?" I asked stunned.

"We have to go. Work to do and all. You said it." he said and started to put his clothes on.

"What? Work? What work? No don’t put clothes on, you look better without!"

He only snickered and closed the buckle on his jeans.

"Camoon let’s go." he said and waved me to get up. When I only laid there with my mouth open, he huffed and walked out.

"Are you serious? You’re just gonna leave me here blue balled?" I yelled after him before he vanished. I heard him laugh before I couldn’t see him anymore.

I hit my head back on the pillow and looked up.

"Just a little bit of sex. It’s all I ask.”

I eventually made my way down to the studio where Justin was already doing his stupid ballerina twirls. His stupid butt looked good and his stupid biceps were flexing. Stupid boy.

"Oh hey, finally. What took you so long?" he asked when he saw me from the mirror.

"Nothing." I lied. The truth was that he had given me a small problem and I had to take care of it. I wasn’t gonna give him the satisfaction of seeing me walk around with a boner all day.

"Good. Let’s get cracking then." he said. I only glared at him.

We did get some work done. But every now and then we had a hot make out session. In one point I was pushed against the mirror on the wall, and Justin was making his magic with his tongue. He was liking my ear, biting it and I was hopelessly clenching my hands on his shirt. When he bit down I moaned out loud:

"Oh my god.”

He only grinned and took my hands and pinned them above my head.

"You like that?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"Yhnmmm." was I managed to get out.

His hand was sneaking down and he hooked his index finger around my belt. Then he straightened his other fingers and pushed them up, moving my shirt up too, revealing my belly button. Then he slowly moved them back down, but pushed his fingers to my skin, scratching lightly. I whimpered pathetically and he snickered again.

"What about that?" he asked his voice low.

"Oh my god." I repeated myself.

He removed his hand from my belt and this time slid it up my side, pushing my shirt up my chest. He again slowly moved it down, his nails scratching my side. I trembled under him, my head leaning on the mirror, tilted up, so I was looking at the sealing.

"Look at me." I heard him say. It took a moment to process his words. Before I had time to react, he cupped my cheek and forced me to look at him. His eyes were burning and then he leaned and pressed our mouths together. I was expecting something hot and wet, but instead it was slow and fluffy and amazing. When he moved away, his eyes weren’t burning anymore, instead they were soft and he looked vulnerable. In that moment I promised myself that I would never use that softness against him.

He leaned and rested his forehead against mine. Our breathing was still a bit fast and he laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"It’s just… I can’t keep my hands off you."

"Then don’t." I said and kissed him again.

After the practice he told me to go and chance into something nice, that we were going out. So I ended up desperately searching for something to wear.

"Wear something nice? Like what the hell is that? Who says that like really?" I talked to myself.

"Where the hell are we even going? What’s up with Justin and his surprises, this is getting ridiculous." I kept muttering.

"White shirt? No. Black? No, makes me look pale. Blue? Yeah blue will work." I kept talking while throwing clothes away.

"Okay pants. Pants. Pantspantspants. I hate pants. This ones? No, hate those ones. What about these? No, they make my butt look big. Oh fuck this I’m going without!" I ended up yelling in frustration.

"Fine with me. You look better without clothes anyway." I suddenly heard a voice coming from my left. I jumped and turned to look.

"What the hell Justin? Aren’t you creepy enough?" I cried out when I saw that Justin was standing just a couple meters away from me, leaning on the wall. He looked like he’d been there a long time.

"Nah." was all he said. He pushed himself from the wall and walked towards me. His eyes roamed my body openly and I had the urge to cover myself up, I felt so naked under his gaze, like it was burning.

"H-How long have you been there?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"Long enough to know that you talk to yourself. A lot." he said and kept walking towards me. I took a step back, holding a pair of jeans against my chest.

"Okay."

He kept smiling a it creepily and I took another step back, but hit the edge of my bed and fell backwards on it.

"Oh that’s convenient. Saves me the trouble." he said and walked to stand in front of my legs. I backed up again, lifting myself fully on the bed.

"Oh no you don’t. Don’t you run away from me." he said and jumped on the bed, landing so that his hands were on either side of my head and his legs were straddling my hips.

"I thought that we were going somewhere." I tried to distract him.

"Hmm, it could wait." he said and crawled further towards me. I tried to get away, but he was having none of it, just placed a hand on my chest and attacked my neck again.

He was sucking and biting and licking at it was so wonderful that I thought I was gonna explode.

"Oh uhh Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god I just..I ..I uhhh."

"Sorry I am not quite following." he said. I tried to produce a sentence, but I couldn’t even think of any words. He had moved my shirt up to my chest, his other hand moving up and down my naked thigh.

"Excuse me guys?" I heard a voice. We both looked up and saw John standing in the middle of the room, looking very uncomfortable. I quickly pushed Justin off, with my hands on his chest, and he landed with a thump on the floor.

"Ouch Cody!" he cried from the floor.

"Oh I’m sorry, I umm. Hey John." I said and tried to find something to cover myself. Unfortunately there was nothing, so I just awkwardly tried to hide myself behind my hands.

"Hello Cody, Justin."

"What are you umm..doing here?" I asked.

"I came to pick you guys up. Like Justin had asked me to." he said and turned to look at Justin, this time a bit more angry than awkward. Justin looked very embarrassed and red.

"Oh yeah. That. I kinda forgot." he said blushing hard.

"I can see that." John said firmly. "Now get dressed and let’s go." he continued.

"About that John, could it maybe possibly wait-" Justin started, but John gave him a stern look and walked over, hauled him up by his shirt, and started to drag him away.

"No Justin, I don’t think it can. Cody, get dressed and meet us downstairs. Me and Justin are gonna talk." he said and dragged Justin away.

Once I got over my embarrassment, I did as he told. There was no time to get rid of my boner this time, so I just willed it down and hoped it stayed that way. When I got down to the limo, John opened a door to me and I made sure to avoid eye contact. There’s just something when an adult catch you having sex, that makes you a little uncomfortable.

When I sat down, I saw that Justin looked even more awkward than me.

"What did he say?" I asked him.

He looked at me and buried his face to his hands.

"We had the talk about the birds and bees." he said. I stared at him awhile and then cracked up.

"Oh my dear god are you serious?"

"Yes." he said, still hiding behind his hands.

"But I thought you..I.. Are you still a virgin?"

"No, I am not. And that’s why it is even more embarrassing, thank you very much.” he said.

"Then. Why?

"I don’t know! He told me to use a condom and be safe and don’t rush in to anything and oh dear lord.”

I just couldn’t control myself, so I flopped on the seat and laughed hard, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Oh lord. Oh lord. This is the best thing ever.”

"No it’s not! Shut up Cody!" he said and smacked me lightly on the head.

"Oh it is. I am so gonna remember this forever!"

The limo started to roll forward , while I was still laughing at the seat. Justin hardheartedly tried to make me stop, but ended up just watching down on me with an odd expression.

"What?"? I managed to ask, when he had stared at me for full five minutes.

"Nothing." he said, but smiled warmly and petted my cheek.

"No seriously, what?"

He huffed and leaned to kiss my cheek.

"I just like to see you happy." he said and something twisted inside me, making me blush and look down.

"You’re adorable." he said and laughed.

"Hey I thought we went through this! I’m not adorable, I’m-"

"Yeah a sexy beast I know that, now shut up."

I only smiled happily.

About 35 minutes later the limo stopped and I curiously looked out from the window. They were darkened, so all I could see was bright moving lights. When I got out from the car I was amazed. We were at some kind of funfair. There was bright lights, moving rides, clowns, people, food…The air smelled like popcorn and cotton candy. Workers were trying to get people to try their little games, like fishing, ball throwing and bowling. There was so much to look at that I was just left there stranding and trying to see and smell everything at once.

I woke from my daze when Justin wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Penny for your thoughts." he said.

"Wow." was all I could say.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. Then he led me further in. I saw a big colorful tent, were I assumed some kind of show was held. We were walking down a corridor, which sides were filled with little shops, where you could either play a game or buy food, or small souvenirs. A clown jumped around us and made funny faces and we laughed. When a tiny pony walked past us, I pulled Justin’s hand eagerly and pointed at the the pony.

"Justin look look! It’s a small pony!" I exclaimed. "And ooh look look, it’s wearing a hat! Ooh wow there’s a man with wooden legs! Did you see that clown?" I talked fast before he even had the time to open his mouth.

"Wow Cody calm down. It’s like you’ve never been at a funfair." he said and looked at me. When I hid my face embarrassed he stated:

"You’ve never been at a funfair. Wow."

"Yeah I know. I have never had the chance I guess." I said with a small voice.

He only smiled and turned me to face him. He kissed me slowly and then said:

"I’m glad that I’m the first person you are doing this with. I promise that this is gonna be the best night of your life."

I blushed again and rested my head on his shoulder. We staid there for a minute, before he said “camoon” and dragged me to stand in a queue for a roller coaster. It didn’t look that scary, but when the line got shorter and we got nearer, I saw how fast and high it actually went. I gulped loudly.

"You alright?" Justin asked next to me.

"Y-Yeah I’m fine." I tried to convince myself.

"You sure?" he said and wrapped his arm around my waist again.

"I guess so." I said and I felt him grip tighter. It made me feel safe.

"Nothing will happen to you. I will make sure of it. " he whispered in to my ear.

When it was our turn, Justin helped me to sit on one of the carts. I felt fine. Honestly. Then the cart started to move. It was alright. When I looked onward, I saw that next we would be going a very steep ascent. Unintentionally I gripped on to Justin’s arm. Then cart was moving higher and higher and I didn’t dare to look down.

"Justin?" I asked voice wavering.

"Yes?"

"Is is supposed to make that kinda of clicking noise?" I asked half panicking.

"Yes. It’s perfectly normal." he ensured me and I hoped desperately that he wasn’t just saying that to make me feel better. When we reached the top, I finally dared to look around. It was a bad idea. All I saw was little dots somewhere far down and I guessed they were human. When I looked forward, I saw a very steep downhill. I squeaked and gripped even tighter on to Justin’s arm, hunching on the bench, and burying my face in to his jacket. I felt him squeeze my leg encouragingly and seconds later I was glad he did. The cart had reached the top and now it was moving very fast down. I felt like my had dropped and it was currently now still on top of the coaster, while I was shooting down and up and suddenly to the left and then to the right. I focused on Justin’s hand on my tight, trying to shut out everything else around me.

I knew that if this god damn cart didn’t stop anytime soon, I would puke. I just held on to Justin and willed the cart to stop. Couple seconds later, it luckily did. I was still clanging in to Justin and he shook me a bit.

"Hey Cody?"

"Yes?"

"It’s over."

"Okay."

"You can let go now."

"Okay."

I held on, my face resting on his chest my arms wrapped around his arms tightly. I would have been surprised if there was any blood circulation left in his arm.

"You’re still holding on." he stated.

Slowly I gathered the little peaces that were left from my pride and detached myself from him. I lifted my chin up – and even thought my cheeks were burning, I got out from the cart. My legs weren’t quite cooperating, so I wobbled a bit. I felt a steadying hand on the small of my back and when I looked back, I saw Justin smiling at me slightly. It wasn’t an evil smile – that kinda of hahaa-im-gonna-make-fun-of-you-the-rest-of-your-li fe, it was more like hey, im here for you smile.

We walked away from that dreadful thing and Justin said:

"Soo…Not a roller coaster person huh?"

"Noup."

"You should try something else."

"Yep."

Then we walked around the funfair area. Justin willed me to play a game where you try to knock down bowling pins. I was great at it. I even got myself a small teddy bear. When I saw Justin mope a bit, I asked him:

"What’s wrong? I thought you said that I needed to try something else, and I did. And I was awesome at it!"

He chuckled and pulled me near him.

"Yeah I did. I just wanted to win a teddy bear for you." he said and looked at my lips.

"Why? I did a great job at it myself, thank you very much." I said. He kept looking at my lips while I talked, like he was mesmerized or something.

“Yes, but I thought it would be like, really romantic if I won you one.” he said, this time looking me in the eyes.

"Ooh…" I realized. "I’m gonna give you one chance to win me a teddy bear. "

"Or what?" he asked.

"Or I’m gonna keep this one and name him "Justin’s failure to win a bear" and keep him forever.

He bursted out laughing and kissed me sweetly.

"Gosh I like you so much." he said and hugged me tightly.

" I know. And I like you too." We stayed there for a moment, people walked past us, some ignored and some said aww.

"Now go and win me a bear, my knight in shining armor!" I said and pushed him towards a booth where you try to fish these a bit creepy plastic fishes, which have a magnet in their mouth and they keep closing and opening their mouth randomly. They looked so ridiculous, like they had gone crazy, so just laughed while Justin tried to angle his rod, so that the magnet would touch the fishes magnet and then pull it up.

He was concentrating hard, biting his tongue between his teeth. Couple moments later I stopped watching the fish. I watched him and how the faint light from the booth illuminated his face. His brown eyes looked even deeper and darker, his hair was shining and his skin looked smooth, except the couple little molds on his face.

I was wakened from doze, when Justin was pushing a gigantic bear towards me. It was nearly as tall as me, soft like silk and it had big brown eyes, the same color as Justin.

"Wow, you won!"

"Yeah! And it’s so much bigger than yours!" he exclaimed, his eyes shining and smiling wide. I laughed and hugged the bear. I loved it already.

"I’m just gonna take this somewhere, so that we don’t have to carry it around all night." he said and walked away. He looked ridiculous, trying to see something behind the huge bear, walking funny.

I laughed to myself.

"He’s a keeper." I suddenly heard a voice coming from behind me. I turned around and saw a old women, who was working at the booth we just played in. She must have been in her eighties, her silver hair tied in a bun, eyes sparkling. She was smiling at me impishly, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I know." I answered and smiled at her.

"You hold on to that one." she said, turned around and left.

"I will." I said mostly to myself.

When Justin returned without the bear, I laced our fingers together and started to walk slowly. He squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"What do you want to do now'" he asked.

"Oh, anything. When it involves you, I’m fine with it." He snickered and looked at him. He was looking mischievous and wondered if that was really was the best thing to say.

"Oh really?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Umm… No?" I tried.

"But you said anything.”

"Depends what you have in mind." I said carefully. The look in his eyes told me that what he had in mind, wasn’t just a romantic walk down around the area.

"Oh I’m sure that you’ll like it." he said and before I had time to react, he pulled me in to a dark alley way. It was small and hidden from the view, so if anyone walked past, they wouldn’t be able to see us, except if they walked close enough.

I found myself pushed against a wall, Justin breathing heavily against my neck.

"Yeah, you will love this.” he said and started to nibble my neck. He didn’t move slow this time, he moved quickly up my neck to my ear. Once he reached it, he sucked and bit down. Withing seconds my heart was pounding and I tried so hard not make any noise.

He moved to attack my mouth, his tongue licking my mouth, before he pushed it roughly in. This wasn’t sweet and slow, this was hard and wet and nothing that like I had ever experienced before. I was loving every second of it.

His hand moved down and quickly pulled my shirt up and touched my chest. He twisted his fingers around my nipple and I just couldn’t hold back anymore, so I moaned in to his mouth. That also wakened me up and I pulled away bit.

"J-Justin?"

“Yes Cody?" he asked in a voice that told that this really wasn’t the best time for talking.

"D-Do you…ugh mmm do you think that-"

"Yes, this I a really good idea. ” he said and emphasized his point by leaning down and licking my nipple. That threw me off a bit, but I gathered all my braincells that were still somehow not focusing on that glorious feeling and tried again:

"I..I umm god I want-“

"What you want, is for me to keep touching you, keep licking and kissing you, to keep making you insane.” he whispered in to my ear, with a low and dark voice, that I had never heard before. His voice was pure sex, no, he was pure sex right now. I shivered and twisted and moaned out loud.

He seemed to be happy with the results and went on.

His hand on my chest moved around, occasionally touched and squeezed my nipples. His mouth kept biting, licking and sucking my neck, while his other hand was sneaking down my back, making it’s way towards my ass. When it reached it, he groped it hard and I moaned loudly. He quickly covered my mouth with his to muffle the sound. I was gripping his shirt, and when he kissed me I moved one hand to his neck and one to his hip.

"I haven’t even really started and you are moaning so loud that we are gonna get caught. " he whispered to my ear again. I moved my hand on his hip up to his stomach, pulling his shirt up with it. I sprawled my hand on his chest and thought why we on earth were we wearing so much clothes.

"And what would get you really started?" I asked teasingly and scraped his chest with my nails.

He moaned slightly and it made me even hornier.

"If this is already so good, what is your best then?" I asked and gripped his ass. He bucked his hips, but quickly collected himself.

"This." he said and suddenly moved his hand from my chest down and gently touched my cock. The touch was light and he didn’t even use any pressure, but still I bucked my hips towards his hands and made another loud moan. I heard him groan low and then he kissed me again.

"As much as I would like to see where this is going, I think we need to take this somewhere a bit more private." he said and removed his hands from me. I whimpered at the loss, more than willing to have sex with him right here and right now.

"No Justin please." I pleaded him. I saw how he was struggling between caving in and walking away, but he quickly took my hand and dragged me out from the alley and towards our limo.

"Oh camoon, don’t you want to try that popcorn? It looks delicious." I teased him. He only groaned again and pulled me harder.

"You look so much more delicious than anything, and I only want to try you." he said and I shivered .

"You’re right. Let’s get out off here."

We somehow made it back to the limo and Justin practically threw me in and I landed on my back on the seat. He climbed on top of me and closed the window, so that John wouldn’t be able to see us. He then attacked my chest with his tongue and I distantly heard John ask where we wanted to go.

"Go on Cody, tell him." Justin urged. Just before I was about to answer, he sucked my nipple in to his mouth and I only managed to say "oh god dammet fuck oh lord.”

"Cody? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Ummh yes! Yes I’m fine!" I tried to convince him. "I just uhhh…-" then Justin thought it would be a great idea to grab me through my jeans and I was just able to not make a sound.

"To the…To the hotel. Please!" I finally got out. I was glad that I did, because next Justin moved down and blew hot air and mouthed me through my jeans again. I bit my lip desperately, so I wouldn’t moan out loud.

"Okay. To the hotel it is." John said and I felt the car move. Justin took that as a signal to start molest me even more. He moved up kissed me again, his tongue swiping around my mouth Then he bucked his hips forwards, making our groans touch. I jerked and thought that I was gonna come here in the limo.

Justin rolled his hips forward again and whimpered quietly. He snickered and moved his head down to lick my nipples again. He he moved his hips again, I gasped loudly.

"Justin stop." I said quickly.

"Why? Aren’t you enjoying this?" he asked evilly and rolled his hips again.

"No it’s just. I dont…want to come..uhh. Here."

"You sure?" he asked and moved his hips again, sucking my nipple in.

“oh my fucking lord.”I gasped.

"Fine." he said and moved to sit on the seat. I was left there sprawled on the seat, breathing heavily, hands clenching around the leather of the seats. For a second he looked like he was about to jump on me again, but he somehow controlled himself and looked out from the window. I gathered myself and sat up.

"You just wait till we get back to the hotel." he said and smiled mischievously . I gulped, but he was right – I couldn’t wait.

Authors Notes:

Hey hey hey! I said that it was gonna be all fluff but oh my. There was groping and touching and oh god – dirty talking. I was sure I was never gonna get that done convincingly. Well I can’t be sure if I did now. Tell me what ya think!

Next chapter – just pure sex!


	16. Praise the book

In the end, we managed to get back at the hotel, without letting John know that we were practically dry humping each other in the backseat. I used all my willpower to not jump on Cody again, especially when he was sprawled on the seat, face flushed, lips swollen, hair messed up. His shirt was half way up his torso and I saw his tanned chest and toned muscles. I quickly looked away. I kept my eyes on the road behind the window and fought so hard not to look at him, because I knew if I did, John would see and hear a lot more that none of us were comfortable with.

So I kept looking out. I heard Cody swift to sit on the seat properly. I could smell his shampoo and hear his heavy breathing.

“This is gonna be a long ride…" I thought to myself.

And it was. It was dreadful. Just horrible. Pure torture. I was clenching my hands on the leather seats and willing the car to go faster. At one point when I happened to look at Cody – who was sitting with his legs spread wide, mouth slightly open – I almost yelled at John to drive faster for fucks sake.

When we finally got back to the hotel, I was out from the limo before anyone had time to react. I walked to the other side and opened the door for Cody. He looked at me a bit surprised, but it soon melted in to pure happiness. He got out from the car, and we started to walk towards the door. In my opinion he was moving way too slowly, so I quickly scooped him in to my arms bridal style.

"What the – Justin!" he screamed.

"You move too slowly." I explained and started to carry him inside. He chuckled and leaned to whisper in to my ear:

"Oh I knew I was steaming sexy, but I didn’t know that I was so sexy that you just can’t wait to get me alone.”

I gulped and walked faster. He laughed and traced my neck with his nose, all the way to my ear. He blew air in it and I shuddered.

"Hey guys!" John called after us. I huffed frustrated but turned around. My facial expression told him that I really didn’t want to talk right now. Neither did my dick.

“Yes John?” I drawled out.

"I…Just be safe." he said, turned around quickly and left. I was left standing there with a horrified expression. After a while Cody nudged me.

"Jusitn? You there? I think we can move now."

"No, we can’t. I am never moving from this position. Never." Cody chuckled again and suddenly bit my ear.

"Well maybe I can help you with that." he whispered and licked a trail from my ear down to my neck. He then gave me open mouth kisses, his tongue darting out, while making small moaning noises in to my neck. I almost dropped him right there.

"Okay I’m good." I said, turned around and rushed in.

I nodded to the worker on the front desk, but hurried towards the elevators. Cody stopped molesting my neck for a split second to push the elevator button.

"Oh for fucks sake Cody. Can’t you uhh.. ahh…wait till we get back to the room?”

"Noup." he said and went back to work. When the doors closed I dropped him and without reacting to his surprised squeak. I backed him against the wall and with a predatory look and kissed him. There was no time to be gentle or nice or just slow. So it was rough and pure heat and my hands gripping his hips, he making muffed moans in to my mouth. If I was asked, the ride to my floor was far too short, but way too long at the same time. The doors opened and I had to move again and lose contact with him, but in the other hand the quicker we got there, the quicker I could take his clothes off. Or rip, depending how I was feeling once we actually got there.

So when the doors opened, I scooped him in to my arms again and walked towards my door. Cody didn’t once lose contact with my mouth, which I would probably later tease him about. Once we reached the door, I putted him down. But now, I was trying my hardest to get that damn door to open. Cody was latched against my back, hands wondering to places, which made my task extra difficult.

“God Cody, just stop for a second. I can’t ugh…open this fucking door.” I tried, but it only made him laugh. To prove his point, he lowered his hand from where it was playing with my nipple, down, and circled around my dick, but never quite touching it. I made another frustrated noise, fumbling with the key. It was like the lock itself was making it impossible for me to get the key in and now it was laughing at me.

“What the hell Justin? You are really thinking that a lock is plotting against you and on top of it all, it’s laughing at you?”

I made a deep growl and finally, finally got the key in. I pushed the door open rather violently, spun around and captured Cody’s mouth again. I backed in to the room, slammed the door shot and pushed him against it. I have never understood what was so hot about pushing someone against the door while kissing the life out of them- like they do in the movies, but now doing it, I was wondering why I haven’t tried this out before.

I smiled in to the kiss and thought why the hell not, we have all night and slowed down. Cody seemed a bit surprised at the sudden chance of tempo, but went with it. I took his lover lip between my teeth and pulled. He muffled something like oh god, which made me smile even more. I let go of his lip and used my hands to pin him to the door by his hips. I then used my tongue as a hook to get his upper lip between my teeth. The reaction I got was amazing. He moaned out loud, his whole body tensing up. When I bit down, he whimpered loudly and moved his hands on my chest. When I let go, he pushed me backwards hard. I stumbled a couple steps, but regained my balance.

He walked slowly over to me, with a predatory look in his eyes. When he was standing in front of me, he pushed me back again, with equal amount of power. This time I hit the bed and fell backwards on it.

"Oh how convenient. Saves me the trouble." he said smirking. I backed on the bed till my back came in contact with the headboard. I watched as Cody lowered himself on the bed to all fours and crawled towards me. It must have been the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

He was moving elegantly, smoothly and it reminded me of a snake or a cat. He was biting his lower lip, eyes focused on me. He crawled forward and I watched him, feeling like I could come just by watching him. I noticed how I was breathing hard, my hands clasping on the sheets.

Cody was now on top of my legs, smiling devilishly. He moved forward so he was on on top of my chest now. He lowered down and kissed my lower abs through my shirt. He then moved his head down a bit and took my shirt between his teeth. He pulled it up to my chest and arched up to help him.

He then released it and I huffed in frustration. I was just about to take the shirt off myself when he stopped me.

"Na-a Justin. You were the one that wanted to take it slow, remember?"

I cried out frustrated but then he started to kiss a path from my chest down. He sucked one nipple to his mouth and I arched up. He took a hold of my shoulders and pulled me to lay down completely on the bed. Our faces were now lined up so I took the chance to gain back some control and kissed him. He didn’t seem to mind. That was until I sneaked a hand down to his butt and he slapped it away.

"Don’t even think about it. You’ve been teasing me for so long and it’s my turn now." he said with one eyebrow crooked up. I obeyed him and putted my hand down on the bed.

He moved his head down again and sucked my nipple in. I took a sharp breath in and my hands immediately went to his hair. He pulled up sharply and said:

"I thought I told you. I am in control now, so get you lovely hands off me.”

I obeyed again and lowered my hands. To be honest, I thought I was going to be the on in control, but hey, I wasn’t complaining.

He smiled and licked and bit trail up my chest. He kept pushing my shirt up bit by bit and by the time it was up to my collarbones. I was ready to rip the damn thing off. Cody must have felt my anxiety so he finally wrapped arms around my waist and pulled me to a sitting position and took the shirt off.

I sighed in relief but that didn’t last long. He started to kiss his way down, moving just half a centimeter at the time. I felt like it took forever. I was gasping and twisting and moaning and I just couldn’t control myself. My dick was so hard by the time he reached my navel that I was actually hurting.

"God Cody…fuck please!" I cried out. He only smirked and said:

"Well, now that you are asking so nicely."

Then he moved the rest of the way down to the edge off my jeans. He opened the belt buckle with his teeth, which was so unbelievable sexy to me that I had to look away. The button he opened with one hand, but then he took the zipper between his teeth again and pulled it down slowly. I whimpered pathetically, my dick twisting inside my boxers. He pulled my jeans down bit my bit, kissing his way down my left tight. I was sure that I was gonna explode at any second if he didn’t fucking move faster.

Once he got down, he pulled the jeans off completely and just looked at me for a while. I was spread out on the bed, my hands gripping on anything I could reach, my face flushed, breathing hard.

Then moved to my right leg and licked his way up slowly, like he had all the time in the world.

"Oh god Cody please.” I pleaded him desperately.

He replied by quickly moving up and mouthing my dick through my boxers. The movement was unexpected so I was left holding my breath. I noticed that I was now sitting on the bed, supporting myself with my arms. How that happened, no idea.

Cody seemed to chance his mind about going slow. With on quick move he pulled my boxers down and half a second later I was fully in his mouth. I whimpered loudly and he moaned around my dick too, which made me feel even better. Not only because the vibrations but because I saw how much he was enjoying this too.

He slowly came back up, his tongue pressed on one side of my dick, making me suck hopelessly for air.

When he reached the tip, he removed his mouth with a plop. I took a couple deep breaths in.

"W-Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" I asked voice shaking.

"I read a book." he said simply. I was just about to ask what kinda of book and why the hell did he read that, when he took me to his mouth again and all I could do was thank that book and who ever wrote it.

He kept moving up and down, slowly and then faster. I was still leaning on my hands, my head was hanging back, my mouth open, arms shaking. I couldn’t form words anymore, so all that came out was random vowels half muttered, half howled. He moved sharply up and down, one hand on the base stroking what didn’t fit in to his mouth. His other hand was massaging my balls and after all the teasing and this sudden blow job, I was sure that I wasn’t gonna last long.

"C-Cod..Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"I’m gonna…oh fuck lord…I’m gonna..come..like… god"

"Go ahead." he said and hollowed his cheeks. The sight was so just incredibly hot and the feeling was even better, so I felt my balls clenching and I came with my mouth opened to a silent scream, my back arched up so that my butt was off the bed and then I collapsed on the bed.

The world was a blissful mess. I felt Cody coming to lay next to me and I turned my face to him.

"Thank god for that book." I whispered.

"I know. You can borrow it sometime and try the tricks on me." he said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh I bet you’d like that."

I then only noticed that he was still fully clothed and that just wasn’t right. I pushed him to to lay on his a back and started to button his shirt down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like? I’m taking these unnecessary, dreadful, useless things off you." I said and opened the last button. I pushed the shirt off him and sucked his neck.

"But…You don’t have to." he resisted but I by the way his eyes were slowly shutting, I knew that he didn’t mind.

"I know. But I want to." I said and opened his jeans and slid them down. I noticed how he started to breath harder and when I sucked his neck I felt his heartbeat fasten.

"Oh well, if you insist." he teased with a smirk. I took on look of that smirk and decided that it was time to do something about it. That smirk had teased me all night and I was gonna make that mouth scream my name instead.

Plunging in to action I moved my hand down with one swipe across his stomach. Unlike Cody, I didn’t tease him, just simply pushed my hand down his boxers and took a firm hold of his dick. Cody didn’t seem to find my straightforwardness tacky or rude, judging by the way his mouth opened in to a wide “o” and the way he sucked a quick breath in. His eyes were closed, and he was lying on his back. I didn’t like that very much so I said to him:

"Look at me." He didn’t respond, so I stopped my hand which was sliding up and down his dick slowly. That caught his attention and he turned his face towards me. I smiled and continued to move my hand up and down. Couple strokes later he turned his face away again, arching to my touch.

I stopped again and he groaned frustrated.

“Look at me.” I told him again. His face was flushed, he was sweating hard, biting his lip. I took those as a sign that he wasn’t gonna last much longer. So I took no chances and putted my hand on his hip and rolled him to face me. He seemed to get the idea and wrapped arm around my waist, cupping my ass. I smiled again and continued once more with my hand.

I sped my strokes and watched as his face filled with pleasure. I moved a little bit faster and every time I came up, I swiped my thumb across the tip of his dick. That went down well, he bit harder to his lip, his other hand coming to my chest. I kept stroking and he was moaning out loud now. I loved that sound. I loved it so much and I wanted him to keep making it.

His hand on my chest cam to squeeze my shoulder and his head leaned on my chest. He was panting hard now, breaths coming out in gasps, nails digging my shoulder. I lifted his face up by his chin and with a strangled half cry, half moan he came all over my hand and out stomachs.

He collapsed on me, his body going limb, head resting on my shoulder again.

"Gosh." he breathed out.

"Yeah. Gosh."

We stayed there a few moments, evening our breathing.

"Did you umm… Like it?" I asked nervously.

"What?" he asked and looked up. I avoided his gaze but he forced me to look at him. For a seconds he stayed there and looked me in the eyes. Then he leaned to kiss me sweetly but desperately. When he pulled away he said:

"Of course I did. It was really good."

"It’s just..You gave me a blow job and I just-" he stopped me by kissing me again.

"You are stupid." he said and and chuckled. "You don’t have to beat me in anything. I loved it. And in the morning, you are gonna do it again." he said. I ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. With a sigh I got up and went to get a towel. I cleaned bot of us up and came back to the bed. Cody was lying on his side, back towards me. I shuffled close and wrapped an arm around his waist and smelled his hair.

"Didn’t know sniffing was your thing." he said.

"Oh shut up."

Authors Notes:

There it is. After 15 chapters, sex, finally. Hope you enjoyed! Next update, I don’t know, I’m gonna go volunteer at a festival this Thursday and will be there till Monday. But I think I can steal a laptop somewhere and keep writing. So let’s say Sunday-Thuesday. I’ll work my hardest.

I will be updating regularly on tumblr.

If you have any ideas or suggestions or fantasies of what you want these two to do, feel very free to contact me here or tumblr ← neongiraffeblog.

And sorry for those who reviewed me and I haven’t answered, I just like couple days ago realized that there is this small bubble next the the review and holy mother of god, I can answer to your reviews.

I did answer some, if they were new and for the older ones if there was a question or something. But I’ll be smarter from this day on!

You are pretty and amazing, beautiful in your own way and what the hell am I talking about, good night! ( it’s 1 in the morning here)

BTW, someone asked if I had twitter, I don’t, but do you think it would be a good idea?


	17. The Odd Man & Reunion

I woke up because the damn sun was shining. I mean yes, it’s nice that we have a wonderful solar system and all, but sometimes for gods sake let me sleep. I did the best thing I could do – I moved away from the sun. I rolled on my stomach and that did the trick, no more sun shining in to my eyes, disturbing a very nice dream about Justin and a hotel room.

20 minutes later, I woke up again, the stupid sun had crept up more, bringing the room temperature up with it. I rolled away again and closed my eyes, hoping that if I ignored it, then it might eventually go away.

Well it didn’t. Another 30 minutes later, it was shining brightly on my face again.

"Oh my fucking god." I mumbled and angrily rolled again. I didn’t consider that unlike Rihanna, my bed wasn’t the size of California, so I rolled over the edge and dropped on to the floor. At least it was nice and cool down here, and dark too. So I sighed and closed my eyes again.

I started to think why my suitcase wasn’t next to my bed like I left it. Then I remembered last night and actually snickered to myself. Then I wondered just why I was able to roll across the bed.

“Where is Justin…? I didn’t just roll over him did I? I didn’t feel anything…” I thought still half asleep. When I really processed the last thought I jumped up to sitting position. I looked over to the bed, and indeed, it was empty. I sat there a few seconds, wondering where he could have gone, did he just leave? Then I heard the door open I snapped my head towards it. Justin walked in, all sweaty, hair sticking to his face, clothes wet, but a huge grin on his face.

"Morning honey!" he said happily. He then stopped and looked at me oddly.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked. I then only realized that I was on the floor and apparently I had brought the sheets with me.

"I umm…The sun and windows and stuff you know. Where were you? Wait a second…Honey?”

Justin laughed and walked over to me and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"You are such a weirdo sometimes you know that?" he said and kissed my nose and other cheek. I pretended to be angry with him and shot back:

"You stink. Where were you anyway? I just woke up and you were gone."

"I took a run. My six pack was getting jealous of your six pack. Ooh, you just woke up and saw that I was gone and got all panic-y and sad and-" I hit him with a pillow.

"Shut up. No I wasn’t! I was just-"

"Yeah yeah, you can talk all you want, but we both know what actually happened!"

"Oh my god I hate you."

"You wish." he said and kissed my cheeks, my forehead, nose, chin, until I was drowning to his kisses.

"Okay okay I give up! Go and take a shower, you still stink!"

He laughed and got up and walked to the bathroom, taking off his shirt the same time, tossing it somewhere.

"You mind taking off all of your clothes while you’re at it?" I said, admiring his back. He laughed and and took off his shorts and threw them on my face.

"You pervert." he said and closed the bathroom door. Before he did, I caught a glimpse of his wonderful ass, waking something near my own ass. I heard the shower turning on and snickering to myself I got up. I heard him sing something while I walked closer to the door. I peeked through the little gap between the wooden door and the wall.

His shower was the same as mine, a large glass box, the glass blurred up to approximately to shoulder height, steam blurring the rest. I only saw a cloudy figure through the glass and I slowly opened the door enough to slip in. I closed the door behind me and sneaked to the door which led to the shower. Justin was singing loudly, his back facing me, so he didn’t notice when I pulled the door open and got in. Quietly I stepped two small steps and quickly grabbed him by his waist and pushed him against the cold tiles.

The shower box was luxurious, it could fit easily one person and even with two there was a lot of space around us. When Justin’s skin came in contact with the tiles, he gasped loudly and I saw his hair stood up in his arms. I was still wearing my white t-shirt and red boxers, but within seconds they were soaking wet. I sucked water drops from his shoulder and heard him took a sharp breath in. The water ran down my head but not quit touching Justin.

"I never noticed that those tiles were actually quite pretty." I said in to his shoulder, licking his skin.

"Re-Really? I did. Kinda reminds me off the sky." He said, trying to steady his voice. I decided to play with him a bit, see how far I could push him.

"Oh you are right. It must be the slight touch of blue, what do you think?" I asked casually.

"Yea ahh!" he started, but the same time I bit his shoulder. "M-Must be th-the blue." he finished, leaning his head to the tiles.

"Do you like blue?" I asked.

"Sure ohh dammet…" he gasped when moved my hips forward and he felt my hard member against his ass.

"What about red?"

"N-Noh that mm much." he said when I rolled my hips forward again.

"Yellow?"

"Yes god.." he whimpered when I touched his nipple.

"Green?" I asked and gripped his dick.

"Oh hell yes!" he moaned. I was quite sure he wasn’t talking about the colors anymore.

"Then you’ll love orange." I said and spun him around and started to suck his neck. I moved downwards, down his chest and kissed his every ab muscle.

"Oh my six pack is getting jealous now." I said and looked up. He was leaning his head on the tiles, his chest rising and lowering fast and his hands were in fists pushing against the wall.

I snickered and went back to business. I lowered myself fully on my knees and for awhile just stared at his hard member. I remembered last night and all the sounds he made, which lead me to the conclusion that I was doing something right. Still I felt intimidated and a little scared, this was, or would be the second time I would blow someone.

I quickly recapped everything I had read and with final look at his face, I took his dick in to my mouth. I tasted the familiar salty, spicy taste and felt how soft the skin was. I moved my head down, taking more of him in, but made sure not to let my teeth scrape him. I had read that that would be a nice touch, but I would save that until I felt a bit more comfortable.

Justin leaned harder against the wall, like his knees were giving up and that made me more confident. Last night was such a haze and I really wasn’t sure if I did a good job. I remembered that when I pressed my tongue against one side of his dick and slowly came up, he made a very low and deep moan, so I tried it again. It worked again. His knees trembled and I was sure he was gonna come crashing to the floor. Somehow he kept it together and stayed upright.

Even more confident, I moved my hand from the floor up, caressing his left leg. I let my fingers touch his inner thigh skin and it made him shiver. I moved my hand up a bit and cupped his balls. That went down very well. He leaned his head back more against the tiles and looked up to the sealing. I kept massaging them and his hips moved backwards and then came back with unsteady, uncontrolled movements. He was desperately trying to get a hold of something and his hands ended up on my hair.

He was losing control more and more, his hips moving, hands clenching on my hair. I sensed that he was coming and I wanted to come with him, so I took a firm hold of my own dick and with couple swift strokes I came while Justin did the same.

I slumped down on the floor and Justin slid down the wall and joined me.

"Wow." he said.

"Yeah." I answered. He suddenly started laughing and I looked at him questingly.

"What?"

"It’s just that you are still wearing clothes." he said giggling tiredly. I looked down and saw that my shirt was plastered to my skin, my boxers too.

"Well look at that.." I mumbled more to myself. Justin laughed and pushed him from the wall and crawled to me. He sat down and took my hands to his and pulled me to sit on his lap and he wrapped my legs around his waist. He laced our fingers together and looked me in they eyes for a long moment. A smile appeared to his face and I saw the smallest dimples appear.

"What?" I had to ask after he just sat there and looked at me.

"Nothing." he said but must had known that I didn’t buy it so he continued "Just..good morning." he said softly and kissed me. It was just a simple kiss, his lips pressed on mine, but it made me feel better than I had felt in awhile.

"Good morning to you too." I answered after he pulled away. I saw the same fire in his eyes than when he danced or sang and it made feel even better. I leaned my head against his and closed my eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Oh well well. I can’t say that I’m surprised." I suddenly heard. We both snapped our heads towards the door and saw Anna standing in the door frame. A small "oh shit” escaped Justin’s lips and the only thing I could was stare.

"Believe me or not, but I always knew that this was gonna happen. It was just something about you too." she continued, pointing us with her finger with a calculative facial expression.

"Oh shit!" Justin said loudly this time. I only then remembered that he was butt naked and I was wearing only a shirt and boxers. He tried to cover himself up, but seeing that there was nothing in his reach -except a small rose shaped sponge, but wouldn’t have covered much (just saying!)- so he did the second best thing and pulled me closer. Unfortunately that made both of us even more uncomfortable.

"No need to be ashamed Justin! It’s not the first time that I have seen you naked – and it definitely won’t be the last. How are you Cody?" she asked me casually, like she ran in to these kinda of situations every day.

"Oh my god Anna!" Justin cried out.

"What? I’m only trying to be friendly with your new boyfriend"

"For fucks sake Anna get out!" Justin yelled very embarrassed.

"Fine fine I’m going! But don’t use that kinda of language on me." she said sternly but backed through the door. Once she was gone and the door shut we looked at each other and I started to laugh. Justin buried his head in my shoulder.

"I can’t believe this. This is just…Oh god…" he said and made me laugh harder.

"This is pretty funny when you think of it." I managed to get out.

"Why’s that?" he asked looking at me.

"Well every time we try or just had sex, someone goes and makes it very unpleasant or embarrassing." I explained.

"Isn’t that more like… Tragic?"

"Well I find it pretty hilarious."

He looked at me for a while and then his mouth twitched in to a smile.

"That’s just one of the reasons why I like you so much." he said and kissed me. I only smiled.

"Maybe we could come up with a excuse and it wouldn’t be so weird when we go out there?" he tried.

"Umm great idea, but I don’t think that there is any other way to interpidate this situation than that we just had sex." I said and Justin sighed heavily.

"You sure?" he asked winching.

"Well you are naked, I’m half naked, you look flushed as hell and we are pretty much tangled together, so I don’t think so."

He sighed again and let his head plop to my shoulder again.

"Where did you positivity go?" he joked and I only ruffled his hair.

"Camoon, we better go." I said and got up. "And you should really cover that up" I continued and signaled his naked lower body. I threw him a towel and he tied it around his waist. I made a mental note to let him finish his shower next time, because there was just something really hot a guy with water dripping from his body, hair wet and a towel on his waist.

"Okay then, let’s do this." he said and looked like he had just kidnapped Ann and was about to go and face angry King Kong.

"Oh cheer up, it’s not gonna be that bad." I said.

Oh how wrong I was. If I could go back time and chance things, I’d throw myself against that wooden door and never let myself and Justin leave. Never.

Once we got out, Anna was sitting on Justin’s bed, sipping juice from a juice box carelessly. That was the first thing that made us uncomfortable, both remembering just what happened on that bed last night.

"Oh finally! I thought you were gonna go for round two!" she said and caught the straw between her lips and sucked. That made me very uncomfortable, because it wasn’t much different from what I was doing just moments ago. I blushed hard and looked down.

"Guys sex is totally normal. Nothing to be ashamed of. Just remember to take it slow and-"

"Please give me a place to hide." I whispered to Justin. He didn’t look any better than I did. Anna kept on going and going and I was sure that she was gonna start talking about condoms and STD’s.

"Anna! No need for that!" Justin finally interrupted her. "John mm already gave us that speech." Justin said and tried too look her in the eyes. After this, I wasn’t sure if I could ever do that.

"He did? Oh how sweet!" she said like John had given us a bunch of flowers or something.

"Can you please get to the point where you tell us why you are really here?" Justin said and I nodded furiously. She measured us from top to bottom.

"Well…If you are sure." she said.

"Yes! We are sure!" Justin yelped. "Aren’t we Cody?" he said and turned to me. I couldn’t have agreed more.

"Yes, totally, utterly, so very sure!"

"Okay then. I came to inform you that you are having dinner with some important people tonight. John will pick you up at seven. Okay? Dress nicely." she said and walked towards the door, which was a huge relief for the both of us.

"With who exactly?" Justin asked.

"Just music producers and so on. It’s a business dinner, so act like it." she said and walked out. We both sighed relieved, feeling more relaxed.

"Guess it’s suit night tonight." I said.

"I finally get to see you in a suit again. Totally hot." Justin said and O snatched the towel from his waist.

In the evening we left the hotel, both of us wearing suits and looking all formal and fancy. I had never been to these kind of big meetings with important and famous people, so I was a little nervous.

The meeting was held in a restaurant where a small soup would cost more than my mum made in a month. I was so far from my element that I couldn’t even see it anymore. And we hadn’t even reached the table yet.

We were seated in one corner and I nervously drank my water.

"Wow slow down there cowboy. If you keep going at that pace you’ll be spending the whole evening in the toilet." Justin said next to me. I looked up and saw that I had already drank one glass jug with a golden handle. I wondered if it was made from real gold.

"Oh sorry, I’m just a bit nervous that’s all." I replied and putted my glass down on the table.

"I’m sure you are just fine, you must be used to these kinda fancy meetings with fancy people and fancy tableware. " I noticed how I kept using the word "fancy", but that was pretty much the only word to describe this place. For fucks sake, there was pure gold on the table!

"Just calm down. You’ll be fine." he tried to reassure me.

"No I won’t! I have no idea what to say and how to act and why the hell is there four set of forks in the table?!" I started to panic.

"Because different forks are used for different dishes, like that small one two tines and a long shaft is for crab, that one is for spearing garnishes from cocktails. " Justin explained and pointed at the forks.

"And how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He laid a comforting hand on my tight under the table.

"You’ll be fine. Trust me." he said and squeezed little.

"Oh I wouldn’t trust Justin, no matter what." came a deep voice next to me. I jumped a little and looked up and saw a man in his mid forties. He had piercing blue eyes and his face was full of lines and wrinkles. He didn’t look like worried, instead very tough and hard. Somehow he reminded me of Gandalf, but only much more serious and more evil. His eyebrows were burrowed and I couldn’t tell if he was joking or not .

"Hello Alrik, it’s been a while." Justin said with a steady and serious voice that surprised me. I felt that there was this tension and challenge in the air and the way they kept looking to each others eyes, like waiting who would break the eye contact first. The serious man – Alrik – smiled, just slightly but even that looked like an challenge and extended his hand. Justin took it and they shook hands.

"Not enough, or what do you think?" Alrik said and to my surprise, he directed the question to me.

"I umm… I guess not…?" I said and looked over to Justin. He wasn’t looking at me, instead he was staring fiercely at Alrik, who was still standing next to our table.

"Indeed." Alrik said. I had a feeling that there was something that I didn’t know, but there was no way to ask Justin.

"Take a seat." Justin said, but even that sounded more of a command than a suggestion. Alrik nodded and moved to sit opposite of Justin. He was a bit overweight, his brown hair already starting to escape his forehead. He was wearing a very expensive suit, I didn’t know much about suits, but this one was tailored, the fabric looked soft but durable and I suddenly I felt really small and stupid.

At some point Justin had moved his hand away from my thigh, and was now eyeing Alrik harshly. Alrik didn’t seem impressed, only folded a napkin to his lap. I noticed that there was still one seat left in our table and hoped it wasn’t for someone like Alrik, or I’d be shitting my pants before main course.

"Oh that is for my son. He’ll be joining us soon." Alrik said, like he had just read my thoughts.

"Didn’t know that you invited someone." Justin said, sounding like what Alrik just did, was a huge insult.

"Well I’m sure you’ll like him. " Alrik said and took the menu. Justin did the same and I followed their example. The names of the foods were Latin or something that I didn’t recolonize.

“Baba au rhum”, "Choucroute garnie", "Kouglof", ”Potjevleesch”… I had a feeling that asking what the names meant, wouldn’t be such a great idea.

“Risotto con salmoni” I read. I figured it must have something to do with risotto and salmon, so I chose that when the waiter came to took our orders.

"So, the tour start soon." Alrik said.

"Yes, tomorrow."

"That must be nice."

"It is." Justin and Alrik talked. It sounded and looked forced, like behind every word there was an insult that only they understood. I kept my mouth shut and hoped I could just hide under the table.

"London is the first place isn’t it?"

"Yes, in the Webmley stadium"

"That is a brave move." Alrik said and suddenly it felt like the whole room went silent and all of the air just escaped. There was a long silence and even I understood that that was some kinda of insult. Alrik and Justin kept looking straight in to each other eyes, like trying to light each other on fire.

"I don’t think so." Justin said after a while and broke the eye contact.

"Well you have always been a dreamer." Alrik said and I saw the hurt in Justin’s face, before he hid it and replaced it with a cocky expression.

"It’s been working." he said.

I have never seen him like this, he was all harsh and manipulate and just hard.

"So Cody. Have you been enjoying London?" Alrik asked. I was surprised that he was talking to me, but answered politely.

"Yes, it’s been very nice."

I happened to look at Justin and he looked like he was gonna jump over the table and strangle Alrik any second.

"That is good. Have you done any sight seeing?" Alrik asked. I glanced over to Justin and he looked like he was getting angrier by the second, but answered.

"No not really. We’ve been spending most of the time rehearsing, so haven’t had time. I’d like to."

Alrik smiled a bit, more of a evil smirk and looked at Justin when he spoke.

"What a shame. This city is truly beautiful."

Justin’s hands were in fists, his fingers going white because he was squeezing so hard.

"Father, Justin." I suddenly heard a voice coming next to me. I looked up and saw that Evert was standing there, looking very surprised. (Evert= google satin circus = the blond one)

"Cody." he finished looking like he forced my name out.

"Oh hello Evert. This is my son Justin. Do you know each other?" Alrik asked meaning me and Evert. I had no idea what to say.

"Our paths has crossed." Evert said and sat down.

"What a coincidence." Alrik said. The waiter came and handed a menu to Evert, who used it so hide and avoid looking at me. It was silent until the waiter came back and took Evert’s order.

"So, how have your paths crossed exactly?" Alrik asked I really hoped Justin would just attack him already. I looked at Evert and he looked at me and I was sadness flicker in his face.

"At a bar." he said simply. I looked at Justin, but he didn’t seem to reorganize Evert, which was a relief.

"Ohh, the classic way then." Alrik said.

"Justin and Cody will start their tour tomorrow. At Wembley stadium." he continued. Evert glanced at Justin and then kept looking at me.

"How nice. You should perform in Sweden sometime. The people over there would like it." he said.

"How do you know that?" I asked before I realized I was talking.

"Our family is from there. I was born in Umeå." Evert answered, pronouncing the place with a pure Swedish accent. A lot of things made sense now – he and his fathers unusual names, his accent, the way he talked about Britain like he didn’t quite belong there.

"Ohh. I didn’t know that." I said and Evert smiled and me slightly. It was a very small smile, but it was there.

"You didn’t? I thought Evert would have told you that. " Alrik said. Evert glanced down, looking sad again.

"It didn’t come up." he said simply.

"You two should definitely get together again, Evert could tell you about Sweden. " Alrik said, with a tone that didn’t sound much like suggesting. I looked at Evert and he stared me in the eyes.

"I think we should." he said and then the food arrived.

We ate while Justin and Alrik talked about the tour and about money and stuff like that. I didn’t listen, I couldn’t when Evert was sitting across me, looking sad and I felt like I was the main reason he was feeling like that.

After staters and main course I couldn’t take it anymore, so I excused myself and left the table, heading towards the toilets. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the round sinks which were probably made from gold too.

I turned the faucet and watched as the water circled around the sink before falling down the pipe.

"You okay?" I head a voice. I lifted my head and saw Evert standing in front of the door. I didn’t turn, I watched him from the mirror.

"Yea, I’m fine." I said.

"You sure? My father can be a bit…Well." he said and took a tentative step towards me.

"I don’t quite know what’s going on there." I said and turned around.

"It’s kinda like arm wrestling. But without any physical contact. To be honest, it’s ridiculous. " he said and walked to stand next to me. I leaned back on the counter and took a good look at him. He was wearing a nice suit, his hair was styled back.

"So, he’s your dad." I said to start the conversation again.

"Yeah, he is."

"What does he like do. For a living I mean." I asked.

"He’s some kind of music producer. He takes new talents and shows them to the right people." he explained, but he didn’t seem to be that proud or all together happy to talk about it.

"Did he do that with Justin too?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess. He was the one who showed him to Usher. He’s kind of a silent worker and like we all know, all the credit of finding Justin went to Usher." he said but looked a bit angry.

"Why don’t you like him?" I asked.

"Who, my dad or Justin?" I wanted to say both, but Evert talking about Justin just didn’t seem right.

"Your dad. You two are more like co-workers than father and son."

"I don’t respect him. He doesn’t just work with new talents, he rips the old ones apart. Or what he considers old ones at least." he said, his face filled with disgust. I walked to stand in front of him, partly because wanted to know more, wanted to know just what happened to Justin and Alrik. Partly I wanted just be nearer to Evert.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. He was so near that I could see his Adam”s apple go up and down when he gulped and just how blue his eyes were. I noticed that he had inherited his piercing blue eyes from his father, but unlike him, Evert’s were soft ocean blue. Alrik’s were hard ice blue, reflecting their personalities.

Evert looked down and mumbled something I couldn’t quite hear.

"What?" I asked and lifted his chin up, and I was now unintentionally cupping his face. He looked like he was hurting so badly, his blues filled with sorrow and pain.

"My father is the reason why Justin took marijuana in the first place."

Author’s Notes:

OH MY GOD WHAT?

I have no idea, that last sentence just wrote itself. I have to say, I don’t really plan these things, they just kind of happen when I write. Sorry to leave you hanging again. (But you love it)

Let me know how you reacted to that last sentence hahaa!

Love you, yes you right there!

BTW what the hell is with me and those odd references to movies and songs. If you didn’t get the Rihanna and the bed thing, it’s her song “California King Bed”. Not a fan, but that just popped to my mind.

And the King Kong thing was that the girl in the movie which King Kong falls in love was called Ann. ( I just watched the movie haha)

If you feel like contacting me:

Twitter = neongiraffeblog

Tumblr = neongiraffeblog

Or just send me a message here!

Send me ideas, suggestions, thoughts about the world, anything.

BTW part 2.

I had to do research on forks, Swedish names, places, London’s stadiums, STD’s….


	18. The Black Past

Author’s Notes:

Songs I was listening while working on this, if you want to listen to them while you read, they kinda get you in the mood and you might get what was going for, so:

Drake – Doing It Wrong ( the original, plus Bryan J & Jasmine Villegas cover plus JessiieSchembri cover)

Drake – Take Care

Frank Ocean – Bad Religion

Ed Sheeran – The A-Team

Drake – Marvin’s Room ( the original, then MidnighPianoLounge Piano Tutorial )

The Weekend – Wicked Games

I pushed replay often so not that many songs.

Chapter 17; The Black Past

 

Once we were outside, I took a deep breath in. The night was chilly, a breeze lightly moving the leafs around the pavement. I didn’t feel the cold, not that my Armani suit was that warm or anything, it was just that a thing like being cold didn’t matter right now. I half heard Justin call John, telling him to pick us up. I didn’t want go back, to be honest, I didn’t have a clue where I wanted to go. Back at the hotel I had to tell Justin that I didn’t want to sleep in his room tonight and I also didn’t want him to join with me at mine.

I didn’t want to go home, there would be just so many questions asked. And what would I have told them? Hell, no one knew about me and Justin back home. I didn’t think that my mum knew, or any of my friends. What would I tell them? “Oh hey guys, I’m gay and I think I might be dating Justin Bieber, I’m not sure, we haven’t been out in public, but we do have sex, Oh and then here’s Evert, I like him and he likes me, but I think me and Justin are together, so nothing can really happen.”

I shook my head and took another deep breath in, the world was spinning a bit. What the hell where we? What the fuck was even going on…? I felt like the world just kept throwing things at me and see how I was gonna react. Maybe someone was laughing at me right now. “Oh look at poor Cody, all messed up and confused. He has all he could ever ask for, but still it isn’t good enough.”

"For fucks sake.." I muttered to myself. I felt like the street lamps were staring at me, their light burning, twisting something inside me. I was so confused that even that didn’t sound so absurd.

"You okay?" Justin asked and walked next to me, waking me up from my trance. I assumed that John was on his way..

"No, not really. What the hell happened there?" I asked and turned to face him. " And don’t you dare say nothing. Those glares you were giving to Alrik weren’t just nothing. And you knew Evert? You knew him? What the hell is going on?!”

Justin just stared me awhile before he spoke again. I studied his face and I realized that I didn’t even know this guy standing in front of me. I knew so little it was kind of pathetic.

"I…No I didn’t know him. I mean at the bar I didn’t know it was him, but now when I saw him here I kinda connected the dots. But Cody it doesn’t matter, he’s not good for you, to us." he said and stepped closer. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. The word "us" sounded so wrong coming from his mouth, it was almost like he was talking in a different language.

"What do you mean that it doesn’t matter? Of course it does! And you don’t even know him, you can’t say that!" I cried out. People walked past us, eying us, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. The people didn’t matter. The wind scraping the rock pavement with bone aching cold long nails that left you standing there, wrapping your coat tighter around you didn’t matter.

"Yes I do, he’s Alrik’s son for fucks sake! He told you what his father had done!" Justin said with lower voice, trying not to caught everyone’s attention.

"Just because his father did that, it doesn’t mean that he is like that too. You can’t judge him just because of that!" I said, intentionally talking loudly.

"Why are you defending him? You don’t know him any better that me!" Justin snapped. I opened my mouth and then closed it again. I muttered a small "fuck" and looked at my fancy shoes. I looked at Justin and saw how realization dawned him.

"Wait what? You know him? Like…Like you have met him after the bar?" he asked, his voice raising at the end. I nodded and bit my lip.

"We…We went on a date I guess. That night when you were arrested."

I saw how his face went from confused to hurt and back to confusion.

"Why..No I mean..No I can’t." he said and snapped around and took couple of steps forward, holding his head in his hand and I thought he was just gonna walk away. He then turned around again and spoke.

"You were on a date?"

"Yeah."

"So you like him?" he asked. I wasn’t expecting that at all.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you like him?" he asked again, emphasizing every word.

"I…I guess I do." I answered but he kept piercing me with his eyes so I added sighing. "Yes. Yes I like him…I do and I’m sorry Justin that I have to tell you that. But it’s the truth and that seems to be rare these days." I said, not even caring how sharp the edge on my voice was and how I knew I would hurt him.

"I like you too Cody," I heard a voice and I knew who it belonged to even before I looked. Evert stood there, his nice suit for some reason ruffled, his hair a mess. I was pretty sure that his white undershirt was ripped.

"You go the hell away." Justin said in a low, dangerous voice.

"I won’t." was all Evert answered before he turned to me.

"Cody…I told you things I haven’t told anyone. About the drugs and…you know, I know you do. And.." his spoke and his voice broke. It was filled with emotion, his eyes pleading.

"And I don’t want to..to lose you. "he finished, fighting hard not to break the eye contact, like he was scared.

"What the hell Evert? What are you talking about? You can’t lose him if you never had him!" Justin yelled at Evert, his hand clenching in to fists and I was sure that this wasn’t gonna end well.

"But the thing is Justin, I did. While you were smoking your worries away, I was with him." Evert said. I saw Justin’s eyes widen, then go dark. Evert looked like he regretted what he said a second later it came out.

"No I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to say it like that. I’ve been there, I know what you were feeling and I know it helps, those stuffs make your worries disappear. I’m sorry for that, but not about anything else." he said and I was sure that he actually meant the apology and what he said.

"You don’t know a dam thing. All you know is how to rip other peoples lives apart and then leave them there to collect the pieces. All you know is how to destroy and rip apart and someone like you doesn’t deserve someone like Cody." Justin spoke in a steady voice that leaked with disgust and hatred and I felt like he was drowning me.

"That is not me and you know it Justin. I don’t know what you are trying to do and why you are doing it. For god dammit Justin why are you-"

"Because Evert you are not the only one who cares about him! You are not the only one that wants to keep him safe and protect him from anything and anyone. You’re not the one Evert to even do that-"

"Shut up Justin! How can you even say all that and be all honest and innocent? You have done some bad stuff I am not the only one and it hurts me that you are like that when I know that you’re differen- "

"Don’t even go there! Just don’t go there for fucks sake

After that point I stopped listening. I closed my mind, my ears and just walked away. After walking around the corner and three next ones, their voices still rang in my ears. I kept walking and walking until I felt like it just wasn’t enough so I started to run. After running what felt like hours I stopped and listened.

“How can you even say that? Hurts me that you are like that when I know that you are different…You are not the only one who cares about him…You don’t know him any better than I do…”

I ran again. I saw the houses around me chance, street lights pass, cars go by. When I stopped I had no idea where I was. And I didn’t care.

————————————————————————————————————————————-

"Don’t even go there! Just don’t go there for fucks sake Evert. That was a low blow. You know it. And why are we even talking about this? This doesn’t have anything to do with Cody and-"

"Of course it does! It has everything to do with Cody! And…" he stopped suddenly. His eyes raked around and panic started to fill his face.

"Evert…What’s wrong?"

"Cody..Where is he? Where…" he said and spun around to comb the are.

"What do you mean where is he. He’s right next to m-" I started and looked to my right but there was no one there.

"He was right here." I said mostly to myself. Panic raised it’s head in my chest but pushed down.

"Maybe he went back in." I suggested.

"He couldn’t have, I’m standing in front of the door." Evert said, not even trying to hide his feelings.

"Well maybe he took a cab or something." I tried.

"Took a cab Justin? You think we just missed a big noisy yellow car huh?"

"Calm down Evert, that doesn’t help us in anyway." I tried to calm him and myself down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.

"Okay okay you are right. Maybe he just went around the corner or something. You check that and I’ll go ask inside." he said I nodded. I walked around the corner but there was no one there. I walked past the restaurant to check the other side. I looked around the corner but nothing. I walked back in and saw Evert standing in the front desk, talking to a lady and neither them looked pleased. I walked closer and heard the employee lady talking.

"Other diners don’t like people fighting in front of the restaurant, it disturbs their evening-"

" I don’t care, I just want to know if my friend came back in-"

"I’m sorry but I’m gonna have to ask you to leave now."

"What? You can’t be serious! My friend is missing and you are kicking me out?"

"I’m sorry but this is a fine restaurant and you are disturbing the clients-"

"Excuse me but you should really use the word "sir". If you don’t happen to know, my father is sitting in you best table and I can be very sure that he is no gonna be impressed with this kind of service." I heard Evert say when I stopped next to him. The employees face went blank and she glanced over where Alrik was sitting and eating alone.

"Yes that’s right. Alrik Ålström happens to be my father. And if you don’t tell me what I want to know right now, I’m gonna sign him to come here and tell just how fond of this restaurant he is." Evert said in a cold voice. The employee looked a bit scared. Misfortune to her, Alrik saw us and folded the napkin neatly from his lap and got up. He walked over and stood next to his son.

"Do you mind telling what is going on here?" Alrik asked, directing the question to the employee.

"She is refusing to tell if Cody came back in and called a cab or something." Evert answered for her. Her expression became more and more worried by the second.

"Oh is that the case?" Alrik asked and turned to face the employee.

"Well umm they were fighting in street and it was disturbing other guests-"

"Oh did they? I didn’t hear a thing and I was seated right next the window." Alrik cut her short.

"Well other guest did and-"

"Shall we ask other guest if they heard anything? And I have a hard time grasping why this could be a reason to tell if their friend came back in? Is he missing?" Alrik turned to face us at the last question.

"Yes." Evert said shortly.

"Well then it would be even more important to share that peace of information with them, when a person is missing, don’t you think?" Alrik asked the employee.

"Well yes but-"

"That’s what I thought. Now if you would be so kind and tell if that person came back in, before I have to go and ask your manager and possibly leave a very bad review of this place which would lead this place becoming more of hmm…Saturday morning diner than a fine restaurant." Alrik finisher and gave her a stern look. She was quiet awhile before answered.

"No. That gentleman didn’t come back in again."

"Now was that so hard?" Alrik asked, but didn’t wait for her answer, instead turned to face me and Evert.

"So Cody is missing?" he asked.

"Yes." Evert said.

"We better go somewhere a bit more private." Alrik said and leaded us out the door. Once we were outside he spoke again.

"How long has it been?" he asked in a steady voice, but I detected concern. I looked at Evert, but he was mirroring my expression.

"Well we were talking and suddenly I looked around and he was just gone." Evert spoke again and looked worried.

"I’d say not more than 20 minutes." I spoke for the first time, trying to hide my own worry. Alrik looked at his watch and then spoke.

"Why did he leave?" he asked. Neither of us was expecting that so we were silent.

"Did you argue, or did he just suddenly think that I am going to walk away now, without knowing the city? Have you tried calling him?" First I felt even more worried but then a relief washed over me. Of course I would call him and he would answer and everything would be just fine. We would go back to our hotel room, eat something and cuddle through the night.

"I’ll call him." I suddenly heard Evert say. He was holding his phone and dialing even before I got mine from my pocket. I felt a sting of pain when I realized that he had Cody’s number. I pushed it down and decided that this wasn’t the time to dwell on that. We needed to find him first.

I looked at Evert and I faintly heard the phone beep. No one was picking up. When it went to answering machine I heard Cody’s voice.

“Helloooo you. Can’t pick up the phone right now – well obviously, anyways, I’ll be in touch! Not like that… oh what ever. Leave a message!”

"Nothing."

"Try again." And Evert did. He must have called at least 10 times. The last time he did the restaurant door opened and an employee rushed out.

"Excuse me, did you come with Mister. Simpson? I think he left his phone on the table." I felt despair wash over me. Of course he left his phone. How were we gonna find him now?

Ever thanked the employee and looked at me worriedly,

"What are we gonna do now?"

"I don’t know." I answered my voice empty.

"It’s getting dark. I-I don’ know what to do." he said sounding and looking desperate. I felt like I had to be strong for the both of us.

"Do you have a car?" I asked.

"Yes, it’s around the corner."

"I will call my driver and tell him to go and look for him and we’ll go with your car." I said trying to sound confident. He seemed to buy it and turned to her father.

"Will you go and look too?" he asked him and it was obvious that Alrik’s next words would make a huge difference in their relationship. Alrik seemed to notice that too, he looked doubtful and then he nodded and walked to his car.

"Okay let’s go then." I said and Evert led me to his car.

We decided that John would go towards he hotel, Alrik would go east from the restaurant and we would go west. We drove slowly, Evert behind the wheel, both of us scanning the streets for Cody. We searched in silence, partly because I didn’t know what to say and partly because I wasn’t sure if I started talking, I would be able to stop.

We drove in silence for another hour, before Evert spoke.

"Why did you think he left?" he asked. I didn’t take my eyes off the streets but answered.

"I…I don’t know. Okay I do but..You know." I said vaguely.

"Yeah me too."

"I think all the stuff with Alrik and what you said and all the things he didn’t know." I continued and felt Evert glance at me.

"I-I didn’t mean that it was your fault. It just…came out wrong."

"I know. And thanks."

Another hour went by without any words and no sings of Cody. I called John and Evert Alrik, but they had hit a dead end too. Hour later Alrik had to stop searching, he had a flight to catch. I saw how the news didn’t please Evert.

"What happened to your suit?" I asked when the clock hit 1 am. Evert was quiet awhile and I saw his hands grip tighter on the wheel.

"Me and my dad had umm. A disagreement. " he said without taking his eyes from the road.

"A disagreement? "

"Yes. We didn’t see eye to eye on one business deal." he said formally. It was late and I was tired and hungry and just so full of this shit.

"Okay cut the crap Evert. Just tell me what the hell happened." He seemed to be a bit taken a back by my choice of words.

"We fought about you two. About… I didn’t agree with with is methods and he didn’t agree with mine. So things escalated. " he said, still not looking at me.

"They escalated so much that your shirt just ripped itself?" I asked.. Evert looked down on his shirt but didn’t attempt to hide it.

"Yes. My father couldn’t understand what could possibly be wrong by paying someone to lure you to try drugs. I tried to explain but well, he didn’t get it. " Evert said, voice bitter. I was stunned. Evert had tried to defend me? Not that I needed any defending but still…

"You…" I tried.

"Yes I did Justin. " he finished for me.

"Thanks."

"You’re welcome."

"But don’t think that this chances anything." I added, I didn’t want him to start thinking that things were okay now.

"I know Justin. I know." he spoke quietly.

We searched in silence again. The streets were getting dark and without the streetlights it would have been impossible to see anything. My worry grew every passing alleyway that was empty. We stopped to look at every gap and street, but it was dark and I felt hopeless.

"It’s dark already. And cold." I said mostly to myself. Evert glanced at me, his face filled with worry that he was trying to hide.

"Yeah. His suit wasn’t that warm." he said and kept driving. That made me feel even worst. When Evert was looking forward again, I sneaked a glance at his direction. I saw how his very blond hair was sticking to all directions because he had been running his hand through it every couple minutes. His pale skin was even whiter than usual, his slightly red lips pressed in a thin line. His ice blue eyes scanned the streets. They had always reminded me of high ice bergs in the North pole that I once saw a show on Discovery Chanel. They were strong and determent, but you could see that a huge parts have fallen off and gone somewhere never to be found again. I knew that one of those big fallen pars stood for his mother, his drug addiction. He came across all flirty and confident, but late at night he was like another person. His once bright blue eyes turned in to something sadder and instead ice bergs than shone in in the sun, they reminded me of the bottom of a very deep ocean, darker, heavier and lifeless.

"Did you tell him?" Evert suddenly asked and I quickly looked away.

"Tell him what?" I asked and looked at him again.

"About..us." he said slowly like the word "us" was complicated and hard to pronounce. I studied his face and saw how he bit the inside of his cheek, couple wrinkles appearing to the corner of his eyes. I knew that he tried to be casual and didn’t want to show how much my answer would mean to him.

"No." I answered. His frowned visibly and squeezed the wheel.

"Would you have wanted me to?" I asked. He was silent for awhile.

"Cody deserves so much better than this." he said. I was taken a back a bit, but understood.

"I mean, this is just fucked up. He doesn’t know about us, he doesn’t know about my father and all he knows is lies and half truths, things that I thought if I didn’t say, then it wouldn’t be a lie. But it is. He…He is so much better than this.” he suddenly blurted out, sounding like he was in great pain. Then last sentence was more like a question, but I had no idea what to say. But he was right.

"I know."

"This..All of this is just a big mess of-of… He just doesn’t belong in a place like this. He is so young and doesn’t have a clue about how cruel the world can be. And how…how much it can hurt him.” he continued, his fingers going white from holding the wheel so tightly.

"I wanted to protect him, keep him safe and hide that world from him. But in reality, I was a big part of that bad world I…I am that world.” he finished, looking like he just realized something so bad and now he was close of crying and falling apart.

"Evert." I said and putted a hand to his shoulder. His posture fell and the car slowly came to a stop in the middle of the road. He rested his head on the wheel so that I couldn’t see his face.

"Camoon Evert. It’s not your fault." I said quietly and moved my hand up and down his back.

"Yes it is. I recognized you at the bar but I still texted him. I knew it was wrong but I still did it." he spoke quietly.

Me and Evert first met a year back at a Halloween party. It was required to wear a mask to cover your face, so we both did. It was some producer’s party and it was held at his home, at a big mansion right outside of London. I was in the city for a gig anyway, so I thought I would attend, to blow off some steam. Me and Selena were having a rough time, I knew that we were gonna break up, but I couldn’t admit that to myself. So I went and got drunk.

We were both dressed in suits and a dark mask that covered the face except the eyes. I first saw Evert through the crowd, his white pale skin and cloud blond hair caught my eye. When he turned around I was mesmerized by his eyes. I had always had a thing for blue eyes, but his were something different. Without thinking, I went and introduced myself. I was surprised that he didn’t react to my name, only introduced himself by his first name. We talked and drank champagne, realizing that we had a lot in common, He was funny flirty and witty and just what I needed. So once the party was over we went to my hotel and we slept together. I was sure that it was just a one night thing, that I was never gonna speak or see him again and to be honest – I was okay with that.

Months rolled past and event§ually me and Selena broke up. I was a mess, music didn’t help me, drinking didn’t, going home and visiting my family didn’t. One day I got a text that said:

“Hey. I heard about you and Selena and how you’ve been down. If you need someone to make it better, like it did last time, text me back. -The guy with the mask.”

I had known who it was immediately and didn’t wait a second before I texted him back. It didn’t matter how he got my number, how he had known about me and Selena. He replied and we happened to be in the same city and decided to meet up.

But there was rule – we both had to wear mask. Somehow not seeing each others faces – or me not seeing his, he must have known what I look like – made it easier. I didn’t know what he looked like, so I couldn’t miss his face, or do something stupid like fall for him.

So we met up and had sex. The sex itself was great, probably the best sex I had ever had. First we saw like two times a moth, then more and more, until we saw three to four times a week. First it was just sex, then he left. He always came to me, I always texted him the address. We never spoke on the phone, not even if he was four hours late, I never called him. He always came thought. And always wearing the same mask from the party.

First we didn’t talk other than the moans and pants during sex, but slowly, after what must have been three moths, we exchanged couple words after sex. Never before, that would have ruined the mood.

Eventually we shared a lot of stuff. I told him about Selena, he told me about his drugs and bad times. Knowing that there was something wrong with him too, that I wasn’t the only one screwed up here made me feel better. I guess it made him feel better too.

After two months of seeing each other almost daily, we met at a movie theater late one night. Earlier that would have been out of the question, but that day we did. We watched a bad horror movie, sitting in the back row and halfway through the movie Evert kissed me. And I kissed him back.

We couldn’t go on a real date, like on a restaurant, because he was always wearing his mask and that would have been weird.

Things went great, we met, had sex or just talked and ate stuff from room service. But one day, about four moths before I met Cody, I happened to answer his phone while he was in the shower.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, who is this?" I heard a deep man voice. I thought I would be funny and answered.

"No. Who is this?”

"I am Alrik Ålström and I am Evert Älström’s father." When he said that my heart stopped. What you need to know is that Alrik had been sabotaging my career for a full six months now. He’s been spreading bad rumors about me -like that I was doing drugs, I had been on rehab and that I was huge pain in the ass to work with. Needles to say, I lost many gigs and work opportunities because of those rumors. Then he leaked my new album out, which came to bite him in the ass. My album was huge success.

Then he leaked out some very personal pictures about me and my family, but mostly me and Selena. All of those pictures were very sensitive, one even had us having sex. I tried to put up with, not to care, but people around me started to vanish, believing the rumors.

The last drop was when he spread pictures of me beating Selena, which weren’t even real. I was so hurt and messed up and he just kept pushing me. I was sure that I was gonna break at any second.

When I heard his voice in the phone, my heart stopped and the phone slipped from my hand and fell on the floor. Alrik was Evert’s dad. Suddenly all of the hurt and anger surfaced and that moment Evert walked out from the shower. He asked what was wrong and threw the first thing that I saw at him. It happened to be a glass lamp and it shattered when Evert tried to catch it. His hand was bleeding but I didn’t care.

I was screaming at him, how he knew all along and how he had helped him and I felt so utterly betrayed that I was sure that I was gonna just brake in to peaces and fall on the floor. Evert screamed back that he had no idea what I was talking about but I didn’t believe him. I was crying and screaming and throwing things at him. When I looked at his face, I couldn’t understand why there was only confusion there. I convinced myself that he was just so good at lying.

The last thing I half screamed half cried was that I couldn’t believe how he could do such thing and that I had started to fall for him. Then I rushed past him to leave the hotel room. I stopped right in front of the door when he spoke. I can still remember his words clearly like he was speaking them right now.

"I care about you too Justin. I might even love you. Please I didn’t do anything. I’m taking my mask off now.” I heard something light hit the floor. ” Just turn around. Please. “

I stood there back facing him, but then opened the door and ran away. That was the last time I saw him. Until at the bar.

When I saw him there, kissing Cody, I had a feeling that I knew those eyes, but I was so angry that I didn’t care.

The night I got arrested, I suddenly realized that it was him. It had been Evert. All the pain came back in one second, leaving me shattered and desperate. That was when someone asked me to come to a party and I did. Someone saw how I was feeling and told me there was a way out. So I took it.

Authors Notes:

Oh god my fingers hurt. I was struggling with his one a bit, I had no idea what I wanted to do with it, where to take it, what to tell. Progress was slow and now I am currently sitting on a buss, going back to my dorm. And I have been writing the past two and a half hours.

A little uncertain about this, there isn’t much action, just telling what happened between Evert and Justin. Hope I didn’t bore you to death and that you didn’t scroll the whole thing.

And why is it so angsty? Well I have to explain that school started and I saw a person I haven’t seen since before summer and thing are complicated between us. I just…He had hurt me so bad, and now that I saw him again, it just… I kinda hate him, but still care and it’s kinda weird and bad and weird and ughh.

Umm sorry about that heh… I am aware that you are not my therapist. I don’t even have one.

#neongiraffe


	19. It's like a goodbye

We kept searching through the night. My eyes were hurting, the street light were more like suns than normal lights. I was so hungry that I thought I was gonna faint if I moved a muscle. I was just so tired, running in my last fumes, but I didn’t dare to take my eyes of the road. The clock stroke half past five and Evert had been driving for eight hours, only stopping to use the toilet at some gas station. Houses melted in to one blurred gray things, and the streets just kept on going. We only saw couple people walking in the streets, girls coming home from bars, people who would be spending the night on the streets and couple strain cats that quickly ran away from the car headlights.

 

I saw how Evert eyes were starting to fall shut but he then quickly opened them. The car was sliding to the other lane, before he jerked awake and corrected it.

”Camoon dude, we have to stop.” I said.

”No, no we can’t” he said, his voice raspy.

”Do you think that I want to stop? Of course I don’t!” I shot back bitterly.

”Hey I didn’t say that! It’s just..I can’t bare the thought that he is out there alone.” he said and stopped the car.

”I know. I can’t either. I just. We can’t stay awake anymore and it’s getting dangerous for you to keep driving. Let’s just go back to the hotel and catch a couple hours sleep and then come back again.” I suggested. He was quiet for awhile, but then nodded and started driving again.

”You sure you don’t want me to drive?”

”No it’s fine. Just keep me awake.”

”Okay.” I answered but staid silent. After couple minutes Evert spoke again.

”That is not keeping me awake.” he chuckled lightly.

”What? Oh yeah sorry.” I said. I had no idea what to say next, what the hell could we talk about? Our past wasn’t a definite no, that would have been just weird. The only thing we had in common in the present was Cody, but I didn’t want to talk about him.

”No idea what to say huh?” he asked.

”Yeah.” I answered and saw a small smile in his face, just slightly curving his lips up and it made his face light up. I had always wondered how he did that. Just a small smile and it lightened the whole room and no matter what, it had always made me feel better. But in the other hand, he was always wearing his mask, so I could only see his lips and eyes. Now that I could see his whole face, it was weird in a way. But looking at it, I could fill the gaps that the mask had made. I saw the wrinkles just the corner of his eyes when he smiled, the little mole just a millimeter left his right eye, the little wrinkle appearing when he thought hard.

”This is kinda weird.” he said and glanced at me. I realized that I was still looking at his face and turned my gaze out the window.

”It must be weird to see me without the mask.” he stated, like reading the line from my mind.

”I uh..Yeah it is.” I admitted and reasoned that my mind must have been as tired as the rest of me. I just hoped that he didn’t want to talk about his father and all the things that went down. I wasn’t even sure myself that I knew what had really happened. Did he help Alrik? Did he give him the pictures and tell him everything about us?

”No I’m not gonna go down that road.” I thought and took a deep breath in shaking my head. After the umm.. Let’s call it The Incident, I had thought about those very same questions over and over again. I had wrecked my brain, recalling every memory and time we had been together, looking for some kind of clues. I tried so hard to find something- anythingthat would just tell me right away that he did it. Because every time that I did, I didn’t find anything that signaled me that he had been up to something.

”We’re here.” Evert suddenly spoke. I looked up and saw that we were indeed at my hotels courtyard.

”Oh. Um thanks. Do you umm…want to come up and eat something or a cup of coffee or something.” I asked tentatively. Why I asked, no idea, maybe I wanted to be polite and not have him fall asleep behind the wheel.

He studied my face, his expression telling me that he was thinking something real hard.

”Is that a good idea?” he finally asked.

”I don’t know. Look, I just - don’t want you to drive home and fall asleep while doing it and then like… die.”

He chuckled, his smile reaching his eye and making them twinkle.

”How noble of you. But a cup of coffee would be great.” he said and I immediately jumped out from the car before i chanced my mind.

We walked together through the doors and judging from the hotel workers expressions we must have looked horrible. And I felt that it was painfully obvious that Cody wasn’t with us.

”Could you get us some coffee and something really sugary up to Mr. Bieber’s room?” Evert asked the worker. His eyes widened, but then only nodded and walked off somewhere.

”Thanks.” I said, not sure if I meant the food or shooing the worker away. I didn’t care, I was so tired.

”Varsågod.” he said in Sweden. I had always liked when he talked in his native language, it sounded very hot and- ”No stop Justin.” I told myself.

We got up to my door safe and sound and I stalled at the door, pretending not the get the key in. Bringing Evert here just felt weird, especially when me and Cody just… I stopped my train of thought there. Thinking about Cody just made me panic and my hands were shaking and suddenly I actually couldn’t get the key in.

”Hey hey. Calm down.” Evert said in a shooting voice, his hands coming on top of mine. He gently pulled the key from my hands and pushed it in, his other hand staying and holding mine. His hands were warm and somehow familiar, even thought it felt like the memory came from centuries ago, maybe even in a another life time.

He got in and pulled me with him. Gently he guided me to the bed and was about to help me sit down when I stopped. He looked at me worriedly and I only shook my head and whispered something that I didn’t want to sleep there. He glanced at the bed and must have understood, he then guided me to a sofa that was on the other side of the room. The sofa was made from some soft cashew brown fabric and I sank in, feeling the warm soft fabric caress my skin. Then there was a blanket on top of me an d I gladly wrapped myself in it.

Evert stood next to me a second, like he was wondering about something, but then his hand came and moved the hair out from my face. I tensed up a bit, but relaxed when he caressed my face with his hand. Touching gently my cheek, moving down my jaw. I was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door and Evert went to open it. A food cart that smelled like coffee and cakes was rolled in. The delicious smell of pastries waked me and I sat up.

”You can sleep if you want.”

”No I’m starving actually..” I said and rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake. He handed me a hot cup and a peace of chocolate cake. I sipped from the mug and to my surprise it was hot chocolate.

“I remembered that you preferred that over coffee.” he said a bit shyly and I smiled.

“Thanks. I still do.” He only nodded and poured some for himself.

While we just ate in silence. I felt like the air was heavy, filled with questions that both of us wanted to ask, but not quite daring to ask them. Our eyes locked and the air in the room seemed to run out in a quick phase. To avoid his and mine questions, I said something that I couldn’t quite get myself.

“You can say stay the night.” The words seemed to just fall from my mouth. I was as surprised as Evert. He looked at me, his white eyebrows rose.

“No it’s fine I umm. I can drive back to my hotel.”

“It’s just a hotel and a couple of hours. Just sleep on the bed or floor or what ever suits you.” I said. Why I kept on pushing, I had no idea. Maybe I just wanted something familiar, something that worked. Well in our case, had worked.

“I umm. Okay. Thanks. I’ll just use the toilet.” he said and got up. I heard the door open and close, my eyes closing already. I heard the water running and then a long while it was just silent. I wondered if he was staring at himself mirror, wondering how we got here, what had happened, could things be different?

The door opened again and I kept my eyes shut. Footsteps walked next to the bed and I cracked my eyes open a bit. Evert was just taking his shirt off, lifting it above his head. I quickly closed my eye again, but couldn’t help but to open them again. I saw his broad shoulders, the line of his spine and the small scar he had in his back. He had never told me how he got it, even thought I never asked.

He took off his jeans and laid down on the bed, crawling under the covers. I listened as his breathing slowed down and just couple minutes later I was sure that he was asleep. The last thing I remembered was the feeling of security I got from listening to his familiar breathing, how he made small huffing noises every now and then.

I woke up after what felt like just a short nap. Evert was standing in front of the couch, holding a cup of coffee.

“Um hey morning. I think we should go and look again. Umm coffee.” he said insecurely. I smiled, yawned and sat up.

“You’re not making that much sense. “ I told him. He looked surprised and just stood there extremely awkward.

“But English never was your first language.” I said and reached for the coffee. He pulled it away just before I wrapped my fingers around the hot mug. I looked at him and he mirrored me, but one eyebrow crooked up.

“You should really be more polite to the guy who just made you coffee. That all nice and clear English for you?” he asked.

“Well actually, I’d say “ You really should be” instead of “You should really.”” I said and tried for the coffee again. He was faster and pulled the mug away.

“Oh really? Well I guess that I’ll just drink this myself.” he said and lifted the mug to his mouth.

“Fine! You were right now give me the damn coffee.” He only gave me a half smiled but handed me the mug.

“No magic word?” he asked teasingly.

“How about fuck you? Is that magical enough for you?”

“Yes, very.” he said and we both laughed.

Then it all got awkward again. Somehow laughing and joking just like we used to didn’t seem right.Especially when Cody was still missing somewhere. That thought made me sad and I reached for my phone, hoping with all my might that maybe Cody had called me from someone else phone or from a phone booth or anything. I opened the screen lock, but there was nothing. I had got an email about attending a gala or something, but I didn’t even bother to read it.

“Anything?” I heard Evert’s hopeful voice.

“No.” I sighed and putted the phone away.

“Okay.” he said quietly,

“I’m just gonna use the toilet and get chanced and we can go then.” I said gesturing towards the toilet.

“Yea sure.” he said without looking at me.

I strolled towards the toilet, got in and closed the door. Evert being here and sleeping next to me was just so odd. It wasn’t the first time but it had been awhile. It was quite scary how easily we fell in to our routine. We were always joking and making fun of each other, doing pranks and after a successful one, there would be the oh-I’m-sorry sex. That would be out of the question now that… Now that Cody was somewhere and I had no idea where and I didn’t know if he was okay, all night out there without anyone to protect him and-

It was all just too much. I leaned against the counter and felt my shoulders start to shake. I gripped the granite counter with all my power, knuckles going white. My whole body was shaking, then one tear fell from my eye. I watched it slowly appear from the corner of my eye, then slide down my cheek, stop for a moment and then move down to my chin. I thought how funny it was, that his little thing looked so much like a water drop falling down a leaf, but how much more it meant. How much more emotion there was behind making that tear. Then I thought that maybe water drops were the skies tears. I wondered how bad and utterly helpless the sky must feel, considering how many water drops fell from the sky.

I looked at myself from the mirror and saw that my face was wet from tears. I hadn’t noticed them fall from my eyes. I dropped my head and gripped the counter again.

The room suddenly felt really small, the walls creeping closer and closer, sucking the air out from the room as they moved. There was no air in the room and I was gasping for air, but it felt like my lungs just wouldn’t fill. The world started to spin and all the scary things collapsed on me. What If he got lost? What if someone attacked him and used him? Oh god, what if he got raped? I was just standing in this fancy hotel doing nothing. The weight of guilt dropped itself on me, making it even harder to breath.

Tears were flooding from my eyes, making me unable to see anything. The world was collapsing and then there were warm hands on my shoulders, turning me gently around.

Evert face was there, eyes like sad pools and then I nodded, giving him a permission to hug me. He pulled me against his chest and brought a hand to sooth my hair. My hands came to grip a handful of his shirt in my hands. I dug my nails to his chest, but he didn’t even flinch, only whispered sweet nothings to my ear. My breathing came out gasps, like I was drowning to something invisible and it terrified me even more, not knowing what the enemy was.

His sentences mixed, I only picked a word here and there. His voice was like running honey, making me focus on it, making me forget about the invisible demons.. He ran his hand up and down my back, sometimes stopping to rub a circle. His chest rose and lowered when he breathed calmly. I tried to imitate his breathing, slowing mine down, taking more air in.

He kept speaking, I wasn’t sure what he was talking about, and I didn’t care. Finally, I stopped moving, went completely still and just rested my head against his chest. I felt so tired that I was sure that I would just fall asleep there.

“What the hell was that?” I managed to croak.

“I think you had a mild panic attack.” he said and smoothed my hair.

“Oh…”

“It’s fine. Really. I know how I feels.”

“Just a mild one?” I asked and he chuckled. I looked up to his face.

“Maybe not so mild. But it’s over now. All over.” he said in his soothing voice, his eyes filled with passion and hope.

“Thanks. I..I didn’t mean to do that.” I said. He chuckled again.

“I don’t that anyone plans a panic attack.” he said smiling. His hand was resting on my lower back, his other hand holding my hands on top of his chest.

“Yeah I guess not.” I said and smiled a bit.

“There we go. Smile is a good look on you. “ he said and gave me a crooked smile. I felt the warmth radiating from his chest and lower body, warming up my shivering body. I traced a path from his chest up to his face with my eyes, noticing again every wrinkle, mole and dimples. I lifted my gaze to his eyes, seeing his sky blues and how there was a slight touch of green. He opened his mouth just a bit, maybe wanting to say something, but not quite getting there.

He closed his mouth and opened it again. His hands squeezed mine on top of his chest, like he was trying so hard to get something out. His mouth opened again after couple seconds of silence it came out in a rush.

“I didn’t do it.”

“W-What?”

“I didn’t do it. I didn’t help my father, I had nothing to do with it. I didn’t know it was him. It wasn’t me.” he said with a pained voice. I looked at him surprised and abashed.

“I swear Justin. It wasn’t me. I didn’t know.” he said, his sky blues desperate.

“When you left I spoke with my father and he confessed everything. I told him that if he didn’t sort things out, erase everything he had done, I would leave from our firm and tell the press. So he did, he got the pictures out, canceled the rumors – well he paid the right people to do it.. I swear Justin.” he pleaded, his hands squeezing mine tightly. I had no idea what was going on and the scariest thing was that I was pretty sure that he was telling the truth.

“Say something…” he said in a quiet voice. I stared in to his eyes, searching something that told me that he was lying. I had always known when he lied, his eyes were like an open book. Now there was nothing more than desperation and pure hopelessness there.

“I…I believe you.” I whispered and I meant it. I believed that he didn’t know and that he wasn’t part of it. A wave of relief washed over me, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“I …” Evert stated but seemed to be loss of words. His eyes filled with hope and happiness and just light that it made me smile. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly on mine.

I was shocked for the first three seconds and then he moved his hands to cup either side of my face. He was squeezing his eyes shut, and I had stopped breathing. After a while, he moved away and I studied his face in confusion.

“Wha-”

“I-” we spoke in unison.

“I’m sorry just.. Take that as a goodbye or something.” he said and stepped away.

“We should go.” he continued and I nodded.  
“We-we should. Just. I’ll just use the toilet.” I said and he nodded and walked out. I took a moment to gather myself, and washed my face with ice cold water.

“It was just a goodbye. Nothing more. We will just leave it to that.”

We left the hotel in silence, took Evert’s car and started to drive again. Evert was behind the wheel, insisting that he drove. I didn’t want to argue, so I sat on the passenger’s side.

The clock was around 7 am, and the morning rush hour didn’t help our task. We circled around, searching street by street.

“What if we asked people if they had seen him?” I suggested.

“I don’t think that’s a great idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because Cody isn’t just a normal average stranger and nor are you.”

“What does have my or his fame have to do with anything?”

“Because if we just go and ask everyone, there is someone that recognizes you or Cody and then they’ll the press and then we have a lot bigger mess in our hands than we do right now.” he said with a tense voice. I opened my mouth to argue, but then saw that he was right.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go off at you I’m just worried. “ he explained and let out a huge breath.

“It’s fine. I get it.” I answered and he smiled gratefully.

“When is your gig supposed to start?”

“Well line and sound check is at four and the gig starts at six. But with this rate I think we have to cancel the show.”

“We will find him. “ Evert said, sounding like he was convincing himself more than me.

We drove around London, even called the hospitals and asked for a blond teenage boy. Gladly no one fitting that description had been brought in. Hours rolled around and clock stroke 2 pm. We were both hungry, so we stopped at McDonald’s. Well Evert went and bought for the both of us, he reasoned that because of bour gig, there would be a lot of our fans in the city. I staid in the car and watched as people walked in and out. I watched as a teenage boy walked out, wearing black pants and a beanie. He was carrying a McDonald’s bag in one hand and with the other he took of his beanie, while facing away from me. His blond hair were flat against his head. My heart skipped more than one beat when I recolonized the back.

I jumped out the car and didn’t even bother to close the door. I ran towards the him and first my legs felt like they were made from jelly. After couple unsteady steps, I dashed towards the figure. I was a meter away when the though hit me: what if Cody didn’t want to be found? I just shrugged it away, there was no way I was gonna let him get away.

I stopped one small step away from the guy and took a deep breath in.

“Cody?” my voice waverer badly. The guy turned around and his deep green eye looked at me in confusion.

“No, I’m Ed actually. Can I help you?” I felt dizzy and closed my eyes.

“Dude are you okay'” I heard the guy spoke.

“It wasn’t you. You’re not Cody.” I spoke more to myself than the guy.

“No. Sorry thought. Is your friend missing?” I heard the boy talk. I opened my eyes and wanted so bad that his features would feel familiar, than in just a moment I would see Cody’s deep ocean blues, his cheeky grin and smiling eyes. That didn’t happen, no matter how hard I stared at the guy.

“Fucking hell!” I screamed, squeezing my head between my hands.

“Hey dude you okay- hey wait, I know you! You’re Justin Bieber!” the guy exclaimed.

“No no no this is not what…You’re not Cody…where the hell is he..”

“Hey hey guys it’s Justin Bieber!” the guy yelled to someone. Suddenly there was people surrounding me, lights flashing, people talking over each other.

“Hey hey can I have an autograph? Is it true that you do drugs? Will you sell me some? I think he’s on drugs right now, look at him !”

I started to panic, people were surrounding me, forming a circle and luring more people to see what was going on.

“Hey let me get back to my car.” I tried but no one was listening.

“Hey please guys..”

“Oh look he’s scared, aren’t you little Justin?” I heard a mocking voice.

“No please let me go..” but there was no reaction, other than laughs and other people shouting “it’s Justin Bieber come and look”

“Let me through! Move your ass you idiot, I’m his bodyguard!” someone suddenly yelled. Then someone was whisking me away and opening the car door for me and pushing me in. Then the car jerked forwards and we were flying away. I looked over to my left and saw Evert driving, looking angry

“I-I thought it was him. He looked… I thought..”

“It’s fine Justin. We all make mistakes. “ Evert said and kept squeezing the wheel. I looked back at the side mirror. I still saw a group of people in the yard.

“We’re in trouble. “ Evert said looking very concerned.

“What? What do you mean?”

“There was a guy with a phone and I’m pretty sure that he was taking a video.”

I processed the information but couldn’t understand why he was so upset.

“But-”

“Justin the video is gonna go online, it’s gonna be sent to every gossip page every damn journalist is gonna see it.”

I still couldn’t quite get what he was going on about. Videos of me were posted in the internet everyday, rumors being started, stories being twisted.

“Can’t you see Justin? Think about how they’re gonna interpret the situation! All they saw was you yelling at a guy thinking he was Cody, realizing he’s not, then me dashing in and saving you. “ I spoke with a tense voice, looking at me eyes wide.

“I don’t understand.”

“They are gonna figure out that Cody is missing and then there’s gonna be rumors about you and I. People are gonna dig and then everything will unravel in the nastiest way possible.”

Then I got it. That couldn’t happen. Our past, me and Evert…Those thing needed to stay hidden.

“Oh no.” I breathed out.

“Yes, indeed. We have to find Cody, like yesterday, but there is no guarantee that even if we do and the press sees him, that they’ll leave you and me alone.”

The whole situation crashed down on me.

“No no they can’t know, they can’t find out. No!” Evert looked at me concerned but then had to keep his eyes on the road.

“I’m sorry Justin. I will do everything in my power to stop that from happening. But we have to find Cody,”

“And how are you gonna do that?” I asked, my voice a bit too sharp.

“My father still owes me a lot. He can pull certain strings and talk to the right people.” Evert said, a edge of bitterness in his voice

“Oh. Okay. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

We drove around fro another two hours and the clock was 4 pm. Because of the fiasco in McDonald’s, Evert didn’t actually get any food, so we were both starving.

I suggested that we’d drive to the Wembley stadium, there would be food and privacy. Evert tiredly agreed and we headed towards it. Security let us in and soon yelling Anna was attacking us.

“Where the hell have you been? Sound check starts like now and you haven’t even gone near the stylists and hair dressers. And you need to shower. Where the hell where you?” Anna talked fast, pointing to different directions with her hands.

“Not now Anna. We need food.” She glanced around and saw Evert. Her eyebrows rose in to a questioning look.

“Anna Evert, Evert Anna. Now food.” I introduced them quickly. Her eyes widened for a second.

“You’re Alrik Ålströms son aren’t you?” Anna asked.

“Yes. “ Evert said shortly. When Anna looked at him confused about his bitter tone he added:

“I’m not that proud of my last name.”

“Food. Now.” I interrupted.

“Umm sure. This way.” she said and leaded us through long corridors in to a dressing room. The first thing I saw was food on the table and felt my mouth started to water.

“Oh food.” I whispered and rushed towards the table. Evert was just a step behind me. I stopped in front of the table, Evert standing on my left.

“I’m so hungry. I have never been this hungry.” Evert said voice filled with relief.

“Me neither. Oh god this is so good.” I said my mouth full of something. I didn’t care, it was food. Evert smiled at me and lifted a peace of toast to his mouth. His hand stopped abruptly before he reached the his goal and his eyes went wide.

“What?” I asked. He was staring over my left shoulder, expression horrified and just surprised.

“What?” I asked again and turned to look what he was staring at. I saw Cody sitting in one of the black leather chairs in front of the make up desk and mirror. A stylist was combing his hair and he was looking in the mirror.

“C-Cody?” I asked voice shaking. He turned to look at us, his expression blank.

Author’s Notes:

WHAT. A. CLIFF. HANGER. Sorry about that.

Umm what can I say. Sorry it took so long, and umm. Yeah, what do you think. Evert and Justin kissing, panic attack, Cody suddenly like BOOM here I am.

Let me know and if you feel like contacting me and telling me about your worries or thought or your favorite color ( I’d love to know!” you have three options:

twitter = neongiraffeblog

tumblr = neongiraffeblog

or just send me a message here in fanfiction.com.

Love you ALL, you are AWESOME.

Smiling

#neongiraffe


	20. The Plan & Try 1

"C-Cody?" I asked voice shaking. He turned to look at us, his expression blank.

I stared with my eyes the size of the moon. I was sure that i wasn't seeing right, was he really sitting there, just a few meters away? I took a careful, shaky step forwards, like he was gonna just disappear if I moved closer. He didn't and a flood of relief washed over me. But then came worry, why didn't he react in any way? He just kept looking at me, his face showing absolutely no emotion at all. Then he turned to the mirror and ignored us.

"Cody?" I heard Evert ask from next to me. The hairstylist putted her comb down and nodded to Cody, saying that he was free to go. He elegantly stood up and with one last glance at the mirror, he walked towards the door. I just stood there, my mouth open. Was he just gonna walk away? I wouldn't have that. When he walked past me, I grabbed his arm and it made him stop. He looked at me, his face betraying nothing about what he was feeling.

"Cody it's.. It's really you." I said and couldn't take it any longer, I lunged myself to his general direction and wrapped my arms around his neck. I squeezed him tightly, afraid that he was just gonna disappear again.

"It's really you, You're okay. Oh god you're okay." I spoke, tears threatening to flood down my eyes. I held him even tighter and felt tears push their way out. I buried my head to his neck and felt his smooth hair tickle my face, his smooth skin and the warmth radiating from him. I took in his clean scent and held on for a moment longer.

Then I pulled back to look at his face and saw something chance in his empty facial expression. It was like he wanted to cry and hug and kiss me, but he was holding himself back with all his might.

"Cody what's wrong?" I asked worried. He bit his lip so hard that I was sure that he was gonna draw blood.

"No." he just said and tried to get out from my grip. I was not having that, not now that I just found him. I pulled him back to stand next to me and looked him fiercely in the eye.

"What the hell Cody? What do you mean no?" I demanded desperately. He seemed gather all the rest of his powers to say the next thing.

"I mean no Justin. I mean no, I can't do this. I just can't."

I looked at him my eyes wide open. What was he on about? I unintentionally loosened my grip on his hand and he pulled his hand away.

"What do you mean? What can't you do?" He took a deep breath in and looked me in the eyes.

"Us. I can't do us." Then he walked away.

"Justin come on, we got to get you ready. The gig starts in 15 minutes." Evert shook my shoulders. I was sitting in a corner, hugging my knees, like I have been doing for the past hour.

"No. I don't want to."

"Oh camoon, we have to go." Evert urged me.

"I said I don't want to! For fucks sake just leave me alone!" I yelled at him. His face softened just a bit, before he took a serious expression.

"You are gonna get up from that floor nowand then you are gonna go sit in that damn chair and get your hair done. Then after all that, you are gonna go out there and give the audience the best gig of their whole damn life's. " he said his voice determined and harsh. Surprised I looked up and saw that he really wasn't kidding. Slowly I rose from the floor and stood in front of him.

"That's it. Now get on that hair and let that nice lady do her job." he said and I obeyed and walked over to the table and sat down. The woman immediately started to comb my hair make it look the best she could in the the she was given.

"Now we are talking. Don't you even think about canceling the gig." I woke up from my daze and finally shot back.

"What? You are not bossing me-"

"Oh yes I am! I am not standing here and watching you dwell in you pathetic self pity !" he shot back. I watched him my eyes wide.

"Look." he said calmer this time." When I saw you see Cody for the first time since he went missing, your face told me everything I needed to know. You and him belong together. There's no doubt about." he said seriously.

"Yeah but what this has to do with anything. He turned me down-"

"And you are just gonna give up? Just like that? After all my father put you through, you are just gonna let the boy that you care for get away?"

"It's not like that! He told me he didn't want to be together!"

"Yes, that's what he said, not what he meant." Evert explained like I was some stupid four year old.

"His face told me that all he wanted was to snog the life out of you the moment he saw you. But he is hurt, can't you see? There is no way he doesn't know about us two now-"

"And how the hell do you know that?"

"Because he is way too curious and then there's this thing called the internet. And he has John and John knows everything. Plus didn't you see how betrayed he looked? He was like someone had just cut out his heart while he was still watching and then dropped on the floor and jumped on top of it for like fifteen minutes and-"

"Okay okay I get your point!"

"Yeah so the fact is that he knows. He knows about me and you and what happened. He feels betrayed and sad and like he can't trust you, or anyone ever, like no one ever on the face of this earth-"

"Evert!"

"Okay fine. So you have to earn that trust back." he said and sat on the table in front of me.

"And how the hell am I gonna do that?" I asked feeling hopeless. Evert only smirked.

"You are gonna seduce him all over again."

"What? I never even seduced him in the first place." I answered confused.

"Oh camoon you are a horrible tease and the worst past is that you don't even notice it yourself when you do it." he said rolling his eyes.

"I am not!"

"Oh sush, I dated you. I know everything there is to know about you." he said huffing knowingly.

"You...Fine. Just tell me what I do." I said and rested my head on my hands.

"Like I said, you seduce him back. You make him like you, or well- give in to you. He is so head over heels for you that all you have to do kinda push him in to the right direction." Evert talked while jumping down and grabbing an apple and a glass of a water.

"You are not making sense."

"I am. You just don't see it, because you can be so thick and stupid and utterly blind."

"Thanks. Made me feel so much better." Evert sat back on the table.

"So how do I seduce him?" I asked and he gave me the water.

"That won't take much. You only have to use your charm and good looks. Mostly your good looks. You make yourself irresistible. That involves walking around half naked, touching him innocently as much as you can. Saying suggestive things until he's wanking in the toilet every time you say anything." he said calmly and bit the apple. I almost choked on my water.

"What?"

"Oh don't be so modest, we both know how well – and often if I may add – you leave people cold balled. It's pretty horrendous I must say."

"Oh god what is happening here...?"

"Don't worry, I will guide you through this and he is gonna be back riding on you in no time."

"EVERT!"

"Fine, fine I'll stop!. Ouch that hurt!"

 

 

Another five minutes and couple (dozen) apples being thrown at Evert, he was picking something for me to wear with the stylist. They were using words like "revealing", "skin showing", "super sexy" and apparently the less fabric it had, the better. I was being shoved away the minute they started to pick out the outfit, only told to sit on the chair and shut up.

So I did. I watched them throw clothes away, talking and finishing each others sentences. Finally, they turned around smiling triumphantly and held out my outfit. It was a low cut white t-shirt, black jeans and a leather jacket.

"Now get that on, and remember to take off the jacket at some point. Make sure he watches. And then like dance a lot. Suggestively. " Evert talked and showed me the clothes. I put them on and then I was pretty much thrown on the stage, the show had already started. Cody was singing his own song and then I would appear on the second.

I entered the stage from under it, I was lifted up with a stand, which was slowly being lifted up. I heard the crowd scream and a mic being showed on my hand. I stepped on the stand and felt it slowly lift up. I looked up and saw the bright stage lights and moving colorful ones. I rose and rose and then I was on the stage. People screamed and I looked over to Cody, who was looking at me. I flashed him a smile, but he only turned away quickly. I kept looking at him and started my first song's verse.

"I'd wait on you forever, and a day, hand and foot, your world is my world. Ain't no way you ever gonna get any less than you should, cuz baby, you smile, I smile. When ever you smile, I smile. Baby."

I walked to stand next to him, he was currently sitting on a stool, looking at the audience. He didn't react in anyway, only sat there and smiled at the cameras.

"Your lips, my biggest weakness, should have let you know, I'm always gonna do as they say. If you need me, I'll come running, from a thousand miles away."

 

I sang and looked at his face, but just kept looking away and waving at the audience. I was getting frustrated and this could not work if he didn't even look at me god dammit. So I walked to stand in front of him and looked him straight in the eye and sang:

"When you smile, I smile, whoa. You smile, I smile, hey!"

He only stared back and didn't react. I was singing my heart out and nothing. Then he rose from the stall and started to walk to the other side of the stage. I flowed him and kept on singing.

"Baby take my open heart and all it offers, cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get, you ain't seen nothing yet. I won't ever hesitate to give you more, cause baby, you smile, I smile."

I kept walking after him and he saw it, so he bend down at the audience and started giving autographs. And so the rest of the song went. I felt so stupid and this was just a waste of time.

During the next three songs there was no time or chance to try to seduce him, because we were dancing through them all. Then came "Take You" which we would be singing together. I started and Cody would join in the second verse. I took a sip from the water bottle and then prepared myself. This was gonna be it. The intro started and I closed my eyes and sang:

"Hey what's the situation. I'. tryna make a little conversation, why the hesitation? Tell me what your name is, for your information, Don't get me wrong, you know im right, don't be so cold, we could be fire. Tomorrow we go, let's start tonight, you know what it's all about."

I turned to look at Cody and opened my eyes, but to my surprise there was no one there. I looked around the L shaped stage and sang the chorus. I finally spotted him on the far end of the stage. I started walking and then it was Cody's turn to sing.

"I might have a reputation, who o. But it's only you and me I in this equation. Promise this occasion, who-o, it's a different situation, for your information. Don't get me wrong, you know I'm right, Don't be so cold, we could be fire, tomorrow we go, let's start tonight. You know what it's all about..." He kept singing though the chorus. I finally reached him when he was done and it was time for the C part.

"Baby Senorita, Ma Cherie, please be my little lady, my little lady.."

We sang together and I was trying to make eye contact, but he was facing the crowd. I tried dancing, that didn't work. I tried smiling and winking, nothing.

The song ended and nothing happened. Not even one glance at my direction. Then there was four songs that were either full of dancing, or then we were on the other side of the stage.

Then was the mid show break and costume chance. I stalked angrily back to the dressing room and was faced with Evert.

"It's not working!" I cried out frustrated.

"What isn't working?" he asked as I sat down on a chair and my hair was immediately attacked by someone.

"The seduction thing!"

"What seduction? I didn't see anything there." he said.

"What? I gave it my all!"

"If that was you're all, we are in trouble." he said and shook his head.

"What are you-"

"Justin we have to get chanced. You have 30 seconds." I heard someone say and then I was rushed in to a chancing room.

"We'll talk later!" Evert shouted before I was whisked away.

The rest of the show was horrible. Cody kept ignoring me, no matter how hard I tried or how many love songs I sang to him. In the end I rushed out of the stage kicking everything that came in to my way.

"That trash can will be sorry it was ever born." I heard Evert's voice when I kicked a metal trashcan rather violently after reaching the dressing room.

"I mean like...really. " he continued and I huffed angrily and sat down. Evert crouched down and lifted the can up.

"Oh shut up Evert."

"Is that your best retort. I've seen babies do better."

"Do you want to get attacked by apples again?"

"Well it wasn't the apples it was you." I shot him an angry look and he sighed and sat down too.

"I am gonna help you get him back. Because boy was that helpless out there. Tomorrow night, he won't know what struck him." he said and smiled. I smiled back and he offered his hand. I took it and we shook hands and I felt better.

"So, what's your plan?"

"First, you have to apologize. "

"He won't even talk to me."

"Well then we have to use non-verbal ways."

"That sounded so wrong and dirty. Please don't do that again.

"It's perfectly normal Justin. Boys give each other blo-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence."

"Like I was saying, boys give each other blo-ouch!"

"I warned you about the apples."

Eventually, he did share his plan. I got back to the hotel and it was time to put it to action. Cody had slipped to sit with John and Anna on the front seat and there was no room for me, so I had to sit in the back. I didn't mind, with Evert's plan, he was gonna be sleeping with me tonight. I smiled to myself happily.

We arrived and all four of us used the same lift. I saw Cody glance at me nervously, obviously thinking if I wanted to share the room. I calmly pushed my floor's button and once we arrived I wished everyone good night. Cody seemed a bit surprised that I just walked out, but I nodded him and then the doors slid close. I walked back to my room and started to prepare for the plan. I lifted up the phone and dialed for the room service.

I ordered a large food cart and on a hear shaped tray and across it there would be spelled the words "I'm sorry angel it's all my fault, please come back -Justin." written in chocolate letters. Around it there would be rose pedals and small chocolate hearts made from white chocolate. I asked for couple of candles too and a glass of apple coke and then wrote a note that said " I'm really sorry. I didn't want you to find out that way. But me and him are done and all I want is you. No one else. Ever, I promise."

The cart arrived to my door and I took my MP3 player and connected it to small speakers and instructed the worker to push play before he opened the door. I chose "U Smile" and pressed pause. Then I thanked and tipped the worker quite generously and sent him off. I closed the door and realized that now all I could do was wait.

I texted Evert and told him that the plan was on the way. He wished me good luck and then I just sat on my bed, tapping to floor with my feet nervously.

About five minutes later there was a knock on the door and went to open it, revealing the same hotel worker and my food cart. I took a closer look at the cart and saw that the chocolate letters where rearranged, now spelling "Fuck You" and the rest of them had been -or as I guessed – been crushed by hand. My MP3 player was currently sitting in the mug which contained apple soda. The screen was blank and I was pretty sure it was not gonna turn on anymore. My note was being ripped in to peaces, same with the rose pedals. I groaned and leaned my head on the door.

"Mr. Simpson wanted me to say – with these exact word:- "Tell him to go fuck himself somewhere, as remote as possible, I would suggest the moon, and never send me anything ever again."

I hit my head against the door a couple of times.

"If I may ask sir, what did you do to make him so upset? He almost broke the whole cart, but I managed to stop him." the hotel worker said. I looked at him and his smile melted in a split second, and he was now looking at me scared.

"Oh I'm really sorry, I was out of line-"

"No it's fine. Really no need to panic. " I reassured him and he seemed to calm down.

"I have seen my wife that mad and only once and I'm pretty sure that I should thank my luck that I'm still here to say that." I chuckled.

"So what did you do?" I asked him.

"I bought a motorcycle and drove it drunk. I got arrested and she had to come and pick me up from the police station." he said and we both laughed.

"So, you said "my wife", did she forgive you?" I asked him.

"Yeah she did, It took a long while, let me tell you that. And a lot of romantic dinners and expensive gifts." he said and shook his head.

"If it's any comfort, she threw the first dinner I made to my face." he said and I laughed.

"Oh no she didn't."

"Yes she did. All three courses actually."

"Oh I feel sorry for you man." I said and we both laughed.

"So..She did forgive you?" I asked quietly.

"She did. We love each other too much to let each other go. And if I may say, I think that its good that he was so furious."

"Why's that?" I asked confused.

"It shows that he cares." the guy said and smiled and I returned the smile.

"Hey thanks man. You can roll the cart in, I'll eat what ever there's left." I said and they guy nodded and rolled the cart in. When he turned back to me I was writing him a check.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Andrew Collins sir." he said nervously. I wrote his name down and gave him the check.

"Here, take this and take your wife out for a dinner." I said and gave him the check and his eyes widened.

"Wow, I can take her to Bahamas with this. But sir I can't-"

"No take it or I will report to your boss that you are a terrible worker." I said smiling. He smiled widely, took the check and thanked me. I showed him out and it made me so happy to see him smile widely and they way he kept thanking me.

I closed the door and saw the destroyed cart. My happy mood came down immediately and then my phone beeped. It was Evert, asking how it went. I only took a picture of the cart and sent it to him.

"Not that well I can see."

"Noup. Any ideas before I drown myself in to apple soda/MP3 player?"

"He sunk your player. That is hilarious."

"..."

"Okay sorry. Don't worry, that was only the first move. I already have new plans and tomorrow we'll put them to action."

"Thanks Evert."

"You're welcome."

I took one last look of the cart and sighed deeply. I then decided to take a long shower and maybe wank a bit and then go to bed.

Author's Notes:

Not sure about this one umm. Let me know? And tell me if there are any Evert fans out there !

Twitter – neongiraffeblog

Tumblr neongiraffeblog

neongiraffe


	21. The Plan & Try 2

Morning came and I woke up to an empty bed. I had only shared the bed with Cody couple times, but I had kinda gotten used to it. Stretching I sat up and had a mini heart attack. Evert was sitting in the chair next to my window.

"Evert! What the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you get in?!"

"Calm your down. John let me in. And I’m working on The Plan." he said like this totally normal.

"What? He let you in? Why? And what fucking plan?" I asked, the sleep gradually wearing off.

"Of course he did when I told him that I was gonna fix this catastrophe you made."

"I made? I think you were a big part it."

"I’m trying to help you. Get up." he said and got back writing something down to a paper.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I said, I am fixing this. But we need a war plan."

"A war plan? Didn’t know we were going to war." I said and got up.

"Everything is allowed in love and war." he said.

"What?"

"Just go to take a shower. I’ll explain when you come back."

“Fine.” I shot back and stalked over to the bathroom.

"And you can stop sticking your bottom lip out. It’s childish." he added and I was just about to argue that I was not sticking my bottom lip, before I noticed that I actually was. I only stomped in and closed the door.

After I was done, I came out and putted clean clothes on. Evert was deep in thought, writing franticly and circling something and then furiously wrote again.

I walked behind him and tried to peek behind his shoulder. Before I had to chance to see anything, he pulled the paper against his chest and looked at me like he had just caught me reading his diary.  
"What? I want to know what the plan is!"

"You will. Eventually." he said and signaled me to sit on the chair in front of him. I sat down and tried to look at the papers on the table. He saw it and quickly gathered them, but not before I saw the couple of headlines. One was "clothing", another "locations" and the one that startled me was "bedroom activities."

"What? Did I just read "bedroom activities"? You are so not planning our sex!”

"Oh yes I am." he said but must have seen how terrified I looked.

"Oh no not like that. I’m only gonna make sure that when you get to that point, you won’t mess it up.”

"What? I am not gonna mess it up!" He only gave me a pointed look and arranged his papers.

"It is not important at this time. First we have to make him be in the same room without punching you in the face." I bit down my retort and proceeded to question him about the plan.

"So what is the plan?" I asked calmly.. He only snorted and looked at me like I just asked him if unicorns existed.

"Like I’m gonna tell you."

"What? Of course you are!"

"Umm no I’m not." he said and got up from the chair, collecting his papers in to a neat pile.

"But but…I am a huge part of this plan! Like 99 percent involves me!" He only smiled and answered smirking.

"Yeah, that is exactly why I’m not telling you anything more than you need to know.”

I let my head drop on the table with a loud “bang”.

"Oh camoon Justin. I am not telling you because if I did, you’d probably find a way to ruin the whole thing." he said and patted my head.

"Not making me feel better." I spoke against the table.

"You’ll thank me when he’s back r-"

"Don’t you dare say riding me again or I’ll kill you.”

"Well I was gonna say resting in your arms, but what ever." he said happily and walked out.

"Hey wait, what am I supposed to do?" I yelled after him.

"I’ll let you know!" he shouted back. I dropped my head on the table again.

Apparently Evert was in no hurry at all. I stared at my phone all day, but it only rang hour before our second gig. We were performing in London again, in another stadium this time. I was sitting at the dressing room, people running around me, making last minute checks before they let the crowd in.

My phone was resting on the table in front of me and when it rang I lunged towards it, while a stylist was still holding my hair. Well the first three seconds Evert heard were me screaming from pain.

"Wow dude you okay?"

"Yes! Tell me the plan!"

"When you ask so nicely."

"Evert!"

"Fine fine fine! This is the plan: sometime during the show, I would suggest in the middle or in the end, you are gonna ask if you could sing a song to Cody. Everyone will of course say yes – well what other options do they have? Anyways you are gonna sing him the cheesiest love song on earth and look him in the eyes and all that crap. Then hopefully he is gonna be like aaw and let’s have awesome make up sex right here and now and sing you a song back. Get it?"

"Umm yeah I guess. What is the song?"

The gig was almost over and I still hadn’t done Evert’s plan. I’ve been gathering my courage the whole show and Cody had eyed me oddly the whole show, sensing that something was going on. We finished the second last song and I thought that it was now or never.

"Okay okay thanks guys! I’d like to ask you all to hear me out for a second. " I started and waited for the crowd to stop clapping.

"Okay so I have this song that I really want to sing and umm… I was hoping that I could you know umm..Sing it now? Is that okay?" I continued and the crowd cheered. I looked at Cody and he shook his head slightly, eyes wide.

"You sure guys?" I asked louder and pointed my mic towards the crowd, feeling more confident by the second. This was gonna work.

The audience screamed louder and I looked at Cody again and was pretty sure he mouthed a small “no”, but I ignored him. I kept my eyes on him and stated to sing.

“There’s a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away. An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It’s enough for this restless warrior just to be with you.”

The crowd screamed at the first sentence and Cody’s eyes went even wider. I walked towards him, and he staid put. That made me feel better and I moved on the chorus, now standing next to him.

“And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It’s enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, that we got this far.” I sang and looked him in they eyes, hoping that he’d see how much I meant those words.

“And can you feel the love tonight? How it’s laid to rest. “ I continued and at the last sentence gathered all my courage and took him by the hand,

“It’s enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best." The crowd screamed even louder, making my ears hurt. Cody seemed to wake from his doze when I touched him and jerked his hand away and lifted his mic.

"Oh yeah, did you like that guys?" he asked the audience. They screamed in response and he shot me an evil look.

"Well I think I have to sing Justin a song, to pay back the favor, don’t ya think?" he spoke and the audience agreed. It was my turn to look at him scared, but he only shot me a smirk and walked over to the keyboards, pushed couple buttons and then a electronic keyboard sounds rang out and he started to sing.

“Been there done that messed around,

I’m having fun don’t put me down,

I’ll never let you sweep me off my feet.

I won’t let you win again,

The messages I tried to send,

my information*s just not going in

And this time baby I’ll be, bulletproof.

This time baby, I’ll be bulletproof.”

He sang loudly and all I wanted to do was melt in to a large puddle to the ground. Partly because his singing always made me weak from the knees and partly because he seemed to mean every word singing them like it was the last time he would ever sing.

The crowd loved it, they screamed and jumped and wanted more. Cody had a pleased smirk on and he walked to the end of the stage and asked a blond girl.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes!"

"Who do think was better, me or Justin."

"You!"

"I think we have a winner!" he said triumphantly and smirked at me. I wasn’t gonna give up that easy.

"Oh no Cody, I still have something in my sleeve." I said and Cody’s face fell.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Totally." I answered when in reality I had nothing.

"Well then, bring it on."" he said challengingly.

"Okay. I’ll do that." I said, trying to stall and think of a song. Then it hit me and I smiled widely. I turned to the crowd and lifted my finger to my mouth, asking for silence. The crowd went silent and anticipation was in the air. I took a breath in and sang.

“Lately I’ve been thinking, thinking about what we had.

And I know it was hard, it was all that we knew.

Have you been drinking to take all the pain away?

I wish that I could give you what you deserve.

Cause nothing can ever, ever replace you.

Nothing can make me feel like you do.

You know there is no one, I can relate to.

I know we won’t find love that’s so true.” I stopped and took a deep breath in, before I moved on to the chorus. When I sang, my voice wavered and I looked at him the eyes, trying to burn everything I said in to his mind, make him understand.

“There’s nothing like us.

There’s nothing like you and me.

Together through the storm.

There’s nothing like us.

Nothing like you and me together. ”I finished and I felt like the whole stadium had gone silent while I sang. When I finished, there was a moment of silence, the crowd was quiet, Cody was silent and just stared at me. I felt the time slowed down, I heard every beat of my heart ringing in my ear. I saw Cody blink his eyes rapidly, press his lips in to a tight line and take a deep breath in. I lifted the mic and spoke:

"So, who do you think won?" The crowd screamed even louder this time.

"I thought so. What do you think Cody?" I asked but didn’t see him anywhere. I looked over the stage and caught a glimpse of his back retreating to backstage.

"Guess he agrees ! But our time is up, thank you all, I love you!" I yelled and followed him.

I walked through the long corridor back to our dressing rooms and tried to find him. The actual backstage was quite a maze, corridors branching in to another corridors, doors on either side of the corridor leading to small rooms or another corridors.

I walked forward and tried to remember which one of these doors led to Cody’s dressing room. Suddenly I was jerked backwards from my collar and I stumbled back and then it was dark and I heard the door shut.

"What the-" I managed before I was thrown in to concrete wall.

"Ouch what-"

"Shut the fuck up!" someone yelled very near me. I couldn’t see a thing, it was so dark, but I had a idea that I was in a small place, because it my voice didn’t echo like it did in the corridors. I pressed my back against the wall and tried to back away from the intruder.

"Who the-"

"I said shut up!" I then recognized the voice.

"Cody? What the hell-"

"I could ask you the same damn thing!"

"So it is you?" I asked and felt my shoulders relax.

"Of course it’s me! Who the hell else?"

"Well I don’t usually get thrown in to small places, so don’t know."

"You are not funny."

"I am."

"Shut up."

"What are we doing here?" I asked him. "Where the hell are we?"

"Fine, just a sec." he answered and I heard rustle and then there was a bright light – probably from a phone - aimed straight in to my eyes. I squeezed them shut before trying to focus on the space around us. It seemed that I was right, we were in a small room, about 3x2 meters, shelves on each walls. I figured it was some sort of closet, from the random things on the shelves. I caught a glimpse of a light switch and reached to push it. After couple seconds, the light turned on and I saw Cody standing in front of me, just a small step away.

I straightened my poster against the wall and Cody putted his phone away.

"You mind explaining what we are doing in a closet?" I asked him carefully.

"I want to know what the hell was that!" he cried out.

"What the hell was what?"

"That! On the stage!" he exclaimed, his hands suggesting towards the stage in frantic moves.

"Well what I can remember, you suddenly just ran away like a bad loser ouch!" I cried out. Cody had thrown a book at me from one of the shelves. I was pretty sure that no one had touched that book in like hundred years, judging from how much dust was on me right now. The dust was on my eyes and nose and throat and I was couching and wiping my eyes.

"Justin? Are you okay?" I heard Cody ask.

"Yeah I’m krhm just fine pthff!"I tried to talk but it ended up me sneezing disturbingly loud.

"I guess I deserved that." I said when I could finally breath properly again. I saw Cody’s face which had just softened, became hard and angry again.

"You did!" he said and looked like he was gonna throw another book at me.

"Okay okay I did, I did!" I said holding my hands in the air surrendering and protecting my face if he decided to attack me again.

"So umm, you wanted to know what happened on the stage?" I asked tentatively again.

"Yeah, like what the hell was that? We didn’t plan anything and then you are suddenly just singing these damn love songs and and what the fuck Justin?!" he started shouting again, speaking so fast that I had hard time distinguishing where one word ended and the other started. He seemed to be very confused maybe a bit scared. I thought that his could actually be a good thing, maybe he would let me explain and understand and forgive me. So I softened my face said:

"I sang those songs Cody because I meant them. I meant every single word." I said and took a step closer. I saw him tense up, but I kept talking.

"You won’t let me tell you how I feel and if I had told you, you wouldn’t have let me do this, so I had to surprise you." I continued and took a step closer. He backed and his back touched the shelves. I took another step closer, leaving us standing face to face, just ten centimeters apart. I saw his chest rise and lower fasten than he usually breathed and I lowered my voice in to a whisper.

"I want you Cody. No one else.. You have to believe me." His breathing was shallow and I stepped the one last step that separated us and we were now sharing the same breath. I looked at his lips and brought my hand slowly up to cup his cheek. His eyes fluttered rapidly, like he was fighting to keep them open. I leaned closer, until our lips were just a small movement away.

I closed my eyes and leaned in. Just a seconds before our lips touched, I felt being pushed hard backwards. I stumbled couple steps but couldn’t gain my balance, so I fell on the floor on my back. Then there were those bloody dusty books being thrown at me and Cody yelling:

"No! Did you think that just couple silly love songs and I’ll be yours again?" he screamed and threw more books at me. I covered my face and tried to say something, but all my airways were full of dust and dirt and all kind of terrible things. I heard Cody stomp out, open the door and before he slammed it close, he threw one last book at me. Then the door closed and it was silent and dark under the pile of books.

"Well… That went well."

"Hey, how did it go? I heard you and Cody locked yourselfs in to a closet?" Evert spoke through the phone. I had somehow managed to dig my phone from my pocket and call him.

"Why don’t you come and take a good hard look?" I said my voice very dry.

"Oh okay..Where are you?"

"In the closet."

"Okay, I’ll be there in a minute." I waited him under the pile of books and considered staying there for the rest of my life. I heard the door open and someone standing in the doorway.

"That well huh?"

"Yep."

"Why are you still under there?"

"It’s your mess, so I thought it’s your responsibility to clean it up." He only sighed and started to organize the books back on the shelve.

"He got mad?"

"No. He was so glad to see me that he threw dozen books at me."

"Well everything is fine then."

"Shut the fuck up." He only chuckled and finally took the books that covered my face off.

"Oh don’t look so worried. He’ll be back."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. Did anything else happen?"

"He almost let me kiss him." I said and he threw a book at me, but missing a meter on purpose.

"Wow wait what? You just forgot the tell me that part?"

"Well then he tried murder me with books so I don’t think it counts."

"Of course it does! He let you be near him without trying to kill you. Well for awhile at least." he added when I gave him a pointed look.

"But it’s progress. I think trying to kiss him was too much"

"Oh so this is my fault?" I asked when he had finally gotten all the books off from a top of me.

"Yea of course." he chuckled at helped me up.

"Well you look terrible." he stated and looked at me. I looked down and saw that I was covered in brown gray dirt.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Come let’s get you cleaned up. And we can work on our plan." he said and lead me out.

"You really think that this is gonna work?" I asked once we were outside.

"Yeah I do." he said smiling and clapped my shoulder.

"He will take you back. And if he won’t, we’ll just make him."

Author’s Notes:

Well. There it was.

Song 1 Justin) Can You Feel The Love Tonight - Elton John ( The Lion King)

Song 2 Cody) Bulletproof -La Roux

Song 3 Justin) Nothing Like Us - Justin Bieber


	22. Try 3 & Strip For Me

After the fiasco in the closet, I went to the hotel and ignored the rest of the world. I took a shower and then buried myself under blankets and ordered chocolate and all kinds of sweets and just watched TV for the rest of the night. Sometime between Criminal Minds and Master Chef marathon I got couple texts but I ignored them.

Half and hour later there was a knock on the door but I had no intentions to got out from the bed.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"It's me!"came the answer and I recognized Evert's voice.

"Use your key! Or just brake in it's what ever!" I shouted and right after that there was a rattle from a key being pushed in and the door opened. Evert stepped in and looked at me from the doorway.

"You are pathetic." he said simply and closed the door.

"I'm comfortable." I said and stuffed some more chocolate to my mouth.

"You sound like a middle aged women from "10 years younger" who's trying to justifying her outfit made from sweatpants, old t-shirt and sneakers " he said and walked towards the bed.

"You're unbelievable."

"Thanks."

"Oh shut up." I shot and he only chuckled and sat on the bed. I offered him chocolate cake and he happily took it. After one bite he collapsed on the bed and made a sound from pleasure.

"What the hell is this? This is like..Heaven." he said and attacked the rest of the cake.

"You still think I'm pathetic?"

"Yes. And now that we are talking about how pathetic you are, mind explaining why on earth you are laying in the bed eating chocolate?" he asked and rose to lean on his elbow and looked at me.

"What else can I do?" I asked and chanced the channel.

"Well you could be banging Cody right now."

"What?"

"Oh you heard me. I think all of this" he said and suggested the blanket and sweet pile that I was currently laying in " is from not getting laid."

"Oh my god..."

"It's the truth."

"No it's not! I can't be banging Cody because he hates me and doesn't want me to even kiss me goddammit!" I said and sat up.

"That's better. " Evert said and smiled.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I need you to get angry, I need some passion. " he said and ate more cake.

"You are like a Buddha or Dalai-Lama, you speak on riddles and don't make any sense." I sighed and laid back down.

"Buddha doesn't speak in riddles."

"You just never know when to shut do you?"

"I rarely have to."

"I can see that..."

"Oh cheer up. I already got a new plan." he said and sat on the bed.

"Yeah because your previous plans always worked out so good." I said sarcastically.

"They were good, but then you and your habit of going and messing everything up came´ along." he said and snatched the remote control. t

"You are seriously not watching Master Chef Justin."

"You always know how to make me feel better." I sighed and sank back on the pillows and blankets.

"Just stating the truth. If you wouldn't have tried to kiss Cody, things would be better."

"Doing it again Evert."

"Okay I'm sorry." he said and gave me a crooked smiled. I couldn't help but to huff and forgive him.

"So what's this great idea of yours?" I asked, really hoping that he would actually tell me this time.

"You are gonna start stripping." he said simply and flicked through the channels and settled on a document about horses.

"Well I didn't think that my career was doing that bad." I joked, assuming that he was kidding too.

"What?" he asked confused like I had suddenly started talking about bio science.

"It was a joke, You know stripping.. No jobs..." I faded off when he was still looking at me confused.

"You are odd." he said and focused on the TV again.

"So umm. About the stripping?" I asked.

"Yeah what about it?" he said and didn't even look a way from the screen.

"When is this gonna like..happen?"

"Well first you have to learn how to do it. You are gonna take lessons from a professional."

For a moment I just stared at him in awe. Did he just? No. He just...No.

"What?"I asked in a small voice.

"Oh my god, did you know that horses can't puke? How awesome is that?"

"Evert?"

"I mean like think about horses being really drunk and then they can't puke. How horrible would that be?"

"Evert?"

"Really horrible I would say. But in the other hand, I hate puking. It's so very unpleasant."

"Evert!"

"What?" he finally asked and turned to looked at me.

"So you are saying that I have to take stripping lessons?"

"Yes. Well no, it's actually called "Striptease To Surprise Your Partner."

"No." I simply said and pulled the blanket past my eyes.

"You can't just hide under the blanket. I still know you are there."

"I don't care."

"D'you want Cody back?"

"Yes."

"Will you do anything to get him back?"

"Yes." I sighed, knowing how this would end.

"So will you take stripping lessons?"

"...yes."

"There we go."

"I hate you."

"You wish. Wow I learn to appreciate that I can puke."

 

 

So two hours later ( Evert said that the sooner I got laid the better) I was waiting for my new "dancing" instructor as I told John and everyone else) to join me at the hotel studio. I had no idea what to expect and I had a feeling this was gonna be something very awkward and just down right odd. And Evert was gonna pay for this someday.

I nervously switched my weight from one leg to the other and kept glancing at the door. I thought I heard footsteps and held my breath for a full thirty seconds, but when no one came in I faced away from the door and just buried my head on my hands, running my fingers through my hair.

"Hello, you must be Justin." I suddenly heard a voice coming from behind me. I swear that I only jumped three meters and then did a very manly ballerina jump to turn around. In front of me was a lady, probably in her mid twenties, wearing yoga pants and a top. She had her long curly blond hair in a ponytail, her make up free face smiling at me and she was carrying a small fitness back. She extended her hand and we shook hands.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." she smiled widely showing her dimples and straight white teeth.

"No no it's fine. I was just a bit umm..."

"Nervous?" she ended for me.

"Yeah I guess. How did you know?" I asked while she swung her back on the floor.

"Oh you are not the first to be nervous. First time?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Oh sorry, I'm Erica." she chuckled and walked to stand next to me.

"So first we are gonna just warm up a bit and loosen you up." she continued and stood to face the mirror, her legs hips wide apart. I followed her lead and stood next to her.

"Okay first, roll your shoulders back..."

 

We warmed up, stretched and such normal stuff. When she said that it was time for real action, I got nervous again.

"Okay so, what is the situation you want to strip?" Erica asked. I hadn't really thought about, this whole thing was Evert's idea.

"I umm. I haven't really thought about when or where or.. Um I'm sorry, I should have thought about that before this."

"Oh no it's fine. We'll work through this. I'll put you together a routine at the end of this class. So first we have to work on our moves." she said.

"The first one is the classic hip roll. What you are gonna do, is swing your hips form side to side." she instructed and swung her hips. I followed her lead, feeling very stupid.

"Okay now, swing them back and forth, I'm sure you know this one well." she joked and bucked her hips forwards. I was getting red from the face and this was so bad.

"Now Justin relax, no need to be embarrassed, just do it." she said and then turned to me and put her hands on either side of my hips. She guided me on how to roll my hips on a full circle.

"Yeah that's it! That was really good Justin!" she said and smiled at me and removed her hands.

"Really?" I asked uncertain.

"Yeah I'm serious. You got this." she said and I gave her a small smile.

 

We practiced on the hip roll and when I got it down and looked myself at the mirror, I thought that it wasn't that bad I grew more confident.

"Okay now is we have to practice taking your clothes off in the right way." she said.

"I know that sounds like really terrifying but we gotta do it." she said and I chuckled.

"So first comes off the shirt. You do it really slowly, make your partner just want to rip it off." she explained and demonstrated. She played with the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up bit by bit, revealing her stomach slowly. Then she pulled it off and threw it somewhere and was now standing there with only her sport bra.

"Okay your turn."

When we got the shirt part down, it was time for the pants. She told me how to work the boxers but gladly I didn't have to do it. We practiced on dance moves and in the end, it was pretty fun. After an hour or so we finished, both of us sweaty.

"I bet your boyfriend is gonna be happy about this." she smiled and took a sip from her water bottle.

"How do you know it's a boy?" I asked confused.

"Hey camoom, I've been stripping for the past two hours and currently standing here with only a bra and very tiny shorts and you haven't once glanced at my boobs or ass." she chuckled and it made me laugh.

"Umm sorry?"

"Haha it's a good chance." she said and patted my back.

"Why do you want to strip for him?"

"Well umm I kinda want to win him back. We are not currently together anymore..." I said and looked down.

"Oh if he is gonna be able to resist that, I will eat my tiny shorts." she laughed. I smiled at her and she walked over to her stuff and got dressed.

"I hope everything works out." she said and started to pack her stuff.

"Yeah me too." I sighed.

"Hey cheer up. I bet he will just throw you on the bed after those moves." she said walking back to me.

"Let's hope so." I smiled and she hugged me.

"Good luck Justin." she said and walked towards the door.

"Thanks Erica." I said and waved at her. She exited and I sat on the floor to stretch.

"Was it fun?" I heard a voice and looked at the mirror and saw Evert.

"You haven't been watching the whole time have you?" I asked and bended over to my leg to stretch.

"Wouldn't admit if I did." he said and walked in.

"True." I said and switched leg.

"So did you have fun?"

"Yea I guess. It was weird."

"Mmm I bet."

"You are laughing aren't you?"

"No I'm not." I looked up and saw that indeed he wasn't laughing.

"You are weird." I only said and got up.

"Not as weird as you."

"So, when is this thing gonna happen?" I asked him.

"This thing? You mean the hot stripping for Cody?"

"Yes yes that thing!"

"Well I would say tonight."

"WHAT?" I shouted and almost tripped to my own feet.

"Wow calm down. We did talk about this getting laid thing." he only said and combed his hair looking at himself from the mirror.

"TONIGHT?TONIGHT THE CLOCK IS LIKE FOUR IN THE EVENING IT''S ALLAREDY EVENIING IN LIKE TWO HOURS!"

"Wow again with the volume Justin-"

"NO YOU SHUT UP THIS ISIN'T HAPPENING I'M NOT READY!"

"Never said anything about shutting up, just about the volume-"

"CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND I AM NOT SHUTTING UP WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Again I didn't say anything about shutting up calm down for fucks sake-"

"I WON'T CALM DOWN I AM CALM WHAT IS GOING ON-"

"JUSTIN!"

"WHAT?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"Oh...Okay."

"Thank you. Now if you would just listen to me properly for like five seconds. You are gonna do it tonight and that is the end of this conversation so don't even bother saying anything. Second, calm down and third what the hell are you so nervous about."

I went silent for awhile and Evert went back combing his hair.

 

"I'm just afraid that I'm gonna mess this whole thing up." I said in a small voice. Evert looked at me from the mirror and then smiled softly.

"Oh Justin." he said and turned to me. "You are so incredibly hot and when you did those hip rolls and what ever they were called, I almost came in my pants and I don't even like you that way anymore and I have never seen John look so uncomfortable."

he chuckled. I looked up horrified.

"What? You were watching? John was watching?"

"Yep."

"I'm never gonna be able to look him in the eye ever again." I groaned and sat on the floor.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." he chuckled and smirked evilly. "He isn't gonna be able to look you in they eye for a loooong time."

"Oh my god kill me now." I said and dropped my head on the floor.

"Oh no, you have a strip show tonight!"

"I hate you with passion."

 

So the evening rolled on and I was pacing in my room, watching at the clock every two minutes. I had agreed with Evert that I would go up to Cody's room at eight and do choreograph that Erica had sent me few minutes after she left. I had gone over it at least six million times and I knew it by heart, but I was nervous as hell. I glanced at the clock and it was 20 minutes to eight and I felt like I was gonna puke. Then I thought about Evert telling about horses not being able to puke and suddenly agreed with Evert. I should really appreciate of being able to puke.

I sat on my bed and went over the routine again and again until my phone rang. I jumped from the bed and landed on the floor. I lunged to pick it up and said "hello?" out of breath.

"Oh wow are you already doing it?"  
"What? Doing what? "

"Are you already banging Cody?" Evert said in a slowly, willing me to understand.

"What? No! Why the hell would I answer the phone if I was no, no I am not even gonna go there."

"So no? You should be up there by the way." he said and I pulled the phone away enough to see the time. It was two to eight and my heart jumped a meter.

"Oh fuck. I'm gonna go up right now. Bye."

"You do that. Bye." Then my phone voiced me that Evert had hung up and I and put on my leather jacket. I had ordered some food up to Cody's room, non-alcoholic champagne, strawberries and chocolate.

I walked over to the elevator and to my relief it was empty when it arrived. The digital numbers chanced way more slower than usual and my heart was pounding it way out from my chest. Suddenly there was a "bling" and I was at Cody's floor. My stomach twisted, same kind of way like going really fast down on roller coasters. I took a deep breath in and only just managed not to be squished between the elevator doors when they slid close and I jumped out in the last second.

"Okay you can do this. Just be sexy. Don't fall. That's it." I talked to myself while I walked towards his door.

"I can't do that." I said and spun around quickly.

"No god dammit you are gonna do this fucking shit." I said and turned around and took confident steps until I stood in front of his door.

"No no no, this is a very bad idea." I said and turned around.

"No god dammit do it!" I said loudly and then realized that I was talking to myself.

"And now you are arguing with yourself." I huffed and walked to stand in front of his door again. I raised my hand and knocked before I even realized that I had done it. There was fast steps and then the door swung open.

"I told you I don't want any crap that he keep sending me-" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw me. I managed a very quiet and pathetic "hello" and a very awkward wave. His eyes went from my face to my hand which was still in the air, so I quickly lowered it.

"Go away." he said after a while and was about to close the door when I put me leg between the door and the wall.

"I just want to-"

"I don't care go away!" he yelled and rather violently tried to close the door while my leg was still in the way. I winched and then suddenly got really angry. I pushed to door open and he took couple surprised steps back.

"No, you are gonna listen to me now." I said sternly and walked in.

"Sit on the bed."

"What no-"

"Sit on the god damn bed right now, I am not asking much." He opened and closed his mouth like a fish on dry land but then with a frown sat on the bed.

"Thank you." I said and in my head went over what Erica had written me on her email.

"First walk around to make sure his full attention is on you."

 

I did that and walked over to the window, admired the view for a second and the walked back, went over to the door and made sure I closed it.

"Once you had made him curious and he is over his first shot of anger take off your coat, very very slowly. Turn your back on him and place the jacked on a chair or something and fold it neatly."

I did as she said and slowly took a hoLd of the jacket, back facing him. I slid it down very slowly, making my white dress shirt that was buttoned all the way up to him. I took one sleeve off first and then the other and folded the jacket carefully and hung it from a chair.

"put on the music now."

I took my phone from my jean pocket and pushed play on the play list she had made for me. A smooth, swinging jazz started to play and I placed it on the table. That woke Cody and he asked:

"What the hell-"

"At this point he will probably ask what the hell is going on, but just ask him to listen."

"Don't talk. Just watch and listen to me." I interrupted him and was surprised that he didn't argue.

"Okay now the shirt like we practiced."

I didn't face him, instead I slowly opened the three first buttons my back to him. The shirt was now open so that my chest was visible. I turned around, my hands working on the fourth one. I looked him in the eyes, my head tilted up a bit, lips slightly parted. The fourth button popped open and I traced the fabric back up with my fingers and once I got up to the first button, I grabbed the fabric and pulled it outwards so that more of my skin was showing.

I saw Cody's eyes widen but he kept his mouth shut so I kept on going. I put my hands on my chest and slowly slid them down to the fifth button which was still buttoned. I worked on the button and took a step towards him and making sure that my hips swung suggestively. The button opened and I took another step forward. Cody was still sitting on the bed and his hands moved to grip the sheets beside him. I was now about two steps away from him.

I moved my hands on the last button and opened as slow as I could. When it finally opened the shirt was fully open and my whole naked upper body was on the scene. I had done some push ups and abs so that my muscles would pop and show better.

I pushed the shirt off and it fell on the floor. The suggestive smooth and calm jazz was still playing in the background and I moved my hips from left to right with the calm beat. I saw how Cody's face had gone very red from arousal and that made me feel confident. I proceeded to move my hips forwards and back and lifted one hand on my neck and slowly moved it down my chest, past my lower abs and dipped one finger under the waistband of my jeans. I heard him take a sharp breath in I smiled happily.

 

I toyed with my belt, while rolled my hips in circles in rhythm with the music. I finally opened my belt with one fast movement and popped the button open. The reaction I got was amazing. I saw Cody's face get even redder and his breathing was shallow and ragged.

I slowly moved the zipper down and spun around. I helped my jeans down, inching them down, my back facing Cody. When they hit the floor, I turned around and took the one last step and was now standing right in front him. I bend down and putted my hands on both of his knees and pulled them apart. I stepped on the gab that formed there and caressed a trail up from his arms up to his face and held him there. I bend down and pressed the lightest kiss on his ear and he took a sharp breath in. I darted my tongue out and licked a trail from the top of his ear down to his earlobe.

I stood up again and putted both of my hands on his chest and pushed hard, so he fell on his back on the bed. He made a surprised sound but staid down. I held eye contact when moved my hand down my body and hooked my finger to my boxers and pulled the other side down so my pelvis bone was visible.

Cody stared me and licked his lips. He had gotten up and was now leaning to his elbows and watched me. I switched hands and pulled the other side down, just so that my dick wasn't showing. I then pulled just a bit and my boxers fell on the floor. I crawled on top of him and kissed his neck. He made a small voice and I worked my way up to his ear.  
"I knew you would give in sometime." I whispered. I felt his body tense, but slowly relax.

"Yeah. " he only said and I kissed his neck again, sure to leave marks. I felt his hands on my sides and then move to my chest.

"Wait wait." he said and pushed me away a bit.

"What?" I asked and looked at his face.

"I just want to take the props." he said and nodded towards the food cart I sent him. I smiled and let him slip from under me. He took my hand and pulled me with him. We walked over to the cart and he spotted a whip cream bottle and took it.

"This is good." he said with a smirk and shook the bottle couple times before he directed it on my chest. He pushed the button and cold whipped cream landed on my chest. I shivered and he drew a line from my chest, circled my nipples and the went down and covered my dick. I moaned and he smiled evilly.

The he took the melted chocolate and poured it down my body. Then took my hand and instead of taking me back to the bed, he pushed me against the door.

"Turn around." he commanded and I obeyed.

"I'm gonna write that you are mine on your back." he said and I heard a cap of a pen open. I nodded and then felt how he started writing on my back. After couple seconds he said "done" and I turned around. I looked at his lips and how I missed them. I leaned closer and he did the same. He slid his hand around my waist and hovered just above my lips. Then I heard the door open and he pushed me hard and I stumbled on the hallway. Before I had time to do anything, he grabbed the door handle and pulled it close. For a second I just stood there, but the I realized that I was standing naked in the hallway covered in whipped cream and chocolate.

"Hey Cody what the fuck? Let me in!" I shouted and knocked on the door.

"Oh I don't think so!" he yelled back.

"No what? We were just about to..What the hell is going on?" I yelled.

"Oh well it was wrong to think that I would "give in at some point" was it huh?" he yelled through the door.

"What? That's what this is about? Please babe let me in!" I said and knocked on the door again.

"No!"

 

I saw some people make their way down the hallway and started to panic.

"Camoon please Cody! There are people coming this way!" I hissed through the door. I heard him laugh and then answer.

"How funny is that. I HOPE THEY TAKE A PICTURE!" he yelled so loud I was sure that the couple walking my way heard.

"Cody god dammit!"

"I guess people do get what they deserve after all." he said and I heard him walk away from the door. The elderly couple was just a few meters away and I did everything I could to cover up myself. Unfortunately I only had two hands so I had to choose between covering my front or back, so I chose the front. I smiled sheepishly at the couple as they passed, looking at me disapprovingly.

"Cheaters always get what's coming for them." the old woman said to me and shook her finger at me.

"What?" I managed to croak out but they were already walking away, the old man put his hand around her shoulders protectively.

Cody please camoon let me in!"

"No." only came.

"Cody please this all just stupid! This is not my fault!" I yelled again and banged the door.

"Oh not this is my fault? Fuck you Justin and go the hell away before I call security and they escort your naked ass through the lobby!" he yelled.

"You wouldn't do that!"

"Do you want to test?" he yelled and I heard him walk inside the room and then come behind the door.

"This is what dialing a number sounds like!" he yelled and I could actually hear the beeping noises when he pushed the numbers.

"Oh fuck... Fine I'll go!" I yelled and ran towards the elevator. Half way there I realized that I was still naked and that my clothes were still inside the room. I hesitated a while but then quickly sprinted back.

"Cody?"

"What? I'm dialing again!"

"No no please don't! My clothes are there, can you please just throw them to me?" I asked in a pleading voice.

"Okay fine." I heard him say and was quite surprised that his voice wasn't as hostile as it was before. I sighed in relief and heard him walk around in the room, probably gathering my clothes.

Couple minutes later the door opened and he threw the clothes out. I didn't even try to barge in. When I looked down at the clothes I saw that they were ripped and what I guessed, cut very furiously with scissors. I sighed and gathered them up. I would look even more ridiculous if I wore them so I just covered my front and sighed deeply again.

"Hey Cody? You left my phone." I said quietly but loud enough that I knew he heard me. There was steps and then the door opened and threw my phone out. I hit me in the head and I made a sound from surprise and pain.

"Well that is gonna leave a mark." I said to myself.

"Good!" I heard him yell.

I sighed again and picked up the phone. Once I bent down, a sleeve dropped on the floor. I looked at it a while but picked it up anyway and started to stomp towards the elevator.

I was walking in my hallway when I saw Evert leaning against my door.

"I take it didn't go that well." he said. I only scowled at him and didn't even bother answering.

"Oh is that whipped cream? And melted chocolate? He really has a thing about throwing things at you." he said dipped his finger in the chocolate and popped it to his mouth.

"You gotta be kidding with me."

"This is actually rather good." he said, still leaning against the door frame.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" he asked innocently and I scowled at him again but opened the door.

"Thank you." he said and stepped in. I followed him and threw the ripped clothes on the floor and kicked the door shut.

"Oh my." he said once he glanced at the clothes.

"He ripped your clothes?" he asked and picked up the white sleeve which was at one point connected on the dressing shirt.

"Yep." I said and stalked towards the fridge to grab something to drink. There was only juice and I felt I could get down a full bottle of vodka.

"Wow he said and examined the sleeve like it had been a big part of the world war one.. "He is really mad." he continued and threw the sleeve in to a trash can.

"You think?"

"Yeah. What did you do? I mean, you are naked right now so I guess you did manage to take your clothes off at some point." he said collected the rest of the destroyed clothes and binned them.

He went a grabbed two towels and a pair of boxers. He threw the other towel at me and I cleaned most of the chocolate and cream off and then he gave me the boxers. I slipped them on and he laid the other towel on the bed and signaled me to sit down. I did and then rested my head on my hands.

"So, tell me." he said and sat next to me.

 

"Well it started out well. I did the stripping thing, he liked it and then I got naked and pushed him on the bed and then whispered to his ear and then he wanted to take the cream and chocolate. He covered me with them and pushed me against the wall and wrote that I'm his on my back. Then he threw me out. I begged him to let me in but he only said that he will call the security. He threw my clothes out and then my phone and it hit me on the head." I gave him the short version.

Evert leaned back and took a look at my back.

"Well I can say that he didn't write anything romantic." he said and traced my back with his fingers.

"Ooh and water proof pen. That was clever." he chuckled.

"I don't even want to know." I sighed.

"It says cheater." he told me anyway.

"So what did you whisper to him?" he asked and looked at me.

"Something like I knew he would be back or something." I said and lifted my head from my hands.

"Well that is where you went wrong." he told me. He reached and touched the place where my phone had hit me. I flinched and pulled back.

"That is gonna leave a mark." he said and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked annoyed.

"Well he has some balls I have to give him that." he said and shook his head.

"I mean after that show...I have to give it to him." he continued and reached for his backpack and took out a beer and gave it to me. I smiled gratefully and took a long sip. He took one for himself and for a while we just sat there and drank.

"Did you say anything else to upset him?" he asked.

"Do you really have to rub it in?" I asked.

"I just want to get the whole picture, so I know how to react and fix this." he explained. I sighed and told him what happened after he threw me out.

"Wow well that is where you went really wrong. You made it sound like it was his fault when it's really yours." he said and his eyebrows were burrowed.

"Great." I said dryly and took another sip.

"Hey nothing that we cant fix." he said nudged me in the shoulder. He then stood up and hauled me up by the bicep.

"Go take a shower and order candy and watch Master Chef for the night under your pathetic mount off blankets. You can even bring out the teddies. " he smiled and pushed me to the general direction of the toilet.

"Thanks. " I muttered and stalked forwards.

"I'll contact you tomorrow." he said and walked towards the door. He opened it but turned back.

"Hey Justin?" he asked and I turned around.

"What?"

"I am gonna fix this." he said in a small but determined voice, his face sad but strong. Then he walked out and closed the door.

Author's Notes:

5776 words ! Plus these notes. So what did ya thiiiiink? I know still not a reunion, but I'm sure you enjoyed the stripping Justin part ;).

I have some really cute ideas for 23 and it's gonna be a little differed.

And a HUGE thank you to all of you who like ask me questions, review my story, tweet me and everything. You always make me smile and giggle when I read them. You are why I keep going when I'm feeling lazy and when I have a bad day and just hate this fic, I go and read these.

So please, contact me in any shape or from you like, ask, tell me anything ! I'm curious about your favorite colors, so tweet me that or message me or what evs.

PS: I did some research on stripping and it was so weird. I had to delete my browser history

LOVE YA!

Twitter – neongiraffeblog

Tumblr. - neongiraffeblog ( sorry been a bit lazy in tumblr...)

\- neongiraffe


	23. The Plan

 

**Chapter 23: The Plan**

Okay I have to admit that things were going exactly as planned. I take great pride in my ideas when they go as planned. I of course have had my moments when not even my fast thinking or witty humor had saved me but hey – I'm not perfect. I don't usually say this – specially if the plan is still going – but this was bulletproof. Yeah imagine my expression when Cody sang that song. That was some funny shit.

Okay so you might say that how can I say that this plan is working when Justin is sleeping in his own room and Cody in his own? Well I would say that everything I going according to plan. And yes, now you are raising your eyebrows and probably muttering something under your breath or just starting to hate me.

And I would say that you have no idea just how much time I have spent working on this plan. While Justin was moping around under his ridiculous amount of blankets and teddies -I mean camoon – I was running around town and googling and finding the right people, visiting stores, buying stuff.. And oh the late nights... I actually had to say no to this gorgeous boy who was very down -or should I say up hahah – for it and damn how did that sting.

Let's start from the beginning; I didn't expect when I said to Justin to seduce Cody by dancing and singing that it would work. He can be a bit well- daft sometimes. But that was the idea of that first time, get Cody interested and get his mind working and thinking what is going on.

Then was the love song, again. I wasn't expecting that it would work, but I guessed that Cody would take it as a challenge and thadaa, a singing contest. The purpose of that was to get Cody mad, and now you are like "wait what? He was mad!" Yes he was, but not enough. He was more sad and depressed and wallowing in his self pity, and I needed him to get mad. Being mad causes pressure. It's like in floor ball, even if you know that you aren't gonna get the ball from the opposite player, when you try to corner and just try to take the ball, that ads pressure. Pressure make's people make mistakes, do things out of impulse, not really think it through.

So what happened? Cody felt pressured and he dragged Justin in to an empty closet and demanded answers. That told me exactly what I needed to know – it was pretty much the same if he just came to me and told that he wants Justin, but isn't quite sure if he should give in or not. I can imagine the battle inside of him when Justin almost kissed him.

To be hones I would have been a bit disappointed if he had just kissed him then. My plan was too great to be left unfinished.

So okay then came the stripping. Oh just how genius can I be? It was  _so_  good. First of all, I got to watch. Justin looked  _hot_. And so did Erica. I've been trying to get Erica say yes to a date for almost a year now. Yeah I know- what the hell.

Anyways, Erica is a friend of mine and I knew that she teaches pilates, yoga and stripping, so I called her. First she hesitated, but with the right amount of money -these instructor are way too underpaid – and it was a yes. So that is how I ended up watching them too from the crack of the door. Erica had told me not watch or she would kick my ass. And she did. After the show when she walked out, I had my plan to look very cool and calm, just like I had just came down. But  _damn_  those moves... I mean, who knew Justin could shake his ass?

So she saw me and knew straight away and then she slapped me.

Again Justin has no idea how much effort I had put in to this. I should charge him.

Okay three things could have happened there that I already figured - and made a very cute mind map by the way – scenario one was that Cody would throw Justin out, because of pure anger and humiliation, scenario two, he was gonna have sex with him or three he would become so hard that he that he just kinda dropped on the floor and died.

So as we can see, there was a 25% chance that he was gonna have sex with Justin. So not that likely.

And then there was Justin and his unbelievably big mouth and ability to say all the wrong things in absolutely wrong places.

" _I knew you were gonna give in_?`Like seriously no. I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA GIVE IN? Who says that? It's like finally getting a girl in bed after like 17 dates and then just before getting naked say "I only did this to win a bet."

Like  _c'mon_ Justin.

Okay okay let's not make you guys angry. So now, the real game begins; I got Cody mad, confused and questioning his decision of turning Justin down. And I have to give it to him - he has some  **serious** balls to turn Justin down after  _that_. I mean his moves...I... dear lord. Well like I said, there was a huge chance of him throwing him out or throwing things at him – he apparently has a thing for that- so it was no surprise.

Well that was two days ago, so what happens now? What is the next step in this brilliant plan of mine? Okay going a bit overboard. Anyways, the next stage is to get them touching. That is not easy, because Cody want absolutely nothing to do with touching Justin, but I like a challenge. And I have the perfect idea how to get them very close and touching. And kissing.

Yeah, kissing is good.

"Cody get up."

"Wh-haumgnfive more minutes."

"Not sure what you said but the answer is no."

"Whatnofivemore-"

"No drag your ass out the bed."

I watched as his head turned to the side and saw me. It was really rather funny to watch his face switch through five different emotions. First was annoyance, then surprise, then anger, confusion and then it settled with anger.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? Get the hell out, I don't want to see you!" he cried out and pulled his blanket to covers his half naked body.

"Oh don't be modest, I've seen all that. And you don't have to see me, just close your eyes and it will be fine." I said while I walked to stand next to his bed and put the coffee I got for him on the night table. He looked at it like it was something very disgusting like a cup full of slimy worms.

"It's coffee. I can test drink if you want." He eyed the cup before the temptation to caffeine in to his system won. He grabbed it quickly but kept his eyes on me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in a very hostile voice.

"Wow wow calm down. I am being nice. Would you rather if I sent Justin up here?" I asked and his face looked even angrier that it did a second before."  _Wow, he is_ _ **really**_ _mad. "_  I thought to myself. He eyed me suspiciously but aswered.

"No." he drawled out like it was a bad bad word.

"Fine then. We understand each other. Anyway, you have a promotion thing to do today." I answered.

"What? What promotion thing? I haven't been informed about anything." he said confused.

"You are now. It's this charity thing that me and Anna organized. It's basically a meet and greet thing. Fans buy tickets to see and talk to you for a minute and the money goes to charity, for really ill kids that need medicine but can't afford to buy them. " I explained. He seemed to consider a second before answering.

"Okay. When and where?" he asked. I smiled to myself, thinking just how easy this was.

"Today at three, John will take you there."

"Okay." he said and made a move to get up but stopped halfway and I was almost at the door.

"Hey wait." he said and I stopped, my hand on the door handle.

"Yeah?"

"Is this promotion thing just for me, or is it with Justin?" he asked and I cursed silently to myself. I didn't turn around but I could feel his eyes on my back.

"It's a promotion for the tour and for the charity. So it's you and Justin. But think about the charity and those poor children. They need this. And if you can't be in the same room with Justin for couple of hours and collect tons of money for those kids that really need it, then you should really prioritize again." I looked over my shoulder and saw him look and and nod.

"I'll do it."

"Great. Get dressed. And wear something kid appropriate. Like really Cody, those shirt of yours can't show anymore skin even if they wanted to." I said and walked out.

Okay the plan was now on action. Once things were moving, they were really hard to stop. So there was no turning back now. If trouble happened, well, I just had to find out a way to deal with it. Couple things were still a bit unclear and the success percent of this plan was about 35.

I went to the elevator and rode down to Justin's room. I walked in without even knocking. He was on his computer, laying on his stomach, his legs towards me. He looked very guilty, but trying to hide it. I slowed my walk and gave him my lazy grin.

"Oh Justin." I drawled out.

"What?"

"What do we have here." I asked and walked closer. I saw how his hands were creeping towards the keyboard but his eyes stayed on me.

"Nothing." he said a bit too quick. I smiled wider and pounced on him. I landed to sit on his back and he yelped in surprise. I looked at the screen and my face fell. I grabbed the computer and lifted it above his head and laid it down on his back, using him as a table.

"Wow. I was sure you were watching porn." I said and stared at the screen.

"This certainly is not porn." I said and Justin tried to squirm under me but I just squeezed my legs around his waist and he stopped eventually.

"Wow really Justin? I think porn would have been easier. I had known how to react." I said and he flopped his head down embarrassed.

"Please just give it back."

"No." I said simply. "Wow really Justin? Didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh god just stop already."he said and I could see his neck getting red.

"No. I mean really? A love poem Justin?" I asked. The screen of the computer went black but I pushed a key and it lid up again. I felt Justin move under me and I let him turn to his side and I slid to sit on the bed next to him. I saw how his face was red as a firetruck.

"It's just...This thing isn't working and I...I want him back so bad and...I would try anything. And I thought...I thought that if I told him how I feel he would understand." he said, the last part of his sentence coming out in a rushed whisper. I only smiled and turned back to the computer and read out loud:

"Cody is funny,

he has the bright eyes.

When he laughs,

you want to join him,

giggle uncontrollably.

He makes my stomach turn,

when he looks at me.

He makes my smile wide,

when I'm in public places.

I couldn't care less,

he is all I need,

all I ever wished.

When I'm down,

he makes me feel happy.

He wished me good night,

wakes me up in the morning.

He could be the sun,

or the then the moon.

Why you ask,

it's because his smile shines so brightly." I finished. He looked down but I put the computer down and reached and hugged him. He was surprised and the angle was odd but I didn't care.

"I'm gonna fix this." I said and got up."Get dressed, we have a charity to attend to."

Hour later both Cody and Justin were done. Because this was both of their event, they had to arrive together in the same limo. I might have forgotten to voice that fact to Cody and the way his face showed the signs of storm, I was pretty sure that he did not appreciate it. We were down and the limo had just arrived. I told Justin to come down a bit later so that we would be late if we didn't leave immediately and Cody just wouldn't have any choice but to share the limo. Justin was standing next to the limo, looking very red and very uncomfortable. Well if Justin was looking at me like that, I'd be scared too.

"C'mon we have to go. Now." I urged. Cody shot one last mad look at me and then to Justin but stepped in.

"There we go." I smiled and Justin looked me like a scared kitten going to the lion's den. I patted him in the back and leaned to whisper to his ear.

"Don't do anything stupid. Please?" He nodded and with one last deep breath he got in. I closed the door and walked to the front seat. I got in and sat next to John. He started to drive and glanced at me.

"Don't know how you did that:" he said. I smiled and huffed.

"It takes some planning and maybe not telling everything to everyone." I answered and he smiled.

"Hope this works out."

"Yeah me too." I sighed and then just stared at the road.

The charity thing was held in a park. The are was surrounded with fences and fans who had bought a ticket got in. There were some other celebs and I was happy that there would be money flowing in and that it all went to the children.

When we approached the area, I saw fans lining out, but only the ones who got the ticket got in, passing very strict security. I knew that without proper safety things got out of hands fairly quickly. We got in from the artist's gate and the atmosphere was completely different from the rush and screaming from outside. It was like a normal day in the park. The weather was warm, sun was shining and all the plants and leaf's were bright green. There was a small stream running a cross the park and all sorts and colored flowers were planted on the ground. Around the park there were tables for different celebs where fans could go meet and greet them. A fenced zigzagging line lead to the table so it was all nice and safe I noted. We parked and got our from the car.

"Okay so this things starts in thirty minutes, here is info about the charity, you might want to read it through so you know what you are talking about. Your dressing rooms are that way, go get chanced and then Cody goes to sit on the table and meet and greet fans. Justin is the karaoke host for a while and then we chance to different stations and I'll inform you about them later. " I told them and urged them to where the chancing rooms where. Once we got there, I pushed them in and ignored Cody's mean glances about sharing the room. I gave them their clothes – which were picked so that they had to get almost naked – and closed the door smiling to myself.

- _earlier-_

This was unbelievable. Evert was unbelievable. He was saying that we had to share a limo? He really failed to mention that we had to arrive together. I gave him one last look that I hoped would make him fall down and die, before stepped in to the limo. I saw how Evert said something to Justin, patted his back and then Justin got in.

I purposely moved away from him and sat as far as I could. I felt him glance at me but I stared out from the window.

"Cody-"

"Don't talk to me." I interrupted.

"But-"

"I said don't talk to me." I said and looked at him. He opened his mouth but before he got anything out I shot very angrily.

"Do. Not. Talk. To. Me." I said, emphasizing every word.

"Fine." he said but kept looking at me. I turned to the window again and I heard him sigh. It was silent and I felt relieved that he got the message. We drove through the town and I was deep in my thoughts.

"Cody?" I didn't answer.

"Cody?" he tried louder this time. I sighed out loudly and turned to look at him. He looked uncertain and seemed like he had a hard time deciding if he should look me in the eye or not. He was clenching something in his hand, it looked like a peace of paper. He was swallowing hard and slowly started to open the sequin of paper. It looked like he had been squeezing it in to ball for a while now.

"What?" I shot. He flinched at my tone but kept opening the paper.

"I umm..I did this and umm...this..you know...sorry...glad...heard...so...um...hope you could...Okay?" he mumbled and I only caught a word here or there. I stared at him and he looked like he was on the edge of bolting the hell out from the limo.

"What?" I asked him." I have no idea what you just said." He blushed hard and swallowed before he spoke.

"I did this and umm. This is not much but you kinda inspired me you know. I'm sorry if you don't like this, but I would be glad if you heard this out. So umm. Hope you could listen to me. Okay?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

"You did what?" I asked still very confused.

"I...I wrote you a poem."

"You what?"

"I wrote you a poem. Well a poem about you." he explained and I stared him.

"You wrote a poem. About me." I checked.

"Yeah."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"I umm. Want you to listen to it." he said and the paper he had been holding was now a very crinkled A4.

"Why?" I asked and he didn't seem to know what to say.

"Because it's about you and umm. Yeah." he said looking awkward. I had to admit, he had got me interested.

"What kind of poem is it?" I asked.

"It's a...umm. A love poem." he rushed out.

"A love poem?"

"Yeah." I looked at him a while before turned back to the window.

"So that's a no then?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Okay." he said sounding disappointed.

Thank god we arrived at the charity place then. Evert told us to go and get chanced and pushed us to a chancing room with our clothes. It was just a room with a mirror and a sofa and no curtains or anything to hide behind. I looked at the pile of clothes and saw that I had to chance pretty much everything except my boxers.

"How convenient." I said bitterly.

"What is?" Justin asked next to me.

"This! This whole damn thing! Sharing a limo, making us chance it the same room...This is fucking unbelievable." Justin only looked at me mouth open.

"I get the limo but I don't get this whole dressing room thing." he said honestly confused.

"He is making us get naked, hoping that we see each other without clothes and then just be unable to take the sexual tension and just fuck right here!" I cried out. He stared me and I just huffed and took my shirt off. Now he was staring at my bear chest. Magnificent.

"He?" he asked still staring at my chest.

"Justin. My eyes are up here." I said. His eyes snapped and he blushed.

"Oh right. Yeah umm. Sorry." he said and lifted his shirt above his head. Like that was the normal thing to do right now. I shook my head and pulled my belt open and it made a loud " _cling_ " sound. Justin looked up just as I opened my button and zipper. I pulled my jeans down and I looked up and saw Justin blush furiously. He met my eyes but quickly looked away, fumbling with his belt.

"Oh my god Justin, it's not like this is the first time you see a guy naked." I said and he looked at me, getting even redder.

"Oh c'mon, it's been a while since I got laid! It's not my fault, it's my hormones and then you are there half naked and looking all hot and sexy and eatable and your pelvis bones showing and it's horrible." he babbled on and gestured towards me. I stared at him my eyes wide open.

"What?" I croaked out. It seemed like it hit Justin what he just said and he opened his mouth to talk but then closed it again.

"Nothing..." he squeaked out sounding like a mouse. I stared at him a while and he was trying to open his belt. I leaned down and took my shoes off. When I looked up I saw that he was still trying to open his belt. It looked like he was really struggling and I noticed that he was avoiding using his thumb.

"What's wrong with your finger?" I asked. He looked up and showed me his thumb.

"Nothing, I was just cutting bread yesterday and accidentally cut me finger. It's fine, really." he said waved his hand like it was nothing. It really wasn't "nothing", he had a deep cut in his finger and it looked really nasty. It must have been at least two centimeters deep and it wasn't healing properly.

"That is not fine Justin. It looks like it's getting infected. " I said and reached to take his hand on mine to examine it better. I heard him take sharp breath in but I ignored it. His finger looked really bad, It was red and I was pretty sure it was leaking something that wasn't blood.

"Okay it's getting infected. We need to clean it like yesterday." I said and glanced around and saw a first aid kit. I walked over and took the whole thing from the wall.

"Okay sit down." I said and gestured towards the sofa. He nodded and sat down and I sat next to him. The sofa was quite small, like it was made for one and a half people, so our legs were pressed together. He was still wearing his jeans, but I was only wearing my boxers. I took his hand on mine and opened the first aid kit. I searched around a bit but then found a small plastic bottle that said "disinfection". I took that and a small piece of bandage, wet it and then looked at Justin. He smiled at me shyly I noticed that his hand was shaking.

"This is gonna sting a bit." I warned.

"Oh I'll be finouch!" he cried out in the middle of a word when I pressed the bandage to his finger. His hand jerked when he tried to pull it away but I held on tight.

"What was that again?" I asked teasing when he relaxed. He chuckled and I smiled at him.

"I'll just clean this up and then I'll put a bandage on it." I said and wiped the cut. He was biting his lip hard while I cleaned it I felt sorry for him.

"I know it hurts." I said and smiled. "Surfing isn't the safest sport, so this is familiar to me. Just focus on something else." I continued and smiled. He nodded and then looked me deep in the eyes. He seemed to calm down significantly, his shoulder coming down from his ears, his other hand unclenched. I finished cleaning and took out some fresh clean bandages. I first putted a plaster on it and then wrapped a white bandage around his thumb.

"You are all done. Just chance the bandage tonight and again tomorrow evening. It should be fine." I said and closed the first aid kit.

"Thanks. " he said and looked at his thumb.

"You are welcome." I said and got up to put the kit back.

"So, what did you think about?" I asked curious.

"What?"

"I told you to focus on something else, what was it?" I explained.

"Oh...It was...umm...You" he said and looked down.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Sorry." he said and looked up, biting his lip.

"No it's umm...Fine." I said took the shirt I was supposed to wear.

"Okay." he said and got up. His thumb was around three times bigger with the bandage and he was trying to get his belt open, but not quite succeeding.

"Let me help." I said and walked closer.

"Oh no it''s fine." he said and looked at me uncertainly.

"You can't open it by yourself. Sorry to crush your ego but that is just the truth." I said and flailed his hands away. He looked at me biting his lip again but let me put my hands on his belt buckle.

"Not like this is my first time." I said and he blushed. I opened the belt and when I was about to move away, he put his hand on top of mine. I looked up and saw his brown beauties that I always liked so much. His eyebrows were burrowed up and he looked like he was begging me for something.

He squeezed my hand and opened his mouth.

"Please just. Read the poem." he said and I felt like I was drowning in his eyes.

"Please." he whispered in a low raspy voice that made me shiver,

"I umm. I..." I fumbled over my words and my eyes dropped on his tattoo on his chest. I was always a sucker for guys with tattoos.

"I umm. " I really needed air and space and something that wasn't Justin's spicy and hot after shave mixed with his own softer body scent.

"We should go already." I said and stepped back. His hold on my hand tightened and I looked at his face. He looked like he was battling with himself between bending down and kissing me or just turning away. Seconds passed and then he let go of my hand.

"Okay." he said and looked away. Then there was shouting from outside our dressing room door.

"No no you can't go in there you idiot! They are doing I mean they cannot be disturbed!" I heard Evert yell. Then the door opened and a strange man looked in. His eyes widened when he saw that we were bot half naked.

"Oh god I am so sorry, I thought you were done already-"

"What part of "you cannot disturb them" don't you understand?" I heard Evert yell and then saw him running to the door. The strange guy looked at him scared and looking at Evert's face, he should be.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ålström, we are just running late and-"

"I do not care, close the door and make sure that no one, I mean  _no one_  opens that door before they come out. Okay? Understood?" The man nodded and quickly closed the door.

"Great. A strange man saw me naked." I huffed and started to put my jeans on. Justin laughed and did the same. Couple minutes later we got out and Evert was waiting for us outside.

"Okay we have to move like now, so Cody go with Tom here and Justin with me." he said and urged me with a blond tall guy and pushed Justin to the opposite direction.

"So?" Evert asked me as soon as Cody was far away enough.

"So what?" I asked confused.

"What happened?" he asked exited.

"Nothing." I said and put my hands on my pockets.

"What? What do you mean nothing?" he asked.

"I tried okay! I asked if I could read the poem and he said no and then we got undressed and he noticed my cut and cleaned it and put a bandage and then we had a moment but I didn't want to kiss him because I didn't want to ruin it again." I said and kept my eyes on the ground. Evert walked next to me, facing me and while I talked, his face fell.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"That is not good enough! You should have tried harder or just shouted the poem at him if you had to!" he said, walking sideways now

"What? First I tried too hard and now I should have done more? You make no sense." I said and shook my hand.

"Oh god. Well nothing we can do about it now. Let's just see how the next thing goes.." he muttered to himself.

"The next what?" I asked and we reached the karaoke place I was gonna be the host for the next two hours.

"You'll see. Read the info." he said and walked off. I was left there standing with and older man.

In the course of the next hour, he taught me how to use the karaoke equipment and told me what to do. The idea was that the fans could pay a small amount of money and then pick a song and then sing it. It was an interesting hour, I can say that. Most of them picked a love song and sang them to me and I nodded and smiled politely.. Then there were the more umm. Braver ones, who did more sexy songs and touched themselves in very suggestive matter. Songs like "I Just Had Sex". "I Want To Make Love To You", and "I Want To Fuck You" were on the list and I didn't quite know what to do with my hands or face or the rest of my body, so I kinda just sat there and hoped it would be over soon. Most of them were sweet and I gave autographs and hugged them they were great.

Cody was meeting his fans and his little booth was 10 meters from my karaoke station, so I got to watch him greet his fans. He seemed to love every second of it. He was smiling and talking with the fans and it made me smile widely. One time he caught me smiling and staring and he gave me a small wave and a smile. I waved back happily.

Two hours passed rather quickly. I met some awesome fans and really enjoyed myself. I secretly watched Justin host the karaoke. He seemed to like what he was doing and his fans too.

"Okay now next the stage will be rocked by Jana from German ! Come here Jana. " he talked in to the mic and signaled to a pretty girl with glasses and a beautiful smile and glasses. She was wearing a red dress and she quickly nodded and hurried to stand next to Justin. He put his arm around her shoulders and interviewed her.

"So, how are you feeling Jana?"

"Very fine!" she said happily.

"Have you ever sang karaoke before?"

"No, not really." she chuckled.

"So what got you to sing now?" Justin asked. She blushed a bit but said:

"I wanted to sing a love song." she said and I smiled.

"Ooh, is this song meant for someone?" Justin asked and laughed.

"Yea, kinda." she said blushing.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Justin asked, lowering his voice conspiracily..

"Umm well. It's actually for two guys." she said and smiled brightly at Justin.  
"Oh wow. "

"Yeah. It's for you and Cody. Well Codstin, as we call you guys."

That was when I almost chocked on...Well I don't know what, probably on my own breathing. Justin mirrored my expression, but the difference was that every eye was on him now. Well when I looked around I saw that everyone were glancing from me to him. I caught Justin's eye and he blinked and mouthed a small "what?" and then turned back to the girl. She smiled widely, like she was very happy about what just happened.

"So, can I sing now?" she asked smiled even wider when Justin stared at her a second before answered.

"Yeah umm sure. Yeah...Sure. This is Jana from Germany with the song..." Justin announced and stared at the computer screen which showed who was singing and was. He stared at it and then the girl spoke.

"Can You Feel The Love Tonight? That's what I requested." she said and smiled sweetly. I was laughing so hard at Justin's expression and the way the girl acted like this whole thing just happened by coincidence and that she was the most innocent thing on this earth.

"Yeah yeah. That exactly. Thank you Jana. So here is Jana and "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" he blurted out quickly and blushing hid behind the computer screen and put the song on. He glanced at me and I laughed again. He smiled and I smiled back.

The rest of the time went flying by. What felt like two minutes, was an hour and then Evert came and told me it was time to move to another booth. I nodded, thanked the fans and followed him.

"Did you like it?" he asked, making small talk.

"Yeah it was really fun." I said.

"You are gonna like the next one." he said and smiled. I nodded and smiled back.

"Here it is. Just sit behind the table and remember to take the money and put in that box, when given to you." he said and smiled.

"Okay cool."

The booth was consistent from a table with four seats on it. I saw that there were already two other people sitting on behind the table and that I was the only one left. There was an empty seat on the middle and next to me on the right sat Harry Styles, and on my right was Zayn Malik. I greeted them and wondered why the hell I was here, with all these superstars. I turned to Evert and whispered furiously at him.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"What do you mean? Just sit down."

"No no I won't!"

"You can of course stand if you feel that that suits you better-"

"Evert" Harry  _freaking Styles_ is sitting next to me! He is from One Direction!"

"I am very aware, so could you sit-"

"No Zayn Malik is sitting there for fucks sake! What the hell am I doing here! I'm nobody!"

"No you aren't. You are Cody freaking hot Simpson and you will sit down now and use your Aussie accent to woo everyone." he said and dragged me on the booth and sat me down.

"But but-"

"No buts, Everyone, this is Cody Simpson, say hi." he said and left me to the wolves. I looked at Harry and he smiled at me me and extended his hand

"Hey mate! I'm Harry." he said and I nervously shook his hand.

"Hey, Cody."

"Nice to meet you Cody! That's our Zayn over there." he said and introduced me.

"Hey. I'm very aware of who you are" I laughed nervously.

"Oh don't be nervous. We are just people like you. We understand each other quite well, being in the public eye you know." Harry said with his thick British accent. I smiled and shook hands with everyone. After that I felt a lot better.

"And you have no reason to feel small. Like c'mon, you are sixteen and you have a six pack and blond eyes and angels voice. It should be me intimidated by you." Harry said and smiled his crooked smile.

"Oh c'mon Hazza leave him alone. Sorry about him, he is like a rabbit sometimes. Flirting with everything that moves." I heard Zayn say next to me. I turned and smiled at him, blushing from Harry's words.

"Hazza stop it, you made him blush! You are unbelievable." Zayn said to Harry.

"That's what I've been told." Harry said and smiled widely.

"Never mind him, he is a bit odd." Zayn whispered at me.

"Hey I heard that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh shut up already, will ya!"

I could only smile at their exchange. I then saw the security guard open the little gate and let fans in. They chose a line which led to the person they wanted to meet. I heard nervous and excited laughs and girls giggling and talking to their friends. A teenage girl came to my line and I recolonized her from the karaoke.

"Jana right?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah that's right. So nice to meet you!" she said and gave me money. I looked at the bill, not understanding what to do with it.

"You are supposed to take the money and put it on that box with your name on it." I heard Harry say from next to me. I looked at him and he pointed a small metal box next to me and indeed, on the side there was written "Cody Simpson" with golden letters.

"Oh right! Thanks!" I said and smiled at him. He had a brunette girl in front him and he was giving her an autograph. I turned back to my girl and smiled at her.

"So where do you want it?" I asked her.

"Well isn't it quite obvious? There's not so many places you can take it" she asked chuckling.

"Well umm of course there are." I laughed at her.

"Umm like where?" she asked confused.

"Well if you don't like the traditional one, there's always arms, stomach, back, lower back, legs. I've done pretty much anything." She looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"Really? You do that? Often?"

"Yeah, pretty much every time I get asked. Then there's always the more unusual places like boobs and butt, but I do what they want me to." I said. She looked at me little disgusted, but kinda turned on.

"You do it on the ass?" she asked.

"Yeah. Some people are in to that so. I just want them to be happy." I said and smiled.

"Ookay. Well I would like the traditional mouth, if that's okay with you." she said and it was my turn to be confused now.

"Okay, the mouth is then. Do you have a pen?" I asked when I didn't spot any on the table.

"A pen? What do you need a pen for?" she asked confused.

"For the autograph of course. That's why you are here." I laughed.

"No actually I am not. This is a charity kissing booth." she said. I looked at her my eyes wide.

"What?" I croaked out. "A kissing booth?"

"Yeah. You are supposed to kiss her. That's what kissing booths are for. The fans give you money and you kiss them." Harry explained from next to me. I looked at her my mouth open, totally baffled.

"Like this." he said and the next fan stepped forwards. She gave him the money, leaned down and kissed him on the lips. I looked at them like they were aliens.

"It's easy. Money, kiss, next." Harry continued and smiled at the next girl.

"A kissing booth?" I rasped out.

"Yeah. What did you think?" Harry asked.

"Umm well. Just a normal meet and greet?" I said and everyone started laughing.

"So you...you..you didn't know?" Harry said between his laughs.

"No! No one told me!" That just made everyone on the table and the fans laugh even harder.

"Oh boy. This is hilarious! Oh my god!" Harry said and rested his head on the table, his shoulders shaking.

"It is not!" I tried but it actually was, so I gave in and laughed with everyone. It was quite hilarious. Harry patted me on the back kept on laughing.

"Oh Cody, you are awesome!" he exclaimed. I laughed even more. Once the laughter had died down, the girl asked me:

"So, can I get the kiss? It's totally okay if you don't want to."

"No it's fine, really. This whole thing just caught me off guard. " I laughed.

"Come here." I signaled the girl and got on my feet. She smiled shyly and blushed, so I waved for her to come closer. She slowly did and I cupped her face with my hand and pressed my lips on hers. She made a surprised sound, and I kept kissing her. Little later I pulled back to see that she was as red as it gets. She muttered a thank you, turned and left.

"Wow, You really gave the girl what she paid for." Harry said.

"Like you are the one to talk, you just snogged that guy's heart out." Zayn said and I laughed.

"He was cute!" Harry defended and earned a whip to the head from Zayn.

"Not as cute as me huh huh?" Zayn said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, totally not. Ever, never." Harry said and to my surprise leaned in and kissed Zayn on the mouth. Zayn did the same and all I could do was lean back on my chair to get out from the way. When they separated, I stared at them my eyes wide.

"Don't look so surprised! We are yesterdays news!" Harry exclaimed.

"I think we just scarred Cody for life. First the kissing booth and then this..." Zayn continued.

"Wow you guys..You guys date?" I asked baffled.

"Yep."

"But but...You are kissing other people in front of each other!"

"Yup."

"How does that work?" I asked suddenly interested and it made them laugh.

"We trust and love each other so much. I know that Harry wouldn't ever cheat on me, ever. He knows that I wouldn't be able to live through that." Zayn said and looked in to Harry's eye fondly.

"Yeah it's the same with me. Plus he will never find anyone that shags him better than I do ouch!" that was when Zayn smacked Harry again, but with a caring look on his face.

"Wow." was all I managed to say. I was quiet for a while and did some new customers. When I had gathered my thoughts I asked them.

"How did you learn to trust each other? I mean...Was that trust ever broken?" They looked at each other and I saw on their faces that something had happened.

"Yeah, it was broken one time. I was her and Harry was in Australia, both doing our promo things. I got lonely and very drunk and...things escalated. " Zayn said in a small voice.

"How..how did you guys work it out?" They enhanced looks that were a lot happier now.

"It took a while. But we realized that we love each other so much that one mistake can't ruin us what we have. It takes time and effort. And a lot of make up sex." Harry said and dodged nearly Zayn's hand that came to smack him. They laughed and Zayn ruffled his curls.

"Why are you asking?" Harry questioned when I had a thoughtful expression on.

"For no reason...I just..." I faded out when my eyes met Justin on the crows. He was laughing and hugging a fan and his eyes were sparkling and his smile wide and happy.

"He did something bad, didn't he?" Zayn asked following my gaze to Justin. I quickly looked away from him, but didn't answer.

"It's that bad?" he said in a lower voice this time. I just kissed my next fan and stayed quiet. The line moved slowly because security had to make sure that no one was carrying anything dangerous, so we got a new fan every minute or so.

"Yeah." I finally sighed.

"Was it his fault?"

"Yeah."

"So, what did he do?" Harry asked.

"He umm. Well it's really complicated. " I said and avoided their burning gazes

"So? Spill it out." Harry said. I l tried to ignore his gaze but instead was left there fidgeting.

"I'm not gonna stop until you tell me."

"You should listen to him. He is as stubborn as they come." Zayn from next to me. I waited for the next fans to come and go before I took a deep breath in and talked.

"Well there's this guy Evert that I hung out with and then it turned out that Justin knew him and that they used to shag and he didn't tell me and he said that it didn't matter but it does! It does right? And then there was this huge fight and then I found out that they loved each other far back and then Evert's dad tried to ruin Justin's career and then Justin found out and got really mad because he thought that Evert helped him and then they broke up. And now I've been ignoring him and he sang love songs so I threw books at him and then he sent me stuff and I drowned his MP3 player and the he stripped and I wrote cheater in his back and sent him naked on the hallway. And umm.. Yea that's it."

That caused everyone to go very quiet and stare at me. Harry had a thoughtful expression on.

"So did you shag Evert?"

"No. "

"Did you do anything with him?"

"Well yeah, we went on a date and cuddled but nothing else. And that was after Justin broke up with me!" I defended. Harry was still looking somewhere far away.

"Yes, it does matter that he didn't tell you. Do they still love each other?"

"I don't know. I guess not. Justin has been repeating that he only wants me, but how the hell can I trust him now?"

"You threw books at him?"

"Yeah."

"And drowned his MP3 player?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay I'm the most interested about this stripping thing. Did he really strip for you? Was it hot?"

"Shut up Zayn, this is serious."

"And he said that he was sorry and that he only wants you?" Harry continued.

"Yes."

"Are you still mad at him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Umm well yea...I guess."

He was silent a while, kissed his next fan and then turned to me.

"Okay so this is the deal. You made him work for it, you got him to apologize and he says that he only wants you. I can bet on my life that he will never ever do anything like that again. And they ways he keeps looking at you, I can bet mine and Zayn's life on it too. He only  _want you Cody_. It so obvious. He is suffering so bad and all he wants to do is make this whole stupid thing up to you. And that means a lot of make up sex and a lot off buying you gifts. So if I was you, I'd forgive him. " he said and then turned to his next fan.

"Yeah, Harry The Man has spoken. And I agree with him." Zayn said from next to me.

"Wow." was all I managed to get out.

Evert came to pick me up after the karaoke thing.

"So what's the next thing?" I asked him excited.

"You are gonna kiss Cody." I stopped on my tracks and stared at him

"What?"

"You heard me. Your next mission is to kiss Cody. Right now."

"What?"

"Oh c'mon snap out of it. We have to make you look hot." he said and dragged me back to the dressing rooms.

"Okay what what what is going?" I asked but was only slammed through the door.

"Okay first, go brush your teeth. I'll pick clothes for you." he said and pushed me towards the toilet. I did as I was told, found a tooth brush – that was new and I a packet – and started brushing.

"Whot ifs goingg onn?" I asked him

"Shus and brush. All you need to know now." I huffed and finished. When I walked back he threw clothes at me.

"Put those on. Now." Evert said. There was a white dressing shirt, suit jacket and jeans. I nodded and put them on. When I was buttoning it up he stopped me.

"No, leave like four buttons open." he said. I looked at him but did as I was told.

"And for your hair. We need that kind of just shagged look so, put your head down." he said. I stared at him so he grabbed me from the neck and pushed my head towards the floor.

"Hey!"

"You are just so slow sometimes." he said and I heard a cork snap open.

"Are you gonna rape me?" I asked. He chuckled and said:  
"No, only your hair. Stay down." he said and ran his fingers through my hair with geely fingers.

"Okay up." he said and then corrected the hair do a bit. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked hot. My shirt was open, showing my collar bones, and chest, my hair was a mess, but a good, really hot mess. I nodded in agreement.

"Now go go go." he said and rushed me out from the door.

"Okay so Cody is in the kissing booth, so get in the line, give him like 50 dollars and kiss the life out of him." he instructed while we walked.

"There's a kissing booth?" I asked.  
"Yeah. It was my idea." he said and walked so fast that I had to do these little sprints to keep up.

"Wow. That is an excellent idea."

"I know. Okay here we are, the second one is Cody's line. Look here." he said and I turned towards him. He lifted my chin and sprayed spicy perfume at my neck.

"Wow. That smells really good." I said and sniffed the air.

"I know. I use it when I want to get laid. It works every time." he said and smiled.

"Okay good luck. Now go." he said and pushed me in the line. There was about three girls in front of me and I nervously waited. Cody didn't see me and I was happy he didn't. Two girls, I counted and took a shaky breath in. My phone beeped and I took it out and saw a message from Evert.

" _Say something flirty to him."_ it said and I smiled. Suddenly it was my turn and saw Cody sitting at the table, talking with Harry Styles. He wasn't looking at me, so I took one last deep breath in and walked towards him.

- _Cody-_

"Oh no you didn't!" I cried out to Harry.

"Yes we did!" Behind the stage while the concert was still going!" they exclaimed and laughed.

"What can I get with fifty bucks?" came a raspy voice and then a fifty dollar bill was in front of me. I looked up and what I saw, was pure sex. I was pretty sure that an sex angle had just fallen from heaven. And so did everyone else. The whole table had gone silent and every eye was on the guy in standing in front of me.

Justin had his shirt buttoned open so down that I thought it would be the same just to take it off. Like now. And his hair...Oh my dear lord. It was all messy and pure sex and he was biting his lip. I stared at him for a long while until Harry poked me in the ribs.

"Go ahead Cody, give the guy what he wants." he said and winked. I looked down at the bill.

"It's only five dollars." I croaked out and cursed my voice that seemed to be laying somewhere far away. He smiled wickedly and made my stomach turn and put his hands on the table and leaned closer.

"Then you'll just have to give me some extra." he said in a low raspy voice and I almost came in my pants right there.

"O-okay. I-I can do that. " I said and the smell hit me. It was spicy and soft and it twirled around me like a beautiful melody. It wrapped around me and made me shiver. I had closed my eyes at some point and hastily opened them again.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Justin asked. I didn't answer, only got up so fast that my chair fell down behind me. I grabbed him from the neck and pulled him violently closer. I crushed my lips on his and dig my nails in to his skin. He made a low moan that just went straight down to my dick and I kissed him harder. I pushed my tongue past his soft lips and devoured his mouth. I battled with his tongue and ther was no way I was gonna let him take control. I searched every corner of his mouth and pulled him closer. The stupid table was between us and then just simply climbed over it, keeping our lips locked and our tongues touching. He helped me over and then lifted me on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and cupped his face with my hands. Our breaths came out out in fast short gasps and we were sharing the air. He put me down to sit on the table and ran his hand up my tight. I moaned shamelessly and eared a small "oh god" from him. His hand crept up my tight and was almost at it's goal when there was someone talking.  
"Hey hey guys? I've been trying to coucgh politely for the past five minutes but seriously. No matter how hot that is, there are children here." I heard Harry's voice. I smiled in to the kiss and we slowed down. After a while I just rested my head against his and looked in to his eyes.

"Thank you." I heard Harry say.

"Oh shut up Harry, they are having a moment." Zayn said but I was sure I heard them kiss. Justin pecked and nibbled on my lips and I was ready to do it right here on the table.

"Oh god please stop or I we'll do it right here, no matter if there are children or not." I whispered shakily. I felt his grip tighten on my legs, like he was gathering all his control and then moved away.

"Okay. I'll wait for you." he said and took a step back. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in to one last passionate kiss. Then he pulled away and exited the line.

"Wow, that was quite a show." Harry said. I turned around and, slid across the table and sat back on my seat.

"Well what can I say. The guy gave me forty five bucks extra."

Author's Notes:

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? 9 250 WORDS?+?+++? WHAT!

Okay I don't even know. Please tell me what you thinkkkk? I'm not sure about this one :)

Love you ALL.

Twitter -neongiraffeblog

Tumblr -neongiraffeblog

neongiraffeblog

. I

 

 

Misc » Misc. Tv Shows »  **Cody Simpson & Justin Bieber slash -Chocolate Chip Cookies-**  
---  
| Author: neon giraffe | 1\. Spilled Coffee & Chocolate Chip Cookies2. 2: Chocolate Chip Cookies & Bad Hair Day3. 3: Day Three First Impressions4. 4: Dancing & Stripping5. 5: Day Four & Eye Candy6. 6 Day Five & Date & Swimming7. 7 The Bridesmaids & Sleeping Over8. 8 From The Past To Evil Plans9. 9 Drunken Cody & The Other Guy10. 10 Justin's POV11. 11 I Want To Make It Up To You12. 12 Lost In A Maze Of Feelings13. 13 The Morning After14. 14Evert's Dark Side & Justin's Soft One15. 15: Bumpy ride16. 16: Praise The Book17. 17: The Odd Man & The Reunion18. 18 The Black Past19. 19 It's like a goodbye20. 20 The Plan and Try 121. 21 The Plan & Try 222. 22 Try 4 & Strip For Me23. 23: The Plan24. 24 An NTD25. 25: Fly Me Away26. 26: Explanations27. 27 The Important Dinner28. 28: Stars29. 29: A New Day30. 30 Arrive Before The Dark31. 31: Falling32. 32 Long Gone33. 33: Back To Business34. Chapter 34: Back in Town  
---|---  
| Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 91 - Published: 05-03-13 - Updated: 02-23-14 | id:9259107  
---|---  
  
 

**Chapter 23: The Plan**

Okay I have to admit that things were going exactly as planned. I take great pride in my ideas when they go as planned. I of course have had my moments when not even my fast thinking or witty humor had saved me but hey – I'm not perfect. I don't usually say this – specially if the plan is still going – but this was bulletproof. Yeah imagine my expression when Cody sang that song. That was some funny shit.

Okay so you might say that how can I say that this plan is working when Justin is sleeping in his own room and Cody in his own? Well I would say that everything I going according to plan. And yes, now you are raising your eyebrows and probably muttering something under your breath or just starting to hate me.

And I would say that you have no idea just how much time I have spent working on this plan. While Justin was moping around under his ridiculous amount of blankets and teddies -I mean camoon – I was running around town and googling and finding the right people, visiting stores, buying stuff.. And oh the late nights... I actually had to say no to this gorgeous boy who was very down -or should I say up hahah – for it and damn how did that sting.

Let's start from the beginning; I didn't expect when I said to Justin to seduce Cody by dancing and singing that it would work. He can be a bit well- daft sometimes. But that was the idea of that first time, get Cody interested and get his mind working and thinking what is going on.

Then was the love song, again. I wasn't expecting that it would work, but I guessed that Cody would take it as a challenge and thadaa, a singing contest. The purpose of that was to get Cody mad, and now you are like "wait what? He was mad!" Yes he was, but not enough. He was more sad and depressed and wallowing in his self pity, and I needed him to get mad. Being mad causes pressure. It's like in floor ball, even if you know that you aren't gonna get the ball from the opposite player, when you try to corner and just try to take the ball, that ads pressure. Pressure make's people make mistakes, do things out of impulse, not really think it through.

So what happened? Cody felt pressured and he dragged Justin in to an empty closet and demanded answers. That told me exactly what I needed to know – it was pretty much the same if he just came to me and told that he wants Justin, but isn't quite sure if he should give in or not. I can imagine the battle inside of him when Justin almost kissed him.

To be hones I would have been a bit disappointed if he had just kissed him then. My plan was too great to be left unfinished.

So okay then came the stripping. Oh just how genius can I be? It was  _so_  good. First of all, I got to watch. Justin looked  _hot_. And so did Erica. I've been trying to get Erica say yes to a date for almost a year now. Yeah I know- what the hell.

Anyways, Erica is a friend of mine and I knew that she teaches pilates, yoga and stripping, so I called her. First she hesitated, but with the right amount of money -these instructor are way too underpaid – and it was a yes. So that is how I ended up watching them too from the crack of the door. Erica had told me not watch or she would kick my ass. And she did. After the show when she walked out, I had my plan to look very cool and calm, just like I had just came down. But  _damn_  those moves... I mean, who knew Justin could shake his ass?

So she saw me and knew straight away and then she slapped me.

Again Justin has no idea how much effort I had put in to this. I should charge him.

Okay three things could have happened there that I already figured - and made a very cute mind map by the way – scenario one was that Cody would throw Justin out, because of pure anger and humiliation, scenario two, he was gonna have sex with him or three he would become so hard that he that he just kinda dropped on the floor and died.

So as we can see, there was a 25% chance that he was gonna have sex with Justin. So not that likely.

And then there was Justin and his unbelievably big mouth and ability to say all the wrong things in absolutely wrong places.

" _I knew you were gonna give in_?`Like seriously no. I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA GIVE IN? Who says that? It's like finally getting a girl in bed after like 17 dates and then just before getting naked say "I only did this to win a bet."

Like  _c'mon_ Justin.

Okay okay let's not make you guys angry. So now, the real game begins; I got Cody mad, confused and questioning his decision of turning Justin down. And I have to give it to him - he has some  **serious** balls to turn Justin down after  _that_. I mean his moves...I... dear lord. Well like I said, there was a huge chance of him throwing him out or throwing things at him – he apparently has a thing for that- so it was no surprise.

Well that was two days ago, so what happens now? What is the next step in this brilliant plan of mine? Okay going a bit overboard. Anyways, the next stage is to get them touching. That is not easy, because Cody want absolutely nothing to do with touching Justin, but I like a challenge. And I have the perfect idea how to get them very close and touching. And kissing.

Yeah, kissing is good.

"Cody get up."

"Wh-haumgnfive more minutes."

"Not sure what you said but the answer is no."

"Whatnofivemore-"

"No drag your ass out the bed."

I watched as his head turned to the side and saw me. It was really rather funny to watch his face switch through five different emotions. First was annoyance, then surprise, then anger, confusion and then it settled with anger.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? Get the hell out, I don't want to see you!" he cried out and pulled his blanket to covers his half naked body.

"Oh don't be modest, I've seen all that. And you don't have to see me, just close your eyes and it will be fine." I said while I walked to stand next to his bed and put the coffee I got for him on the night table. He looked at it like it was something very disgusting like a cup full of slimy worms.

"It's coffee. I can test drink if you want." He eyed the cup before the temptation to caffeine in to his system won. He grabbed it quickly but kept his eyes on me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in a very hostile voice.

"Wow wow calm down. I am being nice. Would you rather if I sent Justin up here?" I asked and his face looked even angrier that it did a second before."  _Wow, he is_ _ **really**_ _mad. "_  I thought to myself. He eyed me suspiciously but aswered.

"No." he drawled out like it was a bad bad word.

"Fine then. We understand each other. Anyway, you have a promotion thing to do today." I answered.

"What? What promotion thing? I haven't been informed about anything." he said confused.

"You are now. It's this charity thing that me and Anna organized. It's basically a meet and greet thing. Fans buy tickets to see and talk to you for a minute and the money goes to charity, for really ill kids that need medicine but can't afford to buy them. " I explained. He seemed to consider a second before answering.

"Okay. When and where?" he asked. I smiled to myself, thinking just how easy this was.

"Today at three, John will take you there."

"Okay." he said and made a move to get up but stopped halfway and I was almost at the door.

"Hey wait." he said and I stopped, my hand on the door handle.

"Yeah?"

"Is this promotion thing just for me, or is it with Justin?" he asked and I cursed silently to myself. I didn't turn around but I could feel his eyes on my back.

"It's a promotion for the tour and for the charity. So it's you and Justin. But think about the charity and those poor children. They need this. And if you can't be in the same room with Justin for couple of hours and collect tons of money for those kids that really need it, then you should really prioritize again." I looked over my shoulder and saw him look and and nod.

"I'll do it."

"Great. Get dressed. And wear something kid appropriate. Like really Cody, those shirt of yours can't show anymore skin even if they wanted to." I said and walked out.

Okay the plan was now on action. Once things were moving, they were really hard to stop. So there was no turning back now. If trouble happened, well, I just had to find out a way to deal with it. Couple things were still a bit unclear and the success percent of this plan was about 35.

I went to the elevator and rode down to Justin's room. I walked in without even knocking. He was on his computer, laying on his stomach, his legs towards me. He looked very guilty, but trying to hide it. I slowed my walk and gave him my lazy grin.

"Oh Justin." I drawled out.

"What?"

"What do we have here." I asked and walked closer. I saw how his hands were creeping towards the keyboard but his eyes stayed on me.

"Nothing." he said a bit too quick. I smiled wider and pounced on him. I landed to sit on his back and he yelped in surprise. I looked at the screen and my face fell. I grabbed the computer and lifted it above his head and laid it down on his back, using him as a table.

"Wow. I was sure you were watching porn." I said and stared at the screen.

"This certainly is not porn." I said and Justin tried to squirm under me but I just squeezed my legs around his waist and he stopped eventually.

"Wow really Justin? I think porn would have been easier. I had known how to react." I said and he flopped his head down embarrassed.

"Please just give it back."

"No." I said simply. "Wow really Justin? Didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh god just stop already."he said and I could see his neck getting red.

"No. I mean really? A love poem Justin?" I asked. The screen of the computer went black but I pushed a key and it lid up again. I felt Justin move under me and I let him turn to his side and I slid to sit on the bed next to him. I saw how his face was red as a firetruck.

"It's just...This thing isn't working and I...I want him back so bad and...I would try anything. And I thought...I thought that if I told him how I feel he would understand." he said, the last part of his sentence coming out in a rushed whisper. I only smiled and turned back to the computer and read out loud:

"Cody is funny,

he has the bright eyes.

When he laughs,

you want to join him,

giggle uncontrollably.

He makes my stomach turn,

when he looks at me.

He makes my smile wide,

when I'm in public places.

I couldn't care less,

he is all I need,

all I ever wished.

When I'm down,

he makes me feel happy.

He wished me good night,

wakes me up in the morning.

He could be the sun,

or the then the moon.

Why you ask,

it's because his smile shines so brightly." I finished. He looked down but I put the computer down and reached and hugged him. He was surprised and the angle was odd but I didn't care.

"I'm gonna fix this." I said and got up."Get dressed, we have a charity to attend to."

Hour later both Cody and Justin were done. Because this was both of their event, they had to arrive together in the same limo. I might have forgotten to voice that fact to Cody and the way his face showed the signs of storm, I was pretty sure that he did not appreciate it. We were down and the limo had just arrived. I told Justin to come down a bit later so that we would be late if we didn't leave immediately and Cody just wouldn't have any choice but to share the limo. Justin was standing next to the limo, looking very red and very uncomfortable. Well if Justin was looking at me like that, I'd be scared too.

"C'mon we have to go. Now." I urged. Cody shot one last mad look at me and then to Justin but stepped in.

"There we go." I smiled and Justin looked me like a scared kitten going to the lion's den. I patted him in the back and leaned to whisper to his ear.

"Don't do anything stupid. Please?" He nodded and with one last deep breath he got in. I closed the door and walked to the front seat. I got in and sat next to John. He started to drive and glanced at me.

"Don't know how you did that:" he said. I smiled and huffed.

"It takes some planning and maybe not telling everything to everyone." I answered and he smiled.

"Hope this works out."

"Yeah me too." I sighed and then just stared at the road.

The charity thing was held in a park. The are was surrounded with fences and fans who had bought a ticket got in. There were some other celebs and I was happy that there would be money flowing in and that it all went to the children.

When we approached the area, I saw fans lining out, but only the ones who got the ticket got in, passing very strict security. I knew that without proper safety things got out of hands fairly quickly. We got in from the artist's gate and the atmosphere was completely different from the rush and screaming from outside. It was like a normal day in the park. The weather was warm, sun was shining and all the plants and leaf's were bright green. There was a small stream running a cross the park and all sorts and colored flowers were planted on the ground. Around the park there were tables for different celebs where fans could go meet and greet them. A fenced zigzagging line lead to the table so it was all nice and safe I noted. We parked and got our from the car.

"Okay so this things starts in thirty minutes, here is info about the charity, you might want to read it through so you know what you are talking about. Your dressing rooms are that way, go get chanced and then Cody goes to sit on the table and meet and greet fans. Justin is the karaoke host for a while and then we chance to different stations and I'll inform you about them later. " I told them and urged them to where the chancing rooms where. Once we got there, I pushed them in and ignored Cody's mean glances about sharing the room. I gave them their clothes – which were picked so that they had to get almost naked – and closed the door smiling to myself.

- _earlier-_

This was unbelievable. Evert was unbelievable. He was saying that we had to share a limo? He really failed to mention that we had to arrive together. I gave him one last look that I hoped would make him fall down and die, before stepped in to the limo. I saw how Evert said something to Justin, patted his back and then Justin got in.

I purposely moved away from him and sat as far as I could. I felt him glance at me but I stared out from the window.

"Cody-"

"Don't talk to me." I interrupted.

"But-"

"I said don't talk to me." I said and looked at him. He opened his mouth but before he got anything out I shot very angrily.

"Do. Not. Talk. To. Me." I said, emphasizing every word.

"Fine." he said but kept looking at me. I turned to the window again and I heard him sigh. It was silent and I felt relieved that he got the message. We drove through the town and I was deep in my thoughts.

"Cody?" I didn't answer.

"Cody?" he tried louder this time. I sighed out loudly and turned to look at him. He looked uncertain and seemed like he had a hard time deciding if he should look me in the eye or not. He was clenching something in his hand, it looked like a peace of paper. He was swallowing hard and slowly started to open the sequin of paper. It looked like he had been squeezing it in to ball for a while now.

"What?" I shot. He flinched at my tone but kept opening the paper.

"I umm..I did this and umm...this..you know...sorry...glad...heard...so...um...hope you could...Okay?" he mumbled and I only caught a word here or there. I stared at him and he looked like he was on the edge of bolting the hell out from the limo.

"What?" I asked him." I have no idea what you just said." He blushed hard and swallowed before he spoke.

"I did this and umm. This is not much but you kinda inspired me you know. I'm sorry if you don't like this, but I would be glad if you heard this out. So umm. Hope you could listen to me. Okay?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

"You did what?" I asked still very confused.

"I...I wrote you a poem."

"You what?"

"I wrote you a poem. Well a poem about you." he explained and I stared him.

"You wrote a poem. About me." I checked.

"Yeah."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"I umm. Want you to listen to it." he said and the paper he had been holding was now a very crinkled A4.

"Why?" I asked and he didn't seem to know what to say.

"Because it's about you and umm. Yeah." he said looking awkward. I had to admit, he had got me interested.

"What kind of poem is it?" I asked.

"It's a...umm. A love poem." he rushed out.

"A love poem?"

"Yeah." I looked at him a while before turned back to the window.

"So that's a no then?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Okay." he said sounding disappointed.

Thank god we arrived at the charity place then. Evert told us to go and get chanced and pushed us to a chancing room with our clothes. It was just a room with a mirror and a sofa and no curtains or anything to hide behind. I looked at the pile of clothes and saw that I had to chance pretty much everything except my boxers.

"How convenient." I said bitterly.

"What is?" Justin asked next to me.

"This! This whole damn thing! Sharing a limo, making us chance it the same room...This is fucking unbelievable." Justin only looked at me mouth open.

"I get the limo but I don't get this whole dressing room thing." he said honestly confused.

"He is making us get naked, hoping that we see each other without clothes and then just be unable to take the sexual tension and just fuck right here!" I cried out. He stared me and I just huffed and took my shirt off. Now he was staring at my bear chest. Magnificent.

"He?" he asked still staring at my chest.

"Justin. My eyes are up here." I said. His eyes snapped and he blushed.

"Oh right. Yeah umm. Sorry." he said and lifted his shirt above his head. Like that was the normal thing to do right now. I shook my head and pulled my belt open and it made a loud " _cling_ " sound. Justin looked up just as I opened my button and zipper. I pulled my jeans down and I looked up and saw Justin blush furiously. He met my eyes but quickly looked away, fumbling with his belt.

"Oh my god Justin, it's not like this is the first time you see a guy naked." I said and he looked at me, getting even redder.

"Oh c'mon, it's been a while since I got laid! It's not my fault, it's my hormones and then you are there half naked and looking all hot and sexy and eatable and your pelvis bones showing and it's horrible." he babbled on and gestured towards me. I stared at him my eyes wide open.

"What?" I croaked out. It seemed like it hit Justin what he just said and he opened his mouth to talk but then closed it again.

"Nothing..." he squeaked out sounding like a mouse. I stared at him a while and he was trying to open his belt. I leaned down and took my shoes off. When I looked up I saw that he was still trying to open his belt. It looked like he was really struggling and I noticed that he was avoiding using his thumb.

"What's wrong with your finger?" I asked. He looked up and showed me his thumb.

"Nothing, I was just cutting bread yesterday and accidentally cut me finger. It's fine, really." he said waved his hand like it was nothing. It really wasn't "nothing", he had a deep cut in his finger and it looked really nasty. It must have been at least two centimeters deep and it wasn't healing properly.

"That is not fine Justin. It looks like it's getting infected. " I said and reached to take his hand on mine to examine it better. I heard him take sharp breath in but I ignored it. His finger looked really bad, It was red and I was pretty sure it was leaking something that wasn't blood.

"Okay it's getting infected. We need to clean it like yesterday." I said and glanced around and saw a first aid kit. I walked over and took the whole thing from the wall.

"Okay sit down." I said and gestured towards the sofa. He nodded and sat down and I sat next to him. The sofa was quite small, like it was made for one and a half people, so our legs were pressed together. He was still wearing his jeans, but I was only wearing my boxers. I took his hand on mine and opened the first aid kit. I searched around a bit but then found a small plastic bottle that said "disinfection". I took that and a small piece of bandage, wet it and then looked at Justin. He smiled at me shyly I noticed that his hand was shaking.

"This is gonna sting a bit." I warned.

"Oh I'll be finouch!" he cried out in the middle of a word when I pressed the bandage to his finger. His hand jerked when he tried to pull it away but I held on tight.

"What was that again?" I asked teasing when he relaxed. He chuckled and I smiled at him.

"I'll just clean this up and then I'll put a bandage on it." I said and wiped the cut. He was biting his lip hard while I cleaned it I felt sorry for him.

"I know it hurts." I said and smiled. "Surfing isn't the safest sport, so this is familiar to me. Just focus on something else." I continued and smiled. He nodded and then looked me deep in the eyes. He seemed to calm down significantly, his shoulder coming down from his ears, his other hand unclenched. I finished cleaning and took out some fresh clean bandages. I first putted a plaster on it and then wrapped a white bandage around his thumb.

"You are all done. Just chance the bandage tonight and again tomorrow evening. It should be fine." I said and closed the first aid kit.

"Thanks. " he said and looked at his thumb.

"You are welcome." I said and got up to put the kit back.

"So, what did you think about?" I asked curious.

"What?"

"I told you to focus on something else, what was it?" I explained.

"Oh...It was...umm...You" he said and looked down.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Sorry." he said and looked up, biting his lip.

"No it's umm...Fine." I said took the shirt I was supposed to wear.

"Okay." he said and got up. His thumb was around three times bigger with the bandage and he was trying to get his belt open, but not quite succeeding.

"Let me help." I said and walked closer.

"Oh no it''s fine." he said and looked at me uncertainly.

"You can't open it by yourself. Sorry to crush your ego but that is just the truth." I said and flailed his hands away. He looked at me biting his lip again but let me put my hands on his belt buckle.

"Not like this is my first time." I said and he blushed. I opened the belt and when I was about to move away, he put his hand on top of mine. I looked up and saw his brown beauties that I always liked so much. His eyebrows were burrowed up and he looked like he was begging me for something.

He squeezed my hand and opened his mouth.

"Please just. Read the poem." he said and I felt like I was drowning in his eyes.

"Please." he whispered in a low raspy voice that made me shiver,

"I umm. I..." I fumbled over my words and my eyes dropped on his tattoo on his chest. I was always a sucker for guys with tattoos.

"I umm. " I really needed air and space and something that wasn't Justin's spicy and hot after shave mixed with his own softer body scent.

"We should go already." I said and stepped back. His hold on my hand tightened and I looked at his face. He looked like he was battling with himself between bending down and kissing me or just turning away. Seconds passed and then he let go of my hand.

"Okay." he said and looked away. Then there was shouting from outside our dressing room door.

"No no you can't go in there you idiot! They are doing I mean they cannot be disturbed!" I heard Evert yell. Then the door opened and a strange man looked in. His eyes widened when he saw that we were bot half naked.

"Oh god I am so sorry, I thought you were done already-"

"What part of "you cannot disturb them" don't you understand?" I heard Evert yell and then saw him running to the door. The strange guy looked at him scared and looking at Evert's face, he should be.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ålström, we are just running late and-"

"I do not care, close the door and make sure that no one, I mean  _no one_  opens that door before they come out. Okay? Understood?" The man nodded and quickly closed the door.

"Great. A strange man saw me naked." I huffed and started to put my jeans on. Justin laughed and did the same. Couple minutes later we got out and Evert was waiting for us outside.

"Okay we have to move like now, so Cody go with Tom here and Justin with me." he said and urged me with a blond tall guy and pushed Justin to the opposite direction.

"So?" Evert asked me as soon as Cody was far away enough.

"So what?" I asked confused.

"What happened?" he asked exited.

"Nothing." I said and put my hands on my pockets.

"What? What do you mean nothing?" he asked.

"I tried okay! I asked if I could read the poem and he said no and then we got undressed and he noticed my cut and cleaned it and put a bandage and then we had a moment but I didn't want to kiss him because I didn't want to ruin it again." I said and kept my eyes on the ground. Evert walked next to me, facing me and while I talked, his face fell.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"That is not good enough! You should have tried harder or just shouted the poem at him if you had to!" he said, walking sideways now

"What? First I tried too hard and now I should have done more? You make no sense." I said and shook my hand.

"Oh god. Well nothing we can do about it now. Let's just see how the next thing goes.." he muttered to himself.

"The next what?" I asked and we reached the karaoke place I was gonna be the host for the next two hours.

"You'll see. Read the info." he said and walked off. I was left there standing with and older man.

In the course of the next hour, he taught me how to use the karaoke equipment and told me what to do. The idea was that the fans could pay a small amount of money and then pick a song and then sing it. It was an interesting hour, I can say that. Most of them picked a love song and sang them to me and I nodded and smiled politely.. Then there were the more umm. Braver ones, who did more sexy songs and touched themselves in very suggestive matter. Songs like "I Just Had Sex". "I Want To Make Love To You", and "I Want To Fuck You" were on the list and I didn't quite know what to do with my hands or face or the rest of my body, so I kinda just sat there and hoped it would be over soon. Most of them were sweet and I gave autographs and hugged them they were great.

Cody was meeting his fans and his little booth was 10 meters from my karaoke station, so I got to watch him greet his fans. He seemed to love every second of it. He was smiling and talking with the fans and it made me smile widely. One time he caught me smiling and staring and he gave me a small wave and a smile. I waved back happily.

Two hours passed rather quickly. I met some awesome fans and really enjoyed myself. I secretly watched Justin host the karaoke. He seemed to like what he was doing and his fans too.

"Okay now next the stage will be rocked by Jana from German ! Come here Jana. " he talked in to the mic and signaled to a pretty girl with glasses and a beautiful smile and glasses. She was wearing a red dress and she quickly nodded and hurried to stand next to Justin. He put his arm around her shoulders and interviewed her.

"So, how are you feeling Jana?"

"Very fine!" she said happily.

"Have you ever sang karaoke before?"

"No, not really." she chuckled.

"So what got you to sing now?" Justin asked. She blushed a bit but said:

"I wanted to sing a love song." she said and I smiled.

"Ooh, is this song meant for someone?" Justin asked and laughed.

"Yea, kinda." she said blushing.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Justin asked, lowering his voice conspiracily..

"Umm well. It's actually for two guys." she said and smiled brightly at Justin.  
"Oh wow. "

"Yeah. It's for you and Cody. Well Codstin, as we call you guys."

That was when I almost chocked on...Well I don't know what, probably on my own breathing. Justin mirrored my expression, but the difference was that every eye was on him now. Well when I looked around I saw that everyone were glancing from me to him. I caught Justin's eye and he blinked and mouthed a small "what?" and then turned back to the girl. She smiled widely, like she was very happy about what just happened.

"So, can I sing now?" she asked smiled even wider when Justin stared at her a second before answered.

"Yeah umm sure. Yeah...Sure. This is Jana from Germany with the song..." Justin announced and stared at the computer screen which showed who was singing and was. He stared at it and then the girl spoke.

"Can You Feel The Love Tonight? That's what I requested." she said and smiled sweetly. I was laughing so hard at Justin's expression and the way the girl acted like this whole thing just happened by coincidence and that she was the most innocent thing on this earth.

"Yeah yeah. That exactly. Thank you Jana. So here is Jana and "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" he blurted out quickly and blushing hid behind the computer screen and put the song on. He glanced at me and I laughed again. He smiled and I smiled back.

The rest of the time went flying by. What felt like two minutes, was an hour and then Evert came and told me it was time to move to another booth. I nodded, thanked the fans and followed him.

"Did you like it?" he asked, making small talk.

"Yeah it was really fun." I said.

"You are gonna like the next one." he said and smiled. I nodded and smiled back.

"Here it is. Just sit behind the table and remember to take the money and put in that box, when given to you." he said and smiled.

"Okay cool."

The booth was consistent from a table with four seats on it. I saw that there were already two other people sitting on behind the table and that I was the only one left. There was an empty seat on the middle and next to me on the right sat Harry Styles, and on my right was Zayn Malik. I greeted them and wondered why the hell I was here, with all these superstars. I turned to Evert and whispered furiously at him.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"What do you mean? Just sit down."

"No no I won't!"

"You can of course stand if you feel that that suits you better-"

"Evert" Harry  _freaking Styles_ is sitting next to me! He is from One Direction!"

"I am very aware, so could you sit-"

"No Zayn Malik is sitting there for fucks sake! What the hell am I doing here! I'm nobody!"

"No you aren't. You are Cody freaking hot Simpson and you will sit down now and use your Aussie accent to woo everyone." he said and dragged me on the booth and sat me down.

"But but-"

"No buts, Everyone, this is Cody Simpson, say hi." he said and left me to the wolves. I looked at Harry and he smiled at me me and extended his hand

"Hey mate! I'm Harry." he said and I nervously shook his hand.

"Hey, Cody."

"Nice to meet you Cody! That's our Zayn over there." he said and introduced me.

"Hey. I'm very aware of who you are" I laughed nervously.

"Oh don't be nervous. We are just people like you. We understand each other quite well, being in the public eye you know." Harry said with his thick British accent. I smiled and shook hands with everyone. After that I felt a lot better.

"And you have no reason to feel small. Like c'mon, you are sixteen and you have a six pack and blond eyes and angels voice. It should be me intimidated by you." Harry said and smiled his crooked smile.

"Oh c'mon Hazza leave him alone. Sorry about him, he is like a rabbit sometimes. Flirting with everything that moves." I heard Zayn say next to me. I turned and smiled at him, blushing from Harry's words.

"Hazza stop it, you made him blush! You are unbelievable." Zayn said to Harry.

"That's what I've been told." Harry said and smiled widely.

"Never mind him, he is a bit odd." Zayn whispered at me.

"Hey I heard that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh shut up already, will ya!"

I could only smile at their exchange. I then saw the security guard open the little gate and let fans in. They chose a line which led to the person they wanted to meet. I heard nervous and excited laughs and girls giggling and talking to their friends. A teenage girl came to my line and I recolonized her from the karaoke.

"Jana right?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah that's right. So nice to meet you!" she said and gave me money. I looked at the bill, not understanding what to do with it.

"You are supposed to take the money and put it on that box with your name on it." I heard Harry say from next to me. I looked at him and he pointed a small metal box next to me and indeed, on the side there was written "Cody Simpson" with golden letters.

"Oh right! Thanks!" I said and smiled at him. He had a brunette girl in front him and he was giving her an autograph. I turned back to my girl and smiled at her.

"So where do you want it?" I asked her.

"Well isn't it quite obvious? There's not so many places you can take it" she asked chuckling.

"Well umm of course there are." I laughed at her.

"Umm like where?" she asked confused.

"Well if you don't like the traditional one, there's always arms, stomach, back, lower back, legs. I've done pretty much anything." She looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"Really? You do that? Often?"

"Yeah, pretty much every time I get asked. Then there's always the more unusual places like boobs and butt, but I do what they want me to." I said. She looked at me little disgusted, but kinda turned on.

"You do it on the ass?" she asked.

"Yeah. Some people are in to that so. I just want them to be happy." I said and smiled.

"Ookay. Well I would like the traditional mouth, if that's okay with you." she said and it was my turn to be confused now.

"Okay, the mouth is then. Do you have a pen?" I asked when I didn't spot any on the table.

"A pen? What do you need a pen for?" she asked confused.

"For the autograph of course. That's why you are here." I laughed.

"No actually I am not. This is a charity kissing booth." she said. I looked at her my eyes wide.

"What?" I croaked out. "A kissing booth?"

"Yeah. You are supposed to kiss her. That's what kissing booths are for. The fans give you money and you kiss them." Harry explained from next to me. I looked at her my mouth open, totally baffled.

"Like this." he said and the next fan stepped forwards. She gave him the money, leaned down and kissed him on the lips. I looked at them like they were aliens.

"It's easy. Money, kiss, next." Harry continued and smiled at the next girl.

"A kissing booth?" I rasped out.

"Yeah. What did you think?" Harry asked.

"Umm well. Just a normal meet and greet?" I said and everyone started laughing.

"So you...you..you didn't know?" Harry said between his laughs.

"No! No one told me!" That just made everyone on the table and the fans laugh even harder.

"Oh boy. This is hilarious! Oh my god!" Harry said and rested his head on the table, his shoulders shaking.

"It is not!" I tried but it actually was, so I gave in and laughed with everyone. It was quite hilarious. Harry patted me on the back kept on laughing.

"Oh Cody, you are awesome!" he exclaimed. I laughed even more. Once the laughter had died down, the girl asked me:

"So, can I get the kiss? It's totally okay if you don't want to."

"No it's fine, really. This whole thing just caught me off guard. " I laughed.

"Come here." I signaled the girl and got on my feet. She smiled shyly and blushed, so I waved for her to come closer. She slowly did and I cupped her face with my hand and pressed my lips on hers. She made a surprised sound, and I kept kissing her. Little later I pulled back to see that she was as red as it gets. She muttered a thank you, turned and left.

"Wow, You really gave the girl what she paid for." Harry said.

"Like you are the one to talk, you just snogged that guy's heart out." Zayn said and I laughed.

"He was cute!" Harry defended and earned a whip to the head from Zayn.

"Not as cute as me huh huh?" Zayn said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, totally not. Ever, never." Harry said and to my surprise leaned in and kissed Zayn on the mouth. Zayn did the same and all I could do was lean back on my chair to get out from the way. When they separated, I stared at them my eyes wide.

"Don't look so surprised! We are yesterdays news!" Harry exclaimed.

"I think we just scarred Cody for life. First the kissing booth and then this..." Zayn continued.

"Wow you guys..You guys date?" I asked baffled.

"Yep."

"But but...You are kissing other people in front of each other!"

"Yup."

"How does that work?" I asked suddenly interested and it made them laugh.

"We trust and love each other so much. I know that Harry wouldn't ever cheat on me, ever. He knows that I wouldn't be able to live through that." Zayn said and looked in to Harry's eye fondly.

"Yeah it's the same with me. Plus he will never find anyone that shags him better than I do ouch!" that was when Zayn smacked Harry again, but with a caring look on his face.

"Wow." was all I managed to say. I was quiet for a while and did some new customers. When I had gathered my thoughts I asked them.

"How did you learn to trust each other? I mean...Was that trust ever broken?" They looked at each other and I saw on their faces that something had happened.

"Yeah, it was broken one time. I was her and Harry was in Australia, both doing our promo things. I got lonely and very drunk and...things escalated. " Zayn said in a small voice.

"How..how did you guys work it out?" They enhanced looks that were a lot happier now.

"It took a while. But we realized that we love each other so much that one mistake can't ruin us what we have. It takes time and effort. And a lot of make up sex." Harry said and dodged nearly Zayn's hand that came to smack him. They laughed and Zayn ruffled his curls.

"Why are you asking?" Harry questioned when I had a thoughtful expression on.

"For no reason...I just..." I faded out when my eyes met Justin on the crows. He was laughing and hugging a fan and his eyes were sparkling and his smile wide and happy.

"He did something bad, didn't he?" Zayn asked following my gaze to Justin. I quickly looked away from him, but didn't answer.

"It's that bad?" he said in a lower voice this time. I just kissed my next fan and stayed quiet. The line moved slowly because security had to make sure that no one was carrying anything dangerous, so we got a new fan every minute or so.

"Yeah." I finally sighed.

"Was it his fault?"

"Yeah."

"So, what did he do?" Harry asked.

"He umm. Well it's really complicated. " I said and avoided their burning gazes

"So? Spill it out." Harry said. I l tried to ignore his gaze but instead was left there fidgeting.

"I'm not gonna stop until you tell me."

"You should listen to him. He is as stubborn as they come." Zayn from next to me. I waited for the next fans to come and go before I took a deep breath in and talked.

"Well there's this guy Evert that I hung out with and then it turned out that Justin knew him and that they used to shag and he didn't tell me and he said that it didn't matter but it does! It does right? And then there was this huge fight and then I found out that they loved each other far back and then Evert's dad tried to ruin Justin's career and then Justin found out and got really mad because he thought that Evert helped him and then they broke up. And now I've been ignoring him and he sang love songs so I threw books at him and then he sent me stuff and I drowned his MP3 player and the he stripped and I wrote cheater in his back and sent him naked on the hallway. And umm.. Yea that's it."

That caused everyone to go very quiet and stare at me. Harry had a thoughtful expression on.

"So did you shag Evert?"

"No. "

"Did you do anything with him?"

"Well yeah, we went on a date and cuddled but nothing else. And that was after Justin broke up with me!" I defended. Harry was still looking somewhere far away.

"Yes, it does matter that he didn't tell you. Do they still love each other?"

"I don't know. I guess not. Justin has been repeating that he only wants me, but how the hell can I trust him now?"

"You threw books at him?"

"Yeah."

"And drowned his MP3 player?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay I'm the most interested about this stripping thing. Did he really strip for you? Was it hot?"

"Shut up Zayn, this is serious."

"And he said that he was sorry and that he only wants you?" Harry continued.

"Yes."

"Are you still mad at him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Umm well yea...I guess."

He was silent a while, kissed his next fan and then turned to me.

"Okay so this is the deal. You made him work for it, you got him to apologize and he says that he only wants you. I can bet on my life that he will never ever do anything like that again. And they ways he keeps looking at you, I can bet mine and Zayn's life on it too. He only  _want you Cody_. It so obvious. He is suffering so bad and all he wants to do is make this whole stupid thing up to you. And that means a lot of make up sex and a lot off buying you gifts. So if I was you, I'd forgive him. " he said and then turned to his next fan.

"Yeah, Harry The Man has spoken. And I agree with him." Zayn said from next to me.

"Wow." was all I managed to get out.

Evert came to pick me up after the karaoke thing.

"So what's the next thing?" I asked him excited.

"You are gonna kiss Cody." I stopped on my tracks and stared at him

"What?"

"You heard me. Your next mission is to kiss Cody. Right now."

"What?"

"Oh c'mon snap out of it. We have to make you look hot." he said and dragged me back to the dressing rooms.

"Okay what what what is going?" I asked but was only slammed through the door.

"Okay first, go brush your teeth. I'll pick clothes for you." he said and pushed me towards the toilet. I did as I was told, found a tooth brush – that was new and I a packet – and started brushing.

"Whot ifs goingg onn?" I asked him

"Shus and brush. All you need to know now." I huffed and finished. When I walked back he threw clothes at me.

"Put those on. Now." Evert said. There was a white dressing shirt, suit jacket and jeans. I nodded and put them on. When I was buttoning it up he stopped me.

"No, leave like four buttons open." he said. I looked at him but did as I was told.

"And for your hair. We need that kind of just shagged look so, put your head down." he said. I stared at him so he grabbed me from the neck and pushed my head towards the floor.

"Hey!"

"You are just so slow sometimes." he said and I heard a cork snap open.

"Are you gonna rape me?" I asked. He chuckled and said:  
"No, only your hair. Stay down." he said and ran his fingers through my hair with geely fingers.

"Okay up." he said and then corrected the hair do a bit. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked hot. My shirt was open, showing my collar bones, and chest, my hair was a mess, but a good, really hot mess. I nodded in agreement.

"Now go go go." he said and rushed me out from the door.

"Okay so Cody is in the kissing booth, so get in the line, give him like 50 dollars and kiss the life out of him." he instructed while we walked.

"There's a kissing booth?" I asked.  
"Yeah. It was my idea." he said and walked so fast that I had to do these little sprints to keep up.

"Wow. That is an excellent idea."

"I know. Okay here we are, the second one is Cody's line. Look here." he said and I turned towards him. He lifted my chin and sprayed spicy perfume at my neck.

"Wow. That smells really good." I said and sniffed the air.

"I know. I use it when I want to get laid. It works every time." he said and smiled.

"Okay good luck. Now go." he said and pushed me in the line. There was about three girls in front of me and I nervously waited. Cody didn't see me and I was happy he didn't. Two girls, I counted and took a shaky breath in. My phone beeped and I took it out and saw a message from Evert.

" _Say something flirty to him."_ it said and I smiled. Suddenly it was my turn and saw Cody sitting at the table, talking with Harry Styles. He wasn't looking at me, so I took one last deep breath in and walked towards him.

- _Cody-_

"Oh no you didn't!" I cried out to Harry.

"Yes we did!" Behind the stage while the concert was still going!" they exclaimed and laughed.

"What can I get with fifty bucks?" came a raspy voice and then a fifty dollar bill was in front of me. I looked up and what I saw, was pure sex. I was pretty sure that an sex angle had just fallen from heaven. And so did everyone else. The whole table had gone silent and every eye was on the guy in standing in front of me.

Justin had his shirt buttoned open so down that I thought it would be the same just to take it off. Like now. And his hair...Oh my dear lord. It was all messy and pure sex and he was biting his lip. I stared at him for a long while until Harry poked me in the ribs.

"Go ahead Cody, give the guy what he wants." he said and winked. I looked down at the bill.

"It's only five dollars." I croaked out and cursed my voice that seemed to be laying somewhere far away. He smiled wickedly and made my stomach turn and put his hands on the table and leaned closer.

"Then you'll just have to give me some extra." he said in a low raspy voice and I almost came in my pants right there.

"O-okay. I-I can do that. " I said and the smell hit me. It was spicy and soft and it twirled around me like a beautiful melody. It wrapped around me and made me shiver. I had closed my eyes at some point and hastily opened them again.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Justin asked. I didn't answer, only got up so fast that my chair fell down behind me. I grabbed him from the neck and pulled him violently closer. I crushed my lips on his and dig my nails in to his skin. He made a low moan that just went straight down to my dick and I kissed him harder. I pushed my tongue past his soft lips and devoured his mouth. I battled with his tongue and ther was no way I was gonna let him take control. I searched every corner of his mouth and pulled him closer. The stupid table was between us and then just simply climbed over it, keeping our lips locked and our tongues touching. He helped me over and then lifted me on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and cupped his face with my hands. Our breaths came out out in fast short gasps and we were sharing the air. He put me down to sit on the table and ran his hand up my tight. I moaned shamelessly and eared a small "oh god" from him. His hand crept up my tight and was almost at it's goal when there was someone talking.  
"Hey hey guys? I've been trying to coucgh politely for the past five minutes but seriously. No matter how hot that is, there are children here." I heard Harry's voice. I smiled in to the kiss and we slowed down. After a while I just rested my head against his and looked in to his eyes.

"Thank you." I heard Harry say.

"Oh shut up Harry, they are having a moment." Zayn said but I was sure I heard them kiss. Justin pecked and nibbled on my lips and I was ready to do it right here on the table.

"Oh god please stop or I we'll do it right here, no matter if there are children or not." I whispered shakily. I felt his grip tighten on my legs, like he was gathering all his control and then moved away.

"Okay. I'll wait for you." he said and took a step back. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in to one last passionate kiss. Then he pulled away and exited the line.

"Wow, that was quite a show." Harry said. I turned around and, slid across the table and sat back on my seat.

"Well what can I say. The guy gave me forty five bucks extra."

Author's Notes:

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? 9 250 WORDS?+?+++? WHAT!

Okay I don't even know. Please tell me what you thinkkkk? I'm not sure about this one :)

Love you ALL.

Twitter -neongiraffeblog

Tumblr -neongiraffeblog

neongiraffeblog

. I

  


 

 

Misc » Misc. Tv Shows »  **Cody Simpson & Justin Bieber slash -Chocolate Chip Cookies-**  
---  
| Author: neon giraffe | 1\. Spilled Coffee & Chocolate Chip Cookies2. 2: Chocolate Chip Cookies & Bad Hair Day3. 3: Day Three First Impressions4. 4: Dancing & Stripping5. 5: Day Four & Eye Candy6. 6 Day Five & Date & Swimming7. 7 The Bridesmaids & Sleeping Over8. 8 From The Past To Evil Plans9. 9 Drunken Cody & The Other Guy10. 10 Justin's POV11. 11 I Want To Make It Up To You12. 12 Lost In A Maze Of Feelings13. 13 The Morning After14. 14Evert's Dark Side & Justin's Soft One15. 15: Bumpy ride16. 16: Praise The Book17. 17: The Odd Man & The Reunion18. 18 The Black Past19. 19 It's like a goodbye20. 20 The Plan and Try 121. 21 The Plan & Try 222. 22 Try 4 & Strip For Me23. 23: The Plan24. 24 An NTD25. 25: Fly Me Away26. 26: Explanations27. 27 The Important Dinner28. 28: Stars29. 29: A New Day30. 30 Arrive Before The Dark31. 31: Falling32. 32 Long Gone33. 33: Back To Business34. Chapter 34: Back in Town  
---|---  
| Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 91 - Published: 05-03-13 - Updated: 02-23-14 | id:9259107  
---|---  
  
 

**Chapter 23: The Plan**

Okay I have to admit that things were going exactly as planned. I take great pride in my ideas when they go as planned. I of course have had my moments when not even my fast thinking or witty humor had saved me but hey – I'm not perfect. I don't usually say this – specially if the plan is still going – but this was bulletproof. Yeah imagine my expression when Cody sang that song. That was some funny shit.

Okay so you might say that how can I say that this plan is working when Justin is sleeping in his own room and Cody in his own? Well I would say that everything I going according to plan. And yes, now you are raising your eyebrows and probably muttering something under your breath or just starting to hate me.

And I would say that you have no idea just how much time I have spent working on this plan. While Justin was moping around under his ridiculous amount of blankets and teddies -I mean camoon – I was running around town and googling and finding the right people, visiting stores, buying stuff.. And oh the late nights... I actually had to say no to this gorgeous boy who was very down -or should I say up hahah – for it and damn how did that sting.

Let's start from the beginning; I didn't expect when I said to Justin to seduce Cody by dancing and singing that it would work. He can be a bit well- daft sometimes. But that was the idea of that first time, get Cody interested and get his mind working and thinking what is going on.

Then was the love song, again. I wasn't expecting that it would work, but I guessed that Cody would take it as a challenge and thadaa, a singing contest. The purpose of that was to get Cody mad, and now you are like "wait what? He was mad!" Yes he was, but not enough. He was more sad and depressed and wallowing in his self pity, and I needed him to get mad. Being mad causes pressure. It's like in floor ball, even if you know that you aren't gonna get the ball from the opposite player, when you try to corner and just try to take the ball, that ads pressure. Pressure make's people make mistakes, do things out of impulse, not really think it through.

So what happened? Cody felt pressured and he dragged Justin in to an empty closet and demanded answers. That told me exactly what I needed to know – it was pretty much the same if he just came to me and told that he wants Justin, but isn't quite sure if he should give in or not. I can imagine the battle inside of him when Justin almost kissed him.

To be hones I would have been a bit disappointed if he had just kissed him then. My plan was too great to be left unfinished.

So okay then came the stripping. Oh just how genius can I be? It was  _so_  good. First of all, I got to watch. Justin looked  _hot_. And so did Erica. I've been trying to get Erica say yes to a date for almost a year now. Yeah I know- what the hell.

Anyways, Erica is a friend of mine and I knew that she teaches pilates, yoga and stripping, so I called her. First she hesitated, but with the right amount of money -these instructor are way too underpaid – and it was a yes. So that is how I ended up watching them too from the crack of the door. Erica had told me not watch or she would kick my ass. And she did. After the show when she walked out, I had my plan to look very cool and calm, just like I had just came down. But  _damn_  those moves... I mean, who knew Justin could shake his ass?

So she saw me and knew straight away and then she slapped me.

Again Justin has no idea how much effort I had put in to this. I should charge him.

Okay three things could have happened there that I already figured - and made a very cute mind map by the way – scenario one was that Cody would throw Justin out, because of pure anger and humiliation, scenario two, he was gonna have sex with him or three he would become so hard that he that he just kinda dropped on the floor and died.

So as we can see, there was a 25% chance that he was gonna have sex with Justin. So not that likely.

And then there was Justin and his unbelievably big mouth and ability to say all the wrong things in absolutely wrong places.

" _I knew you were gonna give in_?`Like seriously no. I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA GIVE IN? Who says that? It's like finally getting a girl in bed after like 17 dates and then just before getting naked say "I only did this to win a bet."

Like  _c'mon_ Justin.

Okay okay let's not make you guys angry. So now, the real game begins; I got Cody mad, confused and questioning his decision of turning Justin down. And I have to give it to him - he has some  **serious** balls to turn Justin down after  _that_. I mean his moves...I... dear lord. Well like I said, there was a huge chance of him throwing him out or throwing things at him – he apparently has a thing for that- so it was no surprise.

Well that was two days ago, so what happens now? What is the next step in this brilliant plan of mine? Okay going a bit overboard. Anyways, the next stage is to get them touching. That is not easy, because Cody want absolutely nothing to do with touching Justin, but I like a challenge. And I have the perfect idea how to get them very close and touching. And kissing.

Yeah, kissing is good.

"Cody get up."

"Wh-haumgnfive more minutes."

"Not sure what you said but the answer is no."

"Whatnofivemore-"

"No drag your ass out the bed."

I watched as his head turned to the side and saw me. It was really rather funny to watch his face switch through five different emotions. First was annoyance, then surprise, then anger, confusion and then it settled with anger.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? Get the hell out, I don't want to see you!" he cried out and pulled his blanket to covers his half naked body.

"Oh don't be modest, I've seen all that. And you don't have to see me, just close your eyes and it will be fine." I said while I walked to stand next to his bed and put the coffee I got for him on the night table. He looked at it like it was something very disgusting like a cup full of slimy worms.

"It's coffee. I can test drink if you want." He eyed the cup before the temptation to caffeine in to his system won. He grabbed it quickly but kept his eyes on me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in a very hostile voice.

"Wow wow calm down. I am being nice. Would you rather if I sent Justin up here?" I asked and his face looked even angrier that it did a second before."  _Wow, he is_ _ **really**_ _mad. "_  I thought to myself. He eyed me suspiciously but aswered.

"No." he drawled out like it was a bad bad word.

"Fine then. We understand each other. Anyway, you have a promotion thing to do today." I answered.

"What? What promotion thing? I haven't been informed about anything." he said confused.

"You are now. It's this charity thing that me and Anna organized. It's basically a meet and greet thing. Fans buy tickets to see and talk to you for a minute and the money goes to charity, for really ill kids that need medicine but can't afford to buy them. " I explained. He seemed to consider a second before answering.

"Okay. When and where?" he asked. I smiled to myself, thinking just how easy this was.

"Today at three, John will take you there."

"Okay." he said and made a move to get up but stopped halfway and I was almost at the door.

"Hey wait." he said and I stopped, my hand on the door handle.

"Yeah?"

"Is this promotion thing just for me, or is it with Justin?" he asked and I cursed silently to myself. I didn't turn around but I could feel his eyes on my back.

"It's a promotion for the tour and for the charity. So it's you and Justin. But think about the charity and those poor children. They need this. And if you can't be in the same room with Justin for couple of hours and collect tons of money for those kids that really need it, then you should really prioritize again." I looked over my shoulder and saw him look and and nod.

"I'll do it."

"Great. Get dressed. And wear something kid appropriate. Like really Cody, those shirt of yours can't show anymore skin even if they wanted to." I said and walked out.

Okay the plan was now on action. Once things were moving, they were really hard to stop. So there was no turning back now. If trouble happened, well, I just had to find out a way to deal with it. Couple things were still a bit unclear and the success percent of this plan was about 35.

I went to the elevator and rode down to Justin's room. I walked in without even knocking. He was on his computer, laying on his stomach, his legs towards me. He looked very guilty, but trying to hide it. I slowed my walk and gave him my lazy grin.

"Oh Justin." I drawled out.

"What?"

"What do we have here." I asked and walked closer. I saw how his hands were creeping towards the keyboard but his eyes stayed on me.

"Nothing." he said a bit too quick. I smiled wider and pounced on him. I landed to sit on his back and he yelped in surprise. I looked at the screen and my face fell. I grabbed the computer and lifted it above his head and laid it down on his back, using him as a table.

"Wow. I was sure you were watching porn." I said and stared at the screen.

"This certainly is not porn." I said and Justin tried to squirm under me but I just squeezed my legs around his waist and he stopped eventually.

"Wow really Justin? I think porn would have been easier. I had known how to react." I said and he flopped his head down embarrassed.

"Please just give it back."

"No." I said simply. "Wow really Justin? Didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh god just stop already."he said and I could see his neck getting red.

"No. I mean really? A love poem Justin?" I asked. The screen of the computer went black but I pushed a key and it lid up again. I felt Justin move under me and I let him turn to his side and I slid to sit on the bed next to him. I saw how his face was red as a firetruck.

"It's just...This thing isn't working and I...I want him back so bad and...I would try anything. And I thought...I thought that if I told him how I feel he would understand." he said, the last part of his sentence coming out in a rushed whisper. I only smiled and turned back to the computer and read out loud:

"Cody is funny,

he has the bright eyes.

When he laughs,

you want to join him,

giggle uncontrollably.

He makes my stomach turn,

when he looks at me.

He makes my smile wide,

when I'm in public places.

I couldn't care less,

he is all I need,

all I ever wished.

When I'm down,

he makes me feel happy.

He wished me good night,

wakes me up in the morning.

He could be the sun,

or the then the moon.

Why you ask,

it's because his smile shines so brightly." I finished. He looked down but I put the computer down and reached and hugged him. He was surprised and the angle was odd but I didn't care.

"I'm gonna fix this." I said and got up."Get dressed, we have a charity to attend to."

Hour later both Cody and Justin were done. Because this was both of their event, they had to arrive together in the same limo. I might have forgotten to voice that fact to Cody and the way his face showed the signs of storm, I was pretty sure that he did not appreciate it. We were down and the limo had just arrived. I told Justin to come down a bit later so that we would be late if we didn't leave immediately and Cody just wouldn't have any choice but to share the limo. Justin was standing next to the limo, looking very red and very uncomfortable. Well if Justin was looking at me like that, I'd be scared too.

"C'mon we have to go. Now." I urged. Cody shot one last mad look at me and then to Justin but stepped in.

"There we go." I smiled and Justin looked me like a scared kitten going to the lion's den. I patted him in the back and leaned to whisper to his ear.

"Don't do anything stupid. Please?" He nodded and with one last deep breath he got in. I closed the door and walked to the front seat. I got in and sat next to John. He started to drive and glanced at me.

"Don't know how you did that:" he said. I smiled and huffed.

"It takes some planning and maybe not telling everything to everyone." I answered and he smiled.

"Hope this works out."

"Yeah me too." I sighed and then just stared at the road.

The charity thing was held in a park. The are was surrounded with fences and fans who had bought a ticket got in. There were some other celebs and I was happy that there would be money flowing in and that it all went to the children.

When we approached the area, I saw fans lining out, but only the ones who got the ticket got in, passing very strict security. I knew that without proper safety things got out of hands fairly quickly. We got in from the artist's gate and the atmosphere was completely different from the rush and screaming from outside. It was like a normal day in the park. The weather was warm, sun was shining and all the plants and leaf's were bright green. There was a small stream running a cross the park and all sorts and colored flowers were planted on the ground. Around the park there were tables for different celebs where fans could go meet and greet them. A fenced zigzagging line lead to the table so it was all nice and safe I noted. We parked and got our from the car.

"Okay so this things starts in thirty minutes, here is info about the charity, you might want to read it through so you know what you are talking about. Your dressing rooms are that way, go get chanced and then Cody goes to sit on the table and meet and greet fans. Justin is the karaoke host for a while and then we chance to different stations and I'll inform you about them later. " I told them and urged them to where the chancing rooms where. Once we got there, I pushed them in and ignored Cody's mean glances about sharing the room. I gave them their clothes – which were picked so that they had to get almost naked – and closed the door smiling to myself.

- _earlier-_

This was unbelievable. Evert was unbelievable. He was saying that we had to share a limo? He really failed to mention that we had to arrive together. I gave him one last look that I hoped would make him fall down and die, before stepped in to the limo. I saw how Evert said something to Justin, patted his back and then Justin got in.

I purposely moved away from him and sat as far as I could. I felt him glance at me but I stared out from the window.

"Cody-"

"Don't talk to me." I interrupted.

"But-"

"I said don't talk to me." I said and looked at him. He opened his mouth but before he got anything out I shot very angrily.

"Do. Not. Talk. To. Me." I said, emphasizing every word.

"Fine." he said but kept looking at me. I turned to the window again and I heard him sigh. It was silent and I felt relieved that he got the message. We drove through the town and I was deep in my thoughts.

"Cody?" I didn't answer.

"Cody?" he tried louder this time. I sighed out loudly and turned to look at him. He looked uncertain and seemed like he had a hard time deciding if he should look me in the eye or not. He was clenching something in his hand, it looked like a peace of paper. He was swallowing hard and slowly started to open the sequin of paper. It looked like he had been squeezing it in to ball for a while now.

"What?" I shot. He flinched at my tone but kept opening the paper.

"I umm..I did this and umm...this..you know...sorry...glad...heard...so...um...hope you could...Okay?" he mumbled and I only caught a word here or there. I stared at him and he looked like he was on the edge of bolting the hell out from the limo.

"What?" I asked him." I have no idea what you just said." He blushed hard and swallowed before he spoke.

"I did this and umm. This is not much but you kinda inspired me you know. I'm sorry if you don't like this, but I would be glad if you heard this out. So umm. Hope you could listen to me. Okay?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

"You did what?" I asked still very confused.

"I...I wrote you a poem."

"You what?"

"I wrote you a poem. Well a poem about you." he explained and I stared him.

"You wrote a poem. About me." I checked.

"Yeah."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"I umm. Want you to listen to it." he said and the paper he had been holding was now a very crinkled A4.

"Why?" I asked and he didn't seem to know what to say.

"Because it's about you and umm. Yeah." he said looking awkward. I had to admit, he had got me interested.

"What kind of poem is it?" I asked.

"It's a...umm. A love poem." he rushed out.

"A love poem?"

"Yeah." I looked at him a while before turned back to the window.

"So that's a no then?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Okay." he said sounding disappointed.

Thank god we arrived at the charity place then. Evert told us to go and get chanced and pushed us to a chancing room with our clothes. It was just a room with a mirror and a sofa and no curtains or anything to hide behind. I looked at the pile of clothes and saw that I had to chance pretty much everything except my boxers.

"How convenient." I said bitterly.

"What is?" Justin asked next to me.

"This! This whole damn thing! Sharing a limo, making us chance it the same room...This is fucking unbelievable." Justin only looked at me mouth open.

"I get the limo but I don't get this whole dressing room thing." he said honestly confused.

"He is making us get naked, hoping that we see each other without clothes and then just be unable to take the sexual tension and just fuck right here!" I cried out. He stared me and I just huffed and took my shirt off. Now he was staring at my bear chest. Magnificent.

"He?" he asked still staring at my chest.

"Justin. My eyes are up here." I said. His eyes snapped and he blushed.

"Oh right. Yeah umm. Sorry." he said and lifted his shirt above his head. Like that was the normal thing to do right now. I shook my head and pulled my belt open and it made a loud " _cling_ " sound. Justin looked up just as I opened my button and zipper. I pulled my jeans down and I looked up and saw Justin blush furiously. He met my eyes but quickly looked away, fumbling with his belt.

"Oh my god Justin, it's not like this is the first time you see a guy naked." I said and he looked at me, getting even redder.

"Oh c'mon, it's been a while since I got laid! It's not my fault, it's my hormones and then you are there half naked and looking all hot and sexy and eatable and your pelvis bones showing and it's horrible." he babbled on and gestured towards me. I stared at him my eyes wide open.

"What?" I croaked out. It seemed like it hit Justin what he just said and he opened his mouth to talk but then closed it again.

"Nothing..." he squeaked out sounding like a mouse. I stared at him a while and he was trying to open his belt. I leaned down and took my shoes off. When I looked up I saw that he was still trying to open his belt. It looked like he was really struggling and I noticed that he was avoiding using his thumb.

"What's wrong with your finger?" I asked. He looked up and showed me his thumb.

"Nothing, I was just cutting bread yesterday and accidentally cut me finger. It's fine, really." he said waved his hand like it was nothing. It really wasn't "nothing", he had a deep cut in his finger and it looked really nasty. It must have been at least two centimeters deep and it wasn't healing properly.

"That is not fine Justin. It looks like it's getting infected. " I said and reached to take his hand on mine to examine it better. I heard him take sharp breath in but I ignored it. His finger looked really bad, It was red and I was pretty sure it was leaking something that wasn't blood.

"Okay it's getting infected. We need to clean it like yesterday." I said and glanced around and saw a first aid kit. I walked over and took the whole thing from the wall.

"Okay sit down." I said and gestured towards the sofa. He nodded and sat down and I sat next to him. The sofa was quite small, like it was made for one and a half people, so our legs were pressed together. He was still wearing his jeans, but I was only wearing my boxers. I took his hand on mine and opened the first aid kit. I searched around a bit but then found a small plastic bottle that said "disinfection". I took that and a small piece of bandage, wet it and then looked at Justin. He smiled at me shyly I noticed that his hand was shaking.

"This is gonna sting a bit." I warned.

"Oh I'll be finouch!" he cried out in the middle of a word when I pressed the bandage to his finger. His hand jerked when he tried to pull it away but I held on tight.

"What was that again?" I asked teasing when he relaxed. He chuckled and I smiled at him.

"I'll just clean this up and then I'll put a bandage on it." I said and wiped the cut. He was biting his lip hard while I cleaned it I felt sorry for him.

"I know it hurts." I said and smiled. "Surfing isn't the safest sport, so this is familiar to me. Just focus on something else." I continued and smiled. He nodded and then looked me deep in the eyes. He seemed to calm down significantly, his shoulder coming down from his ears, his other hand unclenched. I finished cleaning and took out some fresh clean bandages. I first putted a plaster on it and then wrapped a white bandage around his thumb.

"You are all done. Just chance the bandage tonight and again tomorrow evening. It should be fine." I said and closed the first aid kit.

"Thanks. " he said and looked at his thumb.

"You are welcome." I said and got up to put the kit back.

"So, what did you think about?" I asked curious.

"What?"

"I told you to focus on something else, what was it?" I explained.

"Oh...It was...umm...You" he said and looked down.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Sorry." he said and looked up, biting his lip.

"No it's umm...Fine." I said took the shirt I was supposed to wear.

"Okay." he said and got up. His thumb was around three times bigger with the bandage and he was trying to get his belt open, but not quite succeeding.

"Let me help." I said and walked closer.

"Oh no it''s fine." he said and looked at me uncertainly.

"You can't open it by yourself. Sorry to crush your ego but that is just the truth." I said and flailed his hands away. He looked at me biting his lip again but let me put my hands on his belt buckle.

"Not like this is my first time." I said and he blushed. I opened the belt and when I was about to move away, he put his hand on top of mine. I looked up and saw his brown beauties that I always liked so much. His eyebrows were burrowed up and he looked like he was begging me for something.

He squeezed my hand and opened his mouth.

"Please just. Read the poem." he said and I felt like I was drowning in his eyes.

"Please." he whispered in a low raspy voice that made me shiver,

"I umm. I..." I fumbled over my words and my eyes dropped on his tattoo on his chest. I was always a sucker for guys with tattoos.

"I umm. " I really needed air and space and something that wasn't Justin's spicy and hot after shave mixed with his own softer body scent.

"We should go already." I said and stepped back. His hold on my hand tightened and I looked at his face. He looked like he was battling with himself between bending down and kissing me or just turning away. Seconds passed and then he let go of my hand.

"Okay." he said and looked away. Then there was shouting from outside our dressing room door.

"No no you can't go in there you idiot! They are doing I mean they cannot be disturbed!" I heard Evert yell. Then the door opened and a strange man looked in. His eyes widened when he saw that we were bot half naked.

"Oh god I am so sorry, I thought you were done already-"

"What part of "you cannot disturb them" don't you understand?" I heard Evert yell and then saw him running to the door. The strange guy looked at him scared and looking at Evert's face, he should be.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ålström, we are just running late and-"

"I do not care, close the door and make sure that no one, I mean  _no one_  opens that door before they come out. Okay? Understood?" The man nodded and quickly closed the door.

"Great. A strange man saw me naked." I huffed and started to put my jeans on. Justin laughed and did the same. Couple minutes later we got out and Evert was waiting for us outside.

"Okay we have to move like now, so Cody go with Tom here and Justin with me." he said and urged me with a blond tall guy and pushed Justin to the opposite direction.

"So?" Evert asked me as soon as Cody was far away enough.

"So what?" I asked confused.

"What happened?" he asked exited.

"Nothing." I said and put my hands on my pockets.

"What? What do you mean nothing?" he asked.

"I tried okay! I asked if I could read the poem and he said no and then we got undressed and he noticed my cut and cleaned it and put a bandage and then we had a moment but I didn't want to kiss him because I didn't want to ruin it again." I said and kept my eyes on the ground. Evert walked next to me, facing me and while I talked, his face fell.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"That is not good enough! You should have tried harder or just shouted the poem at him if you had to!" he said, walking sideways now

"What? First I tried too hard and now I should have done more? You make no sense." I said and shook my hand.

"Oh god. Well nothing we can do about it now. Let's just see how the next thing goes.." he muttered to himself.

"The next what?" I asked and we reached the karaoke place I was gonna be the host for the next two hours.

"You'll see. Read the info." he said and walked off. I was left there standing with and older man.

In the course of the next hour, he taught me how to use the karaoke equipment and told me what to do. The idea was that the fans could pay a small amount of money and then pick a song and then sing it. It was an interesting hour, I can say that. Most of them picked a love song and sang them to me and I nodded and smiled politely.. Then there were the more umm. Braver ones, who did more sexy songs and touched themselves in very suggestive matter. Songs like "I Just Had Sex". "I Want To Make Love To You", and "I Want To Fuck You" were on the list and I didn't quite know what to do with my hands or face or the rest of my body, so I kinda just sat there and hoped it would be over soon. Most of them were sweet and I gave autographs and hugged them they were great.

Cody was meeting his fans and his little booth was 10 meters from my karaoke station, so I got to watch him greet his fans. He seemed to love every second of it. He was smiling and talking with the fans and it made me smile widely. One time he caught me smiling and staring and he gave me a small wave and a smile. I waved back happily.

Two hours passed rather quickly. I met some awesome fans and really enjoyed myself. I secretly watched Justin host the karaoke. He seemed to like what he was doing and his fans too.

"Okay now next the stage will be rocked by Jana from German ! Come here Jana. " he talked in to the mic and signaled to a pretty girl with glasses and a beautiful smile and glasses. She was wearing a red dress and she quickly nodded and hurried to stand next to Justin. He put his arm around her shoulders and interviewed her.

"So, how are you feeling Jana?"

"Very fine!" she said happily.

"Have you ever sang karaoke before?"

"No, not really." she chuckled.

"So what got you to sing now?" Justin asked. She blushed a bit but said:

"I wanted to sing a love song." she said and I smiled.

"Ooh, is this song meant for someone?" Justin asked and laughed.

"Yea, kinda." she said blushing.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Justin asked, lowering his voice conspiracily..

"Umm well. It's actually for two guys." she said and smiled brightly at Justin.  
"Oh wow. "

"Yeah. It's for you and Cody. Well Codstin, as we call you guys."

That was when I almost chocked on...Well I don't know what, probably on my own breathing. Justin mirrored my expression, but the difference was that every eye was on him now. Well when I looked around I saw that everyone were glancing from me to him. I caught Justin's eye and he blinked and mouthed a small "what?" and then turned back to the girl. She smiled widely, like she was very happy about what just happened.

"So, can I sing now?" she asked smiled even wider when Justin stared at her a second before answered.

"Yeah umm sure. Yeah...Sure. This is Jana from Germany with the song..." Justin announced and stared at the computer screen which showed who was singing and was. He stared at it and then the girl spoke.

"Can You Feel The Love Tonight? That's what I requested." she said and smiled sweetly. I was laughing so hard at Justin's expression and the way the girl acted like this whole thing just happened by coincidence and that she was the most innocent thing on this earth.

"Yeah yeah. That exactly. Thank you Jana. So here is Jana and "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" he blurted out quickly and blushing hid behind the computer screen and put the song on. He glanced at me and I laughed again. He smiled and I smiled back.

The rest of the time went flying by. What felt like two minutes, was an hour and then Evert came and told me it was time to move to another booth. I nodded, thanked the fans and followed him.

"Did you like it?" he asked, making small talk.

"Yeah it was really fun." I said.

"You are gonna like the next one." he said and smiled. I nodded and smiled back.

"Here it is. Just sit behind the table and remember to take the money and put in that box, when given to you." he said and smiled.

"Okay cool."

The booth was consistent from a table with four seats on it. I saw that there were already two other people sitting on behind the table and that I was the only one left. There was an empty seat on the middle and next to me on the right sat Harry Styles, and on my right was Zayn Malik. I greeted them and wondered why the hell I was here, with all these superstars. I turned to Evert and whispered furiously at him.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"What do you mean? Just sit down."

"No no I won't!"

"You can of course stand if you feel that that suits you better-"

"Evert" Harry  _freaking Styles_ is sitting next to me! He is from One Direction!"

"I am very aware, so could you sit-"

"No Zayn Malik is sitting there for fucks sake! What the hell am I doing here! I'm nobody!"

"No you aren't. You are Cody freaking hot Simpson and you will sit down now and use your Aussie accent to woo everyone." he said and dragged me on the booth and sat me down.

"But but-"

"No buts, Everyone, this is Cody Simpson, say hi." he said and left me to the wolves. I looked at Harry and he smiled at me me and extended his hand

"Hey mate! I'm Harry." he said and I nervously shook his hand.

"Hey, Cody."

"Nice to meet you Cody! That's our Zayn over there." he said and introduced me.

"Hey. I'm very aware of who you are" I laughed nervously.

"Oh don't be nervous. We are just people like you. We understand each other quite well, being in the public eye you know." Harry said with his thick British accent. I smiled and shook hands with everyone. After that I felt a lot better.

"And you have no reason to feel small. Like c'mon, you are sixteen and you have a six pack and blond eyes and angels voice. It should be me intimidated by you." Harry said and smiled his crooked smile.

"Oh c'mon Hazza leave him alone. Sorry about him, he is like a rabbit sometimes. Flirting with everything that moves." I heard Zayn say next to me. I turned and smiled at him, blushing from Harry's words.

"Hazza stop it, you made him blush! You are unbelievable." Zayn said to Harry.

"That's what I've been told." Harry said and smiled widely.

"Never mind him, he is a bit odd." Zayn whispered at me.

"Hey I heard that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh shut up already, will ya!"

I could only smile at their exchange. I then saw the security guard open the little gate and let fans in. They chose a line which led to the person they wanted to meet. I heard nervous and excited laughs and girls giggling and talking to their friends. A teenage girl came to my line and I recolonized her from the karaoke.

"Jana right?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah that's right. So nice to meet you!" she said and gave me money. I looked at the bill, not understanding what to do with it.

"You are supposed to take the money and put it on that box with your name on it." I heard Harry say from next to me. I looked at him and he pointed a small metal box next to me and indeed, on the side there was written "Cody Simpson" with golden letters.

"Oh right! Thanks!" I said and smiled at him. He had a brunette girl in front him and he was giving her an autograph. I turned back to my girl and smiled at her.

"So where do you want it?" I asked her.

"Well isn't it quite obvious? There's not so many places you can take it" she asked chuckling.

"Well umm of course there are." I laughed at her.

"Umm like where?" she asked confused.

"Well if you don't like the traditional one, there's always arms, stomach, back, lower back, legs. I've done pretty much anything." She looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"Really? You do that? Often?"

"Yeah, pretty much every time I get asked. Then there's always the more unusual places like boobs and butt, but I do what they want me to." I said. She looked at me little disgusted, but kinda turned on.

"You do it on the ass?" she asked.

"Yeah. Some people are in to that so. I just want them to be happy." I said and smiled.

"Ookay. Well I would like the traditional mouth, if that's okay with you." she said and it was my turn to be confused now.

"Okay, the mouth is then. Do you have a pen?" I asked when I didn't spot any on the table.

"A pen? What do you need a pen for?" she asked confused.

"For the autograph of course. That's why you are here." I laughed.

"No actually I am not. This is a charity kissing booth." she said. I looked at her my eyes wide.

"What?" I croaked out. "A kissing booth?"

"Yeah. You are supposed to kiss her. That's what kissing booths are for. The fans give you money and you kiss them." Harry explained from next to me. I looked at her my mouth open, totally baffled.

"Like this." he said and the next fan stepped forwards. She gave him the money, leaned down and kissed him on the lips. I looked at them like they were aliens.

"It's easy. Money, kiss, next." Harry continued and smiled at the next girl.

"A kissing booth?" I rasped out.

"Yeah. What did you think?" Harry asked.

"Umm well. Just a normal meet and greet?" I said and everyone started laughing.

"So you...you..you didn't know?" Harry said between his laughs.

"No! No one told me!" That just made everyone on the table and the fans laugh even harder.

"Oh boy. This is hilarious! Oh my god!" Harry said and rested his head on the table, his shoulders shaking.

"It is not!" I tried but it actually was, so I gave in and laughed with everyone. It was quite hilarious. Harry patted me on the back kept on laughing.

"Oh Cody, you are awesome!" he exclaimed. I laughed even more. Once the laughter had died down, the girl asked me:

"So, can I get the kiss? It's totally okay if you don't want to."

"No it's fine, really. This whole thing just caught me off guard. " I laughed.

"Come here." I signaled the girl and got on my feet. She smiled shyly and blushed, so I waved for her to come closer. She slowly did and I cupped her face with my hand and pressed my lips on hers. She made a surprised sound, and I kept kissing her. Little later I pulled back to see that she was as red as it gets. She muttered a thank you, turned and left.

"Wow, You really gave the girl what she paid for." Harry said.

"Like you are the one to talk, you just snogged that guy's heart out." Zayn said and I laughed.

"He was cute!" Harry defended and earned a whip to the head from Zayn.

"Not as cute as me huh huh?" Zayn said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, totally not. Ever, never." Harry said and to my surprise leaned in and kissed Zayn on the mouth. Zayn did the same and all I could do was lean back on my chair to get out from the way. When they separated, I stared at them my eyes wide.

"Don't look so surprised! We are yesterdays news!" Harry exclaimed.

"I think we just scarred Cody for life. First the kissing booth and then this..." Zayn continued.

"Wow you guys..You guys date?" I asked baffled.

"Yep."

"But but...You are kissing other people in front of each other!"

"Yup."

"How does that work?" I asked suddenly interested and it made them laugh.

"We trust and love each other so much. I know that Harry wouldn't ever cheat on me, ever. He knows that I wouldn't be able to live through that." Zayn said and looked in to Harry's eye fondly.

"Yeah it's the same with me. Plus he will never find anyone that shags him better than I do ouch!" that was when Zayn smacked Harry again, but with a caring look on his face.

"Wow." was all I managed to say. I was quiet for a while and did some new customers. When I had gathered my thoughts I asked them.

"How did you learn to trust each other? I mean...Was that trust ever broken?" They looked at each other and I saw on their faces that something had happened.

"Yeah, it was broken one time. I was her and Harry was in Australia, both doing our promo things. I got lonely and very drunk and...things escalated. " Zayn said in a small voice.

"How..how did you guys work it out?" They enhanced looks that were a lot happier now.

"It took a while. But we realized that we love each other so much that one mistake can't ruin us what we have. It takes time and effort. And a lot of make up sex." Harry said and dodged nearly Zayn's hand that came to smack him. They laughed and Zayn ruffled his curls.

"Why are you asking?" Harry questioned when I had a thoughtful expression on.

"For no reason...I just..." I faded out when my eyes met Justin on the crows. He was laughing and hugging a fan and his eyes were sparkling and his smile wide and happy.

"He did something bad, didn't he?" Zayn asked following my gaze to Justin. I quickly looked away from him, but didn't answer.

"It's that bad?" he said in a lower voice this time. I just kissed my next fan and stayed quiet. The line moved slowly because security had to make sure that no one was carrying anything dangerous, so we got a new fan every minute or so.

"Yeah." I finally sighed.

"Was it his fault?"

"Yeah."

"So, what did he do?" Harry asked.

"He umm. Well it's really complicated. " I said and avoided their burning gazes

"So? Spill it out." Harry said. I l tried to ignore his gaze but instead was left there fidgeting.

"I'm not gonna stop until you tell me."

"You should listen to him. He is as stubborn as they come." Zayn from next to me. I waited for the next fans to come and go before I took a deep breath in and talked.

"Well there's this guy Evert that I hung out with and then it turned out that Justin knew him and that they used to shag and he didn't tell me and he said that it didn't matter but it does! It does right? And then there was this huge fight and then I found out that they loved each other far back and then Evert's dad tried to ruin Justin's career and then Justin found out and got really mad because he thought that Evert helped him and then they broke up. And now I've been ignoring him and he sang love songs so I threw books at him and then he sent me stuff and I drowned his MP3 player and the he stripped and I wrote cheater in his back and sent him naked on the hallway. And umm.. Yea that's it."

That caused everyone to go very quiet and stare at me. Harry had a thoughtful expression on.

"So did you shag Evert?"

"No. "

"Did you do anything with him?"

"Well yeah, we went on a date and cuddled but nothing else. And that was after Justin broke up with me!" I defended. Harry was still looking somewhere far away.

"Yes, it does matter that he didn't tell you. Do they still love each other?"

"I don't know. I guess not. Justin has been repeating that he only wants me, but how the hell can I trust him now?"

"You threw books at him?"

"Yeah."

"And drowned his MP3 player?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay I'm the most interested about this stripping thing. Did he really strip for you? Was it hot?"

"Shut up Zayn, this is serious."

"And he said that he was sorry and that he only wants you?" Harry continued.

"Yes."

"Are you still mad at him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Umm well yea...I guess."

He was silent a while, kissed his next fan and then turned to me.

"Okay so this is the deal. You made him work for it, you got him to apologize and he says that he only wants you. I can bet on my life that he will never ever do anything like that again. And they ways he keeps looking at you, I can bet mine and Zayn's life on it too. He only  _want you Cody_. It so obvious. He is suffering so bad and all he wants to do is make this whole stupid thing up to you. And that means a lot of make up sex and a lot off buying you gifts. So if I was you, I'd forgive him. " he said and then turned to his next fan.

"Yeah, Harry The Man has spoken. And I agree with him." Zayn said from next to me.

"Wow." was all I managed to get out.

Evert came to pick me up after the karaoke thing.

"So what's the next thing?" I asked him excited.

"You are gonna kiss Cody." I stopped on my tracks and stared at him

"What?"

"You heard me. Your next mission is to kiss Cody. Right now."

"What?"

"Oh c'mon snap out of it. We have to make you look hot." he said and dragged me back to the dressing rooms.

"Okay what what what is going?" I asked but was only slammed through the door.

"Okay first, go brush your teeth. I'll pick clothes for you." he said and pushed me towards the toilet. I did as I was told, found a tooth brush – that was new and I a packet – and started brushing.

"Whot ifs goingg onn?" I asked him

"Shus and brush. All you need to know now." I huffed and finished. When I walked back he threw clothes at me.

"Put those on. Now." Evert said. There was a white dressing shirt, suit jacket and jeans. I nodded and put them on. When I was buttoning it up he stopped me.

"No, leave like four buttons open." he said. I looked at him but did as I was told.

"And for your hair. We need that kind of just shagged look so, put your head down." he said. I stared at him so he grabbed me from the neck and pushed my head towards the floor.

"Hey!"

"You are just so slow sometimes." he said and I heard a cork snap open.

"Are you gonna rape me?" I asked. He chuckled and said:  
"No, only your hair. Stay down." he said and ran his fingers through my hair with geely fingers.

"Okay up." he said and then corrected the hair do a bit. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked hot. My shirt was open, showing my collar bones, and chest, my hair was a mess, but a good, really hot mess. I nodded in agreement.

"Now go go go." he said and rushed me out from the door.

"Okay so Cody is in the kissing booth, so get in the line, give him like 50 dollars and kiss the life out of him." he instructed while we walked.

"There's a kissing booth?" I asked.  
"Yeah. It was my idea." he said and walked so fast that I had to do these little sprints to keep up.

"Wow. That is an excellent idea."

"I know. Okay here we are, the second one is Cody's line. Look here." he said and I turned towards him. He lifted my chin and sprayed spicy perfume at my neck.

"Wow. That smells really good." I said and sniffed the air.

"I know. I use it when I want to get laid. It works every time." he said and smiled.

"Okay good luck. Now go." he said and pushed me in the line. There was about three girls in front of me and I nervously waited. Cody didn't see me and I was happy he didn't. Two girls, I counted and took a shaky breath in. My phone beeped and I took it out and saw a message from Evert.

" _Say something flirty to him."_ it said and I smiled. Suddenly it was my turn and saw Cody sitting at the table, talking with Harry Styles. He wasn't looking at me, so I took one last deep breath in and walked towards him.

- _Cody-_

"Oh no you didn't!" I cried out to Harry.

"Yes we did!" Behind the stage while the concert was still going!" they exclaimed and laughed.

"What can I get with fifty bucks?" came a raspy voice and then a fifty dollar bill was in front of me. I looked up and what I saw, was pure sex. I was pretty sure that an sex angle had just fallen from heaven. And so did everyone else. The whole table had gone silent and every eye was on the guy in standing in front of me.

Justin had his shirt buttoned open so down that I thought it would be the same just to take it off. Like now. And his hair...Oh my dear lord. It was all messy and pure sex and he was biting his lip. I stared at him for a long while until Harry poked me in the ribs.

"Go ahead Cody, give the guy what he wants." he said and winked. I looked down at the bill.

"It's only five dollars." I croaked out and cursed my voice that seemed to be laying somewhere far away. He smiled wickedly and made my stomach turn and put his hands on the table and leaned closer.

"Then you'll just have to give me some extra." he said in a low raspy voice and I almost came in my pants right there.

"O-okay. I-I can do that. " I said and the smell hit me. It was spicy and soft and it twirled around me like a beautiful melody. It wrapped around me and made me shiver. I had closed my eyes at some point and hastily opened them again.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Justin asked. I didn't answer, only got up so fast that my chair fell down behind me. I grabbed him from the neck and pulled him violently closer. I crushed my lips on his and dig my nails in to his skin. He made a low moan that just went straight down to my dick and I kissed him harder. I pushed my tongue past his soft lips and devoured his mouth. I battled with his tongue and ther was no way I was gonna let him take control. I searched every corner of his mouth and pulled him closer. The stupid table was between us and then just simply climbed over it, keeping our lips locked and our tongues touching. He helped me over and then lifted me on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and cupped his face with my hands. Our breaths came out out in fast short gasps and we were sharing the air. He put me down to sit on the table and ran his hand up my tight. I moaned shamelessly and eared a small "oh god" from him. His hand crept up my tight and was almost at it's goal when there was someone talking.  
"Hey hey guys? I've been trying to coucgh politely for the past five minutes but seriously. No matter how hot that is, there are children here." I heard Harry's voice. I smiled in to the kiss and we slowed down. After a while I just rested my head against his and looked in to his eyes.

"Thank you." I heard Harry say.

"Oh shut up Harry, they are having a moment." Zayn said but I was sure I heard them kiss. Justin pecked and nibbled on my lips and I was ready to do it right here on the table.

"Oh god please stop or I we'll do it right here, no matter if there are children or not." I whispered shakily. I felt his grip tighten on my legs, like he was gathering all his control and then moved away.

"Okay. I'll wait for you." he said and took a step back. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in to one last passionate kiss. Then he pulled away and exited the line.

"Wow, that was quite a show." Harry said. I turned around and, slid across the table and sat back on my seat.

"Well what can I say. The guy gave me forty five bucks extra."

Author's Notes:

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? 9 250 WORDS?+?+++? WHAT!

Okay I don't even know. Please tell me what you thinkkkk? I'm not sure about this one :)

Love you ALL.

Twitter -neongiraffeblog

Tumblr -neongiraffeblog

neongiraffeblog

. I

 


	24. An NTD

Chapter 24; An NTD

We were still sitting at the booth, all thought it was already closed. We were waiting for someone to come and tell us where to go next but because we were too lazy and it was a nice conversation, we didn't go and ask anyone.

"He did? Forty five bucks? But still, that was worth way more than forty five bucks." Harry exclaimed and I just laughed.

"Oh shut up, you are just jealous because we can't do that." Zayn said and rolled his eyes. Harry only huffed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Oh now he's moping! Just remember that this whole thing was your idea!" Zayn said smiling.

"Okay what the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked confused, making Zayn smile wickedly.

"Well little Harry here thought it would be a great idea to do an NTD. " Zayn said. That made me even more confused.

"An NTT?"

"No, NTD, a No Touching Day. It's where you are not allowed to touch your partner for certain amount of time." Zayn explained.

"And how is that a good idea in any way?" I asked.

"That's what i thought. And what he is thinking right now." Zayn said and nodded where Harry was sitting.

"I read that it would be a nice change and and spice up your sex life! And you didn't tell him the whole thing." he defended.

"Wait what there's more?" I asked and glanced between Zayn and Harry. They smiled at each other and then Harry leaned closer.

"Yes there is. There are rules. First one is that you obviously can't touch each other. Secondly, it's not just a day, it's more of a seducing competition. You can touch each other, but only to try to make the other one give in. For example, I can kiss his neck and try to make him give in, but he can't touch me while I'm trying to seduce him. If he does touch me and give in and we end up having sex, he loses and I win. The prize is that you can make the other do anything you want. So basically, you are trying to get the other one have sex with you and try to avoid getting seduced yourself. So the rules are that if the other is trying to seduce you, you can't touch them and vise versa. And you can't touch on the daily basis, like no hugging or cuddling or good night kisses or anything " Harry explained. I thought about it was silent for a while.

"So can you kiss normally?"

"No."

"But you did! Just a while ago!"

"Yeah well, that was our last one. Now the game is on." Harry said and winked to Zayn. He looked unimpressed and just raised his eyebrows.

"You are gonna have to do a lot better than that to make me fall in bed with you." he said and I chuckled. That got me thinking about bed and Justin and that got me blushing.

"I'm not the only one thinking about falling to bed here, am I?" Harry asked and nudged my shoulder. I blushed hard and looked down.

"Oh I was right!" Harry exclaimed and smiled widely.

"Give the boy a break. He just snogged the hottest guy I mean the second hottest guy in the world and haven't got laid in a while. Right Cody?" Zayn said and quickly corrected himself when Harry shot him an angry look.

"So how long has it been?" Harry asked curious.

"What? I am not gonna tell you!" I said shocked.

"Oh you are. So how long?" I blushed but answered.

"About like three weeks I guess-"

"Three weeks? Oh hell how did you survive? I mean in three weeks me and Zayn would have done it like 300 times-"

"Exaggerating a bit here are we?" Zayn cut Harry.

"Okay maybe but still, that is a long time right?"

"Yes it is. I do have to admit that." Zayn said and nodded. I fidgeted a bit but asked them anyway.

"Well umm we haven't actually done it but you know we have done other stuff and so does that count?"

"You haven't done what? You mean like full on sex with his dick in you ana-"

"Harry! C'mon! Sex is a beautiful thing, you can't talk about like that!" Zayn cried out and smacked Harry.

"Hey no touching!" Harry cried out.

"Oh believe me darling, there were no romantic thoughts behind that." Zayn said and made Harry narrow his eyes.

"Oh guys stop. So how long d'you thing you are gonna keep this up?" I asked them curious.

"Well when it comes to Zayn's stamina, very long and very quick recoveries like oooh man-"

"Harry shut the fuck up." Zayn snapped but his soft facial expression didn't quite match his words. They looked at each other fondly and I sighed dramatically.

"No you are not gonna start staring in to each others eyes dreamily, I am not watching that." I said and waved my hand in front of both of their faces. They seemed to snap out from it, which was a relief.

"Thank god." I muttered under my breath. " So how long are you gonna do this?" I asked them again. They looked at each other and then turned to me and spoke in unison.

"As long as it takes." I just chuckled at looked at them. Their faces didn't falter even the slightest bit.

"You..You are serious?"

"Yep." they said.

"I want to win." Harry said and Zayn nodded agreeing.

"Wow." was all I could say. They just laughed and patted my back.

"Hey guys, time to chance the station. Harry, Zayn with Tom and Cody, come with me." I suddenly heard Evert say from behind me. I turned around and smiled. Harry and Zayn got up and I followed their lead and we shook hands.

"It was nice meeting you. Could we exchange numbers?" Harry asked.

"Oh you haven't been allowed to touch me for ten minutes and now you are already asking other guys numbers? Wow impressing." Zayn said and Harry only gave him a pointed look, asking if he was serious.

"Umm yea sure. Just dial your number and I'll call you." I said and smiled. Once we all had each others numbers, we said goodbye and they went with some guy and I walked with Evert. He kept glancing me and I knew that he wanted me to tell how it went with Justin, but I refused to say anything.

"So..." he started. I only smiled to myself, knowing that he wanted to know so badly but he would just have to work for it.

"So?" I answered.

"So..." he said and looked at me.

"Do you want to know something, or is "so" just your new favorite word?" I asked him innocently and smiled. He closed his mouth and squeezed it in to a tight line. I saw how he was battling with himself, whether to try to make me say it, or just give up and ask. I knew that there was no way I would let him win and just blurt everything out. He looked at me a while longer and then decided.

"Oh just tell me!" he exclaimed and I just laughed.

"Okay okay! I'll tell you!" I said and threw my hands in the air. He stopped walking and turned to face me, staring me so intently that it was almost scary.

"He came to my booth." I said. He looked at me his eyebrows raised and his stare was getting even scarier.

"He kissed me...?" I tried but he kept staring at me.

"Could you not like stare at me so scarily, you are freaking me out." I asked and started walking again.

"Seriously? That's all you're giving me?" he asked and took couple quick steps and caught up with me.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked him confused.

"Did he look hot? Was it a good kiss? Was there tongue? Did he turn you on, was there like dry humping?" he listed like I should have known that already. I stopped walking and looked at him to decide if he was serious.

"Yes, he did look hot, yes it was a very good kiss, yes there was tongue and no there was no dry humping."

"There totally was dry humping." he stated.

"There wasn't!"

"Oh shut up, I know Justin and when a guy looks like that and haven't been getting laid for like a month now, there is always dry humping." he said with a cocky grin.

I tried to argue, but nothing came out so I just started walking again.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed and did a small victory jump in the air. I didn't even bother answering. There was a moment of silence and we kept walking.

"So..." he started again.

"Again with the "so's"?"

"Yes okay fine, I'll cut to the case; are you gonna have sex tonight?" he said. My head snapped to look at him and then I glanced around to see if anyone heard that. No one was looking at us oddly so I thought I was safe.

"Keep it down will you?"

"Sex is a perfectly normal-"

"Oh you are not giving me the sex-is-perfectly-normal-and-beautiful-thing talk. No. Way" I stopped him mid sentence. He smiled widely and patted me on the back.

"Okay fine. But are you?" he pushed.

"I don't know! Maybe? I don't know?"

"Do you want to? Are you getting tired of your right hand?" he asked and I just looked at him my mouth open.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. So are you gonna do it tonight?" he repeated.

"Well I do have my umm...Needs and now that things are better between us, it might mean that we might be umm...Physically active." I finished.

"Needs? Physically active? What are you, the president?" he chuckled.

"Well unlike you and Harry, I do not like to discuss my sex life in public with a loud voice." I shot.

"Oh your words hurt me Cody dear. No not really. I just want to know, so that if you do decide be physically active, that I can give you some advice." he said and stopped.

I stopped too and looked at him.

"What kind of advice?" I asked reservedly.

"Well how much do you know about sex with a guy?" he asked. I looked down and sighed.

"Well not much..." He only smiled and took my by the hand and sat me down on a nearby wooden table.

"I mean, I do know what goes where and stuff but I'm not...Good at it." I said and avoided his eyes.

"That is a good start. And that's why you have me, I'm gonna make you so good that he'll be begging for more even after the tenth time." he said and smiled reassuringly.

"So you know the basics, but we have to make you comfortable in bed. And what I would suggest, is let Justin do all the work, but be still in control." he explained. My face told exactly as I felt - I had no idea what he was talking about.

"So basically, you sit down –or lay down in this case - and let him make you feel good. But not let him take the control. You are not submitting, you will tell him that you are the boss now and he will understand, but he will do all the work. Does that clear it out?" he asked.

"Yes, I guess. But..how do I do that?" I asked.

"It's easy. You need to be dominant, tell him what you want and that you want it now. He will think that it's so hot, you dominating him and almost faint right there. And he deserves to work for it with then way he's been acting lately." he said and combed his hair out from his eyes.

"Ookayy...So how do I do that again?" He smiled and winked and then leaned closer like he had a big secret to tell.

"You do dirty talk." he whispered.

"What?" I whispered as loud as I could but still keeping it as a whisper. "I do dirty talk? I can't talk dirty! I'm not even remotely sexy!" I whispered furiously. That made him stare at me his eyes wide and mouth open. He leaned back to sit straight and looked like he had a hard time trying to decide what to say.

"You...You are not even remotely sexy. What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked like I just told him that banged his mother.

"Yes...?" I drawled out scared.

"Cody Simpson. We need to have a conversation." he said and suddenly leaned back on the table towards me.

"We do?" I asked startled by his sudden movement.

"Yes. If you do not believe in yourself, Justin is not gonna buy this being dominant thing and that results in you not getting the best fucking shag in your life. Do you understand me?" he asked and suddenly reminded me of a general and I was the newbie solder who didn't know a thing about military life yet.

"Yes..?"

"What was that?" he asked loudly.

"Yes! I do get you!"

"Good. We have a lot of work to do, so you better listen up and do exactly as I tell you to. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. First we have to make you believe in yourself. Because you are so hot that when you walk in to a room, ninety percent of the guys and girl in the room will first have a heart attack and then go to the nearest toilet and wank for the rest of the day thinking about you." he said and I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What? What the hell are you-"

"Okay great. Now get up. We have around fifteen minutes to do this before you and Justin have to be in the next station so get your ass up and let's go." he said and before I even had time to process his words, he hauled me up from my arm and was dragging me away from the table.

The actual location was a park and my previous stations have all been right next to each other, so I haven't seen the rest of the park yet. Evert was dragging me past my kissing booth and across a small wooden bridge and forwards towards a bigger open area. Little booths just like mine had been scattered around with different celebs greeting and talking to their fans. It was late summer, slowly turning to autumn and whilst the grass was still green, the leafs in the threes had started to turn more in to the shades of yellow and orange.

With the fences surrounding the area it felt like we were at our own little world, where everyone were happy and in peace. The fences were about three or four meters high and made from thick wood, with a metal structure holding it up. The wood had been painted to look like a forest, making it feel like the park went on forever, no matter where you looked. I focused on the sounds and smells, taking in the fresh air and the quiet flow of the small river which flowed right in the middle of the park. Among the sounds of laughter, light wind and talk I could faintly catch the sound of a bird singing.

When we reached the open area, he dragged me next to a large water fountain that resembled a swan.

"Okay now we are gonna do a poll." he said and started to look around.

"What? Right here?"

"Yes. Hey you!" he yelled to a short girl walking past us. She turned to look at Evert and he walked to stand next to her. They talked a while and then the girl looked at me and nodded. They walked back to me and Evert smiled widely.

"So Jessica was it?"

"Yes." the girl answered.

"Okay Jessica, would you be so kind and tell if you think Cody here is hot." Evert asked and my eyes widened.

"Yes. Totally." she said and raked me with her eyes up and down.

"Would you have sex with him?" Evert asked and I tried to signal him with my eyes to shut the fuck up. He only smiled and looked at the girl.

"Hell yes." the girl said and smiled at me. I gave her a hesitant smile back, trying at least to be polite.

"Why do you think Cody is hot?" Evert asked her an I felt myself blushing. The girl looked me up down again and then answered smirking.

"He has really beautiful blue eyes. Very nice body. He looks like a funny guy." the girl said and I just hoped she was done some time soon.

"Very well. Thanks a lot Jessica!" Evert said, shook her hand and she was off. As soon as she couldn't hear us anymore, I jumped next to Evert to demand answers.

"What the hell was that?" I asked in a whisper, when in reality I meant "what the fuck do you think you are doing and if you don't tell me I'm gonna hang you from that water fountain from your balls in just a few short seconds." He just looked unimpressed, so I was pretty sure he didn't quite get my message.

"I told you, I'm making a poll"

"Yeah I got that but you failed to mention that it's about me!"

"In my defense, you didn't ask. And hey that's a great idea, let's name this poll "HHDYTCI"!" he said happily.

"The what?"

"How Hot Do You Think Cody Is – poll."

"What is up with these letter combinations today..." I muttered to myself.

"Okay next!" he said and bounced on the next person he saw.

"For fucks sake..." I muttered under my breath. This time it was a tall brown haired guy.

"Hello what's your name?" Evert asked.

"Tom."

"Okay Tom, we are doing a little survey here and it's called "How Hot Do You Think Cody Is." Would you care to tell us if you think Cody here is hot?" Evert spoke like there actually was a cameraman recording this.

"Yes I do." Tom said and smiled at me.

"Why so?"

"He has a really handsome face, blue eyes, cute nose, big lips. I can imagine when he smiles it would be totally hot." Tom said and kept smiling at me.

"So let's see it." Evert said this time talking to me.

"See what?" I asked warily.

"Your smile. " he said. "Now." he added when I opened my mouth to argue. I have to say, smiling under pressure is hard. Getting it to look natural is really hard, I would say nearly impossible. I tried it anyway, but was sure that it looked more like someone was squeezing my balls in their hand and then asking me to smile widely. It seemed to please Tom and Evert thought.

"I knew it." Tom said and raised one eyebrow at me and gave me a flirty smirk.

"Wouldn't mind to see that smile more. And that mouth too." he said and then Evert thanked him, turned him around by his shoulders and pretty much pushed him away.

"Great thanks it was nice meeting you Tom!" Evert said. Tom turned once more and smiled at me and did some hand and hip movements that made very clear just what he would like to see my mouth do.

"Oh my god Evert! Did you see that?" I asked as soon Tom got the hint and kept walking.

"Yes. This is getting a bit dangerous. Let's keep going. Hey you there!" he answered and talked to a blond girl. She was wearing so much make up that it made me wonder if it hurt her. Her eyebrows were really dark and thick and just very unnatural, there was so much eye make up and liner and eye shadow that I wondered how she kept her eyes open. All of that was finished by like five degrees too dark foundation, red lipstick and very very pink blush.

"Hello, what is your name?" Evert asked.

"I'm Jenny." she said while chewing a bubble gum.

"Okay Jenny, we are doing a survey here. Do you think Cody is hot?" Evert asked once again. She looked at me a second, then to my surprise took a stepped closer until she had crossed the line of personal place by like three steps and all I could smell was a strong perfume. She looked at my face and blew a bubble with her gum.

"Yes." she finally said.

"Okay good. Can you tell us why?" Evert asked and looked a bit confused himself. I made a mental note to really hang him by his balls. Then she lifted her hand and ran one finger from my cheek down to my collarbone. Her fake nail was really sharp and I fought not to move away from her and tensed my body. Don't show fear or the bear will attack you or something. She apparently read it differently, because she smiled and kept moving her finger down my chest.

"He has a very nice face. And his body." she said and opened her hand and pressed it against my chest. "very nice too." she said and smiled blew another bubble. Then she moved her hand down and I was so sure she was gonna take my dick from my pants and start playing with it right here and right now but gladly Evert ran in to my rescue.

"Okay thank you Jenny! You can go now thank you very very much!" he said and took her by the shoulders and guided her away from me. When she and perfume were gone Evert turned to look at me. I only gave him a pointed look.

"Sorry about that. But you get the point don't you?" he asked.

"What point? That if you go the street people will start to molest you? Yeah I got that point." I said sarcastically and raised my eyebrows.

"Oh my god I didn't think people came dafter than Justin. No, that was not the point, the point was that you were so hot that you make normal people want to molest you right in the open." he said with tone like I was a small child and he was telling me that you can't eat the door knob, it is not food.

"What? No! You are getting this all wrong! You just happened to pick the craziest people, it doesn't have anything to do with my hotness."

"Oh my dear lord Jesus and monkey butt"he cursed and turned around. Just when I was about to ask what he was doing, he stopped a guy with blond curls.

"Hello and excuse me. I am trying to make Cody here understand that in the hotness scale from 1 to 10 - one being not hot and then being burning hot - he is around 12, can you tell him that I'm right?" he said and I felt like dying.

The guy looked at me like all the others and then turned to Evert.

"No, I think you are wrong." he said and my head shot up from looking at my shoes.  
"See Evert see? I told you!" I said and was about to a victory dance when the guy continued speaking to Evert.

"I think he is around like 25 to be honest. " he said and I stopped on my tracks.

"What? I asked the same time that Evert laughed and patted the guys back.

"That's what I'm talking about. Can I ask you are gay?"

"No, but I would totally turn gay for him. I mean like seriously, the grass is so much greener in the other side." he said and eyed me.

"Thank you very much!"´Evert said and the guy walked away.

"See? You are totally hot and if you can't see it after that, I have no idea what I can do with you." he said and walked back next to me.. He glanced at his watch and cursed.

"Oh shit we have to fly. You are supposed to be in the next station like right now." he said and then he was dragging me again. After couple minutes we were in front of another booth which had a big sign saying "Meet & Greet Justin & Cody!" with big bold green letters. Justin was already sitting in the booth and waved happily when he saw us. Evert stopped me about ten meters from the booth and turned to me.  
"Okay, the game starts right now. Be very flirty, but don't let him do anything. Dirty talk. Be like very suggestive but without being too straight forward okay? Good now go." he blurted out and then pushed me towards the booth. I had absolutely no idea what I was supposed to. Not at all. I was super nervous and shaking when a guard let me enter the booth after checking my identity. When I stepped in I saw that Justin had turned around in his chair and was smiling at me widely.

"Hi honey!" he said and got up. I smiled and he walked in front of me and hugged me.

"I missed you." he whispered in to my ear while holding me tight.

"I missed you too." I whispered back and caught glimpse of Evert mouthing me "dirty talk" and then quickly moved away.

"I mean umm we should get back to work. Like really...hard work." Justin looked at me oddly but nodded.

"Yea sure, sit down." he said and waved towards on of the chairs. I saw Evert again mouthing me and with narrowing my eyes and focusing on his lips I managed to figure out that he said "in control". I nodded and then looked at Justin again.

"No! I mean umm you first! I am telling you so!" His eyebrows raised and he looked very confused.

"Umm okaayy. I will sit down first if that's what you want." he said and indeed sat down looking at me oddly.

"Yes! That is what I want!" I exclaimed and tried to sound confident and dominant.

"Okay umm well are you gonna sit down?" he asked and I saw the slightest smile ghost in his lips. I battled against being dominant and not letting him make fun of me but then I realized that I really did have to sit down.

"Yes I am. Right now!" I said and stomped on the chair rather violently. The chair made a whining noise so jumped quickly up in the fear that it was gonna break. I looked at the chair and then at Justin and then back at the chair. He looked like he was gonna burst out laughing any second now and I felt like I could just disappear somewhere really far.

"Umm do you want another chair? I can go and get one if you want one." Justin said smirking.

"No I'm fine! Totally good!" I said and sank on the chair and tried to hide my face behind anything. To my rescue came the big info magazine thing about the event that Evert told us to read. It was lying on the table so I quickly grabbed it and opened it from a random page. To my delight the magazine was really quite big and it hid my face very well, so I avoided looking at Justin as much as possible and just kept my eyes on the page. I took a moment to mentally abuse myself very harshly.

"Cody? Are you okay?" I heard Justin speak.

"What totally! Never been better!" I chirped from behind the magazine.

"You sure? You seem a little...odd."

"Yep totally good!" I said with way too cheery voice.

"Ookaay. If you say so. I was thinking that we could maybe you know-"

"Did you know that this is the tenth time this charity has been organized?" I interrupted him because I was sure that he was suggesting that something sexual and then I would have to be dominant and can you see how well that part was going?

"What? Oh umm no I didn't know. Anyways I thought after this thing we could go and-"

"Wow there are mascots here? I didn't see any did you?"

"Umm no I didn't. Like I was saying-"

"And they give candy to kids and balloons! I want a balloon!" I exclaimed like candy and balloons were the best thing this whole world had to offer.

"Cody?" Justin asked and tried to move the magazine which was covering my face. I jerked back and didn't realize that I was already sitting on the edge of the seat and felt myself falling towards the ground. I closed my eyes and tried to find something to hold on to and stop the falling. Just before I hit the floor, I heard a loud scraping noise and then an arm wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes bit by bit and saw Justin's face about three centimeters away from me. I looked past him and saw that the loud scraping noise came from his chair, which was now on the floor. He must have gotten up really quick and accidentally kicked his chair in the process. How he managed to catch me before I hit the ground, I had no idea.

I looked in to his brown eyes and saw that there was a slight touch a panic in his face left.

"I umm. Thanks." I croaked out and tried to smile.

"You are welcome. You should really be more careful. " he said and smiled. Then his face fell to my lips and I saw him gulp loudly. His lips parted and I saw his chest rise on and lower. His eyes slowly made their way back to my eyes and really slowly his tongue darted out, his teeth bit on it, before he pushed his tongue forward, slid past his lower lip, curled around it and using his tongue he pulled his lower lip between his teeth. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"he is gonna kiss right now and I have to be dominant and how do you kiss someone dominantly?" I panicked inside my head.

"Yeah totally I should thanks anyway." I said and gripped the table and lifted myself up, so Justin had move up too.

"It's okay. I'm glad you are okay." he said and ran a hand through his hair.

"do I have to like pull his hair in bed to be in charge and show who is the boss? I don't wanna do that ! Oh my god I can't do this..."

He lifted his chair from the floor and sat back on it. I noticed how he moved the chair closer than it was before it fell. I took a deep breath in and focused on the magazine again, this time I kept it on the table in front of me.

Suddenly I felt a hot breath against my skin, starting from near my ear and then sliding over my cheek. Then I felt Justin rest his head on my shoulder.

"What interesting facts are you reading now?" he asked. I was distracted so badly by his breathing caressing my skin that I took me awhile to realize that it was a question.

"Oh yeah umm nothing. Just basic stuff about the event." I said and felt how my cheeks were getting hot.

"Oh really? Care to read me some?" he asked and frowned a bit.

"Umm okay sure." I said and started reading.

"This is the tenth time that this charity event has been organized and every year we have a different charity where were we try to collect money. Last year was our best year, we gathered around half a million euros for the oh." I read and suddenly felt Justin''s hand rest on my thigh under the table.

"The oh what?" he asked teasingly but didn't move his hand.

"The umm. The kids with cancer and for the hospitals treating them. This year we hope that ohngg." I read and then Justin slowly moved his hand up my thigh and I let out a strangled sound.

"We hope what?" Justin asked whispering to my ear. I took a shaky breath in and he squeezed my thigh.

"We-we um..We hope that this year we could reach one million dollars. It is gonna be hard oh dear jesus" I breathed out as he squeezed my dick slightly.

"Oh it is gonna be hard. Really hard. As hard as it will ever get. " he whispered in a deep voice that was just pure sex right there. I lifted my gaze and saw Evert walking towards us. I mouthed him "help me" and tried to move my eyes to my right where Justin was currently molesting me and then back to Evert. He seemed to get the hint, fastened his steps and I felt a rush of relief wash through me.

Couple seconds later he reached our booth and while Justin was licking my ear, he coughed loudly. Justin looked up his mouth open. Any other day this would have been either really funny or really embarrassing.

"Justin." Evert said formally.

"Evert." Justin said and sat up straight and moved away from me.

"Can I borrow Cody here for a second?" Evert asked and nodded to my direction.

"Yes you can!" I said and was up and out from the booth quicker than a gazelle being chased by a lion.

I rushed out from the booth and met Evert behind it.

"What the hell was going on? He looked like was eating you out right there!" Evert exclaimed.

"I know! I tried stopping him and do the dirty talking but somehow it ended up him talking dirty to me and molesting me right there! I have no idea what happened!" I answered him and the bodyguard that was guarding our booth looked at oddly so I just smiled at him. He smiled back and the respectably looked away.

"What are you talking about? You were supposed to be the boss!"

"I tried! I tried the dirty talking thing and to be dominant but it all went pear shaped and I panicked and then his hand was suddenly on my thigh and he was whispering in to my ear I was so far from being the boss it's almost funny." I said and hid my face behind my hand.

"Okay let's wind a bit. How did you talk dirty to him?"

"I said that we should go to work. Really hard work." I answered and then watched as his face went from confusion to try and hold his laughter.

"You umm. You what?" he said and bit his lip hard trying to avoid bursting out laughing.

"What? I tried!"

"Okay umm. I don't know what you think dirty talking is, but that is not it. I'm sorry Cody but umm. We have to work on that." he said and somehow managed to keep a straight face.

"And then what happened?" he asked.

"Then I tried to be dominant and all and that didn't work. Then I fell from my chair and he saved me and then he was shoving his hand down my pants. And whispering nasty things to my ear..." I said and kicked a small stone.

"Okay so, basically things went the exact opposite as they should have gone." Evert said and I nodded. "We will just have to fix that." he said with a calculating expression.

"I have an idea." he said and his face brightened. Then he searched around his pockets and pulled out a small box, the size of a cigarette pack and opened the lid. He pulled out something that looked disturbingly like a peace of someone's skin. It was a small round shaped thing. After closer inspection I saw that it was a ear bud.

"Put that in to your ear." he said and gave me the thing. I looked at it a second but did as he said. When it was in, he moved my hair a bit so to cover it.

"Now I will leave a small mic on the table so I can hear what you guys are saying. I can speak to with this app in my phone and it looks like I'm just normally talking on the phone and you'll hear it from that ear bud. So just say what ever I tell you to say okay?" he explained and I nodded in agreement. We tested the thing and it worked. Evert gave me a water bottle and in the cork was hidden the mic. He told me to place it somewhere in the middle of the table and then sent me back.

"If you can hear me cough." I heard him talk to my ear. I coughed and he laughed. Justin smiled wickedly at me and I gulped.

"Why are you so nervous. I'm sitting near so I can see you guys too. Just place the bottle on the table." he said.

"Don't smile so wickedly at me." I said after wondering a while how to tell Evert what Justin was doing.

"Why not? Maybe I am feeling a bit wicked." Justin said while I sat down and placed the bottle on the table.

"Okay he is trying to take control now, he is teasing you. Now you have to treat it like a challenge. Say something dirtier back. " I heard him speak in my ear. I thought for a second but nothing came up.

"Okay try like "want to take this somewhere a bit more private? Then you can show me just how wicked you feel."". He said and my first reaction was to start arguing, but stopped myself just before I actually opened my mouth.

"Just do it. Now And be convincing. Like you mean what you say." I took a deep breath, looked in to Justin's eye and repeated:

"You want to take this somewhere a bit more umm..Private. Then you can show me just how wicked you are feeling." Justin's face was priceless. His first reaction was to choke on his own breathing, then he coughed couple times and the he just stared at me his mouth open.

"I umm. Yeah I mean..What..? Yeah totally that would be umm,...good." he stuttered and I smiled widely.

"See? You did it! I think he is half hard in his pants right now. Okay sit next to him and whisper in to his ear something cheeky, something like " did the cat take your tongue?"" Evert said and I felt much more confident than when I first stepped in to the booth. I did as he told, walked to my chair, pulled it closer to Justin and while sitting down, I leaned to his ear and whispered:

"You okay there Justin? Did the cat take your tongue?" I pulled back and sat on the chair. Justin was looking at me his mouth open and I saw a faint blush creep up his neck.

"Yeah I'm...I'm fine. Really! Totally okay." he said way too cheerily.

"You sure?" I asked and he just nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow good job Cody! Did you see that? He is nervous and he's blushing. Now leave him be just for a while." Evert spoke and I glanced at his direction smiling.

We didn't have to sit there doing nothing for long, a guard came to us and told that he was gonna let fans in if it was okay. We both nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready?" Justin asked me.

"Yeah. This is gonna be loads of fun." I said and winked. I saw how Justin's face fell and he started blushing again.

"Oh my Cody. You are a natural at this. But now it's time to rise the stakes. You will make him so horny that he can't leave the table for a good two hours because he has a hard on. You ready? Nod if you are." Evert spoke and I smiled and nodded.

"Good. Let the game begin."

With the first fans I didn't do anything, just focused on talking to them and giving autographs.

"Okay next time someone wants a picture, jump in to Justin's lap." Evert spoke and I felt my confidence wash away.

"Don't get nervous, you got this." he reassured me like he knew that I was nervous. The next fan was the same girl from the karaoke and kissing booth.

"Hello!" she said happily.

"Oh hello. Jana right? Nice to see you again!" I said happily and Justin smiled at her.

"Yeah it is! How are you guys?" she asked.

"Very good! What about you?" Justin asked her.

"I'm really good thanks! Can we take a picture?" she asked and I felt my heart jump

"Sure. It's gonna be our first picture." Justin laughed.

"Oh cool! So can you guys umm move a bit closer?" she asked and lifted her camera.

"Yea sure." Justin said and moved closer. "Is that better?"

"Umm yeah, that is great." she said.

"Now!" Evert said.

"Hey wait!" I cried out. "Umm can we do something a bit differed?" I asked and grinned at Justin. He instantly looked nervous.

"Ookay. What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well I just thought that we should spice things up a bit. You know we get our picture taking quite often so..." I faded off and looked at him questioningly.

"Um yeah okay sure." Justin agreed. I stood up from my chair and turned so that my back was facing him and sat down and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. I was now sitting sideways in his lap, my arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"You good?" I asked him teasingly. He nodded and gulped. He then nervously wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You can hold me a bit tighter if you want." I whispered so quietly that no one else heard. He didn't have time to answer when Jana spoke again.

"Oh that is great! Keep that." she smiled widely and lifted her camera. We smiled and then there was a small sound and a bright flash.

"Was it good?" I asked.

"Yeah it was. Want to see?" she answered and I nodded. She walked closer and turned her camera so that we could see the picture. It was a really cute picture and I wished I could have it. We were both smiling and looked very happy.

"Hey could you maybe sent that to me on Twitter? That is a really great picture of us" I asked her. She. beamed and nodded furiously.

"Yeah totally! I'll do it as soon as I get home. Can I have autographs too?" she asked smiling.

"Yea sure." Justin said and she gave us a picture which was somehow photo shopped that we were holding hands. Without any shirts. I saw how Justin blushed and shifted uncomfortably under me.

"Oh I didn't know that they chose this one to be one of our promoting pics for the tour." I said and laughed. Jana laughed with me and Justin smiled at me.

"Did you? I'm pretty sure they didn't mention this to us." I asked Justin and he just poked me in the ribs.

"Aha! I knew that you knew! You are gonna pay for this."

"Yes he is gonna pay. Loong and hard." Evert added to my ear and we signed the paper.

"Thank you so much!" Jana said happily and pretty much bounced away.

"Now, something really hot!" I thought for a while, took a deep breath in and thought the hell with it and just said the dirtiest thing that came out.

"How do you wanna pay and make that up for me? Do you wanna be on your back or do you prefer being on your knees?" I whispered to his ear and I heard Evert choke on something.

"Dear mother of all monkey butts, what the hell was that?" he said after he could breath again. I kept looking at Justin and his face was the best thing I have seen in a very long time. First he seemed to process a bit what I said, then realize what I was refraining to, then he blushed so hard that I thought he was gonna explode. He looked down and squeezed his hands in to fists on my lap.

"Blushing are we? So you are not up for it?" I whispered and then greeted the next fan. She had thick long black hair, wide smile and brown eyes.

"Hello! What's your name?" I asked her and gave Justin some time to collect himself.

"Büsra. How are you guys?" she asked happily.

"We are just fine, aren't we?" I said and turned to Justin.

"Yeah we...We are just fine. All set for...umm..Life."

"He is not high, I swear. " I joked. Justin just looked at me daftly and I smiled.

"Okay maybe he is. You never know when it comes to him." I said. "Do you want a picture?"

"Oh yes, that would be great!" she said and searched her bag for her camera.

"Umm shouldn't you like...Go back on your own seat?" Justin asked.

"Oh I'm fine here. Or do you want the picture that way?" I asked Büsra.

"No no, that is so much better. Please stay there!" she said smiling and I turned to Justin and said I told you so. He just smiled and pulled me closer surreptitiously.

"Okay 3, 2, 1!" she counted and I leaned my head against Justin's.

"Okay great! Can I get your autographs too?" she asked and we nodded.

"This is a very awkward angle to try to sign posters." Justin said while trying to reach for the poster. Then he just huffed and pulled the poster and tried to sign using my back as a table.

"Your back is uneven." he complained.

"Oh my god Justin." I said and snatched the poster from his hand and put it on the table.

"Just take your hands like this." I said and took his both hands to mine " and then under my arms" I continued and pulled his hand past my waist, under my own arms " and then sign it." I finished when I laid his hands on the table. He was now holding me, while I was sitting in his lap, facing straight forward.

"Okay fine." he said and signed the poster. When he put the pen down I did the same.

"Okay he is blushing so hard now and looking at your ass. Use that. I'm sure you know how, where did you even need me in the first place?" I smirked to myself and gave Büsra the poster back. She smiled happily and left.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that indeed he was staring at my butt. I smirked wider and leaned back. I pretended to stretch and lifted my hands past my head and leaned back to his shoulder.

"You like this position don't ya? Reminds you of something that we could but just with lot less clothes." I whispered and he blushed even harder.

"Oh my dear god what the hell Cody? You are turning me on right now. Oh god I don't want a boner in a public place no go down down down lemons, old people, naked dogs..." I just chuckled. Justin didn't seem to be doing any better. He was looking down and squeezing his hands.

"Oh my. Someone is getting a bit excited huh?" I teased when I moved a bit and felt that Evert wasn't the only one willing his boner down.

"It's not my fault! I have hormones and you snogged me like heaven and the you are sitting in my lap and saying all those wonderful things!" he whispered furiously to me. I just smirked at him and to emphasize my point I rolled my hips forward and the back a bit. He actually had to rest his head on my shoulder.

"Cody for fucks sake stop." he whispered.

"Hello what's your name?" I just asked cheerily.

"I'm Mark." the guy said and I recognized that he was the same one who told me he would turn gay for m,.

"Oh hello Mark. D'you want a picture?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. " he said and lifted his camera. I poked Justin so he looked up just in time to look at the camera and smile.

"You okay there Justin?" I asked him teasingly, even thought I could feel very clearly against my tight that he wasn't fine.

"Yeah I'm fine. Totally. " he said and tried to smile but it looked a bit odd.

"So can I have your autographs? I have this poster here." Marks said and winked.

"Yea sure." I said and then watched as he opened A3 sized paper and put it in front of me. Justin made a chocking sound and tried to cover it with a cough. It was a huge picture of me naked. Well I wasn't naked in the original one, but it had been photo shopped so that I was naked. In the original one I was standing in the beach wearing swimming shorts, but in this one someone had done some magic and now I was standing there in all my glory.

Justin was hiding his face behind my shoulder and I tried to hold my laughter.

"Okay. Wow. I didn't know this leaked to the internet. " I said.

"What is going on?" Evert asked and I was sure that he couldn't see the picture.

"Do you like the picture Justin?" I asked him over my shoulder.

"Yes it's very lovely!" he chirped but didn't look up and was still hiding behind me.

"Lovely? I wouldn't describe it as lovely. More like hmm... "

"All ready to shag?" Mark suggested and I felt Justin lift ups his head. He stared at Mark with such intensity that I wondered when he was gonna suddenly ignite. Then Justin just took the pen and signed.

"Are we quite done here?" he asked and I heard Evert take surprised breath in.

"Oh no I know that voice. He is getting very jealous and that is noot good. Not at all." he said and looked at Justin. His lips were pressed in a thin line, his eyes were hard and his eyebrows were burrowed. Mark leaned on the table with his hands and looked at me suggestively.

"No not actually wondering if Cody could give me his phone number or vice versa, it would be great to stay in touch after this and-"

"Sorry we don't give numbers." Justin interrupted him. Mark stood up to his full height and reminded me of a peacock opening it's feathers and trying to intimidate competition away.

"Oh and who says so?" Mark asked and I heard the challenge in his voice.

"Me." Justin said and I felt him try to get up.

"Oookay guys let's take it easy here. No one wants any trouble do we?" I asked and tried to calm them down.

"Yeah we don't. So about that number-" Mark started but I didn't hear what he said next, because suddenly I was yanked to the side with one hand on my upper back and one around my waist. Then there were lips pressed on mine and my mouth fell open in shock. That was used against me and a tongue was pushed in my mouth and then I started thinking again and oh wow.

I wrapped my hand around Justin's neck and kissed him back. Our tongues played against each other, but Justin was far more angrier and more passionate and it showed. He was kissing me like he wouldn't ever get the chance to kiss me again. And man, it rocked my world. I had to break the kiss partly because I had to breath and partly because I was getting excited myself.

Justin sat up and brought me with him.

"Do you get now why he is not gonna give you his number?" he asked.

"Ooh rubbing it in."Evert spoke and I chuckled.

"That was ridiculous. See Cody was laughing too." Mark said .

"I wasn't! I laughed at at umm.. That bird over there." I said and pointed to a bird that never actually was there and everyone turned to look.

"Oh it already flew away." I said and wave my hand dismissively.

"A bird? Good job Cody." Evert joked and I rolled my eyes.

"So about that number-"

"Didn't you get the hint? Back the hell off." Justin said pushed me off his lap gently but sternly and stood up.

"Okay wow things are getting serious."

"Okay guys, let's calm down, no need to get upset about this. " I tried to calm them down.

"Yeah let Cody here save your ass huh? What a coward." Mark said.

"Okay getting really serious here Cody do something! Or it would be nice if Justin would punch that guy..."

"What the hell man! What is your problem? He wants me, get over it." Justin said and I saw how he was getting really angry.

"Oh wow he did he-wants-me-not-you card. Oh egos..."

"I really can't see why, I mean you are nothing compared to me." Mark sniggered.

"Oookay guys? Let's not do this here-"

"Excuse me? I am nothing compared to you? Are you kidding me?" Justin snorted out.

"Guys? Are you even listening?" I tried.

"No I am not. Tell me Cody what the hell do you see in him?" Mark asked and tilted his chin to Justin's direction.

"A lot more than he sees in you." Justin snorted. Then they were suddenly both staring at me, waiting for answers.

"Oh I didn't see this one coming. I really need popcorn." Evert muttered to my ear.

I looked from Justin to Mark and back to Justin.

"Well tell him! I am much better than him." Justin said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god are you two like five?" I asked.

"See? He can't come up with one good thing about you so you loose." Mark said smirking.

"What? I never said that! I would pick Justin over you any day! He is hot as hell, he can sing, he cares about me, he is an excellent kisser, he is kind and gentle and he gets me so guards, could you escort this man away?" I listed and smiled when the guards showed Mark away.

"how romantic."

"That's what I'm talking about." I said smiling.

"Come here."Justin said and I turned to him. He had his arms wide open and I walked in to the them and he hugged me. I felt like he was a gigantic teddy bear, he was warm and soft and would be there for me, no matter what.

"Thanks." I muttered in to his neck.

"For what?" he asked.

"For standing up for me." I said and he started to laugh. "What?" I asked and pulled back to see his face.

"I'm sorry Cody but, after all that dirty talking, it is not my fault if that sounded dirty too." he smiled and I proceeded what I just said. Then I poked him in the ribs. He doubled in pain, lowered himself to the floor and whined loudly.

"Oh I'm dying! I'm dying! Man down man down help me somebody!" he cried out and I just rolled my eye and sat back on the chair to sign some more posters.

"That's it? You are just gonna ignore me huh what?" he said from the floor.

"Yup." All the fans in the line were just laughing at us.

"You are horrible you know that?"

"Yup. Do you mind getting up? People want to see more you then just your shoes." I said and he huffed but got up. Wiping his pants, he looked at me and then at his now empty chair.

"I can't stand all day." he said and I looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Your chair is right there." I said and nodded at the chair. I heard Evert laugh to my ear bug.

"What chair? I can't see any chair." he said and then quickly grabbed the chair with one hand and pulled it to one corner of the booth.

"Oh I know where this is going."

"Can you guys see a chair? I really can't." Justin asked the fans with a straight face and all the fans just shook their heads smiling.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked him very confused.

"I guess I just have to sit with you, because I don't have a chair." he said and trying to be modest or something, shifting his weight from one leg to another, holding his hands in front of him.

"Cheeky bastard."

"Right guys?" he asked the fans again and all the girls giggled and nodded furiously. I rolled my eyes and signed another poster.

"Oh how clever, he used the fans ahaha."

"Oh so you are just gonna me stand all day?" he asked and stepped closer.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Oh c'mon Cody dear. My feet are hurting." he said with a persuasive voice.

"Oh dear Cody, please let me sit on your lap and rub your dick under the table oh please!" Evert babbled in a high pitched voice. I almost told him to shut up but remembered how odd that would have looked.

I narrowed my eye at Justin, who was now sitting next to me and smiling sweetly.

"Fine." I said and moved over. Then I was suddenly lifted to the air and I yelped in surprise. Justin had slipped his arm under my legs and one behind my back and hauled me up bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled to him and clutched on his neck like a cat being taken down from a tree and now it was scared as hell that it would be just dropped on the ground.

"We can't both fit on that chair so you just have to sit on my lap." he said and smiled sweetly. I narrowed my eyes to him again and he just laughed and poked my cheek with his nose. Then he sat down on the chair with me on his lap. Evert was laughing so hard I thought he was gonna choke and honestly did wish that he would.

"I hate you." I said and he just laughed.

"i think that was supposed to be" can I bang you right now?"

"Okay let's sign some posters." Justin said and smiled a smile that made my stomach tingle. We signed posters and took pictures and laughed with the fans. When a blond girl got her poster signed and picture taken Justin leaned in and whispered to my ear.

"You were right. I do like this position, it does remind something that we could do later don't ya think?" he said and bucked his hips forward.

"ooh the tables has been turned. He's trying to win now and we can't have that." Evert spoke. I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

"Okay you have to take the control back. Now." I thought and panicked and tried the first thing that popped in to my mind.

"How much later? Maybe in the limo huh?" Justin smiled and bucked his upwards again. "Yeah that sounds good. Then you could show if you are just more that talk." he whispered and I knew things weren't going right.

"Okay noo. He is winning Cody."

"Well in the other hand I think that you should be the one proving me." I tried but knew that it sounded pathetic. Justin smirked and blew hot air in to my ear. I was pretty sure it was on purpose.

"Ookay not going well. Umm now I know. You have to be really sexy. Do something sexy."

"Sexy? Sexy? I cant be sexy! Telling me to be sexy is the same as telling a cat not to be graceful. " I thought to myself. Then I decided to do the most cliche thing in the world.

"Do you think it's hot in here? I do." I said and started to open the buttons in my white dress shirt. I kept looking to Justin's eyes and saw how he was about to say something but his retort stuck in his throat and left him sitting there with his mouth open.

"Don't you think it's hot?" I asked him and slowly opened the third button.

"Oh that was good. That was a classic. I did not see that coming."

"Yea umm maybe umm a bit yeah?" he stumbled.

"Okay it's working. Expose your neck." Evert instructed. I did as he said and turned my neck to the left and rubbed it.

"He looks like he is about to lick your neck in front of everyone. I would too hallelujah."

I smiled and lowered my hand to massage my neck.

"Oh wow, I'm really tense. Could you do something about that later?" I asked him innocently. He stared at my neck for awhile and then realized that I asked a question.

"What? I mean yes! Yes sure why not sure." he spoke really fast, blushed and looked down.

"Oh." I whispered to him teasingly when I felt that he was getting excited again. We signed posters and took pictures and Justin was more than uncomfortable.

"So what did you say about the limo again? I didn't quite hear it." I whispered to him so that the fans didn't hear us. His blush has turned from embarrassment to aroused, spreading down his neck. When he didn't answer I very slowly moved my hips forwards and then back.

"Oh my god Cody" he half whispered and half moaned.

"Yes?" I chuckled.

"Stop." he whispered his face red.

"Why? You said that you haven't gotten laid in a long time. Why not now?" I asked and emphasized my point by doing the hip thing again.

"Oh my god Cody stop! You are gonna make cum in my pants in a public place!" he whispered furiously. Then we quickly smiled for a picture and while signing another poster I whispered.

"So I guess you are not an exhibitionist? I thought you could maybe get on your knees like umm yes soon as possible." I said cheerily and watched as he mentally tried to will his erection down.

"Cody!"

"What? I'm just saying. You are no the only who hasn't gotten laid in a while." I chuckled and greeted the next fan. His mental work was not working, judging by the way his boner kept getting bigger. I smiled to myself and was sure Evert was gonna like this one.

"Hey you don't mind if I get up and stretch my legs a bit?" I asked Justin smiling mischievously.

"oooh buurn."

I made a move to get up and Justin quickly took a hold of my hips and pushed me down.

"Don't you dare to get up or everyone in a mile radiance will see just how much I want to get on my knees right now." he hissed to my ear and then there was screaming in my ear and it hurt. Everyone on the line turned to look back who had apparently gotten to his feet and was jumping up and down, screaming and laughing his lungs of.

"YES YES YEEES!" he shouted and my ear felt like it was gonna explode. When he noticed that everyone were staring at him, he stopped his jumping suddenly and froze.

"I umm. Won the umm... Won in the a lottery. You should all go and check it out, it's near the entrance." he said and smiled. Everyone turned back to us I was still trying figure out if that beeping came from someone's phone or from my ear.

"Sorry about that. It just that it worked! You broke him, you are the boss now! Didn't you hear what he said!? He just basically told you that you are so hot that he would kneel down and suck your dick right here! Oh my god we did it! Yeees!" I just shook my head and smiled. But I felt really confident, it had worked and had Justin Fucking Bieber wrapped around my finger.

Or dick, it's what evs.

Author's Notes:

OH MY DEAR GOD. IT'S 10 800 WORDS WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL FUCK MONKEYS BUTT.

Sorry about the delay, I just couldn't write, nothing came out and blaah. But I'm kinda glad that I did wait, I like this chapter haha.

Thanks to everyone who review, talk to me on twitter, ask questions or just read this fic, you mean the world to me.

And HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the guy who's birthday was today! I can't find our conversation on twitter so I don't know what your name was I'm so sorry! Send me a message in twitter or review below so I can congratulate you personally!

LOVE YOU ALL ! FINALND LOVES YOU ALL

hey btw are there any Finns here? Just curious.

#neongiraffe


	25. Fly Me Away

"Finally this thing is over." Justin sighed as the last fan had left and the security guy had closed our booth.

"Oh camoon, are you saying that you didn't enjoy this? I did." I replied and smiled at him. I was still sitting sideways in his lap inside our "Meet & Greet Justin & Cody" booth. Justin put the pen down his was holding on to the table and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No I really did enjoy this. And I heard that we raised a lot of money for the charity. Broke some kind of record." he said and ran his hand up and down my arm. "Buut now that it's over, I can finally spend some time with you." he said and kissed my arm. He placed kiss after kiss to my skin and I just giggled.

"Stop it! That tickles!" I laughed and squirmed. He stopped and smiled at me and then just looked in to my eyes.

"What?" I asked when he just kept staring.

"You are just so beautiful you know that right?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"What?" I laughed and he held me tighter.

"Just remember that okay? No matter what." he urged me like it was really important for me to do that.

"No matter what." I repeated and he smiled. Then he took my leg that was pressed against his stomach and pulled it up and I got the hint and lifted it across his lap, so I was sitting in his lap facing him.

 

He smiled up to me and then took my face in to his hands and reached up and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes and let the world slip away, only focusing on his breathing, his warm hands and his body pressed up on mine. The kiss was slow, tender, and questioning somehow. I felt like he was touching and kissing me and the same time wondering if I was really, if I really was there. His hand moved up my side, up behind my neck and to my hair. He pulled me closer, needing more contact, more of me. He pulled away so that he could speak.

"I missed you so much that I didn't even know I could miss someone this bad." he whispered, his lips touching mine when he spoke. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my head on his shoulder. His hands moved from my hair around my waist and he hugged me tight.

"Don't ever leave me again." he whispered in a very small voice and held on tighter.

"Never." I whispered and moved my head closer to back of his neck and took a deep breath in. I have smelled his cologne, his shampoo and deodorant multiple times, but now I wanted to smell him. I knew that you could smell a person's own cent best at the back of their neck, just under their hairline. I took a deep breath and was right. He smelled like warmth, an old wooden house with a fireplace, wood, with a touch of something fresh, like early autumn morning at a forest, somewhere up in a mountain, far away.

I was completely relaxed until Justin's hands started to move down my back. I tensed up, because I mean after all that dirty talking and teasing and everything, I knew what was expected of me. A crazy fucking like rabbits night with possibly porn and sex toys and bondage.

"You okay?" Justin asked and pulled away so he could see my face. I bit my lip but nodded.

"Yeah." He studied my face and then looked down at my lap.

"I have something I need to tell you." we both said in unison. Justin looked up, just as surprised as I was.

"You go ahead." I said.

"No you say it." he insisted.

"Together?" I asked and he nodded. "In the count of three."

"Okay one, two three." I counted, took a deep breath and said "I can't have sex with you." To my surprise, he said the exact same thing. We looked at each other baffled.

"What? I mean, you go first." I said to him and he nodded.

"I mean I can have sex with you but...I can't fuck you. " he said and I looked at him very confused.

"I know that that makes no sense at all but Cody." he said and then his face became more desperate and he cupped my face with his hands. "I want this to be something special. I would be your first, and I don't want to take advantage of that. It's the opposite, I would be so honored if you let me do that, if you let me be your first. So I can't fuck you, I can only make sweet love to you." he said with such emotion that I felt like I was gonna start crying any second.

"Please say something." he whispered. I didn't, I only lunged at his neck with such power and speed that he yelped and the chair fell backwards to the floor with a crash. I didn't care, I only hugged him and felt tears prickle from the corner of my eyes.

"Oh god Cody are you okay?" Justin cried out and tried to pull my hands away from around his neck but I didn't let go.

"Cody? Are you okay?" he asked softer this time.

"I'm fine!" I sniffled to his neck.

"Cody?" he asked again. "Are you crying?"

"Maybe a bit." I said and refused to let go. Justin got up to a sitting position and pushed the chair away from under him and then carefully laid down again, me on top of his chest. Then he just rubbed my back and hair.

"I'm sorry that you felt pressured." he said softly after a while of silence.

"How...how did you know?" I asked baffled.

"I know you Cody. You are sweet and caring and gentle and just cute and I know that you like sex, but I always knew that you wanted your first time to be something special. Like in the movies." he said and kissed my neck.

"Like in the movies." I repeated and moved down a bit so that my head was resting on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and rested his hand on my waist.

"No matter how perverted you can be, I know that you are just as vulnerable as a small kitten inside." he said and I chuckled.

"Yeah I guess I am." I agreed and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"But if you let me...I can make it be the best thing ever happened to you. I have the perfect place for it and we could take it as slow as you want, just...Just make it perfect. I want to do that for you. I care about you so much that it almost hurts." he said and I felt the tears fall from my eyes again. I sniffed and felt how my tears wet his shirt.

"Cody? Look at me." he whispered and I lifted my head from his chest. He smiled and used his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"I will never hurt you again. Never. I swear." he whispered and kissed my cheek. I only smiled and kissed him on the lips. When we parted I laid back on his chest.

"So...Where is this perfect place of yours?" I asked.

"In Canada." he said I laughed.

"Then...Let's go."

 

 

"Are you guys serious?" Anna asked and did her motherly stare at us.

"Yes. I mean camoon, we have the weekend off, no meeting no nothing so we are free! And we could use some alone time together. " Justin said and pulled me close to his side. We were currently sitting in my hotel room, trying to convince why Anna and John should let us fly to Canada for the weekend.

"And you could get some alone time too." I said smiled sweetly. Anna looked at John who was standing next to her.

"We could use that." John said and shrug his shoulders.

"John! They are teenagers! We can't just let them leave to the other side of the world!" Anna said with a high pitched voice.

"Oh no we won't be alone! We will of course get security to come with us and they will totally take care of us." Justin jumped in and I nodded furiously next to him.

"Yes yes totally! We will be safe and sound! And there will be Justin's friends and family there so we will be very safe." I added and Anna looked at us over her reading glasses. I have never seen her with glasses before and for a second I wondered if she took them out and used them just for situations like these. Her eyebrows were burrowed and she had one hand in her hip.

"No." she said and turned around.

"Anna?" Justin asked with a serious voice.

"Yes Justin?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Outside?" he asked. Anna looked at him but nodded and they walked out, but left the door open. I saw how they were talking seriously, Justin doing most of the talking, looking like he was doing business and trying to convince why this was a good deal. Anna nodded here and there and I wished now more than ever that I had learned how to read from lips when I was younger. It had been a big dream of mine, I don't know why. Maybe it had something to do with my love with the James Bond movies.

"I have never seen him so focused and determined." John said and I looked at him, not sure what he was talking about.

"Justin. He is not great at convincing people but when he is right and he has a good point, he usually gets his way." he continued and nodded towards where Anna and Justin were now smiling a bit. Then Anna suddenly jumped to Justin's neck and hugged him tightly. Then she took him by the hand and dragged him back to the room.

"You are leaving! First thing in the morning!" she stated excited and then took me by the hand pulled me to stand next to Justin, so that the three of us were now standing in this weird ring and Anna was smiling very happily.

"Oh my boys!" she said and then pulled us to a hug. I awkwardly patted her on the back and waited her to move away. When she did, she was wiping her eyes, but still smiling widely.

"Camoon Anna, let's leave the youth to be. We can go to grab something to eat." John said and wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulders and pulled her away.

"Have fun guys!" Anna yelled from the door and I heard it shut.

"What the hell did you say to her?" I asked Justin.

"Oh not much. I just told her what we were gonna do this weekend and because I know that she is a hopeless romantic, I used that to my advantage." he said and hugged him. I hugged him back and just took a deep breath.

"So what are we gonna do this weekend?" I asked him

"Yeeah about that. I can't tell you." he said and pulled away enough to look at my face.

"What do you mean? Why not?"  
"Because it's a surprise. You'll see then." he said and kissed my nose. I pushed my bottom lip and tried the puppy dog face.

"Oh no you don't! I am not gonna fall for that!" Justin said and covered his eyes and started to move towards the door. He fumbled with the door handle but got it open.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked him confused.

"To my room," he said and backed out the room.

"Aren't you gonna stay here for the night?" I asked him

"Sorry I can't babe. I have a lot of planning to do and not so much time to do it." he said and peaked from between his fingers.

"Oh camoon please stay. I feel like cuddling." I said and stuck my bottom lip out again. He immediately closed his fingers and backed from the door.

"Sorry I can't! I really would like to but I can't-"

"Oh please babe! I like to sleep naked." I said with a suggestive tone.

"I am noot listening lalalalla not listening bye honey I'll see you tomorrow morning! We leave at noon!" he said and closed the door. I huffed and sat on on the bed.

"Well...I guess it's you and me tonight." I said talking to my TV.

 

Morning rolled around and I woke up at eleven when someone was moving around my room. I opened my eyes and found out that I was currently lying on the floor on my stomach. I was now looking under my bed and all the sheets and pillows and blankets were on top of me.

"Good morning honey!" came a cheerful voice near me. Then someone kissed my head and I started to wake up more.

"Evert?" I asked and rolled to my back. Instead I saw Justin who was moving around the room with a huge grin on his face.

"What no. All Justin. " he said and closed a suitcase.

"Oh okay. Ever has a habit on just walking in to people's rooms in the morning." I said and got up to sitting position.

"He does that to you too? Someone should teach him that that really isn't normal or okay in any standards." Justin laughed. I looked at me a while, how he was smiling and whistling and dancing around the room.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him. He turned to me and walked to stand in front of me. Then he took me by the hands and lifted me up to stand in front of me. Then he kissed my cheeks and forehead.

"Because I know that I'm gonna be able to spend the whole weekend alone with you." he said and kissed my neck and then just nuzzled his head on the crook of my neck.

"Wow. You are really happy." I stated and felt him laugh against my skin.

"And you are very hot and very not clothed and we are leaving in like 45 minutes so eat and let's go." he said with one last kiss on my cheek he moved away.

"What? 45 minutes?! I haven't packed or anything and no-"

"I already packed for you." Justin interrupted me and nudged his head towards the suitcase on the floor.

"Oh wow. Why? And how did you know what to pack? And how long have you been here?" I asked amazed and walked over to the suitcase and nudged it with my leg, just to check if it was actually full. It was.

"Well I wanted you to sleep in so I just packed so you didn't have to get up. And it was better that I did because now you have no idea what we are gonna do all weekend." he winked and gave me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Aww thanks. You are awesome." I said and nudged him with my elbow.

"I know. It's hard sometimes to be this awesome, I mean everyone loves you and ouch!" he cried out when I stomped on his feet.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there. It must have been that huge ego of yours, clouded my sight. But I'm all good now!" I joked and he just showed his tongue at me.

"Oh wow I'm scared now." I said and rolled my eyes,

"You should be. I'm taking you across the ocean and I have the power to decide what we are gonna do all weekend so.." he said smiled his crookedly.

"Oh shut it." I said and walked to the bathroom.

Like Justin said, 45 minutes later we left the hotel and Justin insisted carrying both of our bags.

"Oh camoon I can carry my own bag! Have you seen these guns?" I asked and showed him my bicep.

"Oh camoon Cody, I'm trying to be a gentleman here and then you just had to show those muscles. I already know that your body is better that mine so thank you very much." he said and we excited the elevator.

"What? You think I have a better body? Really?" I asked him as we walked to the taxi.

"Yes I do. " he said and loaded the bags to the taxi.

"Oh wow. What do you like about it?" I asked and winked.

"Cody, we are not alone so stop that. Get in." he said and opened the door for me. I bowed exaggerating but stepped in. He closed the door and walked to the other side and got in.

"To the airport." he said to the driver and he nodded.

"Your abs." he suddenly said.

"What?"

"I like your abs. They are awesome." he said and didn't even look at me. I only smiled and looked out from the window.

When we arrived to the airport Justin rushed out and walked to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

"Wow thank you. You are really happy today." I said as he helped me out from the car.

"I told you, it's all because of you." he said and leaned to kiss me. I smiled in to the kiss and thought if all this was really real. I pulled away but Justin followed my lips.

"Umm Justin?" I got out before he kissed me again.

"Yeah?"

"You have to pay the driver." I said and he sighed and let me go. I smiled goofilly at the first stranger and they smiled back.

"Okay let's go." Justin said and took me by the hand and locked our fingers together.

 

We walked past the normal entrance and turned to him confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He turned to look at me, smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You'll see in like 15 seconds." he said and kept walking. True to his words, a lady opened a door for us and I saw a big sing on top of the door saying "VIP". We arrived to a big lobby where we walked to a front desk and while Justin spoke to the worker I looked amazed around.

The lobby was huge, it had leather sofas, chandeliers, wood floors, paintings, little snacks on the tables, weird shaped tables..

"Our flight leaves now." Justin said to me while the worker gave our passports back.

"What? Now? We don't have to wait at all?" I asked him. He laughed and took my hand again.

"No, we don't." he said and guided me past the front desk, and out from a door. I didn't see a big plane anywhere, only a smaller plane.

"Where's the plane?" I asked him.

"Right there." he said and pointed the small plane.

"What? We are taking a private plane?" I asked him, my voice rising. He laughed and guided towards the plane.

"Yes we are. Anything for you." he said and smiled at me. I greeted the captain, who was standing in front of the plain. He greeted me, took our bags a we walked up the plains stares. When I got in looked around my mouth open. The plane wasn't huge, but the seats were at least four times bigger that the seats in normal plains. They were made from something green and really soft looking. There was small sofa too and it he back was a toilet and a kitchen. I wouldn't have been surprised if there was a small studio and gym back there too.

"Wow." I breathed out.

"I know." Justin said and walked past me. He sat on one of chairs and I followed him and sat next to him. The captain got in too and disappeared to the front of the plain. Soon the plain started to roll forward and I looked out from the window excited.

"This is so cool." I stated when the plain was rising towards the sky. I heard a small bling and then Justin stood up.

"D'you want something to eat?" he asked me and I just nodded and looked out from the window. Suddenly music started to play in jumped startled. It felt like the music was coming from inside the chair.

"The chairs have speakers built in to them." Justin explained and I sat down carefully.

"The control are on the left side." he continued and indeed I saw a small panel on the left armrest. I pressed a stop button and the music stopped.

"Cool." I said and Justin laughed.

 

Some time later he sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him.

"Come eat." he said and I got up and walked to the sofa and sat down.

"You can come a bit closer." Justin said and lifted his legs up. I got the hint and slid under his legs and he placed the on my lap, while leaning against the armrest. He placed a tray on my lap, filled with bacon, toast, eggs, fruits..My stomach grumbled and I dug in. Justin pushed a button on the table and suddenly a TV lowered from the ceiling in front of us.

"Wow." I breathed out, a peace of bacon half way to my mouth.

We ate and watched a stupid show about people getting hit in the nuts. When we were done I was very full and sleepy. Justin took the tray from my lap and placed it on the table. He took my by the shoulder and pushed me down to lie on his chest.

"Just sleep there." he said and threw a blanked from somewhere on top of me.

"Thanks." I mumbled and was soon lulled to sleep.

I woke up and Justin wasn't there anymore.

"Justin?" I asked and saw that it was almost dark outside, which meant that I must have slept a while.

"Yes?" came a voice from the back of the plain.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost. Got like 5 min to go." he shouted back.

"Okay." I said and rubbed my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm chancing my clothes. I left yours on the chair, put them on ." he answered. I looked at the chair and saw a big and warm looking blue winter coat, pair of jeans, woolen stockings, a beanie, gloves and winter shoes.

"Are we going to the north pole?" I asked him. He only laughed.

"No, but it's gonna be cold in there. " he answered. I got up anyways, and chanced in to the clothes.

"We start landing, so please sit down and put your seat belts on" the captain announced from the stereos.

I did as I was told and about 20 minutes later we were on the ground.

"Justin? Are you okay?" I asked as he didn't come back from the back of the plain.

"Yeah, I just wanted to wait till we landed." he said and walked out, wearing a suit.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" I asked him confused.

"Because Cody, this weekend is our one month anniversary and I want to celebrate it and only the best will do for you." he said and put a rose to his front pocket.

"What? It is?"

"Yeah." he said smiling and walked to me, took me by the hand and pulled me up.

"I'm..I'm not good with dates." I said blushing and looked down.

"It's all right. Me neither. But I want this weekend to be special." he said and kissed quickly.

"Come on, I have a surprise waiting for you outside." he said and dragged me out. When I looked down I stopped on my tracks.

 

Outside, was a red carpet where the stairs ended. At the end of the red carpet was two horses and and wagon. "There is an actual horse wagon there." I said.

"Yeah. You like it?" Justin asked from behind me.

"An actual. Horse wagon."

"So you like it?" he asked again.

"With real horses.

"Cody!"

"What?" I woke from my doze and turned to Justin.

"So do you like it?" he asked looking at his shoes.

"I love it." I said and kissed him on the cheek. His face instantly lighted up and he smiled.

"Then let's go." he said and jumped the stairs down. At the last stair I stopped and turned to Justin. I loecked our fingers together and we walked together to the wagon.

The actual wagon was made from wood, in the front sat the driver and on the back was a comfy looking seat for two people. It had like a million blankets on it, to stop us getting cold. The horses were both black, they had shiny black harness, with those funny looking patch things on their eyes.

"Sir." Justin said, bowed down and let me go first. I smiled, took his extended hand and got in. He followed me quickly and threw blankest on top of us.

"Are the gentleman ready to go?" the driver asked. He was in his sixties had long beard and a cheeky grin.

"We are. Justin said and the driver nodded and shouted something to the horses and the wagon started to roll forwards. I enjoyed the passing views, snuggling up to Justin's side. We drove through this small iconic city, it looked like it was from a post cart. It had small wooden shops, all from food stores to gift stores, restaurants, a hotel, everything that I imagined this kind of small village would have. I guessed we didn't land to a normal airport, but instead a small private one. We passed the village and went through a forest. We were always going uphill and when I looked to my left I saw that the village was now below us, only the lights from the houses shining through the darkness. It was getting cold so I wrapped the blankets around me tighter. Justin noticed that, he lifted his hand and wrapped it around my shoulders. I pressed against his side and we kept on climbing until the village was just a small cluster of lights below us. I looked forward and saw a small light on top of the hill. We kept on rolling forward and soon arrived to the top. There was this unbelievably cute cottage, made from silverish logs. I stared at in awe, it was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"This is our destination. My family's cottage." Justin said and moved the blankets from atop of us. He stepped out from the wagon and helped me out too.

"It's so cool." I said and kept staring at the cottage. It had a small terrace with two chairs and a table and the front door was made from wood too. The door handle was made from a branch, it was crooked and way too big for the door. Justin thanked the driver and lead me up the terrace stairs and opened the door for me.

 

The cottage was small but very cozy. It only had two rooms, when you walked in, the was a small entry way where we left our coats. Then opened up a huge living/dining/bedroom. On the utmost corner from the door was a big dining table, it could easily seat eight people, made from wood too. Opposite of the table was a bed, made from the same silver wood as the cottage and in front of the bed was a fireplace. To our left was door the the kitchen and on the same wall, opposite of the dinner table was a small toilet.

"You like it?" Justin asked me and took his coat off.

"Yes it so...Cozy." I said and smiled.

I walked further in after taking my shoes off and felt a soft black furry mat under my feet.

'"My mum hates that mat. She says all it does is gather dust." Justin joked.

I looked around more and saw that there were paintings on the wall. Most of them looked like a child had drawn them and after a closer inspection I noticed a small signature at the bottom. "Justin 5 old." it read and I chuckled.

"You drew that?" I asked Justin. He came to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I was five old, as you can see." he chuckled. The drawing was a family portrait, with a four adults and a two small kids.

"That's my parents, my grandparents, me and the me. " he explained. I hummed and looked at the next painting. It was about little boy and a small girl.

"Was she your crush?" I asked teasingly.

"No, she was my imaginary friend when I was little. Her name was Toni, even thought she was a girl. We played all day, hide and seek, cards, with toys. " Justin said and kissed my neck.

"We actually have a dinner reservation, but we really don't have to go if you are tired or something." he said. I turned around in his arms and kissed him slowly.

"I'd love to go to dinner with you." I said when we were done. He smiled and took my by the hand. He put his coat back on and we walked out.

"Are we taking the local taxi again?" I asked and nodded towards the wagon that was still waiting on the yard.

"Yes we are." Justin said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

 

The ride back down didn't take long. I watched as the lights of the small city grew bigger and bigger as we zig zagged down the hill. We stopped in front of a small restaurant and stepped out from the wagon. Justin was instantly recognized and we were guided to a table next to the window. Menus were handed to us and I read it over.

"I have no idea what these foods are." I said after a while trying to figure out what the hell was a "Kraft Dinner" or a "Butter tart."

"I'll just have what ever you are having." I said and closed the menu.

Starters where a basic salad and for main course in front of me was now a plate of mash potatoes and something brown.

"What is this?"

"It's reindeer." Justin answered simply. I looked at him my eyes wide and then back at the plate.

"Reindeer? You guys eat reindeer?"

"Yeah, it's really good." Justin said and dug in to his own. I carefully touched mine and then took a small peace and put it to my mouth.

"Mmmmmmohmyfuckinggod."

"Okay Cody, someone might think you are getting a blow job under the table." Justin said with a straight face, but I saw a twinkle in his eye.

"But it's so good!" I exclaimed and ate more.

"Told ya." he said.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, we talked about our families, backgrounds, hobbies, just stuff you talk on dates. For desert was chocolate cake that we shared.

"I am so full I can't even move." Cody said and rubbed his stomach.

"Me too." I agreed. "Do you wanna head back to the cottage?" I asked and he nodded. I got the check, tipped generously and we left. We rode back up and I thanked Uncle-Peter, gave him some money and we watched as he left whistling to himself.

"Let's go in, it's freezing in here." I said but Cody turned me to face me, and slipped his hands under my open jacket and wrapped his arms around my waist. I lifted my hand to his face and felt his pulse under my thumb. It was dark, only the lights from the cottage shining through the darkness, making the shadows of the spruces and pines grow long. The sky was clear, all the starts shining brightly, making patterns on the sky. The air was crispy, I was sure that it was minus degrees by now. I took a deep breath in through my nose and smelled the forest, the old wood and Cody. He leaned and his lips hovered above mine, teasing before pressing against mine. He pressed his body against mine and it was perfection. I felt like I couldn't possibly feel any more than this. Like I was so happy that the only thing I could do was smile. I kept kissing Cody, hoping that he could feel just a slight bit of what I was feeling right now. It was all right here, all I ever wanted, and he was pressing himself against mine, his lips on mine, his breath moving against my skin, his heart beating fast.

"when the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly." I remembered this line from a song. He pulled away and I looked in to his eyes. The tip of his nose and his cheeks were little red from the cold but his fingers were warm on the small of my back. His blues were shining and I could see how happy he was too. Something fluttered in my stomach, moving up to my heart and wrapping around it. And all I wanted was that it would never stop, that Cody would never stop making me feel like this. I felt like I was gonna explode from all the happiness and... and....love inside me. Then it was clear to me, what I needed to say. I took a breath in, held him closer and whispered:

"I love you."

His eyes widened, I felt my hear skip a beat and the he kissed me again. It was desperate, it fast and it was full of what he felt.

"I love you too." he said when we parted. I smiled as wide as I could but nothing I could do or say would ever show just what I felt right now.

Cody took me by the hand and led me inside. He kissed me and slid my jacket of my shoulders. His hands wondered, opening the buttons on my shirt. I pulled away and noticed that he was breathing fast.

"Wait wait. I planned that we were gonna go out tomorrow and do all stuff and then dinner and then..."i faded of. Cody just smiled.

"And then the next thing on the list was "take Cody's virginity"?" he chuckled and I blushed and looked down. He put a finger on my chin and lifted it up.

"I appreciate that you planned all this, that you brought me here and I am sure what ever you had in in store for tomorrow was awesome, but...Justin, I am ready. I want to do it now." he said while looking me in the eyes. I didn't see a lie in his eyes, but really wasn't sure.

"But Cody are you sure, I mean it's late and it's been a long day and-"

"Justin shut up." he interrupted me. He then moved closer and cupped my face with his hands.

"I am ready. I want to do it now. You just said I love you and I said it back and... And I want to do it I- I want to have you, all of you." he said, his voice cracking. I looked in to his eyes and saw that he meant every word.

"Are you sure?" I asked him one last time. He looked me in the eyes and said only one word.

"Yes." I jumped at him, kissed his face, his cheeks, his nose his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed his mouth. He kissed me back and I slipped his jacket off. I pulled his cardigan off and squatted down and wrapped my arms around hi s tights lifted him up to my lap. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I carried him to the bed. I laid him down on the white, soft as silk pelt.

"Wait wait Cody." I whispered to skin of his neck. I gathered all my strength and pulled away.

"What no don't go! I want to do this I swear!" he said and tried to reach for me.

"I know know it's just I planned-"

"To hell what you planned, this is good right here, this is perfect!" he said desperately and sat up.

"I know I know. Just give me a few minutes. Close your eyes." I said and he just stared at me.

"Please Cody, just a few minutes. Just keep them closed." I said and then he nodded and laid back down, closing his eyes.

 

I looked at him a while, how beautiful he was. Then I jerked back to reality and walked to the kitchen. There was a small wooden box, which I asked Uncle-Peter to gather and he did a very good jog. I took out the small candles and put some on the table, on the chairs and on the windowsills and inside the lanterns than hung in front of the windows and on the three that hung above the bed. Then I walked over to the fireplace and lid it up. The fire started easily and put some wood inside it. Then I used the last candles to make path from the door to the bed. I walked back to the box and took rose pedals and covered the inside of the path with them. I lid a couple of scent candles that smelled like roses and put them on the table and walked to turn of the lights.

When I was ready I walked to where Cody was still lying his eyes closed and took him in to my arms bridal style.

"Keep your eyes closed." I whispered and he did. I carried him to the door and turned to face the room and the path of candles leading to the bed. I held him in my arms and whispered again.

"Okay open your eyes." I said and he did. He looked at the room, the fireplace which was cracking peacefully, the candles that made odd patterns of light and shadow on the walls and ceiling. The patterns moved with the smooth movement of the flame and it almost looked like the room was alive. He looked at the path and the bed. He then turned to me, his eyes filled with emotion.

"I love you so much." he gasped out and then pressed his lips on mine again. I carried him back on the bed, my lips never parting with his. I laid him on the bed again, coming on the bed myself. His eyes were closed and I moved my hand down his chest, down to the hem of his shirt. He lifted his hands above his head and I took his shirt off. I kissed his jaw, down his neck to his now bare chest. His eyes stayed closed as I kissed every bit of him, moving slowly and gently., there was no rush. His chest moved up and down with his rapid breathing and I kept caressing his skin with my lips. I treated him like he was the most important thing in the world and right now he was.

His mouth was open and he breathed in gasps. He opened his eyes and looked down at me, his eye boring in to mine. I kept kissing him, moving down bit by bit, wanting to show him that every single little bit of him was important. I kissed each of his ab and he was breathing heavily. I got down to his belt and opened it slowly. I pulled his pants down bit by bit, kissing every centimeter that the jeans reveled. I kissed his thigh, his knee, the little mole in under his knee and then finally took the pants of. I kissed my way up his other leg and up his side and back to his mouth. He capture my lips in to a wet kiss, his hands opening the buttons of my shirt. I wanted to feel his skin against my skin, needed to feel him against me, all of him.

He pushed the shirt of my shoulders and I threw it away. I pulled back to look at him. He was so gorgeous that I almost wanted to cry. The candles made odd patterns on his chest. I lifted a hand to his forehead and moved his hair away from his eyes.

"I love you." I said and a small smile appeared to his face, then growing wider and wider until he was grinning.

"I love you too." he said and kissed me again. I opened my mouth and our tongues slid against each other, making my toes curl and a shiver go down my spine. Our bodies moved up and down, resembling a wave, in the rhythm of our breathings. His hands came to my belt and opened it and pulled my pants down quickly. I kicked them away and pulled away again. We were both in our boxers and suddenly I felt so naked, so open in front of me. All my feelings were out there, where he could see them, look at them, understand or throw them away. His hand came to my face and with one finger he touched the side of my face, from my forehead down to my cheek.

Then he smiled, so honestly and sincerely and I knew that this boy in front of me really did love me. I kissed him fast again, our tongues battling, not aggressively, but to explore each other, to find out everything there was to find out. My heart was racing in my chest, the rest of the world didn't matter. All that mattered, all that was important right now was Cody, moving under me and all I felt important to do was to make him feel as good as possible.

I moved down again, this time opening my mouth when I kissed his a path down his body, leaving wet kissed on his skin. He whined under me, bucked his hips up. I took the elastic band between my teeth and pulled it down. Cody was observing my every move, breathing through his mouth. When his boxers were gone he looked at me, his eye burning.

"Please Justin. I need you." he whispered and I shuddered at his words. I took a firm grip of his dick and sucked the tip of it to my mouth. His head immediately snapped back, his hips bucking up and low moan coming from his lungs. I slowly took more and more of him in, while holding him down with my other hand.

I licked and sucked, taking him in more and more. I fought to get to the end, but got him fully in to my mouth. I stayed down a second and his whole body was tense. I moved slowly up and he was shaking, his back arched up. When I removed my mouth he slumped back on the bed.

"J-Justin"

"Yea Cody?" I asked in a soft voice.

"I...I need you. I need you right now. All of you." he whispered looking me in the eyes, his chest moving up and down. I nodded, kissed my way back to his mouth. We shared a quick kiss because even thought we had all the time in the world, he needed me desperately and I needed him even more. I needed it more than I have ever needed anything.

I reached for the drawer next to the bed and took out lube and a condom. I kissed my way back down to his dick and then stopped to open the lube. I covered one finger with it and slowly circled around his hole. He tensed up so I kissed his hipbone. I pushed the tip of my finger in and he tensed up again.

"Relax babe relax." I said in a soothing voice. I kept pushing forward and he made a sound from displeasure. I kept pushing until I had my finger completely in him and gave him time to get used to it. When his breathing had calmed down, I began moving it out. He grunted again and when I was out and ready to push the second one in, I took the tip of his dick to my mouth. He moaned deeply, this time from pure pleasure. I kept pushing my two fingers in and he tensed up, but I sucked harder and he relaxed. I kept pushing until I was in completely and then out. I sucked his dick while I kept pushing in and out. He moaned under me, the pleasure winning the pain. I scissored my fingers, to get him stretched more.

"I can't Justin...I can't. I need it now. Please." he pleaded and I nodded. I moved up, rolled the condom on and covered with a lot of lube. I looked down at him and he nodded. I kissed him and lined up with his hole. I pushed in, very slowly. His eyes squeezed shut immediately and he bit his lip.

"Relax relax babe. It will hurt more if you don't loosen up. It will get better, it will I promise." I kpet whispering sweet nothings to his ear, distracting him from the pain. When I was fully in he took a coupl eo f deep shuttering breaths. He opened his eyes and a sweat drop made it's way down the side of his face.

"Move." he whispered and I nodded and kissed him. He felt perfect, this was all perfect and I wanted him to feel good so badly and I wasn't gonna last much longer and I just bit my lip hard. His breaths came out in very short gasps and I kissed his ear and his neck tried everything to make it better.

"I love you I love you I love you so much." I whispered and he wrapped his arms around my back and dug his nails in to my skin. I pushed in and out, slowly but sternly, knowing that I had to keep moving for it to get better. Cody was breathing hard, slowly relaxing.

"It's getting better." he breath out and I smiled. We found a rhythm, a slow and tender and Cody started to meet mu thrust, moving his hips, I angled my every thrust differently so that I could find his sweet spot. Cody moaned from under me I smiled in to his skin.

"It's a lot better aah." he breath out and I started to move faster. His nails dug deeper and he met my thrusts harder and this was all I ever wanted, all I ever needed this was it I thought to myself. He was so tight and it was all too much and I loved every second. We were sweating and moving against each other like it was what we were meant to do. My heart was pounding in my ears and all I could smell was Cody.

"I love you Justin" Cody whispered and kissed me again. The kiss didn't last long, because we were breathing so hard. Our bodies moved up and down, finding the mythic, finding what felt good, what worked for us.

"I can't...I can't take it much longer." I moaned and Cody nodded.

I moved my hand down his chest and took a firm hold of his dick and started to pump his dick while I moved. He moaned and moved under me, his head thrown back, then burrowing it to my neck. He whined and turned and I loved him so much .

"I'm gonna come I can't take it." I huffed out and he only moaned response. I moved my hand faster and our movements became more out of control, just racing towards the finish line, fighting to get there, but loving the journey.

Cody breathing was nos just very fast gasps of out and in and then he held on to my neck, tensed up and came on my hand. I watched his face as he fell of the edge and then relaxed. It took me a couple thrusts and I was gone myself. I squeezed on the sheets and held my breath and then it was over. I rested my head on his chest, our bodies covered in sweat. Our chests were moving fast up and down, before we it slowly calmed down. I rolled to my side and looked at Cody. His eye were sparkling and he was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole life.

"I love you." I whispered one last time.

"I love you too." he whispered back and I kissed his cheek.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE SPELLING MISTAKES, THIS IS SO FULL CRAP THAT I DIDN'T EVEB READ IT THROUGH PROPERLY SO. SORRY

Oh my god I can't even. I have nothing to say. I feel like this is full crap, and I am not seeking for attention, I am just being honest. I felt like their -exspecally Cody's first time should be gentle and romatic and flyffu and not im-gonna-fuck-your-brains-out-like-a-rabit sex. I have no idea how to write sex in the first poalce and fluffy romatic sex is even harder oh my god kill me I am not gonna post this.

Tell me what you did or didn't think.

#neongiraffe


	26. Explanations

The morning came and i woke up wrapped in Justin's arms. I was lying on my side, facing the fireplace. The fire had almost died down, only the coals radiating warmth and shining in a shade of deep red, like sunset. Justin was pressed to my back, a hand on my hip, like he was protecting me from the dark of the night. We were still lying on the big white fur that was as smooth as silk. Last night when we finished, both of us sweaty and out of breath, Justin had wiped the heirs out from my face and kissed me on last time before he got up, walked to the toilet and got a wet towel, walked back and sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled lightly as he wiped my cum from my stomach and every where else. He took another towel and wiped my face, the cold and wet of the towel calming me down, slowing my breath. He wiped me clean and by the time he was done, I was almost asleep.

When he got up from the bed to take the towels away, my eyes were already closed and I was breathing slowly, lying on my back on the bed. He came back, climbed over me carefully and laid down. He took a soft blanket somewhere and wrapped me in it. He then pushed me on my side and slipped behind me, pressing against me. He then slipped his arm under my head and then with his other hand, he combed my hair back from my face and kissed the skin under my ear.

"Sleep now." he whispered. "Tomorrow is a new day." I mumbled something back felt myself drift to sleep, the last sounds I heard were Justin's breathing and the fire cracking.

"You up?"i heard Justin whisper behind me.

"Yeah."i said and turned around in his arms. His eyes were still heavy, but a soft smile appeared in his face.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back and smiled. Suddenly he moved forward and kissed me. The kiss fast slow, but it seemed like t meant so much to him. When he pulled back I had to ask.

"What was that for?" He smiled and caressed my cheek with his hand.

"It was for waking up to see you smiling. I want to wake up to that every single day." he whispered and something twisted inside of me, making it hard to breath for a second. I felt so much and words felt so small comparing to what was roaming inside me, so I just smiled and moved closer.

"Hold me." I whispered and he did. He wrapped his arm around me and I scooted closer so that my cheek was pressing against his chest and his chin was on resting on top of my head. I kissed his chest and took a deep breath in and then let it leave my lungs slowly. Justin was warm and soft and everything was just good.

 

We laid there in silence for a long while, just listening the birds sing, watch the room slowly getting brighter as the sun climbed up the wall and breathed each other in. All was good.

Justin smoothed my hair, running his fingers through my hair, occasionally wrapping it around his finger and the let it slide of. I drew small shapes to his skin and traced the tattoo on his chest with my finger.

"Do you think we could stay like this?" he asked me, curling the soft hair in my neck around his finger.

"No." I said and smiled. "I have to use the toilet soon." Justin laughed and kissed my head.

"No I meant...Do you think that we can stay like this, like...Like we are now and not chance?"

I frowned to his chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He thought a while and then answered.

"No nothing I just... Wondered about something." I moved away to look in to his eyes. His hair was a mess, his lips slightly parted and there was a couple wrinkles in his forehead.

"Yes. I don't think we would ever chance. I don't think we can chance I mean... This is what we are." I said and his brows lifted up. Then he smiled and caressed my face with his hand.

"I thought so too." he whispered.

We laid in bed for a while longer, there was rush, nothing to do, everything was good.

 

We talked about everything, it was amazing that I could talk to him, no matter what it was about. I could tell him my insecurities, my faults, the things I hated about myself and then just normal random stuff like what I ate for breakfast couple days ago. We could discuss our differenceses, what we agreed on just...everything.

"Oh my god you are not serious! I mean pineappleson top of a pizza? They belong there. " Justin exclaimed and looked horrified.

"No they do not! They go all mashy and slimey and you should not mix salty with sweet!" I defended. Justin face palmed and then took a deep breath.

"No you are wrong. Pineapples on a pizza are amazing! That's the whole point of them, that they add flavor and bring sweetness to the pizza!"

"I am not wrong. They do not belong to a pizza." I said smiling sternly.

"You are so wrong. And I am gonna get you to say that." he said and moved closer.

"Oh and how are you gonna do that?"

"If I have to, I am gonna make you." he said and I had a feeling that this was not gonna end well.

"Justin, what ever you are thinking, don't." I said and he only smiled wickedly. He then moved even closer and I praised myself for a tickle attack or something. Instead of that he kissed my cheek, moving down my jaw, kissing under my jaw and I lifted my head up to give him more skin. He slowly moved down, biting my skin, then smoothing it over with his tongue. He reached my Adam's apple and I was breathing harder. Then he moved away and placed a final kiss on my parted lips

I pressed my shin down from where it had been pointing towards the ceiling.

"You wanted me to stop so." he only said fading off.

"Are you kidding me. We just had sex and then you leave me blue balled. There should a law against being left blue balled. Every ball feels the same." I breath out Justin only smiled.

"Yeah about that sex part." he said with a more serious tone.

"Yea what about it?"

"Did you..Was it...you know...Did I-"

"Are you asking me if it was good?" I helped me. He looked down and mumbled a yes.

"It was okay." I said honestly. He looked up his eyebrows raised, looking both surprised and disappointed.

"Justin, I took a big round shaped thing to my virginal asshole for the first time. It can't be really that pleasurable on the first time." I explained and scooted closer. He smiled a bit and I poked his cheek with my finger.

"But you were great. You made sure I felt safe and sound, you took it at my pace, you made it as good as it can be." I said with a softer tone.

He looked up and smiled wider.

"Thanks. So you wanna do it again?"

"Oh god no. I mean yes, but not like...soon. In the very near future." I said first a bit horrified.

"You sore?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Yeah I am. So let my not virginal asshole have some peace before you pound in to it again."

"You are such a romantic."

"I know right."

"So what did you have planned for today. I mean you were supposed to pound in to my ass-"

"Please stop using that word."

"today so you must have had some really good plans to seduce me and my asshole-"

"yeah stop using that too."

"it must be something good right?" I finished.

"You quite done there?" he asked and smiled.

"Yeah I am. So tell me."

"Well I planned that we could go skiing and then having dinner and then eating dessert here under a blanket in front of the fireplace and then well umm.."

"Pound in to my virginal asshole?"

"Cody please!" I just bursted out laughing as he blushed hard.

"Oh camoon you act like eleven year old boy who can't hear the word "boob" without blushing. Sex is a beautiful and normal thing-"

"Oh Evert gave you the same speech didn't he?" he interrupted me this time and I laughed again.

"Oh he did! It was so horrible."

"I know!" we both laughed and then he stopped to stare at me.

"Should we like get up and make breakfast?" I asked him and kissed the tip of my nose and got up.

 

I reached for my phone to check the time but he yelped and stopped me.

"Okay this is gonna sound so weird but you can't check your phone while we are here."

"What?"  
"Well the signal is not great anyways because we are so high up so it won't work anyways but still you can't. You'll understand when we get back home. Just promise me okay?" he asked his eyes pleading.

"Okay. I promise. " i said and turned my phone off.

 

We ate breakfast in bed and got up and dressed somehow. We took our time, there was no rush. We joked around, laughed and just had an amazing time.

Two hours later we called for a car and got on the back seat.

"It's gonna be a bit of a drive, we have to go upper to the mountains so that there's snow."

"There's snow? Already?"

"Yeah Cody, you can't really go skiing without any snow." he smirked and I hit in the stomach,

"Oh c'mon that wasn't your brightest ideas you have to admit!" he laughed as I stared out from the window and sulked.

"Oh babe." he started.

"Your honey voice or nicknames aren't gonna work Bieber."

"Bieber? Things must be serious if you call me Bieber."

"They are." I said and tried not to smile.

"But you know babe, don't be mad, please pretty please." he whispered in a voice of gold and scooted closer on the seat.

"Go away."

"Baby let me kiss you please." he said and moved closer so he was pressed against my side and I had nowhere left to run, because I was already as close to the window as possible.

"Oh really? What if I did it anyway?" he whispered and kissed my neck, just below my ear.

"I just wouldn't care." I said and fought to keep my voice steady.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." he whispered and reached a hand past my waist and pressed a button on the door. The window between the driver's and the passengers side rolled close and I gulped.

"There we go." he whispered and placed his lips on my neck again, but this time opened his mouth and sucked hard. His tongue was hot and wet and closed my eyes to stay conscious.

He moved down and took a hold of my jacket zipper and slowly while licking and sucking my neck pulled it down.

"J-Justin?"

"Mmm?"

"Whaumm. What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a blow job. Isn't it fairly obvious?" he asked and smirked. I moaned loudly and he chuckled. Then he kissed my jaw and with his other hand opened my belt buckle. In two seconds it was open and the zipper was down.

"Wow you are really good at that oohmygod!"The rest of my sentence faided in to a moan when he suddenly cupped my dick.

"Well that shut you up. Want me to keep going?" he asked and lowered his head down, but not letting his lips touch me. I was battling mentally with my pride and getting a blow job. Justin must have seen my battle because he took my dick fully out from my pants with his hand and with the tip of his tongue licked it. I made a strangled sound and closed my eyes.

"So what is it gonna be Simpson?"

"Oh my god just do it already!" I cried out and the next second he took me in to his mouth and sucked hard. He went half way down and my hips rose from the seat instantly and pressed my head almost painfully to the headrest. When he slowly came back up I held my breath the whole way and when he finally was all the up, my lungs were begging for air. He didn't waist any time, but went down straight away and felt like I had to hold on to something, so laid my hand on his back and squeezed his jacket in to my fist.

He moved so painfully slow and all I could do is whimper in a high pitched voice and clutch in to his jacket. His hand which had been holding the base of my dick started to move slowly up and down, covering the area that his mouth couldn't. He moved slowly up and down and then suddenly did a fast one and my moan caught in my throat.

Then he purposly slowed down again, but moved his hand faster on the base of my dick. He came up and removed his mouth and darted out his tongue and licked a trail from the base all the way up. I was so far beyond heaven right now that I couldn't see or hear right. My breaths came out in fast gaps, sometimes I forgot to breath and only noticed it when my lungs were burning and vision was blurry.

He started to move faster with his mouth and hand, twirling his tongue around, sucking so hard it almost hurt, but didn't. He moved his tongue side to side inside his mouth and hit a spot that felt so good that dig my nails in to his back. Even thought he was wearing a thick jacket, he made a sound and did it again. He swiped his tongue on the spot again and again and I just had my eyes closed and felt that my heart would just beat it's way from my chest. I was gasping and panting and whitrling on the seat and when kept on going fast and I couldn't take it any longer and came with a my head back, my other hand clutching to his jacket, my mouth opened in a silent scream. My body tensed and then went completely slump against the seat. Justin got up and wiped his mouth, his hair mushed , his lips swollen and red and it was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I just moaned loudly, took him by the neck and pulled him for a deep and passionate kiss. When we parted he looked even hotter.

"You gotta stop being so hot or my dick or asshole can't take it." I whispered and he smiled and kissed me again.

"How awkward is the driver right now?" he asked and I laughed hard.

"Oh god I am sure that he won't be able to look us in the eye." I answered and burshed a hair that fell in to his face.

"Wait a second." I said putted my pants back on and zipped them up. Then I signaled him to lay his head on my lap. He smiled, turned on his back and laid his laid down. I smiled softly at him and brushed his hair back.

"I love you." I whispered and his face went serious. He then reached his hand up to my face and caressed my cheek, his eyebrows burrowed.

"I'm sorry." he said and I was confused.

"About what?"

"About...all the stuff. About Evert...About his dad and...Not seeing that you fancied me." I was surprised and still confused.

"I know that I teased you a lot and stuff but...I'm sorry I didn't see it was real." he said and looked so serious.

"I...I didn't know it was real either." I whispered and looked in to his brown beauties.

"I mean..I'm not sure at what point it got real. "

"What about the interview and the chancing room thing?" he asked and I knew he wanted to know badly. I took a moment to think and then answered.

"Well I don't know. Most of the interview was just showing off, girls love bromance stuff. Then the one girl asked what I liked about you and I answered honestly. I then realized just how honestly I answered and it was quite intimidating really. And then you said something about my eyes." I faided of trying to remember what it was.

"Oh I said something like that I liked your eyes and that they remind me of the sky or ocean." he smiled remembering.

"Oh yes you did!" I smiled at the memory.

"What I wanted to say was that your eye are like the sky because I can just look in to them and they calm me down, no matter what is wrong." he said and smiled softly. I was so taken aback that all I could do was smile.

"But go on." he said and I nodded.

"Oh and then I kissed you ear. I have no idea why I did that. It was kinda a dear or something. Well I convinced myself it was. I just really wanted to do it, to have the permission to touch you." I said looking out the window, remembering that night.

"Oh and then I came to your dressing room. I asked a worked where yours was and then just didn't think but opened the door and there you were. I actually wanted to apologize for the interview, I wasn't sure if I pushed it too far or something. And then there you were, half naked and it just hit me." I stopped there and remembering all the emotions going through me.

"And what?" he whispered and took my hand in to his. I squeezed his gently and looked in to his eyes again.

"How beautiful you were." His eyebrows shot up and he just studied my face.

"And then I helped the shirt on and suddenly all I wanted to was to touch you but..I felt like I wasn't allowed to do that. But then I touched your chest and was so close of kissing you but I saw the panic in your eyes so I didn't. And then I realized that...how much it hurt me, you not wanting me the same way. I was confused and surprised about my own feelings and my mind was all over the place so I had to leave." I said and he nodded telling me that he understood.

"When the gala started..Where were you?" he asked.

"I took a walk. I actually went to the same fountain where we kissed. I was so confused about my own feelings, like what the fuck I liked you? I liked guys? I mean I did kiss Evert and all but I blamed it on the alcohol. I didn't know what was going on and everything was so odd and confusing and weird and just...I couldn't handle it. All I could think was your lips and how close I was kissing them and how much I wanted to. So I went back and tried to be normal, but suddenly everything you did was so hot and unbearable and I couldn't keep from teasing and flirting. Then came the dinner and I left for the garden, my original idea was to talk to you alone on the fountain and sort things out." I talked, looking in to his eyes, brushing his hair.

"What happened at the fountain. You looked so...hurt."

"Well I was. In a way. The way you looked at me wasn't they way I wanted you to. I wanted you to look at me like I was the most precious thing in this world, that I was the only thing you wanted but..you weren't quite there yet. Why did you kiss me then?" I asked him this time.

"I...I just felt like it. I mean that sounds stupid, but I guess it was the same with me, I hit me just how beautiful you were and how genuine and funny and just...good for me. I just felt like this was the time to kiss you and see what it was like. And when I did.. it was so amazing. I felt so much in so little time and all I wanted to do was keep doing it. Then I realized that you were what I wanted and what I..needed. So badly." he finished and leaned to kiss him. It was soft and gentle and full of understatement. We both now understood.

"I'm sorry I ran away." I whispered, moving away just enough to speak.

"It's really my fault. I should have told you. And treat you better. I will never, ever treat you bad again. Now that I got you...I don't want to let you go. Ever." he whispered and I kissed him, and he got up to sitting position to kiss me better. Then realizing in the middle of the kiss that my face was wet and I could taste tears in his lips. The tears were mine and I didn't even notice them fall from my eyes. Justin only kissed me deeper and with his kiss promised that we would be alright, everything was alright.

"I promise." he whispered and I nodded. He wiped my tears away and smiled to me.

"All will be good. I will take care of you."

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the wait, if you follow me on twitter, you know why. If you don't then follow me and you'll know! Anyways sorry and I know it's a little short.

Those who don't know I have BIG news. THIIIIS big.

So I started a new fic, it's still Codstin, it's called "A Lost Cause". I'll put the summary below. You can find it by clicking my name and then and then it opens my profile and then scroll down and you'll see this one and then ALC, aka A Lost Cause.

Awesome, roger out, love you

#neongiraffe

"Cody Simpson has been living the life, he has the fame, the girls, and the money. until he gets in trouble and steps on the wrong side of the law. After a court case he is sent a group home where he is forced to follow the rules. He meets a mysterious boy who he grows to hate. Can that boy make this arrogant, selfish, angry youth to chance or is he a lost cause? "


	27. The Important Dinner

We drove for two hours, we talked and joked and now Cody was sleeping, his head in my lap. I smoothed his hear back and watched his face which showed just pure peace. I liked seeing him like this. He was somehow an old soul – well he didn't really look 16, not at all - but he didn't seem like 16. Sometimes it worried me, I wondered how much he carried on his shoulders and the things he has seen. I wondered if he had to grow up really fast, did the fame ever get to him. I looked at his face, his lips were slightly parted. I raised my hand to his face and stroke his cheek. His golden locks fell on my lap and I smiled. I got this feeling that I had to protect him from everything, if someone ever hurt him, I would do anything to revenge that and make him okay again.

"That's really creepy you know." he suddenly spoke and cracked his eye open a bit. I just smiled down at him.

"What is?"

"The staring-while-you-sleep thing." he said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Did you have enough time to admire or do you want me to close my eyes so you can have a moment?" he asked and smiled.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said and leaned down when he was still laughing. I felt him smile in to the kiss, couple chuckles rumbling from his chest. We parted and he smiled again.

"So if you are done with your beauty sleep, we are almost there." I said and he got up.

"Well if someone wouldn't have given me such an awesome blow job, I wouldn't had had to sleep. Really, drained me out." he said and I laughed. I looked out the window and saw a big wooden sing saying "Muskoka's Skiing Center"

"Is that it?" Cody asked after seeing the sign.

"Yeah, we have a reservation so all the clothes and things are already there." I said.

"How did you know my size?" Cody asked. I just eyed him up and down and huffed.

"Oh camoon, I've seen you naked like so many times." I said as the car stopped.

"Hey not that many times!"

"Oh shut up we're here." I said and got out from the car and left Cody there with his mouth open. He quickly jumped out and I walked to enjoy the view down the mountain.

"Don't tell me what to do." he said. I looked at him one eyebrow raised.

"Oh I will. Tonight I'm gonna do that a lot." I said and winked. He walked next to me.

"Oh really? For example?" I leaned to his ear and whispered.

"I'm gonna tell you to fuck me harder and harder until I can't take it anymore. Then I'm gonna tell you to keep going." His face was priceless. The redness on his face because of the cold didn't even show anymore when he blushed so hard. I just chuckled, took his hand and after a kiss on the cheek, dragged him towards the reception.

 

He was silent the whole way there and very red too. We walked to couple stairs up to a building and I opened the door and walked in. The receptionist -a young clearly a snowboarder guy smiled wide and rose up from behind the desk.

"Hello Mr. Bieber, Mr. Simpson. Are you ready to go skiing?" he asked in a thick Australian accent. Cody smiled widely to him and answered.

"Hello mate! Yes we are." The guy's little fake selling smile changed in to a wide normal smile.

"Gold Coast right?"

"Yes!" Cody exclaimed and they did this weird handshake thing which I guessed was something Australians did. They laughed loudly and then Cody seemed to remember that I was there too.

"Oh hey this is Justin. Justin this is Drake." he said happily. At what point the guy had told his name, I had no idea. The guy, I mean Drake, reached out his hand and I was left there wondering how should I shake his hand.

"Umm Justin? Cody asked.

"Yah"

"You're kinda supposed to shake his hand." Cody said and I realized I was still staring at his hand.  
"Oh! Yeah sorry! I just wondered if you wanted to do it the English or the Australian way." I explained. Both of them stared at me with expressions of utter confusion.

"The hand shake thing. You guys are from Australian and you did this weird handshake so I wondered-" That's when they both bursted out laughing. Cody leaned his head against the desk and I just saw his shoulders shake.

"What?" I tried asking them but neither of them looked like they were able to form words at the time being.

After a while laughing, Cody looked up and wiped away the tears in his eyes.

"What!?" I asked him again.

"You...You wondered if you should shake his hand the English or the Australian way?" he asked.

"Yes...?"

"I'm sorry Justin, but I think a handshake is kinda the same everywhere. " Cody said and tried hard not to laugh.

"But but-"

"Oh it's alright mate! Things like that happen." Drake said and came from behind the counter.

"So you want some boards or what?" he asked and came to stand between me and Cody.

"Yeah I think boards would be great!" Cody said and smiled.

"Boards it is!" Drake said and slapped Cody in the back. They smiled at each other and I was not fond of Drake's hand that was still resting on Cody's shoulder.

"Yeah boards!" I interrupted their eyefucking and they snapped out of it.

"Okay then, this way!" Drake said and clapped me in the back too. I had to take a step forwards from the force of it.

"How the hell did Cody stand after that Drake clapped him in the back, Dear Jesus he has muscles. Mine are nothing compared to that." I thought and looked at Drake's retrieving back.

"Justin? Are you coming?"Cody asked from couple meters away. I realized I hadn't followed them, instead was still standing in the lobby and staring at Drake's muscles.

"Oh yeah I am." I said and hurried to catch up with them.

Drake helped us to find some shoes. Well he helped Cody. At one point Cody was sitting in a bench and putting a snowboard shoe on to Cody. His movements were slow and his hands slid way too up for my taste.

"Is that good?" Drake asked and looked in to Cody's eyes and I was sure that he was bending down purposely so that his very low cut shirt showed his chest muscles.

"Umm I think it's a bit big." Cody said. Drakes smiled and nodded and then slid the shoe of, his hands sliding down on top of Cody's pants. Drake went to get another pair of shoes and I was sitting on the other side of the bench glaring daggers at his muscular back.

"Did you find ones that fit?" Cody asked.

"Oh yeah I did. " I answered and fumbled with my shoelaces.

"You okay?" he asked with a worried tone.

"Yah I'm fine." I said and forced a smile on when smiling Drake came back.

"Hope these ones are better!" he said.

 

20 grueling minutes later Cody and I were fully dressed, had our snowboards under our arms heading towards the door.

"Okay enjoy your stay! Feel free to contact me if there's any problems!" Drake said to us, but looking at Cody.

"Okay thanks a lot mate!" Cody said waving and we walked out. We headed towards the elevator in silence.

"He was a nice bloke." Cody said and I grunted.

"You know we are from the same part of Australia! I mean we went to the same school, how odd is that." Cody said shaking his head.

"Very." I only answered and showed the bracelet we got to the electronic reader on the elevator's gate.. It made a small sound, a green light lighted up and the gate opened. We stepped through and got in to an elevator.

"I mean what are the chances?" Cody asked as we started to move up.

"Too big in myopinion." I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said but felt Cody stare at me. He was silent for a while and then started laughing. I looked at him annoyed but he just kept laughing.

"What?" I asked irritated. Cody looked at me but started to laugh even more. He slowly collected himself and then held my face and kissed me deeply.

"What was that for? Why were you laughing?" I asked trying to irritated but the kiss left me feeling a bit dizzy.

"You were jealous!" Cody exclaimed.  
"What?!"

"You were jealous. Of the guy in the reception!" he repeated and I only looked down.

"Was not."

"You totally were."

"Was not." Cody sighed and turned more towards me..

"Then why were you glaring at him like he had just shagged me in front of you?" he said and I saw a small smirk playing on his face.

"Because he obviously wanted to!" I justified but he the smirk grew even wider.

"Oh because he obviously wanted to shag me it gave you the right to try to trip him when he walked past?"

"Yes!"

"Justin...Seriously." he said with an amused expression.

"Cody he was bending down and showing his muscles and rubbing your leg and talking all smooth and sexy voice! I had the right!"

"Justin. You asked him – and yes these are your exact words - "Aren't you cold because shirt is really small."

"His shirt was really small! It showed everything!"

"Not my point here and you know it." he said as the elevator stopped and he jumped down and I remained on my seat sulking.

"C'mon let's go." he said but I didn't bugle.

"Oh really Justin? You are just gonna stay there all day and leave me here alone?" he mocked me.

"Yes! And you can go and bang your precious Drake with chest muscles bigger than my head. I bet his penis is too..." I muttered the end to myself.

Cody's face softened and he reached out and took me by the hand. He gently pulled and I sighed and jumped down from the elevator. I looked at the ground and Cody stepped nearer to me. He's hand came to my face and he lifted my chin up so I had to look at him. His blues were bright and showed no sign of mockery or anger or anything. Just pure happiness and something soft.

"Yea you are right, his chest muscles were probably even bigger than your head and he had a really nice smile and I can't really comment on the size of his dick. Or penis as you put it. " he said and smiled. "but the thing is, I never want to find out. He can have three penises and I wouldn't care less because I wall want is you. I want your chest muscles and your smile. And your penis makes even better." he added and I finally smiled.

"You sure?" I asked him quietly.

"100%." he said and smiled. I reached out and kissed him slowly and realized just how stupid I had been. When we parted I said just that.

"I'm sorry I was being an idiot." I said and smiled.

"And?"

"And for being mean to the douche bag." Cody laughed.

"And?"

"And for trying to trip him." I added.

"There we go, it wasn't so hard was it? Come here babe." he said and pulled me in to a hug. We staid there a while and just enjoyed each others warmth and close radiance.

"C'mon let's go. I'm getting cold." I said and pulled back.

"I can help you with that." Cody said and winked.

"Seriously? In the middle of an piste?" I asked him.

"Well we can also go further to the forest. I heard it was really romantic to shag outside." he said. I only looked at him amused

."You know, the sex scenes in movies aren't really that real you know that?"

"What d'you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean think about it, you'd freeze your ass and everything else now thinking about it. Snow everywhere, everything's is wet and again the cold. Kinda hard to get it up when it's so cold."

"Oh I wouldn't have any problem with that." Cody said and winked.

"You horny little teenager." I sighed. "C'mon let's get going." I said and sat down on the ground to strap the board on. Cody followed my example but looked like he had no idea what he was doing. He tried to put his shoe between the traps the wrong way and when I was done, he had one leg on and even that was the wrong way.

"Cody..Have you ever been snowboarding?" I asked him.

"No..." he said and I looked at him amazed.

"But...You surf and everything."

"Yeah I surf, I don't snowboard. Or ski. " he said. I just stared at him "You didn't think that I could ski?" he asked me.

"I did actually. So you really can't?

"Noup. I have no idea what I'm doing." he said and kept pushing his shoes between the wrong straps. I laughed and jumped a couple times and then landed on my knees in front of him.

"I can see that. Your board is the wrong way around." I said and smiled. He looked down and then a small "oh" escaped his lips. He looked baffled and confused and it was just endearing, so I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He looked up a questioning expression on his face.

"What was that for?"

"For being too cute to handle." I said and he blushed and looked down.

"I'm not cute..." he muttered.

"You're doing it right now." I laughed.

"am not." he muttered and I only laughed more.

"You are. So stop it or I'll turn in to a gooey romantic and talk how your eyes are like the night sky and your skin is like the moon and pfh!" He interrupted me by throwing snow at me.

"Shut up or I'll...do something bad." he said and I laughed.

"Okay okay. I'll teach you how to snowboard." I said. "okay first of all, let's get that board the right way up yah there we go and then that strap goes there and now put your shoe in and then tighten that one and now we are ready to go." I instructed.

"Now time to get up." I said and pushed off from the ground. He put his hands behind him and pushed himself off the ground, but used a bit too much force and because he wasn't used to balance on a board with his legs tied to it, he waved his hands like a windmill for a while, trying to regain his balance, but then collapsed forward. He fell to my chest and I couldn't hold us both up, so I fell backwards to the snow.

"Ouch." I said from under Cody.

"Yeah." he said, his voice muffled by my jacket. "This isn't starting that well, isn't it?" he asked and I laughed.

"I've seen worst."

"I bet you haven't. You're just trying to make me feel better aren't you?" he asked and I was sure he was narrowing his eyes.

"Well fine. I am. But this is your first time so no pressure.

"Now you make this sound like I'm about to lose my virginity."

"Well we did that already. Been there done that, don't bore with yesterdays news and all that." I said and earned a smack to the side of my head.

"Okay I might have deserved that but please get up. Something unpleasant is stabbing me in the leg.

"Oh sorry that's my very big penis ouch-" It was my turn to smack him on the back. He got up and we smiled at each other. We leaned in the same time and kissed. When we parted I helped him up and he actually staid up this time.

"Look look I'm standing!" he authentically. I smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"I'm proud babe." I said. "Okay now it's time to get moving." His face fell and he looked down at the downhill before us, looking scared now.

"It's gonna be okay. I'll make sure you won't get hurt." I promised him.

 

 

I started to teach him slowly, telling him how to move forward, how to brake, how to turn. He slowly started to learn and became less scared and grew more confident. We even managed to go down the hill and at the bottom he turned to me looking very proud.

"I did it!" he exclaimed.

"Yes you did and I'm so proud." I said and hugged him.

We spent the rest of the day going down hills slowly and stopped around five because we were both exhausted and starving.

"Let's call it a day. We need to get driving if we want to make it to the dinner reservation. " I said and he nodded. We rode the elevator back to the reception and returned all our stuff. Drake was still on duty and smiled happily when we came in.

"You have returned Mr. Simpson! Did you have fun?" he asked and brushed past me without paying any attention to me. He took Cody's board immediately and I was left to carry my stuff by myself.

"Yes it was fun. I learned a lot. Well Justin thought everything." Cody answered but not even the mention of my name made Drake stop goggling at Cody. Well I didn't blame him, Cody was a bit sweaty and had his jacket open and looked hot as usual but still. He was taken.

"Oh well if you ever want to learn more, you can always call me and I'll teach you anything you want." Drake said and I heard the innuendo behind his suggestion.

"Oh thanks." Cody said and smiled. Drake smiled even wider and proceeded to take Cody's jacket off.

"Let me help you with that. " he said and purposely slid his arm against Cody's skin when he took the jacket off. I had enough and decided that it was time to that Drake learnt that I was the one who got to touch Cody.

"Hey Cody?" I asked him loudly. Drake even looked at me this time when he hanged the jacket on the coat rack.

"Yeah?" Cody asked and turned around. I took him by the collar and smashed our lips together and didn't waste time to wait him to open his mouth but pushed my tongue to his mouth. He made a surprised sound but then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Our tongues danced and I made an effort to make Cody moan as loud as possible. I twisted my tongue and licked and bit his lip in a way that made his knees go a little weak and he had to lean against me. Needles to say, I really didn't care. When we finally parted, Cody looked a little dizzy, his lips red and parted, his hair a mess from where I held it tightly.

"Wow" he breath out. I only turned to Drake and asked him to send the bill to my manager. He stomped out with one last look at Cody.

"Wow." Cody repeated.

"I know. Now let's go." I said but when I moved he pulled me back.

"Umm I don't think that's a good idea." he drawled out.

"Why?"

"Because umm...well you know." he said and nudged down. I realized and actually felt his hard on against my leg. I smirked, pulled quickly away and started to walk to the door. Cody yelped and quickly followed me and I looked down just in time to see Drakes eyes on Cody's hard on and how his eyebrows burrowed and he stomped back behind the desk.

"Justin!" Cody whispered frantically when he reached me outside.

"What?" I asked smirking.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" he hissed.

"Yup. Needed to show that fucking drooler that I can make you hard just by kissing you." I smiled.

"You're unbelievable."

"And that's why you're still hard." I chuckled and narrowed his eyes at me.

 

Our car arrived and we got in. Well Cody more like jumped to the car, then relaxing when no one could see his hard on anymore.

"Judging from last night I wouldn't think you'd be so ethical like a virgin." I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"There were children there." he pointed out. "I think I actually saw a parent pull her son closer and look evilly at me." he added and I laughed.

"Oh my little pervert Cody, walking around with his dick hard and scaring little children. " I teased and he didn't even bother to smack me.

"Okay sorry let's get food. To The Wisewood please." I told the driver.

"What's The Wisewood?" Cody asked.

"Oh it's this restaurant that me and my family have always went to." I explained.

"Oh cool. I'm starving."

"Yeah me too."

"Plus I'm still hard." Cody winked. I rolled my eyes.

"So?"

"So...Shouldn't you like I don't know, do something about it?" he asked and slid closer.

"Mmm let me think about that...No I don't see any reason why I should do something about your hard on. " I said with an innocent voice. He slid even closer and kissed my neck.

"What if you had a hard on too?" he asked and kept licking my neck. I fought to keep my breathing even and steady.

"And?"

"I just meant " he said and kissed my neck " that if -kiss- you had a -kiss- hard on too, -kiss- then we could -kiss- help each other- kiss- you know?" he finished and I was gripping the edge of my seat.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. So how about it?" he asked and bit my neck.

"Urghm well the problem is that I don't have a hard on." I said and he chuckled against my skin.

"Well that's really not a problem. I can make it go up in like five seconds." he said and I knew he could, I just didn't want to admit it.

"Mmm really?"

"Yep. Wanna test?" I whipped to my side and captured his mouth in to a deep and dirty kiss. It was wet and heavy and oh just so wonderful. Then I pulled away and the car stopped. I jumped out from the car and walked to Cody's side and opened the door for him. He turned to look at me with his mouth open.

"We're here. Come on let's go." I said smiling. He narrowed his eyes at me but got out. I pretended not to notice how he put his hands to his pockets and pulled his jacket further away from his pants, so his hard on wouldn't show.

We arrived in front of an old restaurant and I immediately noticed the big carved wooden bears that stood on either side of the front door. They were taller than me, both standing on their back feet, mouth open. Cody stopped to look at them too.

"I remember I used to play with my cousin around the bears when we were little. We couldn't wait for the food to come so mum allowed us to go outside and play while we waited. We called each other the bear tamers." I told him and he laughed.

"I can imagine that."

"Let's go in." I said and offered my hand. He took it and I lead him in. We stepped through the big red door and walked to the dining room. It was a big but very cozy, around 30 tables scattered around the room, a bar at the end of the room. A large fireplace roared on the middle of the right side wall, just like it always had been.

"Me and my cousin used to cook marshmallows on the fireplace. " I chuckled and Cody smiled at me.

"Justin! What are you doing here mate!" I heard a noise and then saw a man walk up to me.  
"Uncle Peter! I didn't know you were working tonight." I said happily and let go of Cody's hand to hug him.

"I'm not, I came for some dinner. And oh you brought a guest." Uncle Peter said and nodded towards Cody.

"You're the guy who drove the horse wagons." Cody said a little surprised.

"Indeed I am. Nice to meet you, I'm Justin's uncle, Peter. " he said and offered his hand. They shook hands and Uncle Peter smiled widely.

"Uhm very nice to meet you sir, I didn't know you were related when we um-"

"Oh it's fine! I was happy to help, nothing to be ashamed about son!" Uncle Peter laughed.

"Now come on, let's get you two a table." Uncle Peter said and guided us to the back of room, to a more private table. It was behind some tall flowers and it had it's own fireplace. It was hidden from the view of the other tables and I was surprised that we got that table.

"How did you manage to get the private one?" I asked my uncle.

"Oh I just asked Diana and told about your situation. She agreed immediately." Uncle Peter said and smiled.

"But I'll leave you to it." he said and walked off.

"Diana owns the restaurant and she's my grandma." I explained and pulled a chair back and Cody sat on.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me he was your uncle?" Cody asked and I saw that he was blushing. I leaned and kissed his cheek and sat down next to him.

"Because we had a moment. I didn't want to ruin it. Besides he didn't take it in a bad way, he loves to help people." I said.

"This is so embarrassing." he said suddenly.

"What is?"

"Well several things actually. I met your uncle and I thought he was some kind of servant and then we go skiing-"

"Snowboarding" I interrupted.

"What ever, and I can't even snowboard and then I get a hard on in the public and scare the hell out of children and then I realize that he wasn't a servant he was your god damn uncle and-" I moved closer and turned his head kissed him. Mostly to shut him up but kissing Cody is always really awesome. Plus he looked so cute when he was all embarrassed and blushing. Not that I'll ever tell him that, he'll probably throw something at me.

 

Our kiss started as innocent and cute but soon -mostly because of the activities that happened in the car- turned in to something faster and more heated. His hand took a hold of the collar of my shirt and pulled me harshly closer. I bit his lips and he whimpered slightly and his hand rose to my hair and tug it. It was my time to moan to his mouth and he chuckled. I pulled back and he tried to follow but I didn't let him kiss me again. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled.

"I still have a hard on."

"Mm really? How interesting." I replied.

"Care to do something about it? It's your fault really." he smirked.

"And how's that?"

"Well you snogged the life out of me in the car and then suddenly just left. Don't you know that it's really rude to leave someone blue balled? Especially when they're as horny as I am." he breathed out the last sentence to to my neck.

"I umm. Yah sorry about that." I said and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on my neck.

"So what is it gonna be?" he asked.

"What's gonna be what?" I asked a little confused on where I was.

"Are you gonna take care of it?"

"How exactly?" I asked him.

"Well right here," he answered simply and then went back to licking and biting my neck.

"Sex in a toilet isn't as sexy as they make it look it in the movies.:" I pointed out a little out of breath.

"I know." he said little quieter and removed his lips from neck. I looked at him and saw that he was a little red.

"Oh my god!" I breath out. "You weren't thinking about leaving to the toilet were you?" I asked him and leaned closer so that no one would hear us.

"Well umm.." he mumbled and fumbled with the napkin on his lap.

"Well um what? " I asked him even thought I knew what he meant.

"you know like well you know..." he kept muttering and looking down. I leaned closer and whispered just above his lips.

"Say it." He looked up and I saw lust fill his eyes, but his face told me that he was embarrassed as hell. He remained silent for a while, before he visually pulled himself together and drew a deep breath in.

"Under the table. Give me a hand job under the table. Or a blow job, if you are feeling really brave." he said.

"After that no one could guess that you were a virgin about 24 hours ago." I said and he chuckled.

"Blame your penis."

"Please stop calling it penis. We're not in junior high school biology lesson." he laughed again and I realized just how damn hot he was when he smiled. And I told him exactly that.

"You're so fucking hot." I breath out and he stopped smiling and lunged at me. He kissed me with such force that I had to wrap my hands around his waist to keep us upright. He didn't care, just wrapped his arms around my shoulders and almost climbed to my lap. I pushed him back to his chair, but kept our mouths pressed together. We pulled out for air but he didn't waist time, but went for my neck again. Just when he had learned to do such things with his tongue, I had no idea, but I wasn't complaining. His breathing hit my neck and it was hot and I was starting to consider the blow job under the table thing. His hands slipped under my shirt his nails scraped my skin.

I saw movement on the corner of my eyes and stiffened.

"Umm Cody?"

"Yah?"

"Care to remove your mouth from my neck?" I asked.

"Why?" he said but went back to work.

"Because there's people in here."

"I don't care. Did you think about the blow-"

"What if I told you the people were my mother, cousin and grandmother?" I interrupted him before he got to the end of that sentence. Apparently it took a second for what I just said to hit him, then he slowly looked to his right and saw the people standing in front of our table. Then he lunged away from me and his face went to a very, very deep shade of red in a matter of milliseconds.

"Well hello Justin. I'm guessing this is your new boyfriend you've been talking about. Nice to meet you, I'm Justin's mother, Pattie, nice to meet you. " my mom said and extended her hand. Cody looked up and blushed even more -how it was possible, I didn't know – but shook her hand.

"And I'm his cousin, Ryan." my cousin said. I saw the smile playing in his lips and I knew he was never gonna let me forget this.

"And that's my grandma and owner of this pub, Diana." I finished the round.

"I can introduce myself boy," my grandma said sternly. "oh come here and give your old granny a hug." she said and I smiled and walked around the table to hug her.

"I used to be young and beautiful, now I'm only beautiful." my grandma said to Cody smiling and he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Cody umm Simpson" Cody said and was still as red.

"Nice to meet you Cody umm Simpson! We have heard a lot about you." my mum said and sat down.

"You have? I hope all good." Cody said nervously.

"Oh no. Justin had told about your annoying habits. We share everything." my mum said and smiled.

"Mum." I said.

"What?"

"Be nice." I said smiling. "You'll scare him away and I just got him back."

"Well if you weren't such an epic screw up and the black lamb of the family and able to ruin every relationship you are in, then you wouldn't have had to get him back in the first place." my cousin Ryan said and sat down next to me. I laughed and patted him on the back,

"Nice to see you too buddy." I said to him,

"Same here. It's been too long. But I guess that's the fame." he smirked.

"Says the guy who just won the snowboarding championship. " I noted and we laughed.

"Okay point." Ryan said.

 

A waitress came and brought the menus. Cody hid his face behind the menu, but I knew that wouldn't help him for long. Soon enough, I saw the look in my mums eyes and I knew that the interviewing would start soon.

"So Justin. And Cody of course." she started. I looked at her over the table and said.

"Yes?"

"How long have you been together?" she asked. Cody glanced at me, both realizing that there wasn't a real straight answer for that question. (okay sorry to interrupt but seriously, pun intended. Straight answer about how long they've been gay. Ohmygod im dying here.)

"Well depends how you look at it really. We were together like a couple of weeks and then we kinda broke up once, but we kinda weren't together then but mm I'd say like a week maybe?" I said looking at Cody and he nodded.

"So you were together for couple of weeks, broke up, then you spent like two years whining about him to me, then finally got him back, and you've been together for a week and you are now showing him to your family?" Ryan asked.

"Umm yeah. Pretty much." I agreed.

"Wow you guys are really something." Ryan said and shook his head playfully..

The waiter came back and took our orders. My mum kept glancing at us and I finally huffed:

"I know you want to ask mum, just do it already."

"Don't be smart with me Justin. I still have your baby albums remember?" she said and smiled. "Actually Cody, there's this very cute picture where Justin is swimming on the beach when he was a baby, but the thing was that he didn't actually wear any-"

"Mum! Not in the dinner table!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Justin, being naked is totally a normal thing, don't make a fuss about it." mum said. I started to blush and didn't even want to look at Cody, I knew he was smirking at me.

"His little wiener shows in the picture." my grandma said and Cody almost chocked on his drink. I patted him in the back till he could breath properly again.

"Oh c'mon let's not be modest here, I mean think about it; everyone in this table have seen Justin's wiener at some point of our lives. Well I think Cody is the has the most recent perception but still." Ryan said in a thoughtful voice.

"Can we please stop talking about my wiener? And while we're at it, stop using the word wiener too." I pleaded and everyone on the table bursted out laughing, even Cody. I joined them and the mood relaxed, and as I looked at Cody laughing next to me, I saw him relax too.

Our food came and we all dug in.

"So Cody, tell me something about yourself." my mum said.

"Well umm.. What's there to tell really? I do music like Justin and we're going on a tour together and yeah." he said shyly.

"What I want to know," Ryan started and put his elbows on the table and leaned closer. " is what the hell do you do to get those abs? Like seriously! I snowboard all day long and still nothing!" he said and I saw Cody blush again.

"Well I don't really have that good abs but umm I surf and dance and just stuff." he said shyly.

"Not that good? I mean look at mine!" Ryan exclaimed and lifted up his shirt and poked at his abs. I saw Cody's eyes widen.

"This is totally normal at our family." I said to him smiling. "Ryan please stop poking your abs and put your shirt down, you're making us all look like a bunch of lunatics." I said to Ryan. He smirked but complied.

"Thank you."

"But still, Justin tell me, how does he get those abs?" Ryan asked me this time.

"How do you even know he has good abs? He's wearing a cardigan." I asked him with a pointed look.

"I googled him." Ryan said simply. "and like you're the one to talk, you're the one who's seen him naked. So tell me, are those pictures real?" he continued curiously.

"I am not commenting on that." I said.

"Knew it." Ryan laughed.

"Can we please just like try to be normal?" I asked.

"Noup." Ryan said and Cody laughed.

"Where are you from Cody?" my grandma asked.

"Australia, Gold Coast." he answered.

"Oh how wonderful. Do your parents live there too?" my mum asked.

 

The conversation went to a more appropriate line and I was relieved Maybe this wouldn't be a total disaster. We talked about Cody's family and our backgrounds and how we met and everything.

"Have you heard from Evert lately?" Ryan suddenly asked.

"Didn't you bang him?" my grandma asked.

"Granny!" Ryan exclaimed but I only laughed.

"You did?" Cody asked curious but when Ryan looked at him he quickly blushed and looked down. "not that's any of my business I just know him and um."

"Ryan did bang him, then Justin came and stole Evert and then they broke up and now Ryan is alone and heard that Evert is too and that you are now in a relationship, so he is wondering if Evert is available." my mum said while buttering a bread. Everyone stared at her.  
"What? I just saved you all the trouble of tip toeing around the subject and trying to work out who knows what." my mum said. We all agreed.

"Did Cody bang him?" Ryan asked.

"Can we please talk about something else than banging and my wiener and everything? Just talk about normal stuff?" I asked.

"So did Cody bang him?" Ryan asked again.

"Fine, don's listen me." I said more to myself and shook my head. Cody smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Stop looking dreamily in to each others eyes or I'm gonna puke. So did Cody-"

"He didn't bang Evert!" I said.

"Thank you! Finally! Wasn't so hard was it?" Ryan said and I smacked him.

"Boys stop it." my mum cut in.

"He started it!"

"I did not, it was Justin!"

"Oh shut up you're not twisting this on me!"

"I'm not you are!"

I saw Cody and my mum share a look and then smile at each other and I knew it was a good thing.

"Okay fine fine what ever. Let's just eat." I said smiling.

We finished our meals and ordered dessert.

"D'you wanna split a cake, I'm so full." I asked Cody and he nodded.

"Oh things must be getting really serious if you two are sharing a cake." Ryan teased.

"Well we said I love you to each other and he took my virginity last night." Cody said and I chocked on my drink. And so did everyone else on the table. Everyone just stared at him for a long while, then bursted out laughing. We all laughed so hard that everyone were clutching on their stomachs, tears falling from our eyes. Ryan was resting his head on the table and I had to lean towards Cody and hold my stomach. He took my head and rested it against his chest. I just held on to his knees and laughed.

We pulled ourselves together and wiped away the tears and shared last chuckles.

"Oh man Cody, I really like you. If you weren't with Justin I'd totally do you."

"Ryan shut up." I said to him. "you aren't "doing him" in any time soon. Or never if it's up to me." I said. Ryan, my mom and granny stared at me.

"Wow, things must really be serious. Because Cody, you should know this, our Justin never gets jealous unless it's something that he really likes and cares for. Like one time, he had this balloon, and I asked him if I could try it and play it with it a bit. He said yes of course because he's a fucking saint or something. Anyways, my hold on the ball accidentally slipped and it flew away. Justin was really sad and he cried and refused to talk to me. " Ryan said.

"That story made so sense." I said and everyone agreed.

"It did." Ryan said and looked at Cody.

 

We finished dessert and it was time to leave. I helped my mum and grandma out and Cody and Ryan followed behind. I showed my mum to the car and said bye to them both. I looked behind me and saw Ryan talk to Cody, they're faces serious. Cody nodded and then said something to Ryan and they both nodded. They shook hands and then both walked to me.

"I'll be heading off. This was nice, next time don't wait for three thousand years before you call me again."

"Shut up Ryan, you're exaggerating. But good night mate, see you soon." I said and we hugged.

"Bye Cody, remember I'm free if or should I say when Justin screws things up!" Ryan said and walked to his car, waving to Cody.

"Bye!" Cody smiled to him.

"Wow." he breathed out when it was just the two of us.

"I know. Wow."

"Why didn't you tell me you're family would be joining us. That must have been the most embarrassing thing in my whole life. " Cody smirked.

"I tried but you were always too busy attacking my neck and other body parts." I said smiling.

"Point taken. Do you think they liked me?" he asked shuffling his feet nervously.

"They loved you. And I do too. You did really well and I'm so happy." I said and pulled him in to a hug.

"Thanks." he said.

"No thanks to you."

"For what?"

"For being so awesome." I said and pulled back to see his face. He smiled and then leaned in to kiss me. We kissed slowly outside our family restaurant where I have grown up and spent the most happiest days in my life and was now making new ones with the most important person in my life. I was happy.

Suddenly there was a car honking and someone shouted.

"Get a room lovebirds, you're grossing everyone out!" I looked up and saw Ryan past us with his car. I nicely gave him the finger and he drew off laughing.

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry it's been a while. I'm not gonna go in to the reasons, because I'll only bore you and the list is really long. So enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! Or not, if that's your thing, I don't mind.

We don't really celebrate Halloween here in Finland, but happy late Halloween anyways!

And I don't actually know how Australians speak, or if you do have a handshake thing so haha sorry!

Oh and if you review anonymesly, I can't reply to you :(

I just want to thank you all for being awesome and not getting mad at me even thought im late so late with these chapters and just a stupid person, you are so very kind and I don't deserve you guys at all. So thank you all and have an awesome week and life, don't ever forget that you're the best ever!

Yours always,

#neongiraffe.


	28. Stars

Once Ryan had left, me and Justin staid on our embrace for a while longer. I rested my head on his shoulder and he smoothed my hair.

"C'mon let's go. It's getting cold." Justin said and kissed the skin behind my ear. I nodded and he took my hand to his and we walked back to the car. To my surprise he didn't walk to the back door, instead walked me to front passenger side and opened the door.

"What? I don't want to sit with the driver I want to sit with you." I said and he smiled.

"You don't like the driver? I'm gonna tell him that." he said and reached for his phone in his pocket.

"Oh no don't! I mean I like him but I like you more!" He only laughed and put his phone away.

"I'm kidding. I sent him home already to spend time with his family. I'll drive us home. So go get in it's freezing." he said and pushed me lightly with his hand on the small of my back.

"Okay okay I'm going." I said and got in. I watched as he walked to his side of the car and got in. He started the car and started moving forwards. I smiled shortly and Justin glanced at me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just realised that I have never been in a car with you driving it." I said and he chuckled. He laid his hand on my knee and squeezed lightly.

"You scared?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No. I trust you." I said and lowered my hand on top of his. He turned his hand sideways so that he was holding my hand. He looked at me and smiled without saying anything. He kept holding my hand and we moved in to a bigger road. He kept driving and didn't let go of my hand.

 

We drove in silence, I looked out from the window, took in the rises and falls of the hills. It was getting darker and the sun was going down. Suddenly Justin slowed down and pulled to the side of the road. He stopped the car but left the engine running.

"What is going on? Are we there already?" I asked confused.

"No I want to show you something." he said smiling and turned the heater warmer. He opened his jacket and pull my hat from my head. I yelped a "hey" but he only kissed my cheek.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked in a angry tone but really c'mon, the hottest guy on earth just kissed my cheek, like how cute is that? Seriously.

But because of my ego, I tried not to giggle.

"Move over." Justin said but I just stared at him. "Or not, fine." he said and started to climb over the gear stick, trying not to touch it. He rose up and lifted one leg over, and put it down on the other side of my lap. He supported himself with his hands on either side of my head.

"Well hello." he said and smirked. His face was just couple centimetres from mine and my eyes drifted to his lips.

"Hello." I said, my voice a little raspy.

"You doing all right?" he asked and tilted his head to the side, moving his head just a bit closer. My eyes kept falling to his lips and he smirked. Then that shit bag actually bit his fucking lip. What the hell, seriously, Justin Bieber biting his lower lip, his head crooked to the side, looking at you with a little evil sparkle in his eyes. Fucking hell. "Okay keep it together, he's teasing you." I thought and took a deep breath. Maybe just confronting him works.

"I'm not having sex with you in a car. It's not even remotely sexy." I said and looked straight into his eyes.

"Mmm really? You sure about that?" he asked and itched just a bit closer. The smells of his cologne and just the pure smell of him lingered in to my nose and I gulped. He smirked and oh dear lord. That smirk. I have no words.

"Well that's good because I wasn't planning on having sex with you in the car." he said and moved his leg over my lap and next to me on the seat.

I was a bit disorientated but tried to pull myself together. With Justin it was always teasing and this tug war. I didn't mind, it made the sex better.

"So umm. What are we doing exactly?" I asked him. He smiled at me and turned the radio down a bit.

"Like I said, I want to show you something."

"And what is that something?" I asked him. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You'll see in just a few minutes." he said and took my hand to his. I looked hesitantly at him so he squeezed my hand. We sat there in silence and Justin kept his eyes on the window, staring outside intently.

"Please tell me a bear isn't gonna stomp from forest at any second?" I asked truly scared. Justin threw his head back laughing and then slid his hand under my legs and lifted them in to his lap.

"No. I mean yes, there are bears but how would I know if one just came from the forest?" he asked.

"Well maybe you the bears in Canada have some kind of schedule...?" I tried and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Oh lord you're hilarious. But no, no bears."

"You sure?" I asked still a bit terrified.

"No bears. I promise." he said and the tension in my shoulders eased up a bit.

"Not a fan of bears then?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Why's that? Don't you like teddy bears?" he asked.

"Because teddy bears a totally different thing. They're soft and cuddly and not big and flesh ripping, bone eating, tearing the skin with their teeth-"

"You do realize that bears eat a lot of berries and other plants?" Justin interrupted me. I stopped to look at him.

"Really? They do?"

"Yah."  
"Bears eat berries?" I asked.

"Yeah they do." Justin chuckled.

"Wow." I said and thought about that. Then there was a silence and I still went over the fact that bears eat berries. That makes the thought of bears a lot less scary.

"Hey now." Justin said and stood a bit straighter.

"What?"

"What I wanted to show you." Justin said.

"Oookay." He took my both hands to his and then said:

"Okay so I wanted to show you this moment. In the evening and early in the morning, there is a moment just before it turns to dark or then in the morning when it turns to light. That is called "the blue moment." It only lasts a couple of minutes and then like the name kinda explains, everything looks blue. And it's happening right around now." he said and looked outside.

 

To my amazement, he was right. Everything had suddenly turned blue, the road, the trees, the sky, everything. Even the snow covering the ground and the trees looked blue.

"Wow." I said. I kept looking outside as the darkness started to fall. As the minutes passed, the blue turned in to a more deep colour of blue, slowly going to dark. Couple minutes later, it was dark and the blue was long gone. I felt Justin looking at me and turned to him. His eyes were soft and a small gentle smile played on his lips. He looked at me like I was something special, something worth looking at so tenderly. The moment was so intense that I forgot to breath at some point. Only when he leaned to kiss me, I let out a shaky breath. The kiss was slow and meaningful, our tongues didn't touch, just our lips. Justin pulled back and tucked a strand of my hair back behind my ear.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was beautiful." I answered and he smiled.

"We should get a move on. The bears usually come out after dark." he said and I sucked a breath in. I took a fistful of his jacket and pulled him back down, when he attempted to get up.

"What? The bears? You promised no bears!" I said with a maybe slightly panicked voice.

"I said that they might come but there is no way of knowing-"

"Go behind that wheel and get me out of here!" I interrupted and pushed him towards the wheel.

"Okay okay calm down babe!" he said and climbed over my lap. I kept glancing out from the window and really hoped that I wouldn't catch a big brown figure in the dark.

Justin managed to get back on the drivers seat and then turned the key. Nothing happened. He looked at me and turned the key again.

"What?" I asked him.

"The car won't start."

"What?" I said and I was sure that my eyes were as wide as the moon. He looked at me and then a smile broke in to his face. He turned the key and the car started without any effort.

"I'm joking." he said and I punched him in the arm

"You're horrible." I said and moved further away from him and sat on next to the window

"Oh really? That's not what you said last night." he said and winked. I only huffed and looked out from the window, but only because the memory made me blush and I wasn't going to give him that pleasure.

 

 

We drove the rest of the way in silence, the radio playing on the background quietly. It was already very dark and I noticed it hard started snowing more. Justin was focusing on the driving, both hands on the wheel, eyes tightly on the road. A little line appeared between his brows and he was leaning forwards to see better.

"You're really in to this driving thing." I joked and he looked at me surprised but then laughed. His posture loosened up a bit.

"Nah, I don't really like it much to be honest. I just have a important load on so don't want anything to happen." he said and smiled.

"What, do you have something in the trunk or back seat?" I asked and turned to look at the empty back seat. Justin laughed hard and had no idea why.

"What?"

"I meant you dummie." he said and I blushed hard.

"Oh.."

"Yeah, oh." he said and snickered. "you're adorable." he said and I just huffed.

"And steamingly sexy!" he added quickly and quit my fake moping.

The rest of the went in silence, I watched as the snow came down, hitting the windows and then turning in to rain drops, sliding down the window, creating small rivers. I suddenly spoke when I remembered something.

"When I was little, I was afraid of driving in the dark."

"Why's that?"

"Well not everywhere, just in the middle of the forests. I felt like all the trees were alive and trying to reach for me with their branch hands." I said and wondered why I told the story. Justin looked at me and took my hand to his.

"Are you any more?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I mean I grew up and realized that the trees won't move. Only when it winds, but that's not the same." I said and he squeezed my hand.

We started to climb up the hill to the cottage and I yawned. I looked at the digital clock, it was almost nine o'clock in the evening.

"You tired?"

"Yah a bit. It was a long day." I answered and he nodded. We pulled in front of the cottager and he stopped the engine. Instead of getting out from the car, he just sat there and looked at the sky.

"You okay?" I asked, worried when he didn't move.

"Oh yeah. I just wanted to take a second and just...Take it all in. Be grateful of...everything really." he said and turned to me. First his eyes were serious, but his eyes started to sparkle from pure happiness. He just looked at me like I was something unbelievable, something beautiful, something special. I gulped and didn't know if I could hold his gaze, it was so strong and piercing and somehow addicting that it made me want to look away and just keep looking at him forever.

"What's that look?" I managed to ask.

The corner of his eye crinkled up when his mouth smiled with his eyes.

"It's for you." he said and I blushed. Not the kind of blush when you're embarrassed, but the kind of when you get a lot of attention and it's just kinda too much and overwhelming. He took a breath and then suddenly started the car again.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere, I'll just turn the car." he said and backed up a bit, then moved forward, so the car was on the start of the road that led down the hill. He stopped the car, jumped out, strolled to my side and opened the door. He pulled me out by the hands, still smiling gently and closed the door behind me. Then he lead me in front of the car and hopped to sit on top of the hood. I followed his example and sat next to him.

"This is what I'm grateful about, the view and the stars and the peacefulness." he said and pointed towards the small city below. It was just a bunch of lights huddled together in the dark from up here. I looked at the sky and Justin wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned to his warm touch. I guessed that it was around 7 minus Celsius here and when I looked at Justin, I saw that he's cheeks and the tip of his nose were red.

He laced our fingers together with his other hand I leaned in to the side of his neck.

"When I was little, I asked my grandmother what starts were. She said that some starts are people that have already passed away. I asked if my cousin Jerry was up there, he had passed away in a car accident couple months back. She said that he was. She told me that you could only see stars at night, because then they would shine light to show the way to their loved ones if they were travelling in the night, or if they were sleeping, they'd shine so it would never be completely dark and they'd watch over them." he said in a quiet voice and I felt something inside me stir.

"What were the other starts then? If some were humans, what where the others?"

"She told me that I could pick a start from the sky and save it for someone special. When I asked how would I know who was the special one, she only smiled and said that I'll know when I meet that person. So I chose a start and it's actually that big one right above us." he said and pointed up to a big star.

"So every time I saw the starry sky and my star, I was amazed on how pretty it was. So I promised myself, that I would save that start to someone really special. I wasn't just going to give it to someone random, I wanted that person to be special." he continued speaking in that quiet voice, He didn't sound sad, he just spoke in a smaller voice than usual. And it suited the situation, it felt like we were in our own world, just the starts, us, Justin telling his story. I wasn't afraid that the moment was going to break if he spoke louder, this moment was so strong and powerful that I felt that all the emotions and feelings I was having right now, would just wash and knock me over. So I clang to Justin and I was sure that he would keep me afloat.

"And...I found that person." he said and suddenly someone stabbed me in the stomach. I looked down and tensed up, I knew what he was going to say.

"I want...I want to give you that star Cody. I want you to have it." he said and I whipped to look at him. My eyes were wide and desperate and I took a shuttering breath in.

"What?" I asked him, my voice full of advertisement, hesitation and just wished he wasn't kidding.

"I want you to have it, my start. You're the special person that my grandmother said I would know when I met. You're something...something I want to keep and protect and just stay close to. I want to make you safe and breath you and have you just for myself." he said and while he was talking I gripped his hand harder, my throat feeling smaller tighter and my breathing faster. I kept swallowing down the tears threatening to come. I didn't want to cry for a very specific reason. Usually I hold down my feelings when they threaten to come on too strong, because the more you feel, the more it hurts when it's taken away.

"And and...I'm not always good with words but I try my hardest. Because you make me want to try harder, to be a better person to you and everyone around me, try harder to make you smile, to make you happy and be what ever you want me to be. It's you Cody, it's all about you." he finished and I couldn't hold it any more. My eyes watered up and I felt all my emotions just wash over me like a gigantic tsunami wave and all I could do was just hang on to Justin, hold on to this moment. Again I felt like all of this was so strong and powerful that I wanted to run away and just feel it all at the same time. So I just cried and looked in to his eyes.

"Baby please don't cry, please don't cry." Justin said and wiped the tears that were sliding down my cheek with his thumb.

"It's alright, they're from happy tears" I sniffed out and he smiled. He moved closer and kissed the tears falling down away and I just closed my eyes and for the first time ever, I gave myself the permission to feel it all. Absolutely and completely, one hundred percent all.

So there I sat, in the hood of a car, pressed up against Justin, snowflakes floating down calmly and I let go fully for the first time in my entire life.

Justin seemed to understand, he held me, rocked me from side to side and sang something. It was a quiet and calm tune, the notes seemed to melt in to the snowy air. And I didn't mind, everything was good here. Right here.

When the tears had stopped coming, I just sat there and rested against Justin's warm and steady frame. We looked down at the village in silence. I turned to look at him and saw that his eyes reflected the glow from the starts above. He's cheeks were a bit read and he his hand was warm on my shoulders. He noticed I was staring and turned to me but I didn't look away. He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. When he pulled away, I reached up and captured his lips. Both of our lips were a bit cold, so I pushed my tongue in to his mouth, which was warm. I sighed contently and Justin made a low mmm noise. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer, wanting to feel the velvet on if his tongue, wanting to be closer to him, wanting him. Justin took a sharp breath in and tangled his hand in to my hair, his fingers pressing on my scalp. I squeezed on his jacket harder, I was so desperate, so very desperate to have him right there with me, for him to be there for me.

"Justin?" I breathed against his lips.

"Yes?"

"I need you." I whispered and he looked in to my eyes, hands on either side of my face, sharing the same air, and he got it. He slid off from the car to the ground, took me by the hands and pulled me gently downwards. He pushed my legs apart and I got the hint and wrapped my legs around his waist. He leaned and kissed me again, and I moved my arms around his shoulders. He lifted me up and started to walk towards the cottage. His steps were loud in the quiet winter air, the snow squeaking under his shoes. I pulled away from his lips so he saw where he was going. Instead I buried my nose in to his hair, the wind caressing my face, Justin's arms on my back. He walked up the stairs and opened the door. I pulled it close behind us and we continued further in. He walked to the bed and slowly laid me down. Some of the candles were still burning and the room seemed to sway, lift of from the ground and we were floating in our own world,our world, just the two of us.

Justin slowly opened the zipper of my jacket, pushed it off my shoulders and laid it on to ground. He took of my hat and kissed the skin on my forehead that it revealed. He combed my hair back and then slid his hands down my neck to my shoulders, down my arm and took my hand to his.

He took of my glove and kissed the top of my hand and then individually kissed my every finger. He did the same for my other hand, kissed the center, then all the fingers. He then kneeled in front of me and undid the laces in my shoes. He slipped the shoe off and then did the same for the other shoe. Then he stood up and took both of my legs to his hands and lifted them on the bed. He took of his own jacket, shoes and hat and sat on the bed, back facing me. I moved to sit behind him and kissed his neck. I kissed every knuckle on his neck, burried my nose in to his hair, wrapped my hands around his middle. I moved my hands down his chest and found the hem of his shirt. I pulled it up and he lifted his hands so I got it off.

I touched his skin, almost felt the blood rushing in his veins. He leaned his head back against my shoulder and breath out my name. I sucked his earlobe in to my mouth and he whispered my name. I slid my hands down his chest again, all the way down to his the zippper of his jeans. I pulled it down opened the button. I kissed his shoulder, his neck, sucked it, bit it and kissed it again. I pulled his trousers down took his dick in to my hand. He breath out my name again and I closed my eyes. Just one simple word from his mouth was so powerful, that I had to bit down on my lip. I moved my hand up and down, squeezing just enough to make him moan low in his chest. I flicked my wrist and his head dropped on my shoulder. I moved my hand up and down and his eyes shut close. His back was arching, chest pushing up towards the ceiling. I sucked his skin and let my breath ghost over his skin and he dug his feet on the mattress. The sounds he made were urgent, fast and desperate. His hands came to either side of my hips on the mattress and his mouth was open, gasbing for air. He looked so incredibly hot and powerful that I had to run my other hand up and down his chest, I needed to feel him, touch him.

He was turning and rolling on the mattress, the sheets crinkling around us. I wanted to touch myself, but couldn't. All the noises Justin was making, the moans, the sharp intakes of breath, the sound when he blew air out, when he squeezed the sheets in to his hand, when he mumbled my name, went straight to my dick. I was holding back my moans, they came out in strangled whispers and whimpers, through my lip that I was biting. I roamed around his chest with my free hand, up his neck and to the side of his cheek. My fingers felt around his face, his skin was sweaty and his brows were knitted together. I slid my hand down the side of his face and ran my index finger above his lips. He suddenly opened his mouth and my finger slipped in to his mouth. I made a surprised intake of breath, because it felt sogood. His mouth was so hot and velvety, I knew that from kissing him but this.. This was something different. When he closed his mouth, his lips that were swollen from kissing and biting down on them, closed around my finger I moaned out loud. When he sucked, I thought my dick was going to explode, it was already sticking straight up like an arrow, hard as stone. I pressed my head on his shoulder and bit on his skin. He made a small gasp, maybe from pain but then sucked harder.

"Oh god Justin I can't I can't..." I mumbled something incoherent. He made a noise that resembled something like an agreement. Then he suddenly pulled away and turned around. His eyes were burning, full of lust and promises that he'll make me whine and twist on the sheets in just a moment. He pushed me back on my back took me in to his mouth in one movement. I cried out and my back arched from the bed in a snap. He moved his head up and down a couple of times with fast movements that made my vision blur. Then he reached for the bedside tI able and took out the lube and condoms. I spread out my legs but he nudged them back close.

"Not this time babe." he said and I was confused. He added to my confusion by putting the condoms on my dick and the lubing it.

"Wha-" I managed to say before he lifted his leg to the other side of mine and sat down on top of my legs. He then putted his hands on the mattress and moved a bit forwards so his ass was on lining up with my dick. I realized what he was about to and had to close my eyes so I wasn't going to come right there and then. He lifted his ass up, took my dick to his hand and before he moved down, he held my gaze for a second. When slowly sat down on my dick, he held my gaze, and I was fighting against my own body not to roll, spin and turn on the sheets. He slowly moved down and I arched my back, pushed my head against the pillows and let out this long whimper until he was all the way down. I took a couple a deep breaths to calm myself down and lowered my chin to look at him. He was biting his lip, eyes closed, taking deep breaths just like me.

"You okay?" I asked and he made mumbled something.

"You need to relax and just take a moment to get used to it." I whispered and he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks." he said and I nodded.

"Just move when you're ready." I said and he nodded again. He took couple a breaths more and then pulled himself up a bit. He made a noise but quickly shut himself off. I lifted my hand to his thigh and rubbed circles

"Shh babe it's alrigth, it's okay. You'll be fine, just relax, relax." said and nodded and moved a bit more. He slowly but surely found a rhythm that worked for him and I tried my best to make him feel as best as I could. I took his dick back to my hand and moved my hand up and down in slow motions. He started relax, shoulders loosening, hands came to stomach.

"Is it getting better?" I asked and he nodded. "that's it babe, that's it, just slowly." I kept mumbling sweet nothings and he started to move faster. I bit my tongue and tried my hardest not to come. Justin was moving even faster now, his breaths coming out in shorter gasps, his headed thrown back.

"Oh yeah that's it." he mumbled and I moaned at that. He was whining when I hit a specially good spot and I tried to find that place again. I started meet him with my hips and he didn't seem to mind. He rolled his head back to the front and looked me with his eyes dark. He took my hand to his and lifted it up in front of his face. He looked at me, smirked a bit and sucked my index finger in to his mouth. I took a sharp breath in and let it out, whole body shuttering.

"Oh god Justin please yes." I whined and moaned and he twirled his tongue around my finger in his mouth. I was breathing so fast I thought I was going to pass out at any time. I came suddenly and out of the blue, mouth open, eyes closed. I felt Justin come too and he bit down on my finger. Then he just slumped on my chest and staid there.

We evened out our breathings before Justin spoke.

"So someone has a thing for finger sucking." he said and I smacked his head.

"Get my dick out of your arse." I said in a playful mad tone. He only laughed and rolled off me.

 

 

I woke up to sunlight creeping through the windows. I looked over to Justin who was laying next to me. His eyes were open and he smiled softly when I turned to face him.

"How long have you been staring at me this time?" I joked.

"I never stopped." he said with a serious expression but then crooked a smile. I looked above us to the candle which was still burning.

"What kind of alien candles did you buy?" I asked and he followed my gaze,

"They work with batteries." he chuckled and I pretended to be shocked.

"That's not romantic at all." I said and he smiled, but then he's face settled in to something between worry and anxious.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he looked down.

"Justin?" He sighed and then looked at me again.

"Remember when I told you that you can't use your phone this weekend?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well now it's time you can." he said and I was utterly confused.

"What?"

"I want you to check you phone. " he said and I laughed a bit.

"Right now?"

"Right now." he said and I nodded.

"It's on the night stand." he said and rolled over and grabbed my phone. The green light that indicated that I had an unread message burned. I rolled back to face Justin and opened the screen lock.

"Oh wow." I said as I saw that I had 7 missed calls, and 25 unread text messages. I opened the text message app and saw that all of the messages were from my friends and family and they all had the same message but put in differed words.

"congratz mate." "I'm happy for you!" "congratulations!", "well done cods!" and they went on and on.

"Why are people congratulating me?" I asked and Justin only playing with the sheets nervously.

"Go to your twitter." he said and I was about to demand what the hell was going on, but he only gave me this pleading look.

"Please." he added and I sighed and pushed the light blue bird icon. So to say that my twitter had gone crazy, was an understatement. It was so full of messages that I had to just take a moment to focus on something.

"ohmygod this is awesome I love them", "what the hell where did this come from?", "oh I love love so aws!"," congrats babes!"

"What the hell." I muttered to myself.

"Go to your page." he said and I did. It was full of same kind of messages as in the front page, but the most common one was a picture that everyone seemed to have favorited and retweeted around million times, and the headline read "Justin Bieber tweets to Cody Simpson." I was frowning and opened the link. It was a picture of series of tweets that Justin had tweeted.

justinbieber so guys I need to tell you something really important.

justinbieber and I love you guys so much, you're my beliebers

justinbieber the thing is that I have met someone, and that someone is really important to me

justinbieber this person has gone through some rough time because of me and with me, and I can't ever thank this person enough for that

justinbieber this person is my everything, my all and I care for this person more than anyone else in this whole wide world

justinbieber so finally. CodySimpson, I love you.

I stared at the screen, my heart was pounding in my ears.

Author's Notes;

Hehehehe haven't done a good cliff hanger in such a long time. Ah gotta love it. Thanks to everyone so much for waiting and being patient on my lazy ass. It needs kicking sometimes.

Thanks for all the people who read this story, for the new ones and the ones who were with me from the start, and the ones who joined somewhere in the midde and hahaha okay you get my point.

And thanks so much for all your reviews and tweets, keep them coming, I love talking to you guys and meeting new people and stuff!

All the credit for the tweet idea goes to Verena!

And finally, all my love to Jana, who has been there for me and telling me that I can actually do this when I feel like im just full of shit. Feel better babe!

The finger sucking thing goes to couple dudettes in Germany (hope you enjoyed), they kinda made me do it but I hope that some of you have a new obsession about fingers now too!

And here we saw an example that if you guys have something you'd like to happen in these fics, just aske me, you're wish might come true!

AND nobody mentions the sex, I don't want to talk about it. okay bye ew okay bye.


	29. A New Day

Chapter 29; A New Day

 

I stared at the screen, my heart pounding in my ears.

 

I looked up to Justin, my mouth hanging open a bit. He was smiling, but slowly his smile fell from his face, wrinkles appearing to his forehead.

“Cody? You okay?” he asked. I looked at the screen and then back at him.

“You...You outed?” I asked. He blinked couple times and lifted himself up to lean on his elbow.

“Umm well yeah? Is that a problem?” he asked.

“Why..why would you do that?” I asked not answering his question. He looked at me for a moment and then sat up on the bed.

“Because I love you.” he said and looked at me like I had gone crazy.

“And the whole wide world needs to know that then?” I asked and he looked even more confused.

“Well no but I thought it was a good idea-”

“You didn't even ask me!” I interrupted him. He took a breath like he was going to say something but staid quiet.

“Why is this a problem to you?” he asked and motioned something with his hand.

“Kinda...Because....it would have been nice if you had asked me first or something. I'm kinda a big part of this relationship here if you haven't noticed.” I said squeezed my phone in my hand.

Justin seemed to think for a moment but then crawled to sit in front of me. He took my face in to his hands and looked me in the eyes.

“Of course you are. That's why I did it. I wanted the whole wide world to know that your mine and that I love you. I did this for you and for us.” he said and tried to convince me with his eyes.

“Right?” he asked, eyes pleading something I wasn't sure I could give him. I slowly nodded and he pulled me in to a hug.

“This is a good thing. Everything will be okay.” he said, voice muffled by my shoulder. I nodded again, but something was bothering me, like scratching my insides, a bad feeling about...something I couldn't tell yet.

 

Well the tweets went viral. They spread faster than the name of Kanye West's kids' name. My mum called and I put her on speaker. She informed me that she was happy for us and that it was on the news know. I huffed out a laugh that really didn't match what I was feeling inside. The bad aching feeling haven't gone away, but I smiled at Justin and laughed at my mum who told us she wanted cute Christmas pictures of us.

 

We left the next day. The tour was about to start and well our management were really not happy with us. Managers were pissed that we didn't tell them about our relationship and that now they ha d to do some kind of “damage control”, what ever that meant. Justin told me that they would have just liked to out us their own way, which would have probably included some kind of big TV interview and dramatic things. He told me this was the better way to do it. I nodded, but couldn't quite meet his eyes.

 

A car came to get us around midday and drove us through the village and back to the airport. We climbed to the plain and I sat down on a seat by one of the windows. Justin made us some snacks and we watched a movie for the rest of the flight. Once the film ended, the captain informed us that we would we approaching the airport. We got dressed and landed and made our way to the VIP lobby. I said that I'd just use the toilet quickly.

 

I rested my hands on the cool stone surface of the counter. I opened the tab and watched as the water made it's way down the sewer. I looked up and took in my reflection. I wondered why I wasn't smiling. I mean I found the guy I loved, he loved me back, we just spent the weekend together, his parents liked. me.. This nagging voice somewhere inside me just wouldn't let me be. It was so deep somewhere that I couldn't quite hear what it was saying.

I looked down at my hand saw a small start that Justin had drawn there. It was sometime late last night when we had been talking about nothing and he took a pen and drew a start on my wrist. I asked why he did that he said that he just wanted me to remember that I had his start.

I looked up and saw that I was smiling. I smiled wider at my reflection and told myself that everything was fine. C'mon, I had a hot peace of meat waiting for me and he happened to be my boyfriend and he loved and cared for me like no other. Everything was fine. I washed my hands and smiled one last time happily at my reflection, suddenly very calm. I walked out whistling to myself. I came around the corner and saw Justin talking to John. I walked over to them and clapped John on the shoulder.

“Hey John! Long time no see!” I smiled. John smiled back, but it was a small and stressed smile.

“What's wrong? Has Anna kept you up all night?” I teased and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

John just smiled a bit and looked down. I looked at Justin but he looked stressed and worried. I stopped grinning and glanced between the both of them.

“What's wrong? Is Anna all right?” I asked suddenly worried.

“She's fine. We just have a...situation.” John said and glanced at Justin and they shared a look that didn't promise me anything good.

“What kind of situation?” I asked. Justin turned to me and took me by the hand. John made a small grunt and Justin glanced at him and let go of my hand.

“Justin? What's going on?”

“Cody umm. You know the outing thing went viral right?” he said and looked it my eyes and I saw that he was trying to break it gently to me, what ever he was about to tell me.

“Yes of course I know that.” I said impatiently.

“Well somehow the press found out that we'd be coming home today.” he said and wore his worried-but-trying-to-be-strong expression. He was biting his lip, one eyebrow pushed down.

“So?” I asked. He sighed, looked down and then turned me around.

 

Behind the glass window of the VIP lobby, there must have been 70 paparazzi. Security had pushed them back a bit, but only a meter from the window. They were all yelling and snapping pictures, the flashes hurting my eyes. For a moment I felt like they were like huge tsunami, just waiting to knock down the window and stomp all over us, wash and drown us away. I felt panic rising in my chest, my breaths coming faster and I backed from away from the window. They kept yelling and even thought the thick glass,. I couldn’t tell what they were saying, it was just a huge wall of sound.

“J-Justin?” I asked and tried to reach for him. I found his arm and forced myself to look away. He squeezed my hand lightly but then dropped it.

“It's better if we don't...Encourage them.” he said and tried to smile but it just came out forced and wrong.

“What..what are we gonna do?” I asked and looked at John and Justin.

“We are going to get some more guards here and escort you guys out. It will be fine.” John said and then his phone ringed. He mumbled “excuse me” and walked away. I looked back at the wall of paparazzi shouting behind the glass. When they saw I was looking, they started to shout louder and the flashed on their cameras flashed bright and frequent.

There really wasn't a place to hide in the lobby, there was just the big room and then the toilets so there really wasn't anything we could do except wait.

“C'mon don't look over there,” Justin said and gently touched my arm, sliding his hand down and took my hand to his. The shouts immediately loudened, the flashed lighted up the room. Justin quickly let go of my hand and I really didn't want him to, I was feeling really scared and just small.

“No please don't let go.” I said quietly and reached for his hand but he just shook his head and took a small step back. I looked at him really confused, hurt and scared

“What?”

“I..I just don't think it's a good idea to...do anything right now.” he said slowly, picking his words carefully.

“What why not?” I asked in a broken voice.

“They'll just get more excited. It's just better this way babe.” he said and smiled softly but he looked as worried as I felt.

“Oh okay. Sure. I understand.” I said and looked around for somewhere to hide and really didn't understand.

“I'll just.. sit down.” I said and pointed towards the lack leather couches with a weak hand movement. He nodded and said something about going to talk to John. I nodded and walked slowly over to the couches. I chose one facing away from the shouting guys and tried to block out their shouts and noises.

 

I looked over where Justin was deep in conversation with John. Their faces were serious and they kept glancing at me. I wanted to walk over there and ask what was going on but somehow I didn't manage to gather the strength anywhere. So I just sat there and studied my hands. As much as I tried to block out the shouts they just seemed to get louder and louder, the words blurring in to a big mass of yells that danced around my head mocking me, trying to brake me. The harder I tried, the louder the voices got and I squeezed the leather on the couch in my hands.

I bent my head down and rested my head on my hands and took a deep breath in.

“It will be okay. I'm okay, I'm okay.” I told myself. There was no danger, I was good.

“Cody?” I heard Justin's voice and jumped a bit, being ripped away from my thoughts. I looked up and saw that Justin was looking at me with a determined and solemn expression, but I saw the worry hiding in his eyes.

“Yea?”

“It's time to go.” he said and I nodded and stood up. I turned around and faced the glass wall and the paparazzi behind it. It looked like the word had gone around and they had multiplied. I looked to my side and saw Justin next to me and thirty bodyguards and more were outside already trying to push the people back. I looked at Justin and he smiled at me trying to make me feel better.

“I'll go first and you follow me. Don't let go of my hand okay? Just keep your head down and keep squeezing “ Justin said to me in a low voice and I nodded.

“Okay you ready?” he asked me. I nodded again and he started to move towards the door. We approached the door and he squeezed my hand and I did the same back. Just a meter from the door, Justin moved to walk in front of me and I took a deep breath and then the door opened and chaos broke loose. The shouts were loud inside, but once I stepped through the door, it was so much worse. They kept shouting our names, asking questions, one trying to be louder than the next and that just ended up everyone yelling form the top of their lungs. I heard my name all over again, parts of questions, a word here, another there. The guards were trying to push the paparazzi away but they were pushing right back. The guards shouted and tried to clear the couple of meters to our car, but the paparazzi were shoving them so the first meter wide path kept shrinking and shrinking until I felt the bodyguard’s bodies pressing to mine. The space around me was getting smaller and smaller and my heart was beating faster and faster. I was taking small fast breaths and all I could see was flashing lights, peoples yelling faces, hands, arms jackets everywhere, blocking my view. I was pushing forwards, and I felt that I just couldn't do this any more I couldn’t go on, it was over, I was over, I wouldn't survive. Then it went dark and I realized I was inside a car and it was moving fast forward. I stared forward at the leather seat in front of me. I kept staring blankly forward even when Justin talked to me. He kept saying my name over and over again. Then he turned my head towards him and I slowly focussed on his face.

“Cody! Are you okay?” he half shouted.

“Yea...yea I'm...fine. I'm fine.” I said and he kept staring in to my eyes worriedly. He caressed my face gently with his hands. I closed my eyes and focussed on the touch. He pulled me closer and rested me against his chest.

“It's okay. All is good now.” he whispered and I just melted there, forgot about the world, just his voice slowly circling in the air, wrapping around me and making me feel okay again.

“It's okay now, all is good.” I told myself too.

 

We drove for and I was huddled against Justin's chest. We drove and I kept feeling the lowering of his chest, the breath in my hair. We drove and his voice kept making me feel okay again.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and I jerked up. I looked around and saw that we were at the hotel, just outside the gates and there were people all around the car. The paparazzi pressed their cameras against the car windows and they hit the glass over and over again, making loud banging noises. Some of the pressed their faces to the window, but they were darkened so I didn't think they saw anything. I pressed closer against Justin and shivered. The silence was long gone, replaced with loud bangs, yells, arms hitting the car. I felt like the car was shrinking, the doors moving closer to me, panic rising in my chest. They kept shouting our names, telling us to look over here, Cody here here look here! I was shivering in Justin's arms, squeezing my eyes shut, willing it to be over.

“Can't you get through already?” Justin snapped at the driver and held me closer.

“Just a moment.” he said and then the car moved past the gates and they closed behind us.

The silence was back. The shouts faded away when we pulled through the gates. I heard a loud metallic clang when the gates closed. I just sat there and looked at my hands.

“Cody?” I heard Justin ask

“Yes?” I said quietly.

“Are you okay?” Honestly, I had no idea.

 

We walked inside the hotel and rode up to my floor. Justin came with me without even asking. He knew I wanted him there. He ordered some food and I sat on the bed, looking at the television. I didn't see anything, just stared at the screen without actually registering anything. Moments later Justin came to sit next to me. He pulled the blanket on top of us and pulled me to his arms. He rested his chin on top of my head and I leaned in to his chest. I listened to his heartbeat and didn't think about anything.

“I'm sorry.” he said suddenly.

“About what?” I whispered.

“This. I didn't didn't know this would blow up in our faces.” he said and I nodded.

“It's okay.” I whispered again and he kissed my hair.

“Sleep now.” he said and I closed my eyes.

 

 

Morning came with sunshine and the smell of breakfast. I opened my eyes and saw Justin buttering a toast. He was shirtless, wearing only boxers. I smiled and lifted up from the bed to a sitting position. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me.

“Good morning babe.” I smiled at him and he turned around carrying a tray. He walked over to the bed and laid the tray to my lap. It had toast, fruits, eggs and bacon.

“Wow, breakfast in bed.” I said and he chuckled.

“Only the best for you.“ he said and kissed my cheek. He then walked to his side of the bed and came back under the blankets. He laid on his side and watched me. With one quick hand movement he stole a peace of bacon from the plate.

“Hey! I thought this was my breakfast.” I said and smiled. He staid silent and just stared at me.

“What?” I asked, getting uncomfortable under his gaze.

“It's just good to see you smiling. You were in a quite shock yesterday.” he said and I looked at my plate, the feelings and memories of yesterday coming back to me. The fear, the panic the sounds, yells, banging.. I shook my head and forced on a smile.

“Well I might have overreacted a bit. It wasn't really that bad.” I said, and told myself that that was true.

“Good. It will settle down soon. We're yesterday's news in a week or so.” he said and I nodded silently, my smile long gone. He poked my side and my hips jerked to the side.

“Hey watch it! I have breakable things in my lap!” I exclaimed, half laughing.

“There we go. Wasn't so hard was it?”

“What was?”

“Laughing.” he answered and I rolled my eyes.

“Shut up.” I said and he only narrowed his eyes and smirked.

“Oh no you will not. I have plates and glasses here!” I tried but he only laughed.

“I have a fork?” I tried but he only smiled wider. He slowly got up to a sitting position and lifted up the tray from my lap. He put it to the bedside table and then sat down on top of my legs.

“What are you doing?” I asked him and he chuckled.

“I'm gonna make you laugh.” he smirked and then dived in. He sneaked his hands under the blanket that was covering my waist and under my top. He tickled my sides and I giggled like a small girl.

“Oh c'mon not fair!” I tried to yell between gasps of air. He only laughed with me and tickled me even more. Water was pouring down my eyes and I pressed myself against the headboard of the bed.

“Justin! P-please!” I pleaded him and he laughed. Then he leaned down and started kissing my neck and my cheeks, forehead and just all over where he could reach. I tried to sqruim away, but he was holding me down from my hips. His hands slid up my sides, pushing my top up with it. He kissed my neck and my collar bones, tickling me, making me jerk up and laugh, sliding down the headboard bit by bit.

Suddenly he just stopped and stared at me.

“What?” I asked when he didn't stop.

“Nothing. You're just..Beautiful.” he breath out and looked down surprised and a bit embarrassed.

“Hey now.” he said and cupped my face with his both hands, forcing me to look at him.

“Don't be ashamed. It's the truth.” he said quietly and then leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and just let the feelings wash over me. I felt his soft lip, trying to make me understand something he felt. I heard the quietness of the room, smelled Justin, felt his hands on my face, his breath on my face.

Maybe everything would turn out okay after all.

 

The next morning rolled around and I woke up in Justin's arms. We didn't do anything the day before, just staid in bed, ate and watched films. And I was okay with that.

Today we had some preparations to do for the tour, a photo shoot and some meetings. We woke up around nine, ate breakfast and then the stylists and hair dressers came in. Anna walked in and gave us both a big hug.

“Nice to see you guys again. I heard that yesterday was quite hectic.” she said with a small smile.

“Yea I guess it was.” I agreed, not really feeling like talking about it.

“So today you have promo picture shoot for the tour and later tonight an interview.” she said reading from her Ipad.

“Where is the interview?” Justin asked.

“It's the same lady you had the last time, before the gala. Kerrie Underwood.” she said looking at the screen.

“Great.”I murmured and sat down on a chair so the hairdressers could get to work. Justin looked at me curiously and sat down next to me.

“Well I mean she's like the gossip queen, she'll probably squeeze out everything there is to know about our relationship, first kiss, nicknames, in what position did we have sex for the first time etc.” I listed and heard Anna almost choke in her water.

“You guys had sex?” she almost screamed. I looked up and realized my mistake.

“Oh shit.” I mumbled to myself and looked at Justin. He looked embarrassed and amused the same time.

“Justin Drew Bieber” Anna started but Justin cut in before she started her lecture.

“It's fine Anna! We did it all by the book, we did the I love you's before and took it slow and used protection and everything. It's really fine.” he said and I felt my face get one shade redder with every word. I sank lower on the chair and happened to look in the mirror and saw the hairdresser smiling at me. She winked and said quietly:

“Adults right?” And I chuckled.

“Yea.” I smiled and she got back to work.

Justin and Anna were still talking or more like arguing and as much as I tried to ignore them, I really couldn't.

“So I should have called you before that hey I'm about to bang Cody, is that okay or what?” Justin asked in an annoyed voice.

“No of course not, I'm not some kin of pervert! I'm just saying that you could have informed me-”

“So called you right before-”

“No I'm not saying that, stop being dramatic. I'm just saying that I want you guys to be safe and do it right.” they argued, but in a sister and brother way, not really mad at each other way.

“We did it right, I told you!”

“So what kind of protection did you use?”

“Oh my god Anna! I am not talking to you about this!”

“Well would you rather talk to me or your mother?” she asked challengingly. I saw Justin's eyes widen and started to see the amusing side of this conversation.

“You wouldn't.” Justin said after a small pause.

“Oh I will. So you better start talking cowboy.” Anna said, her hands on her hips and a smile broke to my face.

“Fine! We used a condom. Are you happy now?” Justin huffed.

“Who was on top?”

“ANNA!”

“I just want to know so that who ever was on the bottom got prepared right!” she answered and I saw Justin sinking down on his own chair.

“Prepared just how?” I asked and Anna seemed to notice I was there.

“You know get all stretched out before so nothing ruptured or anything-”

“ANNA!” Justin shouted again.

“Justin I am like your mother sometimes when we're travelling, so if you are not telling her these stuffs, she won't able to ask theses questions-”

“My mum would never ask me who was on top!” Justin shouted and I started to laugh on my seat with the hairdresser.

“-so I have to do it. And you are going to tell your mother.”

“I so am not going to tell her!”

“Oh you are. “

“And why on earth would I do that??”

“Because you need to tell her that you have a boyfriend now and talking about that boyfriend, does Cody's mum know?” Anna said and my laugh was cut short. Justin turned to me and smiled

“Yea Cody, does your mother know?”

“I umm... I yes?” I squeaked out.

“Well she needs to be informed.”

“About what?” I asked.

“That her baby boy is having sex of course!” Anna said like it was the most obvious things in the world.

“Oh no, Nonononononono. No.” I said. Justin crooked his head to the side and looked at me with big eyes.

“But baaaabe. If my mum is going to know then yours should too.” he whined and I only shook my head repeatedly.

“No. No. Way. In. Hell.” I said and Justin stuck his lower lip out.

“But babe-”

“no.”

“But-”

“No!”

“It doesn't really matter what you guys say, I'm going to tell them.” Anna interrupted us. Both of our heads snapped to her.

“What?” we asked in unison.

“Yep, but get ready now.” Anna said and walked out.

We just sat there in silence for a full five minutes.

“We should call them shouldn't we?” Justin asked after a while.

“Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:
> 
> Hellooooo. Hope you enjoyed the drama and then the fluff.
> 
> And reminder to everyone to read my Christmas Special aaaand then my first ever one shot. They are both Codstin so enjoy! You can find them in fanfic.net by clicking my neon face or on tumblr by going to the front page and then on left side there is box called “fics”.
> 
> And btw under that bow is another box called “fic rec list” so there is a lsit of fics that I have read and found really good. So check them you will ya?
> 
>  
> 
> Tweet me and tell me what ya think!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr = neongiraffeblog
> 
> fanfic.net =neongiraffe
> 
> twitter = neongiraffeblog
> 
>  
> 
> And guys, remember safe sex! :)
> 
>  
> 
> -neongiraffe


	30. Arrive Before The Dark

Chapter 30; Arrive Before The Dark

 

“en halua sua menettää, en satuttaa enään enempää.”

”= i don’t want to lose you, hurt you no more”

-Elokuu – Perillä Ennen Pimeää

= Elokuu – Arrive Before The Dark

 

We were sitting in a car, on our way to the studio where we had an interview with Kerrie- the queen of all interviewers. She was kinda the gossip digger, if you had something to hide, she’d dig it out. With force if she had to.

We were all styled up, hair and clothes and the whole package and I had to say that Cody looked smoking hot. He was wearing black jeans that were just like made for him, making me stare at his ass, no matter how hard I tried not to. He had a white t-shirt that showed his nipples and I wanted to just lift the shirt up and lick them. On top he had a dark blue blazer that just crowned the whole look. I secretly cursed and praised Anna, she made stare at Cody and get a boner and when you’re going to get grilled to an interview that’s not the best scenario.

I looked at Cody –okay stared whatever shut up – he was looking out from the darkened windows. I tried to read his face but didn’t see any signs of the stress, panic or fear he went through yesterday. I knew that he wasn’t used to this craziness, he had been famous for a while and got recognized on the street but this was on another lever. He had no idea how cruel people could be when they wanted a picture of you. And I wasn’t going to let him know. I promised myself that I was going to protect this boy at all cost, no matter what it took. There was no need to tell him all the horror stories, he was better without.

 

A small frown appeared to his face, he was resting his head against his hand, forehead touching the window.

“Penny for your thoughts.” I said and brushed a sligltly curly strain of hair behind his ear. He seemed to get ripped from his thought but turned to me and smiled. God I loved that smile.

“Just a penny? I mean you must know that I’m doing quite well these days and c’mon, you’re Justin Bieber, you could never work a day in your life again and still roll around in a Ferrari.” he snickered and I hit him lightly in the arm. He pushed his bottom lip out and I just laughed and wrapped my arms around his shoulder. He leaned to my chest and I rested my chin on top of his head.

“Watch the hair.” he said and I only rolled my eyes.

“Shut up.”

“Love you too.”

It was silent for a while but I wanted him to tell me what was going on in his head.

“So what were you frowning for?” I asked in a lower voice and he huffed.

“I just reeeally don’t want to tell my parents okay? It’s just odd.”

“About us?”

“Yes, I mean no. I mean about the sex.” he said and I chuckled, rubbing my hand up and down his side.

“Well not like I blame you, I mean who actually wants to talk about sex with their parents?” he chuckled and I kissed the top of his head.

“Some weirdo.” he said.

“A nutter.” I agreed.

“Total wanker.”

“The British accent is starting to get to you too isn’t it?” I asked and we both laughed.

“A bit.”

I staid silent and thought about how to say the next thing.

“But you…you want them to know about us...right?” I asked slowly.

“Well I kinda don’t have a choice anymore, I mean after you tweets and everything.” he chuckled. I staid silent frowning to myself.

“My mum will give you the third degree you know that right? She’ll ask absolutely everything there is to ask and that means everything. I mean seriously from where you were born to if your family has a history on mental disorders or going bald before the age of 30. And she cares more about the latter one.” Cody said and laughed to my chest. I only hummed in response and looked out from the window. My hand stopped moving up and down his somewhere along the line.

“Justin? Are you okay?”

“What yeah of course.”  
“Then why didn’t you laugh?” he asked and pulled away from my arms. I looked at him a bit confused.

“Well maybe it wasn’t funny?” I asked rising my eyebrows. He pulled away completely and sat on the seat properly.

“No I’m serious Justin what’s wrong?” he asked and looked at me with worried, slightly irritated eyes.

“Nothing is wrong.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“And how would you know if I’m lying?” I asked getting irritated myself.

“Because you’re a terrible liar.” he said and I huffed.

“Whatever.”

“No just tell me what I did!”

“You did nothing, nothing is wrong, everything is just fine!” I snapped. He looked at me with his eyes wide, mouth hanging open. And I knew that I did that. Only me. But at this point I really didn’t care, I mean if he didn’t care enough about us to tell his parents about us then why should I care about him then?

He looked at me for a second longer, his face turning in to anger and hurt.

“Guys sorry to interrupt but we are here.” the driver said to us. I didn’t look at Cody, just opened the door and jumped out. To my horror, there were fans all around the door that lead to the studio. How could I have forgotten about that? I needed to get this angry look from my face and start smiling for the cameras. Things were bad enough without fans and media knowing that we hit a rough patch.

I forced a smile and started to sign the posters, t-shirts, skin that fans asked me to. I smiled and joked and took pictures. Cody was doing the same beside me.

“Can I take a picture with you and Cody in it please?” an excited girl fan asked me, holding out his camera. I glanced at Cody at and saw that he was as uncomfortable and against the idea as I was. I looked at the girl and smiled.

“Sorry but ought to get going.” I said and turned towards the door, not waiting for Cody.

 

When we got in, we got mics put to our collars and then raced to the studio. We sat down on bench, leaving good space between. I knew I had to talk to Cody, to warn him. I sighed and turned to him.

“Hey Cody.” I said and he turned to look at me, eyes open and honest.

“Just don’t say anything about…this.” I said and waved something vaguely with my hands between us.

“Excuse me?”

“Just don’t say anything that might bite us in the ass later.” I said and saw as he narrowed his eyes, his face getting irritated and angry.

“Just how stupid do you think I am?” he asked and quickly looked around to see if anyone saw us.

“Keep it down will ya?” I asked leaning closer to him, lowering my own voice. He just threw his hands in the air and huffed loudly.

“No I won’t! And you know what Justin, I might just go over there and talk to Kerrie and tell her that you are being an asshole and that you beat me up in our hotel room.” he hissed. I was just about to argue back when I heard a female voice.

“Everything alright here boys?” I turned around and saw Kerrie standing just a few meters away from us, wearing a tight dress that showed pretty much everything and high heels that looked more like skyscrapers that shoes.

“Everything is just fine! We’re just discussing on what to order for dinner. I want Chinese but Justin wants pizza.” Cody spoke before me and smiled. I saw that the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, in fact nowhere near it, but I turned and smiled at Kerrie too. If she had the smallest that something wasn’t right, she’d dig the truth out from us with her bare hands is she had to – on a live show.

She eyed us for a second, but then smiled to my relief and walked up to her chair.

“Well good then. We’re starting in one minute. And I’d go for Chinese.” she said and winked to Cody. She turned to a guy who gave her instructions about the cameras or something and I took a big relived breath. I saw Cody do the same; he slumped against the couch, rubbing his temples. I turned to whisper to his ear.

“let’s just get through this thing and then we’ll talk, Okay?” I pulled away to look at his face and he nodded, but his face was tense. I heard the curtain open, behind it was the live studio audience.

“Okay we are on in 5,4,3..” the cameraman said, showing the rest of the numbers with his fingers.

“Hello everyone! We are here with the guys that everyone are talking about right now. They are non-other than Justin Bieber and Cody Simpson! Give them a hand!” Kerrie said and everyone cheered and clapped in the audience. I smiled and saw Cody do the same.

“So guys, you are officially together then.” Kerrie said.

“Yeah I guess we are.” I laughed.

“Let’s just take a quick look at the tweets you made couple days ago.” Kerrie said and turned to the television that was hanging from the wall, between me and Kerrie. Suddenly screenshots from my tweets appeared one by on the screen. I heard aws coming from the audience.

“That must be the cutest thing ever! Or what did you think Cody, when you read them for the first time?”

I looked at Cody and knew what he really had thought. “fear, confument, anger, bafflement…”

“I was very surprised, but happy. Very happy.” I heard Cody say.

“Did Justin tell you he was going to tweet those?”

“Um no he didn’t. It was a complete surprise:” Cody answered and I prayed Kerrie was just going to drop this.

“Oh how cute. I bet it was a surprise for your parents and friends too.” Kerrie said.

“Yes is must have been.”

“So Justin, I think there wasn’t one fan that wasn’t surprised that you are gay. How did this happen?”

“How did this happen? What the hell am I supposed to answer to that? “

“Well I think it was just about meeting the right person.” I said and took Cody’s hand to mine. More aws came from the audience.

“How cute. What about you Cody? Have you always been gay?”

“No I don’t think I was. I mean… I guess it’s always been there but I just realized it now you know?”

“Yes yes of course. Do you feel that you let your fans down? “Kerrie asked and leaned closer. I knew she was just trying to provoke us, get something else besides cute stories out from us. I felt Cody stiffen besides me.

“Let them down how?” I asked.

“All those girls that are looking up for you. Do you think that hiding your relationship from the was wrong?”

“Oh that sceamy little bitch. If we answered yes, then we’d admit that we let them down, if we said no, we’d look like assholes.”

“Well I think the fame as a lot to do with it. We want to keep our relationship as private as possible, it’s between us two.” I said, avoiding the question cleverly. I felt Cody squeeze my hand slightly and it made me smile.

Kerrie noticed that I avoided the question, but she only smiled and said “of course.”

“But tell us how this happened! What is your story?” she asked and I looked at Cody. Summing this up, we met, became friends, then I took Cody to a bar even when he was underage, got him drunk, then we got in to a huge fight, I did drugs, Cody went on a date with another man that happens to be my ex kind of thing, we got together, Cody found out that he was my ex, we got to another huge fight, the guy that we fought about helped us to get back together.

I looked at Cody and saw that he was really wondering what to say too.

“Well we umm practiced for the tour and got to know each other and then…things happened.” Cody said and I nodded.

“How romantic. What do you parents think about Cody Justin?” Kerrie asked.

“I took Cody to see them this weekend. They loved him.”

“What about you Cody?” Kerrie asked and I felt that she hit a nerve. Cody tensed besides me and I chose not to look at him.

“They haven’t met him yet. But I bet they’ll love him.” Cody said.

“I bet they do. “ Kerrie said and put her little paper notes down. I knew something bad was about to happen, I’ve seen this so many times before in other people’s interviews. Now was time for the ace in her sleeve, the grand finale. I pressed my lips in to a thin line, jaw tense.

“So Cody. Would you say that Justin is romantic?” she asked and I saw the confusion in Cody’s face. I didn’t know either what was going on. He looked at me baffled but answered.

“Well I think I could say that yes.”

“Just how romantic would you say he is?” Kerrie pushed on and I had a very, very bad feeling about this. I stared at Kerrie, trying to make her back out on whatever she thought about doing but she only smiled sweetly with her red lips and brighter that the sun teeth.

Cody looked even more confused, asking me with his eyes that what the hell was going on.

“Well I think he’s quite romantic.”

“So he shows it often?” Kerrie asked and her smile only grew wider. It reminded me of a predator stalking over her pray, knowing she had it.

“Well yes he does.” Cody answered his voice a bit questioning.

“That is really good, you need to show the ones you love that you care about them.” Kerrie said and laughed. To me it sounded like church bells, telling us our time was done.

“We actually have proof that Justin is a romantic. We have pictures from Monday where Justin is all sugar. Do you guys want to see them?” Kerrie asked the audience and they cheered.

“Okay then!” she said and turned to the television. I turned my heard slowly towards the screen, not wanting to know what happens next. First there was nothing, just the show’s logo rolling on the screen, like calm before the storm. Then the pictures popped on and my heart stopped.

 

They indeed were from Monday; it was the morning after we came home from Canada. They showed us laying in bed, our eyes closed and I assumed we were sleeping. Then the next pictures popped up. I was up now, in the kitchen making breakfast. The next picture was me giving Cody the tray and we both smiled happily. The pictures were taken somewhere about 20 meters from the hotel, through our window. I took a shaky breath in, but it wasn’t over yet.

The next pictures came and it just got worse and worse. First it was us eating, then smiling to each other. Then I was putting the tray away and then straddling Cody, sitting on top of his hips. Then I was tickling him, wide grin on my face, both shirtless, Cody pressed against the headboard of the bed, eyes closed, laughing hard.

“This is my favorite.” I heard Kerrie’s voice somewhere far away.”

The last shots appeared on the screen, the first one was just us staring in to each other’s eyes, then in the next one I was leaning in and then I kissed him.

The pictures faded away and my world was a bit blurry. My hand was no longer holding Cody’s, I had no idea when I had let go, or if he did. I turned to look Cody and what I saw almost broke my heart. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly open and his eyes…They were so full of sadness and vulnerability and fear, just pure fear. When he turned his head slightly so our eyes met, I felt my heart being crushed like someone was holding it and squeezing harder and harder, until there was nothing left, until I couldn’t breathe anymore. Cody’s lip was shaking and his hand too I noted. He bit his lower lip and I took his hand to mine, feeling how cold and limb it was.

Suddenly I was full of anger. Pure raging anger. I turned to Kerrie, I saw that he had the nerve to smile. I wanted to punch the living hell out of that smug face or hers. No one hurts my Cody, my little Cody, nobody. I turned towards her, ready to say just what I thought, that she was an utter bitch, hoe, fucking hoe. I was just about to open my mouth when I felt Cody squeeze my hand.

“Don’t.” he said quietly, but in a broken voice. “Justin don’t.” he said again and moved closer. “Please.” he whispered and I used my I had it in me, pulled back on the seat and kept my mouth closed.

“Who would have guessed that Justin is a sappy romantic? But this is all we have time for, thank you all, see you next time!” she said and the camera stopped filming, the curtain closed between us and the audience. I stood up and walked over to Kerrie, who was taking of the mic from her shirt, talking to someone from the crew.

I stopped right in front of her, my hands in shaky fists, fingernails digging in to my skin.

“Yes Justin?” Kerrie asked, rising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

“Leave us.” I said to the crew member. He didn’t move, only looked at me his mouth open.

“now.” I said without even looking at him.

“It’s alright Kevin.” Kerrie said and the man walked away.

“You fucking bastard.” I hissed to her face. She only laughed and took of her earrings.

“Why so angry Justin? I thought you wanted the whole world to know just how much you love Cody?” she said in a mocking voice.

“You have no heart do you? You’re just a fucking hoe that will do anything to get a story do you?” I hissed again, but it had no effect on her.

“Yes. Anything. And Justin, that was nothing, If I was you, I’d prepare.” she said, leaning closer with her perfume making me sick.

“Kerrie, if you ever hurt him again, I will show you just what pain is.” I said, turned around to Cody, took him by the hand and walked away. I saw that her eyes were a bit wider than normal and it made me feel a bit better.

 

We got to our car and Cody was silent. Scaringly quiet. I tried to talk to him but he just shook his head and looked away. I decided to wait till we got back to the hotel.

 

We walked to the elevator and Cody pushed his floor’s number. I looked down and hated what I had to tell him.

“Cody..” I said quietly.

“What?” he turned to look at me, his blue eyes wide.

“We can’t…we can’t go back to your room. Because you know...they can still take pictures if we go there. My room is higher and there’s no other hotel’s facing our so…” I said and he looked at me eyes wide and then looked down at his shoes, shoulders crouching, posture falling.

“I’m sorry babe.” I said pushed my number. He didn’t answer.

 

We reached my room and I opened the door and Cody walked in. He stopped in the middle of the room like he was lost. I closed the door and didn’t quite know what to do.

“I’m going to ask someone to bring your stuff here.” I said but he didn’t answer, just walked in front of the window.

“Are you hungry?” No answer.

“Cods?”

“No I’m not.” he answered shortly.

“I could order some chocolate cake, you know the one you liked so much and coke and what every you want-“

“I don’t want any cake or soda!” he suddenly yelled and turned around. I was taken aback by his sudden outburst and didn’t have time to react before he started again.

“All I want is to go back to my room and sleep in my bed with my things and my view and my stuff!” he yelled, his eyes burning.

“I know but we can’t go back there-“

“You know? You know?? You don’t know anything Justin! If you did, you would have told me about the pictures and-“  
“Hey wait a minute! I didn’t know about the pictures!”

“I don’t care! I don’t care about anything anymore! This isn’t my life Justin! I don’t get almost ran over by paparazzi or pictures taken about me in bed or, or my privacy taken away from me this way! I can’t do this Justin!” he yelled and held his head between his hands.

“I’m sorry I know how you feel-“

“You know how I feel?? You have absolutely no idea how I feel! I can’t handle this! I’m from a city in Australia, I can’t do this!”

“I’m sorry babe I know but you have to get used to it-“

“Get used to it?? I don’t want to get used to it! I don’t want to get used to not being able to go outside without getting crushed by 70 paparazzi or always looking over my shoulder or making sure there is no one lurking in the corner when I kiss you! I don’t want to!!” he yelled. I was getting desperate, he was so angry, his eye were shooting flames, his muscles tensed.

“It will calm down eventually, I mean this won’t last forever.” I tried but that only made him groan angrily.

“None of this would have happened if you haven’t outed us on twitter!” he yelled and that really hurt me. “I mean what the HELL WERE THINGKING JUSTIN?” he yelled from the top of his lungs and walked around the room.

“What the hell Cody? I just wanted the whole word-“

“Yeah I know I know! You wanted the whole world to know just how much you love me! But you didn’t think at all did you? You didn’t think what would happen if you did!” he yelled and my heart was hurting so bad, so bad.

“I didn’t know that it would end up like this you can’t blame me!” I said desperately.

“Oh I can’t blame you? I can’t blame you? Justin YOU did this! You did this to us! You decided to out us on twitter-“

“I had no way of knowing Cody! I didn’t know-“

“Yea you didn’t know that this would blow up in our faces like this huh? What the hell did you expect?? You’re fucking Justin Bieber, you’re more famous than the fucking queen! Of course it ended up like this! And you didn’t even ask me Justin!” he yelled and I saw tears coming down his cheeks, his skin wet. I looked at him, utterly hopeless, with no clue what to do. I remember that I once said somewhere that if you were fighting with a girl and she started crying, you should fucking stop and hold her. But I couldn’t go and hold him. He was so angry and so sad and so scared that he was shaking, tears coming from his eyes like floods.

“Justin they…” he started with a voice barely over a whisper, it was breaking with every word he spoke.

“They…took pictures when we were kissing, when we were laughing and when we were sleeping for fucks sake.” he said, the tears making his eyes blurry.

“They took pictures of our most intimate moments they…they ruined us.” he said and then he fell completely, utterly apart.

His legs gave out and he fell on the floor, face in his hands, crying like he had nothing left, just nothing.

And I was crying, because he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> Okay wow idk. I’ve actually been planning this since they went to Canada and here it is. Sorry for fluff lovers. I sound like a little evil plan maker. That’s actually not that bad.
> 
> Listen to the song ! (Elokuu – Perillä Ennen Pimeää)
> 
> But omg 30 chapters what theee fucccck.
> 
> Some stats here:
> 
> 30 chapters
> 
> 139 249 words
> 
> 77 reviews
> 
> 74 809 views
> 
> And those are all because of you.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who has tagged alone with me.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter to get updates and stupid stuff = neongiraffeblog
> 
> Tumblr to see my awesome green blog =
> 
> neongiraffe
> 
> Ask me anything, any time any where. Even on the toilet.
> 
>  
> 
> -neongiraffe


	31. Falling

Chapter 31; Falling

 

”you fall for a moment- maybe a long time, but eventually, you’ll just stop falling. It’s different matter where you end up. Nothing lasts forever.

Not even love.” –neongiraffe

 

The night was long. One of the longest ones in my whole life. It was even longer than the time me and my cousin Jerry and me were playing outside in a cold winter night and got lost in the forest. We were playing hide and seek and at one point we noticed that we didn’t know where we were anymore. The familiar trees and rocks weren’t there anymore, replaced with hills and rivers we didn’t recognize. I was five at the time, Jerry was nine. He was the older one and I relied on him to bring us safely home.

We wondered around the forest, it was getting dark and cold, the hide and seek game didn’t sound as good as it did two hours ago. Mom and dad always scared us with stories about wolfs that lived in the forest (when I grew up realized that they were just trying to keep us from walking too far in to the forest) We walked and walked, my feet were hurting and my fingers were getting numb. At the time it was the middle of the winter, temperatures well below -20 C

. After a really long time – well what felt for a long time for a five year old – Jerry found a cabin. It wasn’t ours, but it was warm inside. He even managed to get a fire going. We found some blankets and food in the cabinets and huddled in front of the fire. I fell asleep soon, exhausted from all of the walking.

I woke up to my mom shaking my shoulders, tears in her eyes. They searched for us the whole night and finally found us.

That night felt so long.

 

But not as long as the night I was sick with stomach flu and was puking all night. My mum staid up with me the whole night. She forced water down my throat, brushing hair out from my sweaty forehead, wiping it with a cold towel. I staid up almost the whole night, catching sleep between puking. But pretty much every time I fell asleep, I started to feel nauseated, woke up and puked.

o-o-o-o-

But this night was the longest one ever. I was sitting on the floor, leaning against the door. Cody was sitting on the floor, leaning to the bed. First he was crying and I rushed over to comfort him but he pushed me away. Nothing in this world could ever hurt me more than being pushed away by someone you loved and when you were the one that made them feel so bad.

I tried my all, my absolute all, I tried talking to him, tried touching him but he didn’t listen and only pushed me away. I was crying with him, because of him, for him. The only thing I could do was lean back against the door and watch him fall. Watch and do nothing. Watch and do nothing.

 

I’ve always been that kind of person who jumps in to action when someone is in trouble. When I was around 7, the doorbell rang and there was a girl around my age behind the door with a sad expression. She was holding a dog leash and a picture of a small fluffy white dog. She told me that her dog Haley was missing and her parents didn’t have time to go and look for her. I got my jacket and told her that I’d go and search for her.

We walked around the streets the whole day. When we were both so tired and hungry, I walked her back to my house and made us sandwiches and for dessert ice cream. The smile on her face when she got ice cream made so happy and fluffy inside, my mouth curving up too.

My mom found us like that, both smiling, ice cream all over our clothes and faces.

The little girl went home and we didn’t find her dog. The next day the doorbell rang again and the same girl was behind it. This time she was with a white fluffy dog called Haley.

o-o-o-o-o

One time when I was 9, I saw an old lady cross the street with a lot of shopping backs. In the middle of the road, one of her shopping back ripped from the bottom and all her groceries spread on the ground. I ran over to her and helped her gather all of her stuff. A big car, - one of those ridiculous city jeeps, taller than me- was using its horns loudly, yelling us to get a move on. I got really mad, how could someone not care about a granny that needed help. So I stomped over to the huge jeep, my head didn’t even reach the window height so I had to knock on the door. A man rolled the window down and he looked very angry and irritated.

“Sir?” I asked, my head tilted up so I could see him, a very determined expression on.

“What?” the man snapped.

“I think you are being very rude.” I said and the man looked at me like he had just seen an alien.

“Excuse me?”

“I said I think you are being very rude. That granny needed help and all you did was honk your horn.” I said, my arms crossed, bottom lip sticking out and all. The guy kept staring at me, but I kept staring back with all the might a 9 year old had. Then his face softened and he opened the door. He walked over to the granny, walked her back to his car and said he’ll drive her home. Before he left, he turned to me, kneeling down at my lever.

“Thank you little boy. I had had a really bad day and that’s why I was being very rude. But you reminded me that there is always time to help someone in need. Thank you.” the man said smiling and clapped my small shoulder with his huge hand. He gave me a fifty euro note and drove off.

o-o-o-o-o

When the tears stopped, Cody rested against the bed. We staid there for a long time, neither of us saying a word. Not that I wanted to stay silent, but when I thought of something to say, there wasn’t anything.

It was getting dark, sun going down. Cody had turned his head away from me, facing the window. I wanted to touch him, to hold him, but I couldn’t. I had hurt him so badly already.

When it was completely dark, I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Cody?” I asked in a very small voice. He didn’t answer. “please.” I added and looked down at my fingers. He didn’t answer.

o-o-o-o-o-

I was never good at the silent treatment. My mom said that it was because I could never be quiet and ruffled my hair. I just couldn’t stand the idea of not being able to communicate with someone you cared. I wanted to talk and tell stories and play and be okay.

Unfortunately to me, my cousin Jerry was really good at giving me the silent treatment. And we sometimes fought a lot. Of course it was about stupid stuff, like not sharing our toys or who got last cookie. But Jerry was really good at not talking to me. He could stay silent for days. And I hated every second of it. I lasted around five minutes and then I had to go to him and try to make him talk. He never did.

One time he actually didn’t speak to me for whole four days. We fought about something I can’t even remember but he refused to talk to me. At the end of the fourth day, I went to my mum crying and told that I have lost him. My mum asked who and I said “Jerry, I lost Jerry, he won’t talk to me anymore mum we won’t ever play again or climb trees or share ice-cream mum I’m so sad.” Then my mum went to get Jerry, sat us on either side of the kitchen table and told that we are not going anywhere till we talk it out. Because everything can be solved my talking about it.

-o-o-o-

I was watching Cody’s frame. It was dark, only light coming from the large window, the city lights shining. I could only see him as a black figure against the window. He was looking out, but I didn’t know what he was looking at, or what he was thinking. I’d give so much to know that.

I got on my hands and knees and crawled towards him. He either didn’t see me or didn’t want to react. When I got near him, I slowed down, but then bit my lip and moved the last couple steps to him. I settled in front of him, but he kept looking out from the window. I reached out my hand, but stopped just before the skin of his face. I felt like if I moved the last centimeter, I’d break through some invisible boundary and I had no idea what would happen if I did. I took a breath and moved a peace of his hair out from his face. I tucked it behind his ear and waited what would happen, holding my breath. He didn’t flinch, he didn’t move, he did absolutely nothing. It had hurt less if he had slapped me, told me to go away.

I cupped his face with my hand and turned it gently to look at me. His eye were empty, his face too. He looked like a mannequin, a pretty face but nothing inside. And it killed me. It hurt like someone twisting a knife in my heart, twisting and twisting. His ocean blues were now more like glass.

“They didn’t ruin us.” I whispered. He snickered lightly and turned his head to the side.

“They did Justin. They did.” he said in a voice that just sounded like he had totally given up.

“No no no Cody they didn’t, we can still fix this, we can still be the same.” I said in a desperate voice. I have never heard myself be that desperate.

 

And I’ve been in very desperate situations. I had a pet rabbit when I was 15. He was one of those long haired and eared ones, he’s name was Mr. Benny. I got it from my grandmother for my eight birthday. I told that silly bunny everything. And I mean everything. In the evening I used to brush him and told him what happened that day. I told him about my heartaches, girls I liked, teachers I hated, my dreams, just everything. The best part was that he only laid there and listened, his long bunny ears twitching at the sound of my voice, his little bunny nose moving up and down.

On the day I turned 15, we had a party at my house, I had around 20 friends, lots of cake and candy. We were playing spin the bottle when my mum came in and asked to see me outside. Usually that meant that I was in very serious trouble, but this time there was something different about it. She looked very worried and sad. I walked outside with her and she told me that Mr. Benny wasn’t feeling alright. She told me that he hadn’t moved all day, he wasn’t eating or doing anything. I panicked and run upstairs, taking at least five steps at the time. I rushed to my room and kneeled in front of his cage. He wasn’t moving, didn’t react in any way when I poked him. For a second I thought he was dead. I opened the cage and ever so gently picked him up to my lap. I saw that his eyes were open and his little bunny nose was still moving up and down rapidly. I got up and took him to my mums and told her that we are going to the vet right now. She nodded and we left.

 

We arrived at the vet’s office, but apparently there was a pack of dogs that got in to fight with a pack of porcupines and now there were 10 dogs full of spikes. But I said I’d wait as long as it took.

It ended up being four hours. I kept petting Mr. Benny and told him stuff, just very random stuff.

“hey Mr. Benny? Remember the girl I told I liked? Jana? Yeah so she was at the party today and we were playing spin the bottle and the bottle stopped between us can you believe it? Well you’re a rabbit so you don’t know what that means. So you spin a bottle and the one it ends up pointing you kiss. And the person you just kissed spins the bottle and kisses the one it points and it goes on and on. So can you believe my luck? It was totally worth of kissing Arliana I’ll tell you that. So I was just about to get a kiss from her when my mum came in and told me that you were sick. So all I am saying is that you better get well because I missed the chance of getting to make out with the hottest girl in our school!”

When we finally got in, Mr. Benny wasn’t moving much at all. His big bunny ears weren’t moving when I talked to him and his little bunny nose was moving just slightly. The vet told me after a brief examination that he wasn’t going to last long anymore. It was something with his heart. I felt desperate. Mr. Benny couldn’t die! I had him since I was eight! I begged the vet to do something but when she just told me with sad eyes that there as nothing to do, Mr. Benny was too old, I felt utterly desperate. They had to safe him, there had to be something I could do!

But there wasn’t. The vet told me that all I could do was to keep talking to him, so when he left, he’d leave hearing my voice that was familiar and calming. So I did that. I staid up all night and talked to Mr. Benny told him everything and anything, holding him in my lap and petting his long soft fur. Somewhere around five in the morning, his bunny ears stopped moving and his bunny nose didn’t twitch up and down anymore.

-o-o-o-o-

I was still kneeling in front of Cody, my hands on his face. I was looking in to his eyes and tried to convince him that I could fix it.

“Cody please you can’t give up. There’s so much we can still do-“

“Can’t you see Justin? Nothing will ever be the same!” he suddenly snapped, his eyes coming to life. They weren’t empty glasses anymore, but like a ragging stormy sky.

“Yes the photos will get forgotten but it doesn’t make them disappear, the will still exist! And this will just encourage them to do this again and again and again!” He said and sat up straighter and I removed my hands from his face.

“Things will never be the same can’t you see that Justin! “

“Wha-what do you mean?” I asked in a waving voice, afraid of what was happening. 

“We can’t ever be the same. We can’t… walk on the streets and hold hands and go eat outside or lie in bed or do anything!”

“Why...why not?”

“Because I will always be terrified that there will be someone taking pictures and printing my life in to a paper and then people buy it and read it. I can’t… I can’t do that Justin.” he said and then all of the anger he had, the storm in his eyes faded into a grey sky, his posture fell and he slumped against the bed again.

“No Cody please no I can fix this-“

“Fix what Justin? This isn’t my life, I can’t…this isn’t me.” he said and looked me in the eyes.

“Everything babe I can fix everything-“

“How Justin? How are you gonna fix this? You can’t make all of the paparazzi in the world to disappear, or make people stop talking about us or stop us being famous. It’s not in your hands. There’s nothing we can do.” he said and looked away again.

“No babe listen, listen to me.” I said and took his hands to mine. “I know that I can’t do those things, but there is still a way we can live and get used to this. There’s a way to be together.” I said and held his hands. His eyes roamed around my face but his face showed nothing.

“How do you know that?”

“Because I…me and Selena did it. We were both famous and we made it work. It takes getting used to and learning ways to do things differently but we can do this. Our love will get us through this-“

“Our love has nothing to do with this Justin, nothing. Our love can’t change things or move mountains or make all better. It doesn’t work that way, it’s not a magic wand that swipes and makes all good when you say that we love each other. Love is just…love.” he said and faded off, looking at his hands.

“No but love makes it all worth it! Because of love people fight and try to make things work. Without love people would just give up when things get hard. Love is why we’ll make it work. “ I said and bored my eyes in to his. Something flickered there, maybe hope, but it was gone as soon as it came. He held my gaze for a moment longer and I held my breath. Then he turned his head towards the window and let go of my hands.

“I can’t do it Justin…I just can’t.”

o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> I actually have no idea if porcupines live in pack so if they don’t I apologize to all porcupines. And maybe try and live in a pack, it’s lonely otherwise, the more the merrier and all that.
> 
> Here is a list for you:
> 
> -Contact me on Twitteeeeeer and lemme know what you thought or review, that’s almost the same.
> 
> -Follow me on twitter neongiraffeblog
> 
> -Tumblr = neongiraffeblog
> 
> -Instagram = ahaha just kidding I don’t have instagram. well Arlene does but not neongiraffe okay moving on
> 
> -Read my other codstin stories, A Lost Cause, one shots Wrap Me Up and 6 Stories and 2 Dreams.
> 
> -Have a great day
> 
> -Smile a lot
> 
> -Ship Codstin
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely
> 
> -neongiraffe


	32. Long Gone

Chapter 32: Long Gone

At one point the room service brought Cody’s stuff. I opened the door at got the two bags they had. I put them on the floor and looked at them.  
“It’s kinda sad isn’t it? “ I heard Cody’s voice. I turned around but he was still looking out from the window.  
“What is?”  
“How little I own. Everything is in two small bags. And still that room started to feel like home. But not anymore.” he said bitterly. I looked down, feeling the sting in my heart.  
“I’m sorry. “ I said but he just shrugged. “Maybe if… maybe if we put some curtains or or something to shield the window or asked-“  
“I can’t go back there.” Cody interrupted me. “Ever again.” I took a breath but let it go. He was right.  
“I’m gonna…go get something to eat. Do you want anything?” I asked but he didn’t answer. “Okay then. I’ll be back.” I said and he didn’t move.

I walked out from the room, making my way slowly down the stairs. I it was a lot of stairs till I reached the lobby but I didn’t care. I felt that I needed to walk. And keep walking. Usually when I needed time to sort out things I walked. But the stairs ended way too soon and the bright lights of the lobby hurt my eyes. I walked to the counter and ordered some food. The worker looked at me oddly.  
“Sir you could have just called us. Is your phone working?”  
“Yes it’s fine. I just…needed some air you know?”  
“I understand sir. The food will be delivered to you shortly.”  
“Thanks.” I said and walked away. I decided to take the elevator this time. When I reached my floor, I walked to my door slowly and stood in front of the door. I didn’t want to go in for some reason. I asked myself why. I didn’t want to face Cody, his sad empty expression? Or I didn’t want to go and solve things out? Or was it because I didn’t know how to go and make things right? Did I think that this was worth fighting for?  
I lifted my hand to the door knob but it stayed there. It’s funny really, how the smallest movements, shortest words make the biggest difference in our lives. Just a small movement, turn the knob down and I’d enter the room and decide it was worth fighting.  
I stared at the knob but it didn’t give me any answers. In the end it was just a piece of metal, nothing more.  
“Stop staring at it and go in. And stop talking to yourself.”  
I walked in but Cody wasn’t resting against the bed anymore. I heard the shower running and walked to the bathroom. He was in the shower, sitting on the floor but still wearing all of his clothes. He was sitting with his legs bent in front of him, hands resting on top of his knees, chin on top of his hands His clothes clung to his body, his hair in his face. He was visibly shivering. I walked over to him, through the glass shower door and sat next to him. The water was freezing cold. He leaned his head against my shoulder and I felt just how much he was trembling. I lifted my hand up, turned the water warmer and then wrapped my hand around his shoulders. He leaned to my chest and put one hand flat against it. He was shivering but the water was getting warmer. I moved the wet hair that was sticking to his skin, hanging in front of his eyes like a blond waterfall. I ran my hand up and down his shaking hand and kissed the top of his hair.  
“You’re….you are the only reason why I still do this. Without you....I’d be long gone.” he said, lips shaking.  
“I know. I’m sorry.” I whispered to his skin.  
“It’s not your fault.” he said.  
“What? No it was I mean I did it and-“  
“No it wasn’t. I tried to blame you but it didn’t work. It… didn’t feel right.” he said and I didn’t know what to say.  
“Thank you.” I whispered with a shaky voice, my eyes now wet but not because of the shower. He nodded.

As I said the night was long. We sat under the shower till our fingers were all crinkly and skin dry. I carried Cody out, took his clothes off and laid him on the bed with clean and dry ones. We ate the cake we both loved so much and drank coke. Cody didn’t want to sleep and neither did I. So we just watched “The Bridesmaids” again. It wasn’t as funny as it was the first time but I didn’t know if it was because we had seen it already or because something else.  
Morning came and I woke up and the memories of last night flooded to me. For a second I was sure that Cody wouldn’t be there when turned to look, that he had taken his stuff and left. Heart racing I looked to my right but he was there. I let out a breath I realized I held and his eyes opened.  
“You okay?” he whispered.  
“Yeah.” I said and rose to lean on my elbows.  
“What was that?”  
“What was what?”  
“Why were you so scared?” he asked and I looked at him amazed. This boy could read me like a book.  
“I just…I was scared you weren’t gonna be there when I looked.” I said and hung my head.  
“And why wouldn’t I?”  
“Because….of last night and…and I thought you had enough and-“  
“Shut up Justin.” he said.  
“What?”  
“I said shut up. I’m not going to go anywhere. Ever. Get it?” he said with determined eyes.  
“Okay.”  
“And…I’m sorry. For all the things I said yesterday.” he said and looked down at his hands.  
“It’s okay.”  
“No it’s not” he said and looked at me with fierce eyes. “It really is not. I was angry and I didn’t mean them and….It wasn’t right. You were just trying to do what you thought was best and paparazzi are idiots and…stuff.” he finished. I chuckled and he looked at me.  
“Why are you laughing?”  
“And stuff? That’s how you finish a big romantic speech? And stuff.” I teased him and he smacked me in the arm but a smile was playing on his lips.  
“I’m just sorry okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“No do you get it?” he asked and got up, hand resting on my bare chest.  
“I do.” I confirmed, nodding my head.  
“You were right. Our love will get us through this. We are worth fighting. We are.” he said and my face broke in to a huge smile it felt like my cheeks would split. I lunged towards and captured his lips. It was an odd kiss, me smiling widely and Cody chuckling but I wouldn’t ever change it to anything. This was us, this what I liked, loved, dreamed, wanted.  
o-o-o-o-  
I was sitting on the bed, Justin was in the shower. I took my laptop from my bag and turned it on. I went to check my email and then read the news. There was the normal news about politicians and people being missing and a video about a cat that fell from trying to jump from the hood of a car to a balcony but fell to its face. I snickered on the video and scrolled down on the news page.  
“Justin Bieber’s new shocking honey! Click for pictures!” a screaming headline caught my eye.  
“Shocking honey? C’mon I’m not shocking.” I muttered to myself and clicked the link. There was a peace of text and then pictures of Justin and me separately and then pics of us together. I rolled back up and started to read the text:  
“Teen pop idol Justin Bieber has made some very big revelations in the past couple of days. First he sent a bunch of tweets declaring his love to the Australian teen start Cody Simpson. And yes, that means that the teen idol is gay. Then on Kerrie’s Show they boys did and interwove together and said that they are in a relationship. This was confirmed by a bunch of pictures, taken from the opposite hotel of Simpson’s suit, showing them tickling each other and kissing. Who would have guessed that Justin Bieber was not just gay, but in a relationship whit another man!”  
“What the hell? I murmured to myself.  
“What are you mumbling to yourself here?” I heard Justin ask. He walked out from the shower, towel around his waist. I took a second to admire the sight.  
“You’re drooling.”  
“Am not.” I lied and went back to the article.  
“So what are you doing?”  
“I’m just reading an article about us. It’s actually on the actual news page isn’t that funny?” I said and Justin chuckled.  
“Why funny?”  
“Because there’s news of bombings and missing people and then us. Kinda odd.” I said and he shrugged.  
“I guess so. What does it say? I mean why you were huffing here like a small bull.” he asked and walked around the room smiling lightly.  
´”Well I mean it’s a stupid article. Right here it says ”this was confirmed by bunch of pictures” and they mean us being an item, I mean if we go to a fucking live show and say yep we’re together they won’t believe but as soon as there’s pictures it must be true.” I said making wide hand movements and gestures. Justin looked at me amused and kept searching for his clothes.  
“That sounds really cute.” he said and bended to put his socks on.  
“What? It totally is not.”  
“No I meant the “we’re an item” thing. It just sounds cute.” he said and shrugged, putting a white t-shirt on.  
“You’re missing the point so badly I’m surprised that you didn’t walk right in to it.” I said and he chuckled.  
“That makes no sense.”  
“It does. Focus now.” I said and pointed the laptop.  
“Fine fine tell me.”  
“So then it says “who would have guessed that Justin Bieber was not just gay, but in a relationship whit another man!” I mean what the hell! Of course you’re in a relationship with another man if you’re gay, what did they think a rabbit?” Justin bursted out laughing half way putting his boxers on. I just looked at him irritated.  
“What?” I finally asked.  
“That’d be funny. But in the other hand bunnies are cute so…Yeah that could work. Are you open to a third person to this relationship?” he asked looking really serious.  
“Justin!” I yelled and threw him with a pillow. He just laughed and caught it easily.  
“Is that really your best shot Cody? I mean I do you fuck you good but I didn’t know I am that good that you’re all feeble and weak and makes you throw like a girl!” he teased and I was up from the bed faster than a Chinese bullet train. Justin had just enough time to look scared before I was on top of him, holding his wrists above his head, sitting on top of his hips. He tried to struggle but soon saw that it wasn’t worth the effort.  
“C’mon Justin, look at my bicep, you’re not going anywhere. “ I whispered in a low voice. I saw his visibly shiver, his eyes slipped close and he bucked his hips unconsciously.  
“Hey wow okay what was that?” I asked really interested now. His eyes snapped open and he realized just what had happened. A blush made its way up his neck and to his face, leaving him red as a burned tourist in Thailand.  
“Wha-what was what?” he asked and I smirked as his voice wavered. He gulped and blushed even more.  
“That. Why are you blushing like an idiot and oh hello.” I said as I felt his growing erection poke my leg. He looked down, groaned quietly and looked down embarrassed.  
“Oh my. Does little Justin have a kink?” I asked and smirked even wider. He kept looking down, refusing to meet my eyes.  
“C’mon babe, look at me.” I said but he didn’t react. I took both of his wrists to my left hand so I had my other hand free. I lifted his chin up with one finger and made him look at me.  
“Do you?” I asked and he only squeezed his lips into a tight line.  
“Oh I think you do.” I said, lowering my voice. He shivered again, his eye threatening to close but he quickly snapped out of it and kept looking at me.  
“Wow well this is new.” I said and he gulped, still very red and very embarrassed.  
“I think I could use this to my advantage.” I said in a normal voice. Then I dropped my head and whispered to his ear with the low dangerous seducing voice again.  
“I think there are a lot of things I could do, don’t you think Justin? So many, dirty, dirty things.” I said, moving my head down his neck as I spoke, letting the words hit his skin. He let out a breathy moan without even realizing he did.  
“And I think you agree don’t you? You like it when I do those things don’t you? Don’t you Justin?” I asked. When he didn’t answer I gripped him from his chin and pulled it up. His eyes opened and they were clouded and smoky and made my heart beat thousand times faster. He didn’t answer so I bent lower, hovered just above his lips and spoke even lower.  
“You love it. You just love how I speak to you like this. You love how my voice is low and raw and it makes you hard in seconds. And I’m the only one who can do that for you aren’t I Justin?” He whimpered, a voice I have never heard coming out of his mouth. I backed away and looked him in the eyes.  
“Tell me Justin. Tell me just how much you love it. “his eyes widened and he whirled against the carpet, pushing his chest up from the ground.  
“You’re not getting away with this. Tell me Justin.” I said and he moaned.  
“I…I umm. I don’t-“  
“Oh yes you do Justin. You love me when I talk like this. You’d probably like to hear me talk dirty things to with this voice don’t you?” I asked and his eyes widened and then he squeezed them shut. I laughed low and dangerous.  
“I knew it. Admit it.” I said but he only shook his head, pushing his wrists up.  
“admit it.” I said again but he only wriggled more and shook his head fiercely. I smirked and said:  
“Well I guess I just have to prove it then don’t I?” His eyes snapped open.  
“Yes Justin. I’m gonna make you twist and turn and moan. And you’ll beg for me to touch you and all that just by talking to you okay? After I’m done, you’ll do anything for me to touch you but guess what? I won’t.” I said and he shook his head again and opened his mouth to take deep breaths.  
“You don’t think I can do it don’t you? Oh we’ll see about that won’t we.” I laughed deeply. I leaned down and spoke to his ear, using my deep voice again.  
“Oh all the things I’d like to do to you now. I’d like to take that shirt off and just touch the skin there. I’d like to lick and squeeze and you. I’d tease you so mad oh man. So bad.” I spoke, moving down his neck. I blew hot air in to his skin and his mouth opened to a silent moan.  
“I wouldn’t touch you, just like now; I’d make you beg first. I’d make you so crazy and horny that you wouldn’t be able to take it. You’d just beg and beg and beg till I gave you something.” I spoke and made my way down to his face again to the other side this time. His eyes were open and he watched my movements. His breathing was quick and heavy, his hands shaking slightly. His hips and legs were jerking up when I spoke and I didn’t even need to look to know that he was hard as a rock.  
“You’re enjoying this aren’t you? Well this is not nearly the end oh no.” I smirked. “And I still wouldn’t properly touch you. I’d just give you quick jerk and then leave you alone. Just enough to bring you almost over the edge but not quite. You’d be gasping for air and I’d just pull away. Then I’d do it all over again till you can’t take it anymore. Till you’re just begging not just for release but mercry. “ said and he moaned out loud. He was bucking his hips up, desperate for something to rut against, some kinda of contact.  
“Oh you want me to touch you now don’t you? Oh you do. But I’m not going to babe, I won’t. “  
“Please Cody…” he said in tiny voice. My ears perked up, not believing what I just heard.  
“What was that?” I asked and his eyes widened again.  
“nothing.” he tried but I only laughed.  
“That wasn’t nothing. I heard that babe. What did you say?” I asked but he just squeezed his mouth shut and refused to say anything.  
“Funny because I think I heard a please. What do you want me to do Justin?” I asked and pressed my hips down just the slightest bit. I still wasn’t touching him or anything, but he noticed the change. He pushed up with his hips but still couldn’t get any friction between us.  
“You want me to touch you huh? You want me to bite you and lick you and make you feel so good you’ll remember it forever, is that what you want me to do?” I asked and his upper back rose from the floor, his head tilted down.  
“Please Cody.” he whimpered and I smiled. I was so close of breaking him, I could almost see it.  
“Please what?”  
“Stop teasing me for fucks sake and just…” he said but stopped talking. I was so close, so close.  
“Say it. Otherwise I won’t do it.” He fought against the weight of my wrists but he wasn’t going anywhere. His face and neck were red, this time from arousal and not embarrassment.  
“C’mon babe c’mon.” I urged him but he staid silent. I then decided to pull the last ace in my sleeve, this might be too much for him but I wanted to try it anyway. If he reacted the way I thought he might react, I’d come in my pants.  
“Fine babe, you made me do this.” I said and went back to his ear. I let my breath travel across his skin and watched as the goose bombs appeared. My lips were just next to his ear and I waited. He got curious but I waited a second longer. Then I summoned my deepest and darkest most seducing voice and spoke to his ear:  
“I know what else you like. You like to be held down like this, unable to move. You like that I can do what ever I want with you. “he moaned out loud and turned his neck to the side to give me more space. I smirked and went on.  
“You like that I treat you like this, push you on the floor and hold you there. You like that I have all the power over your body, I can make you come or keep on hanging.” I whispered, drawling out the words, letting them fall from my tongue and hit him. He was bucking his hips without any control and I had to really keep him down. He was moaning and shaking and so hard in his pants that I knew it was almost painful. He was so close of coming, but I needed to hear him say it.  
“You like that I treat you like the dirty dirty horny slut you are. “  
“Oh my god Cody please please!” he pleaded in a tone that made me just want to take him right now and then.  
“Say it. Say what you want.”  
“I want you to fuck me! Right here and right now Cody for fucks sake!” he almost yelled and I smirked.  
“I didn’t hear a please.” I said and he moaned loudly again.  
“Please Cody please fuck me right now.” he said and I smirked, I got what I wanted. I let go of his wrists and went to pull my boxers down. Justin’s hands flew to help me but I stopped immediately.  
“Oh no Justin I don’t think so. You are just going to lie there and you do not touch me or yourself okay?” He groaned frustrated but pulled his hands away. I took my boxers of and then his. I quickly got up and found a condom and lube. I rolled the condom on and lubed it. I saw how Justin was drooling, watching as I lubed my cock. I stopped my rushed movements and slid my hand up and down slowly, watching as he used every ounce of self-control he had not to touch himself. I kept stroking myself and moaned. His hands started to make their way down and I quickly slapped them away.  
“Oh no Justin no. You’re not allowed to touch yourself remember? And you’ll do what ever I tell you to won’t you`? I asked” I said and he groaned, scraping the mat underneath him, pressing his head against the floor. I moved closer and stopped on my knees just next to him. I kept stroking my own cock and Justin kept looking as I did.  
“Don’t you?” I asked again and he nodded fiercly.  
I did long steady strokes and just as I thought, his hands started to creep down again. When he was just about to touch himself, I took his wrists in to mine with one fast move. I pushed them above his head and moved so I was on top of him.  
“You weren’t obeying my rules Justin. Makes me think you don’t want me to fuck at all. Maybe I should just leave you here with blue balls huh?” I asked and he just shook his head.  
“No? Are you sure?”  
“Oh for fucks sake please Cody I need you know !” he yelled and I smirked.  
“Well if you say so.” I whispered to his ear the same time pushed through his entrance without being really gentle. He threw his head back immediately and pushed against my wrists. I knew he was close and so was I. He mumbled my name again and again and it made want to pass out. I moved fast, my hips jerking, abs squeezing.  
“I can’t Cody I can’t I’m gonna gonna-“ he managed before he came all over his stomach. I bit my lip and did the same. Everything was hazy and unclear and brilliant.  
I rolled off him and laughed.  
“Why are you laughing?” Justin asked me tiredly.  
“Because I just fucking dirty talked to you.” I said and turned my head towards him. We looked at each other and then both of us were laughing on the floor.  
“You totally have a kink.”  
“I do not.” Justin said but I just smiled.  
“You do. And guess what?”  
“What?”  
“I’m so gonna buy handcuffs.” I said and he smacked my stomach.  
“Ouch! That hurt!”  
“Good you fucking pervert. I’m never having sex with you again.” he said and got up. “and because of you I have to go and take a shower again.” he said and walked to the bathroom.  
“Think of me when you jerk off!” I yelled after him.  
“In your dreams!” he shouted back and I laughed.

I went back to the bed and to my laptop. I logged on to twitter for some reason. Probably because I was bored. I read people’s tweets and answered some of the celebs congratulating us. I followed some random people and thought that it would make them happy. Justin came back from the shower when I was on my won page.  
“What the hell..?” I mumbled.  
“What is it?” he asked and started to put clothes on for the second time for today.  
“I lost like 10 K of followers on twitter.” I said amazed.  
“How do you know that?” he asked and combed his hair.  
“I was here yesterday at some point and now I have 10 K less followers.” I said.  
“Well that happens. One day you gain 10 and the other lose.” Justin said and shrugged. He was probably right but something inside me told me that this wasn’t something that happened, it had something to do with me and Justin. 10 000 people? That was a lot I thought.  
“Do you wanna go down for dinner?” he asked and I nodded, closing the laptop. The feeling that I had when Justin outed us was back. It was the feeling that everything wasn’t okay. It felt like bugs crawling on my skin but when I looked, there was nothing. I pushed the feeling away and decided that everything was alright, I was just making this up.  
When we arrived at the table on the restaurant below, I still haven’t managed to confinced myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes;  
> I think I’ll just back away slowly now, this chapter was something that I did not plan (and I have another Word document open where I planned everything out for the events coming up (( they’re gonna be crazyyyy)) and I never do that because I’m not that organized. ) and this just kinda came over me? Don’t kill me, I have never talked dirty or wrote about it in my whole entire life so please? *taking slow steps towards the door*
> 
> Tweet me to tell me what ya think  
> = neongiraffeblog  
> Review down below.  
> Check out my tumblr blog (it’s greeeeeen)  
> =neongiraffe  
> Follow me on twitter for updates ( really convenient, you can read my tweet that I updated while you’re sitting on the toilet! ((if you’re on your phone ((well laptop works too)) yayy! don’t miss out on anything while you know…doing stuff))).


	33. Chapter 33: Back To Business

 

Chapter 33;

We woke up in the morning and i groaned. Cody was laying next to me, sound asleep. I knew we had a lot of work to do today. A p big photo shoot, meeting some fans, then in the evening there was some sort of promoting dinner thing held. I groaned again and turned to my side to see what the time was from a small clock on the night stand.

It was just about to hit nine in the morning so I closed my eyes and pretended that I never even woke up. In that way they could never blame me for being late for not getting up.

"What they don't know, can't hurt them." I mumbled and closed my eyes again. I started to float, sleep coming over me again. Then there was a loud bang and I jumped a meter from the bed.  
"GOOD MORNIG LOVE BIRDS! Or should I say  _fuck_  birds ahaha." someone yelled. It took me a second to recognize the voice and I groaned louder, covering my ears with my pillow.

"What's going on…?" Cody mumbled from next to me. There was a moment of silence, then he groaned too and I heard of shuffling of the blanket. I smiled to myself, quite sure that Cody had just pulled the covers above his head to hide from the person, just like me.

"Go away." I heard Cody say.

"Yes exactly" I backed him up.

"Well good morning to you too idiots. It is very nice to see you too. Been awhile." came a cheery voice. Then I heard steps and then Cody yelled.

"It's cold!" he exclaimed loudly. I was pretty sure that the covers had just been pulled away from him. He tried to crawl under mine but I only wrapped them around me tighter.

"Justin! You're supposed to keep me safe from that monster." he whined but I only laughed evilly.

"Wow a monster? That was quite rude don't you think?" the voice asked.

"No it describes you very well." I said form under the blankets and pillows. Cody was still absently trying to make his way under my blanket but not succeeding very well.

"If I  _may_  remind you, I was the one who got you guys back together."

"You were also the one who broke us up." I said and emerged. Evert was standing a few meters from the bed, wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a dark blue blazer. He was smiling his crooked smile and I was actually happy to see him. He was quite a personality. But I would never in this life admit that to anyone.

"Well  _technically_  I had nothing to do with it. It was you." he said and walked to the window and opened the curtains. Cody groaned and tried to wiggle himself under my blanket. I only chuckled and pushed him a hand on his chest. He rolled on the bed all the way till he fell on the floor. It was quiet for a second but then he spoke.

"I hate you:" I only laughed and threw a pillow at his general direction.

"Wow I sense a lot of hatred in this room. Do you want to talk about it? I have a degree and everything." Evert said and walked back to the bed.

"You do?`" Cody asked, his head popping up from behind the bed,

"Of course I do. " Evert said in a dismissing matter. "but you guys have to get up."

"Why?" I asked.

"Your ride will be here soon. The photo-shoot starts at 10 so asses up gentleman. Or are they too sore from last night?" he asked and walked towards the door.

"Mine isn't but I bet Justin's is." Cody said from the floor and I threw another pillow.

"Oh really?" Evert drawled out and turned around in front of the door. "that's interesting." he said,

"It is not so now get lost!" I yelled but he only smirked.

"I'll get you guys some food. I'll be back in ten minutes and if you aren't dressed by then, be prepared to undress in front of me." he said and closed the door.

It was silent as I stretched and yawned.

"Well he's back." Cody said from the floor.

"Unfortunately yes. And I have a feeling he's staying too."

We laid in bed and talked about what the day would bring.

"So shoot, and then the dinner thing?" Cody asked.

"Yep. And I think there is a moment where we sign things and stuff.

"That will be interesting."

"Why?" I asked looking at him. We were both lying on our sides on the bed.

"Well I mean it's the first time since the thing that we really stopped and communicated with our fans. It will be interesting to see what they have to say." I frowned, not really following him.

"And what would they say?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe some of them don't like us I mean as a couple or something… "

"And why wouldn't they?" I asked rising my brows.

"Well some people just don't like gays. So maybe they won't like us anymore." I touched the tip of his nose with my finger and laughed. He was being adorable with this insecurity thing.

"Of course they will like us you silly! Everyone likes us and everyone likes gays. They are there for us so of course they'll like us." I said and shook my head. He only hummed and looked down.

"You are not dressed. I guess I have a very interesting show waiting for me." we heard Evert's voice. He was holding three cups of coffee and something in a brown paper bag. It smelled delicious so I rushed over. He gave me a cup and I took a deep breath.

"Oh god vanilla mint coffee." I moaned loudly. When I opened my eyes and saw Evert raising his eyebrows I realized that that was quite a sexual moan. I took one of the bags from his hand walked away. Evert just smirked at me and gave him an evil look.

"You remembered." I said and sat on a chair by the window, opening the bag. It had a bacon sandwich in. " _ohmygodyes."_ I breathed out and took a huge bite.

"Of course I remembered. That's pretty much the only thing you ate and drank when we erh…" he faded of when he saw Cody sitting on the bed, looking at his hands and frowning.

"Hanging out. Did puzzles and ate candy. Didn't even hold hands." he finished and I came down from my bacon sandwich highs and realized what happened. We both stared at Cody awkwardly and I felt a huge sting in my heart. Cody looked up and frowned.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing:" Evert said and offered him the other bag and a cup.

"What happened?" he asked me and I realized that he didn't hear what we talked about. " _thank god."_

"What? Nothing happened." I said and shrugged, hoping he let it go. He shrugged too and dug to his sandwich. We ate in silence and I watched cars move way down there. I finished and threw the bag and cup to a trash can. I walked to my closet and looked for something to wear. I picked a pair of jeans and a plain hoodie. They'd do my whole look at the studio so it didn't really matter. When I turned around, Evert was sitting where I just sat, eyeing me with interest. I rolled my eyes and started to take my clothes off.

Cody roamed through his luggage and took a hoodie and jeans too. I lifted my t-shirt off and started to put some socks on.

"He's really going to sit there and watch isn't he?" Cody asked, holding the clothes in front of him like some sort of shield, looking at Evert like he was a slimy frog.

"Yup. Just get it over with, nothing in this world will make him leave." I said and put the jeans on. Cody eyed Evert a second but he just sat on the chair, arching a delicate eyebrow up. Cody huffed and dropped his clothes on the bed.

I watched as Cody took his shirt off and threw it on top of his luggage. He then slipped his night pants off and I admired his very very toned body. It was perfect. I licked my lips and remembered what happened earlier. I really haven't expected that from Cody. But I loved every second of it. I was used to being the one in control and in charge and nothing felt so hot when that power was taken away from you. I gulped and roamed my eyes over his body. Damn I was lucky. And I'd totally give the handcuffs a try.

He put his jeans and hoodie on and I was lost in that train of thought.

"Justin! Are you even listening to me?" I suddenly heard Cody say.

"Wh-wha?" I jumped a bit startled.

"I said that he stared at me the whole time!" Cody huffed and pointed at Evert who was sitting in the chair by the window. I looked at Evert and he was fiddling his nails with a nail file, not even trying to hide his smirk.

"Well what can I say, you look damn good Cody." he said and winked. Cody's mouth dropped open and he turned to me.

"Justin!"

"Oh he's not much better. He was goggling you almost as much as me. And the reason why not  _as_  much was because he was lost thinking about you in some situation with a lot of lube and maybe even some pervy toys." Evert said.

"He's my boyfriends he has every right unlike you!" Cody pointed. Evert pocketed his nail file and walked towards the door. I blushed hard and looked down, Evert had no idea just how close he had guessed. I pretended to tie my laces and got down on one knee. Evert stopped next to me and hummed. I looked up and saw that he was looking down on me with an expression that told me that he knew something.

"What?" I asked but he didn't answer, only ruffled my hair and opened the door and stood next to it to wait for us to come. Cody walked out first, narrowing his eyes Evert.

"Hey mind giving me my phone. I left it on the chair." Evert said and pointed at his phone. I nodded and walked to it, wondering how on earth he just leaved it there, Evert was that kind of person who kept his phone always near him – and that mean  **always.**

I took the phone and walked back. I gave it to him and he nodded. Just as I was about to step out when I suddenly tripped on something and on the next second I was on the floor. I took a second to see if everything on my body was still where it was supposed to be. I then grew suspicious and looked over my shoulder at Evert. Indeed he was leaning on the door, his leg stretched out in front of him.

"You tripped me?" I asked, but it was more like stating a fact.

"yup." he said and closed the door.

"And why would you do that?" I asked, not even that irritated. You got used to things like this when you hanged around Evert a while. Well not even that long to be exact.

"I needed to get a moment with you alone." Evert said and offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"You couldn't have just asked?" I asked raising a brow.

"Well that would have made Cody suspicious of course." he said and shook his head.

"What do you want?" I asked and looked to see that Cody had already made his way down the corridor and around the corner and couldn't see us anymore. Evert was a clever bastard.

"I saw the pictures." he said and it took me a moment to get what he was talking about.

"Oh them."

"Yea. I'm sorry." he said and looked at me apologeticly.

"Why?"

"Cody doesn't deserve that. And neither do you. People can be cruel. "he said and his face darkened.

"I know." I said and looked down. "it was really hard on him." I said and looked down. I felt the question Evert didn't ask.

"He…took it quite badly. He's just not used to people invading his personal life like that. I'm quite used to it by now but it's all new to him." I said and Evert nodded.

"He'll just have to learn. There's no turning back anymore." Evert said.

"I know."

"Do you really?" he asked and I frowned. "do you  _really_  know what you've done?" he asked and looked at me seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, a sudden fear surfacing.

"I mean… do you know the consequences of your actions?"

"What actions what consequences? What are you on about?" He took a deep breath and looked away before talking with a slow quiet voice.

"The pictures are just a start. A light touch in the arm. It's going to get hell of a lot worse from here. They're going to stalk you, hunt you down and rip whatever they can get out from you. You are the hottest thing right now and everyone wants a piece of your love story. And then there's the haters, the homophobic, the gay haters. It's only going go downhill from here. And if he can't handle pictures, how on earth is he going to handle the whole world? He's only  _sixteen_ Justin:" Evert spoke. My guts twisted and turned, squeezing in to a tight roll, making me sick. Because Evert was right. He was absolutely right.

"i…I don't know. We'll get through this." I tried to convince myself. Evert didn't have to say anything; we both knew that it wasn't that simple.

"Hey guys where are you?" I heard Cody yell, his footsteps echoing on the hallway. We shared one last glance before Cody emerged from behind the corner.

"What are you doing?" he asked brows raised.

"Justin over here tripped over his own feet. Took him a minute to try to untangle them." Evert said and patted my shoulder. I smiled a bit too wide but Cody seemed to buy it.

"Okay. If you Justin feel like you're able to walk and not trip over yourself can we please go? We're almost late:" he said and waved us to follow him.

We arrived at the photo shoot studio and were immediately rushed in to hair make up and styling. It was chaos as always. People running around shouting, lights being put up, test shots being taken. I just sat in my chair as my hair was being styled and thought. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Cody was talking to me.

"Sorry what?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Yeah I'm fine." I said and smiled.

"You just seem a bit off." Cody said from the chair next to me.

"No I'm fine sorry. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just stuff. Don't worry about it babe." I said and took his hand to mind. He held it but looked around nervously.

"What are you searching?" I asked.

"Just…watching if people are taking pictures of us. Like the day before." he said and eyed a guy doing the lights that was looking at. A bang of worry and fear and something hit me.

" _The pictures are just a start. A light touch in the arm."_ I heard Evert's voice in my head. I glanced at the light guy but he was looking away. I looked around to see if anyone was looking suspicious, out of place but nothing popped up. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I heard Cody's voice. " _shit I really need to keep it together. I can't make him worry more than he already is. You're supposed to be the strong one and show him everything is going the fine and that we can do this."_  I mentally cursed.

"Yea yea I'm fine really. Just a headache." I said and squeezed his hand.

"Oh...Do you want a pill? I think I have some in my bag-"

"No no no it's fine. I just need to drink some water and breathe some fresh air. All of this hairspray is messing with my brain." I joked and the stylists giggled.

"I'll be back in a moment." I said and he nodded, looking slightly worried.

"I'll be fine Cody. Stop being so mother like." I said and ruffled his hair.

"Hey they just styled that!" he yelled but laughed. I smiled and walked towards the exit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I sat in front of the mirror as the stylist tried to recover whatever was left after Justin had ruffled my hair. I apologized to her and she just smiled and said that love makes you do odd things. I agreed.

"Heeey Cody." I heard a sudden voice. I glanced to the mirror and saw Evert sitting where Justin just had.

"Where JB?" he asked.

"He went to get some fresh air. Headache." I explained.

"Okay. You know what is a very common reason for headaches?" he asked and tilted his head.

"I'm sure you'll tell me, I want it or not." He leaned closer and whispered:

"Not getting laid." I only rolled my eyes.

"Oh so you  _are_  getting laid. Good boy!" he said and lifted his hand for a high five. I didn't respond. He lowered his hand and huffed "uncool man to leave a bro hanging."

He sat in silence for awhile but I was counting slowly to ten inside my head and surely when I reached ten, he spoke again.

"So when was the last time?"

"Evert shut the fuck up! There's people around!" I hissed.

"Oh it's fine. She's a lesbian she doesn't care about your dicks." Evert said and nodded at the hairdresser. I look at her in the mirror and she shrugged.  
"I really am. Just got married a week ago." she said.

"How did you-"

"I'm awesome remember? So when was the last time?" Evert interrupted me. I only clamped my mouth shut.

"That soon? Oh my god it was this morning wasn't it?" he gaped and I tried my hardest not to blush, begging he wouldn't guess just what we did this morning.

"Oh c'mon Cody sex is a normal and beautiful thing and  _hey wait a minute._ " he said and I cursed inside my head. He leaned even closer – to avoid from other people hearing us or then to see me twist and suffer up closer. I'd guess the second one.

"It was something  _dirty_  wasn't it?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"Oh I knew it!" he suddenly yelled and threw his hands up in the air. Everyone in the set turned to stare at us.

" _Evert!"_  I hissed and tried to inch my way down the chair and hide under the table.

"Oh sorry. Go on, nothing to see here, get back to work!" he shouted and I hid behind my hands.

"Oh dear fucking lord…"I mumbled.

"So what was it?" he turned to me and looked like an excited puppy, tail wiggling and ears twitching from easement.

"I am  _not_  going to tell you." I said and shook my head furiously.

"Oh  _c'mooooon._  We're now both sexually active guys and I'm pretty sure I've done stuff that were a thousand times dirtier than what you and your little chocolate eyed boyfriend did." he said and I blushed more as the memories flowed back.

"Oh my. It wasn't Justin who did the thing wasn't it? You wouldn't be so awkward if it was him. It was  **you**  wasn't it?" he asked and I was afraid. Evert was really smart and he'd figure this out no matter if I said something or not.

"It was you I knew it! Okay what did you do, what did you do…" he pondered and looked down thinking hard.

"Who did what?" I heard Justin's voice. I sighed in relief.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Cody here told me that you and him did something-"

"I think we have to go now thanks Evert!" I cut Evert off and got off from the chair. I pulled Justin with me towards a punch of racks that were full of clothes.

"What's the hurry?" he asked as I dragged him.

"Evert was about to figure out your little kink. So I kinda saved your ass. Which is a bit ironic in a way." I said and laughed.

"What?"

"You know sex and you being gay and saving your ass..?" I faded off.

"Shut up I got the pun I meant what about my kink.  _Which_  I totally don't have." he said.

"I don't know how we got there but you know him, he'll figure anything out if he thinks hard enough."

"True." Justin shrugged.

"So let's just try to avoid the subject okay? It's embarrassing enough." I said and he nodded.

We got to the racks and were immediately showed arm full of clothes and orders to put them on.

"I wouldn't let them share a booth if I were you." Evert appeared and talked to a girl who was pushing us towards a changing booth.

"They'll just get more clothes off than they do on." he shrugged and sat on a chair. I threw a sock at him but he avoided it easily.

"Just trying to be helpful!" he yelled as the girl pushed us to separate booths and pulled the curtains close.

"You're never helpful" I yelled back at him.

"You sure about that? Because I can give you  _plenty_  of examples if you want me to-"

"I really don't!"

"Fine whatever." he said and I laughed.

"Are you sure there's a wall between them? Because they'll totally have sex in a public place, they won't even think twice-" I heard him talk to presumably to the stylist girl. I threw a shoe at his general direction over the curtain.

"Hey watch it! You almost hit a girl!" Evert yelled and I quickly pulled the curtain open. The girl was standing 10 meters from Evert and Evert was holding out the shoe.

"Oh I got you now!" he exclaimed and threw the shoe back. I had just enough time to pull the curtain in front of me before the shoe slammed in to it.

"What on earth are you two idiots doing?" I heard Justin pull his curtain open and ask. I did the same and me and Evert started to talk the same time.

"He started it and-"

"It was Cody he-"

"YOU made me do it-"

"Me? Oh shut up I didn't do anyth-"

"You threw a shoe at me!"

"That  _you_ threw first and-"

"Both of you shut up!" Justin yelled. We turned to him.

"Justin tell him it's all his fault!" I said.

"Oh no you don't! It's all your doings!" he fought back and we both turned to Justin who was standing there and looking at us bored.

"I won't comment on this in any way." he said throwing his hands up in the air, about to go back to his booth but I rushed to his side. I slipped my hands around his waist and pulled him flush against me.

"C'mon babe just tell him he's wrong."

"Oh that is just  _wrong_." Evert said and narrowed his eyes. I only poked my tongue out and turned back to Justin.

"It was all his fault babe right?" I said and did the puppy dog face with my big blue eyes.

"Oh  _c'mon_ not The Face!" Evert exclaimed from the chair. I ignored him and looked at Justin with my pleading eyes.

"That is not going to work. I have big brown eyes Cody, I know  _exactly_ how to work them so don't bother." he said and tried to pull away but I only smiled a bit and pulled him back.

"What?" he asked annoyed but I saw the sparkle in his eyes.

"You know what I want." I started and slipped my fingers under his shirt. "just tell me what I want to hear." I continued and with skilled fingers I slipped my hands down past the waistband of his jeans.

"Oh that is not fare!" Evert exclaimed in the background. "that is just utterly unfair, that breaks every damn rule there is and-" Evert kept talking but I turned to Justin.

"Seriously Cody? Is this what it's going to be for the rest of our lives? When you can't get something you try to seduce me in to it." he said and crooked an eyebrow. My fingers suddenly stopped on their track and I stared at him my mouth open.

"What?" I asked with a tiny tone, my voice suddenly gone.

"And of course I can shove my dick up his arse and win him that way wait what?" Evert suddenly stopped his rambling. We were both staring at Justin, our faces filled with utter disbelief and confusion. His eyes snapped between the two of us.

" **What?"**  he asked again.

"You said…you you said." I stumbled over my words. He looked at me and urged me to go on but I just kept staring at him.

"You said…" I tried but then just thought the hell with words and kissed him. He was so caught off guard he had to support himself by grabbing the wall of the chancing booth. He made a loud " _mmmph!"_ sound but I didn't care. When I pulled back, he was out of breath and still confused.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Oh you just can't be that daft can you?" Evert asked and picked his nails. He looked up and the sighed deeply.

"You can't be serious?" he stated dramatically. "fucking hell. You just said that " _Is this what it's going to be for the rest of our lives?"."_ Evert repeated his words but Justin still didn't get it.

"For the rest of our lives? Still no bells ringing over there?" he asked and tapped his own head. "that was pretty much the same as asking him to marry you for fucks sake." Evert said and Justin's eyes widened.

"Okay that was my queue to leave. But I'll be back in two minutes so that's all you're getting." he said and walked out, pulling on of the clothing racks so it covered us.

I kept staring at Justin and he stared me back. A smile broke to his face and I followed him suit.

"Oh wait wait wait!" Evert yelled suddenly and walked in with an arm covering his eyes. "are you decent, can I look?" he asked. Justin sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

"Yes we are, you can look."

"Okay great. I just wanted to add that since the last time I threathned you it didn't have the wanted outcome, this time if you are not done in two minutes I'll do a whole lot of more than just look." he said and walked out again. Justin turned back to me and started to lean. Then Evert's blond head popped up in the middle of the clothing rack between some coats and he added:

"Oh and that mean I'll join ya. If you didn't get the message.

"Evert get out!" Justin yelled and threw a shoe from the floor at him.

"Going going! Remember, two minutes!"

Author's Notes:

Okay there probably is someone who knows exactly what Justin likes to drink (Jana krhm cough) and most likely isn't vanilla mint tea (I don't even know if that exists) so my apologies. And I am warning you, the next chapters aren't gonna be this fluffy, this one was supposed to be dark too but somehow I was feeling like all cute and kittens and dimples and brown eyes and I am not getting in to this. So be warned.

And who is excited that Evert is back? I totally am. If I could choose any guy it would be him. Well I kinda created him so hehe.

Okay focus hmm aaa ummm lalala no i didn't have anything else sorreh.

Oh I did. The " _uncool man to leave a bro hanging.."_ was a quote from "Under The Dome", the Asian long haired kid said it, can't remember his name sorry.

Tweet me and tell me what ya think! Did you laugh, do you like Evert, what's your favorite color, do you like hamsters? And hey do you think I should make a Facebook page hmm?

Twitter = neongiraffeblog

Tumblr = neongiraffeblog

= neongiraffe

Facebook = ?

Instagram = ?

wattpad = neongiraffe

archiveofourown = neongiraffe

God I have websites. Damn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> Hi. Sorry. Don’t kill me?  
> Hope you liked the jokes.  
> Here’s another one:  
> English: A dog.  
> Swedish: What?  
> English: The dog.  
> English: Two dogs.  
> Swedish:  
> Swedish:  
> Swedish: En hund, hunded.  
> German:  
> English: No go away.  
> Swedish: No one invited you.  
> German: Der hund.  
> English: I said go away.  
> German: En hund, zwei hunde.  
> Swedish: Stop it.  
> German: Den hund, einen hund, dem hund, einem hund, des hundes, eines hundes, den hunden, der hunde,  
> Finnish: Sup?  
> English: NO  
> Swedish: NO  
> German: NO  
> Finnish:  
> English:  
> Swedish:  
> German:  
> Finnish: Koira, koiran, koiraa, koiraa again, koirassa, koirasta, koiraan, koiralla, koiralta, koiralle, koirana, koiraksi, koirataa, koirineen, koirin.  
> English:  
> Swedish:  
> German:  
> Finnish: And now for the plural froms  
> And one for Valentines:  
> Are you wifi because I can totally feel a connection here.  
> ;)


	34. Chapter 34: Back In Town

Chapter 34:

We kissed. Well what else you could expect after a revolution like that. We kissed slowly, so very slow, our lips almost like slow dancing. I forgot the world, I forgot the hectic loud sounds, I forgot the earth beneath our feet. My heart was beating like crazy and my breathing was uneven. I almost gasped for air, not wanting to waste time for something as unnecessary as breathing right now. Only thing that existed was Cody's lips on mine, his hands burrowed on my hair, his skin touching mine, my stomach doing cartwheels. When we parted, I kept my eyes closed, for a second longer, before I opened them.

"Did you really mean that?" Cody asked quietly. Even though the room was loud and the sounds echoed in the concrete walls, it felt that if we spoke too loud then this would break. This moment, this small moment that was just completely and utterly ours. It would be gone too soon.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I….I don't know." I admitted. Because I really didn't. "It just…felt something…natural I guess. It felt right you know?" I tried to explain to him but I wasn't sure if I ever could. Maybe that was love.

"I do." he said and hugged me. I pressed the side of his face to mine and closed my eyes. This was one of those times where you could tell everyone to fuck off and leave us alone. In another time and another place that could maybe have worked, but this right here was the worst time imaginable. We had a shoot to do, a dinner to get ready for, fans to meet. It was like the whole world needed us right the moment when all we needed was each other the most.

"Well this is disappointing." Evert suddenly spoke. He was leaning in to one of the clothing racks and eating an apple.

"Why?" I asked but kept Cody in my arms.

"This is just plain boring. I waited for a great making out session and dry humping against the wall and then real humping. This is just… dull." he said and threw the apple in the air just to catch it again.

"Wait you watched the whole oh what did I expect, of course you did." I said and Cody chuckled lightly.

"Yea what did you expect Justin. This is Evert we're talking about. He has a degree and everything." Cody said and I chuckled too.

"I feel like you are mocking me." Evert said stated slightly questioning.

"Oh really? I don't see it, do you Cody?" I asked him.

"Oh no I really don't . What is he talking about? Odd guy." Cody said and we both laughed.

"Because of that I am gonna get the stylists back and you are going to get back to work." We both groaned and in no time the space was full of people pulling clothes and discussing just what colors suited and who was which season we were (apparently I was warm Autumn and my colors were browns, greens and pure white. Absolutely no reds or blacks! Cody was spring and he's was blues and greys and greens.)

But it was all good fun to us. We just got to put things on and then take them off, poke each other's naked tummies and giggle. The stylists looked us unapprovingly but in reality everyone on the set thought that we were absolutely adorable. And hey, we were.

"Hey Justin?" Cody asked me where he was bent down to tie his shoelaces.

"Yup?"

"So I was wondering, since the pictures you know…I mean everyone thinks that we are just cute and awesome so would it be a great idea to make them keep thinking that?" he asked. I frowned and tried to make some sense of his very confusing sentence, but came to my conclusion soon.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I mean, would it be a good idea to film some behind the scenes material. Where people could see us just you being us. So they'd see how awesome we are. And cute." he added.

"That is…absolutely the best idea I have heard in a long time." I grinned and he smiled too.

"Really?"

"Yes! I mean that's just…wonderful!" I exclaimed and ran to hug him.

"But are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, my head in his neck.

"I am. People will see just how spectacular we are."

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

So we arranged a staff person to shoot some behind the scenes material that was going to youtube. It wasn't anything special, there was nothing planned, just him to film us while we got our shots taken and the chaos behind the camera.

"Okay are you guys ready?" the cameraman, Alfie asked.

"Yea totally." we agreed.

"Just remember to be yourself, that's all I need. Just joke and do stuff you'd normally do." he smiled a warm smile that made me relax. I nodded and then a stylist told me to go and change my blazer. I faintly noticed that a red light in the camera switched on but I was quite use to things like these so it didn't take me long to forget it and be myself, joke with the staff and do all normal things.

When I had changed (for around the fifth time) everyone were happy about my appearance. Now they were just making the last changes to the lights before it was my time to go and take the promo pictures. I was hanging around the shooting area and the white blank sheet that covered the back wall and floor. I was looking with interest when the crew changed the lights and moved stands around. I sometimes wondered that if this whole music thing didn't happen, I'd still probably want something to do with the music or entertainment business. A photographer or something. I genuinely found these things interesting. I was so wrapped up in focusing on what the crew did. that I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings. Suddenly there were two hands wrapped around my middle and a chin on my shoulder.

"Cody?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who else?"

"Well since Evert is back I thought I better ask. Just to make sure you know." I said and he half hummed half chuckled in agreement.

"Better keep that in mind." he said. I leaned my head back and right a bit, feeling his cheek against mine. His hair was soft I made a mental note ask him what he did to get it to be that way.

"Okay Justin you are up!" the cameraman said and I nodded. Cody pressed a kiss on my neck and let me go. I walked to the center of the white background and they took a couple of test shots.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Cody o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I was watching Justin intently. I watched what he did to get some pointers to my own pics. His movements and facial expressions seemed so effortless, he just stood there and all his pictures turned out great. I had trouble getting just the basic normal looking ones while Justin had just started and the pics turned out gorgeous. There was a computer screen just next to the cameraman where he could look if the pictures turned out alright. I watched the screen and Justin, trying to figure out what he did.

"Hey Cods, sit down." I head Evert's voice. He was standing next to me, holding two chairs that the then put down. We sat down but I kept looking at Justin. I tried to mimic his movements, the way he moved his chin down, opened his lips a bit, and pushed his shoulders down.

"What on earth are you doing?" Evert suddenly asked me. I looked up and realized that I was leaning heavily forward on the chair, chin down, mouth open. I quickly moved back and cleared my throat.

"Nothing?" It came out as a question because I knew that he wouldn't buy that.

"You were totally trying to copy him weren't you?"

"I wasn't?"

"You were."

"No I wasn't." I argued back because it was true. A bit. He looked at me one eyebrow arched, telling me to prove it.

"I was only trying to get some pointers. You know to get…better pictures. I suck at taking pictures." I said and sighed, slumping downwards on my chair.

"Oh no you don't."

"No I really do. I mean have you ever seen me in a photo shoot? It's pathetic." He looked at me questioningly again. "No I am being serious. It takes forever just to take couple good pictures. Have you ever wondered why I have so little promo pics?" he nodded. "Yeah well there's a reason for that." He seemed to wonder something hard.

"Well I have an idea." he said.

"Ooookay. That usually means something bad. "I said with caution but he only winked.

"You'll love this." he said and then turned to Justin. He was deep in his work, posing like a professional. Well he kinda was.

"Hey Justin!" Evert shouted. Justin's face faltered for a second but then he focused again.

"Yes Evert?"

"What do you call a dinosaur with no ears?" Evert asked and Justin looked confused. The photographer kept taking shots.

"Anything you want, it can't hear you anyways." Evert answered and I rolled my eyes. Justin only lifted a brow and went back to posing like a god.

"Okay what about this one: what did the kangaroo say to a man after looking in to his pants?" Evert asked and Justin rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Evert?" he asked.

"Wow your kids are small." Evert answered and I actually snickered this time. Justin held back a smile and the photographer kept shooting.

"Okay this one, what did Barack Obama say to his valentine?" Evert continued and Justin looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well you're gonna tell me anyways are you."

""I don't wanna be obamaself this valentine."" Evert said and I bursted out laughing. I looked at Justin and he was laughing too. The photographer kept snapping pics at a fast rate. I saw the pictures appear on the computer screen and I then got what Evert was doing. Justin collected himself and wiped his eyes. I leaned towards Evert and tugged him from his jacket sleeve.

"Hey Evert?" I asked and he looked at me "thanks." I said.

"For what?"

"For what you're doing. You're telling jokes to make his pictures come out bad."

"Not bad …just more human and less like a boy who's been posing for his entire life and the previous ones too." he said and winked. I smiled at him and urged him to keep telling jokes.

"Hmm okay let me think. What did the hat say to the tie?" Evert asked and Justin fought a smile.

Evert staid quiet and eventually Justin couldn't take it.  
"Well c'mon what?"

"You hang around, I'll go ahead." Evert said and I started laughing.

"These jokes are so horrible I can't do anything else but laugh." I said between gaps or air. The crew was laughing with us. The atmosphere was relaxed and almost cozy. I felt more comfortable that I have ever felt in any photo shoot.

"Okay okay now Evert stop it." Justin said and calmed his laughter. "I'm trying to take pictures here." he continued and Evert nodded, but I was sitting next to him and caught the smallest smirk playing on his lips and the twinkle –and we have all learned that that never means good– in his eyes. The crew calmed down and the photographer fiddled with the settings in his camera.

"Okay we're all set again." the photographer said and lifted his camera. The whole room went silent as everyone went back to their really serious working mode again, just like before Evert's jokes. I could hear myself breathing in the silence. Justin had a serious but fashionable look on his face that would make any girls panties go wet in a second. Everyone waited for the click of the camera. Justin was focused as ever. Then I heard the smallest whisper next to me:

"Penis."

Justin's face faltered and the camera took a shot. Everyone bursted out laughing. I was clutching my stomach and suddenly the silence was all gone, replaced by sounds of joy.

"Okay Evert seriously no more jokes. I'm serious. "Justin said Evert nodded.

"Are you telling me not to talk?" Evert replied. Justin just rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, I know better than that. Nothing can shut you up." he said and I laughed because it was totally true. Everyone got serious and Justin started posing again. He lifted his chin up, lips parted a bit, hands on his pockets.

"Oh yes just like that." Evert suddenly said in a breathy voice. Justin face faltered just slightly, he looked a bit surprised and confused. He then focused again and the snapping sounds of the camera went on. He tilted his head a bit to the left.

"Yes yes just like that yes yes." Evert said in a needy voice. I had a hard time keeping a straight face and so did most of the crew. Justin frowned a bit but kept posing.

"Oh god yes Justin just like that yees…!" Evert half moaned. This time Justin's lip curled in to a smile he tried to hide. He licked his lips and tried to focus again.

"No no no keep doing that yes oh god so good." Evert now full on moaned. I was giggling in my seat, covering my face with my hands.

"Yes yes yes yes don't stop ah yes!" Evert raised his voice and finally Justin broke and started to laugh. The whole crew was laughing again and I was half way on the floor.

"I think that's a wrap." the photographer said and everyone looked surprised.

"Really? That soon?" Justin asked.

"Yes yes we got some very good shots here!" he said excitedly. Justin only shrugged and walked back to us. He gave Evert a look that was half annoyance and half amusement. I found this whole situation ridiculous and just giggled on my seat. Justin walked behind my chair and bend down, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He kissed my ear and I squirmed because it tickled.

My shots turned out good. I was relaxed and having Justin encourage me in the sideline was really making me take better pictures. I wasn't so nervous anymore.

I walked out from the set and was welcomed with Justin's arms around me.

"Hey." he whispered to me ear.

"Hey." I answered and took a second to appreciate this quiet calm moment in the middle of chaos.

"You did really good." he said and it made me smile. "I'm proud." he added and I buried my head a bit deeper in to his neck. It really was stupid to blush when your boyfriend compliments you? I decided against it and smiled to his neck.

"Thanks." I said and we both just stood there and breathed each other in. The loud clangs and banging noises from the crew chancing the lights and set faded away somewhere. Everything was alright.

"What was the whole Evert thing?" Justin asked and I hid a bit deeper in to his neck, this time from embarrassment.

"I kinda told him that I'm not good at taking pictures so he thought he'd help."

"You told him?"

"Well he figured out, you know what he's like." I said and Justin laughed.

"Everywhere he goes that sentence seems to follow him around." he said and I laughed too.

"True." I said and took a deep breath in and smelled his shampoo and all the products they stuck in to his hair.

"But you know what he's like." I added and we both laughed.

"What are you guys doing?" Evert's voice came.

"Nothing. Just hanging." Justin answered and I pulled away enough to see that Evert was walking towards us.

"Well stop your hanging because we have to go and get you ready for the dinner thing. "he said and glanced at his clock. "like now.". We both looked at him curiously.

"Since when did you become our manager?" Justin asked.

"Since you started to slack off. Honestly you'd be late from everywhere and miss everything without me." he said and smiled.

"How modest." I said and pushed myself away from Justin and we started to walk back to the styling area.

"I know. And I don't even get paid for this!" he yelled after us. We just laughed.

"We should buy him like a bottle of wine or something to say thanks." I said to Justin as we sat down once again on the chairs in front of big mirrors.

"More like a guy hooker or something." Justin said and we looked in to each other's eyes and just bursted out laughing.

We got styled up and then were pushed in to a limo. We were both wearing suits and I had trouble not to bounce on Justin and have him right on these leather seats. We arrived at the venue; it was a large building that looked like it was used for hosting big balls couple hundred years ago. It was beautifully architected, large colorful mosaics on the windows, stone stairs leading up to the door.

"It's beautiful." I said mostly to myself.

"It is." Justin said and I turned to smile at him.

"Okay boys we're here. Behave." John said from the front seat. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't we always? What bad could we do?" I asked and John laughed.

"Not like we're gonna have sex under the table." Justin huffed and looked at me. Our eyes locked and we both smirked.

"unless…" we both said and then John was flailing his hands and covering his ears.

"There is absolutely no "unless" in this conversation! You are not having sex under the tables!"

We looked at John and then back to each other.

"Unless-"

"Get out!" he commanded us and we did, laughing hard.

We stepped out in to a huge screaming mass of people. There was a straight walkway to the big door to the building where the dinner was held. It had iron fences to keep the fans on their side. They were screaming and holding papers and pens and taking pictures.

"Wow." I said as I stepped a bit further from the car and John drove off. There was couple of bodyguards with us.

"There's a lot more people than I expected." I said to Justin and he nodded smiling. He held out his hand and asked.

"Want to go and meet them?" I smiled, nodded and took his hands. The cameras flashed as our hands touched and we walked on the right side of the road to greet the fans.

"Hello!" I said and a bunch of girls answered me smiling.

"Would you sign these?" they asked and pushed a picture to us. When I saw it I started laughing.

"Oh my god Justin do you remember this picture?" I asked and showed it to Justin. He frowned but realization dawned to him and he started laughing too.

"Oh my god yes I remember it!" he said and we both laughed. It was the same quite badly photo shopped picture of us holding hands without any shirt that we first saw in the charity event, as I was trying to be dominant and Evert had an mic on the table and a headphone in my ear telling me what to do. We both looked at the picture and smiled at the memory.

"That was a good day." Justin said and I nodded. I snapped back to this day and laughed.

"Oh sorry girls, we just went for a trip down the memory lane." I said and smiled apologeticly.

"It's fine. You guys are so cute together, we shipped Codstin from the start." one girl said.

"Codstin?" I asked, the name ringing a bell somewhere deep inside my head.

"Yeah, it's a name that we came up for you. It's when you put your names together. " she explained and I nodded and signed the picture. Justin did the same and I took some pictures.

I met another girl fan she gave me a paper to sign.

"Are you really gay?" she asked. I was taken aback of her question and blinked a couple of times.

"Oh yea umm I guess so." I said and gave her the picture back.

"Like really gay?" she asked again and I frowned.

"Yeah I am. " She eyed me for a moment and then looked the signed picture.

"Okay. " she said. "just a bit odd." she said and shrugged. I had no idea what she meant but felt something twist inside me.

"Hey Cody we gotta go." Justin said and I nodded, following them in.

We were lead in to some kind of room that had a table, mirror and some refreshments in it and a toilet. We were told that we'd be escorted to the hall in a couple of minutes, were we'd have drinks –oh Cody won't, Justin quickly corrected – and talk with the guests. We checked ourselves the last time from a mirror and my nerves started to kick in. I pulled on my suit jacket and tucked my shirt a bit deeper in.

"What am I supposed to do here?" I asked and fidgeted with my tie.

"You just small talk about the weather the Olympics and agree on whatever they are talking about. " Justin said as he straightened my tie.

"And that's what in practice?"

"Well our role in this dinner is pretty small. We just pretty much have to look good on the eye for all the music producers, radio owners, and TV guys. Just smile and nod. I have a lot of experience in these kind of events just stick with me." he tried to calm me down and I tried to smile.

"Okay thanks." There was a knock on the door and we were told it was go time. We were escorted down a short corridor and down couple of stairs. We entered a big hall with around 100 people in it. Everyone was wearing either suits or women cocktail dresses. I twiddled with the hem of my jacket and nervously looked around the hall. People were smiling at us and I hesitantly smiled back. Suddenly I had no idea how to act or what the hell was I supposed to do with my hands.

"This way:" Justin said and looped his arm through mine. He leaded us towards a group of people standing near us. It consisted of three men and two women.

"Smile, nod and agree to everything." he whispered to me just before we reached the group.

"Hello gentlemen, ladies." Justin said smoothly and I was battling between saying hi and if I should shake hands with anyone, maybe kiss the ladies hand?

"Good evening Justin, what a great party." one of the man –very expensive suit, hair going a bit gray, in his mid-forties maybe – answered.

"Yes indeed. Not that I had anything to do with it." Justin said with a pleasant smile and everyone laughed.

"Funny as ever. I presume this Mr. Cody Simpson?" the man asked and I was put in the spotlight, all five pair of eyes on me. It took me a second to realize that I had to say something.

"Yes, I'm Cody. Nice to meet you." I said and took a risk and extended my hand. The man looked at it for a moment but then to my relief took it.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Greg." he answered and I was hoping he'd say his last name or something. I had no idea who he was.

"Greg is the most used and skilled photographer out there. He shoots well…Pretty much anything important for any magazine - Elle, Vogue…. And he has taken almost every picture that you see about the royal family. " Justin said and my breath caught in somewhere between my windpipe and my lungs. I couched and wanted to run the hell away from here. Seriously, this guy who photographed the queen and was standing and talking to me?

"Oh. The queen." I managed to say and the lady standing on my right laughed. She was wearing a black dress, black heels, her long brown hair pulled back in to a loose ponytail.

"Don't be intimated. That man is just a big cuddly bear." she said and I smiled.

"Angelica please, you are ruining my image." Greg answered and everyone laughed. "It's her you should be intimidated by; she's the main editor and pretty much the queen of Vogue. All of them." he said and I blinked at her and then blushed furiously.

"Umm I umm nice to meet you." I said and had suddenly the feeling like everything I did right now was just utterly stupid, the way my hands were, my facial expressions, how I talked, everything.

"Oh Greg now you really scared him." Angelica said. "Just relax, once everyone had a little more to drink we'll all be one big happy family. "she lowered her voice at me and winked smiling. I felt a bit better. Just a bit.

"Cody, do you want to go and get something to drink?" Justin asked and I knew this was my way out.  
"I will see you in a minute." Justin said and we walked off. I took a deep breath in and then released it.

"Go ahead." Justin said and I did.

"Vogue and the queen? Are you fucking kidding me?" I whispered furiously. "I do not belong here for fucks sake!" Justin just looped his hand from mine again and nudged me with his elbow.

"You're doing fine."

"I had said like three words." I told him with a glare. We reached the serving table where they had at least 30 different choices of wine and champagne and everything.

"I'll have a glass of and he'll have a coke." Justin said to the bartender and he nodded and went to fill the orders.

"Now I'll look even more like a child who has no idea what he's doing here." I said as I was handed a glass of coca cola. Justin looked at me for a second, then smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You're adorable."

"Am not."

"With your glass of coke and everything." he said went on and I stepped on his toe.

We walked back to the small group and I looked at Justin's glass.

"What is that?"

"It's a really expensive wine that tastes horrible." he said and smiled.

"Then why would you drink it the?"

"Because it's really expensive. It just gives the image that I have class and something. John taught me this stuff." he said and frowned.

"So it's more like a statement than just a glass of wine." I said and he looked at me thoughtfully.

"Yes. Exactly that." he agreed and kissed my cheek. We arrived back to the group and they greeted us. Greg looked at Justin's glass and nodded approvingly.

"Good choice." he said and Justin smiled back. "We should go and talk more about that photo shoot you suggested to Elle. I might be able to squeeze it to my schedule." Greg said.

"That'd be wonderful." Justin said and then Greg laid his arm on Justin's shoulders.

"We should go somewhere a bit more private." he said and Justin nodded and then turned to me.

"I will be right back." he said and a small panic rose inside of me. I tried to message him with my eyes that I really didn't want him to go and leave me with these strange people who probably had brunch with Leonardo Di Caprio every Sunday. He only smiled at me reassuringly and then that bastard walked away.

I was left there standing in my suit and a glass of coke feeling utterly stupid.

"You'll be fine, just stick with me." I heard and felt an arm on my arm. I looked up and saw Angelica looking at me smiling genuinely.

"Oh thanks. I'm kinda new in this stuff." I said and waved vaguely around.

"I get how you feel; I wasn't born in to this at all. But you'll learn and you have an awesome boyfriend who will guide you through. "Angelica said and smiled. I was surprised somehow. I had kinda thought that she was some arrogant rich bitch but she actually seemed like a nice girl.

"Oh…thanks." I smiled and she squeezed my arm before letting go.

"So how did you end up being ummm… Really important?" I asked. She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, then crooked her head to the side and then smiled.

"I worked. Made mistakes, learned, made more, thought I learned from them but then made them again." she said.

"Any advice then?"

"Don't try to be something you're not Cody. I mean all of this, the glamour and everything may seem important, but never lose the sight of what really is." she said and nodded towards where Justin was still talking.

I talked with Angelica about her life and she gave me great pointers. I looked around at all the people here in their fancy clothes and expensive jewelry. I didn't feel like I belonged . Sure my clothes and accessories matched but I felt out of place, like elephant in a china store. Angelica told me she had felt the same when she started. I asked her when it stopped and she laughed and said she'll tell me then. She told me that she'd always be a country girl.

We were talking about Australia and how I got up at six in the morning to go and surf.

"Really? Six in the morning? There is no way in the world you can get me up at that hour. Plus I'm horrified of water." she said at her wide British accent.

"Well that might become a problem, but you'll get used to it. I actually taught Justin how to swim a while back. It feels like forever ago." I laughed. Angelica laughed with me but I saw that her eyes kept looking over my shoulder.

"Talking about Justin…"she said and pointed with one finger behind me. I turned to look and my mouth opened in shock.

Next to Justin was standing a girl in a red velvety dress that hugged her body perfectly. He dark brown curls fell over her back. She wore red heels that made her legs look like they went on forever. She had her hand on Justin's arm and was laughing. He red lipstick made her teeth loo white as pearls.

"You got to be kidding me." I said.

"Looks like the ex is back in town." Angelica said.

Author's Notes:

Hi. Sorry. Don't kill me?

Hope you liked the jokes.

Here's another one:

English: A dog.

Swedish: What?

English: The dog.

English: Two dogs.

Swedish:

Swedish:

Swedish: En hund, hunded.

German:

English: No go away.

Swedish: No one invited you.

German: Der hund.

English: I said go away.

German: En hund, zwei hunde.

Swedish: Stop it.

German: Den hund, einen hund, dem hund, einem hund, des hundes, eines hundes, den hunden, der hunde,

Finnish: Sup?

English: NO

Swedish: NO

German: NO

Finnish:

English:

Swedish:

German:

Finnish: Koira, koiran, koiraa, koiraa again, koirassa, koirasta, koiraan, koiralla, koiralta, koiralle, koirana, koiraksi, koirataa, koirineen, koirin.

English:

Swedish:

German:

Finnish: And now for the plural froms

And one for Valentines:

Are you wifi because I can totally feel a connection here.

;)


	35. Chapter 35

  **Chapter 35: Wicked Games**

" _So tell me you love, only for tonight, only for tonight."_

-The Weekend – Wicked Games

_"Looks like the ex is back in town."_

I watched in shock as her hand slid up Justin's. She smiled widely as her fingers touched the bare skin of Justin's wrist and lingered there for a moment. I was squeezing my coke glass as I watched her cook her head to the side and laugh at something Justin said.

"Are you okay?" I heard Angelicas voice ask.

"I umm...Yeah I'm totally fine." I coughed and ripped my eyes from the sight.

"Are they still friends?" she asked.

"I guess so. " I shrugged, not knowing the answer myself. Did they keep in touch? Maybe on business bases, what about personal matters? Did they tweet each other or text or maybe even call. I had no idea and that fact was easting my insides like a mouse.

Then there was the sound of doors opening, and I saw one open on a wall next to me. It opened up to a big dining hall, around 30 tables scattered around it. Every round table had four chairs around it, name tags on the plates. The tables had pure white tablecloths and they made the golden and silver cutlery shine even brighter, making them seem even more expensive. On the back of the room was a small stage where a jazz trio played smooth music.

I was showed to my place in the end of the hall, Angelica and Greg sat down too. I saw Justin walk towards us and I stood up, my intention to ask what the hell was Selena doing here. He walked up to me smiling and I was just about to open my mouth when I saw a red dress behind him. Two seconds later, they were both standing in front of me, Selena's hand wrapped in a loop in Justin's.

"Hey Cody! Look who I bumped in to!" Justin said excitedly. He looked at Selena and she smiled at me sweetly.

"Oh yea. Hello." I said.

"It's so very nice to meet you Cody! I'm Selena." she said and offered her hand. I took it tried to smile.

"Yes, you too."

"Selena is going to be sitting with us." Justin announced and my eyes widened slightly

"Really?" I asked, trying to signal him that what the hell was this.

"Yes! Isn't this nice Justin? It gives us time to catch up." Selena said and pushed herself a bit closer to Justin's side.

"Yea totally. We have a lot to talk about." he said.

Angelica and Greg were already sitting down, with one chair between them. Justin sat down next to Angelica, leaving one chair unoccupied next to him. I moved towards it, but suddenly Selena was already sitting on it.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, her face all sweet and innocent and her voice way too apolitical. Justin looked up and apparently saw nothing odd in this situation.

"No I'm sure Cody can sit over there." he said and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Yes." I bit out. "That will be fine."

"Oh are you sure? I mean I don't want to be any bother." Selena said and laid her hand on top of Justin's.

"No it's fine. Don't worry." I said and bit out a smile and walked over to the free seat. By the time I reached it and sat down, Justin and Selena were already in deep conversation. She was leaning towards him and nodding and smiling, not looking apologetic at all anymore.

"This is going to be interesting." Angelica said from next to me.

"Yes. Very." I said bitterly as Selena laughed loudly and it made Justin smile.

.-

She was playing him. It was so obvious. II was so damn obvious that I couldn't believe how anyone could miss it. Probably everyone except Justin noticed it. The one person that really should had.

She was all big eyes and cleavage in his face and perfume and roses and god dammed. I spent the whole dinner squeezing my fork and trying not to stab myself with it. Justin was talking about preparing for the tour and London and everything.

"We ate in this little Chinese place, it was wonderful. The food was excellent." Justin said and Selena nodded and starred into his eyes.

"Where was it?"

"Just near our hotel. It was a smaller place so a bit harder to find but that's kinda of a good thing too." Justin laughed and she joined him with her pear white teethes.

"You should show me it sometime." she said and I stabbed a peace of lettuce violently.

"Yeah okay."

"It would give us some time alone. To catch up." she said and smiled at Justin. I looked up and waited for Justin's reaction.

"Yea sounds like fun." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You okay there Cody?" Selena asked in her wide accent. Justin looked at me just as I was looking very pissed off and trying to cut a piece of my stake. He lifted and eyebrow questioning my angry expression.

"Yes. Totally fine. This stake is just a bit raw, that's all." I lied and I saw the small smirk playing in her lips.

"You could always ask them to cook it a bit more." Justin suggested but I just shrugged.

"No it's cool really."

"Oh Justin!" Selena suddenly exclaimed and Justin's eyes snapped back to her.  
"I just remembered. Do you recall the holiday spa center we once went to? In Italy?" she asked. Justin seemed to think but then his face brightened.

"Oh yes! The one with amazing deserts?" he asked and then they both started laughing.

"Yes exactly! Remember we ate like four pieces of cake every night." Selena said and they both laughed even more. "Anyhow." she said once she had overdramatically wiped her eyes from the tears of laughter.

"My friend bought the place and she said that we are always welcomed, no charge at all. So if you're ever in Italy, remember that." she said and smiled sweetly.

"Oh and remember the sunsets? They were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." she went and I wanted to puke and punch her at the same time. They stared in to each other's eyes and I was boiling inside.

"I will." Justin said and then her attention suddenly turned to me. She looked at me in the eyes and I responded the same.

"So Cody, congratulations." she said and I was confused.

"On what?" She laughed her clear vivid laughter that seemed to fly around the hall and hit the glass chandelier and bounce from the golden linings of the champagne glasses and stick in to everyone like a glue, making them love her.

"Well your tour and all of this success!" she stated.

"Thank you." I replied shortly and met Justin eyes who narrowed his eyes at me for some reason.

"It must be just wonderful": she said and flung her hair over her shoulder. "for you too Justin!" she said and laid her hand on top of Justin's and didn't take it away before I answered.

"Yes, it's been really fun." I said and went back to my desert.

"I heard that you got a deal with Italian Vogue!" Justin said way too excitedly to Selena.

"Oh yes! It's been a blast really. Your magazine is just  _amazing_." Selena turned to Angelica.

"Thank you. I'm sure the edition will be beautiful." she said and nodded.

"I can't wait." Selena said.

The rest of the short time that was left of the dinner went on by Selena going back to the memory lane and her and Justin going on and on about what they did when they were together and the places they saw and inside jokes. Sometimes they just laughed long and I had no idea what they were talking about. She always made a point to wipe her eyes and clutch her stomach. At the end I was refusing to look at either of them, just kept my eyes on my plate and held my napkin in my hand tightly.

At some point it just got a bit too much for me. I excused myself for the toilet and met Justin's eyes for the first time in a long while. He looked at me questioningly but I just shrugged him off and walked away. I made my way down to the toilet and avoided to catch anyone's eyes so no one had the urge to come and talk to me.

I made it to the toilet and leaned on the sink. I looked up at my image and took a deep breath. I could do this. I could.

I heard the door open and to my surprise I saw Justin. He smiled but it was a tight smile.

"Hi." he said and walked over to me.

"Hey." He leaned on the sink, back to the wall.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just talking with Selena-" he said and I made an incoherent noise from my throat, expressing just what I thought about Selena.

"What?" he stopped talking to ask.

"What?" I asked back. He blinked his eyes at me frowning.

"What was that noise you made?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" He huffed annoyed and turned towards me.

"You know what I'm talking about c'mon." I avoided his gaze and shrugged.

"I just don't like her." I said honestly and Justin went dead silent. After a good twenty seconds of silence he spoke.

"And why's that?" he asked in a tone that I knew didn't mean well for neither of us. He sounded professional and cool but it was  _too cool_. Cold.

I glanced at him and shrugged again.

"Well I think it's a bit odd for be that sociable with your ex." I said trying to be as cool as him.

"What?" he spluttered out like I had just told him the most absurd thing in the whole wide world. "so are you saying that I should just totally ignore her and not talk to her? We do business together for god's sake." he said and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Of course not. I'm just saying that…" I faded off.

"Saying just what?" he asked and I shrugged for the millionth time.

"It's just a bit odd." I said and I heard him take a deep breath, like I was some three year old who he had the displeasure to explain something that was fairly simple.

"We talk about business Cody-"

"Oh for  _fucks_  sake!  _That_  was  **not**   _business._ "I said and pointed towards the dining room.

"What are you talking about?" he asked all innocently.

"All you talked about was your vacations in France and people you know and hotel rooms you fucked in." I said getting angry while Justin just looked shocked.

"We did not talk about that-"  
"Oh yes you did." I cut him off and he stood there mouth open, not knowing what to say. Neither did I. I leaned back against the sink and looked at the holes in the bottom of it.

"Well  _yes_ we talked about those things but it was only because it's good for our career you know? That we talk and are friends and laugh at old memories and stuff. She can really help us out -hell she was named the most influenced woman under 21 just a week ago."

"What do you want me to do then?" he sighed deeply, like some annoyed husband when his wife is whining on something utterly stupid like why she can't buy another pair of shoes.

"I don't want you to do anything. "I sighed and turned towards him. Suddenly I felt as tired as some soccer mom with seven kids.

"We have to socialize. We're in the same business. We help each other in our career. You must understand that." he said.

"Yes of course I understand that. She's good for the business." I said and he nodded.

"Then it wouldn't hurt if you were nice to her." he said and I suddenly felt guilty. Justin was right, it wasn't like he still wanted her or something. He wanted me.

I frowned and bit my lip.

"I promise it's nothing like that." Justin said and sighed too. I nodded and he walked over to hug me. I hugged him back but still felt the slight burn of anger inside me.

The party continued with some after meal cocktails. For me it was pretty boring, I had no idea how to talk business and Justin was taking care most of it anyway. I tried to act normal around Justin and he did the same, but both of us were still a bit…stiff. Unnaturally polite, didn't joke as much. We both knew we'd had to talk about this later and just tried to pull through the evening. For the sake of the publicity and reputation.

I walked to the buffet table in hope of stuffing my face with something delicious so I and forget all of my worries.

"Well hello Cody:" came a smooth voice behind me. I turned around and saw Selena standing there in her red gown and heels.

"Selena." I said politely and turned back to the buffet table. I was trying to decide between a white chocolate cheesecake and berry muffins.

"Has your evening been pleasant?" she asked.  _Pleasant_ wasn't the word I would have volunteered to use, but I wasn't going to show her that she got under my skin.

"Fairly." I settled and started to lean towards the muffin.

"I've been having a blast." she said I looked at her, raising my eyebrows.

"Good?"

"Yes, very good." she said and leaned closers. She had a wicked smile on and I tried to get my thoughts back to the muffin but it wasn't working.

"You know what the best part has been?" she asked but I knew it was a rhetorical question. "Getting to talk to people, to catch up you know?" she said and I knew where this conversation was going.

"Really?" I said, trying to keep the edge of my voice but I knew it was a lost cause.

"Yes. Really. "she said and suddenly pulled back, leaning on the table.

"I had a pleasant conversation with Justin." she said and I clenched my teeth.

"How great." I said and stared at the muffin.

"I know right?" she laughed. "we really talked about things. It's been awhile." she said. "we really had the greatest adventures." she sighed and looked like she was reliving them inside her head.

"Well there is a reason why there's a "had" in that sentence." I finally bit out and she turned to look at me, her face serious. Suddenly she laughed and I stared at her.

"You really don't get it do you?" she asked after calming down, wiping her eyes.

"Get what?"

"That there is no future for you and him." she said in a bright voice.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. She winked at me and turned to look at the hall again, her eyes stopping on Justin who was laughing with some man.

"It was always me and him. Always. I mean we are the sweethearts, the love birds the  _chosen ones_ to be together. What could be cuter than two good looking pop singers together?" she said and smiled at Justin and he smiled back. My insides were boiling with every word she said.

"You broke his heart. You took him and made him believe you loved him and then you just dropped him and stepped on him until there was nothing left." I hissed out and she suddenly turned to me with a sharp movement. Her face was centimeters from mine and her eyes were on fire. Then she lifted her hand and caressed my face.

"It must had been really hard for you." she said, her face suddenly soft.

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Being in a secret relationship like that, with him. "she said and laughed a little. "You couldn't be seen together, couldn't walk hand in hand, couldn't kiss. "she talked in a low smooth voice and moved her fingers on my cheek.

"And the best part is that he was embarrassed of you." she said and smiled. "Oh he was, don't try to deny it. He didn't show you off to the world, instead he flew you to  _Canada_ , to some hidden mountain in the middle of nowhere, where the chance of someone recognizing you, or even  _meeting another person_  was…well nonexistent."

"He showed me to his family." I bit out and she laughed.

"In a crappy restaurant which has around ten customers in a year? Tell me Cody, where was the table there? Was it in a corner, secluded, hidden hmm? " I didn't answer and she removed her hand but didn't move further away from me.

"He showed me to his whole family you know? His whole family. There were uncles and aunts and kids and grandparents and his parents. All of them." she said and then leaned back on the table. Silence fell and my mind was racing in the same furious speed as my heart.

"Oh." she suddenly breathed out. Then she laughed and turned to me. "did he tell you the story?" she asked and I didn't even bother answering.

"The story about the stars?" she said and my heart dropped to my stomach. She wasn't going to no no she wouldn't tell me that no  _no._

"Oh he did! How wonderful. Let me guess: he told you about his grandmother and how she had told him that his cousin was a star and he could pick on and give it to someone special and blab bla. Been there done that." she said. My head was spinning, I had to put my hand on the table to keep myself upright.

"Oh poor Cody." she said and chuckled. "little poor Cody."

I couldn't see anything, my hands were shaking, I wasn't breathing right. Then I felt her sharp nails on my cheek.

"You won't ever be anything special to him. It was always me and always will be. Justin Bieber won't end up with a boy like some faggot and even less that boy won't ever be you. The sooner you get that to your head the better. He will be mine." she said and let go of me. I took a shaking step backwards.

"And the funniest part is that it's so obvious. He is the guy who'll marry a girl and have two kids and live in a huge mansion and keep making music until he's 70. He's is not going to throw his life away for some stupid blond from Australia. "she said and I felt my vision go fuggy but this time from tears.

"Cody, do the righ thing there is to do and end it already. You know it's the best for the both of you two. He'll be sad for a while and cry a bit but then he'll come crawling back to me. And that is fine. You know that this was never going to work out don't you? You are not  _good_  for him can't you see? People won't treat him the same if he's fucking a boy and you know that. You'll  _destroy_ him. People will stop listening to his music and call him a faggot and he'll try to put up a brave face because of you. Then he'll start promoting gay rights and you might go and get your relationship registered but that's all you can do. He won't be Justin Bieber anymore, he'll be the Gay one and in the end you'll both just suffer so much." she said and then walked over to me and hugged me.

"You know this don't you? You have already seen it, your twitter is full of hate male and you keep getting in and he will too. You both will just _suffer_  Cody and you know that. Just do the decent thing and end it, and this can still all be fixed. It will take some time but people will forget about his little fling with a guy and we'll all go back to normal." she said and pulled back. Then she kissed my cheek, squeezed my shoulder and then left.

Author's Notes

Okay umm, before you kill me, I have absolutely nothing against Selena, or Jelena. Nothing. She just happens to be his ex and it works for the story so that's why I made her an evil witch. I'm sure she's a very nice person in real life.

I have no exes so I don't know how I did with this haha. Have any of you had a crazy ex?

And then there are a lot of people who review anonymously/as a guest in , which means that I can't answer you in any way, if you don't leave any contact information (twitter name, email etc…) so I decided to answer you guys here:

**Ashley** _chapter 34 . Feb 23_

"I had tried writing this chapter after it took so long for neon giraffe to finish this one but it was so bad i just gave up but if you want to see it let me know."

**Ashley** _chapter 34 . Feb 24_

"Yo neongiraffe you should hit me up sometime i wanna talk to you about something"

Hello Ashely! I wanted to get in touch with you but couldn't because you reviewed as a guest so this was the only way. Hope you are not mad or anything!

If you still want to talk and maybe send me the thing you wrote, feel free to leave me a PM here on , or then on Twitter (=neongiraffeblog), I'd be happy to talk to you J.

-neongiraffe

**Annie** _chapter 34, Feb 25_

Hey Annie! Ahaha thanks a lot! Usually people just roll their eyes at my jokes :D. Yup Selena is here omg. Keep reviewing, it's so good to read these J.

**Leslie,** _chapter 34, Feb 25_

Thanks a lot! I guess it's kinda bad but kinda good that you are addicted to this hih ;).

And I will keep going, not sure for how long, but we'll see!

And good luck for you too, on what ever it is you do.

**Alexis** ,  _Chapter 34, Feb 27_

Yup Selena is here, and oh my. How dramatic. Oooh no yes I know! Now that they are all lovey-dovey and cute I go and mess things up again…sigh. But why keeps things boring when I can make you all worried and stressed about how things are gonna work out.

Or then I just have some kind of problems and should seek help.

Thanks and have an amazing day!

If you want to get in touch with me ( ) okay sorry), here are your choices:

Drop a review

-only takes a second but makes my day

Tweet me

-neongiraffeblog

PM me on

-why not?

Tumblr

-neongiraffeblog, my blog is greeeen J

 


	36. Chapter 36_ A Great Escape

 

Chapter 36: A Great Escape

" _Couldn't explain it right, maybe I should have just seen the signs._

_All the blinding lights and dark perfumes,_

_in the middle you were looking confused."_

-Satelite Stories – A Great Escape

Warnings. Violance, swearing.(thought I'd add these hehe now that there is already 35 chapters of this story –ng)

I half walked half floundered my way out of the suffocating dining hall. My steps were uncertain; I was staggering all over the place, scrambling through any obstacles, through people, through doors, yearning for air. Cool, calming evening air, sharp on my skin. The wind blowing, caressing my skin, gentle but cold the same time, like a cold morning shower – it wakes you up, but makes you feel  _everything._ The cold drops on your skin, your brain suddenly wake, lungs gasping for air. It makes you feel alive, but living hurts.

I finally made it out from the dining hall, the dark perfumes and blinding lights far behind me. The world was still spinning slightly, so I grasped the nearest hard concrete post. I was catching my breath, like I had just run a marathon. I loosened my tie, it felt like it was choking me, slowly getting tighter and tighter around my neck. I turned my back on the post and slid down to the ground leaning to it. I felt something hard on my back pocket and realized it was my phone. I reached under myself and took it out. I stared at the screen for a good moment, trying to decide what to do with it. Part of me just wanted to be childish and throw it to the nearby fountain.

I then opened the screen lock and ignored the picture of me and Justin that was my background picture. I pushed down and went to my address book. I kept going down until I saw the name was I was looking for. I pressed the green button and lifted the phone to my ear. It rang a few moments before a low voice answered in a deep British accent.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harry. Can we talk?"

- _Justin_ -

I had no idea where Cody has disappeared in to. Just a while ago he was with me and said he'd go and get something to eat. I had joked about his endless appetite and then went back to the complicated and rather boring business conversations with men in suits that cost more than feeding 200 kids in Africa.

I searched around the room but didn't catch him. I excused myself and walked around the hall but without results. The stairs me and Cody had come down few hours ago caught my eye and I thought that maybe he went up to get some privacy or use the toilet. I guided my steps towards them and hopped them up couple steps at a time. I hadn't been paying much attention when we had made the short trip from our dressing rooms down the hall so I had no idea where the damn the dressing room was. I reached the top of the stairs and glanced at both directions. All I saw was a long corridor, going straight to both directions. There were doors on either side of it and I couldn't remember which way we had come from.

I saw that there was light coming from the other end and saw that there was a door leading to a balcony. I strode towards it but couldn't see through the glass door, them being blurry. I quietly pushed the door open and stepped in to the cool air.

- _Cody_ -

" _okay I'll be right there mate."_ Harry had said and then hung up. He had told me that he'd be here in five minutes, he was in the neighborhood anyway. I waited on the steps for him to arrive. Why I had even called him, I had no idea. Why him? Why now? I had no idea what I would tell him when he'd arrive. Why I called him 11 in the evening, why I was sitting outside a gorgeous party, why I was crying… His questions would doubtedly go on and on.

I pressed my head back against the hard concrete and waited for him to arrive. I got lost in my thought and sooner that I had expected, there were footsteps.

"Hey mate." came Harry's deep voice. I didn't move from my spot so he sat down.

"Hey." I said quietly. I closed my eyes fora second and waited him to ask.

"You come here often?" he asked and I surprised myself and laughed out loud.

"Zayn was right – you are such a flirt." I said and turned my face towards him. He was smiling with his dimples showing.

"Well what can I say? A hot Aussie sitting all alone in the cool night, then he suddenly calls a Price Charming to his rescue –which is me- what would you think I'd expect? A hug and maybe a hand shake?" he said and I chuckled.

"I guess you're right." I agreed and he nudged my shoulder with his.

"If you had had a couple of buttons open from that shirt I would have had you three times already." he whispered.

"Are you still doing the NTD?" I asked surprised.

"Oh no god no. It's been like….couple weeks. We could not have live through that." he said and shook his head.

"Who won?" I asked and his eye crinkled in laughter.

"Me of course."

"Yea suuuure." I said and rolled my eyes.

"I did!"

"And  _of course_  you'd tell me if you lost?"

"Totally!"

"Yea totally." I said and then we fell in to a silence. I knew that the fun times were over and now we'd go to real business. That's why I called him here.

¨"So…"he started and I sighed deeply.

"Yea." I said and he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Wanna tell me why you called your Prince Charming?" he said and I chuckled lightly.

"Selena's back." I said bluntly and I could almost feel Harry's eyes widen.

"Really?"

"yeah."

"How interesting." he said and was quiet for a second, presumably thinking. "and I'm pretty sure she's not being very ex like, because why call me then." he said and I nodded.

"Does she want him back?" he asked and suddenly my eyes filled with unexpected tears. I rose from leaning to the pole and hung my head between my legs. I felt Harry's arm on my shoulder as I wiped the tears away.

"I take that as a yes." he said and I nodded.

"What did she say?" he asked and suddenly I really didn't want to talk about this, or  _her._

"She umm.." I said and stooped to take a breath. "she yes...she wants him back. She made it quite clear." I pushed out.

"So?" Harry asked.

"So what?"

"What does it matter that she wants him back? He's with you. And quite happily what I can tell." he said and I turned around.

"Of course it matters. She's like all gorgeous and has good boobs and pretty and can sing and she knows the business and they were together and….everything." I finished off and turned away again.

"And she's a girl." Harry stated.

"Yes?"

"The last time I checked, Justin was gay"

"How can you know that." I muttered and Harry hummed.

"Well I don't know, him fucking you in the ass and mouth should maybe be a quite a big clue." he huffed. I sprung up from where I have been sitting, my eye watering again.

"That doesn't mean anything! He was with  _her_  before me and he loved  _her_ and he wants  _her_!" I half yelled but Harry didn't even flinch.

"So?" he asked again and I was really starting to boil.

"Stop that so thing! Just because he is with me now doesn't' mean that he can't just drop me and go be with her again like it was before me." I said and spun around, taking couple fast steps away.

"Have you got any indication, any signs,  _anything_  that he's going to do that?" Harry yelled after me. I turned around and yelled back.

"She  _wants_ him. And she can make him fall in love with him like she did the first time! I'm nothing but a small bug in her way that she can just step on and it's taken care of!" I yelled back but Harry seemed as unfazed as he had been the whole conversation.

"Cody c'mon." he said and got up.

"No don't c'mon on, I am  **not**  wrong on this." I said in angry voice. He sighed deeply and got up too.

"But you are. You are so wrong. Justin wants  _you._  That's why he  _is_ with you. If he wanted that skank, he'd be with  _her_. Fairly simple when you think of it." he said in a steady calm voice that just made me furious.

"You don't get it do you!? He may be with me now but now that she's back he'll just drop me and they'll go and make music together and have babies and get married and and and" I yelled, fading the rest off and swaying my hands like that was some universal sign that I was right.

"You are not making sense Cody." he said.

"Yes I am!" I shouted and my eyes fell to the ground. "she was right you know." I went on quietly, my eyes filling with tears once again.

"Right about what?"  
"That I'm no more than a blond from Australia and that I'm not good for him and that Justin won't end up being with a boy like some faggot and people will hate him if he's gay and that I should….that I should break it off already." I whispered the rest. Then there were furious fast steps and I was yanked and forced to look up by a hand that had curled around my collar.

"You listen to me Cody Simpson. And you listen good." he started but I knew what he was going to say.

"No no don't Harry it's no use, you're wrong okay? You're wro-"unexpectedly, there was a fast movement, something hitting my jaw and then pain. A lot of pain. I was in the ground – apparently I had fallen on back – Harry standing over me. Fury filled my eyes and I was up faster than a ninja and hit him square in the cheek. That wasn't enough for me, so I jumped on him and he fell back.

"Cody for fucks sake! He loves you! He loves you so much can't you see!" Harry yelled as he cleverly switched our positions so that he was on top no with some crazy karate move I didn't know he had in him.

"No he doesn't he fucking doesn't! " I yelled back and anger fueling my system. I threw punches at is chest and arms and where ever I could reach. He hit me again and I felt my lip open and blood drip down my jaw. I landed a very good punch at his jaw and he fell back on the ground.

"I can see it in his fucking eyes it's so obvious! He'll only want you, you fucking moron! " he shouted and I followed him, climbing on top of him.

"You're all he sees in a room full of beautiful people and you're the only one he talks about ever!" he kept shouting and twisted my arm around my back and I winched in pain. He used the second to his advantage and turned me on my stomach, pinning me to the ground, still holding my hand in an odd angle. I couldn't move, so I just laid there, catching my breath. He seemed to do the same for a good moment and two.

"And frankly" he huffed. "I'm getting quite sick of it already." he finished.

"Are you done now so I can let you go, or are you gonna hit me again?" he asked. I took a deep breath and then said:

"You hit me first."

- _Justin-_

There was no one on the balcony. It wasn't a big one, just two meters by three. It had a railing that was covered in green vines that looked like it belonged in some tourist postcard from Italy. I walked at the end of the small space and rested my hands on the cool and calm stone. I heard a small noise coming from behind and me and jumped around.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Selena said.

"It's alright,." I smiled and turned around. I heard her heels clicking on the stone floor and she came to stand next to me.

"It's really beautiful out here." she said and I only nodded. I looked up to the starry sky that was clear as is daylight, the only difference being that now it was dark blue, instead of light.

"Remember that time when we had a picnic and then we just ended up laying the whole evening on the grass and your mum was worried sick?" Selena said in a quiet voice.

"Mmm yes. She almost bit my head off." I hummed and she laughed lightly.

"The old times eh?" she asked and I nodded again.

"The old times…" I agreed.

"How much have changed since then?" she asked and I glanced at her. She was looking at the sky.

"You're worth around 3 million now." I said and she laughed.

"Around 5." she corrected andi laughed too.

"Nothing else?" she asked and I had no idea what she was going for.

"Well apparently I'm gay." I went all out. She turned to look at me, a thoughtful expression on.

"That's the look when you are wondering something, came to a conclusion but you're not sure if you should say it." I said and she smiled.

"And all that from a single look." she sighed humorously.

"Yeah, I know you. So c'mon, what is it?" I asked. She looked out in to the garden before turned back and pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"How did it happen?" she asked and turned her body towards me, leaning on the railing.

"What happened?"

"The whole "I'm suddenly gay" thing." she said honestly. I took a moment to think.

"I'm not sure. Cody happened I guess." I said and she I saw the small lines on her forehead. "nothing more to it I presume."

"Hmm." she said and looked over my shoulder.

"He just happened?" she said and I nodded, frowning now.

"Yeah. " she turned back towards the garden, resting her weight on her hands on top of the railing.

"What?" I asked.

"Mmm?" she asked I sighed deeply.  
"I know you Sela. Something is bothering you and you're doing the silent hating thing you used to. And I hated it then and I hate it now." I said and she glanced at me.

"Did I mean nothing then?" she suddenly shot out. I blinked a few times and she must had understood that I had no idea what she was talking about. "I meant nothing because you could just go and shag up with a guy?" she said and I took an incredulous step backwards. In disbelief I stared at her.

"Really?  _You_ are the one to go and say that, from  _all_ of the people?" I asked quietly. Her eyes widened and the she suddenly jumped on me, putting her hands around my neck. Her familiar strawberry scent filled my nose.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." she said in rushed words. "I didn't think – I..I didn't mean to. " she said and brought and arm around her, like I had done so many times before.

"I just…It's just-odd you know? You suddenly going for a guy?" she said and sighed and nodded.

"I understand." I said because I honestly did. She was right to question me on this thing. It must have been odd for her, when her ex just suddenly goes shouting out that he's gay.

"I still like your boobs." I said and she pulled back with a serious face. Then the corners of her mouth twisted up and we bursted out laughing.

"I like them too." she said through laugher. We kept laughing and she hugged me again.

We stayed there silent for a long time.

"I'm sorry. About everything." she said very quietly and squeezed me a bit tighter.

"I know."

- _Cody_ -

We were sitting on the stone floor, passing a bottle of coke between us. When Harry had pulled it out from his bag, I had looked at him with one brow arched up.

"What? I didn't know I was supposed to bring the booze tonight. Plus you didn't really give me much time. " he had told and sat next to me.

Now we were sitting here and licking our wounds – literally. Harry for some reason always carried a small first aid kit with him.

" _What? It's good to have it with you all the time! And guess who isn't getting any Hello Kitty plaster for that!"_

Harry had a big bruise on his cheek and lower jaw, and probably couple in his chest too. I had an open lip, cut in my cheek and a black eye. But it was all good now.

"I'm sorry I hit you." I said and he laughed.

"As I recall, I hit you first." he said and smiled with all dimples.

"I'm still sorry." I went on and he nudged me with his shoulder and passed me the coke bottle.

"It's alright. I'm sorry too." he said and I nodded.

"Apology accepted." Then we just sat in silence and watched the stars.

"She's just a piece of shit you know." he suddenly said.

"What? Who?"

"Selena of course dumb ass." he said.

"Oh.."

"What did he say to get you all worked up?" Harry asked and I fiddled with the bottle.

"She just told me that I'm not good enough-"

"You're hotter than her." he interrupted me. I raised an eyebrow but he waved me to go on.

"And that people will stop listening to his music and treat him differently if he's gay-"

"I'm gay, Zayn is gay, Elton fucking John is gay and he sold 300 million records." I stared at him for a second but went on.

"And that umm he'll start promoting for gay rights and we can only get our relationship registered but that's all-"

"Well that's only a good thing and same sex marriage is allowed in 15 countries." I didn't even bother looking at him this time and went on.

"He's not going to give away his life and career for some stupid blond from Australia-"

"Well that I have to agree on. He  _is_ going to give his life for some blond from Australia, but that's because he loves that stupid blond from Australia. But hey – if there wasn't Zayn, I would do the same." he said and winked. I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Such a flirt." I said but laughed "but thanks mate, I really mean that. And I'd umm…do the same for you too." I finished and his eyes snapped to me.

"Really? You'd do me?" he asked as excitedly as a kid being told that they're going to Disneyland.

"And such a romantic too! Oh all the things I'm missing…" I sighed and he snatched the coke bottle.

"I was right not to give you the Hello Kitty plasters."

- _Justin_ -

I let go of her and she lingered for a moment.

"Are we all right?" she asked, her eyes big and brown.

"Yea, we're all right." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks babe." she said. "I think we should like get back soon. People will wonder where we ran off to." she said and pressed a fast kiss on my cheek before I had time to do anything. Then she pulled me back in.

The warm air hit me and made me realize just how cold it was outside. We walked down the corridor and to the top of the stairs. Selena took a tight grip on the railing and started to decent slowly. I laughed at her and she turned to me and blushed.

"You are still rubbish at going down in heels aren't you?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yes. But to my defense, these shoes have like 10 cm heel and it's narrow as shit. And you have no idea what it's like to walk around in a gown like this – even without shoes. Damn nightmare really." she said and we btoh laughed loudly.

- _Cody_ -

"It's bloody cold out here." Harry whined.

"Oh poor baby, do you want my jacket?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're a prick."

"Yup." I stated happily. "but hey umm.. what do I do about this Selena thing?" I asked and Harry laughed.

"You tell that cow to go and do one. Tell her where to stick it her opinions and love scenarios with Justin, that are never gonna happen." he said and I laughed with him. "but seriously, she's nothing. "

"Okay thanks mate. For everything." I said and we hugged.

"It really is cold in here, we should get back inside." I said and Harry nodded.

"I'm really not dressed for the occasion." he said and looked down his jeans and hoodie.

"Who cares. You're with me now." I said and got up, offering a hand to him. He took it and we marched back inside.

I had totally forgotten about the cuts and bruises on our faces, but I was quickly reminded about them when everyone stared us.

"We should have staid outside." I said and Harry agreed the same second.

"Well we're here now." Harry said and nodded to someone he knew. We walked to the center of the room and then I heard Justin's laughter. I turned around and saw that he was laughing loudly with Selena, they were coming down the stairs.

My eyes narrowed and I felt anger boil up inside me as they made their way down the last couple of steps. Justin was looking at his shoes and didn't notice me before Selena.

"Oh dear god Cody what happened to your face? Harry?" she said horrified and Justin's eyes snapped up and immediately widened. Selena rushed to my side and lifted her hand at my bruised cheek. My anger boiled inside me. How could that bitch think she any right on touching me, or Justin and pretend that she actually cared about me?  
"Get your hands off me." I hissed like a snake, expect that I had more venom in my voice than a thousand snaked would put together. It did the trick and she snapped her hand back.

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to help-"

"Bullshit. You have done nothing but harm from the moment you were born." I said and heard as the whole room went silent.

- _Harry_ -

I watched as Cody's face filled with anger and pretty much death threats.

"Cody." I said, feeling that this could get out of hands really quickly.

"No let me talk because I have a lot to say."

"No Cody I think it's better for us to go now." I tried again but he only shrugged me off. Damn Aussies.

"I'm not going anywhere until she promises to stay away from us." Cody hissed again and I realized that the small sparkle had grown in to a small fire and if we didn't cool him down, he'd do a lot damage. I sent a pleading look to Justin who seemed to get the same as me.

"Cody, baby." he said.

"Don't babe me Justin, you were the one that asked me to be nice to her when all she has done is try to ruin us." Cody said. I saw the mistake he did the second the words left his mouth.

"Cody no stop. This won't do any good. " I said and put what I hoped to be a calming hand to his shoulder. He looked at it and then to me.

"I'm telling where to stick and her to get out of our lives here." he said and I knew we had to get him out  _now._  The whole room was watching the happenings, everyone's attention us.

"Cody no we are leaving.  _Now._  " I said and took his hand and dragged him towards the door. Justin jumped to the other side we half carried half pushed him away. I tried to smile to people staring at us.

"He had just a bit too much to drink, that's all! Everything is fine here!"

"What are you talking about, I haven' t r drank anything, I'm underage and all-"

"Cody, shut the fuck up right now." I hissed to his ear and to my surprised he actually did. We pushed him out while Justin was calling John.

"He'll be here in a minute." Justin said in a tight voice and didn't even glance at Cody.

"What is all the fuzz about, I did as Harry told me-"

"No Cody you will stay silent now, do not drag Harry in to this mess, he doesn't deserve it." Justin said in a angry voice.

"What mess, what are you talking about?" Cody asked sincerely confused. I wanted to hug him and tell him he'll be alright.

"The Mount Evert size of shit pile you got us both in to tonight." Justin said.

Author's Notes:

Okay no idea about Selena's nickname. Well I'm really not the best person to come up with nicknames, I have around 6 million and one of the means the sun, one Arnold Swarzzereoigjheeehger, one is a guys name and one comes from Hitler.

Thanks sis by the way from that.

I'm really nothing like Hitler oh god that sounded bad.

Okay correct it Arlene, make it all good.

Ummm I saw my crushes Instagram picture today and giggled to myself for five minutes?

For Ashley again:

PM here or send me an email: wecsy

 


	37. 37: Underwater

Chapter 37: Underwater

\------------------------Justin  
We were in trouble. That word didn’t even describe how deep in trouble we were. We were in deep shit. Yea, in deep, deep shit. Utterly fucked. We were driving back to the hotel after the evening out.  
I had a lot of work to do. The management needed to be called. They had brushed away a lot of humongous messes before with their magic brush, but this was something entirely.

  
Cody was resting next to me, his head hanging on other side, pressing on my shoulder. He was half dozing off already, probably from the late hour and all the adrenaline that had been pumping through his veins a while ago.  
I couldn’t imagine sleeping. Thinking of the call I had to make and talking to my manager Tom and Cody’s manager Scooter didn’t make me jump from joy. But the worst part was that I didn’t know how we could fix this, how anyone could fix this. It was all Cody’s doings, but he couldn’t be blamed. He didn’t realize what he had done. He was so….naive sometimes. Most of the time. He was so small and young and inexperienced. He didn’t know how cruel the world could be. He’d seen some of it, but not the whole wide clear truth. When first everything was alright and you go on with your day and then suddenly it all comes crashing and hurling down. I could describe it best as being in a big building and then the earth beneath you would start shifting suddenly, leaving you confused and questioning what is going on. Then the roof would start to move too, the whole space around you shaking and trembling like birches leafs in the summer wind. You’d try to hold on to anything, but there was nothing, so you’d press closer to the floor, but everything was moving too fast, too violently. Then you’d look up and see junks of the ceiling coming down. You’d stare in horror, watching them fall down, the time slowing down as your brain focused on the information. Then the piece would hit the ground and you’d feel it in your whole body. And there was nowhere to run.

 

Cody’s sweet innocence was starting to break and I knew it. It broke my heart, a squeezing feeling wrapping all around me. I wanted to keep him the way he was, sweet, funny and innocent, but I knew that he couldn’t. Not if he wanted to stay on this business. It was hard and it ripped you apart but…It was music. My love and his too.  
I petted his head and pressed a light kiss. Tomorrow was going to be the worst day of his life. A voice in deep inside me said that I have been always part of his worst day evers the past couple of months.

  
I pushed Cody to our room and he teetered towards the big bed like a zombie. I huffed out a small laughter – even half asleep and exhausted he could find his way to the bed in the dark. Gotta give him some credit. Then I remembered what I had to do and my gaze fell to the floor.  
“Good night baby, I will be right with you, just go to sleep.” I said and he mumbled something. I sighed and closed the door and leaned against it. I took out my phone and stared at my background picture for a second, I took it when Cody was wearing my hoodie. I found it very cute and snapped a picture without him knowing. I was quite sure that he didn’t know to this day.  
I opened my contacts and looked up Tom Da Manager and watched his smiling face for a second. Then I pressed call and knew there was no turning back after this.

  
“Justin? You do realize that it’s one am and that my work ends at four.” Tom’s a bit groggy voice.

“I’m sorry mate. But we have to talk.”  
“Oh god. He’s pregnant isn’t he? I knew this.” Tom joked but I only huffed awkwardly.  
“No he’s not. Kinda wish he was.” I sighed and rubbed my face. I could almost here as the humor left Tom’s face and he sat up on his bed.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“We have a problem.”  
“How big?”  
“Big. Bigger than the last one.” I said, referring to the marijuana.  
“I’ll be there in 5.” he said and hung up. I called the room service next and booked a conference room for us.  
10 minutes later Tom arrived, his hair was a mess and he had thrown a hoodie on. For a guy who always wore suits, this was something different.

 

  
“I booked a room.” I said and lead him to through the hallways and opened conference room number 2.” I said and he nodded and we made the way in silence. I opened the door and walked in to a room with a large, 20 seat table in the middle, a TV on one wall. It looked like something in movies where the president and all his minions tried to decide whether to launch a huge atom bomb or not.  
“Give me your laptop.” I said and he nodded. I connected it to the television and searched the internet.  
“It’s not on Youtube, thank the lord.” I said and closed the tab.  
“What is not on Youtube yet?” Tom asked patiently.  
“This night.” I only sighed and the lines on his forehead deepened.

The rest of the night went by me explaining what had happened in the party and the lines on Tom’s forehead getting deeper and deeper. He was sitting in front of me, making notes on his phone, not saying a word. Things were always bad when he didn’t say anything. He had always been the whole time I had known him, very loud and probably had the largest vocabulary than anyone else. The sun staid down and then rose slowly as I spoke. I watched it’s movements and wondered if we could just freeze time. It would make this whole thing so much easier.  
By the end of it, I was squeezing my hands together, the skin turning white and feeling like rubber.  
“What can we do?” I asked after I stopped. Tom was silent and we watched as the sun rose.  
“I don’t know Justin yet, I don’t know.”  
\-------Cody--------  
I woke up in half a second. It was like someone had slapped me awake. Or poured cold water on me. One second I was sleeping and the next wide awake. I didn’t know what had woken me up. I looked around for the cause but there was nothing there. Then the door opened and Justin walked in. He looked honestly put horrible. It looked like someone had took a brush and applied black under his eyes but I knew that wasn’t the case. I glanced to my side and saw that his side of the bed was still in the same shape it was after we woke up last morning. The pillow was untouched and after glancing at Justin I noticed that he was still wearing yesterday’s suit. The tie was loose around his neck, the suit jacked lost somewhere and shirt untucked. He walked in and roamed through his suit case.  
“You haven’t slept.” I stated and he glanced at me. There was a small frown on his face, worry and anger over his features.  
“Yea.” he only answered and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. He pulled out his dressing shirt as I waited for an answer which didn’t come.  
“Why?” I asked and his movements stiffened, like he was frozen for a second and then broke free, his limbs still cold and sore.  
“What is it?” I asked and sat up.  
“I’ve been up all night trying to sort out last night.” he said tightly, his voice like a srting from a violin.  
“Last night? What are you going on about?” I asked. He sighed deeply.  
“Just get dressed and get down to conference room 2.” he said and walked out. I stared for a moment after him but then threw the blanket away and got dressed.

I made my way down where Justin had directed me. I opened the door and stepped in to what seemed chaos. Inside where around 10 guys speaking on the phone rapidly, their voices as tight as Justin’s. Everyone were moving around, writing something down on papers, pointing at the television and talking to each other the same time.  
I spotted Justin standing in one corner and talking to Tom. I made my way there and saw how dark both of their faces looked.

  
“Hey guys.” I said and apparently broke off their conversation. They both looked up and stopped talking. Both of their eyes looked tired and red, Justin looked a bit like he had been crying.  
“Hey Cods.” Justin said and squeezed my arm hastily, smiling as quickly.  
“Hey.” I answered and looked at Tom. He nodded and I nodded back.  
“Did you sleep at all last night?” I asked Justin and he looked at his shoes.  
“No I didn’t.”  
“Yeah it looked like you weren’t even in our room at all last night.” I said and Justin nodded.  
“Yeah no I wasn’t.” he said. I waited him to explain but he didn’t, just glanced at Tom awkwardly.  
“So?” I forced myself to ask.  
“We were here umm… working.” Justin said vaguely.  
“Working on what?” I asked and looked at Tom, hoping for some answers. He gave me just as much as Justin was giving me right now, which was absolutely nothing, besides odd glances and awkward shifting weight shifting from one leg to another.  
“Justin what work? What is all this?”  
“It’s about last night.” Justin sighed and signed me to take a seat.  
“What about it?” I asked. Justin opened his mouth when the door opened again. To my surprise it was Harry.  
“What’s he doing here?” I asked and kept glancing between Tom, Harry and Justin. Everyone just looked so damn sorrowful like something really bad had happened and no one was saying a word.  
Harry walked over to us, breathing a bit heavy, his cheeks slightly red, like he had run or something. His hair was a mess and he had just a hoodie, a top and loose pants on. I noticed the hickey on his neck.  
“I got here as soon as I read your message.” he said to Justin and took of his scarf.  
“Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on!” I finally snapped. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I stared in to Justin’s eyes, hoping to squeeze out some answers.  
“Okay babe, we’ll tell you. Everyone, sit down.” he ordered and they did. Justin on my right, Tom on the other side of the table and Harry next to me.  
“Okay so…this all is because of what happened yesterday. Here present are managers from mine and your office, some trusted reporters who only write what we tell them to write, media managers, some bosses and people like that. People who are used to fixing messes, even slightly bigger scale.” Tom spoke. I suddenly felt how my mouth dried and my hands started to sweat.

  
“They know what they are doing.” Justin reassured me.  
“What is so bad about last night then?” I asked. “I mean yes, I shouted to Selena but that bitch deserved it.” I said defending my actions. I heard Harry huff out a small laughter and I smiled at him.  
“Well let me show you just what the other people over there saw. We made a fast sketch about what happened.” Tom said, he and Justin didn’t look amused at all. Tom clicked something on a computer that was sitting on the table next to him. And truly, a graphic picture appeared on the TV on the wall. It had a time line going from left to right and then another line going down to up. It reminded me of something we did in High School.  
“So the bottom line is time. It starts at roughly around eight and ends at one. You arrived at eight and went to get ready. “Tom said pointed a blue box at the beginning that said “entry”.  
“The next thing was the dinner and then cocktails.” he continued and pointed at two boxes. This is when things start to get interesting. At just before nine you and Justin were seen talking in the toilet and we have a witness telling that he heard you saying that “I just don’t like her.” referring to Selena.”  
“Well I don’t.” I said and Justin glanced at me, slight annoyance in his eyes.  
“ Then you exited had an argument and left the restroom couple minutes later, both looking angry and upset.” Tom went on and I had no idea what was going on. I had no idea why this was such big deal.  
“Who saw and when? There was no one in the toilet with us. How is this even possible?” I asked baffled and Harry sighed.  
“The thing is that there is always someone somewhere, even when you think that you are alone. “ he said and looked at him and wondered if that happened to him and Zayn too.

 

“Then at around nine, you were seen talking to Selena at the buffet table.” Tom said and pointed another box that was light orange.  
“People say that you seemed upset and in the verge of crying:.” he said and I felt sudden anger boil inside me.”  
“Of course I was almost fucking crying, you should have heard the things she said!” I half yelled but Justin laid his hand on my knee to calm me down.  
“It’s okay Cods. Just calm down.” he said quietly. I took a breath and staid quiet. Tom took is as a sign to go on.  
“Then at 9:10 you excited the building to the garden and called Harry.” Tom said and Harry nodded. The next box was one shade deeper orange and it said “harry enters”. I was getting worried because the next box was really bright orange already, signing danger.  
“The next fifteen minutes were uneventful but then things take a turn to the worse. “ Tom said and stopped talking and glanced at me, looking like he wasn’t sure if I could take what he was about to say. His tone was caring and concerned.  
“Go on, I’m a big boy.” I said through clenched teeth.  
“Well… I’m not going to sugar coat it, so here it is. At 9:25, you and Harry were seen fighting, and there might me pictures about that. Possibly videos too. “ Tom, all concern washed away from his voice, replaced with pure business like and professionalism.  
“Tom.” one of the managers said and Tom turned to him.  
“Yea?”  
“We got some pictures.” the manager said.

“Put them up.” Tom said and soon a picture of me and Harry popped on the TV screen. We were standing facing each other and my face was bloody. The next picture showed and it was me jumping towards Harry. Then they went on and on, me on top of him strangling him, then him chancing positions and holding me on place. I felt a sick feeling inside. It was something between nausea and anger.  
“And then there is the last one.” Tom said and a picture of me and Harry showed, him laying on top of me, our faces very close, both smiling widely. I remembered that it was after we had stopped fighting and he asked if I was alright.  
“Oh god.” I said and rubbed my forehead.  
“Then um... At around same time Justin and Selena were seen talking on a balcony and there are pictures.” Tom went on and picture of Justin and Selena talking appeared on the screen. Then they were getting closer to each other and couple last ones were them hugging. I didn’t turn to Justin, I didn’t want to see what was on his face right now. Guilt? Shame? I didn’t want to know.  
“Then there are more pictures of you and Harry.” Tom said and they appeared like magic. We were standing close and laughing. Harry’s arm was on my lower back. The next one was him wiping my face, his hand then coming to rest on me cheek. We were both smiling and laughing. Then his hand was on my thigh and on the next one I pushed him away playfully and then he pulled me in to a hug and didn’t let go until said I was sorry.  
I remembered it was when we realized that it was cold and decided to go back in. Then more pictures appeared and it was us hugging. The last one was us standing really close to each other, looking intently in to each other’s eyes.

“People been talking that … well.” Tom ended vaguely.  
“That what?” I asked demanding, biting my lip but there was no pain.  
“That…. that there is something going on between you two.” he finished. I knew what he was about to say, but when it actually hit me, I felt the nausea creep back even stronger this time. I rested my head on my hands and wished for… Something to make this all go away. Maybe I was still sleeping, maybe this was just a horrible thing that I imagined maybe...  
“Then well…” he said and pointed the next box that was already bright red. It said “Cody and Harry enter the hall.”  
“You come back looking very bruised and bloody. Then was the fight with Selena. About that there will definitely be video footage.

  
The third last box was titled just as “fight” and it didn’t need anything more.  
The second last box said “underage drinking”.  
“Well here Harry said that you have just been drinking and you corrected that you are underage. That well… It does not sound good.” Tom said.  
“I’m really sorry mate, I didn’t even realize. “ Harry said from my left and put his arm on my shoulder. I looked up and glanced at Justin who for some reason gave a nasty look to Harry.  
“Oh my god you can’t be serious!” I exclaimed and stared at Justin.  
“What?” he asked.  
“You don’t seriously think that there is something going on between me and Harry?” I asked him, pure anger taking over me.  
“C’mon Cody don’t. Not now.” Harry tried but I ignored him. The fact Justin still hasn’t answered told me enough.  
“Justin.” I gave him one last chance. He was looking around slightly panicked, his eyes searching for something.  
“Oh my god.” I said and turned away from him.  
“I’m not saying anything I just! There’s pictures for fucks sake and-“  
“For fucks sake you are supposed to trust me! And how am I supposed to feel when you are there hugging Selena and there are god damn pictures and everything!” I shouted to him jumped up from my chair.  
“Please don’t do this now babe!” he said and looked slightly annoyed.  
“Then when am I gonna do this? Should I wait till tomorrow huh? Maybe when you’re not too busy licking your exes ass? Just tell me when, just when it suits you.” I said in the most sarcastic and hurtful voice I owned. I didn’t even know that I could sound that mean. His eyes widened but then his features filled with anger. I saw how his eyes skimmed over the skin on Harry’s neck and realized he was staring at the hickey I saw earlier.  
“Oh c’mon you are being ridiculous! You are still going on about this? I told you, there is nothing going on between me and Sel!”.  
“Oh it’s Sel now? I thought this was all just for business?” I shouted and I start ed to feel almost busy because of this whole situation. I was so angry and hurt and tired. So very tired to all of this. All this shit.  
“And hey, how can you know that it wasn’t me who gave that hickey to Harry? I mean there are couple missing minutes where there is n pictures just before we walked in and met you?” My words cut the air like a whip. I searched for Justin’s eyes but he was sitting down and looking at his shoes.  
“You know what? I can’t do this.” I said and walked past Harry and towards the door. First it was silent, like he wouldn’t believe that I would actually just walk out and leave.  
“Cody where are you going?” i heard his voice just before I reached the door.  
“Somewhere else.” I just sighed and didn’t’ bother looking back.

  
As I stepped out, I faintly heard Harry’s voice that said:  
“I’ll go with him.” We were in trouble.  
We were in trouble. We were in deep shit. Utterly fucked.  
And right now, I didn’t know if I was talking about last night or me and Justin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> Heeeey. Been traveling with Justin for the past couple of months and riding unicorns so been a bit busy. I’m sure you understand.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Send me hate mail and messages, or just tell me what you was the last juice you drank.  
> Twitte = neongiraffeblog  
> Tumblr = neongiraffeblog  
> Archive of our Own = neongiraffe  
> Wattpad = neongiraffe


	38. Chapter 38: Lost

Chapter 38:

-Justin

It was all fucked up. So very fucked up. I know I had said this before, but this time, I really mean it. I couldn't imagine things getting any worse from this. There just wasn't a way.

There were this shit that was going on about yesterday, all the mistakes and one thing leading to another and misunderstandings, things getting interpreted wrongly, hateful words in the air, Cody's angry and disappointed eyes, Harry's hopeless look in his eyes, Tom shaking his head and looking at the floor – and then there was me. Me who could do absolutely nothing. Me who everyone were looking at, searching for some answers that I didn't have. Questions being aimed at me, then shot straight in to my chest and I had no time to duck out of the way. I could just watch as the bullet slowly flew across the air and I could already imagine the pain that would- inevitably- come.

"Justin?" Cody asked. My dear, loved most important person on this whole wide world asked. His eyes were wide and his mouth was tight and his hands were squeezing something invisible in his fists. I felt like it was my heart.

"I..."I started but faded off. What could I say? How could I fix this? I turned to look at Harry and his messy hair and I wondered how he and Zayn made it work so easily. I wondered if they came out, would it be as bad for them as it was for us. I wondered if it was even wise to come out at all.

"Oh my god." he said and turned away from me.

"I'm not saying anything, I just! There's pictures and everything!." His eyes closed and when they opened again, he wasn't the same. He shook his head and turned around. We fought and with every word I died a little inside. No matter what I said, it only went downhill. Well it was more like jumping down forma cliff. The more we talked, the more things escalated and the faster I fell and the more it hurt when I hit the ground.

And Harry was there too. For some reason I felt anger towards him. He didn't really do anything, but.. How could I know what they were doing? Then my eyes focused on a hickey on his neck. It looked new. How could he have had sex after last night?

"And hey, how can you know that it wasn't me who gave that hickey to Harry? I mean there are couple missing minutes where there aren't pictures just before we walked in and met you?" Cody said and sometimes I hated how well he knew me. And how well he could sometimes read other people.

Then he turned and left.

"Cody where are you going?" I asked.

"Somewhere else." he said and left. Harry said he'd go with Cody. Then it was just me in the room. There were other people but I felt alone. More alone I have felt in a long while.

"I can't do this." I said to Tom.

-Harry

"Just come back will you?" I shouted after him.

"No."

"Then would you even stop?"

"No."

"Just slow down then even! Anything really, I am not a person who could run a marathon unlike you." I said but it had no effect on him.

"You're the most stubborn and hard headed person I have ever met. And I know Louis and he's a hard one to beat." Again he kept on walking – more like running in my eyes – the hotels hallway.

He went towards the elevators and like magic one appeared right away. He stepped in, but I still had around ten meters to the doors.

"Can you at least keep the door open for me or what?" I shouted to him. He looked up and gave me a not so pleasant look but put his hand between the doors as they began to slide shut. I ran the last couple of meters and hopped in next to him.

"Well thank you. You do have some manners after all." I joked but he only huffed. He pushed the button for the highest floor and I didn't comment. It looked like he had a destination and was intending on getting there no matter what I said, so I decided to just wait it out and see.

The elevator rose without a sound. I glanced at Cody but he only had this determined, "I'm going to war" expression on. It made me not want to mess with him at all. The elevator stopped and Cody stepped out. I found that we were at the top of the hotel, by a pool. It was large and the view was great. To my surprise it was empty too. Cody walked on the edge of the space and climbed on top of a stone railing. For a moment I was scared that he was going to jump, but then he only swung his legs on the other side and sat down. I sighed quietly with relief. I felt stupid a second later. Cody wasn't that sort of guy.

My phone made a sound in my pocket and I fished it out.

"Is he alright? -J" a short text said. I looked over at Cody who was looking at his legs swinging over the edge.

"Im not sure tbh Give him time." I answered and then put my on mute. I had a feeling we needed some time alone. I stuffed the phone to my pocket and walked towards Cody. He was still sitting on the railing and made no indication that he wanted me to be there. Or didn't want in that matter. I took it as an encouraging sign and climbed to sit next to him.

The place wasn't that bad. It had a great view across the city, the Thames in front of us. The water looked bright, some ships sailing slowly forward.

"I wanted to own a boat when I was small. I saw a program about a family that just sold everything and just sailed around the world. How cool would that be?" I said but Cody remained silent.

"Easier than all of this." I continued but he did nothing.

"Or then owning a plane. And traveling with that. Cool too." I went on.

"Or a car, works too-"

"D'you think that we could just walk away? From everything?" he suddenly spoke. He did interrupt me, but I thought it was good that he was talking. The cool and cold version of the warm and happy Cody I knew was freaking me out.

"Of what?"

"The bizz. The fame, music, performances, the everything. D'you think we could do it?" he asked and turned to look at me. The question was genuine in his eyes and he looked like he really was serious.

"Would you want to?" I asked. He paused and turned to look at the water again.

"Well you said it: buying a boat and just sailing. We'd have the money for it." he said and ran a hair through his hair.

"Is that what you want?" I asked again. " because if it is, that can be arranged. You could go and study and get a job at a hospital or tax office and live on. " I said and watched his face. He looked serious, lines appearing between his eyebrows.

"I don't think you do." I said and turned to look at the water too. I saw how his eyes turned to look at me.

"Why's that?"

"You love it too much. Just like I do, like Justin does like everyone does. Why do you think we are here then?"

He paused again and took a breath in.

"I don't know. It's too complicated for me. Too… Mixed up, too shitty."

"Of course it is. You are adored by thousands of people. They try to find out everything about you, where you were born, did it rain that day, what's your favorite chocolate, if you like zebras. Most people only have one or two that kind of people during their whole lifetime. And then you end up knowing if that person likes chocolate or if they wear red only on Thursdays and then you run on a flower field together, hand in hand. You kiss under the moonlight and say "I love you" to each other.

You talk about your worries and joys by sitting on a bed and treading your fingers through their hair and you want to understand everything and make it better.

But unlike normal people, we have thousands, maybe millions of people who say "I love you" to pictures of us on their walls and sing our songs and listen to our voices. We tell about our good and bad times by Twitter of Facebook and they like our status and write long comments on how they want to be the one to make it all good and you never even read that comment and it breaks them.

And it keep breaking them more and more and all they want is you, but you can't give that to them. So all they do, is try to get to know more about you and your passion for zebras. The more they try, the more it hurts and the more they try to fix it by trying to get to you.

So can you blame them?" I finished. I turned to look at him and he was staring at me with a wondering expression.

"Not really I guess."

"Yeah. It's not their fault. It just makes things really hard for us. You're not the only one that has thought of leaving." I said and he nodded, looking down at his feet dangling over the edge.

Silence fell over us. I looked at Cody's hand on the railing. He was squeezing the stone surface hard.

"Why didn't you leave then?" he asked after a while with a low voice. I looked up at the sky and thought about it.

"I'm not sure. First it was the love for music – and still is- but then… Me and Zayn happened. I found someone real to talk to and say I love you. And then there's family and friends and Lou Niall and Liam. They're like a family to me. Then the crew who also have to be on the road and miss home and know what we talk about. Mostly it's about leaning against the right person when times get too tough and when you just want to get that boat and sail away."

 

-Justin

"Justin we need to focus. Just please forget about everything else and focus on the problem in hand?" Tom almost pleaded me. I was holding my head between my hands, squeezing it a bit too tight.

"I'm sorry that I can't focus when the love of my life is maybe having an affair or what ever you might call it, or then he isn't and then I'm the bad one here and don't know how to trust him and he's jealous and I don't know why and I'm losing him and everything is fucked up, so sorry if I can't focus on some media issue." I bit out.

"Don't take this out on me, I'm only trying to help you. And don't get me wrong, I feel bad that you and Cody are having issues, but this media issue is on the scale from one to marijuana, about three million and we need to figure this out. As soon as things calm down you guys can sort out your things." Tom said, his voice a bit angry. I knew that he was right, it was obvious but I couldn't quite focus and think straight.

"Okay okay. I'll try to…to focus yea." I said and slapped my cheeks a bit.

"Good. I can't lose you right now." Tom said and nodded towards me.

"Okay so… How do we fix this?"

 

-Harry

We had been quiet for a while now. I could almost see the thoughts bouncing, running and colliding in Cody's head. He had a thoughtful expression, frowning, lips tight, hands squeezing the railing.

I didn't push him, I knew that he needed some time. If I had been in his place, I'd appreciate some space and quiet.

My phone vibrated and I fished it out. I saw that I had six new messages, five from Justin and one from Zayn. I opened Justin's first.

"Where r u?"

"Well if he doesn't want me to know then fine."

"Just tell him that… well idk something."

"We're trying to sort this out. We kinda need him, but no rush, just get here when u can."

"I hope he's fine."

"Was that Justin?" Cody suddenly spoke. I was slightly startled and thought about if I should lie.

"Yea. Zayn asks what I want for dinner." I replied and smiled. Cody didn't respond.

"I think I'm gonna go with chicken. I feel like chicken yeah." I thought aloud.

"What did he say?" Cody asked.

"Who? Justin?"

"Yeah."

"Just asked where we are and that they need your help. But no rush thought." I said honestly.

"Okay." he only said. I was getting quite desperate. I didn't know what to say to him and what to do. I was usually quite good at this sort of things, but I didn't know Cody or Justin that well. And I have never been in this kind of situation before. Of course I was familiar with magazines and rumors and stuff like that, but nothing quite in this scale.

"Cody… I'm going to be bluntly honest here: I don't know how to help you and believe me, I want to, really want to. But I don't think I am the best person for you right now. I will do whatever you need me to do and will try to sort this thing out, but… Is there someone else who could help you better than I can about this thing about Justin and you?"

He staid silent and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Who is it?"

"I… I don't know if it's a great idea." he admitted, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Me and him have… History." he said and bit his lip.

-Justin

"So just let them know, that'd be great." I said to a manager and he nodded shortly. I checked my phone but there was no messages – well not the one I wanted anyhow. Only mum asking if I was okay. I typed that I was fine.

Time has passed slowly, the sun rolling down already, making the city look magical. The Thames was covered in a small amount of white fog, making the ships sailing on it look like they were flying on clouds.

Me and Tom had done everything we thought could help. I had given a statement on what happened and given the reporters instruction on what to write. The story would be out in tomorrows papers. I wasn't looking forward to it. At all.

I checked my phone again but Harry hadn't replied. I guess he was busy. With Cody. The idea made me slightly nervous.

The whole Cody-might-have-a-thing-with-Harry was kinda ridiculous. I wasn't sure what to think of it. I didn't know if I they could actually have something going on, Harry was with Zayn and Cody with me. And in both cases, happily. Well that's what I presumed at least. But things had gone downhill very fast with me and Cody, so I guess nothing could be predicted.

I sighed again deeply and pushed the screen lock button on my phone. Still no messages.

Couple hours passed. Night had fallen and it was dark when I looked up from the papers I had been reading . They were the sketches of tomorrow's papers. As much as we tried and told the journalist what to write, this thing was still bad. Very bad.

There would have to be a lot of interviews – both live and to papers and we had to show our faces. The most important thing right now, was not to hide. We had to show them that we weren't afraid and this was no big deal. Even thought it was. And even thought I have never been this scared in my life.

Then I heard steps on the hallway outside the door. I looked just in time as the door opened. My heart sped up in exciment. Maybe Cody was back? Maybe he wanted to talk to me?

First in walked a mop of brown hair. My face fell slightly, even when I tried to hide it. Harry must have caught it, he smiled apologeticly at me. He walked over to the window next to me and leaned against it.

"He said he'd just need a bit time." Harry explained and I shrugged.

"I get that I guess." I said and looked down at the small cars rolling around the streets. " It's just hard you know?" I more to myself than to him,

"How did I get this fucked up?" I asked and pressed the heels of my hands on my forehead. I heard him huff out a sad laughter.

"Made that we. And I guess we…. fell in love." Harry said and he was right. He was surprisingly right. I first heard his words and then they hit me. I stopped writing and looked up without seeing anything.

Then the door opened again. This time in walked a messy bunch of golden hair. I dropped my pen and looked in to his blue eyes. I wanted to run and hug him, but I didn't know if that was okay. He walked over to the table with short anxious steps.

He stopped there, looking weary and on edge. I decided not to touch him right now.

"I… I heard you needed me." he said finally. I realized I had been staring at him intently, so I coughed and lowered my eyes.

"Yea yea umm.. Sit down." I said and waved vaguely towards the chair in front of me. Everything was tight and awkward and so not us. We were the easygoing, hanging in our sweatpants in the middle of the day, eating with the same spoon kind of couple. The word couple kept ringing in my head again and again, like on repeat. I shrugged it off, we could make it.

"So what's up?" Cody asked and I noted that I had been quiet for a while.

"Oh yea umm.. So here's what's going to come out tomorrow, well a sketch, you might want to read it and um.. Tom said we should get prepared for a lot of interviews and.. stuff… " I finished off lamely. It felt like the whole room was awkward, totally filled up with it.

"Okay. okay that's cool." he said and took the paper I was holding out for him. He read it through quickly.

"Yea that's good." he said and nodded. I nodded back, too many times and all I could think was awkward.

Silence fell and then stretched. I glanced at Harry and he looked as unease as I was feeling.

"Yeah so…" Harry said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah…" I answered. Cody was determingly looking at the paper in his hand, even though he must have read it around four times already in this time.

"I'll just nick to the toilet." Cody finally said and almost jumped up. When he was gone I glanced at Harry. He shrugged and was looking after Cody.

"God dammed. "I cursed silently. I felt like I could really use a break. Well that was an understatement, I felt like the room was caving in and I needed to get out now. I got up and said something about stretching my legs. Harry nodded.

I walked out the door and was right away yanked from my collar and pushed against the wall. My head and back hit it painfully.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" someone was shouting. I had closed my eyes because of the pain and quickly opened them again.

"Not you again." I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"Oh hell yes it's me again. It seems that you can't manage two second without me before you go and screw things up again!" Evert yelled at me. A guest of the hotel walked past us and eyed us angrily.

"Come." Evert only said and yanked me from my hand. I yelped but didn't have any time to react of pull away or anything, before I was pushed in to a room. It was dark before the lights were turned on.

The room was around two meters by three meters and it looked like some abounded closet or cleaning cabinet.

"Evert!" I shouted and turned around.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Stop manhandling me everywhere I'm not a kid!" I yelled and I knew it sounded pathetic.

"Then if you're not a kid, would you mind telling me how the hell you got yourself in to a mess the size of an universe?" he bit out and shook my head.

"I don't know." I said silent.

"What was that?" he yelled.

"I don't know!" I yelled and covered my ears.

"Well you damn well should."

"I… I don't know! Selena was back and Cody started acting odd about her and the he and Harry fought and I don't know why and there was all blood and yelled at Selena and I don't know!" I yelled and my voice broke. I slid down the wall to the floor and held my head in my hands. I heard Evert sigh and walk next to me. He sat down and staid quiet.

"I just want to help you." he said after a second.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." I said and meant it. After all the shit that had gone down with me and him, it only made me know him better than anyone else. I knew what he was like and what was under that sarcastic and cocky side of him. He only wanted to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Hey. I don't have much to say, I have a small –well a very large – crisis going on and I don't know how I am gonna be posting. Hope you understand.
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: neongiraffeblog
> 
> Tumblr: neongirafffeblog
> 
> Email: wecsy Hotmail dot com


	39. Chapter 39: Anger

Chapter 40:

-Justin

It was nearly noon already. The first news would come out at noon. Of course there were the morning ones, but we didn't think that the story would be in the morning ones yet. As quick and odd as the reporters and paparazzi's were, they also needed time to edit and make up the story.

So everyone was anxiously waiting for noon. The twelve o'clock news. Reality check.

The conference room was silent, but the tension was high. Everyone was trying to busy themselves with anything, to make the time pass. There wasn't anything to do be done anymore, we just had to wait. When the news were out and we knew what they knew, then the work would start again. But now, we had nothing else than time.

11.55. My heart was beating rapidly. I stared at a cat commercial as the cat jumped around a dish of cat food.

"Justin you okay?" Evert asked from next to me. I nodded and watches as woman with pearly white teeth placed the cat food in front of the camera. The bag was shiny and looked perfect.

"Just take it easy okay?" Evert said and I nodded. The slogan of the commercial "what your cat would choose" ringed in my ears and the next commercial turned on.

11.57. A commercial about tampons rolled on. When I saw one, it always made me glad I wasn't a girl.

11.59. The door opened and Cody and Harry entered. Cody had teary eyes. Harry looked like a mess too. A flash of thought crossed my mind before I shook it off. Maybe they made out.

12.00 The tune of the news rang across the room and everyone stopped for a moment. A woman in a blue suit smiled and said hello to the camera. She went on about politics and something I didn't care about. Someone had driven a car in to the lake. I hope they made it. Then the words I knew were going to come, shot out from the TV's speakers. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, or then my brain just wasn't able take it all in and process.

"The pop sensation Cody Simpson was seen fighting with another young male superstar, Harry Styles at Our Gala last night. In this footage they are seen shouting and hitting each other in the face. Some of the party goers tell that Cody also had a verbal fight with the singer Selena Gomez. If Styles is going to press charges, that we'll be seen. Now to the weather."

I stared at the table in front of me the whole time. When she stopped speaking, I lifted my gaze and saw Cody staring at the screen in utter horror. Our eyes met and we both snapped to life, like being electrified.

"Cody." I said as I jumped up. He followed my actions half a second later.

"No." he just said and shook his head.

"We can fix this, I can help you." I said pleadingly.

"No you can't."

"Yes, we can, babe please. It's not as bad as it looks!"

"They blamed all of this on me. On me. There wasn't a word about you or Selena! Nothing! How can you fix this?" he shouted and pointed his hand between you and him. We both froze, neither of us not being sure if he meant us as in us, or this situation itself.

Then he left the room. I slowly sat down on the bench and I had enough. I just had enough.

"Tom, I can't do this. Make it stop." I said and then I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It will be okay."

-Cody

I was so angry. So fucking goddamn angry. I wanted to punch something, anything, fucking someone. I was so done with this. So fuckin e. I strode on the hallway. I was literally seeing red and I was just so done being sad and mopey and crying my tears out. I was so done being small and pathetic. Now I was just full of anger and hate and I wanted to punch someone.

I heard the door open behind me. I didn't turn to look who it was, I didn't care, they could fuck off. Everyone could Fuck. Off.

"Cody!" I heard someone yell after me.

"No!" I just yelled without even looking back.

"Cody wait!" Justin yelled again.

"NO!" I yelled louder this time. I heard running steps and soon I heard his quickened breathing coming from behind me. I just kept walking, because Justin was one of those people who could just fuck off.

"Cody-" he said and took a hold of my elbow. I stopped and spun around all at once and so quickly that he had a hard time not walking in to me. He managed to stop right in front of me.

"No." I said once again. He looked at me his eyes wide, his breath coming out in fast gaps, his cheeks were slightly red from the sprint and all the stress we'd been going through this morning. He was standing really close to me, his body tense. I was frowning, ready to yell at him to leave me alone and to just fuck off. But then another thought hit me. I took in his face and his rising chest, his breath on my face.

"I just need everyone to fuck off." I mumbled quietly. He looked at me confused and opened his mouth to ask, but I showed him very harshly against the nearest wall behind him. His eyes closed and he braced himself for the impact. He moaned in pain when he hit the wall and just when he got his eyes open, they were wide and asking. I stepped in to his space and took him by the collar of his crumpled shirt that he had been wearing since the gala.

I pushed him against the wall, his shirt in my fist.

"I need everyone to just fuck off, but I need you to fuck me." I said in a very dangerous tone. His eyes went wide, but I didn't give him time to get his head around what I had just said, before I crashed my lips on him.

He tried to say something, but I couldn't care less and he quickly stopped trying. I kissed him hard, very hard, it was painful for the both of us. But it hovered in the line of not being too painful. The pain was the kind that made us more aware of the situation, pain making us pay attention. Everything we did, the smallest things like a tongue in my lip, his hand on my hips, how the fabric felt in my fist – everything felt just a thousand times more intense. I felt everything, and so clearly, and I wanted more.

I pushed him harder against the wall and pushed back. I bit his lower lip and he made a moan from pain and submission, and stopped to push back. I laughed, all raw and evil and bit him again. His breath hitched but I soon licked the spot over and the sound changed into pleasure.

I wanted skin and I wanted it now. I had done enough waiting already, waiting for the news, waiting for what would happen, waiting on things to solve themselves. I was done waiting. I wanted it now.I removed my hand from his collar and took my other hand and took the edges of his shirt and pulled. I heard buttons pop and it made me smile. I finally got my hands on his skin and it felt so good. I laid my hands flat against his chest and a shiwer went through me. I moved my hands down his chest slowly, until I reached his ribs and slid them back to touch his sides.

"Cody-" he tried to say but I only bit his lip again. He moaned out loud and reached his head up against the wall. I smiled evilly and looked at the exposed skin of his neck. It looked so welcoming and just shouted me to bite and lick and just demolish it.

And so I did. I bit and licked it, I wanted to taste every part and every smallest change of flavor that there was. I went all in, I held nothing back. Justin was whining and whirtling and being pathetic under me. Because I was so far from being done.

"Cody I-" he tried again, but I just sank my nails in to the skin of his ribs and pushed my knee against his crotch at the same time. The pain and pleasure met and left him gaping his mouth open, silent moans and screams coming from his mouth.

When I let go, he slumped against the wall. I liked the sight, so I took a step back. He was a mess. A real mess. His hair was all over the place, his shirt half open, buttons on the floor. He had a raging erection and it was pressing against his jeans. His mouth was open, he was fighting for air.

"Please Cody, not here, there's people and-" I gripped his wrist and pulled him forcefully with me. He yelped but followed me, but he didn't really have an option. Our room was too far away. I spotted a cleaning closet or a storage room - it didn't matter to me- just couple meters ahead of us. I ran towards it, dragging him along.

I reached for the handle, opened the door and pushed him inside first. I followed him, closed the door and turned to lock it. I heard him approach me from behind, but I didn't hurry. I locked the door and then just stood still. I waited for his touch that was going to come, and it did. I heard him lift his arms in the silence, the fabric rustle of his shirt giving him away.

I turned around in a flash and he didn't have time to react. I captured his hand that was rose to his chest in my other hand, flipped myself under his arm so I was standing behind him, I took his other wrist in my hand and pushed him against the door. His both wrists were now in my left hand, behind his back.

I know I was being rough, but I didn't care. The anger inside was still boiling and it made me feel good, because now I didn't have to think about my probably ruined future. All I could think was Justin's chest going up and down rapidly. The heartbeat I could feel from the veins in his wrist. I could focus on this, on him, on us.

I took a step closer and pressed my front against his back. He shivered and tried to look at me, but couldn't because he was pressed against the door. I took my other hand and laid it above his head. I leaned to his right ear and just staid there. I could feel the anticipation in the air. He didn't know what was going to happen and I did. It made me feel powerful. The first time in a while.

"So…" I whispered to his ear. "how does it feel?" I asked him.

"Wh-what?" he asked, trying to hide the waver in his voice but failed.

"To be pressed up like this? No where to move or go?" I asked, moving my head from his ear, down by his neck. I didn't let my lips touch his skin, but I made sure to let my breath ghost over his skin. I was pleased to see when goose bumps appeared on his tanned skin.

"How does it feel to know that I could just take you. Right here and right now? That the door is locked? That it's just you and me and my cock in this room?" I asked and licked a path from his shoulder back up to his ear. I made it slow and he shivered the whole time. When I reached his ear, I bit down his earlobe. I could feel his pulse spike up.

"You like it, don't you?" I asked. I left open mouth kisses on his neck and waited. When nothing came, I bit down hard on his neck.

"Don't. You?" I asked, emphasizing every word. He cried out but pushed himself back against me.

"I…I uh.." he stammered. I snickered and smiled.

"I think you do. I think you like when I just take you. I think you like that I could just rip your pants off right here, and give you the best fuck in your whole life." I spoke again to his ear. He went totally still and his body tensed. For a second I thought he'd might back out. Then he pushed back against me and wiggled his arse against my front. I allowed myself to groan a bit and let my eyes travel up his beautiful body. He laughed little but I wasn't having none of that.

I laid my hand on his back and thrust him against the door, tightening my hand around his wrists more. His smirk melted quickly and he made a small noise out of pain. Then I pushed my cock against his ass and the pain turned to pleasure again.

"That's it. I know what you want. I know that you want me and you want it now." I said and pushed my cock against his ass more. He whined and pushed back, it made me smile.

"Please Cody…" he whined. I was done teasing now. In fast movements I pulled his shirt from his shoulders. The sleeve got caught in watch and I heard the sleeve rip from seam on his shoulder. I didn't care but just ripped the shirt backwards, so the sleeve separated completely from the rest of the shirt. The other sleeve showed more cooperation and left his arms nicely.

I threw the torn piece somewhere and my eyes traveled down to his ass. I grapped it with one hand and squeezed it. I snickered to myself from the thought that I could be inside that in a minute.

"Cody.." Justin breathed out. I ignored him. I just took him by the shoulder and spun him around, smashing him against the door again. He moaned from pain and pleasure and I saw the fire in his eyes. I wanted that. I wanted fire and burn and hotness in his eyes, not sadness or fear. I pushed myself into his personal space and hovered over his lips.

"D'you want it on the floor or against the door?" I asked, and he took a deep calming breath.

"The shelves." he said and nodded on the other wall. I looked behind me and saw that there were half empty shelves on the wall. I turned back to him and smiled cockily.

"Oh you dirty dirty boy." I said to him and leaned to kiss his neck. I bit down and licked the stop. It would leave a mark. I didn't care.

I pulled him for a kiss and tasted those lips. It made me forget. All I wanted – to forget.

As we kissed I pulled him backwards and when I felt my leg hit the shelves, I turned him around. I sucked his tongue in my mouth and he moaned. His hands that were traveling up and down my chest stopped their movement as he couldn't focus anymore. I lowered my hands on his belt and opened it quickly with one hand. I pushed his pants down and took a hold of his cock. His mouth left mine as he felt the touch.

"Oh Cody please we… we don't have anything with us." he stammered and I just smiled and made a faster stroke.

"I'll take care of that." I told him and turned him around, so his face was facing the wall. I laid my hand flat on top of his spine and pushed his head forward. He got the hint quite quickly and bent down so he was resting his weight on top of his arms on a shelve. I pulled his jeans down the rest of the way and left them to his ankles.

I bent down and got on my knees, Justin's ass lined straight up in front of my face. When he realized what I was about to do, he took a sharp breath in and murmured something.

I spat on is hole and then went straight in with my tongue. His breath caught in his throat and he made a chocking sound.

"Oh lord-" he started but I pressed forward and his words died. He pushed against me I slowly took my tongue out. I licked the rim, made circles to both directions. Justin was resting his head on the shelve and moaning out loud.

"Please Cody I need it now goddamed…" he said and pushed against me.

"You'll get it babe. I'll make you feel so good, I'll make you scream and you'll come so hard babe you know it." I spoke in to his skin. I spat again and pushed my finger against his hole. I didn't go in yet, just circled the area.

"Just stop fucking teasing my you little fuck." he cursed and because of those words, I pushed my finger in fully. The next words turned in to curses and I smiled pleased.

I knew it must have hurt, so I took I stopped pushing in. Justin was whining and I tried to make it better by pushing my finger upwards, looking for his prostate. I didn't find it straight away, so I helped with my tongue, circling his rim. Most of the pain seemed to go away as his breaths came out longer and he started to push back against me.

"That's it babe. Work it for me work it. " I spoke and he started to relax. I pushed another finger and, still circling with my tongue, and trying to locate his prostate. I saw how he was squeezing the shelve with his hands.

"It will get better. Once I get inside you and fuck the life out of you, just hang on." I spoke to his skin. He nodded and I pushed the third one in. He was starting loosen up and it made it easier to push in and out.

Suddenly he froze and lifted his head from the shelve.

"Oh yes there it is." I hummed and touched the bundle again. He cursed, but this time from pleasure.

"Yea yea yea that's it yea that's right there fuck Cody…" he moaned and pushed against me. I scissored my fingers to make him looser, so I could fit in.

"You think you're ready?" I asked and he took a moment but nodded.

"Yeah I'm good." It was what I wanted to hear, so I got up from the floor. I opened my belt in one movement and dropped my pants down. I saw how Justin looked behind him. I stepped closer and lined myself up with him. I pushed in, slowly, and kept pushing as I felt him tense up.

"Relax." I told him. He took couple of breaths and I changed my angle hoping to hit his spot. I sped up, my hands on his hips.

"Yea that's it. You're so great like this, all open and my cock disappearing inside you." I said in a low voice. He moaned out loud.

"Faster Cody go go." he whined.

"Surely." I said and sped up even more. Justin's breathing came out faster and his hands were clenching the edge of the shelf.

"Is this good babe? You love it don't you?" I asked but he didn't answer. I kept moving in and out.

"Don't you?" I asked again but there was no answer. I snapped my hips and I pushed in. He whimpered, I was hitting his prostate with every snap.

He still didn't talk, so I leaned over him, my front touching his back.

"Tell me how much you love this." I said and bit his shoulder.

"I love it god Cody I can't-" he spoke and I took a hold of his cock the same time. I pulled myself back up and felt my own orgasm coming soon.

"Get up." I told him. He either didn't understand or was too far gone to understand. I let go of his cock that I had been pumping and lifted my hand to his chest. I pulled him back and soon he got what I meant. He lifted his upper body, so he was standing. I kept pounding in to him faster and faster.

"I'm coming soon, you're so tight oh lord." I spoke to his ear. He closed his eyes and had to take a hold of the shelve to keep standing up. I pumped his cock as I felt myself roll over the edge. I kept fucking him till I had nothing left in me. When I was done, I pulled out slowly. I kept pumping my hand in his cock.

"You near babe?" I asked and he nodded.

"Let me tell you how good you look right now. My cum in your ass, it's coming out from your hole. This makes you mine. You look so good, all fucked, your hole still spread after me." I talked to his ear and pumped faster. Soon he stiffened and came all over my hand. He slumped against the shelve. I wiped most of the cum in my shirt and pulled my jeans back up.

"You didn't even take your pants off did you?" Justin asked.

"No I didn't." I said and he chuckled tiredly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Hey. I'm back. Like I told on the last chapter, I was and still am going through some bad stuff, let's just say that I didn't get my happy ending like Cody and Justin did here.
> 
> Thanks for all your support and that you are willing to wait for these chapters, that come out like once in a year these days.
> 
> An announcement, I am doing another fic, buti it's not this pairing. I got a bit caught up in it and really didn't feel like writing this one. If anyone is interested, the ship is Ed Sheeran and Harry Styles. If you'd like to read it, ( I haven't' published it yet) leave a review or tweet me.
> 
> You are the best!
> 
> Twitter neongiraffebllog
> 
> Tumblr neongiraffeblog
> 
> Take care!


	40. Chapter 40: In to the Blue

Chapter 40:

" _Shake me, hit me unconscious -but keep me alive."_

_-Melulintu - Siniseen_

_-Justin_

After we were done, after our breathings went back to normal, after our clothes were back on and everything was just so quiet and over, we sat on the closet floor. The mood had gone from sexy and lust to…something I couldn't quite put my finger on. We were almost  _awkward._  And that was the most obscure thing I could think of. We were never awkward. We weren't awkward when we first met. I mean yes, we didn't know each other and all that crap, and then we suddenly liked each other, but it was never  _awkward._  I looked at Cody who was leaning against the cold concrete wall, his eyes fixed at some rock on the floor, but I could see that he was deep in thought.

It was almost like we weren't  _ **us**_  anymore. We had always been easy, happy and care free. Now we were something…something that just wasn't us anymore. We had been stretched and pulled and drowned and we weren't the same anymore.

I looked at this boy in front of me. He looked older than from a couple of months ago. It seemed like he had aged ten years in this time. He didn't deserve any of this.

But my thoughts went back to us. I felt like we used to be shaped like something -a triangle, a heart, a circle -I didn't know. But the point was that we used to be something defined – something with edges, a start and an ending, filling in the middle. Now we were just like jelly, barely holding any shape or form, the slightness movement causing it to change in to something new.

When I thought back, wondered when the change happened, I couldn't pin point a moment or a second, nothing. It had been something that crept in, slowly, like cancer. That really was the best way to describe it. Something alien had come and plotted itself between us. Or more like  _into us._  And just like cancer, it slowly but surely poisoned us, poisoned the cells one by one. There were symptoms, but we were too blind and too young and too in love to realize them.

Maybe it was Evert and his dad that did this. But it wasn't just them, but I think that that was the first thing. Cody felt betrayed and that's what I did to him. Then there were drugs and desperate efforts to try to get it back together. It almost made me laugh, how we tried to fix it back then. It seemed so easy back then, even though it seemed so hard back then.

Then there were the I love you's and first times. Then there was the bad stuff. Selena, Harry. Zayn… Just how quickly did had things changed?

I looked at Cody, studied his face. I haven't done that in a while. His hair had grown out a bit. It curled behind his ear and around it. One strain was pointing to the sky. The hair on his neck had grown too, so they curled. I reached out my hand and tucked the strain back behind his ear. He didn't move before I pulled back,. He turned to look at me. Our eyes met and we both just held each other's eyes. I think we were both looking for answer.

"If you could change everything, would you?" I asked him in a quiet tone. It was the first question of many that needed to be asked.

"No." he answered.

"Why not?"

"The good is better that the worse I guess." he said.

"Not even after all of this? Even if you know that things are going to get worse?" I asked. He thought about, his fingers combing his hair back.

"I don't think that… I just.. " he tried to find how to say what ever he was about to say.

"I don't think that we should give up. We've gone through a lot. Hell and fire. Turning back now seems stupid."

"Do you think I ruined you?" I asked him.

"No. The stuff that has gone down well.. Something equally as bad would have happened in this business anyway, and I'd rather go through it with someone I care about."

"Do you think we'll make it?" he asked me this time.

"Somehow we will."

"I know. We'll come out alive at the other end -that is for sure."

"Do you think I'd be better off with Evert?" Cody asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "he would have treated you better. He would've been okay with being gay and he would've realized it sooner that he liked you. He'd take you out to Paris in to romantic dinner by the canal with candles and then drag you to the nearest toilet and give you a blow job there. You'd try to say no, but inside you wanted to. He'd push you to the limit but you'd make it. He'd go too far but you'd forgive him." I said. I looked at his face and all I saw was calmness. There was no anger or sadness. I felt the same way. I felt calm and collected. There was nothing to be sad or angry about. We were just stating facts that we both knew.

"Would I be better off with Selena?" I asked Cody.

"It's not as simple. You'd bet the power couple definitely. You'd make pop music and get really rich. Everyone would envy you. But… I don't' think you'd work. Something doesn't click there." he said and I nodded. He was right, just like I was about him and Evert.

"What about Harry then?" I asked. Cody seemed to think, he frowned, fumbling with his sleeve just like he always did when he pondered about something.

"I could love him. He is the kind of guy someone would really love. Like actual real love. I think he might be able to leave Zayn and be with me. But I don't think he'd be the same man I thought that I could love. He'd be broken for a long time." he said and I nodded again.

"What about me then?" I asked. My voice was calm. First time in a while, I didn't feel afraid.

"You're the logical and best option thinking of my future. You I love and can imagine loving for a long time. But you seem to come with trouble too. If we go on, I know that there will be lot of pain, more that I can imagine. I don't know what will happen to my career with you, if it will crash. But in the other hand, you are the best chance I have saving it. " he said. "but it's not about my career really. It's about if I'm willing to fight. " he added.

"Are you?"

"Are you then?" he reversed the question.

"I… I'm afraid that I can't make you happy. Not the same way Evert could or Harry."

"You did at some point. What happened to that?"

"All my mistakes happened."

"True. But in most of them, you didn't have a choice. You tried your best."

"Is my best enough for you?"

"Yes. But we're not the same."

"I know. We're nothing anymore. Nothing that we used to be."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't think so. I just think that we need to learn to be…Us." I said.

"I think so too."

"Are you willing to try?"

"Are you?" I asked.

"Yes." he said, studying my face.

"Yes." I said too after a pause.

Then we sat there, pondering on what we just decided on.

"So we'll fight?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Something has to change if we do." he told me.

"I know. What we just did." I said and gestured between us, referring to earlier "it can't happen anymore. It didn't feel right." I said. He nodded.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Me neither. I think we… need to take it slow. To learn how to… be us again." I said.

"Yeah. Do you think that we can do it?" he asked and I looked at my hands.

"Yes. I do. But if we don't… I don't. I don't think that there is a another try left."

"I know."

_-Cody_

Couple minutes later we walked out from the closet.

"I have to go up to get a new shirt." Justin said and I nodded. I closed the door behind us.

"Do you want to come up with me?" he asked. I didn't, I needed some space.

"No I'm good." I told him. He looked at me and nodded, and then he made a small movement, maybe attempting to kiss my cheek or something, but stopped.

"I'll uh.. See you in a minute." he said and I nodded. For a second longer he hovered near me but then turned and left. I sighed and turned towards the conference room.

I stepped in and, the room was in full on working mode. To an outsider, it must have looked like chaos, but there was order in this. Everyone in the room knew what they were doing. I didn't quite know what to do, so I just sat down on a chair.

I looked out from the window, watching as the sun was already up. People were getting on with their lives. I wondered if there were people out there that stopped being my fan because of this. Did people really do that?

"Hey, Cody have you seen Evert?" a guy in a suit suddenly asked and touched my shoulder. I was startled and jumped a bit.

"Uh no. Not in a few hours. Why?"

"No one can reach and we'd need his expertise." the guy answered.

"Have you tried his phone?" I asked.

"Yeah, multiple times, no answer." the guy said and walked to a nearby table to do what ever he was doing.

"Hey!" I called out after. He seemed really busy and quite stressed out.

"What's your name?" I asked him

"Sam." he answered.

"Okay Sam, would you let me know if you hear from him?" I asked.

"Yea sure:" he said and smiled slightly before running off somewhere.

I dug my own phone from my back pocket and called Evert myself. Maybe he was just being a prick like usually not and answering his phone because he was hitting on someone, having sex or doing something on the borderline illegal.

The phone made a funny noise, not even beeping. Then a female voice told that the number could not be reached. I pulled the phone from my ear and checked if there was service. There was, so his phone must have been turned off.

"That's odd. " I mumbled to myself.

"What is?" Justin asked as he plopped down on the chair with me. He was wearing new shirt and trousers and it seemed like he had combed his hair too. There were still deep bags under his eyes, and he looked absolutely beaten.

"They're trying to reach Evert, but he's phone is not on." I told him.

"Huh.. That is odd. That phone is like another limb to him." Justin said and frowned.

"Yeah I know. It's odd. Should we be worried?" I asked uncertainly. Justin frowned for a moment.

"Not yet. Once he was gone for a week, no one knew where he was. Then he just arrived at a meeting. I still don't know where he went. You know how he is." he said and smiled. The smiled seemed slightly forced thought.

"Did he answer his phone during that time?" I asked. Justin tensed up.

"Uh well. Yes he did. But I'm sure he's fine. That man can survive anything." Justin said. I knew he was trying to make me stop worrying, but that only meant that something could actually be wrong. But it was true that Evert could manage anything.

"Hey guys!" Tom yelled to us. We both turned to look at him.

"You guys have an interview with Kelly tonight." Tom announced. I groined out loud.

"Really? Form all of the reporters, you had to choose that bitch?" I asked. Justin chuckled but nodded in agreement.

""He's right, that women is nothing but evil. She'd probably kill her own father to get a story." Justin said darkly.

"And she is also the biggest and most influenced reporter out there." Tom said with a pointed look. I had to agree, as much as I didn't want to.

"Should we get prepared in some way?" I asked.

"Well yes. There is a couple of things we know she'll ask and we need to prepare you guys for it. It's mostly sadly on your shoulder Cody. " Tom said apologeticly.

"It's fine." I said.

"I can't help?" Justin asked.

"Well it's not that simple. Cody is the main blame here, and pretty much what ever you say, it's just going to look like you're saying it to defend him." Tom explained. It made sense. "And I do not want you to try and take any of the blame. I understand that you want to help and make it easier for Cody, but we have enough in our hands already. Making you look like shit too doesn't help." Tom went on. Justin bit his lip frustrated and just huffed.

"No offence Cody." Tom added. It almost seemed ridiculous. After all this " _no offence."_

Life was just hilarious.

We prepared for the interview. We learned things we needed to say. The way they needed to be said. It was almost like getting ready to film a movie. In our case that movie sucked. I wished I could just walk out from my trailor and life would be different.

"So Cody, if they ask if you had been drinking, what do you say?"

"That I never drank anything besides coke. I love coke." Cody said sounding and looking frustrated. He was sitting in his chair, frowning and rubbing his head. We had already gotten dressed, in something "casual but clever looking" as Anna had advised. I was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white button up. Cody was wearing black jeans, a blue shirt and a blazer. As we were getting our last grilling from Tom, we were getting our hair done. It was only around ten minutes before we had to leave.

Cody got up from his chair and walked in front of a full length mirror – I never noticed someone bring it in. He stood in front of it and took himself in. He straightened his collar and pushed a hand through his hair. I got up and walked behind him. I didn't wrap my arms around his waist, even thought I had the instinct to do so.

I looked at him from the mirror, but he didn't look back.

"We're gonna be alright." I said to him. He looked up, one brow up and I realized what I said. "the interview, it will be alright. " I continued awkwardly. He held my eyes for a moment and smiled slightly.

"Yeah." he only said. I smiled back at him, wider and took a step closer to him. I slowly extended my hand towards him, my fingers about to touch his arm.

"Guys, we need to go." Tom said. I pulled my hand back like I had been electrified. I didn't look up, just took a step back. Cody did the same, jerked away from me. We both looked up the same time, our eyes meeting. It was only two seconds, but we both felt the same. The awkwardness, the hurt the… It wasn't something I could explain or define. And right now I didn't even have time to think about inside my head.

"Guys we need to go now." Tom's voice broke through.

"Yea we need to move." I said more to myself than Cody.

I stared at the tip of my shoes. They were nice shoes, all shiny and new. And black. I had always liked black. But usually only in clothes, nowhere else. I always wanted a green car. Really green one. Shame they didn't make those expensive Ferraries really green.

"Justin?" I heard Cody say.

"Yea?"

"We need to get on the set." he said and I nodded, taking one last look at my shoes and got up, following him to the set.

It hadn't changed since the last time we had been here. The same sofas, the same lights, the same background. Everything else in our lives had changed thought.

"Hello boys." Kelly's voice came from behind us. I turned around and saw her standing there, smelling like perfume and hairspray.

"Hello Kelly." I said in a cold but polite voice.

"Nice to have you back!" she said in a chirpy voice. The dress she was wearing was just as tight and low cut as last time, her heels even higher.

"Please, sit down. D'you want to some coffee, tea?" she asked.

"No we're fine." I said and we sat down. I made Cody sit further away from her, thinking that maybe the physical space would make this a bit easier for Cody. It was naïve of me.

"Okay then we are ready to start. Let the audience in." she said to a security guard. Soon people started to roll in, taking their seats. Small chatter filled the room. People took pictures of us from the audience stands and called our names. Girls were giggling and pointing at us. I smiled at them warmly. At least the audience was on our side.

"Are you guys ready?" Kelly asked, her red lips turned in to a smile.

"Yeah." we both said.

"Okay, let's go then." she said and signaled the camera man.

"We're live in, five, four, three." the cameraman said and signaled the last two numbers with his fingers.

"Good day London! This is Kelly's Time and I am here with who might be the hottest guys in the world right now. But not only because of their looks, but you guys have been on the news quite a lot these days." she said and turned to us, pointing the question to us.

"Yeah I guess we have." I answered.

"How did that happen? " she asked.

"Well it's not like we had a choice or nothing to say about it." I answered. There was a small frown her face that made me feel really good. She was the person behind 90% of the stories and news about us.

"I guess you didn't. But let's rewind a bit. The big news was that you two are an item now!" she said and spread her hands. "congratulations!" she added.

"Thank you." I said and smiled.

"So how did _that_  happen?" she asked, like our relationship was something odd and bizarre.

"We fell in love. People do that. I don't think there's anything more to it." I replied snarkily. I already could feel the anger boil inside me and we had only been here for around a minute.

Cody must have seen my distress and jumped in.

"Do you guys want to know how it happened?" he asked the audience. There was cheering .

"I think we have to disappoint you guys. I mean we don't have a big romantic story to tell really. Right Justin?"

"I guess we don't. It was just…how do you explain it? Something that grew without us noticing it and then suddenly… it happened."

I said and looked at Cody. He smiled slightly. It was the first genuine and loving smile in a while.

"What happened exactly?" Kelly asked.

"I just kinda noticed that Justin was really hot and he was really nice and… I liked to spend my time with him. He makes stupid jokes that make me laugh I guess." Cody said and the audience made cute noises.

"So who did the first move?" Kelly asked.

"You kissed me first." Cody said laughing.

"But you kinda made me to!" I answered laughing too.

"There was a pool and getting we involved." Cody shrugged and laughed.

"I think it's safe to say that the both of us." I said to Kelly.

"The world has been really stunned about you two. Everyone has just been blown away. You really aren't the most likely pairing people would guess to get together."

"I guess we're not but.. Love happens sometimes in unexpected places and people. I think that's the best part of it. It makes it exciting." I answered.

"But I think that people just want to know  _how_?" she pushed on. I was starting to get annoyed again..

"Well thinks just happen. People have to deal with it." I said a bit too harshly. Cody laid his hand on top of mine, trying to calm me down.

"It was a surprise to us too." he said, trying to fix the situation by smiling and shrugging. I took a deep breath and pushed a fake smile on.

"I guess they do." Kelly said and looked at me in a way that made me nervous. "now that that is sorted, I think we have to move on to the more current news. I'm sure everyone here is just anxious to talk about this event two days ago." Kelly said and shifted closer on her chair. The mood in the room changed suddenly, the air starting almost like tremoring. Silence fel faster than I could have guessed – there must have been around 200 people in the room.

"Yes, I guess we do." I said and pushed my leg against Cody's.

" _I know you guys like to show affection, but in the studio leave that. We want this to be a serious and noteworthy interview, not a gossip one where half of the stuff isn't true and the other people won't believe. We want them to see you as professionals, grownups, responsible young men."_ Tom's instructions rang in my head.

He was right, kissing and snuggling and all would quite ruin the imago we were trying to build here.

"So, tell me what happened." Kelly asked. "What do you want to know?" Cody asked, just like we were instructed.

" _if she asks to tell what happened, ask her something specific, You don't want to slip something out she doesn't know."_

"Was the thing about Selena true? She hasn't commented about this incident, we tried to reach her." Kelly.

"No. " Cody said looking her straight in the eyes. We needed to convince her that Selena had nothing to do with this. Damage control, as had Tom said.

"Really?" Kelly asked.

"Really." I confirmed. Kelly stared at us both, like trying to squeeze something out of us. We both just nodded and said nothing.

"Because I have some very reliable sources that tell otherwise."

" _don't try to get something out of her – that will never work. Just don't. And she'll probably turn the tables and suddenly you're in trouble. I know you want to ask her what she knows, but just don't"_ Tom's voice rang in my head, as I forced the question I had about what she knew about Cody and Selena down. I didn't know what happened between them.

"What about the fight then? Had you been drinking Cody?"

"The fight was a misunderstanding. It had been a long night and we were all very tried, this entire media circling around us has really taking a toll on us. We had to move the tour since all of this." I said. The last comment was a smart one, I saw how Kelly frowned and looked down but before she got time to ask another question, Cody spoke.

"And no, I didn't drink anything. Only coca cola. " he said and winked at the audience. I admired how he was composed and kept himself together.

"What about Harry Styles? Is he going to press charges?" Kelly asked. She leaned closer on her chair, reminding me of a scavenger bird sitting on a branch, staring at our almost dead bodies, waiting for the moment to dive in and finish the job.

"Harry and I were just messing around. "

"It seemed like you had been crying. And you were bleeding! That wasn't just boys being boys." Kelly argued.

"I was just feeling a bit down and Harry helped me."

"By hitting you? Is that how a friend helps you?" Kelly pushed.

"No of course not-"

"So why did he hit you? I mean I think we all thought that Harry was a nice gentleman, this makes me think different." Kelly said to the audience. I was getting anxious; this wasn't going where we wanted it to go.

"Harry is the best friend there is. I just met him and he was willing to come and help me in the middle of his evening and he talked to me when I was feeling unsure about me and Justin and he helped me to see the truth. He was just helping." Cody said and then Kelly smiled. Cody realized what he had said a second too late.

"So are you guys having problems? Is that what this was about?" Kelly asked, a small smirk of victory playing on her lips. I wanted to punch her.

"No, we are just fine, you are just twisting everything. That night we were tired and I take fault of it. Cody is new to this stuff and I left him alone at the gala. It wasn't his fault, I should have thought about him more. He called Harry because he was feeling confused about all this publicity, like I said, this is all new to him and overwhelming. I should have taken that into consideration. He needs time get used to this when I already am. For people who don't live our lives, it's hard to understand all the pressure fame brings. We have a lot of stress and I think this proofed that we need to slow down. " I finished, hoping that I helped. Kelly frowned but then smiled.

"I guess you do. Unfortunately that's all the time we have…." she said and then moved on to wrapping the show. We said thanks, said bye to the camera and walked off the set.

Cody went before me to a dressing room, I followed him. I closed the door and did a quick evaluation on Cody's posture and face. He seemed really distressed. He lifted his hands to squeeze his head and turned away from me.

"I'm sorry I screwed it all up."

"No you didn't" I said and he started pacing around the room.

"Yes I did, I should never said anything about us and-"

"You did nothing wrong."

"I shouldn't have said anything about Harry or anything-"

"Cody stop."  
"Or or… or I don't know. Now  _he_  seems like the bad guy and that's not fair-"

"Cody."

"And oh god I hope he doesn't hate me and no no-" he went on, not seeming to even register that I was talking to him. He was still pacing around the room like a claustrophobic.

"This is just a huge mess and we were supposed to make it all better and-"

"Cody  **stop.** " I tried but he didn't react. I walked to him and had to stop him walking by taking him by the shoulders.

"Look at me." I told him. He stopped and lifted his eyes to me.

"We did good. You did good. We did what we were supposed to do. It's all good now. We can't do anything else." I said, looking him steady in the eyes. "okay?"

"Okay." he said and realized he was shaking. I thought about it for a second, but then just pushed the thoughts aside and acted. I pulled him in to my chest. He seemed as surprised about the gesture as I was. He didn't react in a while, but then lifted his hands to my back and hugged me.

It felt a bit weird, like something just wasn't quite right there. Like trying to walk with shoes on the wrong feet. We knew how this worked, we knew the technique, how this was supposed to go, but something just wasn't quite  _there._

We staid there, but the feeling of wrongness made me feel anxious and restless, like something didn't belong. I pulled away and looked in to his eyes. He smiled and my odd feelings disappeared a little.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Omg. There are 40 chapters in Chocolate Chip Cookies. How on earth did that happen?
> 
> I want to thank you all for your support, even though sometimes it takes me a year or century to post a new chapter, you have always been there waiting and reviewing and making my day with our kind words.
> 
> I remember when I started and I was so excited about 10 views and how that number kept growing over the weeks. My first review was amazing. I've gotten friends because of this silly thing and that's amazing.
> 
> It makes me really honored that you come to me and ask to read your fics and appreciate what I have to say and oh lord. I just really like you all!
> 
> But let's not get sentimental. The truth is that this fic is nearing it's end soon. But before that there are a lot of turns and twists to come! So don't leave me now, this is only getting started .
> 
> As always, follow me on twitter ( I have like 150 followers ahahaha) or on tumblr and ask m g.
> 
> I'll try to answer all your questions and what ever you throw at me! (that was a slight challenge)
> 
> Twitter = neongiraffeblog
> 
> tumblr =neongiraffeblog
> 
> PM me!
> 
> And review, it makes me feel fluffy !


	41. Chapter 41: Fly My Baby

Chapter 41:

_\-----Cody_

The morning after the disastrous interview rolled in. We had pretty much just gone to our rooms, ate, took a shower for the first time in days and went to bed. There wasn’t many words exchanged, partly because we were both exhausted and partly because we didn’t quite know what to say.

We set up a meeting with Harry in the following morning, all thought we knew he and his team watched the interview and knew what had happened.  The few words we did speak were definitely not about the interview, us or Harry.

We slept in the same bed, but there was a space between us, physical and mental one.

\---------------

“Boys, time to get up.” Tom’s tired voice wakened us. He looked even more beaten that he sounded.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” Justin asked him, clear worry in his eyes.

“I caught a couple of hours.” Tom said and scratched the back of his neck. I had a feeling he was lying and looking at Justin, he seemed to come to the same conclusion. He didn’t say anything though, it was for the best. Starting a fight didn’t really help the already stretched atmosphere.

“Get down; we have a meeting in ten.”  he said, turned and left.

\-----------------

We got downstairs, trusting that there would be breakfast. Not that I was feeling hungry, I just knew that I had to eat. Indeed as we got there, there was a table full of food. I chose fruits and some bread, thinking I’d be able to keep them down. Fresh and light, I thought as I forced the food down.

I searched the room for the young man I talked to last night. He was nowhere to be seen, so I turned to the nearest worker.

“Hey sorry to interrupt, but do you know where I can find a guy named Sam? He worked here last night.” I asked and he seemed to think.

“Oh Sammy! Yeah he should be here at any minute, he rang that his car broke down.” the man said and I nodded.

I sat down and waited nervously. I had to talk to this Sam guy soon. I kept glancing at the door, every time it opened, I quickly looked up.

“Why are you staring at the door like you’re sure aliens are going to burst in?” Justin said in a slightly voice.

“Uh no I just… Remember the guy that told that they can’t reach Evert?” I asked and he nodded “He’s supposed to come to work any time now and I’m waiting for him to show up.” The same time the door opened and the same blond guy appeared. He looked like a mess: his hair was all over the place, his suit crumpled.

“Sam!” I yelled to him and signaled him to come over. He looked scared when he approached our table, quickly trying to comb his hair down and straighten his suit. As much he tried, the trip from the door to our table was only a couple of meters.

“Mr. Simpson, Mr. Bieber.” he nodded looking very nervous.

“Hey Sam-“ I started but to my surprise, he interrupted me.

“I just want to say that I’m really sorry, the car broke down, I mean I knew that it’s a piece of shit I inherited from my grandfather and I can’t afford a new one it just broke down and wouldn’t start again and then I ran the rest of the way and-“

“Sam calm down.” I smiled. He stopped talking and fidgeted in front of us. “It’s alright, I don’t mind, “  He stared at me for a good ten seconds before asking:

“You’re…you’re not going to fire me?” His tone was pure bafflement and confusion.

“No of course not. You had a good reason to be late.” I told him and he stared at me his mouth open.

“Really?” he asked and turned to look at Justin.

“I think Cody is pretty serious here.” Justin chuckled. “unless you want him to fire you.”

“Nononono of course not! I really like my job!” he quickly corrected.

“That’s good, I need workers like you.” Justin said and smiled to Sam.

“But I did want to talk to you.” I said I said in a more serious tone. I nodded him to take a seat and he complied.

“Have you heard anything from Evert?” I asked him before he had time to sit down.

“No sir, I haven’t. We tried calling his cell through last night but it wasn’t on.” he said. I glanced at Justin and I could see we were thinking the same: that was not like Evert at all.

“What about this morning?”

“We haven’t tried yet, there had been more pressing matters with the interview and all.” he said but quickly continued “ not that Mr. Ålström isn’t important, not what I meant sir-“

“It’s alright Sam, I understand. But… I want to give you an assignment –if you are willing to do it.” I cut in.

“Of course, what ever you say sir! What is it?” he asked excitedly.

“First of all, stop calling me sir. Makes me feel old.” I joked and he laughed.

“Yes sir… I mean Cody.”

“I need you to find out where the hell Evert is.”

“How am I supposed to do that? I mean we have nothing to start with, no location, no phone…”

“You can use what ever routes and needs you feel like you need to use okay? I mean anything. You can dig out his phone records, flying tickets – anything.” I said to him in a lower voice.

“Are you sure sir? Isn’t that quite illegal?”

“If you knew half of the stuff Evert does, you wouldn’t even worry about the legal side of it. But the thing is, Evert has never done this before and I think something bad has happened to him. I care about him and we need him, so your job is to find him. As soon as possible.” I said and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Don’t worry about anything else.” Justin added. “this is your only assignment. Focus on it and keep us updated.” he added and Sam nodded solemnly.

“Okay. I will find him.” he said and got up. After he was gone, I leaned back on my chair, lifting my hands to my hair.

“Do you think he’s alright?”

“I don’t know.”

\--------------- _Harry_

I strolled through Cody’s hotel lobby and made my way towards the conference room. It was almost 9 in the morning; I was a bit late due to the traffic. Luckily there were no fans outside my or Cody’s hotel so we didn’t have to stop because of that. I haven’t really slept because of this whole drama thing, things with Zayn were a bit awkward and everything just seemed to go downhill. Me and Zayn had just gotten up from bed and left straight to the hotel, not speaking much. This was just what I needed, a moping Zayn.

I didn’t have the energy to deal with it right now- the main thing to focus on right now was just get this mess sorted out with Cody and Justin.

I approached the door and heard Zayn’s footsteps behind me. I opened the door and the room looked exactly the same as yesterday. I saw Cody and Justin sitting at the table, apparently doing nothing. I figured they were waiting for us.

As soon as the door closer, Cody looked up, probably lost in his thoughts, the sound of the door closing waking him up. He jumped up and walked over to me. He looked me in the eyes, looking very tired, upset and sad. I took a step forwards and hugged him.

 “I’m so sorry.” he spoke to his neck.

“It’s alright Cods, it wasn’t your fault.” he answered and clapped his back soothingly. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes to make sure he understood.

“It was, we both know it. She just has a way of….twisting things and suddenly you realize she made you say admit to something you never meant and it was horrible and I didn’t mean it.” Cody rambled with the most vulnerable look is his eyes. I knew this boy would never hurt someone on purpose, not unless they had done something really bad to someone he cares about. He wasn’t a bad person or someone who deserved this.

 

I looked over his shoulder to Justin, who did not seem that happy about our warm encounter. He lowered his eyes to the table to avoid my eyes.

“ _jealousy never dies does it.”_ i thought to myself.

“Hey Zayn.” Cody said and nodded to him. Zayn only nodded back and store towards a table with food on it.

“What’s up with him?” Cody asked.

“I don’t know.” I said looking after him. “but I have a feeling it’s the same thing that is worrying Justin.” I said and glanced at Justin. Cody looked back at him too and the sighed and lowered his eyes to the floor.

“Just what I need. Fucking Justin thinking there is something going in between us.” he huffed, almost laughed. His voice was pure sarcasm and annoyance.

“I know mate. But that just has to wait, they’ll just have to survive till this all is over.” I said and moved towards the table.

“Shall we start?” I asked Cody and he nodded.

\------------------ _Cody_

“Today we know that Selena will be interviewed by Kelly. We have tried contacting her people and find out what she’ll say, but they haven’t given us anything. We just have to wait and see.” Tom said. The room had gone silent and all eyes were on him. We were going over the plan for today and sharing information. I was scrolling through my phone, finding it hard to concentrate. I tapped the Twitter logo and went to my page. Something caught my eye and made me frown.

“Hey Tom?” I asked out loud.

“Yes Cody?”

“I lost like…. 10k of followers on Twitter. Is that bad?” I asked. Tom looked at me and for a second there was a splash of panic is his eyes. He controlled it quickly and asked:

“Since when? Are you sure?”

“Since like… Couple days, week ago. “ I told him. Tom signaled the guys who handle the technical stuff and their fingers started to fly over the keyboards immediately.

“It’s true. Same with Facebook, Instagram…everything.” one of them said couple seconds later.

“How much?” Tom asked and rubbed his head.

“15K in Twitter over the past two weeks, 1 000 in Facebook and Instagram.” they guy answered.

“God dammed. Get on that.” Tom said, a flash of anger in his voice and face.

“What about Justin?” I asked.

“The same.” the guy answered after a couple of clicks.

“It will be handled, don’t you worry, Dan and Stan will sort it out. “ Tom said calmingly to me. It didn’t calm me at all.

 

Hours passed and we didn’t have a whole lot to do. Just sit and wait for them to do their job. Harry was talking to Tom and other people, making plans and strategizing, Justin was doing the same. Zayn was keeping his distance, so I was left alone.

Then someone touched my shoulder.

“Sir, I have gone through everything about Evert.” Sam said. He hovered over the chair next to me hesitating, a lap top in his hands.

“Oh good, Please sit.” He did and looked nervous.

“Tell me you have _some_ good news?” I asked him.

“I’m sorry sir but not. I went through his phone records, credit cards, social media, emails – everything.” he said and fidgeted.

“Start about the phone records.” I pushed when it seemed he wasn’t going to go on.

“I can’t sir.”

“Why not?”

“Because there isn’t any,. The last call he made was five days ago, same with texts and emails.” he said. I looked at him baffled.

“So today is Tuesday and you are saying that he hasn’t used his phone since Thursday?”

“Yes. I tried to locate the phone but it’s not on.”

“No emails, no nothing?”

“No. No social media updates, no emails,. I checked his personal calendar but there were no scheduled appointments.”

“But he is always somewhere, in a meeting, making deals, investing to something. “ I said.

“I called his assistant and she said that he had told her to cancel all of his appointments for two weeks.” Sam said. The worry started to grow inside me. Evert would never miss on a deal.

“And his… Personal meetings too.” Sam continued awkwardly.

“Personal meetings?” I asked confused, but second later realized.

“His fuck buddy dates?”

“Yeah.” Sam said and blushed. That was even more disturbing, Evert would never miss a good deal, but he would actually _never_ miss a fuck.

“What about credit cards?” I asked, but I had a feeling Sam didn’t have good news.

“There I had some luck, he used it Wednesday evening to draw a large amount of cash – five thousand euros and then the same evening he bought a plane ticket.” Sam said and I lifted my gaze from the table.

“To where?”

“To Denmark.”

\-----------------

“Denmark? That makes no sense… What the hell would he be doing in Denmark?” I asked, pacing back and forth the room. I had called Justin and Sam had showed the credit card info to him.

“Are you sure? I mean it could be just something to divert us.” Justin said, looking at the paper.

“Why would he buy a ticket to Denmark and try to divert us? And if he was doing that, then wouldn’t he buy another ticket somewhere else?” Justin thought. “Hey Sam, check the video footage of the airport and see if he got on the plane.” Justin said to Sam and he ran to work.

“This makes no sense. What the hell is he doing?” I asked Justin.

“I don’t know Cods.”

“You should know him.”

“I… I do and I did but… Not this time.” Justin said and shook his head. I just sat back down and waited for Sam to be ready.

\--------

“Okay everyone listen up!” Tom raised his voice. Everyone stopped their work and looked at him.

“Selena’s interview is in two minutes, get ready.” he said, taking a look at his watch. There was a pause where everyone felt the nerves hit them. Then they just collected themselves, took a deep breath and moved on. I was sitting in the same chair as I had the whole day. I couldn’t really help with anything. Just took a couple pics to instagram and tweeted something. I didn’t want to look at the comments; I was slightly scared that there would be hate mail.

“It’s starting.” Justin said and sat next to me. His whole body signaled nervousness and anxiety. I didn’t even try to comfort him or touch him, I knew that wouldn’t work or even help.

“Hey Cody.” I heard Sam say. I immediately shifted all my attention to him.

“Have you got something?”

“Yes. I got the passage list and his name is on it.” Sam said. Justin was listening intently too.

“Well that doesn’t mean that he got on the plane” Justin said.

“I found the footage from the airport and it shows him boarding on the plain. He did fly to Denmark.” Sam said. I was even more confused but I didn’t have time to think about it as the annoying tune of the Kelly’s Time rang through the room. Just as Kelly said hello and introduced her guest, Harry walked in and sat next to me.

“Where’s Zayn?” I whispered to Harry. He just shook his head.

“I don’t know. He left at some point.” he said and I could hear bitterness in his voice, but trying to hide it. I just let it lie, he didn’t seem like he wanted to talk about it. I focused back on the TV.

“So Selena. We just had Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber here last night, they have been in the public eye for a while now.” Kelly started. Selena nodded and smiled.

“Yeah I guess they have been. “ she answered.

“But you have something to do with it don’t you?” Kelly asked.

“I didn’t choose that but that is just the way it happened.”  Selena said and Kelly saw that she wasn’t getting anywhere.

“But a little bird told me that you and Justin might have something going on.” Kelly said, looking like she was talking to her bestie, gossiping about guys.

“Is that a slight blush I see?” Kelly went on. Indeed, she _was_ blushing.

“I wouldn’t say there is anything going on between us. We broke up a while ago.”

“Have you dated anyone since then?”

“No I haven’t.” Selena admitted.

“Is there a particular reason?” Kelly asked, still gossiping. It seemed to be working.

“I just haven’t found anyone.” Selena said.

“I have to say, you and him were the cutest couple.” Kelly said.

“Thank you. We did have fun.” Selena said and looked at her hands. She was touching a ring in her little finger.

“I’m guessing that was a gift.” Kelly said, lowering her voice in to something softer and gentler. Selena looked up like she had been lost in her thoughts and then realized that she was on a TV set.

“Yeah.. It actually was. “ she said in a quiet voice. The whole set was quiet; no one spoke in the audience. Everyone sensed that there was something going on. It was like she was slowly opening and letting something out. Breaking through her make up and heels, having _feelings._

“You didn’t want it to end did you?” Kelly asked in almost as a whisper. Selena looked at her in the eyes. Everything was silent, not a word was uttered.

“You still like him don’t you?” Kelly asked again. I was holding my breath, squeezing the edge of the table.

“I…” Selena started but stopped.

“Go on.” Kelly urged. She laid her hand on top of hers.

“We had fun.” she just stated.

“I know you did. But I bet that it was a lot more than just fun wasn’t it? You really fell for him. You really cared.” Kelly spoke.

“I…”

“Deep inside you really cared, You _loved.”_ Kelly whispered the last word out. Selena looked like she fighting inside. Fighting to not say something or to say, I didn’t know, but it scared the hell out of me.

“I….I did. And I still do.”

There, the words were out. All hell will break loose.

\--------------- _Justin_

This could **not** be real anymore. Things just could not be real! If someone could just wake me up at _any_ minute, that would be fine with me.  I got out from my chair and without paying any attention to anyone else. I just got up and walked out from the room.

Just outside the room I thought I had a dejavu. Someone took me by the collar and pushed me against the wall.  Just like last time, it hurt like hell. I quickly opened my eyes, partly expecting a punch.

“You have got to _stoop doing that!”_ I yelled at his stupid pale face.

“You got to stop ruining things!” Evert yelled back.

“ _Me?_ You disappeared in to fucking Denmark!”

“Where the hell did you find that out!” he yelled really loudly. It was slightly alarming because usually I was the one who yelled at him in our relationship.

“I hired someone to find out.” I said. He turned and growled frustrated. He was acting really odd – pacing back and forth, his hands in his hair.

“Why the fuck did you go and poke around in my business?!” he yelled at me.

“You went missing and didn’t even bother to call!”

“You still have no right Justin! No right!” he yelled. His behavior was so far from his usual calm and collected, he looked like a mess. He was hiding his face for some reason behind his hands, he kept his back towards me as much as possible. I stopped yelling and took a second to look at him.

I realized that he was walking funny, crutching down like he was in pain. He was avoiding putting weight on his left leg.

“Evert.”

“Justin no! You went too far this time!” he yelled.

“Evert stop and look at me.” I spoke in the calmest voice I had.

“No Justin no!” he kept yelling . He wasn’t facing me so I walked slowly over to him and laid my hand on his shoulder.

“Evert, calm down. It’s all good man.” I spoke again. For a moment he tensed up and I was pretty sure he was going to hit me. Then he relaxed, his posture dropped, his head falling down.

I turned him slowly around and tried really hard to keep a straight face when I saw the state of him.

He looked horrible. He had a black eye, busted lip and I was bruises in his neck, disappearing under his shirt. I lowered my hand to the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted his shirt. There was a huge bruise in his side and I was quite sure he had broken ribs.  I looked at his face – the worst part was his eyes. I have never seen him so broken.

“Oh Evert…. What happened?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> What the hell was that? Evert is missing? Selena? Denmark??
> 
> Tweet me how shocked or non-shocked you are.
> 
> Twitter = neongiraffeblog
> 
> Leave a review – means a lot!
> 
> Tumblr = neongiraffeblog


End file.
